Redonne moi espoir
by Eiphose
Summary: 1799 Capitaine de l'Eclipse Edward Cullen est un homme blessé. Il va un soir rencontrer Bella, perdue. Aprés une rencontre plutôt volcanique arriveront-ils à s'apprivoiser et à passer outre ce maudit soir de juin ? Auront-ils le temps de s'aimer ?
1. Chapter 1 : Premier espoir

Aprés une grande discussion avec moi-même et le soutien de mes Tpa chéries, surtout celui de Dri et Béa, j'ose enfin me lancer dans ma propre fic.

Alors voilà le premier chap de cette nouvelle aventure avec vous.

Je n'ai pas fait de prologue parce qu'il aurait donné trop d'indices quant à l'histoire et que je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez d'avance ce qui va s'y passer.

Il y aura des moments difficiles, durs mais ça ne durera pas. En même temps cette fic est classée M et le rated M n'est pas que pour sexe !!!!

Allez j'arrête de vous embéter, je vous retrouve en bas.

Ah j'oubliais évidemment les perso d'origine appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer qui a eu l'excellente idée de les inventer. Merci !!!!

Une dernière chose merci à Béa et à sa patience pour corriger mes fautes !!!!

* * *

**_Redonne-moi espoir_**

**Chapitre 1**

**Premier espoir**

Quelque part près de Londres, Juin 1799

POV Bella

Je m'étais levée ce matin en pensant que peut-être, ma journée serait différente des autres. Mais je me trompais. Comme d'habitude, j'avais dû prendre mon petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse debout et tout ça pourquoi, pour éviter à qui me faisait office de tante de bouger son gros derrière et de se fatiguer.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que j'étais debout et j'avais déjà récuré toute la maison, nourri les quelques animaux que nous possédions et je m'attaquais maintenant à préparer notre repas de midi.

Assise dans la cours, le chat dormant à mes pieds, je repensais à ce qu'était ma vie il y a tout juste 2 ans.

Je me rappelais la douceur de mon père Charlie, son amour pour moi, sa bonté. Qu'aurait-il pensait de ma condition actuelle ? Et ma tendre nourrice. Sue m'avait élevée comme si j'avais été sa propre fille. Pourtant elle n'était que ma nurse. Ma mère était décédée en me mettant au monde. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose d'elle. Mon père ne m'en parlait jamais. Tout ce que j'avais appris venait de ce que Sue me racontait.

C'était une femme très belle. Elle s'appelait Renée et avait été bannie de sa famille. Pour une histoire d'argent. Sue m'avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes l'histoire. Elle avait rencontré Charlie alors qu'il travaillait sur des meurtres à Londres, mais la piste de l'assassin l'avait conduit jusque dans le village de mes grands parents. Ils étaient tombés amoureux au premier regard. Il lui avait demandé sa main quelques semaines après leur premier rendez-vous. Mon grand-père avait accepté à condition qu'il lui verse une sorte de pension en dédommagement de l'argent qu'il avait dû dépenser pour élever ma mère. Mon père était prêt à accepter mais ma mère avait refusé. Mon grand-père l'avait alors reniée lui interdisant de revenir.

Ils s'étaient donc installés à Londres. Mon père qui était haut commissaire avait un bon salaire et ils avaient acheté une maison avec tout le confort. Sue qui travaillait chez eux depuis le début de leur mariage était devenue une amie proche de ma mère. Quand celle-ci est tombée enceinte de moi, Sue a été d'un grand soutien. La grossesse de ma mère était pathologique et elle y en a même laissé sa vie en me mettant au monde.

Charlie ne m'en a jamais voulu alors qu'il aurait pu. Il m'a aimée pour deux. Il a pris soin de moi à tel point que je n'ai jamais ressenti le manque d'amour. Et puis Sue me chérissait tout comme l'aurait fait ma propre mère.

Mais voilà, il y a deux ans, toute ma vie avait été anéantie. Mon père a été tué lors d'une enquête et je me retrouvais à vivre chez la sœur de ma mère. Je ne la connaissais même pas. Elle et son mari m'ont accueillie en pensant pouvoir toucher l'argent de mon père. Mais contre tout espoir il avait des dettes et la vente de la maison a servi à leur remboursement. N'ayant d'autre famille, j'étais obligée de m'installer chez eux.

Le meilleur ami de mon père, Eleazar, qui était aussi son avocat a demandé à avoir ma garde, mais le juge a refusé, disant que je serais mieux avec des gens de mon sang. Au verdict mon monde s'écroulait. Je connaissais bien Eleazar et son fils Tyler était mon meilleur ami. J'y avais cru. A tort.

Me séparer non seulement de mon père, de Sue mais aussi de Tyler avait été un déchirement. Mais le pire était de voir dans le regard de ma tante la haine qu'elle vouait à mes parents. La jalousie de n'avoir pas été choisie par mon père la hantait. Elle me faisait payer tous ses regrets.

Après le départ de ma mère, elle s'était retrouvée mariée à un paysan du coin et avait dû s'occuper de ses parents. Tous ses espoirs de grande vie s'étaient enfuis. Et aujourd'hui elle faisait de ma vie un enfer.

Je m'essuyais le front et remarquais que les larmes avaient coulé le long de mes joues. Mes souvenirs étaient encore trop difficiles à vivre. Pire que ma vie, je crois bien.

- Isabella Swan ?

L'ogresse avait dû enfin lever ses fesses de son lit pour voir si mon travail était bien fait. Je détestais ça. Je la détestais.

Je levai le visage vers elle et soupirai.

- Sale petite fainéante, encore en train de rêvasser. N'as-tu rien d'autre à faire que de t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Crois-tu que ta vie aurait été meilleure ailleurs ? Tu n'es qu'une petite égoïste. Ton oncle et moi-même avons eu la gentillesse de t'accueillir chez nous et toi tout ce que tu es capable de faire, c'est de pleurer. Mademoiselle n'a peut être pas la vie qu'elle souhaitait. Tu es comme ta mère, Isabella. Tu es une petite ingrate qui ne pense qu'à elle.

Elle pouvait bien me traiter de tout ce qu'elle voulait, je m'en fichais mais elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher à ma mère. Je sentis la colère s'emparer de moi et me levai pour lui répondre.

- Ma mère n'était pas comme ça… Elle…

- Tais-toi et assieds-toi espèce de petite insolente. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on t'a appris dans ton école à 5 000 livres l'année ? Est-ce que c'est ce qu'on apprend aux jeunes filles de bonnes familles, à répondre à ceux qui prennent soin d'eux ? N'as-tu pas honte de ton comportement ? Si ton oncle était là tu n'aurais même pas osé lever les yeux sur moi, Isabella. Tu vas voir quand il va rentrer et que je lui raconterai ce que tu m'as dit. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça mademoiselle qui veut qu'on l'appelle Bella. Et puis quoi encore.

Elle s'était éloignée avant de finir sa tirade. Je n'avais entendu la dernière phrase que parce que je savais qu'elle finirait par le dire. C'était toujours la même chose depuis deux ans. Toujours les mêmes reproches. J'allais continuer d'éplucher les légumes quand elle se retourna sur moi.

- Et laisse ces légumes, je vais terminer. Va donc au lavoir faire la lessive. Et ne t'éternise pas. Si tu n'es pas là quand ton oncle revient pour manger, tu ne mangeras que ce soir.

Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Elle me jeta le linge à la figure et s'en retourna dans la maison.

Je partis en direction du lavoir. Il était à environ deux kilomètres. J'aimais m'y rendre, mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire. Là-bas au moins j'étais tranquille pour penser. Ernest, le chat de la maison, me suivait toujours quand j'y allais. Il savait reconnaître qui prenait soin de lui. Elle avait voulu le tuer lorsque je l'avais trouvé et il ne devait son salut qu'à l'arrivée de mon oncle qui m'avait autorisée à le garder.

Cela peut paraître bête de parler à un animal mais ce chat était plus que ça pour moi. Il était mon compagnon. Le seul ami que j'avais depuis la mort de mon père. Il m'apportait du réconfort. De l'amour.

Arrivée au lavoir, je pris le savon et commençai à frotter le linge. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai mais j'y étais bien. Je n'avais même pas envie de rentrer. Pour y faire quoi de toute façon ? J'aurais voulu mourir en même temps que ma mère. J'avais beau regardé devant moi, ce que j'y voyais était maussade. Au pire je restais ma vie entière à faire la bonne chez mon oncle et ma tante, au mieux je me mariais avec un gars du coin et devenais poule pondeuse.

Quand je repensais à ma vie d'avant, une boule prit place dans ma gorge. Je m'imaginais dans les bras de Tyler. Nous nous étions promis de nous marier. Qu'était-il devenu ? Pensait-il à moi de temps en temps ? Je m'obligeais à refouler mes larmes et à penser à autre chose, mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvais dans la cours de la maison.

- Où étais-tu passée, petite paresseuse ? Ton oncle a dû repartir aux champs. Ca fait 2 heures que tu es partie. Il ne faut tout de même pas tout ce temps pour laver 6 paires de draps. Tu es vraiment une bonne à rien ma fille. Comme ton père. Pas capable de garder de l'argent pour élever sa fille. Tu es la honte de notre famille Isabella.

Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre brailler. Je n'en pouvais plus de la voir. Je devais lui fermer son claquet et tant pis pour les coups de fouet qui en découleraient, mais je ne supportais plus de l'entendre insulter mes parents.

- Mon père était un bon père et parfois je me demande comment ma mère a pu avoir une sœur aussi laide de corps et de cœur que vous.

Elle se mit à rougir et je vis la colère monter en elle. J'en aurais presque rigolé tellement l'image qu'elle renvoyait était pathétique.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je sentis sa main atterrir sur ma joue, me faisant lâcher la corbeille de linge sur le sol boueux.

- Comment ? Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte Isabella ? Tu vas immédiatement dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras que demain matin pour faire tes corvées. Et tu vas t'excuser ma petite.

Alors là elle pouvait attendre un moment avant que je lui demande pardon.

- J'attends Isabella.

- Jamais, jamais de la vie je ne m'excuserai.

Je partis en courant et pleurant dans ma chambre. Je voulais mourir. Pourquoi ma vie s'était-elle transformée en cauchemar ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal pour mériter ça ?

Je dus m'endormir car quand j'ouvrais les yeux il faisait presque nuit. Je sentis une main posée sur mon visage et levai la tête.

- Bella, je suis désolée. Je sais ce qu'elle te fait mais elle n'est pas si méchante tu sais. Tu devrais aller la voir et lui demander pardon. Tu n'avais pas à lui parler de la sorte.

- Mon oncle, non. Je vous en prie, je ne peux pas, elle…elle dénigre mes parents, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-elle toujours mauvaise avec eux ? Que lui ont-ils fait ? Que lui ai-je fait ?

- Mon ange, tu n'y es pour rien. Lauren est simplement jalouse de la vie que ta mère a eue. Elle aurait voulu avoir sa beauté et son intelligence, elle a toujours envié Renée. Depuis toute petite. Alors quand elle te voit, elle revoit sa sœur. Tu es aussi belle que ta maman Bella. Tu es aussi courageuse et intelligente. Laisse-là dire et ne fais pas attention à ses paroles.

J'aimais bien Marcus. Il était tout l'inverse de sa femme. Il était doux et calme. Trop calme justement. Je me demandais comment il avait pu épouser ce dragon. Elle l'envoyait souvent pour me « remettre les idées en place » disait-elle, mais jamais il n'avait levé la voix et encore moins la main sur moi. Il savait toujours quoi dire pour me consoler. Et je voyais bien qu'il avait aimé ma mère. Il ne faisait toujours que des éloges sur elle. Par contre il ne parlait jamais de Charlie.

- Je vais essayer, mais c'est si dur.

Ernest s'était posé sur mes genoux et je caressais sa fourrure. Il était doux et j'avais besoin de cette douceur.

- C'est bien Bella, montre lui que tu vaux mieux qu'elle. Mais n'oublie pas ton éducation s'il te plait. Ta mère n'aurait pas aimé que tu parles comme ça.

Le silence s'installa entre nous quelques secondes et je baissai la tête. Il avait raison, maman et papa n'auraient pas voulu que je manque de respect envers un adulte. Et je voyais déjà Sue me faire une remontrance.

_« Mlle Bella, votre père ne vous fait pas fréquenter la meilleure école de Londres pour jurer comme un homme. Non mais vraiment, vous devriez avoir honte jeune fille de parler telle une poissonnière. »_

_Et elle m'aurait fait un clin d'œil._

Au souvenir de ces paroles j'esquissai un sourire.

- Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris Bella.

Marcus avait pris mon menton dans sa main et m'embrassait le front.

- Tiens j'ai pu chaparder cette pomme pour toi. Mais ne dis rien à Lauren.

Il me tendit le fruit et me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Comme si j'allais en parler à l'ogre.

Je mangeais la pomme tout en caressant Ernest qui ronronnait comme un bienheureux. Ah la vie de chat. Quoi de meilleur ?

***

- Isabella Swann tu te lèves immédiatement et tu viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine tout de suite.

Et me voilà repartie pour une autre journée dans ma misérable vie. Histoire de commencer à peu prés correctement la journée, je me levais de suite et m'habillais. Enfin si porter une espèce de robe difforme et trop grande pouvait être qualifié d'habillement.

Une fois dans la cuisine, je me servis un verre de lait frais et pris un morceau de pain sec.

- Bonjour Isabella. On ne t'a pas appris la politesse dans ton école de petites filles riches ?

Wow Lauren qui me dit bonjour. Il devait se tramer quelque chose d'important. Elle était presque souriante en plus.

- B'jour.

- Tu vas aller faire tes corvées et à midi pile, je veux que tout soit fini. Tu iras te laver entièrement et tu mettras la robe avec laquelle tu es venue ici il y a deux ans.

Il devait vraiment se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'elle m'autorise à me laver de la tête aux pieds un jour de semaine. D'habitude c'était réservé aux dimanches, histoire de ne pas « gaspiller » l'eau, comme si c'était elle qui allait la puiser au puits. Je me demande même si elle sait qu'il se trouve au fond de la cours derrière la porcherie.

- Puisque comme d'habitude tu fais ton égoïste et tu ne demandes pas ce qu'il se passe je vais te le dire. Mon très cher cousin Aro, qui lui contrairement à ton père a su garder de l'argent, vient nous rendre visite aujourd'hui et il arrivera dans l'après-midi. Je veux que tu nous fasses honneur. Peut être qu'ainsi il pourrait te proposer de travailler pour lui. Et j'aurai enfin un peu d'argent à moi parce que oui Isabella, ce que tu gagneras à la ville, tu nous l'enverras. Ce sera la récompense pour t'avoir nourrie, logée, blanchie pendant deux ans. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire honte Isabella.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce Aro, mais une lueur d'espoir me traversa et peut être alors que cette journée serait différente des autres. Peut être qu'enfin le bonheur aller revenir vers moi.

A midi pile j'étais prête.

Quand Marcus arriva pour déjeuner. Il me dévisagea et je pus lire de la surprise dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha et vint m'embrasser sur la joue. Puis sans rien dire il se dirigea vers la salle principale et se mit à table.

Il demanda à Lauren en quel honneur j'avais revêtu la seule robe à peu prés potable que j'avais et elle lui expliqua. Je sentis comme de la fureur dans ses yeux et de la détresse. Pourquoi avait-il peur d'Aro ?

Il me demanda d'aller dans ma chambre me reposer à la fin du repas, il devait parler avec ma tante.

Je montais donc, Ernest sur mes pas. Je les entendis se disputer, mais ne compris pas ce qu'ils disaient.

Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et je vis Marcus approcher de moi.

- Je suis désolée Bella. Je…

Il fut interrompu par le bruit d'une carriole. Aro venait d'arrivée. Il me regarda et je pus lire de la honte dans son regard.

- Nous devrions y aller avant que le tyran ne nous hurle de descendre. Dit-il en souriant. Mais son sourire était faux.

Nous descendîmes donc rejoindre le nouvel arrivant.

Lauren lui sauta dessus et faillit le renverser.

Aro était un homme grand, un peu empâté, au visage rouge et marqué. Il était habillé comme un homme de la ville. Il repoussa Lauren tout en se dirigea vers moi.

Arrivée à ma hauteur il se défit de son chapeau haut de forme et s'inclina face à moi.

- Tu dois être Isabella ? Ma chère cousine m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu es encore plus jolie que ce qu'elle ne m'avait dit.

Il prit ma main et y déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Il avait de très bonnes manières mais son regard était…étrange. Il me fit peur. Toutes mes convictions de la matinée venaient de partir en fumée.

- Isabella tu pourrais pour une fois te servir de tes cours et répondre à Aro. Désolée cher cousin, ce n'est pas la politesse qui l'étouffe.

- Ce n'est rien Lauren, elle doit être intimidée. Isabella, enchanté je suis Aro Volturi, je suis le cousin de ta tante et aussi de ta défunte mère. Quel âge as-tu jeune fille ?

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Volturi. Je…j'aurai 18 ans en septembre prochain, Monsieur, pourquoi ?

La question était à peine sortie de ma bouche que je la regrettais déjà.

- Isabella !!!!!

L'ogre se mit à hurler mon prénom et leva la main sur moi. Mais Aro stoppa son bras et lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Il n'était peut être pas si mauvais que ça, tout compte fait.

- Lauren je t'interdis de lever la main sur ce magnifique visage.

Sa voix était posée et imposait le respect.

Je vis le visage de ma tante se décomposer et elle commença à s'excuser auprès de son cousin. Celui-ci n'en eut que faire et demanda à ce qu'elle lui serve à boire.

Elle se tourna dans ma direction et m'ordonna d'aller chercher des rafraîchissements le temps qu'ils s'installent à table.

- Je t'ai demandé à toi Lauren et non à Isabella, il me semble. Alors bouge-toi, j'ai soif et je viens de faire un long trajet.

Celle-ci me jeta un regard mauvais et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Nous nous installâmes autour de la table et Aro me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils se mirent alors à discuter de la vie londonienne et j'écoutais distraitement. J'adorais Londres et il était difficile pour moi d'entendre parler de la vie mondaine. La vie que j'avais jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais partie dans mes pensées quand la voix de Lauren se fit plus forte et que je sentis un pincement sur mon bras.

- Isabella, tu attends quoi pour répondre à la proposition d'Aro ?

Je levai alors mes yeux vers eux et frottai l'endroit où Lauren venait de me pincer.

- Je…je.

- Et oui comme d'habitude tu étais encore dans tes rêves. Aro te fait une magnifique proposition. Voudrais-tu aller enseigner pour une de ses amies à Londres ?

- Enseigner ? Je…

- Une de mes très bonnes amies recherche des jeunes filles pour enseigner dans son école…

Il ne put terminer car ma tante lui coupa la parole, il ne devait pas aller assez vite pour elle.

- En gros Isabella voudrais-tu enseigner pour Lady Victoria ?

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais l'occasion de retourner à Londres. Cet homme était mon sauveur.

Ne me voyant pas répondre il continua.

- J'entretiens de très bonnes relations avec Lady Victoria. Je sais qu'elle recherche pour son école une jeune fille jolie et aux bonnes manières. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre par ta tante, tu as été dans un collège privé de Londres et je crois que tu pourrais faire l'affaire. Enfin si tu le désires bien sûr. Tu seras nourrie, logée, blanchie et tu recevras un salaire à la fin de chaque mois. De plus, je pourrais te présenter des hommes convenables afin d'arranger un mariage. Bien sûr ta tante m'a dit que tu n'avais pas de dot, mais je pourrais te faire l'avance et une fois mariée tu pourras me rembourser. Cet arrangement restera entre nous et personne ne sera au courant. Alors Isabella es-tu intéressée ?

Je me tournais vers mon oncle et son regard était noir de haine. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. La proposition d'Aro était plus qu'alléchante même si la partie mariage ne me convenait pas. Mais peut être que je pourrais revoir Tyler et alors mes rêves pourraient enfin se réaliser. Et puis cela voulait aussi dire que je ne vivrais plus avec Lauren.

- J'accepte volontiers Monsieur Volturi. C'est très généreux de votre part et je serais ravie de vous suivre à Londres.

Contre toute attente je vis Marcus se lever de table et partir en râlant.

- Très bien nous partirons donc dès le lever du soleil. Je vais aller dormir à l'auberge ce soir et je passerai te chercher demain matin. Maintenant laisse-nous, je dois régler quelques affaires personnelles avec ta tante.

Je sortis donc de la maison et allai me balader dans les champs alentours. Je m'allongeai au soleil et me mis à penser à la vie qui m'attendait. Enfin j'allais pouvoir réintégrer mon cercle d'amis, enfin j'allais revoir Tyler et Eleazar, tout du moins je l'espérais.

* * *

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre.

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés.

Il faut bien posé les bases de l'histoire et les premiers chapitres ne sont pas les mieux je le conçois.

J'espère quand même vous avoir donner envie de lire la suite.

Vu que j'ai deux chap d'avance, je peux envoyer un teaser pour chaque review si vous le souhaitez.

Je posterais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, l'histoire vous intéresse t'elle ?

Et sachez qu'une review, c'est comme une rencontre avec Rob !!! C'est le pied !!!

Bises So.


	2. Chapter 2 : Déchanter

**Coucou à toutes !!!**

**Nous sommes mardi et comme promis voilà le chapitre 2.**

**Je voudrais toutes vous remercier de l'accueil fait à ma fic, je suis ravie que ce premier chapitre vous ai donné envie de lire la suite.**

**Certaines réponses dans ce chapitre.**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les nons-inscrites qui m'ont reviewée et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les inscrits.**

**Merci à Béa prendre de son temps pour me corriger.**

**Je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

*******

**Chapitre 2**

**Déchanter**

*******

_Je sortis donc de la maison et allai me balader dans les champs alentours. Je m'allongeai au soleil et me mis à penser à la vie qui m'attendait. Enfin j'allais pouvoir réintégrer mon cercle d'amis, enfin j'allais revoir Tyler et Eleazar, tout du moins je l'espérais. _

**_-h-_**

Je rentrai à la maison. Lauren et Marcus m'attendaient sur le pas de la porte.

- J'espère que tu ne nous feras pas honte Isabella. Mon cousin est un homme bon de t'offrir l'opportunité de travailler en ville. Mademoiselle va enfin pouvoir jouer à la princesse.

- Ca suffit Lauren. Laisse cette enfant tranquille.

- Tiens, Marcus a enfin décidé d'ouvrir sa bouche. Et bien sûr c'est pour prendre la défense d'Isabella. Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote mon cher, ne crois-tu pas que je sais que tu étais amoureux de Renée ? Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de moi et que nos parents t'ont obligé à m'épouser. Je sais que si elle n'avait pas rencontré le beau Charlie Swan c'est avec elle que tu te serais marié. Mais mon pauvre Marcus, elle n'en avait rien à faire de toi. Et toi tu prends la défense de sa gamine. Tu n'es qu'un faible Marcus, tu…

- J'ai dit ça suffit Lauren. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne veux plus écouter le moindre mot sortir de ta bouche. Tu es une horrible bonne femme. Tu n'es qu'une mégère, tu es jalouse à en crever, tu es vile.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à leurs disputes. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il y en avait. J'étais ravie de pouvoir quitter cette femme, mais j'avais de la peine de laisser Marcus. C'était un homme bon.

De colère Lauren se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Je me retrouvai seule avec Marcus.

- Bella viens t'asseoir près de moi.

Il me sourit et se poussa pour me laisser une petite place. Il passa son bras sur mes épaules et attrapa mon menton de sa main droite.

- Bella, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir de te voir partir. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Aro, mais je te demande de prendre soin de toi. Fais-moi la promesse de revenir au moindre souci que tu auras.

- Mon oncle je…

- Ecoute-moi Bella s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas confiance en ce lui. Ne serait-ce que le fait que Lauren l'aime bien, me fait penser qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il dit être. Mais je vois dans tes yeux que tu sembles heureuse de pouvoir retourner à Londres alors je ne t'en empêcherai pas et puis je peux me tromper. Mais je tiens à ce que tu me fasses la promesse que si tu en as le besoin tu viendras me trouver.

- Je vous le promets mon oncle.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue.

- Tu sais c'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure, j'ai été très amoureux de ta maman. Mais lorsqu'elle a choisi Charlie, je l'ai laissée, c'était son choix et elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. Comme toi aujourd'hui.

Il avait murmuré tout ça et des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux.

- Allez va te coucher maintenant, une dure journée t'attend demain. Et il faut que tu sois en forme.

- Merci Marcus. Bonne nuit.

Je le laissai là et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, Ernest vint me rejoindre. Je le pris dans mes bras et il se mit de suite à ronronner.

- Tu vois Ernest, le bonheur va peut être me sourire. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver une vie agréable.

Comme s'il me comprenait, il leva sa tête vers moi et appuya sa joue dans ma main.

Il se mit à lécher mes doigts et un léger miaulement sortit de sa gorge. Certains animaux avaient plus d'humanité que certains humains. Et j'étais réellement triste de devoir le laisser à la merci de Lauren, même si je sais que Marcus l'empêchera de lui faire du mal. Mais je me fis la promesse de revenir le chercher le jour où je serais vraiment heureuse. Après tout n'avait-il pas été mon seul confident depuis deux ans ?

Je me mis à fredonner une berceuse que Sue aimait me chantonner lorsque j'étais petite tout en le caressant et en imaginant mon futur. Je ne voyais plus le noir du tunnel mais un ciel bien éclairé.

Je dus m'endormir parce que la voix de ma tante me fit sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis que le soleil commençait à se lever. Aujourd'hui allait être un jour nouveau, j'en avais la certitude.

- Isabella lève-toi, Aro va arriver et tu ne voudrais certainement pas qu'il parte sans toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu es bien trop fière pour rester à la campagne. Tu es bien comme ta mère tiens. Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse, aller faire la belle en ville. J'espère vraiment que cette Lady Victoria saura te mater ma petite et qu'elle te montrera ce qu'est la vraie vie.

Cela m'aurait étonné aussi qu'elle fasse preuve de gentillesse envers moi ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

Je décidai que ça ne servait à rien de lui répondre, elle ne gâcherait pas mon enthousiasme.

Je préparai mes affaires, cela fut vite fait étant donné que je n'avais pratiquement rien.

J'entendis la calèche arriver et me précipitai vers l'entrée. Aro était là, tout sourire.

- Bonjour jolie Isabella, es-tu prête ?

Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, ni de m'appeler mais l'excitation de retourner en ville dépassait tout ça.

- Oui Monsieur Volturi.

- Très bien alors dis au revoir à ton oncle et à ta tante et monte en voiture.

Je me dirigeai vers Lauren, mais elle me tint à bonne distance d'elle.

- J'espère avoir pris la bonne décision en t'envoyant avec ce cher Aro, Isabella, et surtout j'ose croire que tu ne me feras pas honte.

J'avais envie de lui cracher toutes ces vérités au visage, mais je me retins, ayant trop peur d'être punie et de devoir rester ici. Je baissai donc la tête et acceptai tant bien que mal ses éternels reproches.

Une fois son baratin terminé je me dirigeai vers Marcus et il me serra dans ses bras. Il embrassa le dessus de mon crâne.

- N'oublie pas ta promesse Bella, murmura-t-il de façon à ce que je sois seule à l'entendre.

- Je n'oublie pas mon Oncle. Vous allez me manquez.

J'étais vraiment émue de le quitter. Je n'étais pas triste mais je ressentais une pointe d'émotion parcourir mon cœur.

- Allez Isabella, monte en voiture il est temps de partir.

Je me séparai de l'éteinte de Marcus et grimpai dans l'attelage. Je me retournai et eus un pincement au cœur en voyant Ernest assis sur le pas de la porte en train de faire sa toilette. Il me manquerait.

Je m'installai dans la voiture. On voyait qu'Aro était quelqu'un qui avait les moyens. L'intérieur était assez spacieux pour accueillir six personnes. Les fauteuils étaient en cuir et très souples. Je me plaçai près d'une vitre et attendis qu'il me rejoigne.

Je n'étais plus jamais sortie d'ici depuis que j'étais arrivée il y a deux ans. L'excitation était à son comble. J'espérais rencontrer d'anciennes connaissances dans l'école de Lady Victoria.

Le trajet fut agréable. Aro me questionna sur mes parents, me confia regretter de ne pas avoir connu ma mère un peu plus et de ce fait ne pas avoir appris le décès de mon père pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi plus tôt. Il me mit assez à l'aise même si par moment le regard qu'il me portait me dérangeait.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Londres et je sentis mon cœur s'affoler dans ma poitrine. Cela faisait du bien de revoir la ville avec ses boutiques, ses femmes habillées à la dernière mode et élégantes, ses rues pavées et ses grandes maisons bourgeoises.

J'entendis le cocher frapper contre la vitre avant et signaler ainsi notre arrivée. Même si le voyage avait été plaisant j'étais éreintée.

Aro sortit et me tendit la main pour me faire descendre. Je levai la tête et vis une maison bourgeoise. Une femme d'un certain âge vint nous accueillir.

- Monsieur Volturi, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Oh vous devez être Mademoiselle Swan, venez avec moi jeune fille je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre. Je…

- Madame Stewart veuillez prendre le sac d'Isabella et le déposer dans ses quartiers. Je vais moi-même lui faire visiter la maison et je la conduirais dans sa chambre. Je souhaite que le repas soit prêt pour 18h30, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais me retirer de bonne heure ce soir. Je suppose qu'il en est de même pour Isabella. Et préparez-lui un bain chaud aussi. Il me semble qu'elle en a bien besoin.

La femme ronde s'approcha de moi et prit mes affaires. Elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds et je vis un grand sourire étendre ses lèvres.

- Madame Stewart, j'ai dit 18h30.

- Oui Monsieur, j'y vais.

Elle se retira dans la maison. Aro me prit la main et me fit le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée. Je n'aimais pas la distance assez restreinte qu'il mettait entre nous. J'étais mal à l'aise.

Le hall d'entrée était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu de maison aussi belle. Même celle de mes parents, pourtant aisés, n'était pas aussi splendide.

Le sol était fait de marbre blanc. Au centre du hall se trouvait une fontaine en pierre avec trois femmes nues portant chacune une amphore au dessus de la tête, légèrement penchées en avant. L'eau s'échappait des récipients et s'écoulait sur leurs corps plus que parfaits.

Je m'attardais pour regarder tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, des objets, des statues de valeur, magnifiques mais qui me mettaient mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression que tout avait un rapport avec le corps féminin dans son plus simple appareil. Même les tableaux représentaient des scènes plutôt osées. L'ambiance me paraissait malsaine. Mais peut être que la fatigue et l'appréhension d'une nouvelle vie, me faisaient penser comme ça. Peut être que je me faisais des idées et qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout ça me paraîtrait normal.

Aro plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me fit faire le tour de la maison. Toutes les pièces étaient magnifiques. La plupart possédaient une cheminée en marbre où crépitait un feu. Elles étaient toutes meublées avec goût et richesse. Même les couloirs de la maison étaient décorés de petites consoles faites de bois précieux et recouvertes de bibelots en tout genre et apparemment assez onéreux.

Je fis aussi connaissance avec le personnel mais Aro me signifia que je n'avais aucunement le droit de m'adresser à eux si ce n'est à Madame Stewart qui serait à mon service lorsque je serais dans sa maison, me précisant qu'ils étaient là pour travailler et non pour lier une quelconque amitié. Il me conduisit enfin dans ma chambre.

Un lit à baldaquin immense trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des tentures en voile transparent faisaient ressortir le bois majestueux du meuble. Une baignoire en marbre rose d'où s'échappait de la vapeur reposait dans le coin de la pièce. Aux quatre murs, des tableaux immenses étaient exposés. L'un deux attira plus particulièrement mon regard. Il représentait quatre jeunes femmes nues en train de jouer au jeu de l'oie, tandis que cachés derrière des rideaux imposants, des hommes les regardaient.

Hypnotisée par la contemplation de ce tableau, je n'entendis pas qu'Aro s'était adressé à moi. Il fallut qu'il porte sa main à mon épaule pour que mon esprit réintègre le présent.

- Ce tableau a l'air de te passionner Isabella. Le trouves-tu à ton goût ?

- Je… heu…

Ne sachant quoi répondre, je regardai Madame Stewart essayant de lui faire comprendre de venir à mon secours.

- Monsieur Volturi je pense qu'il faudrait que la jeune Isabella prenne son bain au risque que l'eau ne refroidisse.

- Bien vous avez raison Madame Stewart, Isabella je te laisse donc prendre ton bain et te reposer. Je t'attends à 18h30 dans la grande salle à manger. Et j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'honneur de revêtir la robe posée sur ton lit. Madame Stewart, je vous prierai de l'aider.

- Bien sûr Monsieur Volturi.

Je remerciai intérieurement la nurse d'être venue m'aider. Qu'aurais-je pu répondre à Aro ? Que le tableau était à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Je secouai la tête, comment pouvais-je trouver quelque chose d'attirant dans cette œuvre ? Je devais être réellement fatiguée.

Depuis deux ans je n'avais pas pris de bain chaud et je devais avouer que j'en avais plus qu'envie. Mais savoir que Madame Stewart resterait avec moi me gênait. J'étais assez pudique et me déshabiller devant elle était plus qu'impossible.

- Allons mon petit déshabille-toi l'eau va refroidir.

- Euh Madame…

- Pas de gêne Isabella, je suis une femme, je sais comment tu es faite et tu n'es pas la première jeune fille de qui je m'occupe… enfin je veux dire j'ai déjà pris soin des filles de Monsieur Volturi. Et puis appelle-moi Mary lorsque nous ne sommes que toutes les deux. Allez dépêche-toi.

Elle se retourna pour me laisser un peu d'intimité et je me déshabillai. Je me dépêchai de m'immerger dans l'eau du bain. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de moi. Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau et frotta le savon. Elle commença à vouloir me frictionner mais je l'en empêchai.

- S'il vous plait Mary, je voudrais le faire moi-même. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi.

Elle soupira.

- Très bien. Je vais aller en cuisine voir si tout est prêt. Je te laisse seule.

- Merci.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

Je commençai à me laver, repensant à ma vie d'avant. Ma vie chez mes parents. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne pus retenir un sanglot.

Une fois propre je me levai et m'essuyai. Je m'approchai de la coiffeuse quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mary se plaça derrière moi et me tendit les sous-vêtements. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi joli, mais également d'autant osé. Elle dût remarquer ma gêne et sourit.

- Ne sois pas gênée Isabella, Monsieur Aro aime les belles choses pour ses filles.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était marié. Je n'ai pas vu ses filles ni sa femme.

- Il n'est pas marié Isabella, mais trêve de blabla, habille-toi où tu vas le faire attendre et il a horreur de patienter.

Sa réaction était bizarre et je pus voir de la peine ou plutôt de la pitié dans ses yeux. Je repensai à ce que m'avait dit Marcus et je commençai à être inquiète. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser trop de questions, elle me fit me lever et m'aida à passer les vêtements. Le haut était une petite chemise à fines bretelles, en voile blanc transparent, fermée au niveau de la poitrine mais ouverte au niveau du ventre et qui s'arrêtait au niveau du pubis. Puis elle me tendit une culotte en voile transparent elle aussi.

J'enfilai le tout et me regardai dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. C'était très joli et cela faisait ressortir la blancheur de ma peau. Je trouvais que ça me mettait en valeur. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise de porter ce genre de sous-vêtements qui ne cachait rien de mon corps.

Elle me fit me retourner et me passa une robe corset en dentelle perlée de couleur chair. Elle était magnifique. Elle la ferma grâce aux liens en soie qui se trouvaient dans le dos. Le corset rehaussait ma poitrine, la faisant plus imposante. Je rougis de me voir dans une tenue aussi osée. Pour parfaire la tenue, elle déposa un collier avec un pendant en forme de goutte qui se posa sur ma poitrine.

Enfin je revêtis un châle de la même couleur que la robe. Je me trouvais jolie pour la première fois depuis deux ans.

Même si la tenue était assez audacieuse pour une fille de bonne famille, je me sentais honorée de porter une tenue aussi impressionnante.

Elle me fit asseoir et commença à me coiffer. Ses mains étaient douces et me rappelaient celles de Sue. Elle adorait inventer de nouvelles façons de faire tenir mes cheveux longs autour de mon visage. Elle disait qu'elle jouait à la poupée et je dois dire que j'aimais ça.

Mary me sortit de mes souvenirs et me dit qu'il était temps que je rejoigne Aro pour éviter de le faire attendre.

Je le retrouvai alors dans la salle à manger. Il était assis en bout de table et se leva à mon entrée dans la salle. Il vint me prendre la main sur laquelle il posa un baiser puis m'accompagna à ma place. Faisant preuve de galanterie il tira ma chaise et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Il rejoint enfin sa place et je vis une servante nous apporter les plats.

Le repas se passa simplement, nous mangions en silence. Il me jetait par moment des regards en coin. Je n'étais pas vraiment en confiance mais passais outre. Au moment des desserts, il commença à parler.

- Tu es vraiment très en beauté Isabella ce soir. Ta tante ne m'avait pas menti. Et cette robe est vraiment magnifique sur toi, tu lui fais honneur, je suis très fier de t'avoir avec moi.

Je rougis.

- Ne sois pas gênée Isabella. Tu dois prendre confiance en toi et en ta beauté. Lorsque tu seras chez Lady Victoria, tu vas rencontrer des hommes riches qui ne jureront que par toi.

Je ne comprenais pas trop où il voulait en venir.

- Je croyais que c'était une école ?

- C'en est une ma chère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant, nous irons demain la visiter, Victoria t'attend avec impatience. Pour le moment tu vas aller te coucher et te reposer. Je te veux en forme pour demain. Notre programme va être chargé et je n'accepterai pas que tu me fasses déshonneur. Sache que seules les jeunes filles les plus jolies sont acceptées chez mon amie. Son établissement est fréquenté par les hommes les plus puissants de Londres. Et ils sont intraitables quant à la marchan… quant aux filles que Victoria leurs présente.

Je ne me sentais plus du tout en confiance en entendant ses paroles. Il me faisait peur et je ne voyais pas pourquoi des hommes riches avaient besoin d'aller dans une école. Mon cœur commença à se serrer et je regrettai presque de ne plus être sous le joug de ma tante.

La fatigue du voyage commençant à se faire sentir dans mon corps je baillai.

- Je vois que le sommeil te rattrape. Il est temps pour toi d'aller au lit Isabella. Je vais quant à moi aller dans mon bureau.

Il fit sonner la petite cloche qui lui permettait d'appeler son personnel. La servante arriva.

- Monsieur a sonné ?

- Oui Edwige. Nous avons terminé. Isabella va aller se coucher quant à moi je vais dans mon bureau. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir débarrasser et ensuite vous pourrez prendre congé. Vous direz à tout le personnel que je n'ai plus besoin de leur service ce soir. Tout le monde peut se retirer.

- Bien Monsieur.

Elle prit les plats et se dirigea vers ce que je pensais être les cuisines. Aro se leva, passa derrière moi et tira ma chaise pour m'aider à me lever.

- Je ne te raccompagne pas Isabella.

Il se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura.

- Bonne nuit très chère.

Un frisson de peur parcourut mon corps. Je n'avais absolument pas confiance. Et savoir que nous serions seuls dans la maison cette nuit me fit grelotter. J'espérais que la porte de ma chambre avait une serrure.

- Merci Monsieur Volturi, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

J'eus du mal à parler mais je voulais faire bonne figure. Peut être que je me faisais juste des idées.

Je remontai donc dans ma chambre. Je fermai la porte et vis qu'elle ne se verrouillait pas. J'eus peur mais la fatigue prit le dessus. Sans me déshabiller, j'allai m'allonger sur le lit m'enroulant dans le couvre lit en laine. Je restai un moment perdue dans mes pensées à admirer le feu de cheminée.

J'avais dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Pensant que c'était le matin j'imaginai Mary entrer. Mais je vis Aro passer la tête par le chambranle de la porte. Il faisait encore nuit, je fis donc semblant de dormir espérant qu'il partirait, qu'il venait seulement voir si je dormais pour être en forme le lendemain. Mais il n'en fit rien. Je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre. Mon cœur s'emballa et je sentis des gouttes de sueur faire leur apparition sur mon front. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

- Isabella ?

Sa voix était rauque et hésitante.

Je ne bougeai pas priant pour qu'il fasse demi-tour.

- Isabella je sais que tu ne dors pas. Montre-moi comme tu es belle dans les sous-vêtements que je t'ai choisi. Montre à ton oncle Aro comme tu es docile et bien élevée.

Je me pelotonnai dans le lit reculant mon corps le plus loin possible. Il s'était assis au bord du lit et je pouvais sentir son haleine avinée sur moi. Sa main repoussa le couvre lit et je me retrouvai à sa merci.

Je poussai un cri de terreur et il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche.

- Ca ne sert à rien de crier Isabella, il n'y a que toi et moi dans la maison. Allez sois une gentille demoiselle et laisse-moi profiter de ton corps. Tu me le dois. N'oublie pas ma chère. Je suis venu te sortir de ta vie misérable pour te faire côtoyer la grande vie. Tu me le dois bien Isabella. Alors enlève cette robe et montre moi ton magnifique corps.

Il retira sa main de ma bouche et y déposa ses lèvres. Je fus prise d'un haut le cœur.

- Non Monsieur, je vous en prie, laissez-moi.

- Tssss tsss Isabella, je t'avais dit que tu devrais me rembourser. Et bien tu vas commencer ce soir.

Je le sentis s'agacer, il passa sa main sur son front.

- Dépêche-toi de te déshabiller Isabella je n'ai pas toute la nuit. Et puis comment se fait-il que tu portes encore tes vêtements de jours ?

J'étais transie de peur. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Je remerciai intérieurement le ciel de m'être endormie avant d'avoir eu le courage de me mettre en petite tenue.

Il se leva et défit sa robe de chambre, se retrouvant seulement en pantalon de nuit devant moi. Il était rouge et ses yeux étaient noirs de colère.

Dans un sursaut de courage je me levai d'un bond du lit et allai me réfugier le plus loin possible de lui dans la chambre.

- Je vous en prie, ne me faites pas de mal, ramenez-moi chez mon oncle, je vous en prie.

- Non Isabella, tu es vraiment trop tentante dans cette tenue, regarde-toi, regarde ta magnifique poitrine qui s'offre à moi, elle m'appelle Isabella et tu en as autant envie que moi, je peux le voir, je peux le sentir. Et puis tu ne t'es pas fait prier pour venir avec moi chère amie. Tu devais savoir dans quoi tu t'engageais, tu ne peux tout de même pas être aussi naïve que ça.

- Je vous en supplie Monsieur, ramenez moi chez ma tante, je ne vous devrai rien comme ça. Je vous en supplie s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal.

Je pleurais de tout mon saoul, espérant qu'il s'arrêterait.

Mais il s'approcha de moi tel un félin devant sa proie. J'étais effrayée et je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je devais sortir de la chambre et fuir cette maison. Mais comment ?

- Isabella tu ne voudrais tout de même pas décevoir cette chère Lauren n'est-ce pas ? Que penserait-elle de toi si je te ramenais chez elle au bout du deuxième jour ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle t'infligerait une punition bien plus dure que ce que je veux te faire ? Allez je serai doux si tu fais preuve de bonne volonté. Je n'aime pas les filles qui me résistent. Ca finit toujours mal alors que ça pourrait être si bien pour nous deux. Je pourrais te faire atteindre des plaisirs dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence.

Il était tout près de moi et son haleine me rendait malade. Il sentait l'alcool et le tabac. Sa main s'était posée sur un de mes seins et un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je pleurai sans m'en rendre compte.

- Nooooooon.

Je ne sais comment mais je me retrouvais plaquée contre la cheminée, sa langue dans mon cou. Il me répugnait. Un haut le cœur me traversa et je tournai la tête pour éviter ses lèvres. Quand je vis mon échappatoire. J'attrapai un chandelier posé sur l'âtre et l'abattis sur sa tête de toutes mes forces à plusieurs reprises.

Je sentis son emprise se desserrer et le vis chanceler en arrière avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Sans réfléchir je m'enfuis en courant de la maison. Franchissant le porche du jardin j'entendis plusieurs voix hurler mon prénom.

Sans me retourner, affolée, je me mis à courir, courir et encore courir m'éloignant le plus loin possible de la demeure.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut une éternité, je me stoppai histoire de reprendre mon souffle.

J'étais frigorifiée et je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé et ce que je devais faire. J'étais perdue, affolée et seule dans une ville au milieu de la nuit. Je pensais à me rendre chez Eleazar, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Tout à coup j'entendis deux voix se rapprocher de moi. La terreur reprit de plus belle possession de mon corps et je me fis aussi petite que je pus.

- Regarde Sam, c'est elle.

- Oh non de dieu, elle va lui plaire c'est sûr. Une pareille beauté, on a tiré le gros lot Embry ce soir.

Ils s'approchèrent de plus en plus de moi et je pus voir que c'était des marins. Ils étaient jeunes et je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de leur échapper. Il ne servait à rien de courir ou de crier. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de prier. Prier pour qu'ils en finissent rapidement avec moi et qu'ils me tuent. Prier pour que je rejoigne mes parents.

- Bonsoir mademoiselle.

Leurs yeux détaillèrent mon corps et je vis même l'un d'eux se passer la langue sur les lèvres. J'en eu la nausée.

- Il va être fier de nous.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire.

- Espérons qu'il nous en fera profiter lorsqu'il en aura fini avec elle.

- Oh oui j'espère bien aussi.

Ils attrapèrent mes épaules et me poussèrent en avant.

Je voulais encore une fois hurler et m'enfuir en courant, mais que pouvais-je faire seule contre deux hommes. Et pour aller où ? J'avais déjà eu de la chance de pouvoir échapper à Aro, je n'en aurais pas une deuxième pour réussir à semer et courir plus vite que ces marins. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, je sentais l'abandon prendre possession de mon corps. La fatigue, la peur, me firent lâcher prise.

- Où m'emmenez-vous ? Réussis-je à dire.

- Et bien on peut dire que tu n'es pas très récalcitrante toi. Tu vas voir on a juste un petit bout de chemin à faire. Tu vois le bateau là-bas ?

Le bateau ? Je n'avais même pas fait attention que mes pas m'avaient conduite au port. Je regardai dans la direction qu'ils m'indiquaient et y vis un magnifique trois mats en bois. J'acquiesçai.

- Et bien nous allons là-bas, à bord de L'Eclipse.

Pourquoi m'emmenaient-ils sur un bateau ? Faisaient-ils du trafic de femmes ? J'en avais entendu parler chez mon oncle. Plusieurs femmes avaient disparu à Londres, Scotland Yard soupçonnait un trafic d'esclave pour des pays primitifs. Etait-ce là mon avenir ?

Perdue dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas que nous étions à bord de la frégate. Ils me dirigèrent vers une porte située de l'autre côté du pont et la franchirent en me poussant à l'intérieur.

Je vis alors un homme à la carrure athlétique se lever de derrière un bureau. Malgré la peur qui me tiraillait, je le détaillai. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en velours noir et d'une chemise blanche aux premiers boutons ouverts sur une poitrine à l'apparence musclée. Remontant plus haut, je vis que son visage était plutôt très bien dessiné, une mâchoire imposante carré, des yeux d'un vert pénétrant qui me dévisageaient aussi et des cheveux en bataille tirant sur le brun roux. Si je n'avais pas été aussi apeurée par ce qu'ils allaient me faire, j'aurais pu le trouver beau.

Il s'avança vers moi, une expression de satisfaction traversant son visage.

- Et bien beau travail Sam. Vous avez dû chercher un moment pour me ramener pareille beauté.

- Non Capitaine, on l'a trouvée tout près d'ici. Et elle ne s'est pas fait prier pour nous suivre.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur reprit une course folle et s'emballa de plus belle. Je baissai le regard.

Il tourna autour de moi et j'entendis la porte se fermer. Nous n'étions plus que tout les deux. Il se pencha vers mon cou et je pus sentir son souffle chaud sur mon oreille.

- Très jolie, murmura-t-il.

Je sentis son regard examiner mon corps et un frisson me traversa. Il ne me touchait pas, mais sa présence était imposante et je pouvais ressentir son corps tout près du mien. C'en était presque aussi gênant que s'il avait posé ses mains sur moi.

J'étais épuisée et apeurée. Je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé dans ma vie en 24 heure. Je vivais dans la misère, on m'avait proposé de venir m'installer à la ville et d'enfin retrouver le standing de ma vie passée, j'avais accepté enjouée. Un homme avait essayé de me violer, je l'avais peut être tué et maintenant Dieu voulait me punir pour l'offense faite. Ils allaient m'envoyer dans un pays étranger en tant qu'esclave et je ne verrais plus jamais l'Angleterre. Si seulement Marcus m'avait empêché de partir. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-on tiré sur mon père ? Pourquoi ma vie n'était- elle que misère et décadence ? Je sentis un sanglot monter en moi et ne pus le retenir.

Je perçus alors la chaleur de la main de l'homme se poser sur ma joue et essuyer mes larmes, m'arrachant à mes pensée. J'osai le regarder. La douceur de sa peau sur ma joue, me fit penser qu'il n'était peut être pas celui que je croyais.

- Ravie de te voir redescendre sur Terre. Je te demandais comment tu t'appelles.

- Isabella, Monsieur. Dis-je repoussant un sanglot.

- Enchanté Isabella. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis le Capitaine de l'Eclipse.

* * *

**Et voui !!!! Ca y est Edward entre en scène !!!**

**Mais que réserve t'il à Bella ?**

**Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, Aro a montré son vrai visage, le reverrons-nous, hummm sait-on jamais.**

**Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le chap 3 !!!**

**Chapitre déjà écrit donc possibilité de teaser.**

**Bises So**.


	3. Chapter 3 : Désirs violents

Coucou à toutes (ben oui pas encore de tous)

Je sais je publie plus tard que prévu mais je tiens absolument à garder un chap d'avance et comme je n'étais pas satisfaite du chapitre 4 et que je l'ai retravaillé j'ai publié plus tard.

Sinon, je voudrais toutes vous remercier pour vos reviews trés gentilles, je suis trés touchée.

Pour les anonymes inscrivez-vous comme ça vous aurez les teasers et je pourrais répondre à vos questions.

**Ariane :** je tiens à te répondre ici et j'ai vraiment regretté de ne pouvoir discuter avec toi, donc si tu veux envoie-moi ton mail en mp miss. Et oui tu as raison de reconnaître Quand l'ouragan s'apaise puisque je suis partie de ce livre pour le début de ma fic. Je l'avais lu quand j'avais quinze ans et j'avais adoré. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir en discuter avec toi si tu veux bien.

Un merci à Béa pour sa correction et à SM pour ses perso.

J'arrête de vous embéter on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

*******

**Chapitre 3**

**Désirs violents**

*******

_- Enchanté Isabella. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis le Capitaine de l'Eclipse._

**-s-**

Il me sourit et je crus défaillir. Sa voix était douce et dénotait avec le reste de son corps. Son imposante stature me faisait peur. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ?

- As-tu dîné Isabella ?

J'hochai la tête sans le regarder. J'étais bien trop effrayée à l'idée de croiser son regard et d'y lire ce que j'avais vu dans celui d'Aro. A ce souvenir, un frisson me parcourut.

- As-tu perdu ta langue, Isabella ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Son ton s'était durci et il avait relevé mon visage vers le sien.

- Ton visage est tellement magnifique, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille, que je voudrais en profiter.

Son souffle était chaud et mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Alors ? J'attends ta réponse. As-tu dîné ?

- Oui Monsieur, réussis-je à dire la voix tressautant.

- Très bien, voudrais-tu boire quelque chose ? J'ai un très bon vin français que je serais très heureux de partager avec toi.

Il s'était éloigné de moi, se dirigeant vers le font de la pièce. Mes pulsations cardiaques ralentirent et je réussis à reprendre conscience de ma situation.

- Non merci Monsieur, dis-je en sentant mes joues rougir de honte.

Il se mit à rire ce qui me fit tressaillir. Son rire était fort mais mélodieux.

- La petite oie blanche serait-elle aussi blanche qu'elle le paraît ?

Sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi, il me fit face et je sentis son bras puissant entourer ma taille. D'un geste vif, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent collées aux miennes. Surprise par la soudaineté de son geste, je restai stoïque. Il m'était impossible de bouger. Et quand il écarta mes lèvres de sa langue, je le laissai faire, n'opposant aucune résistance.

La chaleur de son corps sur le mien était oppressante. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'un homme de toute ma vie et la fièvre que je ressentais dans tout mon être était quelque chose de troublant.

Lorsqu'il commença à caresser l'intérieur de ma bouche avec sa langue, une vague de plaisir me traversa mais un éclair de lucidité prit possession de la petite parcelle de mon cerveau encore valide et j'essayai de reculer. C'était sans compter sur sa poigne puissante. Ses mains s'activaient dans mon dos.

Il recula son visage du mien et ses yeux brillèrent d'un nouveau feu. Je pouvais y voir une pointe de ce que j'avais vu dans ceux d'Aro, mais le regard de cet homme était beaucoup plus « passionné ». Un large sourire s'incrusta sur son visage.

Il se détacha entièrement de moi. Je ressentis un vide immense et le froid s'immisça au plus profond de mes os. En ôtant ses mains, ma robe était tombée au sol. Un râle étouffé sortit de ma gorge et instinctivement je voulus porter mes mains à ma poitrine durcie par la fraicheur mais il m'en empêcha. M'attrapant par les épaules, il essaya de se coller plus encore à moi. Dans un effort extrême, je réussis tout de même à me débattre. Mais de ses muscles d'aciers il me repoussa m'interdisant toute fuite.

Sa bouche essaya en vain de trouver la mienne, mais je détournai le visage chaque fois qu'il tentait de la posséder. D'une main il réussit à bloquer ma tête et fit courir ses lèvres sur mon cou et le haut de ma poitrine. En me débattant je remarquai que j'avais encore plus ouvert sa chemise et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre moi. Ses lèvres dures et chaudes traçaient des sillons humides sur mon corps. Sa respiration s'était faite plus haletante, ses gestes plus pressants. Il me dégagea un peu de lui et tira sur le nœud qui tenait mon haut. Je me retrouvai en culotte, la poitrine à nue qu'il écrasa contre son torse. Ses lèvres réussirent à prendre ma bouche et sa langue poussa pour aller caresser la mienne. D'un geste brusque, amplifié par ma peur et le désir d'échapper à ce qui allait sûrement m'arriver je réussis à le repousser. Je m'enfuis vers la porte, essayant de lui échapper, mais je vis qu'elle était verrouillée.

J'entendis alors un râle suivi d'un rire terrifiant sortir de sa poitrine.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça et dans cette tenue ? Sais-tu que derrière cette porte, il y a plus d'une centaine d'hommes prêts à s'occuper de toi Isabella ?

J'étais quasiment nue, apeurée, mes vêtements à ses pieds. Je savais que je n'avais plus aucune chance de m'enfuir. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues et dans un ultime espoir de survie, j'attrapai un objet posé à côté de moi et le lui balançai au visage. J'arriverais peut être à l'assommer et à récupérer ma robe. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma gaucherie. Le vase ou je ne sais quoi alla s'écraser à l'opposé de lui.

Il ancra son regard dans le mien et un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Pas mal joué Isabella, mais ne te fais aucune illusion quant au vainqueur de la soirée.

Tel un félin, il commença à se diriger vers moi. N'arrivant pas à décrocher mon regard de lui, je le vis porter ses mains à sa chemise et finir de l'arracher. Puis il descendit sur les boutons retenant son pantalon et les défit. Malgré mes larmes, je sentis une douce chaleur monter sur mes joues.

- Pourquoi rougissez-vous jeune demoiselle, n'avez-vous jamais vu le corps d'un homme nu ?

Il était arrivé à ma hauteur complètement nu. Clouée au plancher, je ne pouvais bouger, trop fascinée par son corps si parfait.

Il avança la main vers mon visage et je réussis à l'éviter en me dégageant sur le côté. Il arriva à m'immobiliser contre le mur et à coller ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité sur moi, ses mains maintenant les miennes le long de mon corps. Quand sa langue s'invita dans ma bouche, je mordis sa lèvre inférieure en y mettant toute la force que je pus.

Il hurla de douleur, relâchant sa prise, ce qui me permit de lui échapper. Mais dans ma hâte de le fuir, je trébuchai et me retrouvai sur la couchette de la cabine.

Il se jeta sur moi et le poids de son corps si musclé m'empêcha de bouger.

- Tu vois même le destin s'acharne pour que tu m'appartiennes ce soir, Isabella.

- Non laissez-moi, criai-je, laissez-moi partir.

- Oh non joli petit chaton enragé, murmura-t-il tout près de mon oreille, tu vas rester là avec moi et tu vas être bien sage.

- Je vous en prie.

- Peut être plus tard si tu es gentille ma belle, mais pas maintenant.

- S'il vous p…

Je ne pus terminer, il avait repris possession de ma bouche. Je sentis sa main descendre entre mes cuisses et arracher ma dernière barrière. Puis brusquement il inséra son sexe en moi.

Je ressentis une horrible déchirure dans mon antre et poussai un cri étouffé par ses lèvres. Surpris il se stoppa, se retira de moi et fixa mes yeux. Ne voulant pas croiser son regard je bougeai la tête de droite à gauche. Il stoppa mon geste en caressant avec douceur ma joue et embrassa tendrement mes lèvres. Mes larmes continuaient de couler et un sanglot prit possession de ma poitrine.

- Shhhhhh doucement Isabella. Je suis… Regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Je fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop dur. J'avais trop mal, mal au cœur, mal au ventre.

Sa main caressant toujours mon visage, son corps moins lourd sur le mien, il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Isabella s'il te plait.

Je tournai mon visage de l'autre côté. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et s'allongea à côté de moi. Sa main n'était plus à présent sur mes joues mais caressait lentement mon ventre, mes hanches. Ce geste tendre m'apaisa.

Je ne sais combien de temps il resta comme ça mais pas assez à mon goût. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et reprendre position au dessus de moi.

Il prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et me positionna face à lui.

- S'il te plait mon ange, regarde-moi.

Comment pouvait-il m'appeler « son ange » et être tendre après ce qu'il venait de me faire ? Et pourquoi sa tendresse me donnait-elle envie de lui obéir ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

J'ouvris les yeux et son visage se transforma. La précédente dureté de ses traits avait fait place à un sourire d'une tendresse non exagérée. Enfin ça c'est ce que j'aurais pu croire s'il n'avait pas réinvesti mon intimité.

Il avait recommencé à me pénétrer, doucement au début, pour aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus loin. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'arrachait les entrailles, qu'il me brisait.

Mes larmes qui s'étaient taries, refirent surface. J'avais mal.

Il embrassa ma bouche, mes paupières, suivait le parcours de mes larmes. Ses mains caressaient ma poitrine, mon ventre. Il me chuchotait des mots tendres, mais c'était trop tard. J'étais salie. Je n'étais plus rien. Il m'avait détruite.

Me concentrant sur autre chose que ma douleur physique et mentale, je le laissai faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Son souffle devenu irrégulier s'accéléra d'un coup. Ses gestes se firent moins tendres, plus durs et dans une ultime poussée en moi, il lâcha un râle, emporté par une vague de plaisir. Dans une dernière étreinte, il embrassa mes lèvres, demandant l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue, mais je la lui refusais. Après tout je ne risquais rien de pire que ce qu'il venait de me faire. Il gémit, dirigea ses lèvres vers mon cou, sous mon oreille, y déposant de multiples baisers. Il se retira de mon intimité et bascula pour se mettre sur le dos.

Je bougeai afin de lui tourner le dos et me mis en boule le plus loin possible de son corps. Le sentir me toucher après ça me répugnait. Il posa tout de même sa main sur ma hanche et essaya de me rapprocher de lui. Mais je me fis aussi lourde que je pus et me repliai encore plus sur moi-même. Il ôta alors sa main de mon corps, soupira et je le sentis se lever du lit.

Je n'avais plus de larmes, je me sentais vide, desséchée, épuisée. Pourtant j'avais envie de pleurer, de hurler, de m'enfuir. Mais j'étais trop fatiguée. Et où irais-je ? Je méditai alors sur ce que m'avait dit Marcus. Il fallait que je rentre. Je voulais retrouver ma vie. Là-bas je pensais que je ne pourrais rien vivre de pire mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Tout cela me paraissait tellement dérisoire par rapport à maintenant. J'aurais tout donné pour y retourner, pour revenir en arrière et dire non à Aro. Lauren avait raison finalement. J'avais été punie pour avoir voulu jouer les dames en ville. Je le méritais amplement. Mais qu'allais-je devenir maintenant ? Et comment retournerais-je là-bas ? Le Capitaine Cullen me laisserait-il partir ? Il me l'avait promis. Et je l'avais laissé faire. J'espérais qu'il tiendrait sa parole.

Je ne voulais pas m'endormir, j'avais trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois assoupie. Je luttai donc contre le sommeil que je sentais arriver. Mais l'épuisement gagna du terrain et mes paupières s'alourdirent. Plus rien ne pouvait me maintenir éveillée. Même pas la peur du lendemain. Je rejoignis le pays des songes.

*******

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Voulant fuir, je bougeai légèrement mais une main posée sur ma poitrine et une jambe en travers de ma cuisse me rappelèrent tout à coup où je me trouvais. L'étreinte se resserra sur moi et j'arrêtai de respirer. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Mais apparemment il était trop tard. Sa main descendit sur mon ventre et un grognement sortit de sa gorge. Je refermai prestement les yeux, peut être que si je faisais semblant de dormir il s'en irait en me laissant l'opportunité de m'échapper. Mais cette ébauche de rêve s'effaça aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Bonjour jeune fille. Bien dormi ?

Il s'était penché au dessus de mon visage et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Il se pencha et m'embrassa.

- Ne fais pas semblant de dormir Isabella, je sais que tu es réveillée.

J'ouvris les yeux mais ne bougeai pas, j'avais trop peur de réveiller ses envies.

- Et bien voilà qui est mieux amour. Ton regard est tellement intense qu'il serait dommage de m'en priver, chuchota-t-il tandis que sa main commençait à descendre vers ma féminité.

Je le repoussai avec ma jambe, mais sentis sa virilité déjà dure et ferme. La panique s'installa en moi et mon cœur se mit à accélérer à tel point que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

Avec son bassin, il plaqua ma jambe au matelas et de ses mains il maintint les miennes au dessus de ma tête. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur ma clavicule droite, y laissant des baisers et remontèrent lentement le long de ma carotide pour venir s'échouer sur les miennes. Mais je tournai la tête sur le côté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il investisse ma bouche.

- Non, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas mal. Laissez-moi partir, j'ai fait tout ce que vous vouliez hier.

- Je ne te ferai plus mal maintenant ma chérie. Je vais même te faire du bien. Je vais te faire découvrir le meilleur des plaisirs qui existe sur Terre.

Il avait dit ça tout en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Totalement bloquée par son bassin et ses mains, j'essayai tout de même de me débattre. Je réussis à dégager un de mes bras de son emprise et attrapai ses cheveux pour repousser son visage du mien. Mais il attrapa mon coude et dans un geste brusque m'écrasa complètement sur la couchette.

- Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de fougue ce matin, ma tigresse. J'aime beaucoup ça, tu sais, mais je préfèrerais éviter de te prendre sauvagement. Je voudrais vraiment te faire du bien Isabella. Mais j'ai besoin de ton accord, j'ai besoin de ta coopération chaton.

- Jamais. Je vous déteste. J'espère que vous irez en enfer. Jamais je ne vous laisserai me toucher volontairement. Je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

Il se mit à sourire et se pencha tout près de mon oreille et murmura.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Isabella. Un jour tu me supplieras de te faire mienne.

Mon corps frissonna. De peur ? De dégoût ? De honte ? D'autre chose ? Je ne savais pas, mais une sensation étrange s'installa dans mon bas ventre.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre à mes questions, je sentis un de ses doigts s'insérer dans mon intimité.

- Non !!! S'il vous plait.

- Laisse-toi aller Isabella, tu verras ce sera beaucoup plus agréable pour nous deux si tu te laisses envahir par tes émotions.

- Jamais, crachais-je.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant, arrête de dire des sottises.

- Je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne et il força mon entrée de sa langue. N'ayant pas le choix je le laissai faire. Il caressa alors l'intérieur avec le bout de celle-ci, tandis que son doigt faisait des allers retours dans mon antre.

Malgré moi, mon corps s'arqua. Je ne supportais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas réagir. Je ne voulais pas ressentir cette chaleur au fond de mon ventre. Je refusais de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Je restai donc stoïque. Peut être que si je ne faisais rien, il me laisserait tranquille.

- Tu pourrais y mettre un peu du tien ma belle. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me caresses, j'aimerais sentir tes doigts sur moi. Isabella s'il te plait.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et y mis toute la haine que je ressentais à ce moment là. Il pourrait attendre un moment avant que je ne le touche de mon plein gré.

- Je vois que ce n'est pas encore pour cette fois, ce n'est pas grave je vais te donner envie de le faire.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté. Le sentir sur moi et en moi était déjà difficile et qui plus est, voir ses yeux briller d'une façon malsaine me déstabilisait.

Sa langue se fit plus pressante, plus aventureuse. Il jouait avec mes seins, mordillant mes tétons, les embrassant, descendant sur mon ventre. Ses doigts pompaient en moi, de plus en plus vite. L'un d'eux frôlait un endroit qui m'était inconnu mais qui me faisait ressentir des frissons plutôt agréables.

Je me haïssais de me laisser entrainer sur ce chemin et décidai de ne pas me laisser envahir par ces sensations. J'essayai alors de penser à autre chose. Je pensai à mes parents, à Sue. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Nous avions souvent abordé le sujet des hommes ensemble. Le plus souvent je rougissais et elle rigolait.

_« Tu sais, m'avait-elle dit une fois, il n'y a rien de mal ni de mauvais à l'amour physique entre un homme et une femme, à partir du moment où il y a une réciprocité des sentiments. Le jour où tu seras amoureuse mon ange tu comprendras tout ça et tu verras que tu n'auras pas à rougir d'avoir envie de sexe. »_

Les larmes avaient repris possession de mon visage. Plus jamais je ne pourrais connaître ça. Quel homme voudrait d'une femme souillée ?

- Ooooooh Isabellaaaa !

Il avait gémi près de mon oreille, me sortant de mes pensées. Il venait d'insérer son sexe en moi et faisait des vas et viens. Son bassin donnait des coups contre le mien, ses mains me caressaient.

Son torse était chaud contre le mien, sa langue traçait des lignes imaginaires sur mon corps. D'une main il attrapa mon menton et me fit lui faire face. Il passa un doigt sur ma bouche, lentement. Je fermai les yeux.

- Isabella tu pourrais tellement prendre de plaisir si tu te laissais faire. Fais-moi confiance.

- Non, plutôt mourir.

- Isabella.

Sa voix était rauque, il avait haleté mon prénom en fermant les yeux et en donnant un coup de rein beaucoup plus puissant en moi. Sa main posée sur ma hanche avait serré si fort que j'étais sûre qu'il venait d'y laisser une trace. Il ne se contentait pas de salir l'intérieur de mon être, non il fallait aussi qu'il marque l'extérieur.

Il devait avoir fini de se faire du bien, parce qu'il se laissa tomber sur moi. Son nez dans mon cou, sa respiration reprit une cadence normale. Je voulais le repousser, je voulais me recroqueviller dans un coin de la couchette, mais il était trop lourd pour moi, trop musclé.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, mais je la repoussai. Il se sépara de moi et s'assit le dos reposant contre la tête de la couchette. J'en profitai pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, sans le regarder. Je pus l'entendre soupirer et marmonner quelque chose.

Je le sentis recouvrir mon corps des draps et se pencher pour embrasser ma joue. Puis il sortit du lit.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut très court il commença à me parler.

- Isabella, je ne comprends pas. Tu…tu aurais pu vendre à prix d'or ce que tu as perdu avec moi il y a quelques heures et pourtant tu te baladais en pleine nuit dans la rue, très peu vêtue. Qui es-tu ? Tu n'as pas repoussé Sam et Embry, tu ne m'as pas demandé d'argent et surtout tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais vierge, ni n'en a fait la moindre allusion. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi avoir mis ta vie en danger. Tu courrais quand même le risque de te faire violer par le premier venu.

Surprise par ses paroles, je me retournai et osai enfin le regarder. Son regard si vert était empli de pitié et d'interrogations. Mais j'étais en colère. Comment osait-il me dire ça après ce qu'il venait de me faire.

- Risquer me faire violer par le premier venu, réussis-je à cracher dans un sanglot, parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous venez de faire.

- Je…n…Tu t'es débattue, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'être doux.

Il revint vers moi et s'assit à mes côtés. Le dos de sa main se porta à mon visage et il caressa ma joue.

- Tu es si belle, si…, tu portais une robe de grande confection, ta peau est douce et pourtant tes mains sont marquées par le travail. Il les avait prises dans les siennes, portées à sa bouche et les embrassait. Qui es-tu Isabella ? Pourquoi étais-tu seule au milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit ? Essayais-tu de te vendre ?

Alors là c'en était trop. Comment pouvait-il me traiter de … Hors de moi je retirai mes mains des siennes et me mis à crier de façon hystérique.

- Je ne suis pas une prostituée. J'étais seulement perdue. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, j'…

- Shuttttt ma belle, détends-toi, calme-toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je m'étais laissée faire. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, son étreinte et sa chaleur me réconfortaient. Sa voix était tendre et posée. Ses yeux avaient une nouvelle lueur, tout me disait de lui faire confiance en cet instant et j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour résister.

- Je ne suis pas une fille de joie. Non… fut tout ce que je réussis à dire, comme si j'avais besoin de me le prouver à moi-même.

- Je sais amour. Je prendrai soin de toi.

* * *

Alors qui déteste Edward ? Qui l'aime ? Qui ne sait pas ? Dites-moi tout !

Bon moi je dois vous dire que je l'adore !!! Mais celles qui me connaissent savent que je ne suis pas une référence. MDR

Va t'il prendre soin d'elle pour de vrai ou essaye t'il de l'amadouer notre petite Bella ?

Vous le saurez au prochain épisode.

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !!!

* * *

Sinon je voudrais faire un peu de pub à deux auteurs que j'adore et qui n'ont absolument pas besoin de moi pour le faire vu qu'elles sont déjà super connues pour leur fic mais juste parce que ça me fait plaisir je le fais :

Vraiment allez lire **Tu m'appartiens** de **Sandrine50**, si vous aimez les Dark Edward comme moi je vous jure que vous allez adorez sa fic moi j'en suis totalement accro, c'est par ici www . fanfiction . net/s/5552207/1/Tu_mappartiens.

Pour la ou plutôt les deuxièmes allez lire toutes les fics et OS de ma choupette **Dri **!!!! Elle écrit superbement bien, elle a une imagination débordante et **Collision** est une vraie tuerie en matière de fic, c'est par là www . fanfiction . net/s/5440330/1/Collisions et pour ses autres fics allez sur son profil www . fanfiction . net/u/1863339/Drinou.


	4. Chapter 4 : Difficile réalité

_Désolée pour le retard mais des évènements familiaux des plus mauvais m'ont empêchée d'avancer sur mon chap 5 et je ne voulais pas perdre mon avance._

_Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à boucler ce fameux chap 5 mais ne souhaitant pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, j'ai quand même décidé de publier le 4._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis en alertes et/ou en favori mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews, merci de lire ma fic et de l'apprécier._

_Un grand merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait trés chaud au coeur, parce que même si on écrit pour soi en premier, voir que notre fic plait c'est un vrai bonheur._

_Et enfin merci aux anonymes : Marion, Bébé23, Lilia68._

**_Je tiens à préciser une petite chose aussi pour éviter les malentendus, n'oubliez pas que ma fic se situe à la fin du 18ème début du 19ème siècle et qu'à cette époque les femmes n'avaient droit à rien si ce n'est subir les désidératas des hommes._**

_Comme d'hab les persos originaux appartiennent à SM !!! Merci de me les prêter._

_Béa plein de gros bisous for you._

* * *

*******

**Chapitre 4**

**Difficile réalité**

*******

_Il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je m'étais laissée faire. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, son étreinte et sa chaleur me réconfortaient. Sa voix était tendre et posée. Ses yeux avaient une nouvelle lueur, tout me disait de lui faire confiance en cet instant et j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour résister._

_- Je ne suis pas une fille de joie. Non… fut tout ce que je réussis à dire, comme si j'avais besoin de me le prouver à moi-même._

_- Je sais amour. Je prendrai soin de toi. _

**-e-**

Il voulait me mettre en confiance, il essayait de m'intimider de façon très subtile, mais je n'étais pas aussi dupe qu'il le pensait. Enfin c'est ce que je voulais croire, parce que ses mots m'avaient tout de même réconfortée. Et la chaleur de son torse contre mon dos, la douceur de ses mains sur ma peau et la sensualité de sa voix avaient failli avoir raison de moi.

Je ne savais pas vraiment depuis combien de temps nous étions restés sans bouger, mais bizarrement il se leva trop tôt à mon goût. Un vide étrange me saisit lorsque son étreinte se fit moins oppressante.

Il posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, me laissant surprise et se dirigea vers le fond de la cabine.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de la détailler mais elle était très spacieuse. Elle était divisée en deux parties assez distinctes, une partie bureau et une partie appartement privé. Dans la partie réservée au travail trônait un magnifique bureau en bois sur lequel divers objets de navigation et quelques cartes étaient posés. En face, une table, elle aussi en bois, et deux chaises devaient lui servir à prendre ses repas. D'autres objets assez imposants, dont je ne connaissais absolument pas l'usage et encore moins le nom, reposaient sur le sol.

Sur les murs, diverses armoires, coffres et malles fermés étaient posés, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque très largement fournie. Sur la plupart des meubles, des lampes à huile, que j'imaginais fixées, étaient allumées, ce qui donnait une clarté très intime à la pièce.

Puis mon regard se dirigea en direction d'Edward, dans la partie habitable de la cabine. Il s'était installé devant une coiffeuse, moitié marbre, moitié bois, sur laquelle était disposé un nécessaire de toilette en faïence. Un grand miroir supervisait le tout. Il était assis devant, se passant au blaireau de la crème à raser. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens dans le miroir et je détournai le regard.

Cet homme était un mystère qui m'attirait et me repoussait à la fois. Comment pouvait-il être si doux avec moi après ce qu'il m'avait fait ?

En y repensant, je sentis la colère en moi surgir. Je me blottis au fond de la couchette et recouvris mon corps du drap, réfléchissant à comment m'échapper.

- Isabella ?

Je sursautai. Sa voix était calme et posée et son regard fixé sur moi. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était rapproché.

- Je vais aller chercher de quoi déjeuner.

Une lueur d'espoir me parcourut, ce serait l'occasion de pouvoir m'enfuir.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et il est hors de question tu t'en doutes que tu ne m'échappes. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je t'ai dit que j'allais prendre soin de toi. N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir tu ne le pourrais pas. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a des hommes qui viennent de passer beaucoup de temps sans jolies femmes à bord. Ils ne demandent qu'à profiter de toi. Si tu sors d'ici, je ne pourrai les retenir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais te faire descendre de l'eau chaude pour que tu puisses faire un brin de toilette.

Puis il sortit. J'entendis un cliquetis dans la serrure. Mon espoir de lui échapper venait de s'envoler.

Je ramassai ma robe et la revêtis. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la table de toilette et me regardai dans la glace.

Mes yeux étaient gonflés et marqués, ma peau blanche. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de corbeaux. Je passai ma main dedans essayant en vain de les démêler.

Tout à coup j'entendis un bruit derrière la porte et fonçai dans sa direction sans réfléchir. Si je n'avais que cette chance pour fuir, alors je la saisirais, même au risque de tomber sur ses hommes.

Elle s'ouvrit et je m'engouffrai à l'extérieur, bousculant et renversant quelqu'un sur mon passage. Un énorme bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit.

Mais je sentis une poigne ferme me saisir le bras et me tirer fortement pour me faire reculer.

Edward.

Bien sûr.

Qui d'autre ?

Osant regarder dans sa direction, je compris que je n'aurais jamais dû essayer.

Son visage était tendu et ses yeux remplis de colère.

Il me repoussa sans ménagement dans la cabine, m'envoyant valdinguer sur la couchette.

- Isabella, je suis très déçu. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer ? Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour que je ne te remplace. Et je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant, tu vas t''installer à cette table immédiatement et tu vas manger. Tu as besoin de prendre des forces. J'ai besoin de toi en forme.

Transie par la peur, je ne bougeai pas.

- Dépêche-toi, Isabella, je ne suis pas d'un naturel très patient comme tu as pu le voir.

Ne voulant pas l'énerver, j'obéis. Je m'installai donc sur la chaise qu'il repoussa une fois assise. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la penderie et je vis qu'il était trempé. Il prit un pantalon et se changea. Je détournai les yeux, gênée. Cet homme n'avait donc aucune pudeur. Puis il vint se placer en face de moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Et arrête de baisser les yeux. Je veux que tu me regardes, je veux voir une femme devant moi et non pas une petite fille apeurée. J'ai fait de toi une dame Isabella, il serait peut être temps que tu te conduises comme telle.

Les yeux toujours baissés, les larmes roulant sur mes joues, je ne voulais certainement pas lui donner satisfaction. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa persévérance. Un coup retentit sur la table, me faisant sursauter.

- J'ai dit REGARDE-MOI !!!!

Alors lentement je levai les yeux vers lui essayant de faire transparaître toute la haine que j'avais à son égard.

- Et bien voilà ce n'était pas aussi difficile que ça non ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me fasses répéter les choses plusieurs fois. Ce serait tellement plus facile si tu étais docile, je vais…

On frappa à la porte et Edward autorisa la personne à entrer sans me quitter des yeux.

Un des deux hommes d'hier soir, suivi d'un très jeune garçon, se dirigèrent vers nous avec divers plats dans les mains. Ils les posèrent sur la table.

Je vis alors le plus âgé faire signe à l'autre de sortir.

- Voilà Capitaine, avez-vous besoin d'autres choses ?

- Oui Embry, j'aimerais que tu rapportes trois cruches d'eau chaude pour Isabella. J'ai malencontreusement fait tomber les miennes tout à l'heure. Il faudrait d'ailleurs nettoyer mes dégâts. Tu les déposeras devant la porte, je ne veux pas être dérangé pendant les quatre prochaines heures. Dis-le aux autres. Et dis aussi à Sam de s'occuper de la cargaison. Je viendrai signer les papiers plus tard.

- Bien Capitaine.

- Ah j'oubliais, je voudrais que tu ailles voir en personne Lady Jessica et que tu lui dises qu'elle vienne demain, j'aurai grandement besoin de ses services, qu'elle soit prête à confectionner tout un trousseau.

Il dit cela tout en me regardant de façon possessive.

- Oui Capitaine.

Sur ce il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec ce… cet homme.

Sur la table ils avaient déposé une corbeille remplie de fruits frais, une autre avec du pain et des viennoiseries. Sur plusieurs plateaux étaient disposés des œufs, de la viande et toutes sortes d'autres aliments. Je suis sûre qu'avec tout ça, il aurait pu alimenter tout son bateau.

Rien que de voir cette profusion de nourriture me donna la nausée.

- Bien Isabella, que veux-tu ?

- Partir.

- Et en plus elle fait dans l'humour. Tu sais que plus tu es là et plus j'ai envie de te garder avec moi. Ce n'est pas en faisant comme ça que je te laisserai me quitter ma belle. Alors maintenant dis-moi ce que tu veux manger.

- Je ne veux rien de vous.

- Ca suffit maintenant Isabella, tu vas avoir besoin de force pour ce que j'ai prévu, alors dépêche-toi de te servir.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais rien et je préfère mourir que de manger avec vous.

Il se leva d'un coup et se plaça derrière moi, ses mains sur mes épaules. Il se pencha prés de mon oreille et commença à murmurer.

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça nous allons donc passer à la suite. Lève-toi et déshabille-toi, je vais t'apprendre à donner du plaisir à un homme. Et peut être arriverai-je à t'en donner cette fois-ci.

Je me sentis partir en arrière, il avait tiré ma chaise et commençait à caresser mon cou. Je le repoussai, me rassis et pris une pomme.

Je l'entendis soupirer et il se replaça en face de moi. Il ne dit rien, se servit de quoi manger.

Manger me donna de l'appétit et je décidai de remplir mon estomac. Et puis je voulais faire durer ce moment. Au moins pendant ce temps là, il ne … rien que d'y penser, je sentis les larmes envahirent mes yeux. Un haut le cœur me traversa. Mais refusant de le contenter, je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuai de manger, lentement.

Il sourit et je détestai ça. Il avait gagné, je lui avais donné satisfaction.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes redevenue raisonnable chère amie, nous allons pouvoir discuter sérieusement. Que faisais-tu en pleine nuit près du port Isabella ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Répondis-je sèchement.

- Ca peut me faire chère Isabella, que pour pouvoir m'occuper de toi, je dois savoir ce que tu recherches et qui tu es.

- Déjà cher Monsieur Cullen, je ne recherche rien et certainement pas venant de vous et puis vous alors, qui êtes vous ?

J'avais décidé de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Ne plus faire la petite fille. Par conséquent j'osais lui montrer que je pouvais lui tenir tête et surtout qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de moi, enfin rien qui requérait mon consentement.

Il éclata de rire et me mit mal à l'aise. Plongeant son regard dans le mien et attrapant mon menton par-dessus la table, il souffla tout près de mes lèvres :

- Je suis le Capitaine de l'Eclipse Edward Cullen, Isabella je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

Repoussant sa main de mon menton d'un geste brusque, je décidai de jouer à son propre jeu.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour une idiote, je sais que vous êtes le Capitaine de ce bateau. Je veux savoir d'où vous venez, pourquoi vous êtes à Londres et que transportez-vous ? Faites-vous le commerce de femmes, Monsieur Cullen ?

Pour la deuxième fois il explosa de rire. Son visage était détendu à ce moment là.

- Que tu es drôle. Sache qu'ici c'est moi qui pose les questions. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Tout ce que tu dois connaître je vais te l'apprendre. Pour le reste, tu resteras ignorante jusqu'à ce que j'en décide le contraire, est-ce compris Isabella ?

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre et de discuter avec lui. Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je me doutais qu'il ne me répondrait pas mais mon but était juste de détourner la conversation.

- Je t'ai posé une question et j'aimerais que tu y répondes ! Va-t-il falloir qu'à chaque fois que je t'en pose une je te précise d'y répondre ?

- Non.

- Non quoi ? Non tu n'as pas compris ou non je n'ai pas besoin de préciser ?

- Non vous n'avez pas besoin de préciser et oui j'ai compris. Mais est-on vraiment obligé de faire la conversation ? Je veux dire, je vous déteste, vous ne m'aimez pas non plus, alors ne peut-on pas se contenter du silence ?

- Alors sache que tu ne connais rien de mes sentiments donc je t'interdis de parler en mon nom, est-ce clair ? Et puisque apparemment tu n'as pas envie de me parler, je vais le faire seul. J'ai décidé que tu serais ma maîtresse dans cette ville Isabella et…

- Noooooooon !!!! Jamais de la vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais levée de table, renversant ma chaise et avais hurlé ma réponse.

Lui aussi s'était levé et avait agrippé mon poignet, me secouant.

- Ecoute-moi bien petite insolente, ici c'est moi qui décide. Tu seras ma maitresse que tu le veuilles ou non. Je fais de longs voyages et te savoir m'attendant passionnément et patiemment à Londres les fera paraître beaucoup moins interminables. Je te trouverai une petite maison en ville et te laisserai assez d'argent pour vivre sans avoir besoin du soutien d'un autre homme. Je te veux pour moi et moi seul Isabella. Après tout n'est-ce pas ce que tu cherchais en pleine nuit sur le port ?

Un bruit retentit dans la pièce et je vis que c'était ma main qui venait de claquer contre sa joue.

- Je ne suis pas une fille de joie. Je ne serai jamais votre maitresse, je m'enfuirai.

Il me regardait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Et pour aller où ? Qui voudrait d'une fille salie Isabella ? Et oui tu n'es plus chaste mon ange maintenant. Personne, pas un homme honnête ne voudra de toi. Tu n'as plus le choix. En m'offrant ta virginité Isabella, tu m'as offert ta vie. Et j'en ferai ce que bon me semble.

Je savais qu'il avait raison. Plus aucun homme ne voudrait de moi maintenant. Ma vie se résumait donc à retourner chez Lauren et Marcus et attendre la mort, parce que jamais, non plus jamais, je ne le laisserais poser ses sales mains sur moi. Sa maitresse ? Il pouvait toujours rêver. A la première occasion je fuirais, je partirais loin.

Un coup retentit à la porte. Il me lâcha et se dirigea vers elle, en râlant. N'avait-il pas dit de ne pas le déranger ? L'occasion était trop belle. En me levant j'avais remarqué une arme posée sur son bureau et m'en saisit. J'avais peur. Ma main tremblait mais j'étais trop excitée de pouvoir enfin m'échapper.

J'attendis qu'il finisse de donner des ordres et qu'il se retourne vers moi.

Ma main était tendue dans sa direction, braquant l'arme sur lui. Je pus voir une lueur de peur traversée ses yeux mais en deux secondes elle fit place un sourire et une lueur de défi.

- Tu sais mon chaton tu es plutôt excitante avec cette arme. Que crois-tu faire avec ça Isabella ?

Il se rapprochait lentement de moi. Plus il avançait et plus ma main tremblait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le comparer à un félin. Ses gestes étaient lestes et tranquilles. Il était beau, même très beau.

Je secouai la tête, que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne devais pas penser à ça.

- Je vais vous tuer Capitaine Cullen et je m'enfuirai. Vous allez regretter ce que vous m'avez fait.

- Regretter quoi ? D'avoir essayer de te donner du plaisir Isabella ? De t'avoir fait connaître le bonheur d'avoir un homme, un vrai dans ton lit ? De te proposer de subvenir à tes besoins jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? Mais qui es-tu donc pour refuser ce que toute femme voudrait dans ce monde ?

Il avait continué d'avancer en parlant et ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de moi.

- Arrêtez-vous ou je tire. Laissez-moi partir et je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que jamais tu ne m'échapperas. Tu es mienne Isabella et je ne te laisserai que quand je serai las de toi. Alors vas-y tire si c'est ce que tu veux réellement mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne me fasses beaucoup de mal.

J'étais certaine qu'il essayait de m'embrouiller. Certes c'était la première fois que je tenais une arme, mais je n'étais pas idiote. J'avais déjà vu celle de mon père et les dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer. Je savais très bien qu'à cette distance il risquait d'y laisser sa peau.

- Tu hésites à tirer amour ?

Je repensai à Aro que j'avais peut être déjà tué et je ne voulais pas avoir la mort d'un deuxième homme sur la conscience. Jamais je ne pourrais tirer, mais si seulement je pouvais lui faire peur. Si seulement…

- Non…je…laissez-moi partir sans vous faire de mal, je vous en prie.

- Tsss tsss tsss mon ange, si tu veux me quitter tu dois me tuer. La vie sans toi me serait trop terne et sans aucun intérêt. Alors vas-y tire.

Il se rapprocha encore plus près de moi, son torse touchait presque le canon. Je sentis alors une de ses mains se saisir de l'arme et me l'arracher. Il la jeta ensuite sur le bureau tout en me maintenant collée à lui.

Je le repoussai, frappant son torse de mes poings, griffant ses épaules avec mes ongles.

- Laissez-moi vous me dégouttez.

- Hummm ma tigresse refait surface. Tu sais que tu m'excites quand tu es en colère, Isabella et te voir avec cette arme dans la main était très troublant.

Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je détournai la tête et elles se retrouvèrent dans mon cou.

- Que ce soit tes lèvres ou ton cou mon ange, ta peau est toujours aussi douce.

- Laissez-moi. Ne me touchez pas.

- Très bien tu gagnes pour cette fois Isabella, je te laisse, mais sache seulement que c'est juste le temps que je fasse un saut sur le pont. Mes hommes ont besoin de moi. Il y a un problème avec ma cargaison. Je dois aller voir. Je t'ai fait descendre de l'eau, tu vas pouvoir te laver un peu. Ensuite nous reprendrons ton éducation ou nous l'avons laissée.

Il s'écarta de moi et partit, sans rien dire de plus, prenant l'arme avec lui.

Je me retrouvai une nouvelle fois seule. Toutes mes tentatives avaient échoué. Je n'étais bonne à rien. Jamais je ne pourrais lui échapper. J'étais fatiguée de devoir me battre, fatiguée d'essayer en vain.

Après m'être rafraichie, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs fait du bien, je décidai d'attendre. N'ayant pas de vêtements propres, je regardai dans sa penderie et y pris une chemise. Ensuite me dirigeant vers l'une des bibliothèques, j'attrapai un livre au hasard et allai m'allonger sur le lit.

J'essayai de lire, mais des bruits l'interrompirent. J'écoutai ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et entendis des hurlements, des pas d'hommes, des coups de feu. Un frisson glacial me traversa et si j'avais eu peur chez Aro, ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Je tremblais. J'étais effrayée. J'avais froid.

Je me levai et revêtis par-dessus sa chemise, sa robe de chambre. Elle portait son odeur. Malgré toute la haine qu'il m'inspirait, son parfum m'apaisa. Je me sentais en sécurité. Cette sensation était étrange. Je me glissai sous les couvertures de la couchette

J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'entendais plus rien. Timidement je regardai autour de moi. Je n'étais plus seule. Edward était assis à son bureau. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ne faisait pas attention à moi. Sans faire de bruit je l'observai. Son visage était parfait. Ses yeux d'un vert si profond étaient légèrement plissés. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de requérir à la force pour coucher avec quelqu'un ? J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait. Pourquoi moi alors ? Je soupirai.

Il dût m'entendre car ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je me sentis rougir. Il venait de me surprendre en train de l'observer.

- Heureux de te revoir parmi nous amour. Es-tu bien reposée ?

Sa voix était calme, son sourire paraissait sincère. Plus aucune colère ne se lisait en lui.

- Viens approche-toi de moi.

Je ne bougeai pas.

- Isabella, s'il te plait approche.

Toute volonté venait de me quitter. Toute révolte avait disparu. Je m'approchai alors timidement de lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il m'attrapa doucement et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Te voir dans mes vêtements est très sensuel tu sais. C'est une vision vraiment très excitante.

Il avait murmuré à mon oreille. Je sentis mon corps se réchauffer et une sensation très agréable dans mon ventre.

Sa main était passée sous la robe de chambre et remontait le long de ma cuisse.

Un frisson me traversa.

- Shhhhh mon ange, ressens. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Il continua de caresser ma peau, lentement, sa main laissant des traînées chaudes sur moi. De l'autre il défit le nœud de la ceinture et fit glisser son vêtement de mes épaules. J'étais à présent seulement vêtue de sa chemise.

Sous mes fesses, je pouvais sentir son excitation et au lieu de m'effrayer, je me sentis presque heureuse de savoir que j'avais ce pouvoir sur lui.

Tandis que ses doigts commençaient à se rapprocher de mon intimité, son autre main avait déboutonné la chemise et écarté les pans, laissant ma poitrine à découvert. Il approcha son visage de mon torse et je le sentis poser sa bouche contre un de mes seins. Lentement il le baisa, passant sa langue sur le bout, titillant la pointe durcie.

Mon corps était tout mou. Une chaleur alors inconnue s'était installée partout en moi. Un nouveau frisson me traversa.

- Laisse le plaisir monter en toi Isabella.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

- Ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien d'autre que mes mains sur ton corps, ma bouche sur ta peau, ma langue se délectant de ta douceur.

Mon corps était hors de mon contrôle. Un gémissement s'échappa même de ma gorge. Je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

Je me concentrais alors sur ses doigts jouant près de mon entrée. Sa langue traçait des sillons de feu entre mes seins, remontant le long de mon cou pour venir quémander accès à ma bouche. Inconsciemment ou pas, j'entrouvris mes lèvres et le laissai pénétrer ma bouche en même temps qu'il enfonça deux doigts en moi.

Surprise, je me reculai.

- Détends-toi amour, laisse-toi aller.

Ses doigts faisaient des vas et viens très lents en moi, me faisant ressentir un plaisir inconnu Ma respiration s'accélérait, mon corps se cambrait, mes hanches allaient à la recherche d'un contact plus puissant.

Il dût le sentir car ses doigts se firent alors plus pressants, moins doux et je sentis comme une explosion dans mon bas ventre. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Sa bouche quitta mon cou pour aller embrasser ma poitrine, me laissant totalement extatique.

Lorsque je réussis à reprendre mon souffle, il retira ses doigts de mon antre.

- Tu vois mon ange, je t'avais dit que je te donnerais du plaisir. Maintenant je vais t'apprendre à m'en donner à ton tour.

Il m'attrapa comme une jeune mariée et me déposa sur le lit. Il se déshabilla ne lâchant pas mes yeux des siens.

Instinctivement je baissai les yeux et regardai son désir pour moi. Un frisson me parcourut et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne fais pas ça Isabella ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

Je relevai alors mon regard sur son visage et ce que je pus y lire me renvoya à la veille et à ma douleur. Je voulus me tapir au fond de la couchette, mais il était déjà sur moi.

* * *

_Voilà pour le chap 4. Dites-moi tout._

_Arrivée d'un nouveau personnage au chapitre suivant. Une idée de qui ?_

_Mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère vraiment arriver à boucler le chap 5 pour la semaine prochaine sinon ce sera dans 15 jours._

_Comme d'habitude je mettrais un teaser._

_Bises à bientôt_

_So._


	5. Chapter 5 : Manipulations

**Hello tout le monde !!!!**

Merci merci merci !!!!

Je ne pensais pas que ma fic plairait autant alors je suis super émue de voir le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu !!! Vous êtes géniales !!!!

Un petit mot pour vous dire je vous en prie n'oubliez pas l'époque de ma fic et la condition féminine à ce moment là, si on regarde bien je vous assure que Bella n'est pas si mal tombée et que la proposition d'Edward est franchement super intéressante pour une jeune femme bafouée comme elle l'est. Aprés c'est sûr que pour aujourd'hui tout ceci serait odieux !!!

Une pensée à toutes mes revieweuses anonymes et les dernières non anonymes à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre : veronika crepuscule, Alaiena, Maru-chan8, acoco, bellaagain, flora, bébé23, marion, KARA WALNES. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Si c'est le cas dites le moi !

Bonne lecture on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

*********

**Chapitre 5**

**Manipulations**

*********

_Je relevai alors mon regard sur son visage et ce que je pus y lire me renvoya à la veille et à ma douleur. Je voulus me tapir au fond de la couchette, mais il était déjà sur moi._

**-l-**

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi. Une silhouette moins imposante que celle d'Edward mais tout aussi impressionnante surplombait le bureau de celui-ci. L'homme regarda dans ma direction et me fit un grand sourire.

Apeurée par ce qu'il allait certainement encore m'arriver, je me tapis au fond du lit.

- N'ayez pas peur jeune fille, je ne vous ferai pas de mal. Je m'appelle Jacob Black, je suis un ami du Capitaine et son second. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je suis venu chercher quelques papiers. Je vais aller dire à Edward que vous êtes réveillée.

- NON !!!

Mon cri était sorti sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille chercher Edward, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui dise que j'étais réveillée. Je ne voulais plus qu'il pose ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue sur moi. Je ne désirais rien de plus au monde que ne plus jamais le revoir.

Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons et je sentis mon ventre se serrer. J'eus le temps de me lever et de me diriger vers la coiffeuse avant de voir mon estomac se vider dans le nécessaire de toilette.

Je sentis une main chaude se poser sur mon front et retenir mes cheveux. Puis je me relevai, difficilement, soutenue par les bras du second d'Edward. Il m'aida à retourner sur la couchette. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- Ca va mieux ?

- O…oui, je… je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai eu. Je ne veux pas voir Edward, je… je vous en prie ne lui dites pas que je suis réveillée, je vous en supplie Monsieur, ne lui dites rien. Aidez-moi, aidez-moi à m'enfuir. S'il vous plait.

- Shuuuuut, calme-toi Isabella.

Je levai mon visage vers lui. Comment savait-il comment je m'appelais ?

Comme si j'avais parlé à voix haute, il me répondit.

- Edward m'a parlé de toi, Isabella. Il m'a dit que tu essaierais de m'amadouer. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il me pendrait si je te laissais t'enfuir. Et je ne veux pas te mentir, mais je tiens beaucoup à ma vie.

Bien sûr. C'était évident que le Capitaine Cullen avait donné ses ordres me concernant. Mais l'homme devant moi, n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Son visage était beaucoup moins dur, presque poupin, ses yeux étaient doux et son sourire me paraissait vrai. Je devais tenter encore et encore s'il le fallait.

- Je vous en prie Monsieur Black. Votre Capitaine m'a …. Je vous en supplie, j'en mourrais s'il devait recommencer.

- Je sais ce qu'il t'a fait et il n'en est pas très fier tu sais. Il est dur Isabella, mais…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, me faisant sursauter. Jacob se leva d'un bond du lit.

- Et bien et bien, que vois-je ? Ma maîtresse en train de courtiser mon second. Moi qui aie failli croire à ton innocence Isabella je vois que tu m'as bien eu.

- Je ne suis pas votre maîtresse et je ne le serai jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais vous ne me retoucherez. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de subir vos assauts répugnants…

J'avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Plus j'hurlais et plus je me sentais légère. Je vis son visage se décomposer et il s'approcha de moi. Il me prit par les épaules et commença à me secouer.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon devant mes subordonnés petite putain. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que le respect de l'homme.

Son visage était écarlate et ses mains me serraient tellement les épaules que je crus qu'il allait écraser mes os. Il me lâcha et me balança contre un mur.

Je vis alors Jacob se jeter sur lui.

- Edward arrête ça de suite. Edward c'est une femme. Tu vas lui faire mal et tu vas le regretter. Edward tu m'entends, arrête ça immédiatement.

- Jacob lâche-moi, c'est bon !!!

Il m'avait lâchée et je m'effondrai au sol. Recroquevillée sur moi-même, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues, j'en implorais un dieu auquel je ne croyais plus depuis longtemps pour qu'il veuille bien m'aider à rejoindre mes parents.

- Isabella est-ce que ça va ? Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute.

Jacob s'était rapproché de moi et voulut passer sa main sur ma tête mais je m'enfonçai encore plus dans ma propre étreinte. Il comprit qu'il fallait me laisser seule et ne surtout pas me toucher.

Je l'entendis alors se lever et s'éloigner.

- Edward pourquoi ? Tu me connais non ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Je te connais ? Mais c'est ce que je croyais Jacob, je pensais que tu étais plus que mon second, je pensais que tu étais mon ami. Et je te vois sur Ma couchette avec Ma maîtresse.

Je sentais qu'il était toujours énervé et en colère, je pouvais l'entendre faire les cent pas dans la cabine.

- Edward ce n'est pas du tout ce qui s'est passé. Isabella ne s'est pas sentie bien et elle a été malade. J'ai juste voulu l'aider à se rallonger, elle était faible Edward.

Une ombre passa devant moi et je sentis un corps s'abaisser à ma hauteur.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas lui._

Une main repoussa les miennes et attrapa mon menton pour lever ma tête.

- Isabella je suis…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir, je repoussai ses doigts de mon visage et me reculai de son corps.

Je ne supportais pas de le sentir si près de moi, de percevoir son souffle chaud sur ma peau et d'entendre les battements de son cœur.

Je le revoyais hier soir prendre ma main pour la poser sur son corps et soi-disant m'apprendre.

**Flash back**

- Tu vois mon ange, je t'avais dit que je te donnerais du plaisir. Maintenant je vais t'apprendre à m'en donner à ton tour.

Il m'attrape comme une jeune mariée et me dépose sur le lit. Il se déshabille ne lâchant pas mes yeux des siens.

Instinctivement je baisse les yeux et regarde son désir pour moi. Un frisson me parcourt et je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

- Ne fais pas ça Isabella ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà sur moi.

Il commence à embrasser mes joues, mon cou, mon menton, remonte vers mes lèvres et force leur barrière pour aller titiller ma langue.

Ses mains attrapent les miennes et les dirigent sur sa poitrine. Je les retire comme si je venais de me brûler. Je ne veux pas le toucher, je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Qu'il se débrouille tout seul mais pas avec moi.

Il retire alors ses lèvres des miennes et chuchote près de mon oreille tout en léchant mon lobe.

- Je ne veux plus te forcer Isabella, alors s'il te plait, fais moi plaisir et comporte-toi comme une dame comme ma maîtresse Isabella. Tu vas me toucher, me caresser et peut être qu'alors je t'autoriserai plus de liberté.

Je suis écœurée rien qu'à l'idée de devoir sentir sa peau sous mes doigts mais pour être libre je suis prête à tout, enfin presque tout.

Il s'allonge sur le dos, m'entrainant dans sa chute, je me retrouve alors à califourchon sur ses jambes. Je suis mal à l'aise, dégoûtée et je tente de me mettre sur le côté, mais il m'en empêche en attrapant mes hanches et me rapproche plus haut sur ses cuisses.

Je peux sentir son sexe tendu contre moi et j'en ai la nausée. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de penser à autre chose mais c'est impossible, son corps, la chaleur qu'il dégage, son souffle erratique, sa voix rauque, tout me ramène à l'instant présent et à ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire faire.

- Pose tes mains sur ma poitrine mon ange.

J'hésite, je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'y arriverai jamais. Je suis mal, j'ai envie de vomir, de crier, de fuir, mais je sais que je n'ai aucune chance de lui échapper si ce n'est de faire ce qu'il me demande.

Je pense alors à ce qu'il m'a promis : ma liberté.

Alors lentement, j'approche mes mains de son torse, anticipant le moment où je vais sentir sa peau sous la mienne.

J'ai peur, cet homme ne m'inspire que de la haine et du dégoût alors devoir toucher son corps est une vraie malédiction, une vraie punition pour moi.

Mais bien sûr ! Il a voulu me punir pour ce que j'ai fait avant, pour l'avoir menacé avec son arme, pour avoir essayé de m'enfuir.

- Isabella touche-moi, je veux te sentir, je veux que tu me caresses.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que j'avais stoppé.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

Il expire de façon bruyante et résignée.

- JE décide de ce que tu peux ou pas et là JE dis que tu peux alors tu vas le faire avant que je ne me mette en colère amour.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fait-il ça ? Ne m'as t'il pas déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ?

Me voyant ne faire aucun geste à son encontre il attrape ma main droite et la porte à ses lèvres et y dépose des baisers tandis qu'en même temps il prend la gauche et commence à me faire tracer un chemin sur sa peau.

Je soupire. C'est tout ce que j'arrive encore à contrôler, ma respiration. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Tu es si douce Isabella.

Ma main surplombée de la sienne, dessine ses pectoraux, rejoint le creux de son estomac pour terminer sur ses abdominaux si durs et si bien dessinés.

A ce moment là je le méprise, mais je me surprends à aimer le toucher. Enfin aimer est un bien grand mot, mais voir son visage illuminé et entendre son souffle s'accélérer, me fait apprécier. J'apprécie avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Et après tout ce n'est pas si désagréable. D'autant plus que ça me permettra de retrouver ma liberté.

Il me lâche et malgré ça je continue. Je remonte ma main sur sa poitrine, trace le contour de ses tétons, joue avec ses poils. Il respire fort, ça me plait, il gémit et je sens mes joues brûler. Son regard sur moi est pénétrant. Je le vois caresser mon corps de son regard et je suis gênée. Instinctivement je baisse le regard. Je ne veux pas qu'il lise ma détresse dans mon expression, je ne veux pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

Il attrape mon menton et me relève la tête.

- N'aie pas honte mon ange, tu es tellement jolie que je suis fière d'être celui qui te regarde, celui qui te fait découvrir ton corps.

Il écarte alors mes bras que j'avais naturellement serrés contre ma poitrine. Je le laisse faire, je suis perdue dans mes émotions. Le mépris se mélange à l'envie et la peur se mélange à la curiosité. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je ressens. J'ai honte mais j'apprécie. Mon corps aime ce qu'il lui fait. Mon cerveau aime ce que je lui fais.

Tout bascule lorsque je sens sa main tracer le contour de mon sein. Je me rappelle alors où je suis et ce que je fais. Je me dégage de son étreinte, mais il empoigne mes hanches et me colle encore plus à lui.

- Tssss pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours tout Isabella ? Vais-je devoir encore une fois abuser de ma force sur toi ?

- Non, je…

Je sens les larmes commencer à envahir mes yeux. Je renifle et me retiens d'exploser encore une fois en sanglot.

- Alors continue ce que tu faisais si bien et j'aimerais que tu ailles partout. Je veux que tu me touches Isabella, je veux que tu me donnes du plaisir.

- Partout ? Réussis-je à dire incrédule.

- Oui partout amour, n'es-tu pas à moi maintenant ?

De colère je griffe son torse, mais je me rends compte que je ne fais qu'attiser son désir. Alors pour en finir au plus vite, je décide de descendre sur sa virilité, je caresse sans aucun plaisir son pubis.

Je sens alors la nausée prendre possession de mon corps. La tête me tourne et je ne peux pas, non c'est impossible, il ne peut pas me demander ça.

Il doit sentir mon hésitation.

- Isabella ?

J'ai chaud, je tremble, ma bouche se fait pâteuse, ma respiration s'accélère, mes yeux se voilent.

- Je ne peux pas. Murmure-je, la tête baissée.

Sa main prend mon menton et me relève. Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

- Tu sais que si je l'exige, tu devras m'obéir mon ange ?

Je ne suis plus qu'angoisse. Je n'ai pas le choix et je dois le faire. Je baisse les yeux et j'acquiesce.

Et contre toute attente, il me caresse la joue, approche mon visage du mien, dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et me laisse m'éloigner de lui.

- Ca ira pour ce soir Isabella. Mais sache que tu n'y échapperas pas à chaque fois.

**Fin du flash back**

De le savoir si proche de moi, mon ventre se mit encore une fois à faire des siennes et je dus fermer les yeux et me concentrer sur autre chose pour que ça cesse.

Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de ma torpeur et prise à nouveau de convulsions je la repoussai.

- Shhhhhhh du calme Isabella, c'est moi, Jacob.

Il m'était impossible de parler, mes pleurs étaient bien trop importants. Je le laissais me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer lentement.

- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Ce…ce n'est pas… de votre faute…Monsieur Black…

- Je t'en prie appelle-moi Jacob. Et si c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû…mais tu es…bref oublions cela.

Il soupira et s'écarta de moi.

- Je dois rejoindre le pont Isabella, est-ce que ça va aller ?

- Oui, je… Que transportez-vous sur ce bateau Jacob ?

- Ca n'a aucune importance Isabella et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le savoir. Je dois te laisser maintenant, mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner n'essaye plus de t'enfuir, ça ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est te mettre plus encore en danger.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Jacob ?

Il se retourna vers moi et me fit un sourire des plus magnifiques.

- Appellez-moi Bella, je sentis mes joues rougirent, et merci, merci d'avoir arrêtez votre Capitaine.

- De rien, miss Bella, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Je me retrouvai à nouveau seule, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je m'habillai. Il fallait que je m'occupe, que je trouve une occupation. Lire était tout ce que je voyais pour passer le temps, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je devais m'occuper l'esprit et les mains.

Je décidai de faire un peu de rangement et de ménage dans la cabine. Je ne sais combien de temps j'y passai mais ce fut assez pour éviter de penser. Après avoir remis en place les quelques objets qu'Edward avait renversés pendant sa crise, je me dirigeai vers son bureau.

Je commençai à trier les papiers et les cartes de route, quand une liste attira mon attention. Sur une feuille se trouvaient différents noms listés en face desquels figuraient des chiffres…des montants en dollar. A quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Des Dollars ?

Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par un léger coup porté à la porte. Il revenait. Il allait encore…

Je me sentis blanchir et mon cœur s'accéléra. Je m'écartai du bureau et me dirigeai vers le fond de la pièce.

Un autre coup se fit entendre. Ce n'était donc pas lui. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de signifier sa présence pour rentrer dans ses quartiers ? Je me détendis.

La porte s'entrouvrit et une tête féminine fit son apparition.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Je suis Lady Jessica la couturière, puis-je entrer ?

- Je…oui.

- Je viens à la demande de votre futur mari, le Capitaine Cullen, je dois vous confectionner un trousseau mais pour cela j'ai besoin de vos mesures et de connaître vos goûts.

- Mon quoi ?

- Le Capitaine, votre fiancé. Mademoiselle est-ce que tout va bien ?

Mon quoi ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune limite. Il croyait vraiment que j'accepterai d'être sa maitresse, sa putain comme il l'avait si bien dit ? Il pouvait toujours y croire jamais je ne lui ferais ce plaisir. Je sentis la colère recommencer à me gagner mais une note d'espoir prit le dessus. Et si je lui expliquais la vérité, elle m'aiderait peut être.

- Oui…je …pardonnez-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je vous en prie installez-vous. Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois faire au plus vite, le Capitaine veut que votre trousseau soit prêt pour dans deux jours. Il m'a dit que vous rentriez aux Etats-Unis pour vous mariez dans trois jours et il m'a payé très cher pour que tout soit prêt avant votre départ.

- Me marier ? Dans trois jours ? Départ ?

J'éclatai en sanglot, ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps. Il fallait que je lui dise, elle devait m'aider, c'était une femme et elle comprendrait peut être même qu'elle m'aiderait à retrouver Tyler et Eleazar.

- Miss Isabella, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, je sais votre fiancé m'a prévenue qu'après votre accident vous deveniez émotive, pardonnez-moi je n'aurais pas dû.

- Mon acc…quoi ? Je…je…ce n'est pas mon fiancé, j'ai été enlevée Lady Jessica, je vous en prie aidez-moi, je n'ai pas eu d'accident, ils m'ont enlevée et il a abusé de moi, je vous prie vous devez me croire, il me retient prisonnière ici… s'il vous….

- Isabella, vous permettez que je vous appelle Isabella ?

Malgré mes sanglots j'hochai la tête, la suppliant du regard.

- Isabella, Monsieur Cullen m'a prévenue que vous aviez perdu la mémoire, il m'a dit qu'après votre accident vous étiez devenue amnésique et que vous ne vous rappeliez plus de lui et de vos projets futurs. C'est pour cela qu'il a avancé votre départ, pour que vous puissiez consulter un spécialiste de la mémoire aux Amériques. Il m'a bien précisé que vous essaierez de vous enfuir, de demandez de l'aide mais que je ne devais pas vous croire.

- Lady Jessica je vous en supplie.

- Isabella, je connais le Capitaine Cullen depuis très longtemps et je vous assure qu'il fera un très bon mari. Vous savez qu'il a raison, je suis sûre qu'au fond de votre cœur vous devez vous rappelez. J'avais une tante une fois…

- Non, pleurais-je, je vous jure que ce que je vous dis est la vérité. Ses hommes m'ont trouvée sur le port et m'ont amenée ici, ensuite il a abusé de moi…

Elle se rapprocha et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Ecoutez-moi miss Isabella, allez chercher au fond de votre âme et de votre cœur les réponses, pourquoi un homme tel que le Capitaine aurait-il besoin que ses hommes lui ramènent une vulgaire prostituée alors qu'il pourrait avoir les plus notables dames de la cour ? Croyez-vous qu'il dirait que vous êtes fiancés si ce n'était pas vrai alors que je connais plusieurs femmes qui auraient tué pour être à votre place ? Vous savez Edward Cullen est très connu sur le port de Londres et je ne pense pas qu'il ait recours aux méthodes dont vous dites être victime. Isabella, mon petit chat, je sais que ça doit vous paraître étrange tout ceci, vous réveiller sans reconnaître votre fiancé, mais ça passera. Il vous suffit juste d'écouter vos sentiments, ceux-là ne disparaissent jamais.

C'était peine perdue. Edward avait réussi à la convaincre d'une amnésie et tout ce que je pourrais dire serait vain. Il avait tout pouvoir sur moi.

Je le haïssais pour ça, c'était un manipulateur et je commençais à croire que je n'arriverais jamais à m'enfuir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma détermination. Je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincue devant lui.

* * *

Alors petit sondage pour la suite :

dites moi ce que vous aimeriez (aprés c'est pas gagné que ce soit ce que j'écrive mais je peux m'en inspirer) :

- Jess aide Bella à s'enfuir

- Jacob aide Bella à s'enfuir

- Bella se sert de Jacob pour fuir

- Bella n'arrive pas à s'enfuir

- Autres (donnez-moi vos idées)

Sinon j'avais promis à Marie-Loving-Edward de parler de sa magnifique fic **Tu es ma liberté**, si vous ne la connaissez pas allez la lire c'est une tuerie !!! (lien dans mes favoris).

Une autre petite perle c'est **Et si Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés en 1918 **de Sabivamp !!! (pareil lien dans mes favoris).

Sur ce à la semaine prochaine j'espère !!!!

Et n'oubliez pas un petit clic sur le bouton vert ça dure 1 seconde pour vous mais c'est une éternité de bonheur et d'encouragement pour moi !!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Réussir

**Wow plus de 70 reviews pour ce chapitre c'est juste trop beau pour être vrai.**

**Ca me met une pression du tonnerre pour vous gardez dans l'ambiance et vous faire aimer la suite, mais c'est aussi une véritable source de motivation.**

**Sinon grâce au petit sondage j'ai pu remarquer que la plupart ne supporte pas vraiment Edward mais n'empêche 100 % d'entre vous souhaite que Bella ne s'échappe pas ou qu'il la retrouve donc faudra m'expliquer… MDR !!!**

**Un immense merci aux quasi-anonymes : Anfima, Marion,Datasept, Bébé23, Nessie, Jenny, Samarcande, Flora, Deep, Andréa, Imane, Lovecullen, Lisa, j'espère n'oublier personne.**

**Missy :** Edward a 26 ans, merci pour ta review et ton soutien sur lovelemon.

**Mandinette et Berangere :** Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien une histoire Edward / Bella et Bérangère oui il y aura de l'amour entre eux !!!

**Lemon-fanfiction :** j'accepte volontiers, j'en suis même ravie et très surprise. C'est vrai que ça peut sembler difficile que Bella tombe amoureuse d'Edward mais ça va pas se faire du jour au lendemain si ça se fait. En tout cas merci pour tout.

**Un énorme bisous à Béa pour son travail de Béta.

* * *

**

*******

**Chapitre 6**

**Réussir…**

*******

_Je le haïssais pour ça, c'était un manipulateur et je commençais à croire que je n'arriverais jamais à m'enfuir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma détermination. Je ne m'avouerais jamais vaincue devant lui._

**-e-**

- Si nous passions au choix des tissus Mlle Isabella. Que diriez-vous de commencer par les sous-vêtements ?

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me laisser faire. Elle me sortit tout un tas d'échantillons d'étoffes.

- La mousseline peut être indiquée pour tous les jours, mais pour les grandes occasions je vous conseillerais la batiste. J'ai aussi reçu une très belle dentelle de Chantilly. Saviez-vous que c'était la préférée de Marie-Antoinette ? Je suis sûre que le Capitaine Cullen serait ravi de vous voir dans cette magnifique dentelle.

- Je me fiche de l'avis de Monsieur Cullen, Lady Jessica.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de me montrer les différentes textures, couleurs de chaque bout de tissus qu'elle avait apportés avec elle.

Je regardais sans vraiment voir. Je n'en avais que faire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de porter quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait créer.

- Pour les robes, je vous ai apporté différents modèles que j'ai moi-même dessinés selon ce qu'il se fait à Paris. Vous n'aurez qu'à me dire celles que vous désirez.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis Edward apparaître, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers moi.

- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Lady Jessica, mon amour. C'est la meilleure couturière de Londres, alors n'hésite pas à lui demander tout ce que tu veux. Je souhaite ce qu'il existe de mieux pour toi.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il se pencha sur moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres mais je détournai le visage et son baiser se fondit sur ma joue. Le doux toucher de ses lèvres me fit frissonner.

- Elle pourrait bien être la meilleure couturière de la planète que je n'en aurais rien à faire Monsieur, je ne veux rien de vous et encore moins que vous m'achetiez avec des vêtements.

Une lueur de haine traversa son regard et je sentis la gêne de la couturière.

Il se détourna de moi, expira bruyamment puis se dirigea vers Lady Jessica.

- Chère amie pourriez-vous nous laisser quelques minutes, je dois converser avec ma fiancée.

- Non…non je vous en prie, ne me laissez-pas avec lui, pitié.

- Isabella !!

- Je vous laisse Capitaine, je vais aller discuter avec Jacob, faites-moi chercher quand vous aurez fini.

Elle quitta la pièce.

Edward se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans la cabine. Je pouvais voir toute la puissance de sa colère. Son visage était tendu, je distinguais le sang pulser dans une petite veine de son front, ses doigts étaient crispés à tel point que leurs jointures étaient devenues blanche, sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux d'un noir ébène.

Je me fis toute petite, j'avais peur de sa réaction, j'avais peur qu'il ne me frappe, qu'il ne me fasse du mal et cette fois personne ne serait là pour l'en empêcher.

Puis il s'arrêta et explosa.

- Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne plus jamais me manquer de respect devant les autres Isabella ?

Il hurlait et agrippait ses cheveux de ses deux mains. Je m'écartai, j'étais transie par la peur. Plus je m'éloignais de lui, plus il se rapprochait.

- Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit Isabella ? Ne t'ai-je pas avertie de ne plus JAMAIS me contredire en public. REPONDS !!!!

- Oui monsieur, sanglotai-je.

- Et arrête de pleurer comme une enfant, j'aimerai que tu te comportes comme une femme Isabella et que tu assumes tes choix.

Il était maintenant penché sur moi, sa bouche très près de la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser sur mes lèvres. Il se calma et son visage reprit une teinte rosée, un peu basanée.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue, descendant jusqu'à ma gorge. La douceur de cette dernière à ce moment là, me laissa une sensation étrange, comme une langue de feu qui m'aurait marquée.

- Tu m'appartiens ne l'oublie pas, je te possède Isabella, tu es à moi.

- _Jamais_, murmurai-je.

- Comment ?

Je fermai les yeux et ne bougeai pas.

- Je préfère ça. Comme je le disais, tu es à moi et tu te conduiras élégamment à partir de maintenant, est-ce clair ?

Je sentis les larmes affluer mais je devais les retenir, je devais lui montrer qu'il ne m'aurait jamais entièrement, que j'étais forte et que jamais je ne me soumettrais. Non jamais.

- Est-ce clair ?

- Oui _très_ !!

Il se pencha à mon oreille et mordit mon lobe, sa main toujours posée sur le haut de mon décolleté faisant des arabesques de ses doigts.

- Puisque c'est _très_ clair embrasse-moi comme une fiancée le ferait à son futur mari maintenant.

Si j'avais une chance de pouvoir l'amadouer et d'outrepasser sa surveillance alors je devais le faire. Quelque part ça me répugnait, mais j'avais connu pire.

Il attendait que je prenne l'initiative et je pouvais voir son sourire en coin s'étirer un rictus vainqueur. S'il savait !

Je m'approchai alors de son visage, inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je les laissai reposer sur les siennes quelques secondes, puis me retirai.

- Tsssssss amour, j'ai dit comme une fiancée _amoureuse_. Mais bien sûr comment saurais-tu ? Je vais te montrer et j'espère que tu t'en souviendras pour les prochaines fois.

Il attrapa alors ma tête entre ses deux mains et approcha son visage du mien. Il fit se caresser nos nez, puis passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. C'était doux. Une réaction se fit sentir en moi. Je voulais plus. J'avais le besoin de le sentir contre moi, de sentir ses mains sur moi, j'avais ce besoin irrépressible de lui répondre.

Et comme une entité à part, mon corps avança vers lui et se colla au sien. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, mes mains se mirent à caresser son dos.

Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure puis la lécha. Instinctivement mes mains rejoignirent sa tignasse folle et se mirent à caresser la douceur de ses cheveux. Il gémit contre moi, tira mon visage vers l'arrière pour mieux pénétrer ma bouche.

Je sentis sa langue rejoindre la mienne. Elles se caressèrent, se cherchèrent, dansèrent un ballet des plus intenses. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ce qui se passait au même moment dans mon corps.

J'étais parcouru de milliers de petites bulles, comme des bulles de champagne, qui se dirigeaient toutes en un seul point, mon bas ventre. Je sentis mon intimité devenir chaude, brûlante et surtout humide. Je frottai mes cuisses entre elles pour faire disparaître cette sensation étrange, mais au lieu de disparaître elle s'accentua et un gémissement rauque émergea du fond de ma gorge.

Son corps contre le mien, ne cachait rien du désir qui le parcourait. Quant au mien, il m'échappait totalement. Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon qui venait de perdre toute raison.

Il était doux et tendre. Et pour rien au monde je ne m'en serais plainte.

Ses mains délaissèrent mes joues pour descendre le long de mon cou. L'une d'elle passa derrière moi et pressa mon dos pour que mon corps se colle encore plus au sien, tandis que l'autre descendait délicatement sur ma poitrine. Un doigt glissa sur mon téton durci, le pinça subtilement, me faisant gémir à nouveau. Mon intimité de plus en plus mouillée et brûlante, réclamait attention. J'avais besoin de faire sortir la pression qui stagnait, qui grandissait. J'avais besoin de faire s'échapper ces milliers de petites bulles brûlantes qui pétillaient.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je frottai mon bas ventre contre le sien, à la recherche d'une friction salvatrice. Mais rien ne vint jusqu'à ce que je sente la main d'Edward exercer une poussée libératrice. Il avait suffit qu'il passe un doigt sur ma sensibilité pour que toute cette pression redescende et me fasse suffoquer de plaisir, me laissant totalement haletante.

Il se sépara de moi, ce qui provoqua un petit soupir de frustration de ma part et un sourire immense parcourut son visage.

- Je savais que tu finirais par aimer ça Isabella. Je t'avais bien dit que tu me supplierais un jour.

Sans m'en rendre compte ma main alla s'écraser sur sa joue. Comment pouvait-il être si odieux après la tendresse dont il venait de faire preuve.

Il attrapa mon poignet et le serra plus que nécessaire.

- Attention Amour, c'est la deuxième fois que tu lèves la main sur moi, il n'y aura pas de troisième sois-en sûre.

- Vous…vous êtes…

- Je suis celui qui vient de te donner ton vrai premier orgasme Isabella. Et surtout le seul qui t'en donnera.

Nos deux regards se jaugeaient. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait baisser les yeux en premier. Il était hors de question de lui montrer encore une fois qu'il avait une telle emprise prise sur moi. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il pouvait être si tendre par moment et si brutal à d'autres.

Il lâcha mon poignet et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais aller chercher Lady Jessica et je te conseille _amour_ d'être respectueuse et de faire ce qu'elle te demande. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance Isabella et si tu te rebelles encore une fois, je me verrais dans l'obligation de t'abandonner. Je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaites aujourd'hui. Mais si je devais le faire, sache que je te laisserai devant la porte de la cabine et que tu devras te débrouiller seule pour sortir du bateau et rejoindre la ville, où tu n'as personne qui t'attend. Et n'oublie pas, les hommes de ce bateau me remercieraient plutôt deux fois qu'une d'avoir abandonné une aussi jolie fille que toi.

Je le regardai, choquée. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais seule, que personne ne me recherchait ?

- Tu te demandes certainement comment je le sais vu l'expression de ton visage ? Et bien je suis connu à Londres et j'ai mes sources. Personne ne te connaît ici, Isabella. Personne n'est à ta recherche. Tu n'as que moi. Moi et ma proposition de faire de toi ma maîtresse. A ce sujet, je vais visiter une maison pour toi un peu plus tard. Souhaiterais-tu m'accompagner ?

Non, non tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve dont j'allais me réveiller. Je devais m'être endormie près du lavoir et j'avais certainement imaginé tout ceci. Les léchouilles d'Ernest allaient me sortir de ma torpeur et je rejoindrais ma tante pour continuer mes corvées. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

- Puisque tu ne réponds pas, j'imagine que tu ne veux pas. Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour trouver ce qu'il te faut. Et malgré ce que tu penses certainement de moi, je ne désire que le meilleur pour toi Isabella.

Sur ce, il sortit, me laissant encore une fois seule.

Je me laissai glisser au sol et enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Mes larmes se ruèrent hors de mes yeux et des sanglots s'échappèrent de ma gorge.

Il avait raison. Absolument raison. Rien, je n'avais plus rien, si j'avais déjà eu quelque chose, je venais de tout perdre.

Sa proposition n'était peut être pas si dérisoire que ça. Une maison à moi, de l'argent, ma liberté et je n'avais qu'à attendre Monsieur une fois l'an pour satisfaire à ses désirs. Par contre, si je refusais je risquais de me retrouver à la rue, sans rien. Je pourrais toujours essayer de rejoindre Marcus et Lauren et peut être qu'en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé Marcus me trouverait un mari et je pourrais alors avoir une vie d'épouse plus ou moins épanouie mais certainement pas seule. A vrai dire retourner là bas ne m'enchantait guère.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je choisir l'une ou l'autre ? C'était comme choisir entre l'enfer et le purgatoire, devenir sourd ou aveugle, perdre une jambe ou un bras. Tu parles d'un choix.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

- Amour, Lady Jessica va prendre tes mesures et après nous choisirons tes robes ensemble, si tu veux de mon avis bien sûr.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre et certainement volontairement, il se dirigea dans ma direction, m'attrapa par la taille et effleura mes lèvres d'un léger baiser. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, remonta ses lèvres vers mon oreille gauche et murmura :

- N'oublie pas Isabella, tu m'appartiens pour le moment, mais à la moindre erreur je te donne à mes hommes.

Il se recula, embrassa mon front et me sourit.

Stoïque. Voilà mon attitude. Je ne savais plus, je ne comprenais plus, mon corps était vide de toute âme, de tout espoir, de tout.

Ses lèvres qui avaient réveillé en moi de divines sensations, juste avant, venaient de tout détruire en l'espace de quelques mots.

Comment pouvais-je ressentir un aussi grand dédale de sentiments pour cet être abject ? Comment son corps pouvait-il exercer une emprise aussi puissante sur le mien, alors que mon esprit n'éprouvait pour lui qu'une haine acharnée.

- Isabella ? Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plait ?

- Qu…comment ?

- Chère amie, je crois que ma future épouse pensait aux préparatifs du mariage. Isabella, mon ange, Lady Jessica te demande de te déshabiller afin qu'elle puisse prendre tes mesures.

Me déshabiller ? Là ? Devant elle ? Devant lui ? Devant Edward ?

Mes joues devinrent écarlates et bouillantes. Je levai mon visage vers Edward, l'implorant de sortir. C'était sans compter sur sa mesquinerie. Ses yeux brillaient d'arrogance et sa bouche s'agrandit dans un sourire de défi.

- Isabella, Jessica a du travail et n'a pas de temps à perdre, veux-tu que je t'aide à te dénuder ?

- Non ! Je…je vais le faire. Euh…pourriez-vous vous retournez monsieur ?

- Amour je t'ai déjà vu nue, soupira-t-il exaspéré. N'ais pas peur je saurais me contrôler.

Jessica s'était rapprochée de moi, portant dans ses mains un mètre de couturière, un carnet et une plume. Je n'avais donc pas le choix, j'allais me retrouver nue devant eux. Livrée en pâture à leurs regards, à son regard.

Je défis lentement la chemise d'Edward qui faisait office de haut et la laissai glisser au sol. Je me retrouvai la poitrine nue, tendue et gonflée. Instinctivement je plaçai mes mains sur mes seins, les recouvrant. Lady Jessica qui avait dû comprendre ma gêne, sourit et fit tomber mon jupon ainsi que mon sous-vêtement.

Je baissai le visage, j'étais honteuse, gênée et surtout en colère.

Il était là assis sur sa couchette. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Il me détaillait, poussait de petits soupirs. Je l'entendis se racler la gorge et passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

La couturière officia de façon très précise. Elle me fit écarter les bras et prit toute sorte de mesures, allant de mes épaules à mes chevilles en passant par mon tour de poitrine et de hanche.

Pour que ce soit plus facile pour elle, elle me fit tourner et retourner, offrant ainsi mon corps à Edward.

Pour prendre les mesures de mon dos, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, elle me dit de me redresser et je dus alors lever la tête.

Je me retrouvais donc face à mon bourreau, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Ils étaient noirs et brillants. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et je voyais une certaine gêne dans sa position. Sans m'en rendre compte mon regard descendit le long de son torse et fut stoppé par la vision de son sexe apparemment proéminent sous son pantalon.

Une nouvelle fois une chaleur indescriptible prit mon corps en otage. Remontant mon regard vers le sien, je vis que ses lèvres avaient laissé place à une moue de vainqueur, tandis que ses yeux brillaient non seulement de désir mais aussi de défi. Il avait réussi.

Tandis que nous nous défiions, Lady Jessica continuait tout en parlant.

- Votre future femme a des mensurations parfaites Capitaine, elle est vraiment très belle. Regardez-moi ce corps de déesse, ces seins si pleins, sa taille si fine, ces hanches si rondes, ses jambes si…

Edward se leva du lit d'un bond et rajusta son entre-jambe, passa ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux puis se dirigea vers la coiffeuse.

- Ca suffit Jessica, je sais tout ça.

- Désolée, Monsieur Cullen, mais c'est la première fois que je vois une telle perfection.

- Elle est parfaite...oui c'est ça, la perfection, marmonna-t-il tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

J'avais l'impression d'être à une vente de bétail. Elle m'avait détaillée comme on parle d'une vache que l'on veut vendre à la foire du village. C'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas parlé de moi comme si je n'avais pas été présente dans la pièce. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elle me palpe et qu'elle lui dise de venir toucher la marchandise avant de donner un avis. C'était dégradant. Et lui me détaillait de la tête aux pieds un sourire aux lèvres et une lueur brillante dans les yeux. Il savait. J'étais sûre qu'il jubilait de mon mal être, je n'avais qu'une envie me rhabiller et courir loin, très loin d'eux, en hurlant. Je fermai les yeux, morte de honte, histoire de prendre sur moi et de ne pas lui donner une autre occasion de me punir.

Soufflant intérieurement, je les rouvris et croisai son regard dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Il me surveillait. Le temps s'arrêta. Il venait de m'envoûter. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Lui non plus à priori. Nous restâmes à nous toiser comme ça un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rompre la connexion en descendant une nouvelle fois son regard sur mon corps. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et un frisson me parcourut. Il remonta vers mon visage et nos yeux se croisèrent à nouveau.

Je pus lire dans les siens un sentiment nouveau, plus de colère, plus de défi, plus d'animosité, juste du désir mêlé à autre chose qui me rendit fébrile et me troubla étrangement.

Une bulle venait de se créer autour de nous. C'est la voix aigüe de Lady Jessica qui nous fit rompre le lien.

- Voilà j'ai terminé miss Isabella, vous pouvez vous rhabiller et tenez sur ordre de Monsieur votre fiancé, je vous ai apporté quelques robes en attendant que vous ayez les autres.

Elle me tendit une demi-douzaine de robes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres.

- Le temps que vous vous rhabillez, je vais apporter les mesures et les esquisses déjà choisies à mon commis resté sur le pont, qu'il puisse commencer à dessiner les patrons, je redescends de suite pour le choix des modèles.

Elle me laissa alors nue et seule avec Edward.

Etourdie par ce qui venait de se passer avec Edward, je pris la première robe que j'avais sous la main et l'enfilai. Je croisai alors mes bras sur ma poitrine attendant le retour de la couturière.

Edward s'approcha lentement de moi et s'assit sur son fauteuil de bureau, me tirant à lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Je sursautai. Il écarta mes bras de mon torse. L'appréhension me gagna à nouveau et mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer tandis que ma respiration haletante, faisait trembler ma poitrine.

Edward se mit à rire près de mon oreille.

- Pourquoi une telle peur amour ? Je ne veux qu'attacher ta robe.

Par nervosité, je tentai de dissimuler le haut de mes seins de sa vue en croisant de nouveau les bras sur ma poitrine, mais il m'en empêcha en les écartant.

Il me rapprocha encore plus près de lui et ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes avant de glisser le long de ma mâchoire et de déposer un baiser dans le creux de mon cou.

- Inutile de te cacher mon ange, il n'y a que moi pour te voir.

- Je vous en prie, balbutiai-je. Lady Jessica va bientôt être de retour.

- Si tu daignais te retourner elle ne verrait qu'un homme attachant la robe de sa fiancée, sinon effectivement…

Je me retournai alors vivement.

Il rit dans mon dos. Il passa un doigt le long de ma colonne vertébrale, laissant un sillon brûlant sur ma peau. Puis il déposa un baiser au creux de mes reins et commença alors à boutonner la fermeture.

- Tu es si belle et ta peau est si douce, chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix rauque et son souffle chaud sur la peau dénudée de mon dos me firent frissonner. Lorsqu'il était tendre comme à ce moment là, je pouvais m'abandonner complètement à ses mains expertes et ses lèvres si brûlantes.

Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche et je pus entendre le son d'un rire étouffé émaner de la sienne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jessica qui dans de grands pas nous rejoignit au bureau d'Edward. Elle y étala tout un tas d'esquisses et s'approcha de moi, m'emprisonnant ainsi entre les jambes du Capitaine.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu, je pris ses dessins en mains et jetai un œil dessus. Les différents modèles représentés étaient vraiment bien réussis et très jolis. Les robes étaient toutes très belles et à mon goût. Certaines étaient de cocktails, pour des soirées mondaines quand d'autres étaient plus simples mais tout aussi splendides.

Je me surpris à m'imaginer dans l'une d'elles, dansant, serrée par des bras chauds et puissants. Je me vois alors relever le visage vers mon partenaire, qui n'est autre qu'Edward, un sourire en coin magnifique. Il se penche alors vers mes lèvres, les effleure et murmure sur elles un « je t'aime ». Cette vision me fit rougir et ma féminité se contracta.

Entendant au loin un raclement de gorge, je sortis de mon rêve et rattrapai la réalité.

- Qu'en penses-tu amour ? Ces dix là te conviennent-elles ?

- Je…oui…non...enfin…non.

- Alors c'est d'accord vous nous en faites une de chaque Lady.

- Très bien Capitaine Cullen, désirez-vous voir autre chose ?

Perdue par ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux, par ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire, par la proximité d'Edward, ses caresses sur mon corps à chaque fois qu'il voulait voir un modèle de plus près, son souffle sur ma peau, je sentis l'angoisse commencer à réinvestir mon être.

- Oui, auriez-vous des robes de mariée ?

Etait-il sérieux ? Des robes de mariée ? Mais il était complètement hors de question que je ne me marie avec lui. Plutôt mourir que de passer ma vie à ses côtés. Et je croyais qu'il voulait que je sois sa maîtresse ? Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Mais malgré toute l'attirance physique que je pouvais ressentir en sa présence, cette éventualité d'un mariage était tout simplement abominable. Le mariage c'était l'amour, c'était aimer l'autre à en mourir. J'avais toujours rêvé de me marier avec l'homme de ma vie, comme mes parents. Pour moi le mariage ne pouvait se faire qu'entre deux personnes amoureuses. Je n'étais pas naïve et savais que beaucoup étaient des mariages arrangés, pour des histoires de fortune et de terre, mais au fond de mon cœur, je restais persuadée que le jour où je prêterais serment devant Dieu, ça ne serait qu'au bras de l'homme qui aurait volé mon cœur. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui. Je sentis mon corps se tendre et Edward dût le ressentir lui aussi parce qu'il plaqua une de ses mains dans mon dos assez fort, qui voulait certainement dire « attention je suis là je te surveille ».

- Vous avez de la chance j'en ai apporté quelques unes dont le dernier modèle que j'ai fait pour une jeune fille il y a deux mois. C'est d'ailleurs la plus belle esquisse que j'ai. Mais bien sûr je sais qu'une robe de mariée se doit d'être unique et si elle vous plait, je reprendrai juste le patron mais et la ferai selon vos goûts. Tenez regardez.

Ses paroles mêlées à des petits cris d'extase tellement elle était excitée me donnaient mal au crâne. Je ne voulais pas de ses robes de mariée, je m'en fichais, je voulais qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle prenne Edward avec elle et que je puisse réfléchir encore une fois à comment m'échapper.

La voix d'Edward se fit douce et tendre.

- Effectivement elle est très jolie, qu'en penses-tu mon ange ? Tu seras vraiment sublime dans cette robe. Une robe parfaite pour un mariage parfait et une épouse parfaite, dit-il tout en me jaugeant et défiant du regard.

- Merci monsieur, je dois dire que cela m'a pris des jours entiers pour créer une telle merveille. Je l'ai dessinée pour le mariage de Monsieur Crowley Junior. Vous devez certainement le connaître Edward ?

- Crowley vous dites ? Ah oui ce doit être le fils d'Eleazar Crowley, j'ai été en affaire une fois avec lui, il y a fort longtemps mais…

Crowley ? Eleazar ?

- Tyler Crowley ? Criai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

- Chérie, tout va bien ?

La pièce se mit à tourner autour de moi, mes jambes se firent de plus en plus molles, des gouttes de sueur mêlées à des larmes roulaient sur mon visage.

- Tyler… marié… je… m'a… perdu… oubliée… morte… Edward… non… je… papa… Marcus… attendez… rejoindre…

- Isabella ?

Je sentis une main sur mon visage puis le noir.

Quelqu'un me secouait et tapotait ma joue.

- Isabella chérie, réveille-toi. Ouvre-les yeux, regarde-moi.

Cette voix, sa voix, je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je voulais mourir. Je me rappelais ce qui s'était passé. Tyler s'était marié. Il avait rompu notre promesse, il ne m'avait pas attendue. J'étais plus seule que jamais maintenant. Je n'avais plus personne. Mon père était mort, il avait rejoint ma mère, mon amour m'avait abandonnée, il ne me restait que Marcus. Marcus à qui j'avais fait une promesse. C'était la seule personne de la Terre qui avait des sentiments pour moi. Le seul qui voulait mon bonheur, enfin qui voulait que je sois un peu heureuse. Le seul qui se souciait de mon être.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as eu un étourdissement, tu devrais t'allonger mon coeur, je vais raccompagner Jessica sur le pont et voir les derniers détails avec elle, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, je ne serais pas long.

Il me porta jusqu'à la couchette.

- Non ça va je…

Son regard se durcit et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il se pencha au dessus de moi et chuchota.

- Isabella tu restes là à te reposer, j'ai besoin de toi en forme tu te souviens ? Je reviens te voir juste après puis j'irai visiter ta future maison. Si tu es mieux, tu pourras m'accompagner.

- Monsieur Cullen, excusez-moi de vous presser, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail pour que tout soit prêt à temps.

- Très bien j'arrive.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, mais me lança un regard noir avant de me tourner le dos et de sortir, sa main posée sur la taille de la couturière.

La porte se referma, pas de cliquetis.

Pas de cliquetis ?

Et alors tout s'accéléra dans ma tête. Pas de cliquetis, je pouvais donc sortir, je pouvais m'enfuir. De plus il serait occupé avec Lady Jessica donc là était ma chance de fuir.

Mais ses hommes ? Une femme à bord ne passerait pas inaperçue. Je décidai alors de revêtir un de ses pantalons et une de ses chemises. Déguisée en homme, je pourrais certainement plus me fondre dans la population du navire. Je devais faire vite, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la cabine, je vis les énormes ciseaux de la couturière trôner sur la table où nous avions déjeuné. Ce devait être le destin qui enfin était de mon côté. Dieu me donnait toutes les chances pour m'échapper, c'était un signe, je devais y arriver, j'avais les cartes en main.

M'emparant de ce qui me ferait office d'arme au cas où, je m'avançai lentement vers la porte et l'entrouvris. L'opportunité était trop belle. Mon cœur s'accéléra, les paumes de mes mains devinrent moites et je dus les essuyer sur le pantalon pour éviter que la paire de ciseaux ne m'échappe.

J'écoutai. Aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui du vent et des vagues.

Je sortis donc de la cabine pour la première fois depuis qu'ils m'avaient emmenée ici et me dirigeai au hasard sur la gauche, il me semblait qu'il faisait plus clair de ce côté que sur la droite. Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite de toute ma vie. La peur, l'excitation d'être enfin libre, me donnaient une énergie dont je ne me croyais plus capable. La fatigue avait complètement délaissé mon corps.

Je traversai un long couloir, marchant sans faire de bruit, retenant un maximum ma respiration. Et enfin je vis ma porte de sortie. Des petites marches qui rejoignaient sûrement le pont puisque je pouvais y voir un soleil éclatant faire ressortir la couleur du bois.

Me hâtant, je me mis à courir en direction des quelques marches quand il apparut devant moi sur la dernière marche.

Dans un regain d'élan vital, je me mis à courir plus vite dans sa direction, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais essayer, je devais y arriver, la porte ouverte, les ciseaux, personne dans le couloir si ce n'était pas le signe que j'allais réussir alors je n'y comprenais plus rien. Non c'était impossible que je ne réussisse pas, impossible.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi, je pouvais l'entendre crier et le voir faire de grands gestes. Plus je m'approchais et plus j'étais poussée par une sorte de ferveur. Je savais que j'y arriverais.

A sa hauteur, je le vis essayer de me stopper et hurler quelque chose, mais j'étais complètement ailleurs, je n'entendais rien, il n'y avait plus que ma liberté et ma vie en jeu. Tout à coup je sentis une résistance sous ma main droite qui s'était levée, je levai ma tête et vis le visage d'Edward se crisper, sa bouche s'ouvrir en ce qui devait être un hurlement. Je le vis s'agenouiller et se tenir les côtes. Sa chemise rougit et je compris alors que je l'avais blessé avec les ciseaux.

Mon cœur se serra, mais mon esprit prit le dessus et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je le regardais dans les yeux.

- Je ne vous appartiendrais jamais !!!!

Jetant les ciseaux à ses genoux, je partis en direction du pont et pus enfin voir la vraie lumière du jour.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois.

Mais que va t'il se passer, Edward est-il gravement blesser, comment va t'il réagir ?????

Pour le savoir je vous donne rendez-vous dans quinze jours parce que là j'ai pas encore écrit une ligne du chapitre 7.

Je vous embrasse trés fort.

Et comme d'habitude un petit mot pour le dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre serait vraiment super.

So.


	7. Chapter 7 : pour mieux faillir

Merci merci merci !!!!

Oui avec ce chapitre j'ai explosé mon record de reviews et tout c'est grâce à vous alors merci !!!

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews et n'avoir oublié personne, une pensée aux anonymes : Adara, Flora, Edwardinette, Lilou, Lovecullen, Katouchka, Mandinette, Couuline, Cynthiz, Lilia68, Bébé23, Océania, Samarcande, Marion, Ch18é, Flo1359,

**Et un énorme bisous à ma Béa qui a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de Speedy Gonzales !!!! Béa je t'adore !!! Désolée (*se fait tout pitite* !!!)**

Réponses à des petites questions :

- les pov Edward arrivent ne vous en faites pas, si je ne l'ai pas fait avant c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Les Cullens aussi arriveront d'ici un deux chapitre je ne sais pas trop encore mais tout le monde sera là, pas de soucis.

- non il n'y a pas de mariage entre Edward et Bella c'était juste pour appuyer son mensonge maintenant on ne sait jamais ce que le destin réserve !!! LOL

Allez comme je sais que vous êtes pressées de savoir si elle s'est échappée ou non je vous laisse lire.

RDV en bas.

Disclamer : tout ou presque appartient à SM, j'ai bien dit "presque"

* * *

*******

**Chapitre 7**

…**pour mieux faillir**

*******

_Mon cœur se serra, mais mon esprit prit le dessus et un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je le regardais dans les yeux._

_- Je ne vous appartiendrai jamais !!!!_

_Jetant les ciseaux à ses genoux, je partis en direction du pont et pus enfin voir la vraie lumière du jour._

**-*-**

Sans vraiment regarder vers où et vers quoi je m'aventurais, je continuai de courir. Mon cœur me faisait souffrir. J'avais réussi. Je n'en revenais pas. J'entendais des cris de voix d'hommes, « attrapez-là », « ne la laissez-pas s'enfuir », mais mes jambes volaient. J'avais tellement envie de partir de ce bateau, de fuir ce qui s'était passé ici, que mon esprit avait pris le pouvoir sur mon corps meurtri. Mes jambes sautèrent par-dessus les cordages, les caisses et autres objets encombrants le pont. C'était comme si elles étaient une entité à part, comme si elles n'obéissaient qu'à mon instinct de survie, sans prendre conscience de mon extrême faiblesse.

Je continuais de courir quand enfin je la vis. La passerelle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Je me précipitai alors vers elle, rassemblant les dernières notes d'espoir me parcourant à mon ultime détermination, quand une main de fer attrapa mon poignet et me fit me retourner douloureusement.

Surprise, je poussai un cri.

C'était l'un des hommes qui m'avaient conduite ici. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

Je me débattis. Battant des jambes et des bras, cherchant à le blesser, à lui faire mal. J'essayai de hurler pour que les personnes présentes sur le port puissent m'entendre, mais en vain. Sa main sur ma bouche qui exerçait une pression douloureuse m'empêcha presque de respirer.

- C'est bon les gars, je la tiens. Dites donc mais c'est qu'elle est sauvage la petite protégée du Capitaine. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne voulait pas la partager. Enfin maintenant j'imagine qu'il va bien vouloir nous la prêter. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble ma mignonne.

Sa bouche était toute près de mon oreille et je pouvais sentir son souffle aviné. Tandis que l'une de ses mains me bâillonnait, l'autre essayait de me maintenir tranquille tout en collant mon bassin contre le sien.

J'étais parcourue par la peur. Des sueurs froides prirent possession de mon corps, mais il n'était pas question que j'arrête de me débattre. Jamais je ne m'avouerais vaincue, même si je savais que je n'aurais plus aucune chance de m'évader.

L'autre homme avec qui il m'avait menée jusqu'ici s'approcha de nous, un sourire aux lèvres, mais des yeux d'un noir de jais à faire peur.

- Je vais chercher un médecin Embry. Cette petite salope a blessé le capitaine, il pisse le sang. J'ai dit à Garett de le raccompagner dans sa cabine et de l'allonger en attendant…

Diminuant sa pression sur mon corps, j'en profitais pour remuer encore plus et l'atteindre où je savais qu'il serait obligé de me lâcher. Mon père m'avait appris quelques notions d'auto-défense, j'essayais de les mettre en action.

- Du calme ma petite, ça ne sert à rien de te débattre si ce n'est à te faire encore plus mal.

Il resserra sa prise et sa main précédemment posée sur ma taille se dirigea lentement vers le haut de mon buste. Je sentis la nausée monter dans ma gorge.

J'avais cru pouvoir m'enfuir, mais j'avais lamentablement échoué. Le pire c'est que maintenant, il allait, enfin s'il ne mourrait pas, m'offrir à ses hommes, comme il l'avait si bien dit. J'allais finir ma vie violée par tous ces marins, oubliée de tous. La mort me paraissait belle à cet instant. J'aurais voulu qu'il me tue plutôt que de devoir subir ces humiliations encore et encore.

Mes jambes commencèrent à se faire aussi molles que du coton et mon tortionnaire dû me maintenir plus fort pour m'éviter de tomber. Je sentis ma vue se voiler, certainement due au manque d'oxygène quand j'entendis au loin une voix familière et rassurante. Reprenant alors confiance en moi, par je ne sais qu'elle miracle de survie, je sentis un dernier sursaut d'espoir parcourir mon corps. Me concentrant avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait, j'ouvris la bouche, plantai mes dents dans la paume qui m'empêchait de respirer et jetai mon pied en arrière, espérant frapper le plus haut possible.

Mon bourreau hurla tout en relâchant sa prise sur moi et je courus en direction de la voix, Jacob.

J'osais espérer qu'il m'aiderait. Il semblait avoir compris ma douleur plus tôt dans la cabine. Il m'avait déjà protégée, peut être qu'il recommencerait. Il était mon ultime chance d'échapper à cet horrible destin qui m'attendait. Ma seule échappatoire.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je vis qu'il était posté juste devant la passerelle. Il lui suffirait alors de faire barrage de son corps aux autres hommes et je serais libre. Libre.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'est le seul qui avait été correct avec moi ici. Le seul qui avait eu pitié de mon sort. Il allait m'aider, je le savais.

**POV Edward**

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, j'étais parcouru par une douleur inimaginable. La première avait été plus psychique que physique mais le résultat en était presque le même.

Je regardai ma chemise changer de couleur et devenir rouge. J'avais mal. Mal au corps. Mal au cœur. Il faut dire que je venais d'être beaucoup plus blessé dans mon orgueil que physiquement, enfin je le croyais.

J'avais voulu lui faire confiance et pour quel résultat ? Pourquoi, moi qui ne croyais plus à la sincérité des femmes, moi qui n'avais plus jamais eu confiance en elles depuis… - ça faisait encore mal d'y penser - …pourquoi, quand je l'avais vue, toutes mes barrières, tout mon système d'auto-défense s'était-il effondré ? Pour quelle raison avais-je décidé de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? Je connaissais les réponses, je savais pourquoi et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la faire mienne, une fois, une dernière fois, celle que je n'avais pas pu avoir, avant.

Bien sûr la façon dont je m'y étais pris n'était pas la meilleure et je savais que je méritais ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais j'avais espéré, en vain, qu'elle ne le ferait pas et qu'elle accepterait ma proposition.

Devenir ma maitresse, était-il si dégradant ? Plusieurs femmes auraient rêvé que je leur fasse cette offre, alors pourquoi avait-elle refusé ? Elle pouvait tout avoir ? La maison, l'argent, la liberté, bon d'accord une quasi liberté, la reconnaissance de la cour et tout ce qui allait avec. Mais elle avait dit non ! Elle avait tout refusé et préféré retourner dans la rue à faire dieu seul sait quoi. Je ne pouvais le permettre. Et j'avais mes raisons. Mais maintenant tout ceci n'avait plus la moindre importance. Cette fille était un poison. Elle avait réussi à faire tomber mes principes concernant les femmes et leur malhonnêteté, mais je me promis que c'était la dernière fois que l'une d'elles avaient raison de moi. Plus jamais elles n'auraient l'occasion de m'atteindre. C'était même plus qu'une promesse que je me faisais à moi-même. Dorénavant ce serait ma ligne de conduite.

Portant ma main à mes côtes, je vis que je me vidais de mon sang et baignais dans une flaque. Je commençais à me sentir faible très faible, je voulus essayer de me relever mais c'était impossible.

Je remarquai alors un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et m'aider à me soulever.

Tournant la tête en direction de mon soutien, je vis Garett, l'un des hommes d'équipage. Il me porta quasiment jusqu'à ma cabine.

Tout à coup je me mis à éprouver une sorte d'effroi, d'horreur, d'abandon. Elle ne devait pas s'échapper. Elle était à moi. C'était à moi et moi seul de décider de son avenir. J'avais tout pouvoir sur elle.

Je voulus lui demander s'ils l'avaient rattrapée, mais lorsque j'essayai de parler, aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Seul un râle de douleur s'échappa.

Il me posa sur la couchette.

- Capitaine on est parti chercher un médecin pour vous faire des sutures mais en attendant je vais devoir appuyer sur votre blessure pour éviter que vous ne perdiez trop de sang, je vous préviens ça va vous faire mal, vous voulez que je vous serve un verre d'alcool avant ?

Je lui fis signe de la tête. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne plus penser au passé, de ne plus imaginer le futur, de ne plus être dans ma douleur du présent. J'essayais tout simplement de ne plus ressentir.

Mais avant que je n'y arrive, Garett se rapprocha.

- Tenez Capitaine. Et à mon avis vous pouvez y aller en une seule fois.

Je pris le verre, le portai à mes lèvres et laissai glisser le liquide brûlant dans ma gorge.

Et sans plus attendre je sentis les mains de l'homme d'équipage faire pression sur la plaie.

La douleur était atroce, tellement insupportable que j'en échappai le verre et perdis presque connaissance.

Et alors que je ne voulais plus rien éprouver, alors que tout ce que je souhaitais c'était le néant, je vis une image claire et précise s'infiltrer devant mes yeux. C'était la première fois où je l'avais vue il y a de ça quelques années. Mon dieu comme elle m'avait manquée. Je me sentis transpirer, j'avais chaud. Elle était si belle. Et dire qu'il y a quelques jours j'avais cru vivre un rêve. Puis j'eus froid, je tremblai de partout. J'étais fatigué, j'avais envie de dormir, j'avais envie de la rejoindre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle fait ça ?

- Capitaine ? Capitaine Cullen ? Ouvrez les yeux, le médecin arrive, Capitaine ne sombrez pas, tenez bon, il arrive. Capitaine ?

La voix de Garett s'éloignait de plus en plus. Je ne percevais plus rien. Un voile noir passa devant mes yeux et je me laissai entraîner enfin dans les méandres du néant.

***b***

J'entendis une voix inconnue s'adresser à moi. J'avais mal au crâne, mal aux côtes.

- Capitaine Cullen vous m'entendez ? Je suis le docteur Jensen. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

J'avais la bouche pâteuse.

- Ca pourrait être mieux docteur, j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de pur-sang m'est passé sur le corps. Je passai ma main sur mes yeux, la clarté m'éblouit. Pourriez-vous me donner à boire s'il vous plait, j'ai une de ces soifs.

J'essayai de m'asseoir au bord de la couchette, mais il dû m'aider, j'étais encore faible. Il se leva et alla me servir un verre qu'il me tendit.

- Votre blessure n'est pas très profonde et n'a touché aucun organe vital, mais j'ai dû vous faire une dizaine de points de sutures. Vous allez être assez faible physiquement pendant quelques jours encore et je vous conseille de vous reposer.

- Merci beaucoup docteur. Malheureusement nous devons appareiller demain et je ne peux me permettre de retarder notre départ. Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps que mes hommes sont loin de chez eux et ce n'est pas une petite blessure qui me fera changé mes plans.

- Je comprends Capitaine, mais vous risquez l'infection.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi docteur, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un homme sera blessé à bord et je vous assure que je saurai prendre soin de ma plaie.

Je le regardais tout en buvant mon verre. Il comprit de quoi je voulais parler. Un bon whisky pour nettoyer le corps de l'intérieur et le tour était joué. Les infections n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Il sourit.

- Je vois que vous avez repris vos esprits, je vais donc vous laisser. Un dernier conseil, évitez de trop forcer quand même histoire de ne pas faire sauter les sutures et je pense que vous devriez pouvoir vous les faire enlevez dans trois semaines à peu près.

- Je vous remercie encore docteur d'être venu, je vous raccompagne.

- Ca ira Capitaine, je saurai retrouver mon chemin et vous devez vous reposez quand même un peu. Je vous souhaite bon voyage.

Je me levai et lui serrai la main.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais je l'arrêtais avant qu'il ne la franchisse.

- Docteur, pourriez-vous dire à mon second, Jacob, de venir me rejoindre, s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr Capitaine, me répondit-il en franchissant la porte.

Je me resservis un verre de whisky et allai m'asseoir à mon bureau. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à ma porte.

- Entre Jacob !

Il eut à peine fait un pas dans ma direction, que je me levai et m'accrochai à ses épaules.

- Jake, dis-moi où elle est. Dis-moi qu'elle ne s'est pas enfuie, dis-moi qu'elle est là.

La colère était tout ce que je ressentais pour le moment. Des gouttes de sueurs tombaient de mon front sur ma poitrine, mon cœur s'accélérait et je n'avais qu'une hâte : qu'il me réponde.

- REPONDS-MOI JAKE !!!! OU EST-ELLE ?

Il ôta mes mains de ses épaules et me poussa jusqu'à ma couchette. Je devais reconnaître qu'il savait toujours comment tempérer mes sautes d'humeur et me calmer, surtout depuis…

Je secouai la tête et retins un sanglot.

- Jake dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas laissée s'enfuir.

- Calme-toi Edward, tu t'en fais trop pour cette fille. Ce n'est qu'une fille de joie parmi tant d'autre.

Sans prévenir, ni lui, ni moi, mon poing se retrouva sur son nez.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ? PLUS JAMAIS.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur sn nez pour essuyer les gouttes de sang qui perlaient de ses narines et me lança un regard de haine.

- Regarde-toi, regarde ce que tu es devenu à cause de cette fille Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important à tes yeux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Edward ? Explique-moi.

Je connaissais Jacob depuis notre tendre enfance, il avait été mon confident dès le début. Sa mère était morte en couches et il avait été élevé par son père Billy, fidèle ouvrier du mien. Il savait tout de ma vie. Alors comment ne pouvait-il pas faire le rapprochement ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu ce qui était pourtant flagrant ?

- Dis-moi où elle est Jacob ?

**POV Bella**

Je le suppliai du regard.

- Laissez-moi passer Jacob, je vous en prie. Je laissai un sanglot sortir de ma gorge. Pitié permettez-moi de quitter le bateau.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue gauche, essuyant mes larmes de son pouce. Son regard ancré dans le mien, laissait voir un sentiment étrange, du désespoir. Je me devais de jouer sur cette corde sensible. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne devait pas avoir le choix face à son Capitaine, mais je me devais d'essayer.

- Jacob, je sais que vous devez obéir à votre Capitaine, mais regardez-moi, regardez ce qu'il m'a fait. Je vous en prie. Je peux voir que vous n'êtes pas comme lui, je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Jacob, je le sens. S'il vous plait écartez-vous et laissez-moi nooooooooon…

Une main venait d'attraper ma nuque et me tirait par l'arrière.

- Je vais te montrer petite salope si tu vas te jouer de moi longtemps. Je vais te dresser moi. Tu vas voir. Si le Capitaine n' rhaaaaaaa. Putain Jacob qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu viens de m'éclater la lèvre.

- Embry, dégage !! Et vous autres aussi, dégagez !!! Aller donc vous saouler à l'auberge du port. Demain nous levons l'ancre et les réjouissances seront terminées.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Isabella, ça va ? Il t'a blessée ?

Lasse, épuisée, écœurée, je me laissai tomber sur les genoux. Mais dans une dernière tentative, je réussis à articuler.

- Sauvez-moi.

- Courage Isabella. Lève-toi et viens avec moi.

Avais-je enfin réussi ? Allait-il me libérer, m'aider à retrouver ma liberté ? Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et m'aida à me relever.

Mais au lieu de me conduire vers la passerelle, il m'entraina dans la coursive principale, celle d'où je m'étais échappée.

Anéantie, je voulus hurler, mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir mes lèvres. Mes jambes s'affaissèrent et la dernière chose que je vis fut un regard noir sadique et un petit sourire narquois sur le visage de celui en qui j'avais eu confiance.

*******

J'étais bien. J'étais sereine, j'étais libre. Je courais dans un champ parsemé de coquelicots. Le vent faisait voleter mes cheveux, je souriais, j'étais heureuse. Ma mère et mon père étaient avec moi. Nous venions de pique-niquer sur l'herbe et maintenant nous nous amusions à attraper les papillons. J'avais sept ans. Malheureusement ma maladresse légendaire me rattrapa et je me retrouvais genoux à terre. Une main se posa sur moi et je levai les yeux. Mes parents avaient disparu et je me retrouvais face à deux monstres.

- Suis-moi Isabella, je te trouverai du travail tu verras et ta tante sera fière de toi.

- Isabella, je te présente Aro, il va faire de toi la putain la plus renommée de Londres, mais shuuuuuuut ne dis rien à Marcus il t'empêcherait d'y aller.

Je repoussai la main qui s'offrait à moi et courus le plus loin possible. Mes jambes me conduisirent à l'orée d'un bois. Ereintée, je m'assis pour réfléchir et reprendre ma respiration quand je sentis un souffle près de mon oreille.

- Isabella tu vas être une gentille fille avec moi ce soir, mais avant embrasse-moi. Je veux sentir ta langue dans ma bouche, je veux que tu prennes du plaisir et que tu m'en donnes, je veux que tu me touches amour, avant de devenir ma femme, je…

Je ne le laissai pas terminer et repris mes jambes à mon cou. Malheureusement partout où je me dirigeais, je voyais des hommes aux yeux globuleux et pervers, passant leur langue sur leur bouche et un filet de salive s'échappant de la commissure de leurs lèvres.

Je m'écroulai au milieu du champ et hurlai à pleins poumons.

Je perçus alors la chaleur de deux mains puissantes sur mes épaules.

- Isabella, réveille-toi, tu as fait un cauchemar. Isabella est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Un cauchemar ? Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve depuis le début ? J'avais dû m'endormir près du lavoir et à force de lire des romans d'aventure, j'avais dû tout imaginer. Mon cœur se revivifia d'un coup et j'ouvris les yeux.

Je suis sûre qu'un poignard en plein cœur ne m'aurait pas fait plus de mal.

- Je suis désolé Bella. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je suis désolé. Je prendrais soin de toi. Je te le promets.

Comprenant qu'il m'avait conduite dans sa cabine, qu'il ne m'avait pas aidée à m'enfuir, je le frappai de toutes mes forces sur la poitrine.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas aidé ? Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ? Il va me tuer, me violer encore et encore. Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Il attrapa mes poignets et les écarta de sa poitrine. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ils étaient noirs. J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais plus. J'avais cru en lui, je pensais qu'il était de mon côté. Mes sanglots redoublèrent.

- Maintenant ça suffit Bella, calme-toi. Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi !! Je tiens trop à ma vie. Choisir entre la tienne et la mienne, mon choix est vite fait.

Il me lâcha et je m'étendis sur la couchette. Plus rien. J'étais vide. Mon avenir était noir. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre, plus la force de réagir. Après tout la mort serait certainement ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux.

Je sentis ses doigts repousser une mèche de mes cheveux et glisser le long de ma joue, pour terminer leur course sur ma clavicule. Ca me dégouttait mais j'étais tellement épuisée que je n'eus même pas le moindre geste pour le repousser.

Je l'entendis murmurer mais je ne compris pas grand-chose de ce qu'il disait. Mon esprit était lui aussi anéanti. Tout ce que je perçus fut quelques mots avant d'entendre frapper à la porte.

- …si troublante…fantôme…passé.

**POV Edward**

- Où est-elle Jacob ?

Je commençais à vraiment m'énerver et m'impatienter. Je voulais la voir, je voulais qu'elle sache qui était le maître à bord et qu'elle paye pour l'affront qu'elle avait osé me faire.

- Elle est dans ma cabine Edward, mais…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et me dirigeai droit vers ses quartiers. Je poussai la porte dans un geste brusque, elle s'écrasa contre la paroi de la cabine faisant trembler les quelques meubles.

Enfin je la vis. Un soulagement traversa tout mon corps me faisant frissonner. Recroquevillée contre le mur du fond, on aurait dit un petit chaton apeuré. Son visage était livide et ses yeux inondés. La demoiselle avait perdu de sa vivacité. Elle ne jouait plus sa maligne maintenant. Le quart d'une seconde je m'apitoyai sur elle, mais je repris vite mes esprits. Plus jamais je ne me laisserais attendrir par une femme, non plus jamais. Après tout elle méritait ce que j'allais décider. Elle m'avait blessé et j'étais persuadé qu'elle m'aurait même tué si elle avait pu. Heureusement pour moi son désir de fuite était bien plus grand que celui de m'éliminer et de se venger. Elle avait donc pris ses jambes à son cou et m'avait laissé baignant dans mon sang. J'aurais presque pu en rire si je n'avais pas ressenti comme un immense vide lorsque je l'avais cru perdue.

Je m'approchai d'elle à grand pas et l'attrapai par les épaules. J'entendis Jacob essayer de me calmer mais je lui fis comprendre que je le pendrais sans remords s'il ne la fermait pas.

Je la secouai.

- Alors mon ange, on fait moins sa maligne maintenant, mais dis donc on dirait aussi que tu as perdu ta langue, toi qui l'avait pourtant bien pendue.

Elle était complètement molle, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune lueur, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. J'avais besoin de laisser exploser ma colère.

- TU AS VOULU M'ECHAPPER ALORS QUE JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE TU M'APPARTENAIS ISABELLA, TU AS VOULU T'ENFUIR ALORS QUE J'ETAIS PRET A TOUT TE DONNER, TU M'AS BLESSE ISABELLA ET TU VAS DEVOIR EN PAYER LE PRIX MAINTENANT MON AMOUR ET NE DIS PAS QUE JE NE T'AVAIS PAS PREVENUE.

Elle n'avait toujours aucune réaction et ça commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre, comme si elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide.

- ISABELLA TU COMPRENDS CE QUE JE TE DIS ?

Je la secouais de plus en plus, je serrais mes doigts autour de ses épaules, je crois que j'étais prêt à la gifler lorsque je sentis quelqu'un me saisir par la taille et me tirer en arrière.

- Edward arrête !!! Tu vois bien qu'elle est complètement abattue. Elle n'est plus là et tout ce que tu pourras lui dire ne servira à rien. Il faut que tu te calmes. Ce n'est pas en lui hurlant dessus comme ça que tu vas en tirer quelque chose.

- Aaaah parce que Monsieur s'y connait maintenant en femme ? Depuis quand Jacob ? Depuis quand tu te permets de me donner des leçons ? Elle est à moi et moi seul sait ce qu'il faut faire avec elle. C'est une femme Jacob, une putain de femme et tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est la mater !!!! regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait !!! elle voulait me tuer jake !!! putain elle voulait ma mort !!! elle voulait m'abandonner !!! encore !!!

Je m'effondrai. Il posa sa main sur ma tête.

- Edward je crois que tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta cabine et te reposer. Elle ne t'échappera pas je t'en donne ma parole. Je la surveillerai moi-même.

Hors de question. Elle était à moi. A MOI. Moi seul décidais.

Je me relevai et dirigeai mon regard vers le corps presque sans vie de la couchette. Elle me regardait. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé une faible lueur. Malheureusement pour elle, cette étincelle je la connaissais trop bien. C'était l'étincelle de la trahison, l'étincelle de la mesquinerie. Elle ne m'aurait pas une seconde fois. J'en avais fait le serment.

Mes yeux toujours ancrés aux siens, je répondis à Jacob.

- Très bien Jake tu as raison, je vais aller me reposer, mais avant, vu que tu as très à cœur de prendre soin de notre nouvelle passagère, je te demande de la conduire avec les autres en bas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. « Qui a gagné ma belle ? »

- Edward tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Jacob Black je suis ton Capitaine et ceci est un ordre. Tu la descends immédiatement dans la cale. Je suis sûre qu'on pourra en tirer un bon prix, elle sera même à mon avis notre meilleure vente de la cargaison.

- Ed…

- C'EST UN ORDRE JACOB, DOIS-JE ME REPETER ?

- Très bien je ferai ce que tu dis, mais je te connais Edward tu vas le regretter. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Sauf que aussi troublant que ça puisse paraître, ce n'est pas…

Je n'écoutai pas la suite de son monologue et quittai sa cabine non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Isabella.

Je soupirai.

Et dire que je lui avais tout promis, que j'étais prêt à tout lui donner.

Le voyage de retour s'annonçait des plus divertissant.

* * *

Je sais je sais c'est pas gentil, encore plein de questions et pas de réponses !!!LOL

Sinon je voulais dire qu'à partir du chap 2 j'ai disséminé un indice dans chaque chapitre qui vous conduira à une réponse ou presque. Allez mes petites détectives à vous de jouer, sachez que certaines ont déjà trouvé !!!

Et comme je suis gentille, je vais vous faire une promesse, à chaque review j'autorise de poser **une question et une seule **à laquelle je répondrais volontiers alors choisissez la bien !!!

Je vous embrasse bien fort et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite !!!

So.


	8. Chapter 8 : Traversée 1ere partie

**Pas de grand blabla aujourd'hui, je vous ai assez fait attendre comme ça pour ce chapitre !**

**Juste un grand merci à ma Béa qui m'a corrigée à la vitesse de l'éclair !**

**Un gros bisous à mes Tpa et tout particulièrement à Sabi (qui un soir en discutant m'a fait avoir The déclic pour avancer), à Dri ma chérie de me supporter, à Potine mon tit rayon de soleil et à Ness qui nous offre de merveilleuses trad qui me remontent le moral !**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes il me semble, alors merci merci pour toutes vos reviews vous êtes des amours.**

**Pour les anonymes qui avaient posé des questions, inscrivez-vous et je pourrais y répondre, mais je ne le ferais pas ici car certaines personnes ne veulent pas de réponses et préfèrent découvrir ma fic au fur et à mesure !**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Traversée jusqu'au nouveau monde**

**1ère partie**

_- C'EST UN ORDRE JACOB, DOIS-JE ME REPETER ? _

_- Très bien je ferai ce que tu dis, mais je te connais Edward tu vas le regretter. Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête. Sauf que aussi troublant que ça puisse paraître, ce n'est pas…_

_Je n'écoutai pas la suite de son monologue et quittai sa cabine non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Isabella._

_Je soupirai._

_Et dire que je lui avais tout promis, que j'étais prêt à tout lui donner._

_Le voyage de retour s'annonçait des plus divertissants._

**POV Bella**

Une douleur lancinante dans le bas des reins m'était insupportable. J'essayai comme je le pouvais de me mettre dans une position antalgique pour me soulager, mais impossible de bouger. Et le pire était que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pouvais me trouver. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. En y réfléchissant bien, la dernière chose dont j'arrivais à me rappeler était moi courant pour sortir de la cabine d'Edward, la lumière au bout du tunnel à portée de main puis lui devant moi m'empêchant de gagner ma liberté. Après c'était le vide total.

J'ouvris les yeux, pensant être agressée par la lumière mais au contraire tout était noir. J'essayai encore de remuer et je me rendis compte que mon corps était bloqué par quelque chose. Un autre corps ou plutôt un bras était posé en travers de mon ventre et m'empêchait de bouger.

La peur s'empara de moi, mon estomac se retourna dans mes entrailles et j'eus la nausée. Mais je me rendis compte aussi que nous bougions. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, tanguait. Et là je ressentis comme un déclic. J'étais en mer. Je n'avais donc pas réussi à fuir. Il en était fini de moi, de ma vie et de mes rêves. Je commençai à sentir les larmes affluer et mon ventre se souleva de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les sanglots montaient.

La pression autour de moi se fit de plus en plus faible et je sentis alors une main caresser ma joue. Puis une voix inconnue s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Tu es enfin réveillée ? Shuuuuuuuuuuuut, ne pleure pas. Ca ne sert à rien et tu vas avoir besoin de tes forces. Shuuuuuuuuuuuut.

La voix était féminine, douce, pleine de tendresse.

- Je m'appelle Jane et toi ?

J'essayai de lui répondre mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. J'avais la bouche pâteuse, sèche et ma gorge me brûlait. Elle dut s'en douter parce que je la vis prendre un genre d'écuelle en fer rouillé. Elle l'approcha d'un vieux tonneau duquel elle fit couler de l'eau. Eau qui prit immédiatement une teinte rouge-orangé, répugnante, au contact du récipient.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas appétissant, mais bois la car c'est tout ce que nous avons.

J'avais tellement soif que je pouvais difficilement me permettre de refuser. Je pris alors le réceptacle de ses mains et le portai à mes lèvres. L'odeur était abjecte. Je me forçai à avaler le liquide. C'était dégoûtant, je crus le rendre immédiatement, mais mon corps en avait tellement besoin que je réussis à tout garder.

- Merci, réussis-je à chuchoter.

- Je t'en prie. Alors c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Isabella, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

- Très bien alors nous t'appellerons Bella. Je ne vais pas te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous Bella, mais …

- Nous ?

Mes yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, je regardai autour de moi et vit l'horreur absolue.

Des corps, j'en comptai cinq, étaient enchevêtrés les uns aux autres. Ils étaient sales. Je pris alors conscience que la puanteur qui m'entourait émanait d'eux. Des sanglots ainsi que des gémissements se mêlaient aux bruits extérieurs.

Autour des corps, j'aperçus des petites formes courant partout sur le sol. Des rongeurs. Des rats !

Je détournai mon regard et ravalai la bile qui était montée dans ma bouche. Je ne pouvais supporter la vision d'horreur qui s'étalait devant moi.

- De… depuis combien de temps je suis là. On…que… ils…

- Calme-toi Bella. Tu es là depuis hier matin, c'est Jacob qui t'as amenée. Tu étais évanouie. Il m'a dit de prendre soin de toi. Tu sais c'est ce que j'ai fait. Par moment tu criais, tu pleurais, alors je me suis allongée à côté de toi et j'ai passé ma main sur ton visage. Tu t'apaisais après. _Comme j'ai tenu parole, ils seront peut-être plus cléments avec moi._

Elle avait chuchoté la dernière partie de sa phrase, comme une prière.

- Je ne comprends pas Jane. Ils…faire… nous ?

J'étais sous le choc, mon cerveau s'emballait, analysant des milliers de théories en un instant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, qui étaient toutes ces filles, qui était Jane ? Et pourquoi était-elle en de meilleures dispositions que les autres filles ?

- Tu as entendu parler de la traite des blanches Bella ?

La traite des blanches ? Oui, je…j'en avais entendu parler plusieurs fois sur le marché mais je croyais que c'était un fantasme de vieilles rombières jalouses qui racontaient ça pour faire peur aux jeunes filles qui voulaient monter à la ville.

En y réfléchissant bien, il y avait bien eu une fois une fille de mon village, Irina, qui était partie et dont nous n'avions plus jamais eu de nouvelles. Ses parents, assez aisés, l'avaient faite chercher dans tout le pays. Ils avaient dit qu'elle avait épousé un riche homme d'affaire de Londres, mais nous ne l'avions plus jamais revue. Hors si elle s'était vraiment mariée, elle serait bien revenue présenter son mari à sa famille non ?

De plus, une fois j'avais surpris une conversation entre Lauren et une voisine et je les avais entendu dire qu'elle avait certainement dû se faire enlever comme tant d'autres femmes blanches qui soit disant se vendaient très bien sur les marchés étrangers.

Alors que mes souvenirs refaisaient surface, je pris conscience petit à petit de ce qui m'attendait.

- Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ?

La voix de Jane me sortit de ma torpeur.

- O…oui, je…que va-t-il nous arriver Jane, je ne veux… pas être vendue, je ne veux pas Jane, je suis trop jeune pour …, pourquoi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi nous…, je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux retrouver ma vie, je veux mourir…, non je ne veux pas, Jane non dis-moi que je fais un cauchemar, je…

Je sentis une brûlure soudaine sur mon visage et portai instinctivement ma main à ma joue.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, tu devenais hystérique, je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée mais il le fallait.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça pendant un moment.

Les autres filles commençaient à se réveiller et à se rapprocher de nous. De ce que je pouvais voir, elles étaient jeunes, certainement du même âge que moi. Elles paraissaient toutes assez jolies, sous leurs haillons, la crasse et leurs traits tirés.

L'une d'elle s'empara de ce qui faisait office de verre et je la vis refaire les mêmes gestes que Jane avait fait pour moi.

Elles se mirent alors à parler entre elles, tout en continuant à être parcourues de sanglots pour la plupart d'entre elles.

Jane continua à me parler comme si de rien n'était. Je ne savais pas où elle puisait sa force. Après tout elle aussi était captive et pourtant elle ne se laissait pas abattre.

- On ne va pas mourir Bella, on va juste être vendues et…

- Mais je ne veux pas être vendue moi. Je veux retrouver ma famille.

Les larmes continuaient d'affluer hors de mon corps. J'avais mal au ventre, mal au dos, j'avais froid et j'étais trempée.

- Ta…ta famille ? Bella tu… tu as de la famille ?

- O…oui et je veux y retourner.

- Je… je suis désolée Bella.

Son visage enfantin était devenu dur tout à coup et je pouvais voir la colère monter en elle. Ses réactions étaient étranges et surtout inquiétantes. Pourquoi était-elle aussi gentille avec moi ? Je me remémorai ses paroles quant au fait d'avoir pris soin de moi à la demande de Jacob et cela ne me rassura absolument pas. Si elle était prisonnière comme elle le faisait paraître, alors pourquoi Jacob lui aurait-il demandé de s'occuper de moi ?

Je devais savoir. Jane était-elle avec eux ou bien était-elle aussi captive que moi et les autres ?

- Pourquoi tu es désolée ? Dis tu n'y es pour rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Non bien sûr que non.

Je la trouvai un peu sur la défensive mais décidai de passer outre et de lui faire confiance. En y réfléchissant bien, avais-je le choix de toute façon ?

La réalité me rattrapa tout à coup quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière les grilles qui nous tenaient enfermées. Les filles se mirent à haleter de peur et Jane me serra la main, sans doute pour me réconforter.

**POV Edward**

Nous avions pris la mer depuis deux jours et depuis notre départ j'avais été tellement occupé que j'en avais occulté la présence d'Isabella. Mais maintenant que je m'accordais un peu de repos, je n'avais qu'une image en tête, la sienne.

Elle était mon propre démon. Je repensai à la manière dont je l'avais faite mienne pour la première fois. J'avais honte. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Jamais je ne m'étais comporté de cette façon avec les femmes. Tout ça était de sa faute. A _elle_. _Elle_ à qui j'avais tout donné, tout promis et _elle_ qui m'avait abandonné sans raison et surtout sans explication.

_Elle_. Je ne pouvais plus prononcer son nom depuis ce jour là. Certes j'étais passé à autre chose depuis et en rentrant, je savais que ma nouvelle vie m'attendait, mais son fantôme était toujours ancré au plus profond de mon être.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je demande à mes gars de me ramener une fille ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me contenter d'une des filles de la cale ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils me ramènent une fille qui lui ressemblait tellement ?

Lorsque je l'ai vue franchir la porte de ma cabine, j'avais cru être la victime d'une hallucination devant sa peau blanche comme de la craie, ses lèvres pleines, son visage innocent, son corps parfait, ses cheveux longs, bouclés aussi foncés que ses magnifiques yeux. Mais là était la différence entre elles deux. L'une avait des yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan que j'aimais tant et l'autre avait du chocolat dans le regard.

Elles avaient chacune à leur façon réussi à m'envoûter comme jamais.

Isabella. Je l'avais voulue pour moi, rien qu'à moi au premier regard. Malheureusement ma vie était ailleurs. Avec une autre.

Faire d'elle ma maîtresse était la seule idée qui m'était apparue pour la garder. A ce moment là je savais que la ramener au pays avec moi était impossible. Qu'avais-je à lui proposer là-bas ?

Et puis elle avait refusé, me mettant hors de moi. Il me la fallait, c'était viscéral. J'avais eu besoin d'elle tout de suite. J'avais eu ce besoin irrépressible qu'elle m'appartienne. Elle ne devait pas m'échapper. Pas elle.

J'avais d'ailleurs cru qu'elle allait me dire oui. Lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé, certes parce que je le lui avais demandé, j'avais bien vu qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose, elle soupirait de plaisir quand je l'avais touchée et j'avais réussi à lui faire avoir son premier orgasme. Confiant, bien trop, j'avais vraiment espéré qu'elle accepterait mon offre. Et comme _Elle_, elle m'avait trahi.

Ma réaction avait été vive, certes, mais tout ce que j'avais dit je le pensais. Heureusement que Jacob m'avait arrêté, parce que je crois que j'aurais pu lui faire vraiment du mal. N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs ce que j'étais en train de lui faire ?

Je secouai la tête et soufflai. Non ! Elle l'avait méritée après tout. J'étais décidé à la vendre avec les autres. Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'elle dans ma vie ? J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour une vie paisible à présent et elle n'était rien pour moi. Rien. Elle avait essayé de me tuer, elle avait essayé de s'enfuir, de soudoyer mon plus vieil ami. Oui elle méritait amplement ce que j'allais lui offrir. Et en plus elle m'apporterait un bon petit paquet de dollars. J'étais sûr que pour elle, ils m'offriraient une mine d'or. Et puis je pourrais certifier qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup servi. Oui un bon petit pécule se profilait à l'horizon.

**POV Bella**

Dans la pénombre de la cale, je vis une silhouette imposante se faufiler vers nous. Mon cœur se souleva. De peur ? D'envie ? De remords ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais mon pouls s'accéléra.

Jane me lâcha la main et se mit debout, se dirigeant vers les barreaux de notre prison.

Jacob. C'était Jacob.

- Isabella, tu es réveillée ? Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas, mais Edward ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Il avait sorti un trousseau de clés et ouvert nos grilles. Il s'approcha de moi alors que Jane s'avançait vers lui. Il la repoussa et se mit à genoux devant moi. Je l'écartai de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, il me dégouttait. Alors qu'il aurait pu m'aider, il m'avait enfermée ici.

- Bella pardonne-moi. Je te promets de prendre soin de toi. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, je te donne ma parole. Je te protègerai.

Je regard Jane. Elle sembla offensée par la réaction de Jacob à son encontre. Son regard était triste. Je m'en voulais. Se pouvait-il qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour Jacob ?

Il approcha sa main de ma joue mais je le repoussai à nouveau.

- Ne me touchez pas !

Jane avança vers lui et l'écarta de moi. Il se laissa faire et contre toute attente, je le vis embrasser la joue de Jane. Je sentis la bile me monter, de dégoût, dans la bouche. Il se retourna ensuite dans ma direction. Je pus lire une certaine tristesse dans son regard, une sorte de remord. Mais peu m'importait, il était seul responsable de mon sort. Je le haïssais pour ça, encore plus que le Capitaine. Jacob, s'il l'avait voulu , aurait pu me libérer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Jane qui la fit rougir et sourire. Puis il sortit, refermant les grilles derrière lui.

Jane se rassit à mes côtés.

- Tu sais Bella, Jacob n'est pas méchant. Il ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres.

Je me fichais de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire. De toute façon, de ce que j'avais pu voir, elle n'était absolument pas objective.

Je lui tournai le dos, me mis en boule et dus m'endormir.

**Trois jours plus tard :**

Dormir ! Voilà tout ce qu'il nous restait. Nous étions en permanence dans la cale avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir pour quoi que soit. De toute façon nous y étions enfermées à clé. Seul Jacob venait nous voir et nous apporter nos repas. Pour ce qui était de notre toilette et de nos besoins, nous avions un petit coin aménagé en fond de cale, à l'abri des regards, mais malheureusement pas à l'abri des rongeurs. Nous partagions la cale avec eux. C'était abject, mais nous n'avions pas le choix.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre ou cinq jours, je ne me rappelais plus vraiment, que nous avions quitté Londres. Je n'avais plus revu le Capitaine et n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée des autres filles. Nous discutions de nos vies et je dois dire que si je m'étais trouvée malheureuse chez Lauren et Marcus, aujourd'hui j'étais capable de relativiser mon malheur. J'étais la seule à être issue d'un milieu plutôt favorisé. Elles avaient toutes été élevées dans des orphelinats ou carrément dans la rue pour l'une d'entre elles, et à leurs seize ans, elles avaient été mises à la porte, avec seulement les vêtements qu'elles avaient sur elles. Toutes avaient donc dû, pour survivre, faire des choses dont elles avaient honte. Le vol, mais surtout la prostitution avaient été leur seul moyen de revenu. Puis elles avaient rencontré certains des hommes de l'Eclipse qui leur avaient promis monts et merveilles. Malheureusement elles s'étaient trouvées ici, tout comme moi. On leur avait expliqué que, pendant toute la traversé de l'océan Atlantique, elles seraient enfermées dans la cale pour leur propre sécurité. A l'arrivée en Amérique, leur nouvelle vie débuterait.

J'avais alors compris pourquoi Jane avait paru horrifiée lorsque je lui avais dit que j'avais une famille.

D'ailleurs, les filles me demandaient souvent de leur raconter ma vie, à l'époque où j'habitais Londres avec mon père. Je le leur contais alors, embellissant le tout. Je voyais leurs yeux grands ouverts, j'entendais leurs souffles s'accélérer de joie et surtout j'admirais leurs visages fendus de sourires. Tout cela leur plaisait et moi ça m'empêchait de penser. J'aimais ça.

J'avais aussi remarqué, que lorsque Jacob nous croyait toutes endormies, il venait chercher Jane. Elle ne rentrait que lorsque l'on pouvait voir le soleil apparaître au bout du couloir.

La première nuit, alors que je ne dormais pas, j'avais failli me révolter, mais j'avais bien vu que Jane n'était pas en colère, même au contraire, j'aurais pu dire qu'elle attendait impatiemment ce moment. J'avais éprouvé de la pitié pour elle mais ce sentiment avait vite fait place à de l'indifférence. Jane avait l'air d'être heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Certaines filles étaient jalouses. Même si elles n'avaient pas vu ce qui se passait entre eux, elles avaient pu observer le comportement de Jane à chaque fois que Jacob venait nous apporter nos collations.

J'avais pris confiance en Jane. J'avais bien vu qu'elle était aussi emprisonnée que nous ici. Elle avait seulement réussi à plaire au second, ce qui lui offrait une certaine échappatoire. Et malgré tout, j'étais heureuse pour elle. Heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait des petits moments où quelqu'un lui apportait un certain bonheur. Heureuse de voir son sourire. Heureuse de savoir qu'au moins l'une d'entre nous, vivait sa captivité de manière moins brutale que les autres.

Et puis, pour être honnête, nous étions finalement toutes contentes que Jane et Jacob entretiennent une certaines relation, parce que grâce à ça, nous avions droit à quelques « privilèges ».

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la grille s'ouvrir avant que l'une des filles me tire sur le bras. M'attendant à voir Jacob, je ne levai pas de suite le visage vers l'homme. Ce fût au son de la voix que je réagis.

- Alors la sauvageonne on a perdu son envie de fuir on dirait.

C'était Embry, l'homme qui avait réussi à me rattraper sur le pont. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les miens et je pouvais voir un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Serait-il possible qu'un rat est mangé ta langue ma mignonne ?

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de moi. Les filles s'étaient reculées, j'entendais des sanglots faire leur apparition. Seule Jane était restée à ma hauteur.

La main de l'homme s'accrocha à mes cheveux et il me tira vers lui.

Je me débattis et avec l'aide de Jane je réussis à lui faire lâcher prise. Malheureusement il était plus fort que nous et d'une gifle il envoya Jane valser au fond de la cale.

- Toi la putain de Jacob prend garde à ce que tu fais si tu ne veux pas que j'abîme ton joli petit minois et fasse en sorte qu'il ne te regarde plus.

Jane qui comme moi n'était pas du genre à se taire voulu essayer de répondre mais elle se ravisa vite au regard que notre agresseur porta sur elle.

Je la vis tourner la tête dans ma direction et ses yeux trahirent sa peine à mon encontre. Tout comme moi, elle savait ce qu'il allait faire de moi.

- Maintenant à nous deux ma petite tigresse, on va aller faire un jeu très intéressant tu vas voir. Et on va bien en profiter toi et moi. Personne pour venir nous embêter. Jacob et ton cher Capitaine sont dans les bras de Morphée, ils ne pourront pas venir à ton secours cette fois-ci.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me traina hors de la cale. J'étais trop effrayée et trop faible pour essayer quoi que soit.

Les couloirs dans lesquels il me trainait me paraissaient affreusement longs. Puis je reconnus l'un d'entre eux, avec la porte derrière laquelle j'avais subi les assauts d'Edward. Une petite lueur apparut alors dans mon cerveau. Tant qu'à être violentée à nouveau, je préférais milles fois que ce soit par le Capitaine, plutôt que par cette brute d'homme de main.

Je me mis alors crier. La réponse de l'homme ne se fit pas attendre, une claque magistrale vint s'abattre sur ma joue et je sentis ma lèvre inférieure se fendre. Un goût âcre se répandit dans ma bouche.

- Tais-toi petite putain où tu ne pourras plus jamais l'ouvrir, crois-moi.

Il releva sa main, prête à s'abattre à nouveau sur moi, quand la porte sur laquelle j'avais fondé un léger espoir s'ouvrit.

La voix si spéciale qui me terrifiait mais m'attirait tout autant se fit alors entendre.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Il me regarda et ses yeux devinrent noirs.

- Embry ? Je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle fait là ?

Le matelot se sentit pris au piège. Il se mit à bégayer, à transpirer, sa main toujours sur mon bras devint moite.

- Embry j'attends. Dis-moi ce qu'elle fait là ?

- C'est-à-dire que … elle a voulu s'échapper encore une fois et je l'ai rattrapée à temps, je la redescendais à la cale avec les autres, mais c'est que c'est une vraie furie, elle ne se laisse pas faire.

- Noooooooooooooooooon c'est faux.

Je me mis à hurler. Il ne devait pas le croire.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai jamais voulu fuir, il…..

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que la brute m'arrêta.

- Tais-toi espèce de petite salope, comment oses-tu mettre ma parole en doute devant le Capitaine ? Qui crois-tu qu'il croira entre toi et moi ? Hein ?

Il avait raison, j'avais déjà essayé de fuir, je l'avais même blessé alors pourquoi me croirait-il moi ?

Je baissai les yeux et un sanglot s'échappa de ma poitrine.

Contre toute attente, j'entendis Edward questionner Embry.

- Embry, comment aurait-elle pu s'échapper en sachant que la cale est fermée à clé ? Où aurait elle pu fuir, nous sommes au milieu de l'océan ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas les menteurs, alors je te le demande pour la dernière fois, que fait-elle ici et avec la lèvre en sang en plus ?

Il s'était rapproché de nous, il dépassait au moins d'une tête son homme de main et je pouvais entendre à sa voix qu'il était au bord de la rupture, comme il l'avait été avec moi lorsque je l'avais poussé à bout devant la couturière.

- Réponds-moi !

Je levai mon visage vers Embry, celui-ci me dévisageait méchamment.

- Je… je suis désolé Edward ! Je voulais juste… merde vous l'avez mise à la cale alors je pensais que vous vous fichiez de son sort.

- Et depuis quand tu sais penser toi ? Et même si son sort m'importe peu, de quel droit tu touches à la marchandise ?

- Jake se fait bien la petite blonde !

- Je me fous de ce que fait Jake, il est mon second et a pour ça le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plait. Mais toi, toi tu n'es rien ici et encore moins depuis que tu as levé la main sur une femme.

- Je suis désolé Capitaine, je ne le referai pas.

On aurait dit un petit garçon qui s'excusait d'avoir cassé la vaisselle du dimanche. La situation aurait pu me faire rire, si ce que venait de dire le Capitaine me concernant ne m'avait pas touchée. Il se fichait bien de mon sort, il venait de le crier haut et fort. Une part de moi le savait déjà, mais l'autre était déçue. J'avais, je m'en rendis compte à l'instant précis, espéré qu'il me portait un peu dans son cœur. Ne m'avait-il pas proposé d'être sa maîtresse après tout ?

- Ca c'est sûr que tu ne recommenceras pas Embry. C'est le dernier voyage que tu feras sur mon bateau. A peine débarqué, je te paierai ta solde et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Compris ?

- Capitaine vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai une femme et des gosses, j'ai besoin de ce travail. Edward je vous en prie.

- Tu aurais dû y penser avant. Maintenant dégage hors de ma vue. Et un dernier conseil, pendant le reste du voyage, j'éviterais de me retrouver dans mon champ de vision si j'étais toi.

**POV Edward**

J'étais en colère. En colère après moi, après Jacob, après Embry. Comment avais-je pu entrainer Isabella dans cette… cette quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas une vie pour elle. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ? Et Jacob ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à m'en empêcher ?

Un gémissement me sortit de ma torpeur.

Isabella était là, allongée sur le sol, la lèvre en sang et gonflée, des larmes ravageant son doux visage.

Je me penchai, passai un bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux et la portai dans ma cabine.

Elle tremblait.

Je voulus la déposer sur mon lit, mais elle s'agrippa à moi, refusant que je ne la laisse.

Contre toute attente, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau ce qui me fit frissonner.

Je m'assis alors sur ma couchette, la gardant contre moi.

Je caressai ses longs cheveux, délicatement. Un sentiment de honte et de dégout de moi-même me transperça le cœur. Ses cheveux étaient restés doux, malgré l'horreur de la cale dans laquelle je l'avais bannie.

Je savais que les conditions auxquelles j'exposais les filles étaient précaires. Les rats grouillaient, la puanteur y était intolérable et le coin réservé à leurs soins était plus que répugnant.

J'admirais ses traits. Ils étaient fins et doux. Tout comme _Elle_.

Son souffle et ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage semblait serein.

Je ne savais si elle dormait, mais je ne voulais pas la déranger. C'était la première fois que je la voyais calme et paisible. Je ne bougeai pas. Je profitai de sa chaleur, de sa douceur.

Mon esprit vagabonda sur la vie. Ma vie.

Je m'imaginai quelques années plus tard. Nous étions sous l'immense porche de la maison. J'étais assis sur la balancelle, elle était allongée, sa tête reposant sur mes cuisses. Nous étions heureux. Je pouvais voir et ressentir la force des sentiments qui me liaient à elle. Je baissai les yeux sur ses mains posées sur son cœur et mon regard fut happé par l'éclat du diamant qui ornait son annulaire gauche. Ma femme. Elle était ma femme.

Je remontai alors vers son visage et y vis le plus beau des sourires. Son regard m'aimait. Je me sentais adulé comme jamais.

Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pleines et douces tout en ne quittant pas son regard des yeux.

Mais plus mon visage s'approchait du sien, plus ses traits se transformaient. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus clairs, son visage prenait une forme plus carrée, moins ovoïde. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris. Isabella n'était plus là. _Elle_ avait pris sa place. Et tout l'amour que j'avais ressenti en imaginant la scène fit place à la plus féroce des haines qui pouvait m'assaillir.

Je secouai la tête. Comment pouvait-elle encore m'atteindre à ce point. Cela faisait sept ans maintenant.

Je regardai le corps dans mes bras. Tout était de sa faute. Elle lui ressemblait tellement.

Inconsciemment je l'avais écartée de ma poitrine. D'un coup sa proximité m'oppressa. Mon souffle s'accéléra et j'eus un besoin irrépressible de sortir respirer. La colère, l'angoisse, la honte et le désir luttaient dans mon cœur, pour savoir lequel me régenterait.

Je la déposai sur le lit. Son étreinte se desserra, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Je crus voir un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Très léger. Mais pour qu'elle raison me sourirait-elle ?

Je passai un doigt sur sa joue et il se recouvrit immédiatement d'une fine couche de saleté, laissant apparaître sa peau laiteuse.

Je la recouvris d'une couverture et m'éloignai. Une fois à la porte, je me retournai dans sa direction. Elle avait changé de position. Ses genoux étaient remontés vers sa poitrine et elle me tournait le dos.

Je laissai échapper un souffle de ma bouche. Un souffle de quoi ? Je ne saurais dire. Tout ce que je savais c'est que l'image de la magnifique créature dans ma couche ne me laissait aucunement indifférent.

J'allais franchir la porte quand j'entendis un murmure : « merci Edw… ».

Mon cœur se gonfla de plaisir, mais fût vite remplacé par un autre sentiment.

La honte l'emporta.

Comment pouvait-elle me dire merci. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait, après tout ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne méritais pas son pardon. Non ! Je ne méritais plus depuis longtemps qu'on me pardonne. Et d'autant plus en sachant ce que j'allais faire d'elle.

* * *

Je sais cette fin est horrible, mais rassurez-vous la seconde partie de ce chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et avancera vite, je pense semaine prochaine voire peut être même plus tôt, sait-on jamais!

D'ailleurs ce chapitre sera en trois parties !

Je n'ai pas voulu tout mettre en un pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus !

Dites-moi tout, le bien comme le mauvais !

Et vos hypothèses m'intéressent.

Que pensez-vous qu'il va faire de Bella ?

Bisous à bientôt

So.


	9. Chapter 9 : Traversée 2nde partie

Coucou tout le monde !

Ce soir je vais faire court !

Je voudrais juste dire que je suis désolée, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews pour ce chapitre, je suis impardonnable ! Mais il faudrait rajouter 24h à mes journées !

Je tiens tout de même à remercier trés chaleureusement Lily et Gégé79 qui ont pris le temps de reviewer chacun de mes chapitres ! Lily j'aurai aimé te répondre au fur et à mesure malheureusement tu n'es pas enregistrée sur FF !

Un gros bisous à **mon éclair** qui me corrige en un temps record ! Je t'adore ma Béa ! Et bien sur tout plein d'énormes bisous à mes Tpa's !

Allez on se retrouve en bas

Bonne lecture

* * *

xox

**Chapitre 9**

**Traversée jusqu'au nouveau monde**

**2****ème**** partie**

xox

_Comment pouvait-elle me dire merci. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait, après tout ce que je lui avais dit. Je ne méritais pas son pardon. Non ! Je ne méritais plus depuis longtemps qu'on me pardonne. Et d'autant plus en sachant ce que j'allais faire d'elle._

**xxx**

Je sortis. Par réflexe mais aussi par auto protection, je verrouillai la porte. Une fois m'avait suffit. Et même si je pensais que vu son état elle ne pourrait rien tenter, mieux valait jouer la prudence.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de commandement, d'un pas assuré.

Je donnai congé aux gars qui nous remplaçaient Jake et moi.

J'avais besoin d'être seul, besoin de me vider l'esprit. Et le seul endroit qui m'apaisait totalement et me faisait tout oublier était à la barre !

Devant mon gouvernail en bois précieux, je me sentais libre. Je surplombais la seule qui arrivait à me dominer, la mer. Là, j'étais maître de mon destin, maître de ma vie et personne ne m'indiquait le chemin à suivre. Personne ne pouvait me trahir.

L'océan, les vagues, l'Eclipse, voilà qui suffisait à mon bonheur. Enfin aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il y a sept ans, je n'avais besoin que d'_Elle_.

**xXxXx**

**Flash back **

_Aujourd'hui j'allais faire le grand pas. Depuis quelques jours je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveux. J'avais peur. Peur que ça se passe mal, peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas, peur qu'elle recule._

_Elle était toute ma vie, tout mon oxygène, ma seule raison d'être. Je ne vivais que pour elle depuis la première fois où je l'avais vue. _

_J'avais douze ans, elle onze. Au premier regard, j'avais su qu'elle serait la femme de ma vie. Au premier regard, j'avais su qu'elle serait la future Madame Edward Cullen._

_Et nous y étions. Le grand jour. Ma demande en mariage._

_Comme de coutume, j'étais allé voir son père pour lui demander sa main. Bien évidemment, il avait accepté. Il m'avait donné une accolade et avait rigolé tout en disant « Et bien Edward, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin la faire cette fichue demande ! Tu connais toute l'estime que j'ai pour Carlisle, alors je suis plus qu'enchanté que ma fille devienne une Cullen et que toi tu deviennes mon gendre. »_

_John était le palefrenier de mon père, mais il était surtout un ami de la famille. Ils s'étaient connus avec Carlisle pendant leur enfance. Mais ils s'étaient perdus de vue pour on ne sait quelle raison. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu nous la révéler. La seule chose connue était que l'année de mes douze ans, John était arrivé avec sa femme et sa fille, dans notre région et avait demandé à Carlisle s'il connaissait un endroit où il pourrait travailler. Mon père lui avait alors offert de rester travailler avec lui. John avait accepté et je peux même dire que j'avais vu des larmes dans ses yeux. Depuis ce jour là, ils faisaient tous trois partie de la famille et vivaient dans une petite maison en bordure de la propriété familiale. _

_Dès lors, Elle et moi étions devenus des âmes sœurs, au plus grand regret de ma sœur qui ne pouvait passer autant de temps qu'elle l'aurait voulue avec mon amour._

_C'était justement grâce à Alice, que j'allais tenter ma chance aujourd'hui. C'était elle qui m'avait poussé à le faire, à avoir confiance en Elle et en moi._

_« Vous êtes des âmes sœurs Edward. Il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »_

_« Mais Alice et si jamais elle ne veut pas, si jamais passer sa vie avec moi n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite, qu'est-ce-que je vais devenir moi ? »_

_« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gros béta tu sais. Ca crève les yeux qu'elle est folle d'amour pour toi. Ca fait huit ans que vous ne vivez quasiment que l'un pour l'autre, occultant les autres, alors pour quelles raisons voudrais-tu qu'elle refuse ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, je la trouve étrange depuis quelques temps. Et puis tu as vu comment elle se comporte avec Jake ? »_

_« Edward, Edward, que vais-je faire de toi. Ta jalousie est vraiment… Je ne devais pas te le dire, mais je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors sache qu'Elle se doute depuis quelques temps déjà que tu vas lui faire ta demande. Elle en a parlé à Jake, qui je te le rappelle, est ton meilleur ami. Celui-ci pour ne pas te faire honte le jour des fiançailles et du mariage, lui a demandé de lui donner des cours de danse. Mais je t'en ai trop dit et si elle l'apprend elle va me tuer. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir. Fais-moi confiance ! »_

_J'avais soupiré en la regardant, mais elle avait raison. Alice était toujours de bons conseils et ne se trompait que très rarement. Elle avait une sorte de don, comme un sixième sens surdéveloppé._

_Avec mon frère, quand nous voulions la mettre en colère, nous l'appelions « l'extralucide » de la famille. Ca avait le don de l'énerver en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. _

_« Allez va la voir gros nigaud, elle est dans la serre. Jettes-toi à l'eau, tu verras, le bonheur est à venir. »_

_Elle avait alors attrapé mon visage entre ses mains et avait déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, puis avait murmuré tout près de mon oreille « je t'aime Edward, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. »_

_Elle s'était alors éloignée, virevoltant dans l'air._

_« Je t'aime aussi Lili. » avais-je susurré, espérant que le vent lui porterait mon message._

_Je m'étais alors dirigé vers la serre, le cœur gros, battant à allure plus que vive, les mains moites, la bouche sèche. Malgré tout ce que m'avait dit Alice, le doute persistait._

_Je l'aimais tellement. A cet instant j'aurais pu mourir pour elle. Elle était tellement incroyable. _

_Je respirai calmement, histoire de ralentir mes battements de cœur et pris mon courage à deux mains._

_J'entrai dans la serre. _

_Une vision idyllique de mon amour apparut alors devant moi. Elle était au milieu d'une rangée de roses rouges. Elle me tournait le dos, ses cheveux bruns et longs étaient détachés et tombaient en cascade de boucles sur son dos. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche qui laissait ses épaules nues. _

_On aurait dit une déesse. Ma déesse._

_Elle avait dû sentir ma présence parce qu'elle se retourna. Elle me fit alors le plus magnifique des sourires. Ses yeux d'un bleu quasi transparent, m'hypnotisèrent. Je restai bouche bée devant cette magnifique créature. _

_Elle s'avança vers moi, féline et divine. Elle passa ses mains sur mes joues, emprisonnant mon visage, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa mes lèvres. Je la laissai faire, incapable du moindre geste. Elle approfondit le baiser et je ne pus rester de marbre. J'attrapai sa nuque et rapprochai son visage du mien. Je n'avais qu'une envie, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, que nous nous fondions l'un dans l'autre._

_Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une envie. Il était hors de question de passer à l'acte avant notre mariage, enfin nos fiançailles. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur ce principe. Bien sûr nous avions eu des gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, nous avions appris à découvrir le corps de l'autre, nous nous étions aimés d'une certaine manière. _

_A regret, je me séparai d'elle, haletant. Toutes mes craintes venaient de me quitter. Je savais que je devais le faire maintenant._

_Elle me fixa, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Je n'étais pas dupe et elle non plus. Elle savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais ne dit rien._

_J'attrapai ses mains, posai un genou à terre, levai mon visage vers elle. _

_Déjà ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes._

_« Elisabeth, depuis la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés je n'ai cessé de t'aimer. Mon amour pour toi a grandi de jour en jour et continue à s'intensifier. Tu es et seras éternellement la femme de ma vie. »_

_Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosées. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvée plus belle qu'à cet instant. Je dus d'ailleurs faire une pause et reprendre mon souffle tellement j'étais ébloui par sa beauté._

_Je déposai un baiser sur ses doigts et repris._

_« J'aimerais, si tu me le permets, pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. J'aimerais t'offrir un avenir heureux. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer, te chérir, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elisabeth acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »_

**Fin du flash back**

**xXxXx**

Je n'avais plus repensé à cette période de ma vie depuis longtemps. J'avais fait mon deuil de ces moments heureux depuis quelques années déjà.

Je m'étais jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. J'avais tout quitté, ma famille, mes amis, mes rêves.

J'avais eu besoin de m'éloigner de ce bonheur perdu.

J'avais alors acheté l'Eclipse, histoire de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de ma vie. Au début, j'avais transporté de tout, du tissu aux céréales, en passant par le bétail. Puis un jour, j'avais rencontré James. Il achetait des filles aux trafiquants et les revendait à de riches propriétaires. Il m'avait alors expliqué que les blanches rapportaient beaucoup plus que les noires. Les « nobles » comme il aimait à les appeler, voulaient des filles européennes, soi-disant plus « éduquées » pour s'occuper de leurs rejetons et prendre en charge les autres justement.

Ma haine envers la gente féminine, n'ayant pas diminué, bien au contraire, j'avais alors décidé de changé de cap et de faire du trafic de blanches moi aussi, sous couverts d'un commerce beaucoup plus légal. Bien sûr je n'en avais pas informé ma famille. Mon frère avait deviné, parce que lui-même avait eu recours à des esclaves, mais mon père étant contre tout avilissement humain, il était hors de question qu'il soit mis au courant de mes activités. Quant à ma mère et ma sœur ça les aurait sûrement tuées.

Pour ce qui était de mes hommes ils m'avaient suivi. Je ne leur avais pas donné le choix à vrai dire. En contrepartie, ils avaient le droit de se « servir » pendant la durée de la traversée retour. Sauf aujourd'hui.

C'était la première fois depuis toutes ces années que je me sentais attiré par une femme. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas de l'attirance, c'était bien plus fort en vérité. Et ça, je ne le supportais pas. Je ne voulais pas dépendre de cette pseudo-attirance, de ce désir qui émanait de tout mon corps en sa présence. Isabella.

Je soupirai. Je devais me battre contre moi-même. Pourquoi avait-elle ce pouvoir sur moi ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de faire comme avec toutes les autres ? Prendre du bon temps, remercier et passer à une autre. Pas d'attaches, pas de sentiments, du sexe et rien d'autre. Voilà ce qui régentait ma vie depuis quelques années maintenant et me satisfaisait au plus haut point. Avant.

Bien sûr elle ressemblait à Elisabeth, mais justement, tout aurait dû être beaucoup plus facile. J'aurais dû la prendre et la faire souffrir comme_ Elle_ l'avait fait avec moi. Mais non, ça ne m'aurait pas suffit, j'en voulais plus.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible. Je lâchai la barre et sortis de la salle des commandes. Je fis signe à l'un des gars de prendre le relais et m'avançai sur la proue.

Le vent s'infiltrant dans mes cheveux, la lune se reflétant sur les flots et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre l'Eclipse m'apaisèrent. Mais mes pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers Isabella. Je la revoyais nue, offerte, ses formes pleines, ses rougeurs, sa maladresse. Rien que d'y penser je sentis mon sexe se gorger de plaisir. J'avais tellement envie de lui faire l'amour. Envie de lui montrer que je pouvais être doux et aimant. Je voulais qu'elle oublie ma grossièreté, qu'elle oublie ce que je lui avais fait. Je voulais passer mes mains sur son corps, suivre ses courbes parfaites avec ma bouche, découvrir grâce à ma langue les endroits sensibles de sa chair. J'avais simplement envie qu'elle me désire et qu'elle s'offre à moi. Une fois, une seule fois me suffirait. La fois que je n'avais pas eu avec Elisabeth.

Tout ceci était impossible. Je n'étais pas dupe, j'avais tout ruiné. Je l'avais violée, violentée et séquestrée dans des conditions abominables. Elle était vierge, innocente et j'avais été odieux.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Edward est-ce que tout va bien ?

Jacob.

Comme toujours il était là. Il m'avait aidé à surmonter ma peine après ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Il m'avait suivi lorsque j'avais annoncé mon départ. C'était le seul qui m'avait soutenu. Mon ami, mon seul véritable ami.

- Je ne sais pas Jake, je ne sais plus.

Ma voix s'était brisée. Moi qui étais du genre plutôt sûr de moi, là j'étais totalement perdu. Perdu dans les méandres de mes sentiments, perdu dans mes désirs et dans la réalité.

- Je ne te dirai que trois mots Edward.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche ainsi qu'un crayon et griffonna quelque chose. Il le plia en deux et me le tendit.

- Garde-le en permanence avec toi et quand tu doutes, lis-le.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, posa sa main sur mon épaule et serra.

- Je vais prendre mon quart, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as une sale tête.

Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le poste de commandement. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il se retourna.

- Au fait je sais ce qu'a fait Embry ce soir et la façon dont tu as réagi est bonne, mais n'oublie pas Edward, elle ne t'appartient pas. Elle n'était certes pas sur la liste, mais tu vas devoir te séparer d'elle et il n'y a que la vente pour ça mon ami.

Sur ce il partit prendre son poste, me laissant là, seul avec mes démons, seul avec mes questions, seul avec mes choix. Je soupirai de désespoir. J'avais une vague idée de ce qu'il avait pu noter sur le morceau de papier. Etais-je capable de le lire ? Oui. Mais la vraie question étais-je capable de l'accepter ?

Je regardai alors dans ma main et dépliai le bout de papier. J'y lus alors ces trois mots. C'était exactement ceux auxquels je m'attendais. Il pouvait lire en moi, sans conteste, mais il en était de même de mon côté. Jacob était bien trop prévisible, bien trop sérieux. Mais il avait raison. Ma vie était déjà toute tracée. Rien ne pouvait briser mon destin. Les Parques avaient déjà tiré les fils de ma destinée.

Comme toujours, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, Jacob avait su m'orienter dans mes décisions. Je prendrais ce qu'il y avait à prendre et ferais ce que je devais faire. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi j'aspirais immédiatement.

Je regardai une dernière fois vers l'horizon, il était temps de rejoindre ma cabine.

Arrivé devant la porte de mes quartiers, je stoppai. Qu'allais-je y trouver ? L'appréhension monta en flèche dans tout mon corps. Serait-elle encore endormie sur ma couchette ? Aurait-elle essayé de s'enfuir ? Je pris une grande inspiration, fermai les yeux quelques secondes, pinçai l'arrête de mon nez et ouvris la porte.

Elle était là. _Bien sûr qu'elle est là où veux-tu qu'elle soit alors que tu avais fermé à clé ?_ Allongée sur ma couchette. Elle avait dû pas mal bouger dans son sommeil, le drap qui la recouvrait lorsque j'étais sorti était arrivé au niveau de ses mollets, laissant toute la partie haute de son corps à découvert. La chemise, qu'elle m'avait « emprunté » lors de sa fuite ratée, remontait et laissait apparaître la peau de son dos. Ses fesses, quant à elles, étaient parfaitement moulées dans le pantalon. Elle incarnait la sensualité. Un regain de désir fit surface dans mon corps et je sentis mon sexe durcir à la vue de ses courbes.

Je repensai alors à ma conversation avec Jacob. Instinctivement, je mis ma main dans la poche de ma veste et serrai le bout de papier. Il avait raison : « prendre ce qu'il y a à prendre, ne pas se soucier du reste ». Le pouvais-je ? Dans l'absolu : non.

Mon esprit avait envie de plus, envie de prendre soin d'elle. Envie tout simplement de réparer mes erreurs. Mais mon corps lui, ne voulait que le sien. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer en la réveillant brusquement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je me mis à genoux et me penchai au dessus d'elle. Je regardai son visage. Ses yeux clos, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle paraissait apaisée. Un frisson la parcourut. Je pris alors délicatement le drap et la recouvris. Je lui évitais ainsi de prendre froid mais surtout je me mettais à l'abri de la tentation. Un léger sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Un ange ne m'aurait pas paru plus beau en cet instant. Malheureusement, mon ange m'avait quitté. Et encore une fois, face à elle, mes souvenirs d'avec Elisabeth refirent surface. Pourquoi depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ma vie, je ne faisais que ressasser tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu fuir depuis sept ans ? Comment le simple fait de la regarder, pouvait-il engendrer autant de ressentiments à son égard mélangé à un puissant désir ? La réponse était dans mon passé. J'en voulais à Elisabeth de m'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait, de m'avoir autant blessé. Je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas su la garder, pas su la rendre heureuse et de m'être laissé prendre au piège par mes sentiments mais surtout j'en voulais à Isabella de tellement lui ressembler.

Je décidai de m'éloigner. Je m'installai à mon bureau et pris les cartes maritimes histoire de penser à autre chose, mais mon esprit voguait en permanence vers ce corps étendu dans mon lit. Ce corps qui me rappelait en permanence celui que j'aurais dû posséder mais que je n'avais jamais eu entièrement. Je savais qu'Isabella n'était pas Elisabeth, mais mon esprit n'arrivait plus à faire autre chose que l'amalgame entre elles deux. Leurs traits se mélangeaient. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou. Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur, tout était là, à portée de main et tout m'échappait. Encore et encore.

J'avais besoin de savoir. Je devais savoir, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. L'envie de la réveiller me prit au ventre. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça, pourquoi elle m'avait abandonné alors que nous allions nous marier. Elle semblait si heureuse le jour de ma demande.

**xXxXx**

**Flash back**

_« J'aimerais, si tu me le permets, pouvoir passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. J'aimerais t'offrir un avenir heureux. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer, te chérir, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Elisabeth acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »_

_J'avais alors sorti de ma poche un petit écrin en velours noir que je lui avais tendu. Ma mère me l'avait donnée quelques jours auparavant, ayant deviné mes intentions auprès de ma belle. La bague venait de sa mère, ma grand-mère. C'était une magnifique bague présente dans la famille depuis le XVIIème siècle. L'anneau en or, finement ciselé d'un décor floral rempli d'émail noir, était surplombé d'un rubis taillé en forme de rose. Elle était simple et convenait parfaitement à mon amour._

_Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la petite boîte, mon cœur avait arrêté de battre l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses yeux toujours noyés par les larmes s'étaient mis à papillonner, leur bleu si clair d'ordinaire était devenu foncé et sa bouche s'était ouverte de façon à prendre le plus magnifique sourire que je n'avais jamais vu sur elle. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi belle qu'à cet instant._

_Elle renifla et tomba à genoux devant moi. Elle porta ma main près de sa joue, puis y posa ses lèvres._

_- Oh Edward …si tu savais… comme je t'aime… je…_

_Ses sanglots l'empêchèrent de continuer. Elle essaya de se calmer en inspirant et expirant profondément plusieurs fois. J'étais paralysé. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres. J'avais peur. Jamais je n'avais été aussi effrayé de toute ma vie. Elle ne m'avait pas encore répondu. La crainte d'un refus était omniprésente. Elle m'aimait certes, mais m'aimait-elle assez pour m'épouser et m'appartenir corps et âme éternellement ?_

_J'essayai de me reprendre. S'il fallait que je me prosterne devant elle pour qu'elle me dise oui, alors je le ferais. Elle était toute ma vie._

_- Elisabeth je…_

_Elle ne me laissa pas continuer et plaqua un doigt sur mes lèvres._

_- Oui. Oui Edward, je veux devenir ta femme, oui je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Je t'aime tant. _

_A cet instant mon cœur venait de se fondre dans mon corps. Ce furent les plus belles paroles jamais ouïes par mes oreilles._

**Fin du flashback**

**xXxXx**

Un bruit me sortit de ma torpeur. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon lit. Isabella était réveillée et complètement repliée sur elle-même contre le mur.

Elle me regardait et je pouvais voir la peur transpirer de tout son corps. Je m'approchai délicatement d'elle, mais elle se recroquevilla encore plus contre le mur.

- Isabella je…

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour la rassurer. J'avais peur d'être maladroit, de l'effrayer encore plus. Depuis Elisabeth, je ne m'étais plus conduit comme un gentleman envers les femmes. Je ne savais plus ce que c'était, mais j'avais envie d'essayer, pour elle. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal, juste prendre soin d'elle le temps que je le pourrais. Le temps de la traversée. Je le lui devais bien.

- Isabella, je suis désolé.

Elle ne dit rien et resta prostrée sur ma couche. Ses yeux étaient ancrés sur moi et ne laissait plus transparaître aucun sentiment. Seules des larmes s'écoulaient de son si beau regard, larmes que j'avais moi-même instaurées. Elles traçaient des sillons sur sa peau blanche. Elle renifla et passa une de ses mains sur son visage, laissant de grandes traînées. Elle porta ses jambes près de sa poitrine, les entoura de ses bras et se figea à nouveau. La voir comme ça remplit mon cœur d'amertume.

Je m'approchai du poêle qui servait à chauffer ma cabine et y déposai un broc en fer pour y réchauffer de l'eau.

Je sentis son regard sur moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je devais lui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de moi, qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance.

Mais une petite voix au fond de moi me disait le contraire. Elle prétendait que j'étais un homme mauvais et sans estime pour la gente féminine, qu'elles n'étaient là que pour m'éviter la frustration sexuelle et que de toute façon ça n'était que des traitresses et des profiteuses, qu'on ne pouvait leur faire confiance. Je secouai la tête et repoussai ces pensées au plus profond de mon être. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou.

Toujours inerte je m'approchai d'elle et lui tendis la main. Elle descendit son regard à hauteur de cette dernière puis remonta vers mes yeux. J'essayai d'y mettre toute la gentillesse et l'assurance que je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

- Isabella, s'il te plait, murmurai-je.

Tremblante, elle osa la prendre, regonflant mon égo. Le drap tomba sur ses cuisses, la laissant seulement vêtue de ma chemise. Les premiers boutons étaient défaits et laissaient apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine nue. Une fois de plus, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer et mon sexe se dresser dans mon pantalon. Cette fille avait un trop grand pouvoir d'attraction sur moi. Je retins ma main d'aller la toucher et la caresser. Mes pensées commencèrent à s'aventurer de nouveau sur le chemin de la luxure, mais je me repris assez vite.

- Reste assise au bord du lit, soufflai-je, s'il te plait.

Je me levai et lui tournai le dos. J'en profitai pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air et réajuster mon pantalon au niveau de mon sexe. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de me contrôler. Je m'avançai ensuite vers le poêle et y pris le broc d'eau à présent chaude. Je me saisis également de l'éponge qui me servait à faire ma toilette. Une fois à sa hauteur, je mouillai cette dernière et approchai ma main de son visage.

Sans aucun étonnement pour moi, elle eut un mouvement de recul et se mit à frissonner. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de sa bouche. Son regard était celui d'un chaton apeuré et je me sentis à la fois triste et blessé. Avais-je été si odieux pour qu'elle ait peur à ce point là de moi ?

Je pris une mèche de ses cheveux tombée sur son visage et la passai derrière son oreille.

- Isabella, je t'en prie, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

Ma voix était presque suppliante et me surprit.

Je restai quelques secondes ainsi, à passer le bout de mon pouce sur sa joue, essayant de lui transmettre ma sérénité.

Elle se calma, lentement et je pus reprendre mon geste.

Je passai alors l'éponge tiède sur son visage et sur ses lèvres dans un premier temps. Délicatement je déposai l'éponge humide sur sa lèvre inférieure gonflée et fendue où le sang avait séché. Je grondai intérieurement et me promis d'en faire voir à Embry pour avoir osé lui faire du mal. Alors que l'humidité atteignait le petit caillot et qu'il tombait, elle grimaça de douleur.

Je la vis fermer les yeux et respirer lentement pour s'apaiser. Son souffle sur ma peau me fit frissonner.

- Pardonne-moi, murmurai-je, pardonne-moi pour tout ça.

**A suivre...**

**xXxXx**

* * *

Le prochain chap est presque fini, j'ai déjà écrit un peu plus de neuf pages !

Et préparez la glace, mais shuuuut je ne dis plus rien !

Bon vous avez eu quelques révélations dans ce chapitre alors je veux tout savoir ! Avez-vous été déçues ou étaient-elles à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

Une idées des 3 mots de Jacob ?

Une idée de ce qu'a pu faire Elisabeth à Edward ?

Dites-moi tout !

J'ai hâte de vous lire !

A la semaine prochaine

Bises

So.


	10. Chapter 10 : Traversée 3ème partie

Pas de grands bla bla aujourd'hui, juste vous dire de lire l'après chapitre j'ai une question importante et une annonce à faire sur les 3 mots.

Je remercie les anonymes à qui je ne peux envoyer de réponses personnalisées et plus particulièrement ce soir _Nessie_ qui m'a fait mourir de rire.

Je voudrais dédier la totalité de ce chapitre à une personne qui m'est trés chère, **Samarcande** à qui le Capitaine appartient pour ce chapitre, ma belle je t'aime fort !

Et un énorme bisou à mes Tpa's, les filles j'ai passé le plus beau week-end de ma vie !

Quant à la sortie d'Eclipse n'en parlons pas c'est juste une tuerie ce film, merci Monsieur David Slade !

Un dernier petit mot pour vous dire que sur mon profil j'ai mis des illustration de ma vision d'Edward, de Bella, de l'éclipse et des magnifiques bannières faites par Ninie et Dodo pour ma fic.

Bonne lecture !

Bises

Sophie.

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 10**

**Traversée jusqu'au nouveau monde**

**3****ème**** partie**

**xXx**

_Je la vis fermer les yeux et respirer lentement pour s'apaiser. Son souffle sur ma peau me fit frissonner._

_- Pardonne-moi, murmurai-je, pardonne-moi pour tout ça._

**xXx**

Elle ouvrit ses paupières et plongea son regard dans le mien. Mais rien n'était lisible. Aucune émotion, aucune image, rien ne transparaissait de sa part. Elle était enfermée dans un mutisme - aussi bien verbal qu'expressif - inébranlable.

Intérieurement je voulais la secouer, lui dire de me parler, de m'insulter si c'était ce à quoi elle aspirait. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre, de remettre un son sur sa voix.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et je baissai les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis qu'Elisabeth m'avait quitté que je baissais le regard devant quelqu'un. La première fois que je laissais ma fierté masculine de côté. Elle arrivait à faire de moi ce que personne depuis Lise* n'avait réussi. Je redevenais presque celui que j'avais été autrefois.

Je continuai tendrement de parcourir son visage. Au fur et à mesure de mon passage sur sa peau, celle-ci reprenait sa couleur initiale. La crasse de la cale faisait place à une peau diaphane, parsemée par endroit - surtout près du nez - de quelques minuscules tâches de rousseurs qui - je l'avais remarqué - s'amplifiaient lorsque la jeune demoiselle était gênée.

Je passai ensuite derrière elle. Mes mains s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux, les brossant de leurs doigts malhabiles. J'essayai d'ôter toutes traces de poussière. Il faisait trop froid pour que je les lui lave. Ils étaient longs, doux et bouclés. Leur douceur n'avait aucun égal sur Terre. Même ceux d'Elisabeth ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi soyeux. Je me remémorai alors le nombre de fois où j'avais pris soin de ceux de celle qui aurait dû être mon épouse.

**xXxXx**

**Flash back**

_Je devais avoir treize ou quatorze ans. Elle était assise dehors devant la maison de mes parents avec Alice. Elles avaient avec elles tout un trousseau de produits de beauté et d'objets que je qualifiais avec mon frère de « joujoux à dames ». Je les observais de la balancelle sur laquelle j'étais en train d'étudier sur ordre de mon précepteur._

_Je les entendais rire et se chamailler. Je n'avais qu'une envie, poser mon livre d'astronomie – à l'époque je n'avais aucune idée qu'un jour ça me servirait - et les rejoindre. Ce que je fis sans plus attendre. L'astronomie et autre pouvaient bien attendre. Les étoiles n'allaient pas disparaître de sitôt._

_Je m'approchai alors d'elles, doucement, attendant leur consentement pour oser m'asseoir à leurs côtés. Assentiment qui ne mit pas longtemps à arriver._

_- Edward, avait exulté Alice, puisque tu es là, je voudrais essayer une nouvelle recette de crème, tu voudrais bien jouer au cobaye pour nous, avait-elle demandé tout en prenant sa moue si particulièrement irrésistible._

_Elles me regardaient toutes les deux avec une expression à vous faire fondre le cœur. Je n'avais bien évidemment aucune envie de leur servir de poupée pour essayer leurs cosmétiques, mais le regard de ma dulcinée, si tendre et si brillant m'avait fait faire n'importe quoi. Et j'avais accepté. Elle trainait trop avec ma sœur. J'avais décidé alors de lui en toucher un mot, chose que je n'eus jamais le courage de faire. J'avais trop peur de la blesser._

_Avant que le « oui » n'ait franchi la barrière de mes lèvres, je m'étais retrouvé allongé sur leur drap blanc, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'Elisabeth, celle-ci me barbouillant de divers produits graisseux et nauséabonds. Mais à ce moment là, j'aurais pu damner père et mère pour me retrouver encore et toujours dans cette position. Ses mains étaient douces et légères. Et alors qu'elle me tartinait de ces divers produits, je me pris à imaginer de quoi notre vie ensemble pourrait être faite._

_Au bout d'un temps qui m'avait paru ne pas durer assez longtemps, Alice avait soumis à Elisabeth que maintenant c'était à moi de prendre soin d'elles. Mon cœur s'était alors enflammé dans ma poitrine. J'allais pouvoir toucher, caresser la femme de ma vie, sans pour autant aller contre les conventions._

_Ma sœur m'avait alors donné une brosse à cheveux et m'avait ordonné de coiffer mon ange. Ce que je fis sans me faire prier. De ce fait et pour être plus à l'aise, je m'étais positionné derrière elle. Elle avait légèrement penché sa tête en arrière et j'avais dans un premier temps défait la grande tresse qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés. Puis je n'avais pu m'empêcher alors de passer mes doigts dans sa délicate chevelure. Je l'avais entendue soupirer de contentement et j'avais même cru la faire gémir. Alice nous avait alors laissés seuls tous les deux, prétextant devoir préparer une surprise pour le soir._

_Nous avions ainsi passé plusieurs minutes ensemble, moi lui brossant les cheveux et l'admirant, tandis qu'elle profitait de mes soins. Une fois ma tâche terminée, je m'étais assis devant elle._

_La vision que j'ai eue à ce moment là, resta à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte laissait s'échapper un filet de souffle divin. Je la contemplais sans un mot, ne voulant pas rompre cette image angélique. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux. Une lueur brillante et malicieuse s'échappa de son regard. Elle se pencha vers moi, attrapa mon visage de ses deux mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté, de bonheur, d'une irrépressible envie de sauter partout, de courir annoncer au monde entier que la femme de ma vie venait de m'embrasser._

_- Merci Edward, chuchota-t-elle._

_Je me sentis rougir, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle se leva et tout en riant, partit en se trémoussant vers la maison, appelant Alice._

_Ceci avait était notre premier baiser. Et depuis ce jour là, la coiffer était devenu un de nos « jeux » favoris. _

**Fin du flash back**

**xXxXx**

C'était trop dur. Revivre mes sentiments et mon bonheur passé était plus difficile que je ne l'avais cru. Isabella ressemblait trop à Elisabeth. C'était mal. Mal pour elle, mal pour moi. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Je devais contenir la rage qui s'immisçait lentement en moi, s'insinuant dans mes veines. Je soufflai et me détachai d'elle.

- Je dois sortir, je reviens dans quelques minutes, chuchotai-je pour Isabella ou moi-même, je ne savais même plus.

Je quittai de mes quartiers, la laissant là, debout, droite devant ma couche. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais elle n'était toujours qu'un corps sans âme. Mon cœur se serra. Peut-être que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, la sauverait de son enfermement, prison d'âme dans laquelle je l'avais moi-même conduite.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas leste vers la salle des machines. Une fois à l'intérieur, je pris ce qui m'intéressait, un baril dans lequel nous mettions de l'eau à chauffer - en quantité - près des fours à charbon. J'en remplis les quatre brocs que j'avais apportés et retournai près d'Isabella.

J'ouvrai la porte doucement. Je n'avais pas fermé à clé en partant et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle serait encore là.

Elle l'était.

Elle s'était assise au bord du lit, les mains - paumes vers le haut - posées sur ses genoux. Elle patientait. A cette vision mon cœur se serra de bonheur. Elle était restée là, attendant mon retour. En même temps, elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Ses yeux s'étaient enfin ouverts. Elle avait porté son regard sur moi, quand j'étais entré, mais aucune expression n'y était apparue. Je m'étais alors dirigé vers le poêle et y avais déposé les brocs.

Puis je m'étais avancé vers l'objet de ma convoitise. Un grand bac en cuivre dans lequel reposaient divers bibelots, livres et autres vêtements. Je ne m'en étais encore jamais servi, et pourtant je l'avais voulu. Pour quelle raison ? Aucune idée, mais aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux qu'il soit là.

Je débarrassai la cuve du contenu

Toujours fermée dans son silence, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Mais ce n'était pas une tension violente ou malsaine, non ça ressemblait plus à une sorte de gêne.

Une fois le baquet vide, je m'avançai vers elle.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'agenouillai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient humides et perdus. Si jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient aucune expression, ils étaient à présent remplis d'effroi. Je m'en voulais de lui faire ressentir ça. Je n'avais jamais été méchant jusqu'à ce jour là. J'étais calme et doux, « un vrai petit agneau » disait ma mère. Mais il avait suffi d'une seule lettre, un seul mot _d'elle_ et toute la bonté dont j'avais fait preuve s'était envolée.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler de colère en repensant à ce fameux jour. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je sentis la fureur gagner mon corps à nouveau. Mes doigts se serrèrent malgré moi sur les siens et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue.

Elle essaya de murmurer quelques mots, mais trop absorbé par ma rancœur je ne l'écoutais pas. Enfin je l'entendis mais n'y prêtais pas attention. J'étais de nouveau rattrapé par mes souvenirs.

**xXxXx**

**Flash back **

_J'hurlai._

_Nooooooooooon._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Qu'avais-je fait ? Que lui avais-je fait ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_Pourquoi avoir dit oui ?_

_C'était trop dur._

_La lettre glissa de ma main et voltigea jusqu'à tomber sur le sol. Je la rejoignis, pleurant et poussant un cri plaintif._

_Même l'écrin était là. Ma bague. Sa bague. Notre engagement. Tout. Elle avait tout laissé. Tout abandonné._

_Mon cœur venait de m'être arraché. Ma vie venait de s'arrêter. J'étais mort. Elle m'avait assassiné, tué, planté un couteau dans le cœur. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal au corps et à l'âme de ma vie. Mourir n'aurait pas été aussi douloureux que ce moment là. La trahison était ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de pire. Elle venait de signer mon arrêt de mort. _

**Fin du flash back**

**xXxXx**

Une secousse me sortit de ma torpeur et de mes souvenirs si blessants. Isabella essayait d'ôter ses mains des miennes. Je lâchais alors prise, effrayé de voir l'empreinte de mes doigts sur ses délicats poignets.

Sans m'en rendre compte je l'avais serrée à lui en laisser des traces. Marques qui me donnèrent la nausée. Jamais je n'arriverais à faire en sorte qu'elle ait confiance en moi. Pourquoi croirait-elle en ma sincérité de vouloir prendre soin d'elle de toute façon ? Après tout ce que je lui avais fait ces jours-ci et encore à l'instant.

Et pour la énième fois je lui demandai de me pardonner.

Elle ne bougea plus, se contentant de rester assise et de respirer, tel un automate. Je passai ma main sur sa joue.

- Bella regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Je l'avais appelée délibérément par son surnom pour la faire réagir. Jacob me parlait d'elle en ces termes. Il m'avait donné de ses nouvelles alors qu'elle était dans la cale. Je ne pouvais me satisfaire de la savoir en bas avec les autres, j'avais eu le besoin de savoir comment elle allait, peut être juste pour expier ma culpabilité.

Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tout son visage se crispa. Sa peau si blanche, prit une légère teinte rosée et un éclair passa dans ses prunelles. J'étais, à ce moment là, incapable de dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais j'en étais certain, elle ne m'était enfin plus indifférente.

- Non.

Sa voix. J'entendis enfin le doux son de sa voix. Rauque de n'avoir sans doute pas parlé depuis le temps que nous étions là tous les deux, elle n'en était que plus attirante. Mon corps s'en aperçut d'ailleurs prestement, puisqu'un frisson de plaisir le traversa tout entier. C'était le premier mot qu'elle prononçait depuis le « merci » chuchoté en arrivant. Non ? J'étais à la fois ému et curieux. Pourquoi non ?

Je la regardais, interrogatif, mais avant que je ne lui pose la moindre question, ses lèvres bougèrent.

- Ne m'appelez-pas Bella… s'il vous plait, murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa son visage, certainement honteuse d'avoir osé me donner un ordre. Je passai alors mon index sous son menton, que je remontais afin qu'elle me fasse face.

- D'accord Isabella, si c'est ton souhait alors je ne t'appellerai pas Bella…

Au fond, je n'avais pas envie de l'appeler Bella. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à elle de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Et l'utilisation d'un surnom n'était-elle pas la preuve d'un attachement ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Pas de sentiment. Elle. Moi. Pas de nous, pas de surnom, pas de tendresse. De la douceur oui, mais rien d'autre. En aucun cas je ne devais me lier sentimentalement avec elle.

- …mais…,

Je la sentis se raidir sous mes doigts.

- … j'ai apporté de l'eau chaude comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué. Je voudrais que tu te déshabilles et que tu ailles dans le bac te laver.

Et ce que je redoutais le plus fit son apparition. Elle se figea, se refermant une nouvelle fois sur elle-même. Ses yeux se tarirent de toute chaleur. Il n'y avait plus la moindre étincelle de vie dans son regard. Son souffle se fit plus irrégulier et sa peau se para de chair de poule.

- Je t'en prie Bella, fais-le. Je… je ne te toucherai pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Même utiliser « Bella » ne la fit pas réagir. Elle était totalement prostrée. En dehors de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au gré de ses inspirations et expirations, rien ne montrait qu'elle était encore en vie. J'avais mal. Même si je refusais tout attachement à elle, il était trop tard. Du moment où je l'avais vue traînée de force par mes hommes ici, j'avais su que j'étais perdu. Je n'avais pas réalisé immédiatement tout ce qu'elle me rappelait, mais à partir du moment où mon cerveau en avait pris conscience, je m'étais égaré dans tout ce que j'avais refusé depuis sept ans.

Alors que je ne voulais que lui faire du bien après tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire subir, je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cet enfermement. Je l'attrapai par les épaules et la secouai.

- Bella ? Réagis s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas faire ça, ne me laisse pas te brutaliser, empêche-moi de te faire du mal. Bella je t'en prie. Réponds-moi.

Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Comment avais-je pu devenir cet homme ? Pourquoi sa vie m'importait-elle ? Elle ne réagissait pas, et alors ? Je pourrais la prendre encore et encore, me faire du bien et si elle ne voulait pas en profiter c'était tant pis pour elle. Ne m'étais-je pas fait cette promesse ? Se servir des femmes pour mon propre plaisir sans plus jamais en attendre autre chose ? Et aujourd'hui que j'en avais une prête à se donner sans aucune attente, sans contrepartie, j'étais incapable de succomber.

C'était trop dur. Que m'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Elisabeth puis Isabella. Je sentis la colère monter en moi encore une fois. Après elles, après moi ? Des images d'Elisabeth se mélangeaient à celles d'Isabella dans ma tête. Leurs corps se transformaient en l'une ou l'autre, leurs traits se confondaient. Je voyais l'expression moqueuse de celle qui avait failli devenir ma femme, prendre possession du visage de Bella. Je n'arrivais plus à les distinguer l'une de l'autre. Je ne savais plus rien, j'étais totalement perdu.

- Nom de dieu Bella, fais quelque chose où je ne réponds plus de rien !

Je la secouai à nouveau, enfonçant mes doigts dans la chair de ses bras. Je commençais vraiment à être agacé. Je sentais mes nerfs se tendre dans tout mon corps. J'avais été violent avec elle et elle avait réagit, me traitant de tous les noms, allant même jusqu'à me blesser et maintenant que j'essayais de me racheter une conduite, elle était totalement apathique. Et là je sentis la rupture en moi. Je n'étais plus que colère.

- Très bien Isabella, tu ne veux pas y mettre du tien c'est ton choix. Je le ferai alors pour toi.

Sans plus attendre je lâchai ses bras et arrachai la chemise qu'elle portait faisant exploser les boutons. Je n'avais plus la patience d'attendre une réaction de sa part. Je la redressai et ôtai le vêtement, sa poitrine nue frotta contre mon torse, m'envoyant une décharge électrique. En plus d'être en rogne contre son immobilisme, je l'étais aussi contre le désir qu'elle faisait naître en moi. Il était évident aux vues des différentes réactions de mon corps que je la désirais plus que raisonnablement. Elle se laissa faire, mollement. Elle était aussi maniable que les poupées d'Alice petite. Une poupée de chiffon. Voilà ce à quoi elle ressemblait à l'instant. Et au lieu de m'apaiser, cela m'agaçait encore plus. J'aurais voulu qu'elle se batte, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me montre que sa vie lui importait. Comment pourrais-je m'inquiéter pour elle alors qu'elle-même se fichait de son sort ?

Je l'allongeai sur la couchette, ôtai son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Elle était à présent totalement nue et offerte. J'aurais pu en faire ce que je voulais. Mais malgré ma colère et mon envie d'elle, je réussis à me contenir et à m'en tenir à ce que j'avais décidé. Je la pris dans mes bras. Le temps de la transporter du lit à la baignoire, sa chaleur corporelle m'avait envoûté. Je pouvais sentir sa tiédeur traverser ma chemise et se mêler à la mienne. Ses courbes contre mon torse, la douceur de sa peau sous mes mains et son souffle discret dans mon cou faillirent avoir raison de moi. Je la déposai dans la cuve vide presque à regret. Enfin j'eus une première réaction de sa part. Elle frissonna. Ses yeux toujours clos ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, mais ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle se mit à grelotter. J'attrapai alors la première cruche d'eau chaude et la vidai lentement sur son corps pour la réchauffer. Un léger souffle - que j'espérais de satisfaction - s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Je pris alors l'éponge sur laquelle je frottais une savonnette et commençai à la passer sur son corps. Dans un premier temps, je suivis la ligne de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, passant légèrement l'éponge, frôlant sa peau, faisant disparaître toute trace de saleté. Je prenais mille et une précautions pour ne pas lui faire de mal, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je savais que j'y avais été fort pour lui faire prendre un bain, mais sur le coup je n'avais pas vu d'autres solutions. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, nue, sublime, offerte, elle me paraissait si fragile. J'admirais son corps. Elle était magnifique. Sa peau était laiteuse et aussi douce que de la soie, ses courbes étaient parfaites, elle possédait des rondeurs justes où il fallait, elle était la sensualité incarnée. Mon sexe déjà tendu depuis un moment, durcit d'avantage et devint douloureux. J'aurais souhaité qu'elle ouvre ses yeux, qu'elle voie le plaisir qu'elle me donnait et celui que j'aurais pu lui offrir. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me dise de la rejoindre, de la prendre et de lui faire l'amour, mais elle restait immobile, inerte et silencieuse. Je réajustai alors ma virilité dans mon pantalon et continuai de prendre soin de son corps. Je fis glisser l'éponge sur son ventre plat, de gauche à droite, remontant sous ses seins, le long de ses côtes jusque sous ses aisselles. J'attrapai sa main gauche, effleurant ses doigts, son bras, faisant mousser le savon, puis je fis de même avec l'autre. Tout en la lavant, je continuai de surveiller la moindre expression de son visage mais toujours rien, à croire qu'elle n'était pas ici avec moi.

- Tu es si jolie amour, murmurai-je tout près de son oreille espérant la faire ciller.

Je pus alors la voir déglutir et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ses barrières commençaient à s'affaisser. Je savais que la partie était loin d'être gagnée, mais un espoir, même aussi infime, venait de surgir.

Je repris mes soins. Je caressai sa poitrine. Ses seins étaient ronds, blancs, leurs bouts d'un rosé tendre se mirent à pointer à l'effleurement de l'éponge. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Mon sexe palpita dans mon pantalon. J'eus envie de les prendre en bouche, de les lécher, d'y frotter ma langue et mes dents. J'avais ce besoin irrépressible de la goûter, de lui donner du plaisir avec ma bouche, de la sentir se cambrer sous mes coups de langues, de l'entendre gémir mon prénom encore et encore. Je portai ma main libre à mon sexe et exerçai une certaine pression salvatrice.

- Hmmmmm Isabella si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, susurrai-je pour moi-même.

Je devais me calmer. L'effrayer encore une fois ne ferait que la renvoyer dans ses retranchements. Je levai mes yeux vers elle. Les siens étaient toujours fermés mais ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rosée, faisant ressortir les petites tâches qui parsemaient son visage. Le plaisir que j'éprouvais à cet instant était plus qu'incandescent. Tant et si bien que l'éponge glissa de ma main. Celle-ci se retrouva alors directement en contact avec la peau de son sein. Un frisson mutuel nous parcourut et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement se glisser hors de ma bouche. Je sentis son téton durcir sous mes doigts et mon sexe se libéra d'une part de mon désir. C'était la première fois en vingt-six ans que le corps d'une femme me faisait autant d'effet. Je me calmai en me concentrant sur ma respiration, je pensai à Jacob et à son mot dans ma poche. Mes ardeurs s'adoucirent immédiatement.

Essayant de garder au maximum mon sang froid, je repris l'éponge tombée sur ses cuisses et continuai mon œuvre. Délaissant sa poitrine, je m'appliquai à savonner ses jambes. Mais même cette partie de son corps était une tentation. Longues et douces elles appelaient la main de l'homme. Et en l'occurrence le seul homme présent n'était autre que moi. Cette fois-ci lâchant délibérément l'éponge, je pris la savonnette en main et la passait sur le galbe de ses jambes. Je commençai lentement sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse gauche pour descendre délicatement vers l'intérieur. Je passai à proximité de son intimité, laissant mon index frôler son pubis, m'approchant des plis de sa féminité, mais m'interdisant ce que tout mon corps me réclamait à nouveau. Je délaissai à contre cœur sa moiteur et retournai sur les rondeurs de ses cuisses. Je me dirigeai alors vers ses mollets pour terminer par ses pieds délicats. Je massai sa peau, voulant la laver de tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Je voulais effacer toutes traces de violence, mais aussi toutes traces de la peine que je lui avais infligée. J'observais ses réactions, notant chaque souffle un peu plus erratique que d'ordinaire, chaque battement de paupières qui ne durait qu'un millième de seconde, chaque mimique m'indiquant qu'elle retenait un gémissement. Et à chacun de ces infimes petits signes, mon cœur se gonflait. J'avais la sensation que mes actes n'étaient pas vains et que peut être elle arriverait à me pardonner.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit arrêter un moment, mais je pris tout à coup conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Certes en la lavant, je lavais mes horreurs passées mais ne voulais-je pas aussi effacer celles à venir ? Parce que oui, même si aujourd'hui je me comportais comme un gentilhomme, comme un homme prenant soin d'une femme qu'il pourrait aimer, je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas fini de lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Secouant la tête, je décidai de laisser mes interrogations de côté et de profiter du moment. Je me mis à la détailler. La mousse sur son corps commençait à s'estomper, laissant transparaître par endroit des morceaux de peau blanche. Elle paraissait si fragile à cet instant que j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer comme on berce un petit enfant. Elle se mit alors à trembler et je pris conscience que l'eau de la première cruche avait certainement dû refroidir. Je me levai et attrapai la seconde. Il ne me restait plus qu'une partie de son corps à nettoyer.

Je me sentis alors couper en deux. Une part de moi appréhendait sa réaction, ne voulait pas lui faire peur, tandis que l'autre n'avait qu'une envie, la toucher, lui faire du bien, se faire du bien. Et je n'étais qu'un homme devant le corps nu d'une femme plus que désirable.

- Isabella tu as froid, je peux le voir, lève-toi s'il te plait que je finisse et que je puisse te réchauffer.

J'essayai de prendre un ton calme et neutre, mais en réalité, intérieurement je bouillais. Le désir, l'envie de la prendre sauvagement dans un premier temps puis de lui faire l'amour, de lui faire connaître le plaisir charnel, de l'emmener à hurler mon prénom, le besoin de sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres, de tracer ses courbes de ma langue, tout ceci était plus que jamais présent en moi. Je dû me forcer pour ne pas l'attraper férocement sous les bras et la coucher sur mon lit. Deux ou trois inspirations profondes plus tard, j'effleurai de la paume de ma main sa joue.

- Je t'en prie, insistai-je.

Et contre toute attente elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva.

Haletant, je l'aidai à se mettre debout. Mais elle glissa sur le baquet et se retînt fermement à ma chemise, faisant sauter les premiers boutons. Je passai alors instinctivement mon bras pour la retenir autour de sa taille, appliquant ma main contre sa colonne vertébrale, la plaquant contre mon torse. Alors que la fièvre me consumait, elle était glaciale. Je pris sur moi et décidai de finir au plus vite ses soins. Une fois son équilibre rétabli, je glissai un doigt sous son menton et la fis lever sa tête vers moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement et derrière la petite lueur de peur que j'apercevais encore, je pus lire autre chose. Je ne sus dire quoi exactement, mais mon cœur reconnut une certaine félicité à cette vision.

Elle frissonna.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? Tentai-je de lui demander dans un murmure pour éviter de l'effrayer.

Comme je m'y attendais, elle ne répondit rien. Seul son regard m'orientait sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais alors que juste avant il irradiait ce n'était plus le cas. Elle s'était à nouveau renfermée sur elle-même. Plus rien n'affleurait ni d'elle, ni de ses yeux. Un élan de tristesse me parcourut. J'avais mal de la voir souffrir. Je m'en voulais. Elle déclenchait en moi une horde de sentiments presque nouveaux. Des sentiments que j'avais voulus enfouir au plus profond de mon être et qui réapparaissaient depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie. Elle me faisait redevenir humain, condition que j'avais oubliée.

Je m'approchai doucement de ses lèvres, rêvant y déposer un baiser. Un baiser qu'elle me rendrait, qu'elle me réclamerait. Un baiser doux. Un baiser se laissant gagner par la passion. Je voulais sentir sa langue se mélanger à la mienne. Je désirais ne faire qu'un avec elle. Imaginer sentir la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes et la chaleur de sa bouche me rendit encore une fois plus dur que je ne l'avais jamais été.

- Isabella, soupirai-je, alors qu'un feu attisait mon entre-jambe.

Mais alors que ma bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne, une image apparut devant mes yeux, bousculant tout le désir qui me consumait. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mon corps la réclamait, mon cœur la voulait mais mon inconscient me rappelait à l'ordre.

Je m'écartai alors d'elle, difficilement et lui tendis l'éponge savonneuse. Elle resta de marbre. Les yeux figés au loin, absente. Elle devait le faire. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais me permettre de la toucher plus intimement. Je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler, le désir que je ressentais pour elle était beaucoup trop présent. J'avais beau être totalement au courant que rien de bien ne sortirait de cette relation, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, j'étais trop attiré par son corps pour ne rien tenter. Et puis, le plaisir n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Après tout elle ne m'opposait aucune résistance, alors qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. « Prends ce qu'il y a prendre. », les paroles de Jacob refirent surface. Mes pensées se mélangeaient, mon envie d'elle prit le dessus et las d'essayer de lutter je jugeai que mon plaisir devait passer avant ma raison, quitte à m'en mordre les doigts plus tard. Parce que oui, je savais la trahison au bout du ravissement que ce moment allait m'apporter. Une trahison qui pour une fois émanerait de moi. Je ne pouvais rien lui offrir, rien lui promettre, aucun futur n'était possible entre nous. Je n'avais qu'un choix, qu'une solution pour mettre un terme à cette attirance pour elle : la vendre, me libérer de son emprise. Une attraction plus que malsaine - quand on connaissait ma situation – faisait son apparition et il était hors de question que je mette ma famille dans l'embarras pour une simple histoire d'appétence sexuelle. Ce serait certainement un des plus difficiles retours à terre, un des plus durs débarquements, une des plus horribles ventes à faire mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si seulement elle avait accepté ma proposition à Londres, si seulement.

Je soupirai de désespoir. Je devais vivre l'instant présent, les décisions à prendre viendraient bien assez tôt.

Ecartant toutes pensées bien trop sérieuses et désagréables de ma tête, j'approchai ma main enserrant l'éponge, de son intimité. Restant, enfin essayant de rester malgré tout correct, je commençai par savonner ses cuisses, remontant vers son pubis. Je regardai la mousse se déposer en de fines petites bulles sur son corps. L'envie de me trouver à la place de ces petites particules de savons se fit oppressante et à défaut de me transformer je laissai l'éponge tomber au fond de la baignoire et entrepris de la nettoyer avec comme seul support ma main. Je repris alors ma caresse, effleurant légèrement et tendrement la peau tendre de ses cuisses, de son ventre pour descendre vers son mont de vénus. La douceur de sa peau et de sa toison sous mes doigts me ravit. Mon sexe déjà bien tendu, me faisait mal à en hurler de plaisir. Mon souffle se fit rude, j'avais chaud et ma peau s'habillait d'une fine couche de sueur.

Je levai mon visage vers le sien, souhaitant et espérant y voir une lueur de satisfaction mais l'indifférence à ce que je lui faisais était le seul état qui la caractérisait. Je me sentis soudain blessé dans ma virilité. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi apathique alors que je m'appliquais à lui faire du bien, à lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair. Ma fierté froissée, je décidai qu'elle prendrait du plaisir à mes caresses, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait résisté, non jamais, sauf Elisabeth. Des images d'un temps heureux affluèrent devant mes yeux mais je les repoussais, ne souhaitant me concentrer que sur Isabella et moi.

Je repris alors possession de son corps. Elle gémirait de contentement sous mes doigts. C'était une question d'honneur.

Lentement je descendis alors un doigt vers les plis de son intimité. Elle était douce et chaude. Une certaine humidité régnait en maître dans son intimité mais je n'aurais su dire si elle était due à l'eau du bain ou à un certain plaisir. J'osais espérer qu'il s'agisse de la deuxième solution. Je frottai par des petits frôlements la peau accessible sans avoir besoin d'insérer plus intimement mes doigts. Tout en m'exécutant, je continuai de l'observer du coin de l'œil et ce que je vis déclencha une certaine satisfaction en moi. Même si ses yeux restaient vides, ses joues commencèrent à prendre une teinte rosée et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, me confortant dans l'idée que j'arriverais à lui donner un certain plaisir.

Fier de moi, je continuai mes attouchements. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que moi aussi j'éprouverais un plaisir incommensurable. Mon sexe était aussi dur que de la pierre et la tension qui s'exerçait en lui était difficilement contrôlable. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficilement, mon souffle erratique devint carrément anarchique. Je n'avais plus aucune maitrise sur mon corps. Ma bouche ne voulait qu'une chose, s'insinuer à la place de mes doigts, qui eux avaient entrepris de se faufiler dans les plis les plus profonds de l'intimité de la magnifique jeune femme totalement offerte. Alors qu'ils pratiquaient des va-et-vient sur son point de plaisir, j'attrapai ses fesses de ma main libre et les savonnai à leur tour. Si j'avais vu qu'elles étaient parfaitement rebondies, je pouvais dire qu'elles étaient aussi magnifiquement douces. Tout son corps n'aspirait qu'à être dégusté. Je tentai péniblement de reprendre mes esprits, mais rien ne put y faire. J'avais trop besoin d'elle. J'étais allé trop loin pour me contenir plus. J'avançai délicatement un doigt vers sa fente et me rendis alors compte que la moiteur qui s'en écoulait ne pouvait être que due au plaisir que je lui donnais. Mon cœur se gonfla d'orgueil. Et alors que je relevais les yeux vers elle, je la vis se mordre la lèvre. Ce geste me conforta dans l'idée que je lui faisais du bien. Ses yeux se fermèrent, un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, un frisson la parcourut et j'en profitai pour insérer un doigt en elle. Elle était si serrée, si douce. Je me mis à faire pression dans son antre, à faire de petits allers-retours. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer et je souhaitais secrètement qu'elle me supplie de la prendre.

Alors que j'observais les réactions de son corps quant à mes gestes, je vis ses seins se durcir. C'en fut trop pour moi. Je retirai alors mon doigt de son intimité et me relevai doucement, parsemant son ventre de baisers. Sa peau se recouvrit d'une fine couche de sueur et je sentis son souffle s'accélérer. Je continuai alors l'ascension de son corps. J'avais tellement imaginé mes lèvres recouvrir son corps, ma langue caresser sa peau, mes papilles goûter sa saveur que je ne pus retenir un son rauque s'échapper de ma poitrine. Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses hanches, passèrent derrière ses fesses. Je les pris en coupe et la soulevai. Ma bouche embrassait ses seins, jouait avec ses tétons fièrement dressés, ma langue léchait et traçait des sillons sur sa peau entre ses deux monts tandis que je nous dirigeais sur ma couche. Je la déposai délicatement sur le dos. Elle se laissa faire, mais elle n'était plus inerte. Son ventre se soulevait au rythme de ses inspirations irrégulières. Ses yeux brillaient d'une toute nouvelle lueur. Alors que je me déshabillais en vitesse, je la vis poser ses pupilles chocolat sur mon corps et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée plus foncée absolument divine. Tandis que je libérais mon sexe fièrement dressé de son carcan elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et je la vis serrer. A tel point que la blessure infligée par Embry se mit à perler. Ne tenant plus, je me jetai sur sa bouche. Ayant peur qu'elle ne me repousse, je calmai mes ardeurs une fois mes lèvres collées aux siennes. Je léchai alors la perle de sang qui suintait de la petite blessure et continuai de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure. Un léger goût fruité s'empara de ma bouche. Un grognement s'échappa de mon corps. Les sensations qui prirent possession de moi étaient incomparables à tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir avec les femmes avant. Elles étaient incroyables. Aucun baiser ne m'avait jamais fait éprouver de sentiments aussi forts.

Tout ceci était absolument nouveau pour moi. Fiévreux, affamé je ne voulais à cet instant rien d'autre que lui appartenir et qu'elle ne dépende que de moi.

Je décidai de pousser le baiser plus loin. Délicatement je m'allongeai sur elle. Je m'attendais encore à ce qu'elle réagisse négativement mais elle n'en fit rien. Son souffle toujours irrégulier suffit à me rendre plus entreprenant. Je forçai alors la barrière de ses lèvres. Et avec douceur et fermeté ma langue rencontra enfin la sienne. Cette embrasse n'avait rien à voir avec ce que nous avions déjà échangé jusque là. Elle ne me refusait plus. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle n'acceptait certainement pas véritablement ce que je lui faisais, mais elle avait tellement l'air d'apprécier un peu qu'aucune culpabilité ne me traversait.

Alors que ma langue s'amusait avec la sienne – pas encore aussi vigoureuse que je ne l'aurais souhaité – mes mains parcoururent son corps. Mon genou droit se faufila entre ses jambes et les écarta subtilement. Lâchant à regret ses lèvres, je descendis le long de son menton, son cou, suçotant sa peau, espérant lui laisser un feu vif où je passais. Arrivé au niveau de sa poitrine, je laissai traîner ma langue autour de l'aréole de son sein gauche, souhaitant secrètement toucher son cœur. Et alors que je m'approchais dangereusement de son téton, elle soupira. Un soupir qui ravit mon cœur. Je continuai alors ma torture. Délaissant son sein gauche j'entrepris de faire subir le même sort au droit. Evitant délibérément de m'attarder sur le bout dur, je déposai des myriades de baisers mouillés tout autour, laissant ma langue vagabonder sur le dôme de chair tendre et douce. Puis ne pouvant plus me contenir, j'attrapai alors sa pointe tendue entre mes dents y exerçant une pression sèche mais subtile. Et contre toute attente, son corps se cambra, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un gémissement qui atteignit prestement ma virilité tendue et ô combien dure.

A ce moment précis je n'avais plus qu'un désir, la prendre, la faire mienne. J'avais ce besoin impérieux d'être en elle. Son corps totalement cambré contre le mien, se frottait contre mon sexe. De son centre irradiait une chaleur qui ne demandait qu'à être éteinte. J'attrapai alors ses poignets, les plaquant contre le lit, remontai mon visage vers le sien tout en continuant de tracer des lignes imaginaires sur sa peau de ma langue. Et alors que j'arrivais à destination, posant ma bouche sur la sienne, que ma langue franchissait la barrière des ses lèvres gonflées, je la pénétrai.

Je me sentis alors totalement complet, entier, comme jamais auparavant.

Ma langue commença un tango endiablé avec la sienne. Sa langue cherchait aussi bien la mienne qu'inversement. Notre baiser était des plus sensuels. Jamais je n'avais autant voulu posséder la bouche de l'une de mes partenaires. Son goût était exquis, elle était douce et fruitée. Et tandis que nos bouches, nos lèvres, nos langues dansaient, mon sexe faisait des va-et-vient dans sa féminité. Je m'étais introduit en elle sans tendresse mais également sans férocité. J'avais trop besoin d'elle pour prendre mon temps. Depuis le moment où je l'avais déshabillée pour lui donner un bain, mon corps la réclamait. J'avais glissé d'un coup dans son antre. Je n'avais pu lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à moi, trop pressé de la posséder, de la sentir tout autour de mon sexe, de la faire mienne à nouveau. Mais maintenant qu'elle m'appartenait, je voulais prendre mon temps, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que lui donner du plaisir. Alors délicatement je commençai à me retirer, pour mieux replonger en elle. Alternant des mouvements longs et profonds par des gestes plus durs et rapides. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas me déverser en elle trop rapidement. Pour ça je stoppais de temps en temps toutes impulsions. Je lâchai ses poignets et attrapai son visage entre mes deux mains. Déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, je me dirigeai alors le long de sa joue gauche pour sucer et lécher la petite partie de peau sous son oreille. J'avais appris que pour beaucoup de femme cette zone était érogène. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir je ne me trompais pas. Tandis que j'y déposais de légers baisers, ses mains s'agrippèrent à mes cheveux, sa poitrine se cambra, venant se coller à la mienne. Incapable de contenir mon immobilité plus longtemps, je recommençai mes mouvements de bassins. Ses mains glissèrent alors de mes cheveux à mes fesses, me surprenant. Elle y enfonça ses ongles, me procurant un désir beaucoup plus ardent. Et alors que j'abandonnais son oreille - non sans avoir murmurer un « Isabella » rauque – pour rejoindre sa bouche, elle me déconcerta à nouveau en venant elle-même à la rencontre de la mienne. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir mes lèvres que sa langue prenait déjà possession de ma bouche. Des gémissements s'échappaient de son corps frêle, venant se noyer dans ma gorge pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mes mains se promenèrent alors sur son corps, caressant toutes les parties qui leurs étaient accessibles. Nos plaintes de plaisirs se mêlaient, seules leurs tonalités nous permettaient de différencier leur appartenance.

Les émotions qu'elle me procurait, aussi bien physiques que psychiques étaient incroyables. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ça pour une femme. Certes l'attirance avait été physique la première fois, mais la voir se donner entièrement à moi, offerte à l'infini, multipliait les sensations. Elle satisfaisait mon corps, c'était certain, mais mon cœur se sentait aussi beaucoup plus léger, beaucoup plus rassuré.

C'est sur cette dernière réflexion que je donnais un coup de rein en elle plus vif, l'amenant vers son propre plaisir. Elle se mit alors à gémir dans un ultime souffle, laissant échapper une longue plainte de satisfaction, entrainant ma propre libération.

Elle venait de me faire vivre la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie.

La laissant reprendre contenance, je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et embrassai son menton, son cou pour terminer ma course sur la peau entre ses seins. Ayant peur de l'écraser, je me soulevai légèrement de son corps et admirai son visage. Elle rayonnait de bonheur. Ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte, ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres étaient gonflées. Elle m'offrait une image idyllique de la femme.

Je me retirai alors de son intimité et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Mon cœur tapait à bâtons rompus dans ma poitrine. Je nous recouvris du drap. Elle se rapprocha alors de moi, passa son bras autour de mon ventre dans un geste de possessivité qui me réjouit. Et même si j'étais absolument satisfait de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous, je savais que la réalité à venir allait être dure. Si seulement elle avait accepté ma proposition. Si seulement elle n'avait pas essayé de m'échapper. Nous aurions alors pu vivre notre relation plus sereinement. Nous aurions tout simplement pu la vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci n'était que purement utopique. Rien ne pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle et moi continuâmes ainsi. Rien.

* * *

Alors tout le monde est encore là ?

La météo l'avait dit, c'est la canicule sur la France ! MDR

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre moi je peux vous dire que j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Bon sur ce je tiens à vous dire à toutes que personne n'a trouvé les 3 mots mais Kikinette 11 en a presque trouvé un ! Et oui ! Alors comme je vous l'ai dit en réponse à vos reviews, voilà l'indice : **les trois mots sont distincts les uns des autres, ils ne forment absolument pas une phrases. L'un d'eux est un prénom ! Maintenant à vous de jouer pour celles qui veulent !**

Sinon j'ai une question à vous posez, vous avez pu voir à un moment qu'Edward à une vision de son passé, mais je n'ai pas fait de flash back, je pensais faire quelques bonus pour cette fic, des extraits du passé au fur et à mesure de l'avancement, mais je veux savoir si ça vous intéresse ou pas. Il n'y aurai pas de révélations, ce ne serai pas des chapitres mais juste de moments volés qui ne sont pas vraiment utiles à la fic mais qui peuvent apporter un petit plus. Je suis pas sûre d'être très claire là. Alors en bref est-ce que des bonus peuvent vous intéresser ?

Sur ce je vous laisse, je n'ai pas encore commencer à écrire la suite et je ne sais pas quand je posterai parce que j'ai envie de reprendre un peu d'avance pour mes vacances, mais bon je ne vous laisse pas non plus sur un cliff donc ça va !

A bientôt, je vous aime tous !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage !

Bises


	11. Chapter 11 : Se rendre compte

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout en forme. C'est la fin du voyage, bienvenues en Amérique à partir du prochain. Et débarquement de la famille Cullen avec.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, 65 c'est top mais ça diminue, snifff. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui m'ont mise en alerte, laissez une petite trace de votre passage ça fait toujours plaisir.

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, voilà pour les sans-compte : michiyo, katoucka, marion, marie, nessie, ocania, mylne, veran, princetongirl818, lilia658, sarashsvatty - merci à toutes.

Message personnel à ma Nessie, je t'aime ma chérie et merci pour la correction de ce chap, merci d'avoir passer la soirée avec moi hier en mail, sans toi ce chapitre n'aurait pas été le même.

Merci aussi à Ninie qui me fait de magnifiques bannières (à voir sur mon profil) et d'ailleurs pour la remercier le Capitaine est à elle pour ce chapitre.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 11**

**Se rendre compte**

**xXx**

_Je me retirai alors de son intimité et m'allongeai à ses côtés. Mon cœur tapait à bâtons rompus dans ma poitrine. Je nous recouvris du drap. Elle se rapprocha alors de moi, passa son bras autour de mon ventre dans un geste de possessivité qui me réjouit. Et même si j'étais absolument satisfait de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous, je savais que la réalité à venir allait être dure. Si seulement elle avait accepté ma proposition. Si seulement elle n'avait pas essayé de m'échapper. Nous aurions alors pu vivre notre relation plus sereinement. Nous aurions tout simplement pu la vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ceci n'était que purement utopique. Rien ne pourrait faire en sorte qu'elle et moi continuâmes ainsi. Rien._

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Sentir son corps chaud collé tout contre le mien me ravit. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi accompagné, sauf si l'on comptait notre première nuit ensemble. Mais cette nuit là je préférai l'oublier. J'avais encore honte de ce que je lui avais fait subir. Ce n'était pas moi. Jamais je n'avais eu à abuser de ma force et de la faiblesse d'une femme pour la mettre dans mon lit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je le fasse avec elle ? Elle avait éveillé de nouveaux sentiments en moi. Et cette rage qui m'avait consumé la première fois que je l'avais vue commençait à s'estomper.

Elle s'était endormie et j'en profitais pour l'admirer. Son visage reposait à présent sur ma poitrine. Sur le drap, ses cheveux emmêlés formaient une auréole chocolatée dans laquelle mes mains rêvaient de plonger. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux clos mais tout son visage semblait détendu. Ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes laissaient échapper un petit filet de souffle chaud que je pouvais sentir sur ma peau. Je frémis en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait fait éprouver. Je venais de lui faire vivre la plus incroyable expérience humaine et j'en étais assez fier mais de son côté elle avait réussi à redonner vie à mon cœur.

Depuis ce fameux jour où Elisabeth m'avait abandonné lâchement, depuis le moment où j'avais décidé de prendre la mer pour échapper à ma douleur, jamais plus aucune femme n'avait réussi à percer ma carapace, à toucher mon cœur. Et il lui avait suffi de me refuser et de se refuser à moi pour que toutes mes barrières s'écroulent.

Je soupirai. Comment allais-je faire pour me séparer d'elle ? Jacob avait eu raison une fois de plus. Il me connaissait trop bien et avait vu que j'allais m'attacher à elle.

**xXx**

**Flash back**

_Jacob venait de m'obéir et de la descendre dans la cale avec les autres. Jamais je n'avais été plus en colère qu'à ce moment là. Elle m'avait blessé, brisé. Elle m'avait trahi. Et pourtant, malgré moi je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. Sa réaction n'était-elle pas normale après une agression ? Et n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais fait : l'agresser ? _

_Comme mon ami venait de me le dire, je n'avais pas attendu longtemps avant de regretter mon geste et ma décision. _

_J'avais alors rejoint ma cabine complètement abattu. Je m'étais installé à mon bureau et y avais pris la liste, cette fameuse liste de commandes. Je relisais en boucle les différentes descriptions des filles qu'on m'avait demandées et j'avais beau lire et relire aucune ne correspondait à Isabella. Je soufflai. J'étais intérieurement plutôt heureux de ça, mais une question subsistait qu'allais-je faire d'elle ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à une réponse que ma porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître mon meilleur ami._

_Ses traits étaient durs et je savais – pour le connaître par cœur – qu'il bouillait, l'explosion n'était pas loin. Il m'en voulait lui aussi._

_- Edward, pourquoi ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?_

_Devant moi je n'avais plus mon second, mais mon ami. Le seul ami capable de me remettre en place et de me dire tout ce qu'il ressentait quitte à me vexer._

_Il s'installa sur le fauteuil devant moi et ses yeux trahirent toute la haine qu'il éprouvait à mon égard à cet instant. Je n'avais pas envie d'argumenter mes décisions. Certainement parce que je ne les comprenais pas moi-même._

_- Ne fais pas celui qui ne m'entend pas Edward, je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Et tu veux que je te dise, je…_

_- La ferme Jacob ! Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me faire la morale, tu crois que je ne sais pas dans qu'elle merde je viens de me mettre, tu crois que je ne sais pas que je viens de faire une énorme erreur ?_

_- Tu ne veux pas m'écouter, d'accord mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de te dire ce que j'ai envie que tu entendes. Sache que parfois j'ai vraiment honte d'être ton ami. Je t'ai suivi Edward sans jamais me plaindre, sans jamais mettre en doute tes décisions, mais là tu es allé trop loin mon ami. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu qu'elle ressemblait à Elisabeth, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu la regardais, la façon dont tu voulais la posséder. Parce que oui Edward c'est une histoire de possession. Que vas-tu faire d'elle à notre arrivée au pays ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ?_

_- Arrête Jacob, je sais tout ça…, geignais-je en prenant mon visage dans mes mains et serrant entre mes doigts l'arrête de mon nez pour me calmer, histoire de ne pas balancer au sol tout ce qui reposait sur mon bureau ou pire encore de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et de le virer comme un malotru de ma cabine._

_- Non je n'arrêterai pas, je continuerai, je ne peux plus me taire, tu dois m'écouter, tu dois te rendre compte de ce que tu viens de faire. Tu aurais pu la laisser partir Edward, tu aurais pu lui rendre sa liberté, mais non toi tu la voulais et pour lui offrir quoi hein ? Dis-moi ce que tu vas lui proposer une fois en Amérique ? Vas-y je t'écoute._

_Bien sûr je n'avais rien à lui répondre. Il avait raison qu'avais-je à lui donner ?_

_- Tu ne dis rien ? Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il t'attend en rentrant. Comment vas-tu leur expliquer sa présence ?_

_- Ils n'en sauront rien Jake, je ne dirai rien simplement parce que je n'ai pas le choix, je me séparerai d'elle. _

_J'avais répondu sans conviction. J'étais éteint. Je respirai juste parce que c'était vital, plus aucune volonté ne parcourait mon être. Tout ce que je faisais ou pensais était dicté par l'instinct. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr était que la vendre avec le reste de ma cargaison était une évidence. Et même si elle ne correspondait en rien aux commandes, je connaissais assez bien James et je savais qu'il ne la refuserait pas. Il me suffirait de lui donner une compensation financière et il accepterait de la prendre avec les autres. _

_- Ah oui et es-tu sûr que tu arriveras à te séparer d'elle ? Je te connais assez-bien pour savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Tu as fait une crise de jalousie tout à l'heure. Et à deux reprises de surcroit. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jake ? Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je… j'ai… j'étais juste en colère. Elle m'a planté des ciseaux dans le corps, elle souhaitait ma mort. J'ai le droit de lui en vouloir non ? Merde Jake, cette fille est…un poison._

_- Si tu le dis, acquiesça-t-il sans conviction. Mais je t'aurais prévenu, tu l'as dans la peau. Et tu regretteras. Je ne te donne pas deux jours de traversée sans aller la voir ou la récupérer et la garder près de toi. Tu vas te faire du mal et lui en faire aussi. _

_Je soufflais. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'avait pas tort, loin de là et c'est justement ce qui me faisait mal et me perturbait. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. Pas maintenant. J'essayai de m'en convaincre._

_- Ca suffit Jake, je suis assez fort pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné. _

_La colère venait de refaire surface et je ne supportais plus de l'entendre. Je me levais d'un coup et m'approchais à grands pas de lui. Et malgré sa stature imposante, je le dominais fortement._

_- Va-t-en Jake avant que je ne perdre patience. _

_Il ne bougea pas la moindre parcelle de son corps._

_- Tu veux quoi, criais-je, que je te dise que tu as raison, que je ne suis qu'un con, qu'Isabella n'est pas Elisabeth, que je fais une grosse erreur, que je vais tomber amoureux d'elle ?_

_Je déambulais à présent de long en large dans ma cabine, donnant des coups de pieds dans tout ce qui se trouvait au sol, balayant l'espace devant moi de mes mains, tournant ma tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de quelque chose dont j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait. Même ma main dans mes cheveux, mes doigts sur mon nez, ou sur ma bouche n'arrivaient pas à me calmer. Tous les gestes habituels qui auraient pu m'apaiser étaient inefficaces._

_- Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais je ne te donnerai raison. Je la vendrai à James et jamais plus je n'entendrai parler de cette fille. Et puis il peut bien lui arriver n'importe quoi dans la cale, je m'en fiche royalement. Je n'ai que faire de sa vie. Maintenant laisse-moi… J'ai besoin de repos, finis-je par lâcher, las de devoir me battre contre lui ou plutôt contre moi-même._

_Un sourire sur son visage basané, il prit la direction de la porte. _

_- On verra Edward. Je crois que tu ne te connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses. Mais j'espère vraiment me tromper et je serai ravi de te donner raison._

_Sur ce il ferma la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec mes doutes, mes questions et mes désirs._

**Fin flash back**

Un mouvement tout contre moi me rappela où je me trouvais. La déesse à mes côté venait de se tourner et son dos reposait à présent contre mon torse, ses fesses contre ma virilité qui ne tarda pas à se manifester. Me concentrant pour calmer mes ardeurs et adaptant mon corps au sien, je décidais de la serrer contre moi. Mon bras gauche encercla sa hanche, ma main allant se refugier tout contre son ventre dur et plat, tandis que de la main droite je soulevai légèrement sa tête, veillant à ne pas à la réveiller pour la reposer sur mon avant bras droit. Je me collais plus encore à elle. Nos peaux l'une contre l'autre était un vrai havre de paix. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant à pleins poumons sa douce fragrance, m'imprégnant de son essence. C'est ainsi que je réussis à m'endormir, laissant le lendemain de côté, lendemain qui arriverait bien assez tôt.

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

Il me tirait par le bras, serrant à en marquer ma peau. J'avais beau me débattre, crier, le supplier rien n'y faisait. J'essayais de lui demander pardon, mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Trop empli de haine, de fureur, il n'avait que faire de mes excuses. Et pourtant, je regrettais. Pas pour ce que je venais de faire, mais pour la façon dont je l'avais fait. J'étais honteuse. J'avais changé à son contact et étais devenue une personne que je ne reconnaissais pas, une personne méprisable. Je n'étais finalement pas meilleure que lui.

Me laissant traîner, je mettais tout le poids que je pouvais dans mon corps pour paraître plus lourde. Mas c'était sans compter sur sa force.

Je savais bien que je n'avais qu'une infime chance de réussir mon coup et j'avais espéré qu'une bonne étoile veillerait sur moi, sur nous. Mais une fois de plus tout espoir de retrouver ma liberté était vain. Une fois de plus j'avais lamentablement échoué.

Et alors qu'il me trainait de l'autre côté du pont, j'aperçu Jacob avec à ses côtés un homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Un homme à la peau blanche, quasiment rendue livide par les reflets de la lune. Un homme qui n'avait certainement pas fait le voyage avec nous. Un homme qui devait être le fameux James.

Et là je compris. Je compris que c'était la fin du voyage. La fin de nous. S'il y avait seulement eu un nous. Mon cœur se serra. Mes larmes perlèrent de plus belle et ma voix se cassa. Alors qu'il continuait de me tirer par le bras, les regrets ou plutôt les remords s'amplifièrent. Je pris alors conscience que j'allais quitter ce bateau à jamais, que j'allais le quitter ou plutôt qu'il venait de me quitter pour toujours. Des images s'inscrivirent alors en force dans mon cerveau, ses yeux d'un vert si profond, son corps, ses expressions quand il était heureux, mais aussi celles plus durs de nos moments difficiles, ses lèvres sur mon corps…tout refit surface. Comme la vie passe devant les yeux de celui qui se meurt.

**Flash back**

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

_J'étais bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais dormi du sommeil du juste. Je me sentais reposée comme jamais depuis la mort de mon père. Je me sentais heureuse et comblée. Enfin je me sentais ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne caresser mon ventre et remonte vers ma poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'un souffle chaud et doux picote mon cou, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque et grave murmure._

_- Bonjour amour. Bien dormi ?_

_Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant pour mieux s'accélérer. L'effroi me glaça le sang. Je pris conscience en un dixième de seconde de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Et c'est dans un élan vital que je repoussai le drap et me tapis au fond du lit, mon seul refuge étant l'étreinte de mes propres bras._

_Je regardais l'homme devant moi, ne lâchant pas son regard des yeux, ayant trop peur de ses réactions. Mais alors que je crus qu'il allait me frapper, m'attraper pour me faire je ne sais quelle chose affreuse, il s'approcha tendrement de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue._

_- Oh Isabella, expira-t-il avec lassitude et désolation, pardonne-moi._

_Surprise, je restais ébahie. Je détournais mon regard de lui, gênée par son soudain changement de comportement. La dernière fois où je me souvenais clairement de lui était lorsqu'il m'avait sauvée des mains d'Embry. Après ça, mon esprit, mes souvenirs tout était assez flou. Puis je vis la baignoire cuivrée trônant au centre de la pièce et la mémoire me revint. Mon corps fut alors parcouru par une sensation plus qu'agréable et je sentis mon visage rougir._

_Un sentiment de honte me gagna. Comment avais-je pu m'offrir à lui de cette façon ? Comment avais-je pu éprouver du plaisir dans ses bras ? Parce que oui, j'avais aimé ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'avais apprécié sentir ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi, j'avais aimé sentir son corps dans le mien. Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux et je retins un sanglot. Je venais de me déshonorer, de déshonorer ma famille._

_Alors que je resserrais ma propre étreinte, je le sentis me blottir tout contre lui. Il déplaça nos corps, nus, de façon à ce que mon dos repose sur sa poitrine. Il faisait preuve de tendresse, ce qui me désarçonna totalement. Alors que les soubresauts de mon corps s'atténuaient, alors que la gêne et la honte commençaient à me quitter je sentis son plaisir prendre vie dans son corps. Une bouffée de chaleur prît possession du mien et les souvenirs de la veille réapparurent. Je le réentendais me murmurer des mots tendres, je revoyais ses mains, tenant une éponge, laver ma peau, je pouvais sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes et je me revis surtout, moi, cherchant sa bouche, sa langue, caressant son dos, ses fesses, gémissant de plaisir._

_Je ne pouvais pas nier les sensations nouvelles et voluptueuses qu'il m'avait faites découvrir. Non mon corps ne pouvait pas refuser ce plaisir reçu mais ma tête, elle, le pouvait. Les sanglots continuaient d'envahir mon être. Il me câlinait. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue petite fille lorsque mon père me réconfortait. Je dois dire qu'être dans ses bras puissants était tout à fait confortable et rassurant. _

_Et puis lorsque mes pleurs se tarirent, il me parla. Sa voix se fit douce, tendre et suave._

_- Isabella, parle-moi. Je…j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix. _

_Mais je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Je n'éprouvais même plus de colère contre lui. Je n'avais plus de rancœur à son égard. Certes il m'avait fait mal, il m'avait volé ma vie, mais d'un autre côté il m'avait aussi sauvée. Que serait-il advenu de moi, s'il n'avait pas arrêté son homme ? M'aurait-il lui aussi abusée, frappée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Et même plutôt encore, que serais-je devenue à Londres ? Aro m'aurait certainement retrouvée et lui aussi violée et maltraitée, peut être même tuée pour avoir osé porter la main sur lui. _

_Voyant que je ne lui répondais pas, il tourna mon visage vers lui. Il attrapa mon menton et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres._

_- Bella…_

_Je fermais les yeux, je me souvins qu'il m'avait aussi appelé comme cela la veille. Il me revint aussi en mémoire que je ne le voulais pas. Il n'avait pas le droit, seul mes amis et ma famille le pouvaient. Mais tout ça avait disparu. Je n'avais plus rien. J'étais seule. Les larmes se mirent alors une nouvelles fois à couler le long de mes joues. Des larmes seules, sans sanglots. Juste des larmes de résignation. _

_- Bella, je ne vais plus te faire de mal. Non… je… tu vas rester avec moi ici, dans ma cabine. Je ne te reconduirai plus en bas, je… je te protègerai cette fois, je ne t'en veux plus, je comprends ton geste._

_J'ouvris les yeux en grand et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses iris verts n'étaient plus aussi noirs qu'avant. Je pouvais y voir tout un panel d'émotions. Mais plus de colère, plus d'animosité. Malgré cela, je n'avais pas envie de rester prés de lui. Je voulais retrouver Jane et les autres. C'était les seules qui m'avaient écoutée, les seules qui m'avaient apporté un peu de réconfort depuis qu'il m'avait embarquée. _

_- S'il vous plait, non, je… que va-t-il arriver aux autres ? Je veux retourner avec elle. Je ne veux pas rester avec vous. S'il vous plait ? L'implorai-je._

_Il soupira et m'écarta de lui. Puis me repoussant, il se leva. Je l'observai. J'avais peur de l'avoir encore une fois mis hors de lui. Mais lentement, sans geste agressif, il se dirigea vers sa table de toilette, ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla. J'admirai son corps si musclé. Les muscles de son dos se contractaient selon ses mouvements, sa peau mate, certainement tannée par la mer paraissait douce et chaude. Alors qu'il passait son pantalon, un sentiment de déception me traversa. Instinctivement je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, des images audacieuses envahirent ma tête. Je n'étais plus indifférente à son charisme, mais je n'oubliai pas pour autant le mal qu'il m'avait fait et la liberté dont il m'avait à jamais privée._

_Puis brusquement, sans aucun signe préventif, il se tourna vers moi, se dirigea vers une malle à grands pas, y prit quelque chose qu'il jeta avec force sur la couchette._

_Ses yeux étaient redevenus noirs et son visage s'était à nouveau figé._

_- Habille-toi. Tu ne peux décemment pas rester nue. Pas que je ne le veuille pas, loin de là même, mais j'ai besoin de me concentrer. Et te voir en tenue d'Eve ne m'aide pas._

_Sa voix préalablement douce avait repris un ton plus ferme et dur. Il semblait blessé. Je lâchai alors le drap pour me saisir du tissu posé à mes côtés. Il s'agissait d'une robe. Je la reconnaissais, c'était une de celles qu'il avait fait confectionner par Lady Jessica. Il y avait aussi des sous-vêtements de toute beauté. _

_Après hésitation et incompréhension, je me levai et sortis de la couchette, gênée d'être ainsi nue, exposée à lui. Je sentis mon visage rougir. Il dût le voir car un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Mais alors que je crus qu'il ferait une réflexion tout comme il l'avait fait il y avait de cela quelques jours, il se tourna pour me laisser un minimum d'intimité. Je lui en étais intérieurement reconnaissante. Je m'habillais à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Mais tandis que je luttais pour lacer ma robe dans le dos, il se rapprocha de moi, tel un félin._

_- Veux-tu de l'aide ?_

_- S'il vous plait, murmurais-je honteuse._

_Il passa derrière moi et je sentis ses mains se promener le long de ma nuque pour descendre au niveau des rubans. Il tira dessus, comprimant ma cage thoracique et faisant ressortir le haut de ma poitrine. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ma bouche._

_- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il._

_Il relâcha alors un peu sa prise et je pus de nouveau respirer agréablement._

_Une fois la robe nouée, il déposa un baiser dans mon coup. Un frisson me parcourut. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Il déclenchait en moi des réactions pour le moins étonnantes. Mais ce qui m'interloquait le plus c'était ses changements d'humeur. Il passait de la douceur à la révolte en un temps plus qu'infime. _

_- Merci, chuchotai-je. _

_- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes décents tous les deux, je pense que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation. _

_Il prit alors place à son bureau et me fit signe de m'asseoir face à lui sur une des chaises. _

_Nous avions alors eu une conversation, ou plutôt devrais-je dire il avait fait un monologue. Il avait essayé de s'excuser, maladroitement, de sa façon de faire, de ses agissements et de ses mots. J'avais cru qu'il s'intéresserait à moi, à comment j'avais atterri sur l'Eclipse et pourquoi, mais rien. Il ne me posa aucune question, je lui étais totalement indifférente._

_Puis, il était sorti chercher de quoi remplir nos estomacs, n'oubliant pas de me fermer à clé. Il m'avait demandé ou plutôt ordonné de ranger la cabine et toutes les affaires qui avaient servi à ma toilette la veille._

_Soumise, je l'avais fait et alors que je prenais l'éponge dans la baignoire, de nouveaux frissons m'avaient parcourue. _

_J'avais fini bien avant qu'il ne revienne et avais attendu sagement assise, non sans avoir essayé d'ouvrir la porte auparavant. Mon esprit avait alors vogué vers le futur. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Me vendre ? M'abandonner à mon sort ? Et les autres filles ? Et puis ses paroles m'avaient rattrapée. Bien sûr qu'il allait me vendre. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre de toute façon ? _

_Et juste avant qu'il ne revienne, une note d'espoir s'était ancrée dans mon esprit. Si j'avais encore une fois la chance de fuir, elle se montrerait à notre arrivée, au moment de débarquer. Et cette infime chance je ne pouvais la laisser passer. Il devrait donc avoir confiance en moi. J'allais devoir lui prouver que j'étais digne de lui. Pour ce faire une seule solution m'apparût, entrer dans son jeu._

_Cela allait être difficile psychologiquement. J'allais devoir surpasser mes craintes mais surtout, j'allais devoir faire des choses dont je n'avais pas envie. _

_Il était revenu accompagné de Jacob. Chargés tous les deux de victuailles qu'ils avaient posé sur la table, ils avaient pratiquement fait comme si je n'avais pas été là. Il m'avait dit de me joindre à eux, ce que j'avais fait sans me faire prier. Ils s'étaient mis à discuter du temps, de la traversée et à mots couverts - il me semblait - du devenir des filles de la cale et par la même je supposais du mien. Jacob m'avait alors regardé de façon étrange. Ses yeux paraissaient tristes, émus, je ne savais pas vraiment, mais un sentiment étrange avait alors traversé son visage. Quant à Edward il avait soupiré à plusieurs reprises, passé sa main dans ses cheveux et plusieurs fois j'avais pu remarquer qu'il pinçait l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts. Comme si ce geste lui permettait un certain soulagement._

_Une fois le repas terminé, j'avais demandé si je pouvais allez voir les filles. J'avais supplié de leur descendre nos restes. Edward m'avait regardé interrogatif, suspicieux, alors je m'étais mise à penser à mon père et les larmes me montèrent directement aux yeux. Bien sûr tout était calculé, je devais l'apitoyer et apparemment je réussissais pas trop mal puisqu'il m'y autorisa sous condition d'être accompagnée. Jacob se proposa alors de descendre avec moi, Edward devant retourner à la barre._

_C'est ainsi que nous descendîmes à la cale. _

_Une fois en bas, Jacob m'avait autorisée à entrer dans la cellule. Il m'avait même laissé un peu d'intimité, s'étant mis en retrait. Jane et les filles s'étaient mises à pleurer, Jane m'avait confié qu'elles avaient eu peur pour moi et qu'elles me croyaient morte. Je les avais rassurées sur mon sort et avais pu glisser à l'oreille de Jane, que je les sortirais de là, qu'elles ne devaient pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien. Celle-ci m'avait alors demandé de faire attention à moi. _

_Puis avant de partir Jake s'était approché de Jane et lui avait murmuré quelques mots. J'avais alors eu peur qu'elle ne lui répète ce que je venais de lui confier, mais tandis qu'il refermait la cellule, elle m'avait fait un clin d'œil souligné d'un sourire et j'avais su que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Après tout, la situation pour elle n'était pas plus glorieuse que la mienne. Même si je la soupçonnais d'en pincer pour Jake, je savais qu'à la moindre opportunité de s'enfuir elle le ferait._

_Les jours passèrent ainsi, je restais dans la cabine d'Edward, je lisais, rangeais, attendais. Rien de passionnant. Et si j'avais eu peur de devoir subir les assauts du Capitaine il n'en était rien. Nous avions dû affronter une petite tempête et il avait été mobilisé presque trois jours consécutifs. Il n'était descendu que quelques heures et s'était endormi presque instantanément une fois sur la couchette. Il m'avait juste demandé de me coucher avec lui. Il avait - selon lui - froid et affirmait que ma seule chaleur suffirait à le réchauffer. J'avais obéi et m'étais allongée à ses côtés. Sa main s'était positionnée sur ma hanche, me maintenant férocement contre lui. Il avait posé un léger baiser sur ma tempe puis enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle était alors devenu régulier et il s'était endormi. Je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais restée éveillée contre lui. Ses bras protecteurs me réconfortaient. _

_Les jours qui suivirent nous avaient tout de même rapprochés et j'avais pu lui prouver ma sincérité quant à ma place à ses côtés. J'avais toujours de petites attentions pour lui. Dés qu'il franchissait la porte, je m'avançais vers lui et l'autorisais à m'embrasser, je savais qu'il appréciait. Il y avait aussi eu les fois où trop éreinté pour se laver, je l'avais fait pour lui à plusieurs reprises. Toucher sa virilité avait été plus qu'insupportable, j'avais revécu mon arrivée sur le bateau. Il l'avait remarqué mais n'avait rien dit, me laissant faire. J'avais bien vu qu'il y avait pris du plaisir et il aurait pu exiger de moi ce que ma tête refusait mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Nous étions juste allés nous coucher._

_Mais un soir, alors que j'avais su par Jacob qu'il ne nous restait plus que cinq jours de mer avant de toucher terre, il était arrivé très énervé dans la cabine. Il m'avait attrapée par la nuque et avait violemment écrasé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme s'il avait voulu me marquer, me posséder plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Il m'avait ordonné de le laver. Je ne compris pas pourquoi il était dans cet état et essayai de le calmer par les mots. Mais plutôt que de s'apaiser, il s'énerva. Il m'intima le silence et me déshabilla prestement. Alors que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, il repoussa ma main et se déshabilla lui-même à une vitesse faramineuse._

_Oubliant ma raison et me concentrant sur ma mission personnelle, je le laissai faire. Il me porta alors jusqu'à sa couche et commença à baiser mon corps. Sa colère s'atténua et fit place à la passion. Ses grognements résonnaient dans la pièce, ses gestes se faisaient durs et précis. Il ne s'encombra pas de caresses et me posséda. Je participais, caressant son corps, sa peau douce, gémissant à son toucher et ses baisers. Une fois en moi, il se calma et la douceur dont je le savais capable fit surface. _

_Mon corps réagissait et se cambrait pour mieux l'accueillir. Et même si une part de moi refusait encore ses attouchements, nous fîmes l'amour. _

_Nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il me maintenait si bien qu'il m'était presque impossible de bouger. J'arrivais tout juste à respirer._

_Le lendemain matin, soit quatre jours avant la fin du voyage, sa mauvaise humeur avait refait surface. Il ne me décrocha presque pas un mot de la matinée. Il était resté en cabine avec moi, s'était installé à son bureau et ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois._

_Je ne savais quoi faire. Tantôt je m'asseyais sur la couchette, tantôt je me levais et déambulais dans la pièce allant d'un mur à l'autre. J'avais eu le temps de lire tous les ouvrages qu'il avait amené pour la traversée et je m'ennuyais fortement. J'osais alors prendre la parole._

_- Edward ? Chuchotais-je, espérant qu'il m'entende._

_- Hummm, grogna-t-il sans lever les yeux._

_- Pourrais-je aller voir Jane ? S'il vous plait. Minaudais-je._

_Il leva enfin son regard dans ma direction._

_- Pourquoi Isabella ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à te lier d'amitié avec ces filles ? Tu sais que tu ne les reverras plus une fois à Terre n'est-ce pas ? _

_- O…oui je le sais, mais je m'ennuie. Je veux seulement pouvoir parler… de choses de filles._

_Depuis que j'avais décidé de profiter du débarquement pour essayer de me sauver et de sauver les filles par la même occasion, j'avais beaucoup pris en assurance face à lui. D'ailleurs il m'avait semblé à plusieurs reprises que ça lui plaisait. En effet, j'avais pu voir plusieurs fois un sourire se figer sur ses lèvres alors que je lui répondais._

_Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle. Ses lèvres se murent en un large sourire._

_- Trucs de filles ? Que ne dois-je pas entendre ! Mais tu m'énerves à ne pas savoir quoi faire et à te lamenter, tu m'empêches de me concentrer. Alors oui je t'autorise à descendre. Je vais aller chercher Jake pour qu'il t'accompagne. Par contre je suis désolée mon petit amour de te dire ça, mais j'ai besoin de tous mes hommes sur le pont, je lui demanderai par conséquent de te fermer à clés avec elles dans la cale et je reviendrais moi-même te chercher quand j'en aurais fini avec… bref tu veux toujours les rejoindre ?_

_Je secouais la tête de haut en bas. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour expliquer mon plan aux filles. Jamais je n'aurais espéré me retrouver à nouveau seule avec elles. Mon cœur se mit à battre fort. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine et qu'Edward allait découvrir tous mes plans. Je me calmais en inspirant profondément. _

_Il se leva, vint près de moi, m'embrassa tendrement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il la referma derrière lui, mais depuis quelques temps, il ne refermait plus à clé derrière lui. J'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance et j'en étais fière. Mon plan allait pouvoir fonctionner, enfin je l'espérai au plus profond de moi-même, auquel cas sinon il en était fini de ma vie. J'en aurais mis ma main à couper. Un petit rire s'échappa de ma bouche. Je ne me reconnaissais plus depuis quelques temps. Moi la petite fille transie de peur était devenue une comploteuse de première._

_Comme convenue, Jake descendit avec moi et m'enferma avec les autres._

_Histoire d'être sûre qu'il soit bien parti, j'attendis un peu avant de leur exposer mon plan. Celui-ci consistait à récupérer le trousseau de clés d'Edward – j'avas vu où il était posé les fois où j'avais rangé la cabine – descendre leur ouvrir et nous devions nous échapper sans bruit._

_Un jour j'avais surpris une conversation entre Edward et son ami dans laquelle il confiait qu'une fois à terre, nous resterions encore une journée et une nuit à bord, en comité restreint, afin qu'il puisse s'arranger avec un certain James. C'est alors que l'idée m'était apparue. Edward serait donc absent du bateau ainsi que plusieurs de ses hommes, pressés de rentrer chez eux. L'occasion serait alors la meilleure pour nous de fuir. Nous attendrions la nuit et une fois sur le pont, nous sauterions par-dessus bord pour rejoindre la terre en nageant. _

_Vu que nous aurions accosté au port de Wilmington – enfin quelque chose comme ça – nous n'aurions pas beaucoup à nager pour être enfin libres._

_Bien sûr je m'étais assurée que chacune des filles sache nager ce qui d'après elles, était le cas. J'avoue que je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue de la véracité de leurs propos, mais Jane se proposa pour essayer de voir avec elles les mouvements de bases, même si une fois dans l'eau, ils se révèleraient assez différents. Mais je comprenais parfaitement que les filles voulussent fuir, quitte à mettre leur vie en danger. Ce qu'elles étaient déjà de toute façon. Et puis nous n'aurions quasiment pas de distance à parcourir et nous savions toutes que nous pourrions compter les unes sur les autres._

_Les filles m'avaient applaudie et Jane et moi avions dû les calmer pour éviter d'ameuter les hommes. Elles étaient tellement excitées que je regrettais presque de leur avoir confié le plan avant. Je craignais que l'une d'elles ne dévoile nos intentions. Jane me rassura et me certifia qu'elle saurait les faire taire, elle s'en faisait la garante. Soulagée, je soufflais et nous nous mîmes à conter ce que nous ferions une fois libre. _

_Edward était redescendu me chercher comme prévu et j'avais quitté les filles à regret, mais le cœur léger. Nous savions toutes que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions serait la fois où nous retrouverions notre liberté._

_Quatre jours, il nous restait quatre jours sur ce maudit bateau._

**Fin flash Back**

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Je savais que les femmes étaient perfides, menteuses, manipulatrices et égoïstes et pourtant je m'étais encore une fois laissé avoir. Je maudis le jour où elle avait réussi à m'attendrir. Je maudis le jour où j'avais décidé de lui faire confiance. Je n'ignorai pas que le mot trahison était synonyme de femme, mais j'avais osé croire encore une fois que je pouvais me tromper. Bien mal m'en eut pris ce jour là, parce que comme je le savais depuis toujours j'étais réellement maudit avec les femmes. Et celle là avait été la pire de toutes. Celle-là m'avait manœuvré avec malice et beauté. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Elle m'avait eu comme un nouveau-né. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir. Non aujourd'hui je n'en voulais pas à Isabella mais plutôt à moi-même. C'était moi qui avais abaissé mes barrières, c'était encore moi qui avais cru pouvoir lui faire confiance et c'était toujours moi qui m'étais mis à espérer qu'elle pourrait être différente des autres femmes, qu'elle pourrait être celle qui me redonnerait confiance en leur sexe. Que nenni, elle avait juste réussi à conforter mes à priori concernant le sexe faible. Intérieurement je rigolai. Sexe faible, quelle métaphore, elles étaient le sexe fort oui, celles qui avaient le pouvoir. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à l'instant présent. Parce que là, elle avait beau hurler, me supplier et se débattre, j'étais ravi de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser d'elle.

J'avais un jour – lointain – pensé qu'il me serait difficile de me séparer d'elle. Quelle erreur. J'essayais de me convaincre de cela, mais rien n'y faisait. Mon cœur était en morceau et mon corps me hurlait de la lâcher, de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer contre lui. Oui, en réalité il m'était insupportable de lui faire subir ce que je faisais en ce moment.

Mais même si mon corps me traitait de tous les noms et même si je pouvais lire dans les yeux de Jacob tout ce que je refusais, ma raison me disait qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. En aucun cas je ne devais me montrer compatissant. Elle ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être trainée jusqu'à James, elle ne méritait rien d'autre que d'être vendue et humiliée. Non elle ne méritait certainement pas de faire partie de ma vie.

Alors que je l'entendais gémir de douleur, me supplier de la pardonner, l'image de la lettre d'Elisabeth s'invita devant mes yeux et une plainte sortit de ma poitrine. Je lâchais le bras d'Isabella et elle s'effondra sur le plancher. Je regardais son petit corps si parfait convulser et mon cœur se brisa. Relevant les yeux vers Jake, je vis les autres filles, apeurées, serrées les unes contre les autres, grelottant, pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps. Ce fût le trop plein. Je regardais une dernière fois mon aimée, parce que oui elle l'était devenue. Au fil de la traversée, j'étais tombée irrévocablement et inconditionnellement amoureux d'elle. Enfin pas si inconditionnellement que ça apparemment pour ma raison. Je la contemplais donc une ultime fois - me haïssant pour ce que je lui faisais subir, regardais en direction de Jacob, le suppliant de faire ce dont je n'étais absolument pas capable en cet instant et je fuis l'Eclipse aussi vite que possible. Je devais fuir, noyer ma honte, mon chagrin et mon cœur dans l'alcool et les femmes. Oui tout ce dont j'avais besoin en cet instant était du vin et du sexe. Du vin pour m'oublier, du sexe pour oublier ce sentiment amoureux qui me déchirait les entrailles. J'avais voulu qu'elle me haïsse mais c'est finalement moi qui me haïssais.

**POV Bella**

Il venait de me lâcher et je m'effondrais lamentablement sur le plancher. J'avais échoué alors que nous étions si proches de réussir, si proches de la liberté. Et tout ça à cause d'un sentiment effroyable. Le remord.

**xXx**

**Flash back**

_Alors que nous approchions du bastingage à la poupe du bateau, j'avais entendu des voix approcher. Jusqu'à ce moment là tout avait bien fonctionné. Comme je l'avais calculé, Edward, qui avait entièrement confiance en moi, était parti sans fermer derrière lui. J'avais alors patienté un certain temps, je n'avais pas de notion, j'étais incapable de dire si c'était en minutes ou en heures, mais j'avais pris mon temps, ayant trop peur qu'il ne fasse demi-tour. Et puis quand j'avais estimé qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque j'étais sortie doucement de la cabine. Mon cœur s'était alors accéléré, donnant de grands coups dans ma poitrine. Mon souffle devint irrégulier et mes mains toutes moites. Avant de sortir complètement, je balayai une dernière fois la pièce du regard. Un sentiment de tristesse m'envahit. Certes j'avais passé ici de terribles moments, mais j'avais appris à m'attacher à son propriétaire. Durant cette traversée j'étais devenue une autre, plus forte, plus femme et ceci à cause ou peut être grâce à lui, je ne savais pas trop. Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que je n'oublierai jamais son sourire, sa voix suave, la douceur de sa peau et son charisme. Non jamais je n'oublierai le Capitaine Cullen._

_Je secouai la tête, je devais avancer et ne pas me retourner. Ma liberté et celle des filles étaient à portée de main et je devais me concentrer. Tout doucement, tel un chat en chasse, je m'avançais dans les dédales du bateau. Je connaissais par cœur le chemin qui me conduirait jusqu'à elles. Serrant le trousseau de clés dans mes mains, je me faufilais. J'arrivai enfin dans la cale et les filles se mirent à s'affoler. Je leur fis signe de se taire ce qu'elles firent immédiatement. J'examinai les alentours et une fois sûre de moi, j'ouvrais leur prison. Elles se hâtèrent de sortir et Jane les fit mettre les unes derrières les autres leur intimant assez vigoureusement de se taire. Son regard à ce moment là aurait pu tuer n'importe qui se tenant devant elle, si elle avait été une arme._

_Une fois toutes prêtes, nous quittâmes la cale. Silencieusement, enfin le plus possible, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le pont. Par moment, croyant entendre des bruits, j'arrêtai notre avancée. Une fois rassurée, nous continuions._

_C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes sur le pont du bateau. _

_Les filles se mirent alors à respirer fortement. J'avais oublié que depuis leurs enlèvements respectifs, elles n'avaient plus revu le jour ni respiré l'air pur. En y repensant, moi non plus d'ailleurs, enfin pas depuis ma première tentative d'évasion._

_Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Jane. Elle m'aida à les contenir, en leur expliquant à voix basse, que nous aurions tout le temps nécessaire pour en profiter une fois libres. _

_Nous les fîmes se diriger près du bastingage. Nous y étions, prêtes à sauter. Ne rester plus qu'à définir qui irait en premier. D'un seul coup d'œil avec Jane la décision était prise, elle sauterait la première, réceptionnant les cinq autres filles et je fermerai notre épopée, histoire de maintenir le calme sur le bateau._

_Je fis signe à Jane d'y aller. Elle me sourit et sauta. Puis ce fut au tour des autres. Ils ne restaient plus qu'une des filles et ce serait enfin mon tour._

_Malheureusement, à ce moment là, j'entendis des voix, dont deux que je reconnus immédiatement._

_L'une d'elle, celle de Jacob pour être précise, se mit à hurler. Je ne sus dire ce qu'il criait mais je le compris quand j'aperçus la stature de celui que je redoutais tant, arriver en courant. Prise de panique je poussais la dernière fille à l'eau et allais moi-même sauter, quand je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder une dernière fois. Je vis alors son visage baigné par la clarté de la lune et discernai ses lèvres. Elles bougeaient vite, ses traits tirés et ses sourcils froncés me transirent de peur. Mais sa beauté, malgré la déformation de son visage, me transperça le cœur. Comment avais-je pu jouer ainsi avec lui ? Il m'avait fait confiance, il s'était un peu confié à moi et voilà que je le trahissais. J'avais honte, je culpabilisais. Il n'avait plus jamais été odieux avec moi depuis l'épisode d'Embry, au contraire il avait toujours essayé de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour me rendre la vie à bord plus agréable et moi tout ce que j'avais fait c'était le tromper, j'avais abusé de lui tout comme il l'avait fait avec moi au début. Certes ce n'était pas de la même façon mais le résultat était le même. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, mais je devais le faire pour moi. _

_Reprenant mes esprits, j'articulais un « pardonne-moi », sachant qu'il comprendrait et me tournais prête à sauter. Au moment ou mes pieds quittaient le plancher pour monter sur le parapet, je sentis une poigne de fer se saisir de ma main gauche et tirer._

_A ce moment là je sus que tout était terminé._

**Fin flash back**

**xXx**

Je levais le visage vers les filles, les suppliant de me pardonner. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'était passé pour elles, mais Jacob et l'homme qui devait être le fameux James étant aussi trempés qu'elles autres, je supposais qu'ils avaient dû les repêcher et les ramener sur le pont.

Une corde était nouée entre elles et je me demandais combien de temps s'était écoulé pour qu'ils aient eu le temps de faire ça. Je compris quand je vis deux autres hommes se tenir derrières elles. Nous n'avions vraiment aucune chance de nous en sortir.

Les larmes continuaient de glisser sur mes joues. Je ne savais plus pourquoi je pleurais. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Je ne savais plus si c'était parce que j'avais échoué, entrainant avec moi de pauvres filles perdues, ou bien si c'était parce qu'Edward m'avait maudit. Je revoyais son visage - alors qu'il maintenait ma main – gagné par la fureur et la déception. Ses yeux étaient noirs, jamais je ne les avais vu aussi sombres qu'à cet instant. Ses paroles me frappèrent de plein fouet.

_« Comment ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Tu…tu n'es qu'une trainée, je maudis le jour où mes hommes t'ont ramenée à moi. Ils auraient dû te laisser crever à Londres, toi la petite sainte nitouche. Tu n'es… tu n'es…je… je te hais, j'espère que tu crèveras en enfer Isabella. »_

Je l'avais blessé et je m'en voulais.

Je vis Jacob s'avancer vers moi. Et alors que je pensais subir sa foudre ou des reproches, il m'aida à me relever et me maintint contre lui. Mes sanglots ne s'atténuèrent pas, bien au contraire ils redoublèrent. Il passa alors sa main dans mes cheveux et chuchota à mon oreille.

- Calme-toi Bella. Shuuuuuuuuut, ça va aller.

Mes jambes lâchèrent et il du me porter comme on porte une mariée.

Il s'avança alors vers James.

- Bella, je te présente James Hawkins, c'est lui qui va prendre soin de toi maintenant. James voici Isabella, mais je suppose que tu t'en doutes.

L'homme s'approcha de moi et passa sa main sur ma joue, essuyant mes larmes.

- Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie, je ne voulais pas… je suis désolée. Pardonnez-moi.

Je ne savais plus à qui je demandais de me pardonner, je ne savais plus si c'était à moi, aux filles aux hommes ou bien à Edward. J'espérais intimement qu'il était encore là et qu'il pourrait m'entendre. Je voulais qu'il sache combien j'étais désolée, combien je m'en voulais.

- Isabella, je te promets de prendre soin de toi.

J'avais déjà entendu cette phrase. Il me l'avait dit, sa voix avait alors était d'une douceur improbable sur le moment. Il me semblait que cela faisait une éternité.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il tendit ses bras vers Jacob et celui-ci me déposa dans l'étreinte de James.

Ce dernier se tourna en direction des deux autres hommes.

- Il est tant d'y aller les gars. Détachez les filles, je ne pense pas qu'elles essaieront de s'enfuir à nouveau. Leur intima-t-ils.

Ils le firent instantanément.

Se retournant vers Jacob, il lança.

- Ravi d'avoir encore fait des affaires avec vous. Tu pourras dire à Edward que je tiendrai parole et que j'ai hâte de pouvoir négocier encore une fois avec lui. Sur ce, bon retour à Charlotte*.

- Merci James. Edward sera ravi de savoir que tu as de l'honneur. Par contre je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant qu'à mon avis cette traversée était la dernière. Enfin, il te tiendra lui-même au courant.

Puis il lança à mon intention.

- Bella j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, j'aurais tellement aimé que ça se déroule autrement pour toi et… pour lui.

Sa phrase se termina en un murmure.

Ses dernières paroles furent pour Jane.

- Merci. Je suis désolé, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

James et ses hommes nous trainèrent alors hors de l'Eclipse. Un frisson me parcourut. Qu'allait-il de nouveau faire de moi ?

**xXx**

* Charlotte est la ville de Caroline du Nord où habitent Edward et Jacob.

* * *

Voilà, je vous avais bien dit qu'il le ferait !

Mais dans quel état va t'on le retrouver notre Capitaine adoré ?

Je prends toutes vos théories en reviews, allez-y lâchez-vous.

Sinon je voudrais dire que je me suis levée hier avec une autre fic en tête. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas commencer à l'écrire, elle s'intitulera **Heartbroken, **celles qui souhaitent un résumé dites le en review ou mp et je vous l'enverrais

Pas de crainte ma priorité reste Mon Capitaine, donc je ne posterais l'autre que lorsque j'aurai beaucoup d'avance, mais je vous tiendrais au courant.

**xXx**

Sinon j'aimerai fait un instant de pub pour toutes ces fics que j'adore :_Terre sauvage_ de Macha1983, _Volterra's secret_ de Potine, _The screamers _de Magivanille, _Salvation_ de Lullaby74, _l'éducation sexuelle de Bella Swan _de Lolita-nie-en-bloc, les fics de Drinou, les deux chefs d'oeuvre de Sabivamp, celles de Lauriane-chan, celles d'Isasoleil, _Tu es ma liberté_ de Marie-loving-Edward, _Tu m'appartiens _de Sandrine 50, _Attention à vos voeux_ de Lapda, _un mensonge merveilleux_ de Miss-Aurore, _Stolen _de Ptite vampire.

J'en ai plein d'autres à proposer aller sur mon profil faire un tour vous y trouverez tous les liens.

**xXx**

Je vous dit à bientôt, au fait samedi c'est mon anniversaire, j'aurai 30 ans sniff allez si vous voulez me faire plaisir, ça ne prend pas longtemps et c'est super jouissif, un petit clic sur la bulle et dites moi ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre.

Je vous embrasse fort.

A bientôt pour le chapitre 12 (au fait révélation sur les mots de Jacob et ce qui attend Edward dans ce chapitre)

So.


	12. Chapter 12 : Coupables

Coucou tout le monde !

Punaise je suis trop heureuse vous avez été exceptionnelles, plus de 80 reviews pour le chap précédent, je vous aime !

Merci à vous toutes, merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer chacun des chapitres depuis le début, entre autres** Elo, Eliloulou, Isasoleil** ( désolée pour celles que je ne cite pas mais j'en aurais pour des jours LOL) etc etc ...merci à toutes les nouvelles qui m'ont mise en alerte, favori etc etc !

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews dites moi si j'ai oublié certaines !

**M, Flo1359, Chlo, Marion, Safia, Ju, Jess's, Katouchka, Ocania, Veran, Marion n°2, elo, Anne**, les filles si vous voulez que je réponde à vos questions inscrivez-vous, parce que je ne peux le faire ici, certaines personnes ne veulent pas de teaser pour découvrir la fic au fur et à mesure. En tout cas merci à toutes pour vos messages si précieux à mon cœur !

Enfin merci à** Béa** sans qui je ne serais pas grand chose ! Béa je t'aime trés fort !

Dernier message perso : **Auré** ce chap est pour toi, cette semaine et ce jusqu'au prochain Chap le Cap'tain est à toi ! Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, pour celles qui connaissent pas je vous en prie allez lire **Stolen **sa fic (complète) c'est une TUERIE ! (lien dans mes favoris)

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 12**

**Coupables**

**xXx**

_Du vin pour m'oublier, du sexe pour oublier ce sentiment amoureux qui me déchirait les entrailles. J'avais voulu qu'elle me haïsse mais c'est finalement moi qui me haïssais._

**xXx**

Quittant l'Eclipse et tout ce qu'il représentait je courus en direction de… non en fait j'allais en direction de nulle part, je fuyais. Je fuyais mes sentiments, je fuyais mes actes, je me fuyais moi-même.

La haine que j'éprouvais à mon égard à ce moment là était encore plus impressionnante que celle que j'avais ressentie pour Elisabeth le jour où j'avais trouvé sa lettre. La bile me monta à la bouche et je retins un mouvement nauséeux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout me ramène à elle. Elle était le foyer de tous mes malheurs. Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Isabella et jamais elle n'aurait pris la décision de me trahir. Sans elle, jamais je ne serais parti vivre l'aventure des mers et aujourd'hui je vivrais certainement heureux à Charlotte, entouré des gens que j'aimais. Sans elle, ma rencontre avec Isabella n'aurait jamais eu lieu et elle serait encore à Londres à faire…

Je venais de passer presque un mois avec elle dans ma cabine et je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais rien de sa vie. Je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé, j'attendais qu'elle me fasse assez confiance pour me parler d'elle-même, mais aujourd'hui je regrettais. Pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle pas trahi, alors qu'elle avait certainement dû s'imaginer que sa vie m'était indifférente, sans intérêt.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement au milieu de la rue pavée. Fuir ne servait à rien, il fallait juste que j'oublie. Regardant tout autour de moi, je vis de la lumière rouge filtrer au travers des fenêtres d'une maison que je reconnus. Mes pas m'avaient dirigé vers le seul endroit qui pourrait me faire oublier. Je décidai d'entrer pour noyer cette haine, noyer ce désir de faire demi-tour et de l'arracher à mes propres conséquences.

Devant la porte, je respirai profondément et tapai le heurtoir sur le bois noble de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant place à...

- Oh mon Dieu, mais je rêve... Edwaaaaard !

Et tout d'un coup je me sentis pressé contre un corps rond et dodu mais tellement réconfortant. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas ainsi serré. Contre cette poitrine opulente, j'oubliais tous mes malheurs, toutes mes peines, toute ma haine. J'étais bien.

Et tout en caressant mes cheveux comme le faisait ma mère étant petit, elle voulut tout savoir comme avant.

- Oh mon dieu Edward mais où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai cru que tu étais mort, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait perdu. Tu aurais pu nous donner signe de vie tout de même. Tu sais qu'elle s'est fait du souci pour toi. J'ai dû la réconforter pendant plusieurs nuits et jours. Elle ne sortait pas de sa chambre, ne voulait plus recevoir personne, j'ai même cru qu'elle vendrait l'établissement. Oh mais comme je suis heureuse de voir que tout va bien. Regarde-moi que j'admire ta beauté.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle levait mon visage vers le sien.

- Oh malheur ! Mais Edward tu es… tu… où est l'étincelle de ton regard ? Que t'est-il arrivé mon garçon ?

Et alors que j'allais lui répondre, je la vis descendre les escaliers toujours avec la même classe qu'autrefois.

- Claudia c'est quoi cet accueil de détective ? Edward comme je suis heureuse de te revoir parmi nous. Tu…tu m'as manqué Capitaine, dit-elle de sa voix suave, un sourire épanouissant ses lèvres.

- Merci Ness. Je suis tout aussi heureux de te revoir. Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta beauté, répondis-je amicalement, m'échappant difficilement de l'étreinte de Claudia pour venir lui baiser la main.

- Toujours aussi charmeur à ce que je vois et toujours aussi bel homme, les jours qui passent ne font que te rendre plus beau, me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ness était la tenancière de cette maison close, très réputée pour sa discrétion, ses filles belles et cultivés et son accueil chaleureux. Elle gérait son commerce à la baguette et n'acceptait que des clients de qualités, comme elle aimait à dire. Pendant une période, j'avais été un client fidèle de sa maison. A chaque départ et retour je passais quelques jours en sa compagnie avant de retourner à Charlotte. Et puis j'avais arrêté de venir. J'allais devoir affronter mon destin et j'avais décidé de stopper tout ce qui aurait pu être inconvenant pour ma famille.

Ness qui n'offrait ses charmes qu'à très peu de ses clients, m'en avait fait cadeau. C'était d'ailleurs pour elle que je venais. Les filles étaient vraiment très jolies et j'avais eu l'occasion d'en suivre quelques unes dans leur chambre, mais l'expérience de Ness pour tout ce qui touchait au sexe ou pas était inégalable.

- … Edward tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolé, je suis un peu…

- Je vois effectivement que tu n'as pas l'air bien. Viens suis moi au boudoir, on sera plus tranquille. Claudia, je ne veux aucunement être dérangée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Et puis tu n'as qu'à donner leur nuit aux filles, elles l'ont bien méritée.

La gouvernante acquiesça.

- Edward je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu. Avant de partir, si tu as du temps, passe me voir en cuisine histoire de discuter un instant.

Ness attrapa ma main et me tira vers les escaliers.

Je la suivis. Le boudoir était une pièce plus petite qu'une chambre, mais tout le confort y était. Un immense lit, des fauteuils, une desserte, une cheminée. Le tout était dans des couleurs plutôt chaudes, divers rouge pour être exact, avec des drapés suspendus aux murs, des chandeliers disséminés dans des recoins précis pour donner une ambiance cosy et tamisée. Elle nous y recevait pour discuter ou plus. C'était l'une des qualités que j'appréciais chez elle. Elle n'attendait pas toujours des relations charnelles, elle savait écouter sans juger. Et je crois bien que plusieurs fois, j'étais venu juste pour me confier. C'est pour ça que nous étions plutôt proches. Elle était en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Elle savait tout de moi ou presque. J'aimais être avec elle. Dans ces moments là, la vie était simple.

Je regardai tout autour de moi.

- Je vois que rien n'a changé ici, dis-je m'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Les lieux ne changent pas Edward mais moi…je vieillis, minauda-t-elle, je suppose que tu prendras un bourbon sans glace ?

- Tu t'en rappelles ? Oui volontiers.

- Edward, je me rappelle de tout ce qui te concerne.

Elle se pencha au dessus de moi, sa poitrine généreuse frottant mon torse et chuchota tout contre mes lèvres.

- Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que tu aimes. De tes désirs les plus inavouables. Je ne suis pas la meilleure tenancière au monde pour rien.

Puis dans un rire qu'elle seule avait, elle se leva et alla nous servir un bourbon. Elle me le porta et se dirigea vers la desserte. Elle en sortit une boite en bois précieux rehaussée de mosaïque marbrée, qu'elle me tendit ouverte.

- Ce sont tes préférés, sers-toi.

Je pris un cigare et en coupai le bout. Elle referma la boite et la rangea, puis une fois à ma hauteur elle alluma un briquet qu'elle porta au bout de mon cigare. J'inspirai.

Elle avait toujours eu le chic pour m'apaiser et m'apporter du réconfort. Et encore cette fois-ci toute colère avait disparu au moment où j'avais aperçu son visage. Ici je pouvais être moi. Edward Cullen l'homme qui éprouvait des sentiments, l'homme qui pouvait se montrer sensible. Le Edward Cullen qui savait être humain. Ici je trouvais une paix intérieure que je ne pouvais ressentir nulle part ailleurs dans ce monde.

Elle s'installa en face de moi et tira sensuellement sur sa cigarette. Pendant quelques minutes nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot. Le silence n'était pas quelque chose qui l'effrayait comme la plupart des femmes, elle savait l'apprécier.

Alors que je m'imprégnais des bienfaits de mon cigare, je l'observais. C'était une femme très sensuelle. Brune, la peau mate, de grands yeux marron, un corps ferme et mince, elle représentait la femme sexuelle à l'état pur. Son corps, sa prestance, tout chez elle n'était que luxure. Sa poitrine généreuse - maintenue par un corsage qui ne cachait pratiquement rien de ses charmes – se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration était absolument hypnotique.

Mais alors qu'auparavant, je n'aurais pu m'empêcher de la prendre sauvagement puis plus sensuellement, alors qu'avant mon corps aurait réagi immédiatement à ses charmes, aujourd'hui je n'étais qu'un corps sans vie, sans désirs.

Prenant gorgée après gorgée de Bourbon, je laissais les vapeurs d'alcool se mélangeant à la fumée du cigare m'enivrer, espérant pouvoir oublier ce qui m'avait conduit ici. Mais l'image d'Isabella me demandant pardon me hantait. Je la revoyais devant moi, prête à sauter pour m'échapper, prête à se noyer pour fuir le monstre que j'étais. Je la revoyais me supplier de la laisser partir, de lui redonner la liberté. Je me revoyais l'insulter, la maltraiter par les mots et la laisser gisante sur le bois de l'Eclipse aux mains de James. Rongé par la honte et le remord, je demandai à Ness un autre verre. Elle se leva et me resservit.

Au lieu de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, elle s'assit sur moi et commença à déboutonner ma chemise, embrassant tendrement la peau qu'elle mettait à nue. Incapable de la repousser, non pas parce que je la désirais – ce qui n'était pas le cas – mais juste parce que je n'avais pas la force de lui faire du mal à elle aussi, je la laissai faire.

Sa bouche contre ma peau ne m'apportait aucune sensation satisfaisante. Elle s'en rendit compte parce qu'elle arrêta ses caresses et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

- Edward suis-je si repoussante que ça, que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ?

Je vis des larmes commencer à affluer dans ses yeux et elle baissa le regard. Je tendis alors ma main vers son menton et remontai sa tête vers moi.

- Ness tu es toujours aussi désirable qu'avant, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste que… C'est difficile en ce moment. Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis perdu.

- Je suis désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas… te sauter dessus, pardonne-moi. Si tu veux parler, te confier, je peux t'écouter.

- Je… je ne sais pas, soupirai-je.

- Alors laisse-moi te faire du bien, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle.

Elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée et embrassa ma peau dénudée .Sa langue douce et chaude aurait pu me réconforter, j'aurais pu me laisser aller dans la luxure mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ma culpabilité envers Isabella était toujours aussi présente. J'avais découvert que j'étais amoureux d'elle, tout comme je l'avais été d'Elisabeth, voire plus. Je l'aimais et pourtant je venais de la livrer à James. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne l'avais pas vendue, mais au contraire j'avais payé James pour qu'il la prenne.

J'étais un monstre d'égoïsme et de fierté.

Tandis que mes pensées étaient tournées vers moi et mes états d'âmes, je sentis la main de mon amie se saisir de mon sexe et le cajoler lentement à travers mes vêtements. Toute la tension accumulée dans mon corps et ma tête pendant les derniers jours s'échappa de moi. Sa douceur et ses gestes précis me libérèrent de mes angoisses et mes douleurs. Elle savait y faire. Elle trouvait toujours tous les mots ou tous les gestes qui savaient combler un homme. Malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je me laisse totalement emporter par ses marques d'affection.

Elle libéra mon sexe de mon pantalon et approcha ses lèvres du bout. Je me sentis durcir, légèrement, mais le plaisir n'était pas à son maximum. Trop de barrières m'empêchaient de me laisser submerger par les sensations qu'elle m'offrait. Totalement accablé, j'haletais de désespoir et essayais de vider mon esprit, de me libérer de toutes ces images qui me hantaient, mais rien n'y fit. Tout était de ma faute, la culpabilité était bien trop forte.

Ne se préoccupant absolument pas de mes faiblesses, elle passa alors sa langue sur toute ma longueur, caressant plus intensément la peau sensible de mon gland. Alors que sa bouche le prit entièrement et que ses mains faisaient des allers-retours sur la base, un frisson glacial parcourut mon échine. Les visages d'Elisabeth et d'Isabella se dessinèrent en moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors et je me rendis compte qu'en plus de leur ressemblance physique, il y avait tout autre chose en moi qui les confondait. Les sentiments. Qu'ils soient de haine ou d'amour, j'avais éprouvé les deux pour elles et surtout à un niveau totalement inimaginable. J'avais aimé Liz autant que je l'avais haïe suite à sa fuite, quant à Bella – rien que de prononcer mentalement son nom, mon érection se réveilla beaucoup plus – je l'aimais, tout simplement. Je n'arrivais même plus à lui en vouloir. Elle était désespérée, seule. Je compris alors son geste, ses tentatives, mais il était trop tard, bien trop tard. Un soupir pitoyable s'échappa de ma gorge. Ness releva alors les yeux vers moi, pensant certainement que je soupirais de plaisir. Son regard débordait de désir, de tendresse, je crus même y apercevoir un sentiment plus profond. Je me sentis alors misérable. La voir essayer de me faire du bien, s'abandonner à moi, alors que mes pensées voguaient vers une autre, alors que mon sexe se réveillait face à l'image d'une autre, me fit me sentir encore plus minable, que je ne pensais déjà l'être.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça. Pour elle et pour moi tout cela était malsain. J'avais trop d'estime à son encontre. Elle méritait d'être traitée beaucoup mieux que je ne le faisais et avec le plus grand respect.

Je décidai donc de mettre un terme à ce qu'elle était en train de me faire. Attrapant à contre cœur malgré tout son visage, je l'approchai du mien. Ses yeux me questionnèrent. Ils me demandaient « pourquoi ? » et si je ne voulais pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne lui en faisais déjà, je devais lui expliquer. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai tendrement, mettant tout l'amour fraternel que j'éprouvais à son égard. Elle n'essaya pas de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, elle avait compris comme toujours et elle était assez merveilleuse pour se rendre compte que je ne pourrais rien lui apporter qui ne la satisfasse.

Je me levai, réajustai mon intimité et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je nous dirigeai vers le gigantesque lit à baldaquin qui trônait dans la pièce. Je m'allongeai, mon torse reposant contre la tête du lit, sur les draps rouge et soyeux, lui intimant silencieusement de venir me rejoindre. Comme nous l'avions si souvent fait, elle vint se blottir contre moi, son visage sur mon torse et ses jambes mélangées aux miennes.

Je caressai sa joue libre, promenai ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle était forte, mais elle pleurait intérieurement, je le savais, je le sentais, son corps était par moment parcouru de sanglots silencieux et tout ceci par ma faute. Je savais depuis toujours qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi et j'en étais assez fier. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en avais profité, parce que moi aussi je l'aimais, mais pas à sa façon enfin pas depuis qu'Isabella était entrée dans ma vie.

Tandis que j'essayais de l'apaiser, je lui parlai, lui expliquai ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais surtout me libérai.

Sans rien omettre de mes actes envers Isabella, je lui racontai notre rencontre, ce que j'avais éprouvé la première fois que je l'avais vu. Ce que je lui avais fait et que je regrettais. Ma culpabilité, ma haine de moi-même. Elle me laissa m'expliquer sans jamais m'interrompre. Parfois elle tournait son visage vers le mien et je voyais un de ses sourcils se soulever désapprouvant mes actes, mais elle ne me coupa jamais la parole.

Je narrai la première tentative de fuite de Bella et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle prit la parole, un doigt traçant le contour de ma blessure.

- Je me demandais d'où te venait cette cicatrice, cette fille est vraiment impressionnante Edward. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi.

- Mais… je… je ne t'ai rien dit encore… je…tu…

- Pas besoin chéri, m'interrompit-elle, tu es amoureux d'elle et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais je comprends qu'elle te plaise. Physiquement elle ressemble à Elisabeth et mentalement elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère. Tout ce qui pouvait t'attirer. Il te fallait une femme de poigne, une femme qui sache te mater et je crois que tu viens de la trouver. D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici avec moi à te lamenter sur ton triste sort au lieu d'être avec elle ? Tu peux m'éclairer.

Le sourire que j'arborais se figea laissant place à un rictus nerveux.

- Je… je l'ai donnée à James, murmurai-je rougissant de honte.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Edward ? Se désespéra-t-elle.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'attend à Charlotte Ness, que voulais-tu que je fasse avec elle ? Et je sais qu'avec James elle trouvera une bonne famille qui saura la protéger. Il fallait que je la sorte de ma vie, c'était trop dur.

Contre toute attente Ness se sépara de mon étreinte, se leva et se mit à déambuler dans le boudoir.

- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me l'amener à moi ? J'aurais pu prendre soin d'elle Edward et tu aurais pu la voir à chaque fois que tu l'aurais voulue.

- Non, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit…, je stoppais ma phrase me rendant compte de ce que j'avais failli dire.

- Une putain, vas-y dis le Edward, c'est ce que tu penses de moi, c'est ce que tu crois que j'aurais fait d'elle si tu m'avais expliqué ? Je suis…

- Non, non pas du tout, dis-je me précipitant hors du lit et la serrant tout contre moi, je n'y ai simplement pas pensé. Pardonne-moi Ness, je ne fais que du mal autour de moi, je ne suis plus rien, je…

- Arrête-ça Edward, arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et réagis. Tu aimes cette fille oui ou non ? S'énerva-t-elle en me repoussant.

- Oui, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Edward, si tu l'aimes va la chercher et pars avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Alors c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas suffisamment.

- Ness tu ne sais rien, tu crois savoir mais tu n'as aucune idée. Non tu ne sais rien.

Irrité, je sortis de la pièce et claquai la porte. Pensant qu'elle essaierait de me rattraper, je descendis lentement l'escalier menant au rez de chaussée, mais elle ne le fit pas. J'attendis un peu dans la salle principale mais en vain. Je décidai donc de retourner sur l'Eclipse. Avant je lui laissais une note sur la console qui lui servait de comptoir. Mon cœur se serra et je retins mes larmes. Manifestement je me coupais de toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères. A croire qu'on me punissait de tous mes méfaits.

Inspirant profondément je me retournai une dernière fois en direction de l'étage, espérant l'y voir. Bien sûr tout espoir de la voir descendre les marches resta en suspend. Triste et amer je franchis alors la porte d'entrée. Je savais cette visite comme étant la dernière.

Dehors je fus saisi par le froid. La pluie tombait et des nuages de brouillard traversaient la ville. Remontant machinalement le col de ma veste, je levai une dernière fois la tête en direction de l'étage. Elle était là devant la fenêtre, en pleurs. Je voulus faire demi-tour et la rejoindre, lui dire que j'étais désolé, mais quand elle vit que je me retournais en direction de la porte, elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche et me fit signe de la main. Je soupirai. Un sourire éblouit son visage. Elle me pardonnait. Cette fille était la perle des femmes. Elle me comprenait mieux que personne et m'excusait de tout. Le cœur plus léger, je me dirigeai vers le port, les gouttes de pluie coulant sur mon visage, telles des larmes.

**POV Bella**

_James et ses hommes nous trainèrent alors hors de l'Eclipse. Un frisson me parcourut. Qu'allait-il de nouveau faire de moi ?_

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, sentant sous moi un matelas épais et confortable et sur moi des draps propres et frais. La lumière du jour transparaissait au travers des fenêtres, les rayons du soleil illuminant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je regardai autour de moi, détaillant la magnifique chambre m'accueillant. J'étais allongée sur un gigantesque lit à baldaquin, entouré de tentures transparentes blanches avec le bas dentelé. Le lit avait l'air taillé dans un bois précieux noir ébène et les montants du dais sculpté représentaient différentes torsades. Mon regard navigua plus alors dans le reste de la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur une coiffeuse qui semblait faite du même acabit que le lit. Elle était rehaussée d'un miroir immense, taillé en ovale, les contours sertis de feuilles d'or. Sur le plan de travail en marbre rose, reposaient des brosses, des peignes, un nécessaire de toilette, des pains de savon et divers autres flacons, le tout avait l'air tout droit sorti des commerces les plus onéreux de la ville.

Tous les meubles ornant la chambre étaient faits du même bois. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier blanc cassé, sur lequel étaient discrètement dessinées, certainement au fusain, des fleurs des champs, en faisait ressortir la préciosité. Une cheminée, dont un feu pétillait dans l'âtre, faisait face au lit. Le contour était du même marbre que la coiffeuse. Diverses photos, familiales apparemment, trônaient sur le montant supérieur. Pour finir ma contemplation, je m'arrêtai sur plusieurs tableaux, des portraits pour certains, des natures mortes pour d'autres.

Trop impressionnée par tout ce luxe, je n'avais pas vu que je n'étais pas seule dans le lit. Une tête blonde se tourna de mon côté et prit la parole.

- Oh mon dieu on est morte, on s'est noyée c'est ça et on est au paradis.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Etait-ce vrai ? Une douleur fulgurante me traversa.

- Aïe ! Ca va pas non Jane, hurlai-je en me frottant le bras.

- Désolée, je voulais juste vérifier si on vivait encore et apparemment oui, s'amusa-t-elle.

- Et bien la prochaine fois pince-toi toi-même.

- N'empêche je ne sais pas où on est mais je dois dire que comparé à la cale où même à l'orphelinat où j'étais j'ai l'impression d'être la duchesse Sophie Charlotte de Mecklemburg-Strelitz le jour où elle rencontre le Roi.

- La Duchesse de… ?

- Bella la reine d'Angleterre ! Tu vivais où pour ne pas connaitre le nom de la Reine. Bref tu as vu tout ce luxe ?

- Oui j'ai vu et je dois dire que je ne suis pas très rassurée, la dernière fois que j'en ai vu autant on ne peut pas dire que ça m'a porté chance.

- T'es vraiment rabat-joie Bella tu le sais ?

Elle se leva du lit et sautilla partout dans la chambre, passant sa main sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait, comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de toute la richesse qui s'en écoulait.

Je la regardai faire et sentis une sorte de jalousie. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être aussi désinvolte qu'elle, j'aurais aimé pouvoir avoir encore confiance mais j'en étais totalement incapable. Le visage d'Edward, déformé par la haine s'incrusta en moi. Je m'en voulais terriblement de l'avoir blessé en le trahissant, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce qu'il nous arrivait. N'avait-il pas dit que les filles et moi-même étions promues à être vendues en tant qu'esclaves ? Alors que faisions-nous Jane et moi, dans cette profusion de luxe ? Je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée.

- Jane calme-toi, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, ce n'est pas normal tout ça, je pense…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme à qui nous appartenions dorénavant, James.

- Mesdemoiselles, je vois que vous êtes réveillées. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous habiller et de me rejoindre ainsi que les autres filles dans la grande salle située juste à droite des escaliers en descendant. Je vous expliquerai de quoi il retourne quant aux jours à venir.

Il nous fit un grand sourire, toujours sur le pas de la porte. Son expression était douce et tendre, mais au fond de moi l'inquiétude persistait. Je n'avais été que trop déçue et trahie par des visages qui me semblaient sincères. Cette fois je resterais sur mes gardes.

Jane, toujours aussi excitée s'adressa à notre « hôte ».

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres vêtements que ceux…ça, répondit-elle en désignant nos robes jonchant le sol.

Je ne me rappelais même plus comment nous étions arrivées dans cette chambre et qui nous avait dévêtues.

- Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans l'armoire, prenez ce que vous voulez et rejoignez-moi en bas. Vous prendrez votre petit déjeuner pendant que je parlerai.

Il sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Je regardai Jane ébahie, je ne savais quoi penser de tout ça. L'étrange sensation que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver ne me quittait pas et je peux même dire qu'elle s'amplifiait. Tandis que Jane, souriante, s'avançait vers la dite penderie, je me dirigeai pour ma part en direction de l'immense fenêtre permettant d'éclairer la pièce. Intérieurement, je cherchais une nouvelle fois une porte de sortie à ma captivité.

Je regardai derrière les vitres et ce que j'y vis me coupa le souffle. Un immense parc entourait la bâtisse. De petites étendues d'eau naturelles, des carrés d'arbres, des fleurs sauvages, des fontaines et des sculptures sur haies décoraient le magnifiques enclos vert. Malheureusement, l'absence de clôture à mes yeux signifiait une étendue plus qu'importante du jardin et mettait ainsi fin à tout espoir de quitter cet endroit sans me faire remarquer.

Alors que je soufflais de résignation, Jane m'appela.

- Bella viens voir, c'est absolument splendide, tu verrais les robes elles sont magnifiques, jamais j'aurais pensé mettre de telles tenues un jour.

Je me tournai vers elle et vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle se mit à sangloter.

- Je suis désolée Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je me réjouis de notre situation, tout ça est tellement… beau…, tu crois que c'est pour cela que Jacob m'a quittée, tu crois qu'il savait qu'ici j'aurais mieux que ce que lui ne pouvait m'offrir ?

Elle pleurait de joie !

Ne voulant pas la peiner, j'acquiesçai à ses dires, même si j'étais sûre que Jacob s'était servi d'elle pour satisfaire ses besoins et ne se préoccupait nullement de ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Tout comme Edward l'avait fait avec moi.

- Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant une robe, celle-là sera parfaite pour toi.

- Merci, murmurai-je.

Elle se mit à chantonner tandis que je m'éloignais un peu pour me vêtir. Mes pensées s'envolèrent alors vers le Capitaine. Je revis ses yeux verts devenus noirs d'être furieux, sa bouche crispée lançant des injures à mon encontre, mais je ressentis aussi sa peau douce sur moi, ses lèvres tendres baisant mon cou, ses bras rassurant me protégeant et sa voix qui pouvait parfois être si enjôleuse. Mon cœur eut un raté et se serra, me faisant souffrir d'une façon insupportable, mais dont j'ignorais la cause.

Je revins à la réalité grâce à mon amie qui me secouait pour me sortir de mon atonie et qui finit par m'aider à m'habiller.

Nous descendîmes dans la salle comme nous l'avait indiqué James et y retrouvèrent nos compagnes de traversée, attablées et souriantes.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans l'immense pièce. Le luxe y était tout aussi arrogant que dans la chambre.

James qui était assis en bout de table, se leva et nous fit signe de les rejoindre. Des mets à profusion ornaient la table et même s'ils paraissaient plus qu'appétissants, la faim ne parcourait pas mon corps. J'avais bien trop peur de connaître les motivations de notre festin.

M'asseyant tout de même, j'attendis qu'il veuille bien commencer à nous expliquer, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous expliquer la raison de votre venue en Amérique et ce que l'on attend de vous, commença-t-il calmement. Bien alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour la façon dont vous avez été conduites jusqu'à moi par l'équipage de l'Eclipse…

Il me regarda au moment où il prononçait cette phrase et je sentis comme un éclair de froidure traverser mon échine. Il savait, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La honte remplaça le froid en moi et je baissai les yeux.

- … Je ne cautionne pas franchement les faits et actes du Capitaine Cullen, mais c'est la seule façon pour moi de trouver des filles en valant la peine. Je vous ai donc fait venir en Amérique pour servir de riches notables. Chacune d'entre vous était une commande particulière. Dès aujourd'hui vous rejoindrez vos nouveaux propriétaires.

Un silence complet s'abattit sur nous. Je savais bien qu'il cachait quelque chose. Nous allions donc devenir des esclaves et en toute impunité puisqu'il s'agissait apparemment de personnes haut placées.

Prenant une profonde bouffée d'air, je regardai tour à tour chacune des filles. Elles avaient toutes arrêté de manger. Même la joie plus que malsaine qu'avait ressentie Jane un peu plutôt avait fait place à une profonde inquiétude.

- Ne soyez pas étonnées, vous pensiez peut être qu'on allait vous garder ici et vous laissez profiter de la vie sans rien en échange ? Laissez-moi rire.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais surprise, mais je crois qu'au fond j'avais quand même espéré qu'il était vraiment ce à quoi il avait l'air.

- Ah et j'aimerais rajouter que pour les plus téméraires mais à fortiori les moins intelligentes, toute tentative de s'échapper est déjà vaine. Nous sommes entourés d'un parc de plus de milles hectares bordés par une forêt. Vous vous y perdriez à coup sur et risqueriez de mourir de froid, argumenta-t-il tout en ne me quittant pas du regard.

Comme si une autre Bella prenait possession de mon corps, je ne pouvais laisser arriver ça. Et même si je n'avais encore une fois aucune chance, ma décision était prise, je préférais mourir plutôt que devoir être l'esclave de quelqu'un.

Je me levai alors d'un coup et me mis à hurler :

- JAMAIS VOUS ENTENDEZ, JAMAIS JE NE SERAI UNE ESCLAVE ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS NOUS VENDRE IL Y A DES LOIS NOUS IRONS VOIR LES FORCES DE L'ORDRE…

Un rire épouvantable résonna dans la grande salle.

- J'aime ta verve Isabella, mais laisse-moi rire ! Les forces de l'ordre ! Sache que mon père, James Hawkins senior est leur chef et qu'il est au courant de mon petit commerce, lui et ses officiers sont de très bons clients d'ailleurs. Donc ma petite chérie tu te rassois et surtout TU TE TAIS. Peut être que tu avais réussi à séduire Cullen, mais sache que moi tu n'y arriveras pas. Je vais donc reprendre là où j'ai été interrompu…

Abasourdie, sonnée, mes nerfs lâchèrent totalement prises. Je m'effondrai sur ma chaise et n'écoutai plus ce qu'il se passait. Mon esprit était ailleurs, j'entendais des voix, une voix, mais je ne comprenais pas et n'avais pas envie de comprendre.

C'est entendre mon prénom qui me ramena à la réalité.

- Quant à toi Isabella, la malicieuse, tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je te trouve un acheteur. Tu n'étais pas prévue, je n'ai donc pu t'octroyer une famille, mais je suis sûr que… enfin que je n'aurai aucun mal à te vendre. Cullen m'a donné dix milles dollars pour se débarrasser de toi, je pense que je devrais arriver à m'en faire autant à ta vente, je vais donc prendre bien soin de toi et te garder à l'œil en permanence, il ne faudrait pas que tu m'échappes, même si je doute que tu essaies quoi que soit à nouveau.

**POV Edward**

Arrivé à bord de l'Eclipse je retrouvai Jacob sur le pont, accoudé au bastingage, il regardait en direction de l'horizon, pensif. J'aurais tout donné çà cet instant pour être à sa place. Pas de tourments, juste profiter de ce que la vie donne.

Je m'approchai lentement de lui, admirant moi aussi la lune sur les vagues de l'horizon. Nous restâmes ainsi à contempler les vagues s'écraser contre mon bateau - la seule chose m'appartenant réellement et dont j'étais fier – à contempler l'écume briller à la lumière de la lune et enfin à contempler notre retour vers Charlotte, sans Isabella pour moi et sans Jane pour lui. Parce que même si jamais je ne lui en avais fait la remarque, j'avais bien vu que quelque part il s'était un peu attaché à la petite blonde.

C'est lui qui rompit notre silence le premier.

- Comment vas-tu Edward ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ca va.

- Hum, tu es sûr ? J'ai vu dans quelle furie tu étais tout à l'heure et je veux dire que je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser dans la cale toutes seules quand je descendais Bella, je…

- Arrête-ça Jake tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Ce sont elles qui ont abusées de notre confiance. C'est elle qui m'a trahie, encore…

Ma phrase se termina en un râle sourd. Je ne pus finir. La revoir prête à se tuer pour recouvrer sa liberté me crevait le cœur. Je me tournai et appuyai mon dos contre le bois, Jake fit de même et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Nous n'étions pas frères de sang, mais il l'était dans mon cœur. Mon ami, mon frère, le seul qui arrivait à me comprendre depuis toujours. Le seul qui m'avait suivi et qui avait une totale confiance en moi.

- Il faut qu'on y aille Edward. Pendant ton absence un préposé aux communications est venu m'apporter un télégramme, tes parents nous attendent dès que possible, ils ont une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer apparemment.

- Tu as raison allons-y, il ne sert à rien de toute façon de nous retourner, nous n'aurions pas pu faire différemment n'est-ce-pas ?

Essayais-je de justifier mes actes et de trouver approbation dans sa réponse.

- Je… je ne sais pas Edward, je crois qu'on aurait pu…

- Non je ne veux rien savoir, je ne pouvais pas la ramener, tu le sais, tu me l'as même dit, c'est toi qui m'as convaincu, aurais-tu oublié tes mots, aurais-tu oublié ce que tu as écrit, as-tu besoin que je te répète les mots Jake, tu as noté « Toi – Tanya – ma… »

- Je sais ce que j'ai écrit Edward et peut être que j'ai eu tort, peut être que tu aurais dû la garder avec toi et ne pas la confier à James. Quand je vois ta douleur, ta tristesse, je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, non je n'aurais pas dû.

Il s'arrêta un instant pensif. Peut être y avais-je été un peu trop fort, peut être qu'il n'y était pour rien en fait, peut être avais-je donné trop d'importance à ces mots, à mon avenir, peut être avais-je simplement eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait advenir avec Isabella et peut être étais-je seulement effrayé par le fait qu'elle pourrait alors un jour me quitter de son propre gré comme l'avais fait Elisabeth. Oui j'étais moi-même responsable encore une fois de mon malheur.

- Edward je dois faire un tour en ville. J'ai déjà récupéré mes affaires personnelles dans mes quartiers. Si tu veux je te laisse le temps de récupérer les tiennes et on se retrouve disons dans deux heures pour partir. Je dirais au cocher de se tenir prêt avec la voiture en bas.

- D'accord.

Il me frappa l'épaule amicalement une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers le port. Je l'interpellai.

- Eh Jake !

Il se retourna vers moi, hochant la tête.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il.

Il savait pourquoi je lui disais merci, il savait qu'en me permettant de quitter l'Eclipse tout à l'heure, il m'avait sauvé. De quoi ? Je l'ignorais. Mais il le savait et moi aussi c'était le principal.

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais chez James et une journée que les filles avaient rejoint leur destinée. En quittant Jane, nous avions pleuré, nous nous étions serrées dans nos bras mutuellement, laissant nos larmes se mêler. Je m'étais vraiment attachée à elle depuis le début de mon aventure et j'avais trouvé en elle une amie, une sœur. Quand l'homme qui devait venir la récupérer était arrivé nous avions été surprises. Il s'agissait en fait d'une femme d'un certain âge. Elle avait dit s'appeler Madame Zafrina. J'avais été rassurée pour mon amie de voir chez qui elle irait. Cette Madame Zafrina paraissait gentille et douce. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'elle saurait prendre soin de Jane. Elle nous avait laissé un petit moment de solitude, contre l'avis de James, pour que nous puissions nous dire adieu. Nous nous étions promis de nous revoir un jour et qu'en guise d'adieu nos paroles ne seraient qu'un au-revoir.

Depuis son départ, je m'étais enfermée – au plus grand plaisir de James - dans la chambre que nous avions partagée Jane et moi-même. J'avais passé mon temps à pleurer, à me demander ce qu'il allait advenir de moi et surtout à espérer que moi aussi je puisse rejoindre une famille gentille. Mais si je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé pour moi depuis que j'avais quitté Marcus et Lauren, je n'avais aucune chance de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de bonheur dans mon avenir.

Contre toute attente, James n'essaya rien de tenter avec moi, aucun mot et aucun geste à mon encontre. Il fit comme si je n'existais pas et même si je ne croyais plus en Dieu depuis mon départ chez Aro, je l'en remerciais tout de même.

Le premier soir où je me retrouvais la seule fille ramenée par le Capitaine Cullen dans la maison, j'avais appréhendé le repas. Mais une femme était venue me chercher pour l'heure du dîner et m'avait fait installer dans la grande salle. Un seul couvert était disposé sur la table et je soufflais de soulagement en voyant que je serais alors seule. Le repas me fut servi comme si j'étais une figure de la haute société et je me surpris à aimer que l'on s'occupât de moi, que l'on me traitât comme une princesse. Après tout, je ne savais de quoi mon lendemain serait fait et décidais d'en profiter. Je mangeais alors comme deux personnes et me régalais des mets succulents que l'on m'apportait les uns derrières les autres. Malheureusement profiter de tout ça seule, ne réussit pas à me mettre plus en joie. Jane me manquait et même Le Capitaine.

Lorsque nous étions tous les deux pour nous sustenter dans sa cabine, il me faisait la conversation très souvent. Il me narrait comment c'était dehors, sur le pont du bateau, il me contait les animaux marins qu'ils rencontraient sur le chemin, il me relatait des histoires de marins et je me surprenais à aimer sa voix, son rire et sa façon douce de s'adresser à moi. Si à ces moments là je ne sus pas profiter de ces petits instants de bonheur, aujourd'hui je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais perdu, là, seule à une table, dans une maison luxueuse mais où tout l'or du monde ne remplaçait pas l'humanité.

A la fin du repas, j'étais alors remontée m'enfermer dans la chambre.

La journée du lendemain et la soirée s'étaient passées de façon identique. Je n'avais pas vu James. Personne. En dehors de moi et de la nurse qui s'occupait de mes repas, il semblait n'y avoir personne d'autre dans cette demeure.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit, quand j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture tirée par des chevaux dans la cours. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et vis James en sortir, puis un autre homme très distinctement habillé.

Mon cœur se serra et je compris alors qu'il était revenu avec mon « acheteur ». Les larmes affluèrent dans mes yeux. J'avais peur, peur de ce qui allait m'arriver, peur de ce qu'il allait faire de moi, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus sur mon sort, que j'entendis la voix de James m'appeler.

Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Je m'arrêtai un instant sur le pas de la porte et inspirai fortement, essayant de faire taire mes pleurs. Mais James s'impatienta et hurla une nouvelle fois mon prénom, m'intimant de les rejoindre immédiatement. J'entendis la voix de l'homme l'accompagnant, lui dire qu'il avait tout son temps et qu'il n'était pas pressé, que ça n'avait pas d'importance si je prenais le temps de les rejoindre. Sa voix était douce et il ne semblait pas très vieux.

Inspirant une dernière fois je descendis les escaliers, prenant mon temps. J'entrai alors dans le petit salon et fus accueillie par les deux hommes.

- Bien, voilà Isabella, votre acquisition, vous convient-elle ?

L'homme me détailla comme on détaille un poisson au marché. Je décidai donc d'en faire de même. Il était grand, brun, bien bâti et était très élégamment habillé. Lorsqu'il vit que je le dévisageais il me fit un clin d'œil et sourit, d'un sourire amical et non pervers. Il m'inspirait confiance, mais allais-je être encore victime de ma naïveté ?

- C'est parfait Monsieur Hawkins, dit-il à l'intention de James.

Puis il se tourna alors vers moi, me tendit la main.

- Je suis enchanté Isabella, je suis…

- Très bien, très bien, vous n'aurez qu'à faire les présentations sur le chemin du retour, se dépêcha de prononcer James coupant ainsi la parole à mon acheteur. Donc puisque tout est parfait, je suppose que vous avez les quinze mille dollar avec vous ? Je suis désolé de vous presser mais j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires ce soir, vous comprendrez donc que plus vite nous ferons la transaction et plus vite je pourrais vous laisser Isabella et me préparer.

- Je comprends Monsieur Hawkins, même si j'ose espérer que vous avez habituellement de meilleures manières devant les dames.

James baissa les yeux et rougit. Je n'en revenais pas que l'homme ait pu mettre mal à l'aise James et qui plus est de façon très calme et posée.

Celui-ci reprit.

- Tenez, voilà les quinze mille dollars dont nous avions convenus.

Il lui tendit une bourse plus que conséquente, jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi imposante.

- C'est un vrai plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, rajouta-t-il. Isabella si vous avez des affaires personnelles à emporter je vous demanderai de bien vouloir les récupérer. La voiture nous attend et nous avons un long voyage. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous partions, il ne faudrait pas que nous mettions notre hôte en retard pour sa soirée.

Son ton était sûr mais il me paraissait aussi ironique. J'avais presque envie de me moquer de James, ce que je ne fis tout de même pas, ayant encore peur des conséquences.

Je regardai l'homme et lui fis un signe de tête pour expliquer que je n'avais rien ici à moi. Il haussa les épaules et passa sa main autour de ma taille pour me pousser gentiment vers la porte d'entrée.

- Au revoir Monsieur Hawkins, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour nous faire sortir.

Il me tenait toujours fermement par la taille et m'aida à monter dans la voiture. Il s'assit en face de moi et dans un fou rire immense il s'exclama en imitant James.

- « J'ai un rendez-vous d'affaires ce soir » dit plutôt que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est les quinze mille dollars ! N'est-ce-pas Isabella ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Il avait tout à fait bien cerné le personnage.

- Je suis heureux de voir un sourire sur ton visage, je n'aime pas le malheur et celui que je peux lire dans ton regard me peine. J'espère qu'un jour nous saurons, ma femme et moi, te redonner du bonheur.

Je ne dis rien mais mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Se pouvait-il que cet homme soit sincèrement gentil ? Je baissai les yeux et sentis mes joues rougir. L'espoir d'une nouvelle vie venait de s'infiltrer en moi et j'osai croire qu'il ne serait en rien anéanti, une fois encore.

**POV Edward**

Je voyais la propriété de mes parents défiler sous mes yeux. De terres à perte de vue entouraient la voiture depuis des miles entiers. Cela faisait presque une heure que nous avions franchi le portail signifiant que nous arrivions à Escada, nom que mes parents avaient donné à leur domaine. Si verdure de la forêt et des champs pouvait remplacer le bleu de la mer à mes yeux, il n'en était rien dans mon cœur. Celui-ci battait frénétiquement dans ma cage thoracique. J'appréhendais le retour à la maison, la nouvelle de mes parents et mon devenir.

La gigantesque maison fit enfin son apparition. Je soufflai un coup, me remémorant mes derniers instants à bord de l'Eclipse.

_Jake venait de ma laisser seul et je descendais lentement en direction de ma cabine. J'ouvrais la porte et l'odeur qui flottait dans la pièce me prit au ventre à tel point que je du me tenir au montant pour ne pas m'effondrer à genoux. C'était la fragrance d'Isabella qui emplissait mon nez, mon corps et mes vêtements. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la revoir offerte à moi sur le lit, la nuit du bain. Cette nuit avait été la meilleure de toutes. Elle avait participé dans une moindre mesure à nos échanges corporels mais surtout j'avais réussi à lui donner du plaisir. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvée plus jolie qu'au moment où elle avait atteint son paroxysme. Malheureusement j'avais tout gâché et plus jamais je ne pourrais lui dire combien j'étais désolé et combien je l'aimais. Jamais !_

_De colère contre moi, j'avais défait les draps et les avais balancés en boule sur le sol, espérant jeter mes souvenirs charnels avec. Puis j'avais pris ce dont j'avais besoin et était ressorti beaucoup plus vite que je n'étais entré._

Plus jamais je ne remettrais les pieds dans ma cabine et si je devais un jour reprendre la mer, j'échangerais avec Jake, il comprendrait qu'il me serait trop douloureux d'y remettre les pieds.

La voix de Jake me sortit de cette douloureuse expérience.

- Edward courage, je suis avec toi et dès que tu auras envie de parler de tout ça, je serais là. Je te promets que tout restera entre toi et moi.

- Je sais Jake, j'ai totalement confiance en toi, tu m'as assez montré ta loyauté depuis toutes ces années pour que je ne doute de toi. Tu es comme mon frère Jake.

Il allait répondre mais la voiture venait de se stopper et la voix crécelle de ma sœur retentit sur plusieurs miles alentours.

- Maman, Edward est là. Tanya dépêche-toi de descendre ton futur mari est arrivé. Mais c'est pas vrai où sont-elles ? Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan, Tanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je soufflai et ouvris la porte de la voiture, affichant un sourire plus que mécanique sur mon visage.

**xXx**

* * *

Ce chapitre est transitoire, j'espère que personne ne se sera endormi ! LOL

**Alors qui est ce fameux acheteur, une idée ?**

**Et pour les 3 mots que je vous ai enfin DEVOILES, pas déçues ? Surprises ou pas ?**

**xXx**

Maintenant, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, certainement pas avant septembre, je n'ai que très peu de congés d'ici là, donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais promis je ferais au plus vite !

**xXx**

Cette semaine un peu de pub pour des Répertoires sur lesquels j'ai été répertoriée et qui proposent des avis très pertinents concernant les fics de FF : (enlevez les crochets)

http:/ [recueil – de – proutseuh[.]skyrock[.]com/]

http:/[arabelladarcy[.]skyrock . com/]

http:/[repertoirefic-emysandra[.]/]

http:/lemon-fanfiction[.]skyrock[.]com/]

**xXx**

**Bises**

So.


	13. Chapter 13 : Doutes

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre !

Un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, on a frôlé les cents, je peux vous dire que j'en reste étonnée. Merci aux non-inscrites à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement.

**Je souhaiterais éclaircir quelques points concernant la fic :**

- on me demande souvent combien il y aura de chapitre et la réponse est : aucune idée, je sais où je vais, je connais par coeur mon intrigue après je ne sais pas en combien de chapitre je la ferais, au début je pensais pas dépasser les 10 alors. Mais pour vous donner une idée je pense à une trentaine.

- J'ai très souvent aussi "j'espère que ce sera une fin heureuse", alors je réponds vous verrez, mais sachez que je suis partisane des happy end et que si par moment vous avez peur, je suis encore loin de la fin et que l'une des intrigues de l'histoire n'est pas encore totalement installée. Donc les beaux-jours ont le temps d'arriver.

Voilà je crois que c'est tout pour le moment MDR !

Et comme dirait monsieur la voix, je voudrais vous préciser que **les apparences sont trompeuses !** A bon entendeur...

Aller allons voir qui a acheté Bella. Pour la plupart vous aviez trouvé !

Ma Béa le Capitaine t'appartient jusqu'au prochain chapitre, tâche d'en prendre soin, parce que ces derniers temps vous le fatiguez mes amours. La preuve suit...

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 13**

**Doutes**

**xXx**

_- Maman, Edward est là. Tanya dépêche-toi de descendre ton futur mari est arrivé. Mais c'est pas vrai où sont-elles ? Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan, Tanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

_Je soufflai et ouvris la porte de la voiture, affichant un sourire plus que mécanique sur mon visage._

**xXx**

Je sortis de la voiture, suivi de Jake. Je n'avais pas posé un pied au sol que ma sœur se jetait sur moi, manquant me faire tomber à la renverse. Je pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène et commençai mon jeu de comédien.

- Oh mon dieu Edward je suis si contente de te revoir. Je vais enfin pouvoir préparer le mariage.

Elle quitta mon étreinte aussi vite qu'elle s'était lancée sur moi et se mit à courir en direction de la maison toujours en hurlant telle une petite fille de dix ans le jour de sa fête d'anniversaire. Je n'eus aucunement le temps de lui dire que moi aussi j'étais heureux de la retrouver, heureux d'être rentré et au fond de moi, je la remerciai de ne pas se soucier de ce que j'avais à lui dire.

- Maman, Tanya venez vite, Edward est arrivé.

Arrivée devant la porte de la magnifique maison de mes parents, elle fit demi-tour et s'avança une fois encore dans notre direction. Elle prit Jacob dans ses bras et le remercia d'avoir pris soin de moi et d'avoir fait en sorte de me ramener vivant.

J'aimais ma sœur. Nous avions toujours été proches, même du temps où Elisabeth possédait plus de la moitié de mon cœur. Elles étaient de bonnes amies, voire les meilleures amies et Alice avait été tout aussi blessée que moi, le jour où Elisabeth était partie. Elle m'avait abandonné le jour du mariage, mariage qu'elles avaient préparé avec passion toutes les deux. Elle avait donc aussi fait le choix d'abandonner Alice en me quittant. Ma soeur n'avait d'ailleurs rien compris, elle non plus, et avait passé plusieurs jours enfermée dans sa chambre. Même Jasper n'avait rien pu faire pour elle. Et pourtant Jasper était l'homme de sa vie. L'homme qui pouvait lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. La seule personne à qui elle ne pouvait dire non.

La voix de ma mère, chaude et émue, me ramena à la réalité.

- Edward mon fils, je suis si heureuse de te revoir à la maison.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue. J'avais toujours du bonheur à voir ma mère. C'était la femme la plus aimante au monde et jamais je n'avais vu une once de méchanceté parcourir cette femme formidable. J'étais sûr qu'elle aurait adoré Bella. Oui elle l'aurait considérée comme sa fille si je l'avais ramenée avec moi. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu le courage de le faire ? Je me maudissais moi-même. Sentant certainement la rigidité de mon corps, elle resserra ses bras autour de moi. Son étreinte m'apporta un certain réconfort. Déjà quand j'étais petit, il lui suffisait juste de me prendre contre elle pour me calmer, me permettre d'aller mieux après une blessure. Et aujourd'hui encore, je me rendais compte que la chaleur de ses bras, de son amour maternel, arrivait presque à rapprocher les deux parties de mon cœur brisé. Deux parties que j'avais moi-même contribuées à séparer. Elle me relâcha enfin et s'avança vers Jake.

Tandis que ma mère saluait Jacob - qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son troisième fils - Tanya s'avança vers moi, discrète, hésitante, mais souriante.

Tanya était la fille du gouverneur de Caroline du Nord. Cela faisait deux ans que nous nous connaissions. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'un bal de charité organisé par sa mère en faveur des orphelinats de l'Etat. Elle était très belle, grande, blonde, des yeux aussi bleus que les océans et surtout elle était d'une gentillesse admirable. Douce, réservée, généreuse et loyale, voilà ce qui la définissait le mieux.

Lors de cette soirée, nous étions seuls tous les deux, pas de cavalier pour elle et encore moins de cavalière pour moi. A ce moment là de ma vie, il n'y avait qu'une femme qui comptait un temps soit peu, Ness. Bon, j'avais bien une maitresse de temps en temps à l'étranger lorsque les voyages s'éternisaient, mais pas de sentiments, pas d'attache.

Nous avions été placés à la même table pour la soirée et de ce fait, nous avions fait connaissance. Au début, j'avais appréhendé de me retrouver placé à coté de cette blonde sylphide. Pour moi la plupart des filles de bonne famille étaient des écervelées, inintéressantes au possible et égocentriques. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle s'était révélée être une voisine de table très cultivée et très pertinente dans sa façon de voir la vie. Sa simplicité érudite était à l'opposé de la superficialité à laquelle je m'attendais. Elle avait réussi à me fasciner, chose qu'il ne m'était pas arrivé depuis Elisabeth, enfin plutôt chose que je m'étais interdite d'arriver. Je l'avais alors invitée à danser et nous avions continué nos bavardages toutes la soirée, même lors de la vente aux enchères. Je l'avais quittée, non pas à regrets, mais en lui faisant promettre de nous revoir. Rougissant, elle avait accepté.

Nos pères respectifs étaient devenus de grands amis lors de cette soirée de charité, ce qui nous avait permis de tenir la promesse faite, régulièrement. Nous nous voyions lors des repas ou soirées organisés par nos parents respectifs, mais aussi en ville, sous couvert évidemment de chaperons. Parfois, ils nous arrivaient de nous retrouver seuls, tous les deux. Mais entre nous il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté, rien d'autre en dehors d'une profonde amitié ne nous unissait. Oui elle était comme Ness pour moi – le sexe en moins - une amie. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Une fois à ma hauteur, elle déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue et y laissa l'empreinte d'un baiser avec la tendresse qui la caractérisait.

- Tu m'as manqué Edward.

Sa voix était toujours aussi douce et mon cœur se serra. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais à lui proposer à elle aussi.

Silencieux, je ne pus lui répondre la même chose, simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir. Je l'embrassai alors à mon tour sur le front. Elle prit ma main et nous conduisit dans la maison, respectant mon silence, ne cherchant en aucune façon à le briser.

Jake nous quitta pour aller saluer ses parents, non sans m'avoir frappé l'épaule amicalement avant, me souhaitant d'être courageux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'attendais à voir le reste de ma famille mais je fus surpris de n'y voir personne d'autre que les trois femmes venues me saluer.

Installées dans le petit salon, je les rejoignis et pris place dans un des fauteuils. Curieux de savoir où pouvait bien se trouver les hommes de cette maison ainsi que ma belle sœur je les questionnai.

- Jasper est sur l'exploitation. Avec Emmett ils ont décidé de cultiver une nouvelle variété de tabac, il est donc parti discuter avec Billy Black mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Emmett et Rosalie sont à Wilmington chez les parents de Rosalie, ils devraient rentrer dans quelques jours, quant à Papa il a été appelé pour une urgence, tu te rappelles la fille des Jencks ? Et bien elle est enceinte et il semblerait qu'elle soit sur le point d'accoucher, hors cela fait seulement six mois qu'elle est mariée, je suis sûr qu'elle est à terme en fait et qu'elle…

- Alice ! S'exaspéra Tanya. Ton frère doit être fatigué de son voyage et je ne pense pas que les cancans l'intéressent.

Je la remerciai du regard. Il était vrai que lorsque ma sœur commençait à parler on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Et les rumeurs ainsi que les médisances sur nos voisins étaient ses deux conversations préférées, en dehors de tout ce qui touchait à la confection.

- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, marmonna-t-elle tout en faisant la moue.

Ma mère un sourire aux lèvres se leva.

- Je vais faire préparer une collation et du thé. Edward mon chérie, souhaites-tu autre chose ?

- Merci maman mais du thé fera l'affaire.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau sur le front et quitta le salon.

Alice et Tanya se mirent à discuter ensemble, feuilletant un catalogue sur lequel j'aperçus des dessins noirs et blancs. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de robes de mariée. J'écoutais - passablement fatigué – leurs logorrhées mais n'y fis pas plus attention que ça. J'avais hâte de voir mon père ou Jasper arriver.

Je repensais à ce qu'avait dit ma sœur quelques instants plutôt. Emmett et Rosalie étaient donc à Wilmington. Je retins un soupir de déception. Wilmington, ville où j'avais lâchement abandonné celle qui avait réussi à faire revivre mon cœur le temps d'une traversée de l'Atlantique. Ma tête tourna et je fermai les yeux un instant. Je ne devais plus penser à elle. Il le fallait. Je devais l'oublier. Pour moi. Pour Tanya. Elle ne méritait pas cette vie. Je décidai de me concentrer sur autre chose, sur quelque chose qui me permettrais d'oublier un instant mes pensées douloureuses.

Je posai mon regard sur Tanya et Alice. Elles étaient si détendues, si heureuses. Pourtant ma future femme aurait pu être aussi amère que je l'étais quant à notre mariage. Mais elle le prenait avec philosophie. Je ne la méritais vraiment pas.

Las de tout, je parcourus alors la pièce du regard, m'imprégnant du luxe qui trônait dans la demeure. Passer des mois dans une cabine de bateau ou sur un pont avait été difficile au début de mes voyages. J'étais trop habitué à être servi, à n'avoir qu'à sonner pour obtenir ce que je voulais et puis je m'y étais habitué. Tellement qu'aujourd'hui, je devais me réadapter à cette vie fastueuse. Parfois j'avais honte de posséder toute cette fortune, d'être né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme on dit, mais grâce à Tanya j'avais relativisé. Sa famille - tout aussi riche que la mienne - était également plus que généreuse et altruiste. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans que ses parents organisent des galas de charité ou des collectes de fonds pour divers organismes aidant les plus défavorisés. Au début de notre rencontre avec Tanya, j'avais plutôt été sceptique quant à cette bienfaisance. Après tout, son père était gouverneur de l'état et quoi de plus normal que de faire dons d'argent si l'on veut pouvoir gagner des électeurs ? Mais je m'étais très vite rendu compte que derrière tout cela, il y avait de réelles motivations. Des motivations très honorables. Le gouverneur et son épouse étaient à l'image de leur fille. Malheureusement j'étais encore beaucoup trop brisé pour en apprécier les valeurs et j'avais toujours en moi – malgré les cinq années écoulées depuis mon abandon par Elisabeth – ce besoin absolu de m'évader et de faire mon trafic beaucoup moins respectable.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine et le visage de ma tentation se grava dans ma tête. Tout me ramenait à elle, tout me faisait penser à elle, tout était elle. Jamais je n'arriverais à l'oublier. Mais peut être était-ce une punition divine, mon châtiment pour l'avoir abandonnée, pour l'avoir livrée à un homme dont je ne connaissais finalement pas grand-chose. A un homme que j'avais payé qui plus est pour qu'il la prenne. A un homme qui vendait des femmes. Somme toute, c'était comme si je m'étais débarrassé d'une vulgaire pièce de bétail. La honte ne suffisait pas à exprimer ce que je ressentais. J'essayai en vain de me rassurer en me disant que James avait tenu parole. Je savais que physiquement ma Bella ne risquait rien avec lui. Il était connu pour ne séduire que de vieilles héritières, leur servant de jeune amant, se faisant rémunérer disait-il « pour service rendu ». Isabella ne l'intéresserait donc aucunement. Mais celui à qui il allait la vendre ? Même si je lui avais stipulé qu'il ne devait la céder qu'à une personne digne de confiance. A une personne qui saurait prendre soin d'elle, pouvais-je avoir totalement confiance en lui ? Mais surtout avais-je le choix, là, assis dans mon fauteuil ? Bien sur que non, je n'avais pas d'autre alternative que de croire en sa parole. Elle était tellement belle, tellement douce, que ça ne suffisait pas à faire taire ce sentiment étrange qui s'insinuait en moi en plus de l'abomination de mon acte : la jalousie.

Ce même sentiment que j'avais éprouvé, il y a de ça plus de cinq ans lorsque j'avais surpris à plusieurs reprises Elisabeth et Jacob ensemble, discutant. Bien sûr tous deux m'avaient certifié qu'il ne se passait strictement rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre eux, qu'ils aimaient discuter de moi lorsque je m'absentais, mais la peur de voir ma future femme et mon meilleur ami, mon frère, me trahir, était plus forte que tout. C'est Alice qui avait réussi à atténuer ce sentiment. C'est elle qui m'avait assuré que jamais aucun des deux ne pourrait m'abuser, jamais. Selon elle, ils m'aimaient trop pour ça. Et pourtant.

- Edward chéri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air bouleversé.

La voix de ma mère inquiète me sortit de ma rêverie. Je regardai dans sa direction et je vis qu'elle avait posé le plateau sur lequel reposait de quoi nous servir le thé. Elle s'avança vers moi, anxieusement, posant sa main sur mon front.

- Chéri tu es en sueur, es-tu sûr que tout va bien.

Je me devais de la rassurer, je n'aimais pas la voir angoisser pour moi, trop de souvenirs terrifiants remontaient à la surface d'entendre sa voix palpiter de terreur.

- Ca va Maman, je… je suis juste fatigué. Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Je…je suis désolé pour le thé, mais j'ai besoin de repos. Faites-moi chercher quand Papa ou Jasper seront de retour.

Je pris alors sa main et y déposai un baiser, ainsi que sur sa joue. Elle me sourit tendrement et passa sa main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer comme quand je n'étais qu'un enfant. Pour ma mère j'étais encore le petit garçon d'autrefois, celui qui se blottissait contre elle lorsqu'il était malheureux, celui qui aimait qu'elle lui raconte des histoires, celui qu'elle chouchoutait quand il était malade. Pour ma mère j'étais innocent. Si elle savait. Oh mon dieu, ça pourrait la tuer. Je ne savais vraiment faire que du mal aux femmes qui comptaient dans ma vie. Je ne savais pas aimer. Je ne savais plus aimer. Que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, mon cœur ne battait plus que pour me faire survivre.

J'avais réellement besoin de repos, mais surtout j'avais besoin de me retrouver seul. Seul pour souffrir, seul pour essayer d'expier mes erreurs du passé et essayer de voir comment rattraper celles du présent.

Avant de quitter le salon, je me retournai vers Tanya. Elle avait cette petite lueur dans le regard, cette lumière qui me disait qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important dans ma vie, notre vie. Elle avait toujours eu le pouvoir de lire en moi, de comprendre ce que je ressentais et ce dont j'avais besoin. Je détournai le regard et sortis de la pièce.

La maison était immense et je devais la traverser pour gagner mes appartements. Elle hébergeait toute la famille. Ma mère ne souhaitant pas que ses enfants quittent le nid familial, avait demandé à mon père de lui construire la plus grande propriété en pierre du comté. Il s'était exécuté. Aujourd'hui, nous avions chacun notre propre bout de propriété.

Alice et son mari Jasper occupaient le premier étage. Emmett, lui, avait pris possession de l'aile gauche de la maison. Avec Rosalie sa femme, ils avaient souhaité avoir un accès direct sur l'extérieur et tout particulièrement sur les écuries. Rosalie était une passionnée d'équitation et il était vital pour elle qu'elle puisse voir ses chevaux le matin en se levant et le soir en se couchant.

Quant à moi, je m'étais approprié l'aile opposée à celle d'Emmett. Elle était beaucoup plus petite, plus intime, plus moi. Pas besoin de grands espaces. A l'époque, je n'aspirais plus à aucune vie de famille. Même avec Tanya. Elle le savait et l'acceptait. Elisabeth m'avait réellement brisé le jour où elle m'avait quitté.

La salle de musique était la seule pièce que j'avais voulue assez grande. Elle le devait pour avoir une sonorité appréciable. Et j'aimais avoir de l'espace lorsque je jouais ou composais, il y a de ça fort longtemps. Vu que je n'étais que le seul à utiliser celle étant dans les quartiers de mes parents, ma mère avait décidé de la faire transférer dans ma partie. Et je n'en avais été que plus heureux. J'avais aussi une bibliothèque, me servant occasionnellement de fumoir. J'aimais m'y retrouver seul en retour de voyage et fumer un bon cigare en compagnie d'un livre où de mes frères de sang ou de cœur.

Être dans l'une de ces deux pièces était pour moi un véritable havre de paix. Leur vue donnait sur le lac ornant la propriété et la vision que m'offrait la nature était une vraie évasion. J'avais passé des heures et des jours entiers assis devant les immenses fenêtres à regarder la danse de la campagne, des arbres, de l'eau, des animaux, alors que mon cœur pleurait mon aimée.

Tanya qui habitait, ici, avec moi depuis nos fiançailles s'accommodait très bien. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé de changer mon univers, ni d'agrandir. Elle respectait mes besoins, mes envies sans jamais se plaindre. Elle avait juste demandé à ce qu'elle puisse avoir un espace à elle où elle pourrait s'adonner à sa passion, l'écriture. J'avais donc demandé à ma mère d'aménager avec elle, mon fumoir. Pièce dans laquelle, ils m'avaient retrouvé presque ivre mort le jour de mon mariage. Dans laquelle je n'avais presque que des mauvais souvenirs. Dans laquelle j'avais retrouvé la lettre.

Une fois dans mon aile, je me dirigeai directement vers ma salle de musique. Elle était telle que je l'avais quittée. Mon piano à queue, majestueux au milieu de la salle, était recouvert de partitions éparpillées, mon violon était resté posé sur le bureau qui me servait à composer du temps où l'amour m'inspirait.

M'avançant lentement vers mon instrument fétiche, je caressai délicatement le bois vernis, traçant ses courbes, descendant sur l'ivoire noir et blanc des touches. J'appuyai subtilement sur l'une d'elle et le son émis par le ventre de l'instrument me fit frissonner. Le timbre de la note était parfait à mon oreille. Signe que ma mère ou Tanya avaient pris soin de mon piano. Elles savaient toutes deux à quel point il m'était précieux, à quel point il pouvait me sauver.

Une subite envie de glisser mes doigts sur toutes ses touches se fit ressentir en moi. Une mélodie jouait son air dans ma tête. Un air triste, coléreux et mélancolique. Le parfait reflet de mon être.

Je m'assis alors sur le tabouret noir, recouvert de velours vert et tout en fermant les yeux, laissai mes mains vagabonder sur l'ivoire. La plainte musicale qui s'en suivit résonna dans la pièce me permettant d'oublier ma douleur, de m'oublier.

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

Quand la voiture s'arrêta et que le cocher nous ouvrit la porte, devant nous se trouvait une immense bâtisse qui n'avait rien à envier à la demeure de James. Mon nouveau maître descendit et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir du véhicule à mon tour. Je la pris volontiers et me hissai hors de l'attelage.

Pendant le trajet, il parla beaucoup. J'appris qu'il était marié et que sa femme attendait un enfant. Voilà pourquoi, il m'avait « achetée ». Il avait utilisé le terme d'achat, mais m'avait précisé qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pour lui je serai non pas une employée ou une esclave, mais plutôt la dame de compagnie de sa femme. Émue jusqu'aux larmes, j'avais alors ouvert de grands yeux et laisser ruisseler des larmes de bonheur sur mon visage. Mon cœur heureux, enfin, battait à exploser en mon for intérieur. Ce pouvait-il que tout ce que j'avais enduré jusque ici fût un test, une épreuve que j'avais réussis et dont j'étais maintenant récompensée ? La vie allait m'offrir enfin cette part d'enchantement à laquelle j'avais droit.

Mes pleurs taris, je l'écoutai attentivement, me parler de sa femme. Il l'aimait à en mourir, il était prêt à tout pour elle. Je croyais que l'amour tel qu'il l'éprouvait pour elle, n'existait que dans les livres, mais je me trompais. Et je me mis à croire qu'un jour peut être, un homme m'aimerait autant qu'Emmett aimait Rosalie.

Il me fit le précéder pour entrer dans la magnifique demeure où une fois le seuil franchit une tornade blonde sauta dans ses bras. La jeune femme, l'embrassa sans aucune retenue et il se laissa faire, grognant certainement de contentement. Gênée par cette brusque marque d'affection qui émanait de leur échange, je ne savais que faire ou dire. Mais une voix féminine me sauva.

- Rosalie ma chérie, un peu de retenue veux-tu ? Oh mais qui est donc cette charmante et jolie demoiselle que tu nous as ramenée Emmett ?

Embarrassée par les qualificatifs employés, je baissais le regard sur le marbre du sol, alors qu'Emmett s'avançait vers elle et lui baisait la main.

- Mme Hale, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi de même Emmett, mais tu n'as pas répondu, qui est-ce ?

S'approchant de moi et relevant mon visage, il fit les présentations.

- Rosalie ma douce, Mme Hale, je vous présente Bella Swan. Bella, voilà ma tendre épouse Rosalie et sa mère.

Intimidée, je rougis. Tout en m'inclinant face à elles, je réussis difficilement à articuler quelques mots, la voix tremblant de peur.

- Je… je suis… enchantée.

- Ne sois pas effrayée Bella, me rassura la voix de Mme Hale, bienvenue dans ma demeure. J'imagine Emmett, que cette charmante jeune fille sera la jeune aide de ma fille.

- Tout à fait Eléonore, j'ai débauché Bella d'une famille haut placée où elle n'était pas traitée à sa juste valeur.

Il mentait sans honte. Mais il m'avait prévenue pendant notre voyage.

_- Isabella, il faut que tu saches que je viens d'une famille aisée où l'esclavage est banni. Chacune des personnes travaillant pour nous le fait de son plein gré et surtout reçoit une solde à la fin de chaque mois. Un contrat de travail est d'ailleurs établi. Bref tout ça pour te dire, qu'en aucun cas je ne parlerai de la façon dont tu es venue à travailler pour moi. Pour moi comme pour toi, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien. Nous n'aurons qu'à dire que je suis allée te chercher dans une famille où l'on te sous-employait. Es-tu d'accord ?_

_Trop heureuse d'appartenir à un homme de sa trempe, j'acquiesçai._

_- Mais je te dois tout de même la vérité. Je connais James de réputation. Plusieurs de mes amis ont déjà eu recours à ses services, bien sûr je ne les encourage pas parce que je sais très bien qu'il vous arrache à votre pays, à vos racines, pour mieux vous soumettre, mais j'avais vraiment besoin très rapidement de trouver une compagne pour ma femme, une jeune fille qui puisse lui permettre de se reposer et qui sache s'occuper d'un nourrisson. Je sais tu vas me dire que j'aurais très bien pu aller voir une école prestigieuse qui forme les américaines, mais je n'avais pas le temps et quand j'ai entendu un soir James se vanter qu'il avait une jeune fille d'une beauté extraordinaire et bien élevée à vendre, ma curiosité a pris le pas sur ma raison. Tu connais la suite. _

_Il fit une pause avant de reprendre._

_- Aujourd'hui, je te propose donc d'aider ma femme à s'occuper de notre bébé quand il naitra, à la soutenir moralement et physiquement et à lui assurer une présence permanente. Elle est enceinte d'à peu près trois mois et commence à ressentir de la fatigue pour certaines activités. Je ne peux malheureusement être avec elle de façon continue, c'est donc ce que je te demanderais en priorité. Etre présente pour elle. En échange, je prendrai soin de toi Isabella, je promets que tu seras traitée respectueusement._

Je me rappelle qu'il avait prononcé toute sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle. Son visage était tiré et ses yeux étaient emplis de doute.

Je n'avais rien répondu, je m'étais juste contentée de hocher la tête et de sourire.

Nous n'avions plus jamais reparlé de ça durant le trajet nous conduisant de chez James à chez Mme Hale.

- J'en suis fort heureuse, dit répondit cette dernière. Rose ma chérie, peut être que tu pourrais la conduire dans la petite chambre à côté de la tienne, le temps que je demande à ce que l'on nous serve le dîner.

- Oui Maman. Bella si tu veux bien me suivre.

Elle se dirigea alors vers de grands escaliers recouverts par un tapis rouge en velours situé au centre des marches. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Emmett qui en un sourire me fit comprendre d'y aller. Je la suivis donc.

En haut des escaliers nous arrivâmes sur un grand balcon seulement séparé du vide par une rampe en marbre, continuant celles des marches. La mezzanine était meublée avec beaucoup de goût. Sofa, fauteuils, petite table et bibliothèque ornaient cet espace très chaleureux.

Rosalie se dirigea sur un couloir à gauche et ouvrit la deuxième porte. Me laissant passer devant elle, j'entrais dans une chambre assez petite mais très joliment aménagée. Alors que je détaillais la pièce, elle s'assit sur le lit et s'adressa à moi.

- Bella je suis contente qu'Emmett t'ait ramenée parmi nous, je suis sûre que nous serons de grandes amies. Tu sais je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour élever mon enfant, mais je me suis rendue compte que depuis que j'étais enceinte, je me fatigue très vite. Alors t'avoir à mes côtés va m'aider à m'acquitter de mes tâches.

Cela m'était assez étrange qu'elle se confie comme ça à moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude. Il y avait de ça quelques minutes nous ne nous connaissions pas et là elle m'exposait sa vie comme si nous avions été élevées ensemble. Au fond de moi, ça me rassurait. Bien sûr Emmett m'avait promis que je serais bien traitée, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie depuis deux mois, je restais encore un peu dubitative quant à leurs réelles intentions.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi d'être à votre service Madame.

- Bella pas de Madame entre nous, appelle-moi Rosalie ou Rose comme tu le veux et surtout tutoie-moi, je suis sûre que tu ne dois pas être bien plus jeune que moi.

Plus elle me parlait et plus mes craintes s'atténuaient. Mais n'était-ce pas justement fait exprès pour mieux me soumettre par la suite ? Intérieurement pourtant je les croyais elle et Emmett. Je ne ressentais pas la crainte éprouvée, le doute ressenti la première fois que j'avais vu Aro, Edward et James. Là je me sentais en sécurité et je pouvais entre-apercevoir l'espoir d'un futur bienveillant à leurs côtés. Mais je savais qu'il était tout de même nécessaire que je me protège, en évitant de trop y croire pour le moment. Le temps me le dirait et de toute façon je n'avais plus que ça à ma disposition : du temps pour attendre.

- Très bien Rosalie, dis-je en me forçant tout de même un peu.

- Bon alors dis-moi Bella d'où viens-tu exactement, je te trouve un petit accent et quel âge as-tu ?

- Je viens de Londres et j'aurais bientôt 18 ans, murmurai-je peinée.

- De Londres ! Mais quelle chance tu as, si tu savais comme je rêve d'aller en Angleterre, oh mon dieu quand Alice va le savoir, elle va jubiler.

- Qui est Alice ? Demandai-je gênée.

- C'est la sœur d'Emmett et ma meilleure amie aussi. Avec Emmett nous vivons sur l'exploitation de ses parents, Escada, du côté de Charlotte. Son père est médecin mais à la mort de ses grands-parents il a hérité de l'exploitation de tabac familiale et avec Jasper, le mari d'Alice, ils la dirigent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu les rencontreras bientôt, nous devons retourner à Escada après demain. Mais je parle, je parle et j'en oublie les bonnes manières, tu dois être fatiguée, je vais te laisser te reposer et viendrai te chercher pour déjeuner. Après nous pourrons aller nous balader un peu si le cœur t'en dit, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance.

- Oui si vous voulez Rosalie, enfin si tu veux, mais ça va je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai pu me reposer chez Ja… euh je veux dire ces derniers jours. La famille chez qui j'étais employée était partie à la campagne donc, je n'avais que peu de tâches à accomplir.

- Très bien alors allons rejoindre Emmett et Maman, ils doivent nous attendre. Et puis Emmett est parti toute la journée et il m'a manqué, me confessa-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Je jouais maintenant depuis un certain temps, perdu dans mes pensées quand je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes épaules. Pas besoin de me retourner ou d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner qui se trouvait derrière moi. Rien qu'à sa fragrance, je savais que Tanya venait d'entrer dans mon espace.

J'ôtai alors mes mains du piano et vins les superposer aux siennes. La douceur de sa peau me rappela celle d'Isabella. Je soupirai. Comment arriverais-je à l'oublier ? Elle m'avait touchée comme Elisabeth auparavant et plus les heures passaient, plus je me rendais compte que la sortir de mon cœur me serait difficile.

- Edward chéri, depuis que tu es rentré je peux voir que tu ne vas pas bien, je peux ressentir que tu as mal, que tu es malheureux, je veux dire encore plus que les autres fois, veux-tu que nous en parlions ?

Délicatement, elle avait tourné mon visage vers elle et soulevé mon menton vers le sien pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Elle me connaissait tellement bien. Des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de glisser le long de ma joue, se mourant sur ma barbe râpeuse.

Honteux, je me réfugiai contre elle, contre son ventre. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait, la douceur dont elle faisait preuve, tout contribuait à m'apaiser dans un certain sens, mais à plus grande échelle, à vouloir essayer de lui rendre la liberté qu'elle méritait. La liberté qu'elle se refusait par amour et respect à l'encontre de ses parents. Elle caressa mes cheveux, attendant que je m'ouvre à elle. Malheureusement dans l'absolu, il était difficile pour moi de m'épancher sur mon mal être, il était beaucoup trop tôt. Mes plaies que je pensais cicatrisées, ne s'étaient pas contentées de se rouvrir, elles en avaient aussi profité pour s'agrandir, s'intensifier mais surtout se multiplier.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais la lumière du jour commençait à bien décliner lorsqu'enfin je me décidai à prendre la parole.

- Tanya ma douce, je suis tellement désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être Edward. Je le suis tout autant que toi. J'ai vu ton regard. Quand ta sœur a commencé à parler de nos noces, il s'est terni. Le vert si brillant de tes yeux s'est fané. Ton visage si lumineux a perdu tout son éclat. Dis-moi, raconte-moi pourquoi cet état. Edward, je me fais du souci pour toi, quand tu es parti tu étais plutôt résigné par notre mariage, alors pourquoi ce changement, pourquoi cette peine.

Je desserrai mon étreinte et me levai. Me dirigeant vers l'une des fenêtres, j'appuyai mon front contre le verre et laissai mes yeux prendre possession du paysage crépusculaire s'étendant de l'autre côté du vitrage. Elle avait raison, je m'étais fait à l'idée de l'épouser pour convenances familiales, mais aussi parce que mon cœur était vide de tout sentiment, mon cœur était mort à ce moment là et parce que je savais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, son cœur appartenait à un autre. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Aujourd'hui je savais ce qu'était qu'aimer de nouveau et je ne pouvais nous laisser faire ça. Elle ne devait pas se marier avec moi, elle devait épouser celui qu'elle aimait. L'un de nous deux devait être heureux et cela ne pouvait être moi. Cela ne serait plus jamais moi.

- Tanya je… ça n'a pas d'importance le pourquoi de mon état, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi.

Je ne pouvais même pas la regarder en le lui disant, j'étais lâche. Et alors que je pensais l'avoir blessée, elle s'approcha de moi et me prit par la taille déposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Pourquoi mon chéri ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu changes d'avis de cette façon ? Est-ce que tu as eu des problèmes pendant ton voyage ? Parle-moi Edward, tu ne peux tout pas garder pour toi.

- Non bien sûr que non, répondis-je certainement un peu trop vite tout en m'écartant d'elle, c'est juste que je ne peux pas te laisser m'épouser.

Je savais que tant que je ne lui donnerais pas une raison valable, elle continuerait à mettre en doute mes mots, à s'inquiéter inutilement pour moi, sans se préoccuper d'elle-même. Mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que j'avais violé une jeune fille, que je l'avais vendue alors que j'étais amoureux d'elle ? Et simplement pour tenir ma parole envers nos pères et envers elle.

Bien sûr que non. Je ne voulais pas lui faire encore plus de mal, que ce mariage arrangé nous en faisait déjà.

C'est le bras posé sur le manteau en bois de la cheminée, regardant le feu se nourrir et les flammes danser en crépitant que je réfléchissais à quoi lui dire. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir. Je n'avais pas envie de lui donner une raison de ne plus avoir confiance en moi, alors je décidai tout simplement de me taire. Et tant pis si elle me harcelait de questions.

- Edward tu sais que tu peux tout me dire n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-toi notre promesse en acceptant ce mariage. On s'est promis de toujours être honnête l'un envers l'autre et je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave Edward, je le vois. Tu es malheureux comme la pierre, même ta mère a des doutes.

Comme je ne disais toujours rien, les yeux ancrés dans l'âtre, je la sentis commencer à s'impatienter. Elle toujours si calme, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce allant du canapé au piano et d'une des fenêtres à la porte. Puis d'un coup elle attrapa mes épaules et me fit faire demi-tour.

- Edward regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi qu'il n'y a rien, dis-moi que tout va bien. Si tu le fais, alors je te laisserai tranquille, je ne chercherai pas à savoir ce que tu me caches jusqu'à ce que tu aies assez confiance en moi pour te confier.

Elle savait parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas le faire. Elle savait que la regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir m'était impossible. Et je savais qu'elle me le demandait exprès. Mais cette fois-ci je devrais le faire, je devrais être plus fort qu'elle. Pour elle !

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleu azur brillaient de plein feu. Je pouvais voir le scintillement de ses pupilles qui annonçait sa satisfaction quand elle était sûre d'avoir réussi quelque chose. Mais cette fois-ci la petite lueur s'éteindrait et j'en serais responsable encore une fois.

- Tanya, ce n'est pas une question de confiance, commençai-je la voix tremblant légèrement, tu sais très bien que je te confierai ma vie sans problème ma belle, continuai-je en caressant légèrement sa joue et totalement sûr de moi à présent, il se trouve juste que je suis fatigué, que le voyage m'a épuisé, nous avons affronté une tempête et je n'ai pas dormi pendant plusieurs jours.

Je savais qu'elle ne me croirait pas totalement mais j'espérais que cela suffirait à la contenter. Elle inspira exagérément, me montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais n'insista pas. Se rapprochant du piano, elle posa un doigt avec douceur sur une des touches ivoire remplissant la pièce d'un son à la fois léger et doux.

Elle aimait m'écouter jouer. Elle pouvait rester des heures assise au bureau avec son calepin, à écrire, tandis que mes mains naviguaient sur le clavier blanc et noir. Chacun de nous deux expiait son malheur dans son art, la musique pour moi, les mots pour elle.

Son regard triste se posa aléatoirement sur moi ou sur le piano. Elle cherchait. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont j'étais sûr c'est qu'elle n'avait aucunement cru mes dires. Puis ce qui suivit me donna raison.

- Très bien Edward, je conçois que tu sois fatigué et que tu n'aies pas envie de discuter de tout ça avec moi ce soir. Mais je dois te dire que ton silence m'effraie, j'ai peur que tu… t'éloignes de moi. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste, que ça l'est en fait, mais j'ai besoin de toi, de ton amitié Edward. J'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes. Tout ça c'est trop dur pour moi. Je veux dire notre mariage, ta peine, nos parents, ta famille et…

Elle s'arrêta, les larmes affluant à pleine vitesse dans ses yeux et glissant sur ses joues. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai, nous berçai. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Et si il y a un an et demi, j'avais dit oui pensant arranger tout le monde et surtout moi, aujourd'hui je me rendais compte à quel point elle avait dû avoir mal. A quel point ce mariage était la plus grosse erreur de notre existence, à quel point le désespoir et le renoncement à la vie pouvaient être cruels, surtout s'il entrainait avec lui amour et amitié.

- Je sais ma mie, crois moi je sais…

Elle renifla tout contre moi, essayant de se reprendre. Je relevai son visage vers le mien et ancrai mon regard dans le sien. Puis m'approchant, j'effleurai juste ses lèvres des miennes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Tanya, jamais je ne trahirai, jamais tu n'auras à avoir peur de moi. Je respecterai tout ce que je t'ai dit les jours qui ont suivi l'annonce de notre mariage, tout tu entends ?

Elle hocha la tête, prise entre mes deux mains.

Et même si je ne voulais pas l'épouser pour lui éviter d'être malheureuse, pour m'éviter de me dire que moi aussi j'aurais pu être heureux dans les bras d'une autre, une autre que je ne reverrais plus jamais, une autre que j'aurais dû laisser dans son pays, une autre que je n'aurais jamais dû abandonner, une autre pour qui j'aurais dû me battre et non pas être le lâche que j'avais été, je savais au fond de moi que nous ne pourrions y échapper à moins de risquer de nous mettre la famille à dos. Personnellement ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment gêné, je ne les voyais déjà que très rarement depuis sept ans, préférant la mer, mais Tanya n'avait que ses parents et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui infliger de risquer le bannissement familial.

- Alors pour tout ça, sache que je tiendrai parole, rien ne changera, je ferai tout mon possible dès que tu le souhaiteras pour que tu puisses être heureuse. Ce sera notre secret, comme ça l'est depuis le début. Je te promets qu'à défaut d'être un mari au sens propre du terme, je serai l'ami sur qui tu pourras compter. Je te soutiendrai à chaque moment de notre mariage, à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin, je saurai être là et trouver de quoi te permettre de t'évader.

Les larmes qui avaient arrêtées de strier son visage, avaient laissé place à une émotion des plus profondes. Son regard, la moue de sa bouche, l'expression entière de son visage, m'envoyaient la plus grande des reconnaissances, le plus merveilleux des mercis, la plus éternelle marque de bonheur. Jamais elle ne m'avait paru si belle qu'à cet instant. Et mon cœur brisé, reconnut malgré tout qu'enfin, j'avais réussi à offrir un instant de pur d'enchantement à l'une des femmes qui comptait dans ma vie.

- Eddy ?

- Hmmm.

Généralement quand elle m'appelait par ce petit surnom – je n'autorisais d'ailleurs qu'elle à le faire – ce n'était pas annonciateur de bonne augure.

- Je… et bien… en fait…

- Tanya tu peux tout me dire, dis-je insistant sur le « tout ».

- Je sais c'est juste que c'est pas facile, j'ai peur que tu me juges.

- Jamais ma chérie. Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue caressant sa peau douce et espérant que ce geste la rassurerait plus que mes mots. Jamais je ne le pourrais, je ne me le permettrais pas.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si la fin de ma phrase était pour elle ou pour moi, mais il était certain, que la juger ferait de moi l'être le plus méprisable du continent Américain. Rien de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer ne pouvait être pire que ce que moi j'avais pu faire. Non rien.

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

Le déjeuner en compagnie d'Emmett, Rosalie et de Madame Hale se déroula sans encombre. J'avais été embarrassée de m'installer à table avec eux, dans l'immense salle à manger de la magnifique bâtisse. Mais Emmett m'avait vite rassurée, me disant qu'à partir du moment où j'avais été d'accord pour prendre soin des siens, alors je faisais partie de la famille. J'avais bien évidemment rougi. Rosalie avait posé sa main sur la sienne et acquiescé les dires de son mari. Tout comme Madame Hale qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Mademoiselle Swan, à partir du moment où vous allez vous occuper de ma fille unique et de mon futur petit-enfant, vous entrez dans la famille. Bien évidemment, si vous deviez par contre leur faire du mal, les trahir, ou ne pas les satisfaire pleinement, alors là je vous conseille de partir loin de la Caroline du Nord et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Un frisson glacial m'avait traversée, son regard si chaleureux quelques instants auparavant, s'était gelé et noirci.

- Mais je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, Emmett vous fait confiance pour prendre soin de ce qu'il a de plus cher en cette vie, alors moi-même j'ai toute foi en vous. Et vous faites déjà preuve d'une telle douceur, que je sais que tout ira bien et même au-delà. Une mère ressent toujours ces choses là pour ses enfants et je sais que Rosalie sera bien avec vous.

J'avais baissé les yeux sur la vaisselle face à moi. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle aurait raison et que j'arriverais à satisfaire Rosalie et son bébé.

Les barrières que je m'infligeais commençaient à tomber peu à peu, mais ma confiance avait été trop malmenée ces derniers temps et je ne me laissais pas totalement aller à croire tous ses dires. Le temps me permettrait d'apprécier cette nouvelle vie agréable qui paraissait s'offrir à moi. Enfin jusqu'à ce que nous quittions le domaine des Hale pour nous rendre chez Emmett et Rosalie et que je sache donc ce que j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer.

En montant dans la voiture qui devait nous ramener sur la propriété domaniale de la famille d'Emmett, Madame Hale, après avoir embrassé sa fille, moi-même – m'embarrassant – puis encore sa fille, les larmes aux yeux et la main posée sur son ventre, s'adressa à Emmett :

- Emmett mon chéri, prends bien soin d'elle, je te la confie et revenez me voir dès que possible. Présente aussi mes sincères salutations à tes parents. Et dis à Monsieur Cullen qu'avec Esmée, ils seront les bienvenus dans ma maison lors de votre prochain voyage.

La suite de la conversation n'avait été que brouhaha dans ma tête. A l'énoncé du nom Cullen, mon cœur avait failli exploser, mon sang s'était glacé et mon cerveau ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Enfin si justement. Il réfléchissait tellement que j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre.

Emmett s'était présenté à moi, mais ne m'avait pas dit qu'il s'appelait Cullen. D'ailleurs oui, il ne m'avait pas dit son nom de famille, nous avions été coupés par James puis en voiture, il m'avait demandé de l'appeler Emmett mais jamais il n'avait prononcé son nom et ça ne m'avait pas interpellée.

Mais je me faisais certainement des idées. Combien de chance ou pas d'ailleurs, y avait-il pour que le Capitaine, si autoritaire, si imbus de lui-même et si insensible et dénué de tout sentiment, ait un rapport quel qu'il soit avec Emmett, si jovial, enjoué et aimant. Oui je devais probablement me faire des soucis pour rien. En plus le continent américain est grand, voire immense comparé à l'Angleterre, ce serait vraiment un coup machiavélique du sort qu'il y ait un quelconque lien entre eux.

Mon esprit réfléchissait ainsi, mais mon cœur, à chaque fois qu'une image d'Edward s'imposait à moi, accéléra sa cadence de pulsations. J'avais comme l'impression qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais le revoir, que j'espérais qu'un lien l'unissait à Emmett.

C'est Rosalie qui me sortit de mes interrogations internes, en répondant à toutes les questions que je me posais.

- Emmett amour, au fait as-tu fait prévenir Edward que nous attendions un enfant ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'écouter la réponse d'Emmett, un frisson prit possession de mon corps, des tremblements secouèrent mon organisme et ma vue se brouilla, laissant place à un voile noir.

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

_- Jamais ma chérie. Je passai mon pouce sur sa joue caressant sa peau douce et espérant que ce geste la rassurerait plus que mes mots. Jamais je ne le pourrais, je ne me le permettrais pas. _

_Je ne savais pas vraiment si la fin de ma phrase était pour elle ou pour moi, mais il était certain, que la juger ferait de moi l'être le plus méprisable du continent Américain. Rien de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer ne pouvait être pire que ce que moi j'avais pu faire. Non rien. _

- Je t'écoute ma belle, mais si tu veux du temps, prends-le.

- Non Edward, j'ai besoin de te le dire, je ne supporte plus de devoir porter tout ça en moi toute seule. Tu dois savoir, je dois te dire la vérité… mais j'ai tellement peur…

Je la rassurai du mieux que je pouvais, caressant son visage du bout des doigts, murmurant des mots apaisants à son oreille et lui montrant par mon regard que rien ne devait l'effrayer, que j'étais là et que plus jamais elle ne serait seule.

- Je … je l'ai fait Edward.

Elle baissa son visage, honteuse et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.

- Tu ne dis rien, tu vois je savais que tu allais me détester, éclata-t-elle en sanglot.

- Oh Tanya non je ne te déteste pas, je ne vois simplement pas de quoi tu me parles, c'est tout, pardonne-moi.

- Edward je te parle du fait que j'ai franchi le pas avec Mike, je t'ai déshonoré, je suis la…

- Edward, Tanya venez-vite, nous avons de la visite, nous interrompit ma sœur, entrant en furie dans ma salle de musique, stoppant tout mouvement, restant stoïque devant le tableau que nous lui offrions Tanya et moi.

La seule pensée qui eut le temps de me traverser l'esprit avant que cette dernière ne débarque fut que je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle s'était mise à douter de moi, à avoir peur d'être abandonnée.

**xXx**

* * *

Chapitre de transition encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Quelques petites révélations, les grandes arrivent je vous rassure !

Et oui c'était bien Emmett l'acheteur, la plupart d'entre vous avait vu juste ! Bravo.

**Sinon une idée de qui arrive ? Vous me connaissez assez depuis 13 chapitres pour deviner que ce n'est pas Emmett, Rosalie et Bella ce serai bien trop simple bien sûr !  
**

La première qui trouve, en dehors de mes chéries bien sûr, je promets l'avant première du chapitre 14 dés qu'il sera écrit à cette personne.

**Et à votre avis comment va réagir Edward une fois seul avec elle fasse à sa révélation ? Et que pensez-vous de Tanya ?**

Alors dites-moi tout encore une fois, le bien comme le mauvais. Parce que oui le mauvais c'est ce qui permet aussi de faire avancer les choses, quand c'est construit bien sûr.

Pour vous faire une idée de ma Tanya, photo sur mon profil.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Tendrement

So.


	14. Chapter 14 : Des passés si présents

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout frais avec des **révélations** assez attendues, j'espère qu'elles seront à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez !

Pas de grand blabla, juste un immense merci à vous toutes qui me laissaient des reviews et à celles qui me mettent en alerte.

Petit message aux anonymes, inscrivez-vous que je puisse vous répondre, Nessie j'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre, merci à vous, vous êtes géniales.

Ce chapitre est pour ma** Dri** qui fête aujourd'hui ces 30 ans et qui nous rejoint dans notre merveilleux monde ! **Dri je t'adore, merci à toi pour tout ce qu'on fait ensemble** !

Aujourd'hui je garde le Capitaine un peu pour moi par contre je prête Emmett à **Mumu** qui en a bien besoin !

Une immense pensée pour ma **Lu et ma Sandra** qui passent des moments difficiles, j'espère que ce chapitre saura le temps de la lecture vous apporter un peu de réconfort !

**Béa **merci pour ta rapidité, je t'adore ma douce !

A gros bisous à mes Tpa adorées, aux filles de Tf !

**xXx**

Personne n'a trouvé qui arrivait à la fin du chapitre précédent, je vous laisse donc le découvrir !

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 14**

**Des passés si présents**

**xXx**

_Je n'eus pas le temps d'écouter la réponse d'Emmett, un frisson prit possession de mon corps, des tremblements secouèrent mon organisme et ma vue se brouilla, laissant place_ à un voile noir.

**xXx**

Alors que quelqu'un passait un linge humide sur mon front, j'essayai de me remémorer ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Mais tout ce qui m'apparaissait était le visage d'Edward Cullen. Ses yeux verts me fixaient, brillant de haine à mon encontre, alors qu'un sourire sournois était gravé sur ses lèvres. Je frissonnai et sentis la sueur couler sur ma peau. J'avais peur. Et puis une voix lointaine effaça cette image douloureuse de ma tête et tout me revint. Je m'étais évanouie alors que j'apprenais que les personnes pour qui j'allais devoir travailler avaient certainement un lien avec lui, familial de surcroit. Lui qui m'avait enlevé ma vie, lui qui m'avait arrachée à mes racines, lui, qui malgré tout, avait – l'espace d'un instant – fait naître en moi une guerre de sentiments plus extrêmes les uns que les autres.

La voix s'amplifia et le linge descendit plus bas sur mon visage, s'arrêtant sur mon cou, caressant le haut de mon buste. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais à peine mes paupières furent elles soulevées que je les refermai. La lumière de plusieurs bougies m'éblouit.

- Mademoiselle Bella ? Entendis-je appeler une voix féminine près de moi. Mademoiselle Bella vous m'entendez ?

Je me forçai à décoller mes paupières de mes yeux et y réussis après plusieurs vaines tentatives. Ma vue était brouillée et le nuage de coton fit place à un visage inconnu. Une jeune fille - qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans - se tenait au dessus de moi, une serviette éponge à la main et me souriait.

- Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée. C'est Madame Rosalie et Monsieur Emmett qui vont être heureux. Je vais aller les prévenir, ils se faisaient tant de souci pour vous. Je vais aussi vous apporter de quoi vous restaurer, vous devez mourir de faim. Vous verrez, ma mère est la meilleure cuisinière de la région, il n'y en a pas d'aussi douée à moins de dix miles.

Le temps que j'assimile ce qui se déroulait devant moi, que je réagisse face à ce petit corps jovial et tout excité qu'était la jeune fille, elle avait disparu de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais et refermé la porte derrière elle.

Nous n'étions plus chez les Hale, c'était certain. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais ressemblait à ma chambre d'enfant. Le mobilier était en bois sombre - certainement pas un bois noble – et le strict minimum composait cette petite chambre. Elle était néanmoins chaleureuse. Un feu régnait en maître dans la cheminée et les flammes vacillantes happèrent mon regard. Je ne savais pas où nous étions, ni comment j'étais arrivée ici, mais je savais au moins qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient présents. Se pouvait-il que nous soyons déjà chez eux ? Se pouvait-il qu'Edward soit quelque part dans cette maison ? A cette pensée mon cœur s'accéléra et je sentis le malaise revenir. Je respirai fort, me concentrant sur mon souffle et réussis à me calmer. Mais pour combien de temps ?

Un léger coup donné à la porte me fit sursauter et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le visage de Rosalie.

Elle se précipita vers moi et m'étreignit fortement.

- Mon dieu Bella, tu vas bien. Je me suis inquiétée tu sais. Mais comment vas-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ? Veux-tu que je fasse chercher un médecin ?

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de fendre mon visage tellement ses bavardages allaient à une vitesse excessive, me privant de tout espoir d'arriver à lui répondre. Au vu de mes lèvres en mouvements, elle se figea.

- Ne te moque pas Isabella. Je me suis vraiment inquiétée pour toi. Dis-moi ce qui t'a mise dans cet état au lieu de rire à mes dépens.

A ce moment précis, mon visage se départit de tout sourire. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ? Avais-je envie de lui dire la vérité, ne pas lui mentir ? Bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prendrait-elle si elle savait ? Une fille de petites mœurs, de petite vertu, une prostituée et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait cette vision de moi. Comment pourrait-elle accepter qu'une fille comme moi, une fille bafouée, déshonorée puisse l'aider dans sa tâche d'élever son enfant ? Une fille qui s'était laissée violer, battre, enfermer et vendre et qui malgré tout avait une certaine attirance physique envers son ravisseur. Elle me prendrait pour une folle, me ferait interner dans un asile et certainement plus encore si je lui disais que le responsable était apparemment apparenté avec son mari. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas lui dire la vérité. Le mensonge ou l'incompréhension était le mieux. Enfin je l'espérais.

- Je… je ne sais pas Rosalie. Tout à coup ma tête s'est mise à tourner, ma vue s'est brouillée et après je me suis réveillée ici.

J'osais croire que j'avais été convaincante. Mes talents de comédienne n'étaient pas de plus glorieux. J'avais pu les tester régulièrement auprès de Lauren, mais jamais je n'en avais eu le moindre résultat. En y réfléchissant bien, peut être était-ce aussi simplement parce que Lauren même si elle m'avait crue, n'en avait que faire. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Rosalie et vis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, un air suspicieux sur le visage. Mes talents étaient vraiment infimes.

- Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est de Madame Hale nous disant au revoir et puis j'ai été prise de frissons. Je suis désolée Rosalie, je ne voulais pas retarder votre retour chez vous.

Ma voix était implorante, histoire de faire passer mon mensonge plus facilement, mais je savais que même si elle ne me reprenait pas, elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue par mes dires.

- Ne sois pas désolée Bella, nous aurions de toute façon fait cet arrêt. Nous sommes dans l'auberge d'un ami des parents d'Emmett. Nous t'avons conduite ici inconsciente et tu as dormi une journée complète. Mais maintenant que tu es réveillée, nous allons pouvoir reprendre la route. Il y a de fortes probabilités pour que nous arrivions de nuit, mais demain je te présenterai notre famille. Je suis impatiente que tu fasses connaissance avec Alice et Tanya, je suis sûre qu'elles vont t'aimer.

Je la remerciai intérieurement de ne pas essayer de chercher à savoir. Je ne voulais pas la blesser en lui racontant la vérité, mais je voulais aussi me préserver. J'avais été amenée en Amérique de force, mais j'avais réussi à trouver une famille accueillante, beaucoup plus que ne l'était la mienne, alors je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Et même si Edward Cullen faisait parti de leur famille, combien de possibilité y avait-il pour qu'ils vivent dans la même maison ? Et puis même, que pourrait-il me faire ? Je savais que les siens étaient contre l'esclavage, contre toute sorte d'avilissement, Emmett me l'avait bien fait comprendre lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas dévoiler la façon dont il m'avait achetée. J'étais donc presque certaine que si moi je n'abordais pas le sujet auprès des Cullen, lui ne s'en vanterai pas non plus.

Un petit coup frappé à la porte interrompit mon monologue intérieur. Rosalie se dirigea vers cette dernière et fit entrer la jeune fille de mon réveil, un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

- Merci Kate, tu peux le poser sur la table et nous laisser, je dois encore m'entretenir avec Isabella en privé, lui ordonna Rosalie.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle déposa le plateau surchargé en victuailles sur une petite table située au milieu de la chambre et sortit, nous laissant de nouveau seules, Rosalie et moi.

Mon estomac, à présent bien réveillé par la merveilleuse odeur s'échappant du plateau, se manifesta de façon indécente, me faisant rougir de honte. Rosalie se mit à rire, ce qui me permit de me détendre et de la rejoindre dans l'hilarité.

- Tu ferais bien de venir te restaurer Bella avant qu'Emmett ne sente les émanations alléchantes de ton repas.

Je me levai donc et vins m'asseoir à table.

Le silence nous entourait depuis un moment, lorsque Rosalie reprit la parole, me surprenant.

- Bella, je sais que l'on ne se connait que depuis deux jours, enfin plutôt une journée si l'on ne compte pas celle où tu as dormi, mais j'aimerais que tu puisses me faire confiance. J'aimerais que tu aies foi en moi…

Elle cessa un moment, jaugeant ma réaction, mais je ne dis rien, attendant de voir où elle voulait en venir.

- Je vois bien dans ton regard qu'il y a une grande souffrance en toi…

Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer, les larmes n'étaient pas loin, mais je les refoulai le plus qu'il m'était possible, je ne devais pas craquer. Jamais personne ne m'avait plu parler avec autant de douceur que Sue et Papa avant qu'il ne meure. Et je me sentis mal. Mal de mentir, mal de ne lui répondre, mal de ne pouvoir être ce qu'elle attendait de moi.

- Sache que le jour où tu voudras me parler, le jour où tu chercheras quelqu'un à qui confier cette douleur qui te ronge, je serai là. Je t'écouterai Bella.

Elle se leva abruptement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mais pour le moment dépêche-toi de manger, je vais dire à Emmett de faire charger la voiture. Nous partirons dès que tu auras fini. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais j'ai trop hâte de te présenter à sa sœur et sa future belle-sœur, elles vont t'adorer.

La fin de sa phrase ne me parvint que dans un murmure rieur, n'assurant qu'une présence spectrale, le corps de ma maîtresse n'étant déjà plus dans la chambre.

Tandis que je déjeunais, mes pensées recommencèrent à voguer vers les yeux verts et le corps de marbre de mon ravisseur. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, malgré toutes les façons dont il m'avait traitée, le seul fait de l'imaginer faisait naître en moi une pléiade de sentiments s'affrontant les uns les autres. La colère se disputait à l'envie, la honte au besoin et la vengeance au désir. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais et ce dont j'avais envie. Il m'avait fait me perdre. J'étais même – par sa faute – passée du statut de jeune fille honnête à celui de jeune fille bafouée et menteuse.

Je soupirai.

Et pourtant, j'étais heureuse. Bien sûr pas aussi heureuse que mes rêves d'enfant me l'avaient fait croire, mais j'allais avoir un toit au dessus de moi – qui plus est apparemment plutôt assez conséquent -, j'avais retrouvé une famille qui paraissait plutôt aimante et une maîtresse qui semblait vouloir devenir plus une amie, alors que désirer de plus. Plus jamais je n'avais osé espérer tout ça dans ma vie, depuis la mort de Papa. Je ne devais donc pas tout gâcher. Et même si Edward Cullen faisait partie de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi, je saurais me taire et garder mes distances. Je saurais oublier cette haine et ce désir qu'il faisait naître en moi. Ma poitrine se serra et même si je voulais me faire croire que tout ce que j'avais vécu le mois passé pouvait disparaître d'un seul claquement de doigt, mon cœur, lui, savait que ce serait difficile. J'avais peur. Peur de l'avenir, peur de ce qu'il allait vraiment advenir de moi, si le Capitaine était apparenté à Emmett, peur de le revoir, peur de mes réactions, peur de mes sentiments, peur de sa vengeance. La couleur sombre de ses yeux et les traits de son visage tirés par la haine la dernière fois que je l'avais vu étaient beaucoup trop présents en moi pour que je ne me sente rassurée, même si Rosalie et Emmett faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour moi.

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

A demi allongé sur le canapé en cuir de ma salle de musique, les yeux plongés dans la peinture ornant le plafond, un verre de bourbon à la main, je me remémorais la soirée de la veille : les révélations de Tanya et la discussion qui s'en suivit réveillant mes blessures les plus profondes ainsi que l'arrivée impromptue de mon cousin.

**xXx**

**Flash back**

_Tanya venait de m'annoncer qu'elle s'était offerte à Mike et c'était comme si on m'avait tiré dans le dos. Comme si quelqu'un enfonçait encore plus profondément le poignard que j'avais déjà dans le cœur. Ses aveux n'étaient en rien une surprise, je savais qu'un jour tout cela arriverait, c'était écrit, c'était d'une telle évidence, mais pas déjà, pas sitôt. Ce qui me fit mal, ce qui me blessa, ne fut rien d'autre que la jalousie que j'éprouvais. Je n'étais pas jaloux de Mike, j'étais seulement envieux de Tanya. _

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit et quelque part ce fût mieux. Je devais réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas la blesser et étant moi-même à l'instant meurtri, je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien sortir de bien d'une discussion à chaud. Alice était alors arrivée comme un messie, même si je n'aspirais qu'à une seule chose : me retrouver seul. Je ne voulais voir personne et surtout pas celui qui venait d'arriver._

_Nous la suivîmes tout de même jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison, allant accueillir notre visiteur. _

_- Edward cher cousin, quel plaisir de te revoir._

_Il lâchait ma main pour me donner l'accolade, tandis que ma mère prit la parole._

_- Alec, mon chéri, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? _

_S'avançant vers ma mère, il l'embrassa sur les joues._

_- Ma tante comme je suis heureux de vous revoir. En fait il se trouve que dans deux semaines je fais un stage avec le médecin légiste de Charlotte…_

_- Le Docteur Home ? S'exalta ma mère._

_- Oui c'est bien ça ma tante. Le docteur Home a accepté de me prendre en stage pour terminer mon cycle scolaire. Si j'obtiens une bonne appréciation, alors je serais à mon tour médecin légiste._

_Mon cousin avait vingt-six ans et était la fierté de sa famille. Son père Caïus, frère du mien, avait été retrouvé mort un soir d'hiver 1789, couvert de blessures multiples. Il était sheriff et tout le comté avait été très peiné par sa mort. Mort restée inexpliquée aujourd'hui encore. Le sheriff adjoint et ses hommes n'avaient rien trouvé sur les lieux ou durant leur enquête. L'affaire avait donc été classée. Mais depuis ce jour, Alec s'était promis de rendre son père fier de lui. Il avait ainsi décidé de devenir médecin légiste. Il n'y en avait que trop peu, disait-il, et pour lui, cela expliquait la raison du flop de l'enquête concernant son père. Celui qui s'était occupé de Caïus, avait fait le minimum, n'aidant en rien l'adjoint qui menait les recherches._

_- Oh mon dieu mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle, c'est ton oncle qui va être fier. Le docteur Home est un de ses amis, il pourra lui parler de toi j'en suis certaine._

_- Non non non ma tante, j'aimerais ne devoir ma réussite qu'à mes compétences, sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr. _

_- Mais tu ne m'offenses pas, je comprends très bien et c'est tout à ton honneur de surcroit. Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite surtout pas à demander de l'aide à Carlisle, il sera ravi de pouvoir t'aider, surtout qu'aucun de ses deux fils n'a voulu prendre sa relève, finit-elle tout en me regardant de biais avec son sourire qui voulait dire « ton père est fier de toi mais il aurait aimé que tu suives ses traces. »_

_- Maman, soupirai-je exaspéré par ses reproches sous-entendus et surtout pas sa façon d'accueillir Alec comme un demi-dieu._

_- Très bien, très bien, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Il n'empêche que votre père aurait été encore plus fier de toi et d'Emmett si l'un de vous était devenu médecin comme Alec, même si médecin légiste n'est pas vraiment être médecin, sans vouloir te froisser Alec._

_Une main se posa sur ma hanche et un frisson me parcourut._

_- Edward tu ne me présentes pas ?_

_La voix de Tanya m'avait rappelé sa présence._

_- Bien sûr que si mon ange. Alec je te présente Tanya ma fiancée, Tanya voilà Alec mon cousin._

_Ce dernier prit possession de la main de mon amie et y posa délicatement ses lèvres._

_- Enchanté, bredouilla-t-il, vous êtes vraiment ravissante, dommage que votre cœur appartienne déjà à ce cher Edward. D'ailleurs qu'est-il advenu de ta première fiancée ? Elisabeth je crois ?_

_Un voile de froid parcourut toutes les personnes présentes dans le hall d'entrée et le silence se figea pendant quelques secondes qui parurent durer une éternité._

_Ma mère brisa le silence, suivie de ma sœur. Le soulagement se lut sur tous les visages. Malheureusement, mes blessures venaient de refaire surface. Il me suffisait d'entendre son prénom pour que mon cœur ne se perde dans un abîme sans fond._

_- Bien et si nous passions au salon attendre Jasper et Carlisle. _

_- Oh oui c'est une très bonne idée mère, ainsi Alec tu pourras nous raconter ce que tu viens faire à Escada._

**Fin flash back**

**xXx**

Je me levai de mon canapé et allai m'assoir à mon bureau. J'ouvris l'un des tiroirs et en sortis un cadre ainsi que la lettre que je posais sur le cuir de mon écritoire. Je la regardai, l'admirai. Elle était si belle. Le portrait ne lui rendait même pas assez hommage, trouvais-je. Nous étions si heureux, nous aurions pu l'être encore plus. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle poussée à devenir l'homme que j'étais aujourd'hui ? L'homme sans cœur, l'homme brisé, l'homme qui prenait les femmes et les jetait, l'homme qui abandonnait la femme qu'il aimait et qui allait empêcher le bonheur de la femme qui le soutenait, par lâcheté.

- Tanya, murmurai-je entre deux râles muets, Isabella, pardonnez-moi toutes les deux, tout est de sa faute, tout, je suis désolé. Tellement désolé.

Je regardai Elisabeth dans les yeux. Son regard bleu, puissant, me fixait, sans ciller. Son sourire discret, m'était adressé mais au lieu de réchauffer mon corps comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, il me donna la nausée. Je m'adressai à elle.

- Je te hais Elisabeth, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Tu m'as fait devenir un homme méprisable. Je te hais tu entends et « haïr » n'est pas un mot encore assez fort pour te dire à quel point tu me répugnes. Mais tout ceci est terminé. Je tire un trait. Je te raye de ma vie. Après tout tu m'avais déjà rayé de la tienne bien avant cette esquisse, à mon tour maintenant de le faire.

La colère me gagnait de plus en plus et je n'arrivais plus à la contenir. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, le cadre alla se briser dans le manteau de la cheminée et je regardai les flammes lécher les coups de fusain et déformer le visage de mon démon intérieur.

Un sentiment de plénitude fit soudainement éruption en moi. La haine éprouvée un instant auparavant disparut. Je me retournai en direction de la porte et y vis Tanya. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Son regard brillait, mais ses traits étaient tirés. Il fallait dire que la nuit précédente n'avait pas été de tout repos et je la connaissais assez pour savoir que ses paupières n'avaient pas du se fermer bien longtemps.

Le dîner s'était passé sans encombre. Mon père et Jasper nous avaient rejoints. La discussion s'était axée sur la venue d'Alec. Il avait demandé à séjourner à Escada pendant toute la durée de son stage et mes parents s'étaient empressés de lui répondre qu'il était ici chez lui. Ce qui ne me rassurait pas. Je n'avais jamais vraiment accroché avec mon cousin. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il nous jalousait. A l'époque, il avait même essayé de me voler Elisabeth. En vain bien sûr, mais le fait qu'il ait tenté de lui faire la cour alors qu'il nous savait fiancés m'avait mis hors de moi. Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Puisque de toute façon, elle avait fini par me quitter.

Tanya qui s'était avancée vers moi et avait posé sa main sur ma joue rompit le silence qui nous entourait.

- Edward tu vas bien ? Tu es parti si précipitamment après le dîner.

Après ce que je lui avais dit et fait la veille, elle était encore là, près de moi. Même si je n'avais pas vraiment encore pris ma décision, je savais qu'elle attendait que je lui parle. Que je lui donne ma réponse. Mais il était trop tôt, j'avais encore besoin de temps.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est près de huit heures après midi*. Il y a plus d'une heure que tu es enfermé ici. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- J'avais juste besoin de m'isoler encore un peu.

- Je comprends Edward, j'aimerais seulement que tu arrives à te confier à moi. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ronge en plus de ton passé et d'Elisabeth. Quelque chose dont tu as peur et je me sens démunie. Je voudrais t'aider mais tu ne me laisses pas les moyens de le faire. Permets-moi de partager ta souffrance, s'il te plait.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et la peine qu'ils reflétaient m'arracha le cœur. Je n'aimais pas la faire souffrir. Elle avait une telle bonté en elle. Mais il était hors de question que je ne partage ma douleur avec elle. Je lui avais fait assez de peine la veille au soir lorsque je lui avais dit que je devrais réfléchir. Son regard à ce moment là s'était éteint et son sourire fané, mais je n'avais pas pu lui répondre autre chose. Même si je ne souhaitais que son bonheur, à ce moment là j'étais trop jaloux pour le lui accorder alors que moi…

- Edward ?

- Tout va bien, j'ai juste encore besoin d'un peu de temps, d'être seul, de digérer tes paroles. S'il te plait.

Elle soupira. Le désespoir qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant s'ouït dans son souffle.

- Très bien je te laisse. Bonne nuit Edward.

Elle ôta sa main de ma joue et déposa un baiser à sa place avant de me tourner le dos et de sortir.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Je détestais être cet homme arrogant et sans compassion que j'avais l'impression d'être. Cet homme brutal qui faisait peur.

Le besoin de m'évader se fit sentir et je décidai de me mettre au piano. Jouer me permettait depuis toujours de fuir. Fuir mes obligations, fuir ma souffrance, me fuir moi-même.

Je posai mes doigts sur l'ivoire de mon instrument et une mélodie se diffusa dans la pièce, m'emportant avec elle. Je ne savais même pas ce que je jouais, mes doigts caressaient les touches, passant de l''une à l'autre d'eux-mêmes, je me contentais simplement de me laisser bercer par la musique.

Les notes sereines qui emplissaient l'espace m'entrainèrent de nouveau dans les méandres de mes pensées. Tanya et notre discussion de la veille étaient au centre de mes préoccupations. J'avais promis de réfléchir à sa proposition et c'est ce que j'allais faire.

**xXx**

**Flash back**

_Nous étions encore tous assis à table malgré la fin du repas. Ma sœur n'arrêtait pas de se mouvoir sur son fauteuil depuis quelques minutes et cela m'exaspérait. Lorsqu'elle était dans cet état c'est qu'elle avait quelques idées derrière la tête. Cette fois-ci ne dérogea pas à la règle._

_- Papa, maman, ne pourrions-nous pas faire un bal pour l'arrivée d'Alec à Escada ? Cela nous permettrait de le présenter à la société de Charlotte et puis il y a trop longtemps que nous n'avons organisé une fête._

_Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas du tout de la part de ma sœur ? _

_Un bal ? Je n'avais aucunement envie de participer à un événement de la sorte et encore moins chez moi. Rencontrer toutes les soi-disant personnalités de la haute bourgeoisie, ces pique-assiettes ne venant que pour fanfaronner et cancaner sur les voisins pourtant tant appréciés, me donnait la nausée. _

_- Alice, répondis-je exaspéré, Alec fait parti du même monde que nous il n'a aucunement besoin d'un bal pour être présenté, il connait déjà tout le gratin !_

_- Tu es vraiment un rabat-joie Edward, marmonna-t-elle tout en balayant l'air devant moi de sa main. Maman s'il vous plait ? Minauda-t-elle._

_Ma mère tourna son regard interrogateur vers mon père._

_- Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée Carlisle, qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Je soupirai. Je savais avant même qu'il ne réponde qu'un bal aurait lieu ici dans quelques jours. Il ne pouvait jamais rien refusé aux deux femmes de sa vie. Il me faudrait donc trouvé une esquive pour ne pas y assister._

_- C'est une très bonne idée, allez-y préparez-nous un bal !_

_Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase que ma sœur bondit de son fauteuil pour aller l'embrasser et se mit à sautiller tout autour de nous._

_Mon père l'interrompit._

_- Bien ! Messieurs allons au fumoir entre hommes et laissons ces dames parler décoration et chiffons. Un verre de Brandy et un cigare rien de mieux après un festin tel que le nôtre._

_Nous nous levâmes tous de table et nous dirigeâmes vers le salon des hommes tandis que les femmes allaient dans celui des dames. Tanya avant de suivre ma mère et ma sœur, se pencha vers moi._

_- Nous devons parler Edward. S'il te plait. Me supplia-t-elle._

_- Plus tard Tanya, plus tard. La repoussai-je._

_Elle soupira et s'écarta de moi pour rejoindre Alice et ma mère, tandis que je gagnais le fumoir._

_Nous discutâmes, enfin plutôt ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, de médecine et de l'exploitation et j'écoutais, perdu dans mes pensées. A plusieurs reprises ils me posèrent des questions et j'acquiesçai. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur leurs paroles. Tanya et sa révélation empoisonnaient mon cerveau. Je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre. Déjà pendant le repas, je m'étais abstenu à plusieurs reprises de sortir de table avec elle pour pouvoir discuter, mais là il fallait que je le fasse. Elle avait raison nous devions parler. _

_Je me levai, pris congé de mon père, de Jasper et d'Alec et me dirigeai vers le salon des dames. Je frappai et entrai cherchant Tanya du regard. Ma mère comprenant ce que je voulais me dit qu'elle ne les avait pas suivies, qu'elle était allée s'isoler._

_Je les quittai non sans les embrasser et leur souhaiter une bonne nuit puis m'orientai là où je savais qu'elle serait. Comme prévu, elle était à son bureau, griffonnant sur son cahier fétiche. Elle leva le visage vers moi et referma la couverture en cuir de son carnet._

_Alors que j'avais plein de choses à lui dire, le silence se fit et nous attendîmes que l'autre commence. _

_- Edward…_

_- Tanya…_

_Nous avions tous les deux parlé en même temps. Un sourire traversa nos deux visages . Nous étions souvent sur la même cadence et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais mon sourire se fana presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu. J'éprouvais une sorte de colère envers elle. _

_- Vas-y je t'en pris, me dit-elle._

_Je respirai profondément, de sorte à évacuer un peu de la rancœur qui grandissait en moi et me lançai._

_- Comment Tanya ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_

_Toujours assise derrière son bureau, je la vis blêmir d'un coup et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mon cœur se serra, mais pas assez pour me faire retirer ce que je venais de dire et ce que j'allais continuer à faire._

_- Je veux dire, je sais que tu aimes Mike, je sais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que tu pouvais continuer à le voir, mais je n'étais pas là Tanya et tu as couché avec lui alors que j'étais absent et si quelqu'un vous avez vu, dis-moi qu'aurais-tu dis ? _

_- Edward je…_

_- Je n'ai pas fini alors ne me coupe pas la parole veux-tu après tout je suis ton FIANCE et tu es à moi, tu comprends ? A moi !_

_Je m'étais rapproché du bureau et cognais mes poings contre le bois. La colère emplissait mon corps entier pour de bon et je ne me contrôlais plus. Je voyais bien qu'elle était effrayée mais je devais lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Après tout elle me le devait bien._

_- Et ma réputation tu y as pensé ?. Edward Cullen après avoir été abandonné sur l'autel lors de ses précédentes fiançailles voit ses dernières le faire cocufier. _

_Elle pleurait maintenant à flots, mais elle le méritait, je n'éprouvais aucune sorte de pitié pour elle. Elle m'avait trahi. Je m'approchais d'elle mais elle m'esquiva en se levant. Plus rapide qu'elle je la plaquais contre l'un des murs, maintenant son cou de la main gauche tandis que mon poing droit alla s'abattre sur les pierres à côté de son visage. Une douleur lancinante m'arracha un gémissement, mais la haine à son encontre fut plus forte que la souffrance. Elle devait payer pour son affront. _

_- Tu n'es qu'une traînée Elisabeth ! Une catin de première ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça espèce de petite putain !_

_Un cri surgit du tréfonds de sa gorge. _

_- Edward arrête, je t'en prie, Edward tu me fais mal, je t'en prie arrête ! _

_Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules et elle me secoua. _

_- Edward regarde-moi ! Edward je ne suis pas Elisabeth, je suis Tanya…_

_- Tanya murmurais-je._

_- Oui Edward c'est moi Tanya, regarde, je suis là…_

_- Tanya, répétais-je._

_Puis tout à coup je pris conscience de ce qui venait de se passer et l'envie de vider mon estomac se fit sentir. Je courus en direction de la baie vitrée, en ouvris les portes avec fracas et rejetai le contenu de mon ventre._

_Une main froide se posa sur mon front, me faisant un bien fou. Une voix douce me murmura des mots tendres et un bras aimant m'aida à me soulever pour me conduire sur le sofa ornant la pièce. Je m'allongeai alors que Tanya disparaissait pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une bassine d'eau et un linge. Linge qu'elle humidifia et passa sur mon visage. _

_Sans un mot, sans la moindre lueur de rancœur au fond de ses yeux elle prit soin de moi pendant quelques minutes. Me sentant revigoré et surtout beaucoup plus lucide je repris la parole en repoussant sa main._

_- Arrête, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je suis désolé Tanya, tellement désolé. J'ai failli te… te frapper… j'ai honte… je…_

_- Edward tu n'étais pas toi et je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que tu te débarrasses de tes fantômes. _

_- Je… je ne peux pas…_

_Elle avait raison encore une fois. Non seulement par la faute d'Elisabeth j'avais failli battre mon amie mais en plus j'avais fait subir les pires atrocités à Isabella. Et à tant d'autres. Isabella… _

_- Bien sûr que si tu le peux Edward, mais le veux-tu ? As-tu seulement le courage de vouloir faire ton bonheur ? Depuis que l'on se connait tu vis dans la souffrance d'un passé Edward. Il serait peut être bon que tu arrêtes de regarder en arrière et que tu te donnes les moyens d'avancer. De construire ton bonheur. _

_Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais muet devant toutes ces vérités. Elle voyait toujours juste en ce qui me concernait, mais je ne pouvais pas oublier comme ça. Je me refusais d'être heureux. Comment pourrais-je l'être après tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? Comment pourrais-je l'être après tout ce que j'avais fait ? Aujourd'hui je ne le méritais pas ce bonheur. _

_- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais c'est faux Edward, tu as droit à ta part de bonheur toi aussi. Tu te flagelles depuis cinq ans maintenant, il est temps de laisser entrer la lumière dans ta vie. Il est temps que tu t'ouvres à l'amour. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour Mike, que de me voir heureuse te blesse. Mais je l'aime Edward et si je voulais que tu saches que nous avions franchi le pas c'est parce que j'ai pris une décision. Elisabeth t'empêche de vivre ta vie et je m'apprête à faire de même, alors je veux que nous rompions nos fiançailles._

_Sa phrase fût comme un troupeau de pur sang qui venait de me terrasser au sol. Rompre nos fiançailles ? Pourquoi ? Qu'allais-je devenir sans elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas elle aussi m'abandonner. Je ne m'en remettrais définitivement pas. C''était impossible. J'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés, besoin de sa présence pour me rassurer._

_- Nooooooon ! Tu ne peux pas me quitter Tanya. Nous avons promis, tu as promis d'être avec moi. Je te laisserai toute la liberté que tu veux, je ne serai pas un frein à ton amour pour Mike, je te le jure, mais tu ne peux pas m'abandonner. Pas toi ! Je t'en prie !_

_Jamais je n'avais supplié qui que soit, mais là il le fallait. Si elle me quittait, ma vie en serait ruinée. Bien sûr qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs mais son amitié, sa tendresse étaient tout ce qui me raccrochait à la vie. Et puis l'amour ce n'était pas pour moi. Le destin me l'avait prouvé à deux reprises. _

_- Edward je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, il faut que tu vives tu m'entends. Avec moi à tes côtés tu ne pourras jamais le faire. Je suis un frein à ton bonheur. _

_Mon esprit vagabondait dans tous les coins de mon cerveau. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Des centaines d'images se pavanaient devant mes yeux. Elisabeth, Tanya, Isabella, des sourires, des pleurs, des cris, mon désespoir, des étreintes consenties ou non, des instants de félicité, de bonheur et d'autres moins glorieux. Ma vie entière défilait sous mes paupières. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, je ne voulais plus penser, j'aurais souhaité être mort pour ne pas avoir à revivre encore et encore ces souvenirs qui me hantaient._

_Elle prit mon visage entre ses deux mains et m'obligea à lui faire face. A la regarder dans les yeux. A affronter ses choix._

_- Edward tu m'aimes comme une sœur n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Je ne pouvais lui répondre, les mots restaient bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Mais j'hochai la tête. Bien sûr que je l'aimais d'un amour fraternel, elle le savait, pourquoi cette question ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?_

_- Et tu as dit que tu voulais mon bonheur._

_J'acquiesçai._

_- Alors mon bonheur est auprès de Mike. Je l'aime. Je lui ai donné ma vertu, je lui donnerais ma vie._

_- Tu… tu ne peux pas, réussis-je à murmurer, tes parents ? Que vont-ils dire ? Ils vont te bannir de leur vie Tanya. Et moi… que vais-je devenir ? As-tu seulement pensé à moi et à tous ceux que ce mariage arrangeait, as-tu pensé à mes parents ?_

_- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'égoïste Edward, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps…_

_- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, je vou…_

_- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. Mais sache que j'ai pensé à eux justement et à toi encore plus. Edward tu ne seras jamais heureux avec moi et crois-tu que tes parents ne veulent pas que ton bonheur ? Crois-tu que ta mère est aveugle et qu'elle ne voit pas que nous deux ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une forte amitié. Elle est venue me parler Edward et même si au début en voulant nous marier ils ont cru qu'on arriverait à s'aimer, tes parents ne sont pas stupides et voient très bien que c'est impossible. _

_- Tu veux dire qu'elle sait pour Mike ?_

_- Non bien sûr que non ! Je veux simplement que tu comprennes qu'elle s'est rendue compte que notre mariage était voué à l'échec en ce qui concerne les sentiments. _

_- Est-ce que Mike est au courant de ça ? Est-ce qu'il sait que tu veux rompre notre pacte ?_

_- Oui il le sait. Et il est prêt à m'épouser Edward. _

_- Mais ta famille et la sienne ne voudront jamais vous laisser faire. Ses parents sont les rivaux politiques des tiens Tanya. Avez-vous perdu la tête tous les deux ? Notre arrangement même s'il était bancal, vous permettait de vivre votre histoire. Je ne comprends pas comment en l'espace de quelques mois comment tu as pu changer d'avis à ce point._

_- Nous sommes prêts à nous mettre nos familles à dos. Je suis prête à être reniée des miens pour vivre avec l'homme que j'aime. Oh Edward j'espérais tellement que tu acceptes, que tu me comprennes._

_Elle s'était levée et dirigée vers la baie vitrée de la pièce. Elle colla son front sur la vitre. Je regardais la tristesse de ses traits dans son reflet. Ma poitrine se serra. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait vivre avec l'amour de sa vie. Bien sûr qu'elle était prête à tout pour être heureuse mais ne savait-elle pas que le bonheur est éphémère. Ne savait-elle pas que l'amour n'existe que dans les romans ? Ne savait-elle pas qu'aimer finit toujours par une trahison ? _

_Je me levai à mon tour et la rejoignis. Une fois à sa hauteur je la fis tourner vers moi et la pris dans mes bras. Posant mon menton sur sa douce chevelure, je la berçai._

_- Je ne voulais pas te blesser mon ange, mais es-tu vraiment sûre de ses sentiments ? Je veux dire, très bien il t'aime, tu t'es offerte à lui et maintenant qu'il t'a eu dans son lit, n'as-tu pas peur qu'il te rejette ?_

_Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle me repoussa et une brûlure fulgurante prit possession de ma joue. Elle venait de me gifler. La force avec laquelle elle y était allée m'avait fait reculer et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait marqué au fer à bétail chaud._

_- Je te déteste Edward ! Tu es tellement jaloux que c'est toi l'égoïste dans cette histoire. Tu sais quoi, tu es tellement malheureux que tu ne supportes pas de voir le bonheur des autres. Mais si tu es malheureux c'est que tu le veux ! _

_Je m'approchai d'elle et tentai de la prendre de nouveau dans mes bras pour la calmer mais elle me repoussa encore une fois et s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_- Je suis déso…_

_- Arrête d'être désolé Edward, je ne supporte plus de te voir t'excuser, de te voir geindre à tout bout de champs, prends-toi en main. Je vais me répéter mais ce sera la dernière fois. Ca fait cinq ans qu'Elisabeth est sortie de ta vie, ça fait cinq ans que tu te blâmes de son départ, mais elle ne reviendra pas Edward. Elle t'a abandonné._

_Mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Elle savait très bien ce que ça me faisait d'en parler, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que personne de ma famille n'abordait plus le sujet, mais apparemment aujourd'hui Tanya avait décidé de me faire souffrir._

_- Je t'interdis de me parler d'elle Tanya, tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle m'a abandonné, tu crois que je…_

_- Justement Edward, je ne le sais que trop. Tu ne cesses de nous le rappeler à longueur de temps. Il serait grand temps que tu l'oublies, que tu laisses le passé où il est et que tu avances. Mais tu ne pourras le faire que lorsque tu en auras fait ton deuil, lorsque tu auras pris conscience qu'elle ne t'a jamais aimé._

_Contre toute attente elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur la marque qu'elle m'avait laissée quelques instants plutôt._

_- Je pensais pouvoir t'aider, réellement, je pensais que tu te rendrais compte que tu gâchais ta vie à mes côtés et que tu allais réaliser tout ce que tu perds. _

_Sa voix s'était radoucie et son corps s'était détendu, mais ses yeux étaient toujours baignés de larmes et je m'en voulais de la rendre malheureuse mais elle avait raison, je n'avais pas fait le deuil d'Elisabeth. Sa trahison était bien trop ancrée en moi pour que je ne reprenne confiance._

_- Mais non tu es trop fier et trop têtu pour te rendre compte que tu es celui qui te rend malheureux, tu es le seul responsable de ton malheur. Et je n'en peux plus, je ne supporte plus de te voir te fustiger. Je veux ton bonheur mais si toi tu ne le veux pas Edward, alors je ne peux rien pour toi. Je ne peux pas te sauver si tu ne le veux pas toi-même. _

_Que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait que je lui dise. Mais ce que je savais c'est qu'elle avait tort. C'est le bonheur lui-même qui se refusait à moi et non l'inverse. Je devais être heureux avec Elisabeth et le jour même de nos noces, elle me quittait. J'aurais pu être heureux avec Bella, mais le jour même d'une vie qui aurait pu peut être nous apporter un futur commun, elle me trahissait. Et maintenant c'était à Tanya de vouloir m'abandonner alors que notre arrangement mutuel aurait pu lui aussi nous apporter le bonheur. Alors non, je ne refusais pas de vivre heureux, c'était une vie heureuse qui ne voulait pas de moi._

_- Bien sûr que je veux être heureux Tanya et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça. _

_- Non Edward tu n'as pas besoin de moi. La seule chose dont tu as réellement besoin c'est de laisser le passé derrière toi et d'avancer. Maintenant, je vais te laisser et aller me coucher, je suis éreintée, fatiguée de tout ça, de ces mensonges, de ces masques que nous portons, de cette vie toute tracée qui s'offre à nous. Je te demande de réfléchir à ma proposition. Je ne changerai pas d'avis et j'irai trouver Mike que tu le veuilles ou non. Mais sache que si nous annulons nos fiançailles d'un commun accord, alors ta famille et la mienne comprendront peut être mieux. Et tu ne seras pas celui qui encore une fois a été abandonné. Je n'aurais pas le mauvais rôle que tu veux me donner. Je t'aime Edward et c'est pour cela que je fais tout ça, pour que tu comprennes que tu as droit à ta part de bonheur toi aussi. _

_Elle retira sa main de ma joue, soupira et partit en direction de la porte sans un regard pour moi. J'aurais pu essayer de la retenir, mais je n'avais plus le courage de me battre. La main sur la poignée, elle stoppa et enfin se tourna vers moi. Son visage était marqué par les lames, ses yeux étaient ternes et sa bouche gonflée par ses pleurs. J'allais m'avancer vers elle quand elle me fit « non » de la tête._

_- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu n'aies pas l'idée de venir me retrouver dans ma chambre ce soir, je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec toi pour aujourd'hui et il serait à mon humble avis préférable que tu penses à tout ce que je viens de te dire. J'espère sincèrement que tu prendras la bonne décision Edward. Ah oui autre chose, sache que Mike m'avait demandé de te quitter et de fuir avec lui bien avant de prendre ma vertu._

_Je restais là, inerte, tournant le dos à la baie vitrée, ne sachant plus quoi penser ni faire. Elle savait que j'aimais ces moments où j'allais la rejoindre dans sa chambre et où je m'asseyais à ses côtés. Moments durant lesquels nous refaisions le monde à notre façon. Ces discussions avec elle étaient un vrai bonheur pour moi. Elle le savait parfaitement. Tout comme elle n'ignorait pas que me refuser l'entrée de sa chambre allait me blesser profondément. En quelque sorte, je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec son choix et je le méritais grandement. Malgré tout, des mots franchirent mes lèvres sans que je ne sache d'où ils venaient ni comment faire pour les retenir._

_- Je réfléchirai Tanya, je t'en fais le serment, je saurai te rendre heureuse d'une façon ou d'une autre, je te le promets._

_Sur ces paroles elle tira la poignée de la porte et sortit._

**Fin flash back**

**xXx**

Stoppant mes doigts, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Tanya. Je devais oublier Elisabeth. Après tout elle l'avait bien fait avec moi, alors pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas ? Et puis, si je voulais avoir un semblant de bonheur avec mon amie, alors je devais laisser le passé derrière moi. J'avais réussi à prendre ma décision. Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir avec Mike. Elle devait rester à mes côtés. Pour elle et pour nos parents. Que serait sa vie à fuir sans un sou en poche ? L'amour quand il est vrai est beau, mais il ne permet pas de vivre. Vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche est impossible. Elle devait le savoir. Je devais lui ouvrir les yeux sur son futur. Peut être que moi je vivais dans un passé trouble qui m'empêchait d'avancer, mais elle, elle vivait dans un futur tout aussi trouble qui la faisait avancer trop vite.

Mais pour cela il me restait une chose d'Elisabeth et je devais m'en débarrasser. Je devais la brûler et enfin tirer un trait sur mon passé.

Je me levai du banc du piano et me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil en bois noble et velours et d'une main qui se voulait ferme, je pris la lettre restée sur le cuir de mon écritoire et la dépliai.

Il me fallait la lire une dernière fois avant de la brûler. Même si je savais que la douleur allait se rouvrir – si jamais elle avait un jour réussi à se fermer.

**_Edward,_**

**_Tu as cru me marier aujourd'hui, mais tu t'es trompé. Je ne te rejoindrai pas sur l'autel, jamais je ne pourrais m'unir à un être que je n'aime pas. Mes sentiments n'ont jamais été réels._**

**_Je me suis amusée de toi et j'ai pris plaisir à te voir m'aimer, m'idolâtrer, me chérir comme jamais. Tu étais tellement adorable, aveuglé par ton amour._**

**_J'ai joué tout ce temps avec toi et tes sentiments et quelle merveilleuse partie. Je n'ai qu'un regret à ce jour c'est de devoir y mettre un terme._**

**_Je sais que je te déçois, mais je n'ai jamais été celle que tu croyais. Malheureusement en voulant m'épouser, tu as mis un terme à cette magnifique aventure._**

**_Je pars donc aujourd'hui, vers un nouvel amusement. Un nouvel amour à abuser._**

**_Adieu_**

**_Elisabeth._**

J'avais beau l'avoir lue plus d'une centaine de fois, j'avais beau la connaitre par cœur, je n'arrivais toujours pas à en croire mes yeux. Comment avait-elle pu jouer avec moi tant de temps. Je n'avais pu y croire ce jour où elle aurait dû devenir ma femme et encore aujourd'hui j'avais du mal. L'écriture tremblotante, les tâches d'encre sur le papier ressemblant comme à des larmes tombées, m'avaient fait penser qu'elle regretterait sa décision un jour. Que malgré ce qu'elle écrivait, elle avait quand même éprouvé des sentiments pour moi et qu'elle me reviendrait. Mais ce dont j'étais sûr, c'est qu'elle n'était plus jamais revenue et que ses parents n'avaient, eux non plus, jamais plus entendu parler d'elle. Elle nous avait tous abandonnés. Et si elle n'était pas revenue en cinq ans, elle n'allait certainement plus revenir maintenant.

Tanya avait encore une fois raison. Je venais de me prouver que je l'attendais encore. Oui je l'attendais pour qu'elle m'explique de vive voix, qu'elle me dise en face qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, mais certainement pas pour la reprendre. J'avais bien trop de haine à son égard. Et mon cœur était déjà pris. Isabella…

Alors qu'à une époque tout me ramenait à Elisabeth, depuis que j'avais quitté l'Eclipse, tout me ramenait à Isabella. Comment avait-elle pu prendre mon cœur à ce point, elle jeune fille totalement insignifiante ? Même cette lettre me faisait penser à elle. Mais cette fois c'est moi qui avais abandonné. Et de la pire des manières.

Tandis que je regardais une dernière fois la lettre, la chiffonnant pour la jeter dans le feu et tirer un trait sur ce passé douloureux, une idée investit mes pensées.

J'allais laisser Tanya vivre sa vie puisque c'est ce qu'elle désirait et je partirais à la recherche d'Isabella. Je ne pouvais plus vivre ma vie sans elle. J'allais m'offrir la chance d'être enfin heureux, même si je savais d'avance que le chemin à parcourir serait semé d'embûches, à savoir la première : Isabella voudrait-elle de moi après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ?

Un nouvel entrain prit possession de mon corps et de mon âme et ce fut sans regret que je jetais la lettre d'Elisabeth au feu. Elle rejoignait ainsi le portrait déjà brûlé dans l'après-midi, me laissant être un homme tourné vers l'avenir et non plus vers le passé.

Ces nouvelles révélations personnelles, me donnèrent envie de prendre l'air. Je quittai alors ma salle de musique par la baie vitrée pour m'asseoir sur le petit muret de pierres construit par mes soins me permettant de contempler la nature s'offrant à ma vue. La lune qui prenait sa place lentement se reflétait dans le lac alors que le ciel commençait à prendre sa teinte nocturne, le reflet dans l'eau des branchages secoués par le vent créait un spectacle d'ombres. Les quelques cygnes qui avaient pris possessions des berges comme habitat, dormaient paisiblement sur les roseaux. J'aimais cette vue magnifique de la nature nous entourant. J'aimais ce calme environnant. Je balayai la scène du regard savourant la félicité qu'elle m'apportait, quand mes yeux se portèrent sur une silhouette debout sous un arbre, face au lac. Silhouette qui sentant certainement mon regard sur elle se retourna. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors à une cadence infernale et toutes les résolutions prises quelques minutes auparavant me parurent bien anodines. Le reflet de la lune dans les yeux me faisant face me glaça le sang. Pour une fois je ne m'étais pas trompé, ça allait être difficile, même si le destin avait cette fois-ci décidé de m'être plutôt favorable.

**xXx**

* * *

Alors dites moi si la lettre était ce que vous imaginiez ou pas ? Si j'ai été à la hauteur de vos espoirs ou si vous êtes déçues.

Et la confrontation Edward / Tanya ? Que pensez vous d'Alec ? Je sais que la confrontation Edward / Bella se fait désirer mais elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre !

Je veux tout savoir !

* * *

Petit instant pub pour mes trois derniers coup de coeur !

Je vous propose trois superbes fics, complètement **originales et inédites** dans leurs histoires :

- **Inéluctable de Liliputienne31** (alias Jess)

**son résumé :** Une version bien différente de "Tentation". Les choix d'Edward auront de lourdes conséquences sur lui et pour tous les personnages. Quand sera t'il de Bella suite à son abandon ? Et si tout était "inéluctable"...

- **Première pulsation de Letmesign23 **(alias Sandra)

**son résumé : **Comment va se passer la première rencontre d'Edward et Bella dans un lieu isolé de tous?

- **Quand je serai grande de Sandra Pattinson (alias Sandra bis qui tient le magnifique répertoire Emy et Sandra)  
**

**son résumé : **Il est bien connu que les petits garçons tombent amoureux de leur maman, tout comme les petites filles disent vouloir épouser leur père quand elles seront grandes… Il y a toujours une exception à la règle et Bella en fait partie.

Tous les liens dans mes favoris !

* * *

**Laissez un petit message, c'est très encourageant pour la suite et je mets un point d'honneur à répondre à toutes et à toutes vos questions si mes réponses ne dévoilent pas la suite de la fic !**

**Voilà je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !**

**Tendrement,**

**So.**


	15. Chapter 15 : Les choix

Je sais cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté mais voilà un chapitre qui fait plus de 22 pages rien que pour vous.

Aujourd'hui je ne m'éternise pas; j'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews, voilà pour les anonymes :** Anne, ****Titine**_ (je voudrais préciser une petite chose qui a du t'échapper Edward n'a pas vendu Bella, il a au contraire donné de l'argent pour que James s'assure qu'elle serait bien traitée.)_, **Laura **_(bienvenue à bord même si on est plus sur l'Eclipse, et mille fois merci pour tous tes compliments)_ **Katouchka, Ocania.**

**Une petite chose aussi, le nombre de reviews est en baisse alors est-ce parce que l'histoire ne vous plait plus ? Dites-le.**

**_Pour celles qui l'ont déjà lu en ap, sachez que par endroits j'ai fait quelques changements._  
**

Merci Béa et Sandra.

Je vous laisse à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 15**

**Les choix**

**xXx**

_Silhouette qui sentant certainement mon regard sur elle se retourna. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors à une cadence infernale et toutes les résolutions prises quelques minutes auparavant me parurent bien anodines. Le reflet de la lune dans les yeux me faisant face me glaça le sang. Pour une fois je ne m'étais pas trompé, ça allait être difficile, même si le destin avait cette fois-ci décidé de m'être plutôt favorable._

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Alors que je m'avançais lentement puis de façon plus rapide vers la silhouette me faisant face, mon cœur et mon souffle s'accélèrent de façon anarchique. Je sentis les paumes de mes mains devenir humides. Je ne détachais pas mes yeux de siens. Je ne le pouvais pas. Son regard happait le plus profond de mon âme. J'étais comme hypnotisé. Se pouvait-il que je rêve ? Que ferait-elle là et pourquoi ? Comment était-elle arrivée à Escada ?

Et pourtant plus je m'approchais d'elle, plus je voyais bien qu'elle était réelle. Une douce brise vint faire envoler les boucles brunes lâchées dans son dos, emportant avec elle le fin tissu de son vêtement de nuit. Elle était divinement belle. Une déesse, ma déesse. La lune rendait sa chemise transparente, offrant à mes yeux les ombres de son corps parfait, laissant deviner les courbes féminines de ses hanches, de ses seins bien remplis, de son ventre plat, de ses jambes fuselées, de tous ces endroits que j'avais envie de caresser, de lécher, d'embrasser. Malheureusement si son corps reflétait toute sa pureté, il n'en était rien de ses yeux. Seulement éclairés par la lune, ils lançaient une expression de peur mêlée de défi. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur de moi. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle accueilli en me sautant dans les bras ou avec au moins un minimum d'enthousiasme ?

Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, quatre ou cinq pour être précis, quand je la vis se retourner et se mettre à courir en direction du bâtiment principal de la demeure familiale. Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant pour se briser dans ma poitrine. Qu'avais-je fait ? Avait-elle peur de moi au point de vouloir fuir ? Bien sûr Edward, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises à bord de l'Eclipse ? Je me giflais mentalement. J'allais devoir me racheter et je ne savais pas comment, pour qu'elle accepte de rester près de moi sans être effrayée.

Alors qu'elle courait toujours, je réussis à la rattraper. Je lui pris le coude et la fis stopper net sa course.

- Isabella attends !

Mes mots brisèrent le silence qui nous entourait, réveillant une chouette qui se mit à hululer au dessus de nos têtes. Elle se retourna vers moi et me fit face. Là où j'avais vu une lueur de défi quelques instants plutôt, ne se trouvaient plus que de l'effroi et des larmes. Larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Je passais alors ma main sur son visage, caressant sa douce peau, mais elle eut un geste qui n'aurait pu me faire plus mal, geste qui déchira mes entrailles. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna sa tête de côté, comme si elle s'attendait à être frappée. Son corps qui dans ma manœuvre pour la retenir s'était collé au mien se tendit. Je m'en voulais d'avoir fait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'étais responsable de tout.

Et alors que j'aurais dû me demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, à Escada, je n'avais qu'une envie, la serrer dans mes bras et m'excuser pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Mais son attitude de rejet me refroidit. Je ne voulais plus l'effrayer, je voulais juste lui prouver que je n'étais plus le Capitaine Cullen froid et mauvais auquel elle avait eu affaire, mais Edward Cullen un homme transi d'amour pour elle et qui se maudissait.

Ma main qui s'était abaissée contre ma hanche face à son geste de refus, se déposa doucement sur son visage et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, puis remit une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son joli minois, derrière son oreille. Face à cet acte doux, elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche pour me parler mais ses pupilles me renvoyaient toute l'inquiétude et le questionnement qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment là.

- Pardonne-moi Isabella, murmurais-je contre ses cheveux.

Son parfum m'avait manqué. La douceur de sa chevelure aussi. Je déposais une myriade de baisers sur son crâne. Ses pleurs muets se calmèrent et son corps se détendit. Contre toute attente, elle releva son doux visage vers le mien et son regard changea d'expression. Plus de peur, plus de colère, mais à la place je pouvais y lire une expression plus tendre. Une expression que j'étais incapable de qualifier mais une expression qui réchauffa mon cœur.

Et je vis son visage se rapprocher du mien. Je vis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, je sentis son souffle à la fragrance exquise sur mes propres lèvres. Guidé par mon instinct du moment, je plaçais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes et déposais un baiser doux et tendre. Un baiser par lequel je voulais lui montrer que plus jamais je ne lui ferais de mal. Un baiser qui devait lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Contre tout espoir, je la sentis entrouvrir ses lèvres et sa langue vint d'elle-même à la rencontre de la mienne. Elles se mêlèrent, se cherchèrent, s'enlacèrent nous laissant hors d'haleine. Je ne voulais pas que cet échange prenne fin. J'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin entier depuis tant d'année. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin redevenu moi-même. Et alors qu'elle se reculait pour reprendre son souffle, je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, attrapant sa nuque pour l'empêcher de m'échapper et surtout pour continuer à l'embrasser. Elle se laissa faire, passant d'elle-même ses propres mains dans mes cheveux, caressant mon crâne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir sous les assauts de ses doigts, de sa langue sur la mienne, de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos lèvres se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver de nouveau. Nos langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, se suçaient. Nos souffles se mélangeaient, nos râles se mêlaient. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien qu'en cet instant dans ses bras et dans sa bouche. Aucun baiser ne m'avait jamais fait ressentir autant de sensations exquises. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, je voulais me fondre en elle, je voulais que nous ne fassions plus qu'un, je voulais me retrouver seul avec elle à bord de l'Eclipse et vénérer son corps comme j'aurais dû le faire dès le départ. Mon corps réagit et ma virilité se durcit dans mon pantalon, frottant contre son corps. Et là sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment, elle se tendit, me repoussa brusquement et partit en courant vers la maison, non sans avoir prononcé un « jamais », clair et distinct.

Surpris par sa réaction, je restais pantois sur place, la regardant s'éloigner de moi. Je ne sais combien de temps je ne bougeais pas, mais le froid de la nuit, bien entamée à présent, me saisit. Je laissai échapper un soupir de frustration et retournai moi-même dans mes quartiers.

Trouver le sommeil fut particulièrement difficile. A dire vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil non plus. J'étais trop envahi par les images d'Isabella, le baiser que nous venions d'échanger, dont elle avait été la principale instigatrice et sa fuite. Je m'installais alors de nouveau devant mon piano, les doigts immobiles sur l'ivoire noir et blanc, et me questionnais sur mes sentiments, sur Isabella et moi et sur Tanya. Je décidais qu'il était temps de dire la vérité sur notre couple à mes parents le plus tôt possible et de l'aider à vivre son amour pour Mike en plein jour. De toute façon, vu ma réaction ce soir face à Isabella, je savais que je ne pourrais me retenir plus longtemps. Ma famille découvrirait alors l'envergure de mes sentiments pour elle et penserait à tort que je jetterai le déshonneur sur Tanya et sa famille. Une autre discussion allait devoir avoir lieu avec elle. Nous devions en finir avec la comédie du bonheur pour nous permettre enfin d'avancer, de vivre.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu mes mains se déplacer sur le piano, ni se saisir de mon calepin à partitions. Je regardais vers les lignes noires sur fond blanc et y vis ce que mes doigts venaient d'inscrire. Un air doux et tendre, exprimé par des notes que je jouais immédiatement. Et alors que la musique emplissait l'espace autour de moi, des mots vinrent s'inscrire dans mon cœur. Des mots dictés par le merveilleux échange de baiser avec ma belle. Échange qui avait fait de moi un homme empli d'espoir et qui avait donné un autre sens à ma vie.

Ce regard qui tue, ce charme de feu  
Que j'admire et regarde comme je veux  
Me rend fou, m'apporte la joie  
Comme le duc des chandelles qui rougeoie.

Elle me donne des ailes cette demoiselle  
Cette beauté mes désirs réveille  
Fait vibrer mon âme ô merveille!  
Fée sublime au goût de gazelle. (1)

Je secouais la tête. Qu'avait-elle fait de moi ? Où était l'homme, le Capitaine Cullen, autoritaire, se servant des femmes pour satisfaire ses besoins et se fichant complètement de la morale, du bien et du mal ? Qu'allait-elle faire de moi ? Elle m'avait certes fui, mais c'est elle qui avait la première tendu ses lèvres vers moi, c'est elle qui la première avait caressé ma bouche de sa langue, c'est elle qui la première s'était emparée de ma tête pour me rapprocher d'elle, pour que nous nous fondions l'un dans l'autre. Tout espoir de l'amener à m'aimer et surtout me pardonner n'était pas vain.

C'est ainsi que je m'étais allongé sur le divan et m'étais laissé envahir par des rêves plutôt imagés d'un bonheur que j'espérais possible.

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

Mon dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je répondu au trouble de mon corps ? Comment avais-je pu me laisser aller à l'embrasser de la sorte ? Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, il me suffisait de me retrouver face à lui, d'entendre le doux son de sa voix, de sentir ses mains sur mon corps pour que je devienne une Marie couche-toi là.

Jamais je n'aurais cru réagir de la sorte. Mon âme le détestait, le haïssait mais mon corps, lui, était totalement sous son emprise. A chaque caresse de sa part, j'étais parcourue par des picotements, mon ventre frétillait, je ressentais comme un vide et le besoin de remplir cette absence était impérieux. Malheureusement, mon esprit était beaucoup moins fort que mes pulsions corporelles. Je ne pouvais combattre.

Pourtant je m'étais promis de faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas, je m'étais promis à l'auberge alors que je déjeunais de ne pas me laisser dicter mon comportement par mes émotions, mais je savais aussi que ce serait difficile. Je savais qu'il me faudrait prendre sur moi, mais je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point j'allais devoir lutter contre moi-même. Et je n'avais certainement pas imaginé non plus qu'à peine arrivée je me retrouverai face à lui.

Nous étions arrivés une heure auparavant, alors que la nuit commençait à s'installer au dessus de nous. Alors que nous franchissions un mur de pierres bordant certainement la propriété, mon cœur s'était serré et mon estomac s'était mis à faire des siennes. Rosalie qui avait certainement vu mon trouble avait posé sa main sur une des miennes sur mes genoux et avait essayé de me rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

- Ils vont t'adorer Bella tu sais. J'aimerais tellement que tu fasses partie de cette famille. Je sais que tu dois te sentir en retrait par rapport à nous et j'espère qu'avec le temps ce sentiment s'estompera. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie proche en dehors d'Alice et Tanya, mais avec elles ce n'est pas pareil. Nous sommes liées par les mariages, presque comme par le sang, nous ne nous sommes pas choisies. Avec toi, je sens bien que c'est différent et même si c'est Emmett qui t'a emmenée à moi, j'espère que nous deviendrons vraiment de proches amies. Alors rassure-toi Bella, tu n'es pas seule. Je te promets d'être toujours là pour te soutenir. Et j'espère qu'un jour tu me considèreras comme une amie, peut-être même une sœur.

Elle m'avait fait un clin d'œil et m'avait souri. J'avais alors pris conscience de la chance que j'avais eue de l'avoir rencontrée, elle et son mari. Ils avaient été adorables avec moi depuis le début. Hélas, malgré ses paroles, malgré son amitié mes doutes ne s'étaient pas estompés. Il me fallait prendre l'air ou plus vite.

Pour essayer d'atténuer ma peur, j'avais regardé par la fenêtre de notre voiture. Le paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant moi était baigné par la clarté de la lune ascendante et du soleil descendant. Des arbres, dessinant une forêt touffue et sombre, bordaient l'allée sur laquelle nous avancions. Par moment, j'avais pu voir des petites billes briller dans l'obscurité du bois. Certainement des animaux sauvages se nourrissant la nuit tombée. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment la faune locale et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle n'était pas malveillante à l'encontre des hommes.

Les chevaux s'étaient arrêtés, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Nous y étions. Ma nouvelle vie commençait ce soir et je ne savais pas de quoi elle serait faite. Je n'attendais pas vraiment grand-chose d'elle, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Edward devant le lac.

- Bienvenue à Escada Bella, s'enthousiasma Emmett à mon intention.

Après avoir aidé Rosalie à descendre, il avait fait de même avec moi, me tendant sa main pour que je la prenne. Sa poigne forte n'était pas sans me rappeler celle du Capitaine.

Une fois hors de la voiture, j'avais regardé en direction de la maison. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise face à la vision du bâtiment splendide et imposant me faisant front. Elle était au-delà de tous mes espoirs. Jamais je n'avais vu pareille grandeur. La lune éclairait les différentes façades de la bâtisse, mélange d'ombres et de lumières. Pas une des fenêtres, pourtant nombreuses, n'était éclairée de l'intérieur. J'avais trouvé cela surprenant. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'ils vivaient sur la propriété familiale et en voyant cette immense maison, je me doutais qu'ils devaient vivre tous ensemble. Alors où se trouvaient-ils ? Et comme si elle avait pu lire mes pensées, Rosalie avait répondu à mes questions.

- Il se fait tard et je suppose que chacun est dans ses quartiers. Nous te présenterons demain au reste de la famille Bella. Nous aurions du arriver plus tôt, mais avec ton malaise nous avons pris du retard. Emmett leur a envoyé un télégramme les informant de ne pas nous attendre et que nous n'arriverions que tard dans la nuit.

Alors que son mari, aidé du cocher, descendait leurs malles du toit de la voiture, elle avait continué de parler.

- Je suis fatiguée par le voyage et je n'ai qu'une hâte, retrouver les bras de mon homme bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Je vais te conduire jusqu'à notre havre de paix à Emmett et moi-même et te montrer ta chambre. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, je te ferai visiter le domaine et la maison demain matin.

- D'accord Rosalie, répondis-je soulagée de ne pas avoir à rencontrer les Cullen ce soir.

J'étais moi-même éreintée par la route et l'idée de retrouver un lit chaud pour la nuit, m'enthousiasmait.

- Emmett chéri, je vais escorter Bella jusqu'à sa chambre et me préparer pour la nuit, rejoins-moi au plus vite.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui et avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Leur proximité et leurs gestes tendre, sans gêne, m'avait fait détourner la tête et rougir.

Elle avait alors passé sa main sous mon bras et m'avait entrainée à gauche de l'entrée de ce qui pour moi m'apparaissait comme la demeure principale.

- Nous ne vivons pas dans la partie centrale de la maison Bella, elle est réservée aux pièces communes et aux quartiers des parents d'Emmett ainsi qu'aux invités, mais tu auras le temps de découvrir tout ceci demain.

Nous étions arrivées devant une aile un peu plus petite de la maison et Rosalie avait ouvert une porte fenêtre, était entrée et m'avait faite la suivre. La lune éclairait l'entrée, pas assez pour que je puisse distinguer quoi que soit, mais suffisamment pour permettre à Rosalie de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une desserte et allumer un chandelier.

La lueur des bougies illumina la pièce. Magnifique et simple furent les deux mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit pour qualifier la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il s'agissait apparemment de la pièce principale de leurs appartements. Une salle immense meublée d'une table en bois massif, de plusieurs dessertes, buffets et autres vaisseliers. Mais je n'avais pu m'attarder sur la décoration, Rosalie m'entrainait déjà vers un couloir et ouvrait une double porte en bois noir.

- Voici ta chambre Bella. Je vais dire à Emmett d'allumer un feu dans ta cheminée dès qu'il arrivera, il ne fait pas très chaud et le personnel est couché. A moins que tu ne veuille pas attendre pour te coucher, dans ce cas je vais demander à l'un des domestiques de venir le faire.

- Non non Rosalie, merci beaucoup, mais je pourrai attendre.

- Comme tu veux. Notre chambre se trouve en face donc si tu as besoin n'hésite pas.

Sa gentillesse me surprenait toujours. J'étais censée être celle qui devait la servir mais depuis notre rencontre c'est elle qui avait pris soin de moi.

Je l'avais alors regardée. Elle était vraiment très belle. Et sa bonté ne la faisait paraître que plus jolie. J'avais remercié Dieu intérieurement de m'avoir permis de travailler pour elle et de m'avoir épargné ce pour quoi Edward m'avait certainement vendue. J'avais eu une pensée pour Jane et j'avais souhaité du fond du cœur qu'elle jouisse de la même chance que moi.

Rosalie avait esquissé un bâillement et s'était excusée.

- Pardonne-moi Bella, mais je meurs de sommeil et le petit Emmett ici présent commence à se faire bien sentir, je vais donc te laisser et aller me coucher. As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne sorte ?

- Je comprends Rosalie ne t'excuse pas. Non je ne pense pas, je vais attendre qu'Emmett allume le feu et j'irai moi-même me coucher aussi. A quelle heure dois-je me lever demain.

- Oh Bella, je t'ai dit que tu faisais partie de ma famille, tu n'es pas une employée comme une autre, tu vas m'aider à élever mon enfant, tu seras comme une sœur pour moi, donc tu te reposes et tu te réveilles quand tu le veux. Mais pas trop tard non plus, souligna-t-elle en souriant, je voudrais te présenter le plus vite possible et il faut que nous allions en ville t'acheter de quoi te vêtir. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange. En parlant de ça je manque à tous mes devoirs, attends-moi je reviens.

Sans plus d'explication, elle était sortie de la chambre, me laissant seule. J'en avais profité pour admirer la pièce. J'avais déposé le chandelier, dont elle m'avait pourvue en entrant dans la chambre, sur la cheminée et m'étais mise à déambuler entre les différents meubles ornant la pièce. Alors que j'allais me diriger vers la seule fenêtre, sa voix m'avait interrompue.

- Tiens, voilà une de mes chemises de nuit. Elle m'est trop petite depuis qu'Emmett junior m'habite, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera parfaite pour toi. Demain nous iront t'acheter tout un trousseau et peut être que tu me diras pourquoi tu n'en as pas.

J'avais rougis de honte. Je savais qu'elle ne baisserait pas les bras pour connaître mon histoire, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en reparlerait aussi tôt.

- Je suis désolée Bella, pardonne-moi pour ma curiosité, mais je souhaiterais tellement faire plus pour toi.

- C'est moi qu'il faut pardonner Rosalie et non toi. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas…c'est trop…

- Ce n'est pas grave, quand tu seras prête.

Sur ces mots elle m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait embrassée sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit Bella, fais de beaux rêves.

Sans que je n'aie le temps de lui répondre elle avait quitté ma chambre et je l'avais entendue discuter dans le couloir. Juste une ou deux minutes plus tard Emmett franchissait le seuil de la porte de ma chambre et allumait un feu dans ma cheminée.

- Bella je suis ravie que ma Rose t'apprécie. Merci.

- Merci à toi Emmett. Tu m'as sauvée de James et…

- Tsss Bella ne prononce plus son nom. Oublie-le, tu es parmi nous aujourd'hui et c'est tout ce qui compte. Aller je vais rejoindre Rosalie, elle m'attend et je dois dire que j'ai sacrément envie… Bref, bonne nuit Bella à demain.

- Bonne nuit Emmett.

Il avait quitté ma chambre et refermé la porte derrière lui. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me vêtir pour la nuit et aller dans mon lit. Je m'étais alors déshabillée, me battant quelques minutes avec mon corset et ses attaches, mais réussis après maintes techniques à m'en défaire. J'avais revêtu la chemise de nuit prêtée par Rosalie et m'étais glissée sous les couvertures. Sauf que là où j'avais cru m'endormir instantanément, mon esprit s'était mis à divaguer, à voguer vers des pensées cohérentes ou non, tout dépendait du point de vue, m'empêchant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je m'étais tournée et retournée dans tous les sens mais impossible de m'endormir. Tout comme dans la voiture, je m'étais sentie oppressée et j'eus besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'étais alors levée et discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Emmett et Rosalie, j'étais sortie de la maison. En arrivant j'avais pu distinguer un étang ou lac, je ne savais pas trop, à quelques pas de la demeure et j'eus l'envie d'aller m'y poser un instant.

Une fois arrivée devant ce qui me paraissait être un lac, j'avais regardé en direction de la maison et y avais vu une fenêtre illuminée. Mon cœur s'était serré. J'allais faire demi-tour et retourner dans ma chambre, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me retrouver face à des inconnus, quand une silhouette familière était sortie par la double-fenêtre, glaçant mon sang sur place. M'empêchant tout geste de survie. Plus aucune partie de mon corps ne répondait à mon esprit qui me hurlait de fuir en courant, de partir ou de crier. Plus il se rapprochait et plus je restais stoïque, totalement paralysée par la vision qu'il m'offrait. Mais dans un ultime élan de survie, j'avais réussi à faire réagir mes jambes et je m'étais mise à courir en direction des appartements de Rosalie et Emmett. Mon inhabileté à courir vite et la fatigue conjuguée, lui avaient permis de me rattraper.

C'est à ce moment là que j'avais perdu toute notion de haine et de rancœur. Il m'avait suffit d'entendre sa voix, de sentir sa peau sur la mienne pour qu'il déclenche en moi une mutinerie sentimentale.

Bien sûr que le baiser ne m'avait été dicté que par mes pulsions, certainement destructrices, mais j'y avais pris du plaisir. Et ce plaisir, c'est lorsque je me rendis compte que j'attendais plus de lui que j'avais réagi. J'avais réussi à le repousser, à me sortir de son emprise et à prendre mes jambes à mon cou, loin de lui, loin de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Et voilà où j'en étais. Au fond de mon lit, à essayer de lutter contre quelque chose qui m'était inconnu mais dont je savais ne pas vouloir.

**xXx**

J'ouvrais les yeux et sursautais de frayeur. Rosalie se tenait à côté de moi, sourire aux lèvres.

- Debout belle au bois dormant, il est tant de te présenter les Cullen. Ils nous attendent tous dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Emmett leur a dit que nous avions une invitée.

- Tous ? Marmonnais-je plus pour moi-même.

- Oui. Allez lève-toi et habille-toi, je vais t'aider. J'ai demandé à Tanya de te prêter une robe. Elle est de ta taille et de ta corpulence, elle te sierra certainement mieux que l'une des miennes. Aller Bella lève-toi que je t'aide.

Son regard était suppliant. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être introduite à toute la famille et encore moins de devoir faire face à l'homme de tous mes tourments, parce qu'il était sûr à présent qu'il vivait lui aussi dans cette maison, mais je n'avais pas le choix et décidais donc de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée avec l'aide de Rosalie, nous entrions dans la maison principale. Je pouvais entendre des éclats de rire dans l'une des pièces nous faisant face. Je perçus aussi la voix familière, le doux ténor rauque de celui qui hantait ma vie et je sentis mes jambes se faire coton. Heureusement que Rosalie me tenait par le coude, sinon je crois bien que je me serais écroulé sur le marbre du sol.

Elle nous dirigea dans la pièce et au moment où nous franchissions la double-porte, je sentis tous les regards se tourner vers nous et le silence prit possession de la salle. Si j'avais pu partir en courant et faire marche arrière alors je l'aurais fait sans hésitation, hélas il était trop tard.

- Bonjour tout le monde, commença Rose, je vous présente Isabella Swan. C'est ma nouvelle amie, elle va m'aider à m'occuper de junior quand il sera là, finit-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, une voix ténébreuse et rauque s'éleva dans les airs.

- C'est donc pour cela que vous m'avez fait envoyer un télégramme. Le ventre rond te va à merveille Rosalie, tu es faite pour être mère. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci Edward. Tu sais à quel point ce que tu me dis me touche.

- Je le pense Rose et je sais que tu feras une maman admirable. Par contre en ce qui concerne le futur père j'émets des doutes.

Je pouvais entendre qu'il souriait dans sa voix. C'était merveilleux à écouter. Elle était douce et rauque et si je ne l'avais pas connu d'avant, j'aurais pu dire rien qu'en l'écoutant qu'il y avait plein d'amour dans son intonation, malheureusement je savais aussi qu'il pouvait être terriblement terrifiant. Mais tellement attirant.

Emmett grogna, mais ce qu'il dit fut incompréhensible, il devait avoir la bouche pleine.

- Tu vois c'est ce que je disais, aucune éducation. Pauvre futur bambin avec un père comme ça il ne sera pas gâté. En tout cas je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Et mon neveu ou ma nièce devrait pointer le bout de son nez dans combien de temps ?

Tout le monde se mit à rire et j'entendis un ténébreux « aïe », j'imaginais donc qu'Emmett avait réagi face à la plaisanterie du Capitaine.

- Edward ne charrie pas ton frère, il a quelque chose d'important à te demander et je sais que ça lui tient vraiment à cœur. Et sinon pour te répondre, d'après Carlisle je devrais accoucher dans trois mois, soit pour Noël et je suis sûre que ce sera un petit gars.

- Un petit neveu, hum ça me plairait assez ! Alors Monsieur Ours, qu'as-tu à me demander de si important.

J'entendis Emmett se gratter la gorge et essayer de parler, mais il paraissait gêné.

- Je… Rose et moi… hum… accepterais-tu de devenir le parrain de notre futur enfant Edward ?

Un silence remplit la pièce, il me parut durer une éternité.

- Moi parrain ?... je suis… honoré par votre proposition, mais… je ne sais pas Emmett ! C'est une drôle de responsabilité, je…

- S'il te plait Edward, avant de dire non pourrais-tu au moins y réfléchir ?

- C'est un choix important que vous me demandez. J'ai besoin de temps. Maugréa-t-il.

- S'il te plait Edward, insista Rosalie.

- Je vais y songer, mais je ne vous promets rien, Conclua-t-il.

Tout le long de la conversation je n'avais pas levé la tête, je m'étais contentée d'écouter. J'avais trop peur de devoir faire face aux yeux vert émeraude et de ne pouvoir me retenir. Me retenir de hurler, de fuir, mais aussi, de me jeter à ses pieds, de lui invectiver de me pardonner et de le laisser me faire du bien. Entendre sa voix avait déclenché en moi une horde de sensations exquises dans mon corps. Tout comme durant notre baiser de la veille. Je voulais sentir ses lèvres sur moi, sa peau sur la mienne, j'avais besoin de sentir son souffle près de mon oreille et les murmures de sa voix si particulière.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, me surprenant et je ne pus faire autrement que de considérer les visages face à moi.

- Puisque la question est close, Bella, reprit Rosalie, je te présente Monsieur et Madame Cullen, les parents d'Emmett et futurs grands-parents de celui-là, rajouta-t-elle en caressant son ventre, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres et les yeux plein de tendresse, Alice, ma belle sœur et son mari Jasper Withlock et Edward Cullen, futur parrain de Junior.

Mes yeux croisèrent alors le ténébreux regard vert et mon corps trahit mes émotions. Je sentis comme un malaise prendre possession de moi et si la main de Rosalie ne m'avait pas soutenue, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir pu rester debout. Je détournais les yeux vers mes hôtes, respirais profondément et me courbais dans une révérence.

- Mademoiselle Swan, asseyez-vous donc pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous et puis pas de courbettes entre nous, en tout cas pas en famille, m'interrompit la voix de Madame Cullen. Installez-vous en face d'Edward, la place est libre.

- Bien Madame Cullen, merci, dis-je quelque peu angoissée de devoir me retrouver face à mon plus grand tourment.

Je pris place sur le fauteuil qu'un valet avançait pour moi. Je pouvais sentir tous les regards sur moi et celui beaucoup plus pesant de la personne assise face à moi. Rosalie s'assit au côté d'Emmett et une fois installée, deux servantes entrèrent dans la pièce et nous servirent notre petit déjeuner.

- Rosalie comment te sens-tu en ce moment ?

- Je suis fatiguée Carlisle, il faut dire que je dors mal, le bébé est plutôt vif ces derniers temps. Tout le portrait de son père. Répondit-elle lançant un regard empli de tendresse en direction de son mari.

- Il faut que tu te reposes ma chérie, je suis ravie de voir que tu as trouvé une jeune fille qui puisse t'aider. Mademoiselle Swan dans qu'elle famille étiez-vous avant de nous rejoindre ?

La voix douce mais ferme de la matriarche me surprit et me tétanisa. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je regardais Emmett, le suppliant de venir à mon secours mais contre toute attente, c'est une autre voix qui s'éleva.

- Maman, cessez d'importuner Isabella ! Si Emmett l'a engagée pour s'occuper de son fils et de sa femme c'est certainement qu'elle vient d'une très bonne famille, n'est-ce pas Emmett ?

- Exactement Edward, Maman n'ayez crainte, Bella vient de chez les Brighton, une des plus grandes familles de la côte et je sais qu'elle saura être à la hauteur. Mes amours ne pourront être mieux que dans ses mains lorsque je ne serai pas là. Au fait Edward depuis quand es-tu rentré d'Europe ?

Je n'avais pas levé le visage de mon assiette depuis que Madame Cullen m'avait interrogée. Trop troublée par sa question et surtout par la réponse d'Edward, je n'avais plus faim et ne souhaitais qu'une chose, quitter la table et sortir prendre l'air. Je n'écoutais plus les conversations faites autour de moi. Je voyais les lèvres des différentes personnes face à moi bouger, mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Je les observais discrètement. Monsieur et Madame Cullen paraissaient être des personnes douces mais sachant diriger. Rosalie et Emmett que j'avais appris à connaître depuis quelques jours semblaient amoureux et heureux comme je n'avais jamais pu voir. Alice, qui n'avait pas parlé depuis mon entrée dans la salle, m'observait. Je baissais alors le regard aussi vite que je pus et sentis mes joues rosir. Son regard sur moi était étrange. Je n'aurais pu dire s'il était amical ou non, mais il n'était pas indifférent. Son mari quant à lui était passif. Il me donnait l'impression d'écouter les autres et de ne répondre que par petits bouts de phrases.

Puis mon regard se porta sur Edward. Edward Cullen. Celui qui m'avait pris ma vie, mon innocence, mais celui pour qui mon corps me montrait qu'il était vivant. Ses yeux que j'avais pu voir si brillants et lumineux étaient éteints. Sa peau était marqué par une certaine fatigue et lui que j'avais connu si hautain et sûr de lui, paraissait à cet instant perdu. Ma contemplation fut interrompue par un grand fracas. Une porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à une femme dont la beauté m'époustoufla.

- Bonjour tout le monde, s'exalta-t-elle, veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à me réveiller.

Elle s'assit au côté d'Edward et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Baiser qui introduit en moi une émotion étrange, surprenante. Mes poings se serrèrent et ma bouche se fit sèche.

- Serait-ce dire que mon frère s'est bien occupé de toi cette nuit Tanya ? Se manifesta Emmett, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Emmett Cullen, s'indigna sa mère, ils ne sont pas encore mariés et j'ose espérer qu'Edward sait se montrer tel un parfait gentilhomme.

Mariés ! Pas encore ! Alors que les paroles prononcées par leur mère s'insinuaient dans les méandres de mon cerveau, mon estomac se mit à faire des siennes. La nausée me prit. Un trou béant se formait dans mes entrailles. Le Capitaine était promis, il allait se marier et avait abusé de moi. Il m'avait demandé de le pardonner à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir de « nous ». « Nous » ? Je délirais totalement. Pourquoi pensais-je à un « nous » ? Mon dieu je devenais complètement folle. Je n'arrivais plus à penser de façon légitime. Ne sachant plus vraiment ce que je faisais, je sortis de table et me mis à courir. J'entendis qu'on m'appelait, ils devaient s'affoler, ne devaient pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'entendis pour la première fois la voix d'Alice « fille…folle. ». Elle avait raison. J'avais perdu tout discernement. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues. Mais je courais. Où ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais je devais fuir cette maison, je devais fuir Edward et surtout je devais me fuir moi-même.

Je courais toujours à travers champs quand une poigne dure m'attrapa et me fit faire volte face.

- Bella ?

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui courir après, la rattraper et fuir avec elle. Mais je ne le pouvais. J'avais un certain respect pour ma famille, Tanya et notre arrangement, pour ne pas me mettre dans l'embarras. Et puis cela n'aurait servi à rien. Enfin je le croyais, ou plutôt me forçais à le croire. Si je voulais qu'elle m'aime comme je l'aimais moi, je ne devais pas me montrer trop entreprenant et je devais la laisser venir vers moi.

- Cette fille est folle, articula Alice, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de sortir de table de cette façon ? N'a-t-elle aucun respect pour ceux qui daignent la nourrir, non mais…

Et alors que j'allais rétorquer Rosalie me prit de vitesse.

- Alice tais-toi. Bella est… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie, mais elle est blessée. Je me suis rendue compte qu'elle cachait une grande souffrance au fond d'elle…

Mon cœur se serra. J'étais responsable, je le savais, de ses plaies.

- … je n'ai pas réussi à faire qu'elle se confie à moi, mais j'espère qu'un jour elle aura assez confiance pour me faire part de ce qui la tourmente, en attendant je vous demanderai à tous de bien vouloir lui pardonner. Esmée, je suis désolée qu'elle ait quitté votre table, mais s'il vous plait ne lui en tenez pas rigueur. Alice et Tanya j'aimerais vraiment que vous deveniez amies avec elle. D'ailleurs j'aimerais que vous alliez avec elle à Charlotte aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de tout un trousseau. Vous trouverez tout ce qu'il lui faut à la boutique de Monsieur Eastland.

- J'en serais honorée, répondit Tanya à ma grande surprise, enfin si Edward n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers moi, sa main posée sur ma joue. Edward ?

- Non non, bafouillais-je, bien sûr que non, je dois de toute façon faire un tour du propriétaire avec Emmett et Jasper. J'ai pris une décision et je crois qu'il est temps de vous en faire part à tous.

Je me raclais la gorge alors que tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur moi. Je sentis Tanya se tendre et je lui fis un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

- Je ne reprendrais plus la mer.

Tous les visages se figèrent. Celui de ma mère s'inonda promptement de larmes de joie.

- Oh Edward alors il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu refuses de devenir le parrain de Junior. S'enquit Rosalie.

Elle avait raison. Il y a quelques temps de cela, j'aurais accepté sans problème et sans réfléchir, mais aujourd'hui je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur de la tâche. J'avais été le pire des hommes, une brute sans cœur, qu'aurais-je à apprendre de bien à un enfant ?

Ma mère se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras, me sortant de mes rêveries.

- Je suis tellement heureuse Edward. Tu vas rester avec nous pour toujours. Oh mon dieu, je suis la mère la plus comblée d'Amérique.

Elle m'embrassa encore une fois et se dirigea vers mon père à qui elle fit un immense sourire, puis retourna à sa place.

Le visage de ma sœur, resté plutôt impassible depuis l'entrée de Bella, se fendit lui aussi d'un sourire conséquent.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Tanya et toi, Edward, nous allons pouvoir organiser un mariage parfait. A ce propos je suis d'accord Rosalie pour amener cette Isabella à Charlotte, nous en profiterons pour commander nos robes pour le bal.

Après ce petit interlude, chacun reprit cours à la conversation.

Même si je savais que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Coupable de devoir peiner ma sœur qui se faisait une joie de l'organiser et de devoir peiner ma famille d'annuler une alliance à laquelle mon père tenait. Mais la culpabilité céda très vite sa place au bonheur d'imaginer Tanya heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Je me penchais d'ailleurs vers elle et murmurais à son oreille.

- J'ai réfléchi et je pense que nous devons avoir une discussion.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner, laissant voguer mes pensées vers Isabella. Je me demandais où elle avait bien pu aller et j'espérais qu'elle reviendrait ou alors qu'Emmett qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite lorsqu'elle avait fui, allait là retrouver saine et sauve.

Et tandis que la conversation entre les femmes de la maison traitait du bal et du mariage, mon père prit congé de nous pour aller à son cabinet à Charlotte. Jasper se leva à son tour.

- Edward je dois aller voir le contremaître ce matin, souhaites-tu m'accompagner ?

- Je dois m'entretenir d'une affaire personnelle avec Tanya mais si tu peux attendre un peu alors ce sera avec plaisir.

- Pas de problème de toute façon Emmett doit aussi être présent alors nous allons attendre qu'il revienne. Je vais terminer de rédiger quelques nouveaux contrats dans mon bureau, rejoins-moi avec ton frère là-bas dès que vous êtes prêts.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Il se pencha, embrassa ma sœur sur la main et souhaita une bonne journée à l'assemblée féminine avant de sortir.

Je regardais Tanya et vis qu'elle avait fini. J'attrapais sa main et l'entraînais à ma suite.

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

- Lâchez-moi !

- Bella c'est moi, c'est Jacob, calme-toi. Tu ne risques rien. Là là doucement ma belle. C'est fini.

Blottie dans les bras de Jacob Black, je me sentais en sécurité. Il avait un côté grand frère qui m'avait rassurée depuis la première fois ou je l'avais vu à bord de l'Eclipse. Et même s'il ne m'avait pas aidée à fuir l'embarcation, il avait su prendre soin de moi à sa façon. Et je savais que le choix que je lui avais demandé de faire à ce moment là était impossible pour lui. Comment choisir d'aider une inconnue contre son meilleur ami ?

Alors que mes sanglots se calmaient, il m'éloigna de sa poitrine et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux d'un noir ébène ne reflétaient que gentillesse et interrogation.

- Dis moi Bella que fais-tu à Escada ? Est-ce Edward qui t'a amenée ? Est-il au courant que tu es ici ?

Il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour moi et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- Emmett.

Ce fut tout ce que j'arrivais à déclamer.

- De quoi Emmett ? Mais parle Bella, s'agaça-t-il tout en commençant à trop serrer ses doigts sur mes bras.

- Vous me faites mal Jacob.

- Désolé ma belle, c'est juste que je dois savoir si Edward est au courant de ta présence à Escada. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici Bella. Raconte-moi tout.

Il desserra sa prise sur ma peau et se calma.

- Emmett m'a achetée à James pour que je serve de compagnie à sa femme Rosalie. Je suis arrivée sur le domaine hier soir et je n'avais aucune idée qu'Edward se trouverait ici.

- Sait-il que tu es là ?

Je rougis en repensant à notre rencontre devant le lac.

- Oui.

Il se détacha complètement et se mit à déambuler face à moi, la tête dans ses mains marmonnant des mots qui m'étaient incompréhensibles. Il commençait à me faire peur.

Je voulais arriver à le calmer, j'essayais donc de m'approcher de lui doucement, tendant ma main sur les siennes, mais il me repoussa avec une force qui ne m'était pas inconnue, mais qui me surprit.

- Ne me touche pas Bella ! Je… je dois réfléchir à la situation. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal quand il t'a vue ? Est-ce qu'il t'a menacée ?

Même si je comprenais les raisons de son inquiétude, après tout il avait vu la façon dont le Capitaine m'avait traitée à bord de l'Eclipse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle arrivait maintenant, ici et non pas sur le bateau. Bateau sur lequel il aurait pu me sauver.

- Non.

- Comment ça non Isabella ? T'a-t-il dit quelque chose ? Dis-moi bon sang.

Il m'effrayait vraiment de plus en plus et je fus soulagée lorsque j'entendis au loin la voix d'Emmett m'appeler.

- Ah Bella tu es là ! Je t'ai cherchée partout. Je vois que tu as fait la rencontre de Jacob, c'est le meilleur ami d'Edward et son second à bord de son bateau. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fait peur, il a parfois des manières de cabot avec les dames, ria-t-il tout en tapant sur l'épaule de Jacob, Jake je te présente Isabella Swan, elle s'occupera de mon fils avec Rosalie.

- Ton fils ? Tu veux dire que Rosalie est …

- Et oui, j'ai planté ma graine et elle a pris.

- Félicitation « papa » ! Tu complimenteras ta douce épouse pour moi.

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec Bella et moi-même, tu pourrais ainsi le faire de vive voix .

- Avec plaisir mais j'ai des choses à faire, on se voit plus tard sur les terres ? Bella j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. Prenez soin de vous.

Il prit ma main et déposa un baiser sur le dessus, puis nous tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

- J'espère qu'il s'est bien comporté avec toi Bella ? Il a parfois des manières un peu brusques, mais c'est un bon gars.

- Oui je…

- Et que t'a-t-il pris de fuir ainsi ? Bella je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de te sortir de l'emprise de James. C'est toi qui devais prendre soin de ma Rose et depuis que tu es avec nous, elle ne fait que s'inquiéter pour toi. Je sais que ce que tu as du vivre pour atterrir là bas ne doit pas être très glorieux, mais s'il te plait ne me fais pas regretter mon geste.

Sans prévenir les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues et mes sanglots ne se firent absolument pas silencieux. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais peur qu'il me renvoie, peur qu'il me ramène chez James et peur de ce qu'il m'arriverait si je devais y retourner.

- S'il vous plait ne me renvoyez pas là bas. Je vous en prie.

J'étais tombée genoux et j'agrippais ses jambes. Je n'avais plus aucune fierté à ce moment là mais je m'en fichais, j'étais prête à tout pour ne pas devoir les quitter. Je savais que depuis le début je n'avais vraiment pas donné une bonne impression mais je n'arrivais pas à passer au-delà de tout ce que j'avais vécu. J'étais tout à fait consciente de la chance qui me caractérisait à ce moment là, mais comment vivre heureuse et arriver à en profiter alors que j'avais l'impression de ne pas y avoir ma place. J'étais sale et j'avais peur de salir tout ce bonheur qui me tendait les bras.

Deux mains passèrent sous mes aisselles et me relevèrent.

- Bella, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te ramener chez James, tu es ici avec nous maintenant et pour rien au monde je ne séparerais Rose de ta présence, elle s'est trop attachée à toi en peu de temps, je souhaiterais juste que tu comprennes qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien ici, tu es en sécurité.

S'il savait seulement que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Comment me sentir en sécurité près de l'homme qui m'avait fait du mal. Mais le pire c'est que je me mettais moi-même en danger. J'étais ma propre menace.

- Je te demande juste d'arriver à nous faire confiance et de prendre soin de Rosalie, de ne pas la tourmenter plus qu'elle ne le soit déjà. Cela pourrait mettre sa grossesse en péril. Si tu veux te confier, si tu as besoin de parler pour aller de l'avant, je saurai être à ton écoute et tu peux aussi très bien te livrer à Alice ou Tanya, je sais qu'elles sauront t'apprécier.

Il avait raison. Rosalie me donnait tout ou presque et je me devais d'être un appui pour elle et non pas la Bella intimidée qu'elle avait vue jusqu'à présent.

- Je suis désolée Emmett, je vous promets de faire des efforts et de plus vous décevoir.

- Très bien Bella, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Allez sèche moi ces larmes et rentrons.

Je m'essuyai le visage et le suivis. J'avais le cœur mal en point, mais je me promettais, encore une fois, de réussir à dépasser mon passé et à m'autoriser de vivre heureuse, enfin de tenter. Et si pour cela je devais bannir Edward Cullen de ma vie, alors je ferais tout mon possible pour réussir. C'est alors que l'idée de son mariage me revint en mémoire. Si avec mon corps je m'étais sentie trahie quelques instants plutôt, ce mariage était en fait une bénédiction pour m'aider à accomplir ma tâche. J'osais espérer qu'il ne mettrait pas son union en perdition en tentant quoi que soit avec moi et ce, sous le nez et à la barbe de toute sa famille. C'est donc le cœur un peu plus enclin au bonheur que je retournais vers la demeure.

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Tanya était assise dans un fauteuil de mon bureau tandis que je regardais par la baie vitrée, cherchant mes mots. Mes yeux se portèrent directement vers l'endroit ou hier soir j'avais aperçu mon amour, vers l'endroit où elle avait d'elle-même posé ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes et où nos fluides s'étaient mélangés dans un divin baiser. Baiser bien trop court pour mon cœur. A ces souvenirs mon corps commença à réagir dans mon pantalon et d'autres images défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je revoyais son corps nu sous le mien, je ressentais la douceur de sa peau, je me rappelais ses seins tendus pour moi, leurs pointes roses appelant ma bouche, son souffle chaud et erratique et sa langue cherchant la mienne. Je devais mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade avec Tanya et nos familles pour faire Isabella mienne. Il me la fallait. Jamais je n'avais désiré une femme comme je la désirais elle.

- Edward mon cœur est-ce que tout va bien ? Je te sens… étrange.

Je n'avais même pas senti que Tanya s'était rapprochée de moi. Une de ses mains se posa sur ma poitrine tandis que l'autre se dirigea sur ma joue.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses et je crois que je vais pouvoir t'aider, mais il va falloir que tu me dises la vérité Edward.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la protubérance bien visible en dessous de ma taille et un léger sourire se fit remarquer sur ses lèvres. Je me détachais alors honteux d'elle et me forçais à penser à quelque chose de beaucoup moins « érotique » que la vision de Bella nue et offerte.

- Tu ne sais rien Tanya.

- En es-tu sûr ? Ne serais-tu pas en train de penser à la jolie petite brune que ton frère et Rosalie ont ramenée avec eux hier ? Isabella il me semble ?

- Co…comment sais-tu ?

- Je t'ai vu hier soir. Je t'ai vu lui courir après et l'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas t'espionner, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je regardais juste le parc et…

C'était donc cela. Elle savait. Elle nous avait vus. J'avais honte. Moi qui pas plus tard que la veille, l'avais violentée parce qu'elle avait couché avec Mike, j'avais pratiquement fait pareil et devant elle avec Isabella.

- Je suis désolée Tanya. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je…j'ai…

- Ne t'excuse pas Edward mais je crois que je mérite quelques explications non, depuis quand la connais-tu, savais-tu qu'elle allait venir à Escada, est-ce que tu l'aimes et elle, est-elle amoureuse de toi ?

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela Tanya, mais je te promets de tout te raconter un jour. Si Isabella m'y autorise.

- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce que Rosalie a dit ?

- Rosalie nous a narré beaucoup de choses ce matin ma mie.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Edward. Par rapport à son mal être, as-tu un quelconque rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait quitté la table effrayée ce matin ?

Je savais que Tanya avait toujours été très intuitive concernant les gens qui l'entouraient mais je n'avais jamais pensé que cela pouvait être à un tel niveau. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mentir.

- Je suppose que oui. Murmurais-je espérant qu'elle ne m'entende pas. En vain.

- Mon dieu Edward que lui as-tu fait ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi, une fois encore, alors qu'elle aurait pu me fuir. Et dans un geste de tendresse - l'éternelle tendresse dont elle seule savait faire part – prit l'une de mes mains qu'elle porta à sa joue. Et puis sans prévenir, mais sûrement pour m'épargner elle dirigea la conversation sur nous, laissant Isabella de côté.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il nous faudrait dire la vérité à ta famille Edward ? Je veux dire, hier soir c'est moi qui vous ai vus, mais imagine si cela avait été tes parents.

Encore une fois elle avait entièrement raison. Hier soir je m'étais laissé entraîner par mes émotions, mon bonheur de la revoir, mes hormones, sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir si nous avions été surpris.

- C'est pourquoi je voulais te parler ce matin Tanya, avant de partir pour la journée. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous disions la vérité sur nos noces. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous prenions, enfin, que je prenne mes responsabilités et que j'assume mes choix. Tu as eu le courage de choisir Mike envers et contre tout alors j'aurai celui d'affronter la solitude et de me débrouiller sans toi. Nous leur dirons dès que tu le voudras.

- Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire cela Edward. Tu fais de moi la plus épanouie des femmes à l'instant. Merci, merci du fond du cœur.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, embrassa mon visage, mes joues, mes mains, laissant exploser tout le bonheur qui devait la traverser à ce moment là.

- Je dois en parler avec Mike, mais je pense qu'il serait bien que nous leur disions la vérité avant le bal, qu'en penses-tu ? En plus tu pourrais ainsi inviter la belle de ton cœur.

- Je ne crois pas Tanya. Isabella est… enfin non je n'irai pas au bal avec elle. Je n'irai pas au bal du tout je pense.

- Edward si tu la veux, il va te falloir faire plus d'efforts. Je sais que tu as toujours eu en horreur toutes ces manifestations superflues et dérisoires mais pour cette fois-ci je te promets que ce bal pourrait être utile.

- Elle me hait, jamais elle ne m'aimera, j'ai été trop… bref je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle s'attache à moi, je…je…

- Tss tss tss, n'as-tu pas remarqué à quel moment elle avait fui ce matin ? Es-tu si aveugle que ça ?

Elle m'interrogea du regard, mais je n'avais aucune réponse à lui donner.

- Elle est partie en courant quand Esmée a évoqué notre mariage Edward ! Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait si cela ne l'avait pas touchée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste parce qu'à ce moment là elle avait besoin de prendre l'air ? Peut-être que c'était juste une malheureuse coïncidence.

- Oui peut-être. Mais peut-être aussi parce qu'elle tient à toi et que d'entendre que nous allions nous marier lui a brisé le cœur.

- Je ne crois pas Tanya. J'ai été vraiment horrible avec elle, tu aurais honte de moi si tu savais, alors comment pourrait-elle avoir le cœur brisé par ma faute ? N'as-tu pas vu comme elle m'a fui hier soir ?

- Bien sûr que j'ai vu qu'elle fuyait, mais je l'ai aussi vue se laisser embrasser.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Et c'était tout à fait vrai, j'étais totalement perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Les dires de Tanya pouvaient s'avérer absolument exacts, mais je savais aussi que je n'avais pas tort. Je savais le mal que je lui avais fait et ce qui devait en toute logique en découler.

- Très bien alors j'essaierai de savoir pour toi.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Rien d'autre que ce que tu devrais faire toi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais avant je crois qu'il faut que nous disions à Alice que le mariage est annulé. Je crois en fait que plus tôt nous le dirons à ta famille et plus vite les choses s'arrangeront pour toi.

- Mais et toi Tanya ? Que vas-tu devenir ?

- J'irai chez Mike. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais avec qui je veux être et je sais surtout que nous nous aimons. Il ne me laissera pas seule, il ne m'abandonnera pas Edward si c'est ce dont tu as peur.

- Tu as raison, nous devrions le dire à mes parents avant le bal, mais je crois qu'il serait bien pour toi, que les tiens ne l'apprennent qu'après l'annonce de vos fiançailles. Tu pourrais d'ailleurs profiter du bal pour les annoncer.

- Oh c'est une bonne idée. J'en parlerai avec Mike et nous aviserons ensemble. Peut-être qu'il serait judicieux que nous nous retrouvions tous les trois pour envisager la marche à suivre, il ne nous reste qu'une dizaine de jours avant le bal.

- Je suis d'accord. Pendant que tu vas aller à Charlotte avec Isabella et Alice, j'enverrai un télégramme à Mike l'informant de nous retrouver à l'auberge du Crépuscule ce soir pour dîner. Je préviendrai ma mère que nous ne dînerons pas en famille car nous avons besoin de nous retrouver un peu en couple.

Une dernière fois elle m'étreignit fortement, déposant un baiser amical sur mes lèvres.

- Merci Edward. Je t'aime tu sais.

- Ne me remercie pas Tanya. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, sache le. Je t'aime aussi, tu es la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Je suis sûre que nous aurions pu être heureux ensemble dans d'autres circonstances.

- J'en suis certaine aussi et j'espère que tu pourras être aussi heureux que moi. Allez allons retrouver les autres, ta sœur doit s'impatienter de pouvoir partir.

Après notre conversation, je me sentais comme un homme nouveau. Tanya savait pour moi et Isabella, ma famille allait bientôt savoir pour Tanya et moi et tout pourrait alors peut être s'arranger.

xXx

**POV Bella**

Nous étions arrivés face à la demeure des Cullen quand Rosalie sortit en trombes – enfin aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait – suivit d'Alice et de Madame Cullen.

- Bella, Alice, Tanya et toi vous allez vous rendre à Charlotte pour acheter ton trousseau et une robe de soirée pour le bal. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner je suis trop fatiguée, mais je te promets qu'elles prendront soin de toi, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

Cette dernière qui n'avait pas été vraiment accueillante envers moi, me regarda et me fit un sourire. Sourire qui n'était pas froid, mais qui ne paraissait pas non plus amical. Je ne compris pas pourquoi elle ressentait de l'antipathie à mon encontre mais j'espérais vraiment que ce ne serait que passager. Quant à la soi-disant Tanya, elle venait d'arriver accompagnée d'Edward et là c'est moi qui ressentis le besoin d'être odieuse avec elle. Mais me rappelant les propos d'Emmett quelques instant plutôt je me retins. Surtout que je m'étais promis de ne plus faire de cas d'Edward Cullen et de sa « femme ». Malheureusement, celle-ci me prit par la taille et m'entraina vers la voiture, que le cocher venait de garer devant la maison. Les chevaux se mirent à brouter les fleurs d'un parterre et Madame Cullen se jeta sur eux pour les en empêcher, faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes.

- Ah non pas mes roses ! Monsieur Horses veuillez maintenir vos chevaux je vous prie. Et vous au lieu de vous esclaffer, montez donc en voiture.

Elle semblait vouloir paraître ferme, mais cela fit encore plus rire les membres de la famille Cullen présents.

Tanya qui n'avait pas lâché ma taille se tourna en direction d'Edward et lui fit un signe du regard. Celui-ci se dirigea vers nous, prit sa main et l'aida à monter dans l'attelage, puis au moment ou je crus qu'il allait faire demi-tour, il se tourna vers moi.

- Isabella, si vous voulez bien ?

Il me tendit la main et fit son sourire en coin si particulier. Ce sourire qui faisait exploser mon cœur. Mais je me rappelais la présence de sa future femme et stoppais net mon imagination. Ce n'était certainement que par politesse.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, il insista.

- Isabella, puis-je vous aidez à monter ?

- Euh… oui merci.

Je déposai alors ma main dans la sienne et fus parcouru immédiatement par un courant électrique. Je le vis fermer les yeux et me surpris à penser qu'il avait peut-être ressenti la même chose. Et alors que je levais la jambe pour la poser dans l'habitacle de la calèche, il plaça sa main sur ma taille et exerça une légère pression. Mon corps réagit instantanément à sa caresse. Mon souffle se fit irrégulier, mes battements cardiaques pulsèrent au diapason avec lui et une sensation qui ne m'était plus inconnue depuis ma première rencontre avec Le Capitaine s'appropria mon bas ventre, me faisant presque gémir. Toujours cette sensation de vide, ce besoin de me sentir entière et comblée. Je réussis tout juste à me retenir de ne pas couiner de satisfaction.

Tanya m'examinait et je me sentis tout à coup honteuse et gênée. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir échappé l'effet que son futur mari venait d'avoir sur moi. Je baissai donc le regard sur le plancher de notre véhicule et m'assis le plus loin possible d'elle.

Alice nous rejoignit et s'installa à côté de Tanya.

Edward nous souhaita une bonne journée et Rosalie me précisa de prendre tout ce qui me plaisait sans hésiter. Je la remerciais. Le cocher fit claquer sa langue et les chevaux démarrèrent, m'entrainant pour la journée avec deux parfaites inconnues qui pour l'une semblait m'en vouloir et pour l'autre avait toutes les raisons de me détester. La journée m'apparaissait déjà comme interminable.

**xXx**

Mais alors que lorsque nous étions parties pour la ville, tout ne s'annonçait pas extrêmement allègre, je fus surprise de voir qu'il se passa l'inverse. Tanya et Alice avaient été de parfaites hôtesses à mon égard. Elles m'avaient entrainée dans les magasins, m'avaient aidée à choisir mon trousseau et surtout ma robe pour le bal. Elles avaient même demandé mon avis à plusieurs reprises concernant leur propre tenue de bal.

Elles s'étaient intéressées à ma vie passée, mais n'avaient pas insisté lorsque je leur avais dit ne pas vouloir en parler.

Nous nous étions restaurées dans une auberge de la ville. Alors que nous allions commander un jeune homme vint s'installer à notre table. Alice me le présenta comme étant son cousin Alec. Il logeait lui aussi à Escada, mais nous expliqua qu'il devait prendre congé du domaine et de ses hôtes pour résoudre une affaire criminelle à Wilmington. Alice parut déçue de son départ impromptu, mais elle lui fit promettre d'être présent lors du bal qu'elle organisait pour lui. Il jura qu'il y serait, qu'il ne voulait le manquer pour rien au monde. Il prit congé de nous sur ces paroles. Il m'était apparu comme un homme charmant et même si sa beauté n'égalait pas celle d'Edward, c'était tout de même un homme d'une beauté anormale.

Après le départ d'Alec, la conversation avait repris, mais elles s'étaient mises à parler du mariage. Là, mon cœur s'était serré, mais j'avais repensé à mes résolutions et ne m'étais donc pas laissée toucher par la situation. J'avais tout de même pu remarquer que Tanya paraissait moins investie dans son propre mariage qu'Alice. Celle-ci exultait à l'idée de devoir tout organiser, mais préférait concentrer son énergie sur les préparatifs du bal pour le moment. Ce dont elle nous fit part pendant tout le trajet du retour.

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Alors que je discutais dans le parc de la maison avec Jacob, j'entendis le bruit des sabots faits par les chevaux se propager sur l'allée centrale menant à la maison. Mon cœur s'accéléra à l'idée de revoir Isabella. J'attendais avec impatience de me retrouver seul avec Tanya sur le chemin de l'auberge, pour découvrir ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de la femme pour qui je continuais de vivre.

Jacob qui vit que je n'étais plus du tout dans la conversation, me sermonna.

- Edward, je crois que tu joues un jeu dangereux avec cette fille. Et si elle disait à ta famille ce que nous lui avons fait, notre trafic et tout le reste, que crois-tu qu'il adviendrait de nous ?

- Jake détends-toi ! Si elle avait voulu le faire, elle l'aurait fait depuis hier soir déjà, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Si tu le penses ! Mais quand même…

- Elle m'a embrassé hier soir.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Oui tu as bien entendu, elle m'a embrassé.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui avais dit tout ça, mais j'espérais que ça le rassurerait sur Isabella. Et puis j'avais besoin de partager mon bonheur, ou mon semblant de bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre que Tanya. Et il était le mieux placé.

- Tu l'as laissé faire ? Tu as perdu la tête Edward depuis qu'elle est montée à bord de l'Eclipse. D'abord tu la prenais pour Elisabeth et maintenant tu l'embrasses sur le domaine de tes parents aux vues et aux sus de tout le monde. Tu me fais peur tu le sais.

- Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je crois que… non je suis amoureux d'elle Jake.

Il resta bouche bée devant mes paroles, les yeux grands ouverts également, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction. C'était lui le premier qui avait vu qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elle et moi à bord de mon bateau et aujourd'hui que j'en avais enfin pris conscience, il ne savait quoi dire.

- Dis quelque chose Jake.

- Tanya ?

- Quoi Tanya ?

- Tu es censé te marier avec elle au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié.

- Et bien justement, non.

- Comment ça non ? Non tu ne te maries plus ou non tu ne l'as pas oublié ?

- Les deux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, je vis une carriole arrivée sur le pas de la maison, mais fut déçu de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle qu'avait empruntée Alice, Tanya et Bella, mais que c'était celle d'Alec. J'avais totalement oublié sa présence de la journée. Il avait certainement dû partir tôt ce matin. Je soufflais en le voyant arriver vers nous, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de converser avec lui. Mais je n'eus pas le choix.

- Bonsoir les gars.

- 'soir, dis-je malgré moi.

- Bonsoir Alec, répondit très poliment Jacob, alors cette première journée c'était comment ?

- Oh très intéressante. Le bureau du docteur Home a été appelé pour aider les forces de l'ordre de Wilmington. Ils ont retrouvé le corps d'une jeune femme tailladée de plus d'une dizaine de coups de couteau. La pauvre était morte depuis quelques jours déjà. Enfin bref, le docteur Home m'a proposé de m'occuper de l'affaire vu qu'il n'y a plus de médecin légiste là-bas et que lui est déjà pas mal occupé à Charlotte. Alors moi qui croyais rester un peu à Escada et bien je vais annoncer à Esmée que je ne resterai pas, je dois me trouver dans les locaux du shériff le plus vite possible. Mais je serai là pour le bal, surtout que j'ai rencontré ta sœur et ta charmante future épouse Edward aujourd'hui. Et je dois dire que la jeune fille qui les accompagnait ne m'a absolument pas laissé de marbre. Je crois même que je vais lui demander d'être ma cavalière au bal et j'espère qu'elle acceptera.

A ces mots mes poings se crispèrent tout comme ma mâchoire et je me retins pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui défoncer le crâne. Il ne fallait pas qu'il touche à Isabella. Elle était à moi, à moi seul et il était hors de question qu'il pose ses mains sur elle. Jacob qui vit que j'étais à deux doigts d'exploser vint à mon secours.

- Si tu parles d'Isabella, Alec, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je lui ai déjà proposé d'être ma cavalière et elle a accepté.

- Rhaaaa ce n'est vraiment pas de chance parce que je l'aurais bien prise dans un coin. La dépuceler devrait être une vraie partie de plaisir et je suis sûre qu'elle est encore innocente. C'est un beau petit paquet. Mais bon j'arri…

Mon poing fut plus rapide que mes pensées et s'écrasa sur la joue d'Alec. Les coups pleuvaient sur lui et je me fichais de mettre mes sentiments en avant, de risquer de les faire découvrir, il avait osé salir, par les mots, mon amour, je me devais de la défendre.

- Ne parle plus jamais comme cela d'elle et de n'importe quelle autre femme d'ailleurs. Si tu t'approches d'Isabella, je te promets que ce n'est pas un coup que je t'enverrai mais c'est ta jolie petite gueule que je défigurerai.

- Edward calme-toi, essaya de m'apaiser Jacob, attrapant mon poing et me repoussant. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres. Alec ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, il a eu une journée difficile. N'est-ce pas Alec ?

- O…oui, oui. Je suis dés…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir, que je courais en direction de la demeure. J'avais besoin de me calmer et le seul endroit qui réussissait parfaitement à me détendre était ma salle de musique. J'attendrais le retour des trois filles en jouant de mes doigts sur les touches ivoire de mon piano.

Et je devais réfléchir à ma conversation avec Mike de ce soir. Je devais faire vite pour annoncer l'annulation du mariage. Parce que si Jake avait pu me sauver la mise pour le bal, en invitant Isabella, il ne serait pas toujours là, pour la sauver d'hypothétiques prétendants, en attendant que je puisse reprendre ma place à ses côtés et la revendiquer comme étant mienne.

Parce que c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle m'appartenait. J'avais pris sa virginité, elle avait pris mon cœur. Nous nous appartenions l'un l'autre, mais si moi j'en avais pleinement conscience, j'allais devoir lui ouvrir les yeux. Mais en attendant que je sois officiellement libre, j'allais devoir protéger son innocence. Et vu sa beauté, son courage et sa générosité, je me doutais que la tâche allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle n'y paraissait.

* * *

(1) poème écrit pour le Capitaine par ma Sam adorée qui passe des moments très difficiles. Je suis de tout coeur avec toi ma Sam, ton courage aura sa peau à ce vilain crabe !

* * *

**Sinon j'ai crée un blog sur lequel j'ai remis mes fics, plus des bonus et sur lequel je mets aussi des teasers tout au long de mes avancées écrites. Si vous voulez aller y faire un tour, l'adresse est sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à vous y inscrire pour recevoir la newsletter, à chaque fois que je mettrais un nouvel article.**

Sur ce, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

Je veux surtout savoir si la confrontation entre Bella et Edward que tout le monde attendait impatiemment ne vous a pas déçu ? Vous attendiez-vous à cela ?

Des idées de la suite ?

A bientôt,

Tendrement


	16. Chapter 16 : Conséquences

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je ne serai pas longue ce soir.

Juste des remerciements aux nouvelles lectrices qui ont pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre et à celles qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, à toutes les lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début et me soutiennent et aux anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre aux reviews mais qui me laissent des messages wahou, exceptionnels ! Vous êtes toutes géniales !

Des remerciements aussi à toutes celles qui ont voté. Finalement c'est le long chapitre qui l'a emporté avec 68% des suffrages. Désolée pour les autres, mais merci quand même.

Merci aux filles de Tf qui font vivre mon topic !

Un merci tout particulier à Béa qui passe par des moments difficiles et qui a quand même pris le temps de me corriger en un temps record, à Sandra qui a remplacé ma Dri pendant ses vacances et dieu sait que la tâche était compliquée, à Dri qui me manque, à Auré et Sabi qui me supportent à Mag pour ses reviews plus qu'exceptionnelles et qui me touchent à un point qu'elle n'imagine même pas et à toutes les autres Tpa's que j'adore !

Et enfin mon plus gros remerciement va à ma Ness d'amour ! Merci d'être toi. Ce chapitre est pour toi ma chérie.

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 16**

**Conséquences**

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

Assise sur une balancelle sur le perron de la maison principale, attendant d'être rejointe par Alice, Tanya et Rosalie je réfléchissais à mon arrivée en Amériques.

Quatre jours. Voilà quatre jours que j'habitais à Escada. Quatre jours que tous les Cullen ou presque m'avaient acceptée parmi eux. Seule Alice semblait ressentir une certaine inimitié à mon égard. Par moment elle pouvait être gentille, souriante et logorrhéique avec moi et à d'autres elle devenait froide, hautaine et odieuse. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa façon de me considérer, mais Rosalie avait réussi à me réconforter, même si les passades où Alice semblait me haïr étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que les autres.

Même Tanya semblait éprouver à mon égard de l'amitié. Plusieurs fois elle était venue me chercher pour se balader dans le parc du domaine. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de me faire parler de mon passé, de ma famille, mais je n'arrivais pas à me livrer. Et puis sachant qu'elle allait se marier avec Edward m'aidait encore moins à me confier à elle.

Quant à moi face à elle, j'étais incapable de dire ce que je ressentais. J'aurais voulu la haïr, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Et le plus sournois de tout c'est que je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais envie de la détester. Bien sûr elle allait se marier avec Edward, bien sûr c'est avec elle qu'il dormirait, c'est elle qu'il prendrait dans ses bras, qu'il embrasserait, c'est avec elle qu'il aurait des enfants, mais je n'aurais pas dû être jalouse. Encore une fois mes sentiments, mon ressenti, s'amusaient de moi. Et puis pour des futurs mariés, je trouvais que leur relation était étrange. Edward, lui-même était curieux. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il essayait de m'approcher, de me parler, mais quatre jours que je l'ignorais. Quatre jours que j'essayais de faire l'indifférente face à lui. Quatre jours que j'y arrivais, mais quatre jours que mon cœur souffrait. Plus je le côtoyais et plus j'avais du mal à imaginer que ce qu'il m'avait fait n'était pas un rêve. Le Capitaine Cullen, sombre et violent avait laissé place à un homme totalement différent. Un homme dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse. Un homme que j'aurais pu aimer si….

- Bella ?

Je levais la tête et me retrouvais face à Jacob. Jacob que je n'avais pas revu depuis ma fuite le matin de mon arrivée à Escada. Jacob qui m'avait un peu effrayée. Je n'avais pas compris sa réaction. J'étais restée hébétée devant lui, ne sachant que répondre, sa brutalité m'avait surprise aussi. Il avait toujours ou presque toujours fait preuve de douceur à mon égard sur l'Eclipse et j'osais croire que le fait de me trouver ici lui avait fait peur. Après tout je mettais en danger leur trafic à lui et à Edward et je comprenais très bien qu'il ait pu être effrayé de se retrouver face à la vérité. J'avais voulu le rassurer mais Emmett était arrivé, m'empêchant de le tranquilliser.

Il me fit un grand sourire et s'avança vers moi.

- Jacob.

- Je suis heureux de te trouver seule Bella. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Il me montra la place à côté de moi sur la balancelle. J'acquiesçais, m'écartant pour lui laisser la place de s'installer.

Une fois assis à mes côtés, il se tourna vers moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Surprise, je voulu la retirer immédiatement, mais il m'en empêcha la serrant assez fortement.

- Bella… je… je voulais te demander de me pardonner pour l'autre jour. Tu sais pour ce que je t'ai dit concernant Edward. J'ai eu peur. Peur que tu ne nous dénonces, peur que tu dises ce qu'Edward t'a fait subir à sa famille et peur pour toi, de sa réaction quand il te verrait.

Il serrait toujours ma main dans la sienne, la caressant de ses doigts. Son regard noir ébène me fixait, sans sourciller. Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui et j'espérais que les filles n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, je ne savais comment m'y prendre avec lui. Alors je me taisais. Je baissais le regard vers la nature offerte face à nous.

Mais il s'approcha encore plus et d'un doigt me fit remonter le menton vers lui.

- Je… Bella… je… enfin je sais qu'Alice organise un bal la semaine prochaine…et…tu vois… enfin je voudrais savoir…si…accepterais-tu d'être ma partenaire ? Je veux dire m'accompagnerais-tu au bal ?

- Jacob…je…merci de ton invitation, mais je ne crois pas m'y rendre. Je ne sais pas danser et puis je ne fais pas partie de la famille, je ne crois pas que…

- Bella ! Entendis-je hurler à côté de moi. Comment oses-tu prononcer de pareilles insanités. Je suis triste que tu oses encore penser de cette façon. Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris, je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi. Je ne comprends pas, je suis tellement…tellement blessée que tu penses encore ne pas faire partie de la famille.

Les paroles de Rosalie résonnèrent à mes oreilles comme une gifle. Ses mots se mêlaient de pleurs et je m'en voulus immédiatement de ma réaction. Je me levais et la pris instinctivement dans mes bras.

- Pardonnes-moi Rosalie. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. C'est juste que je ne croie pas avoir ma place lors d'un bal.

- Bella, arrête je t'en prie et conduis-toi comme une femme forte et indépendante. Tu iras à ce bal que ce soit clair et net. D'ailleurs peut-on savoir pour quelle raison vous parliez du bal ?

Elle s'était adressée à Jacob. Ses pleurs s'étaient taris, laissant place à un sourire éclatant, ornant la totalité de son visage.

- J'ai demandé à Bella d'être ma cavalière, marmonna Jacob.

- Oh mais c'est absolument parfait. Bella tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

- Elle n'a pas encore accepté Rosalie.

- Qui n'a pas accepté quoi ?

Tanya venait d'arriver sur le perron accompagnée d'Alice. Bras dessus bras dessous, elles souriaient mais je pouvais voir que Tanya paraissait soucieuse.

- Jacob a invité Bella au bal, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ?

Je rougis et levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais plus le choix. Maintenant que toutes étaient au courant, je ne pouvais qu'accepter la proposition de Jacob. Et pourtant quelque chose me gênait.

- J'espère que tu vas accepter, renchérit Alice sur un ton un peu sec.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Et je ne voudrais pas paraître insolente. J'accepte donc d'être ta cavalière pour le bal Jacob.

- Merci Bella. Je suis ravi et très honoré. Je saurai être un parfait cavalier.

- Je n'en doute pas. C'est juste que je…je ne sais pas danser et j'ai peur d'être ridicule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout est dans le cavalier et pui….

- Je te donnerai des cours si tu veux, s'exclama Tanya. Il nous reste 6 jours pour que tu acquières les bases, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. On pourra commencer dès ce soir.

- Oh oui, s'écria Rosalie tout en tapant dans ses mains, c'est parfait ! Tu vas être époustouflante Bella. Oh mon dieu comme j'ai hâte d'être à ce bal. Alice dis-moi quel orchestre as-tu décidé de faire venir ? Et quel est le thème de la soirée, je veux dire en couleurs ? Et les fleurs ?

Jacob reprit ma main qu'il avait lâchée lorsque Rose nous avait rejoints et y déposa un baiser, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Un frisson me parcourut.

- Merci Bella, susurra-t-il. Je dois malheureusement vous quitter mesdemoiselles, mais ce fut un agréable moment. Je vous revois très bientôt.

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et disparut en direction de l'écurie.

Alors que je retournais dans mes pensées, Rosalie me prit de nouveau dans ses bras et me félicita. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son enthousiasme.

- C'est super Bella, cela ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es ici et tu as déjà un prétendant. En plus je sais que Jacob est vraiment un gars bien. Laisse-le te courtiser, tu verras c'est très agréable de se sentir aimer. Moi je me rappelle la première fois qu'Emmett m'a courtisée, je me suis sentie telle une princesse. Et puis qui sait peut être que cette année on pourra organiser un second mariage . Oh mais j'y pense et pourquoi ne pas faire un double mariage. Jacob avec Bella et Edward avec toi Tanya. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse idée Alice ? Tu crois que tu pourrais t'occuper de tout. Je veux dire je t'aiderai bien sûr mais avec junior qui ne va pas tarder à arriver je risque de ne pas…

- Je ne me marie plus avec Edward !

La phrase avait sifflé dans l'air comme une fusée de feu d'artifice, balayant tout sur son passage.

Nous nous figeâmes toutes bouches et yeux grands ouverts. Rosalie se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils en osier ornant le perron. Elle tint son ventre et se mit à respirer fortement. Je m'approchais d'elle et posais à mon tour ma main sur la sienne essayant de la rassurer comme je le pouvais et de l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- Comment ça tu ne te maries plus avec mon frère, hurla Alice, c'est de sa faute hein, continua-t-elle tout en m'incendiant du regard et me montrant du regard. Je le savais ce n'est qu'une traînée…

Et alors que j'essayais de calmer Rosalie, je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, tel un lion sur sa proie, mais Tanya l'attrapa et la gifla.

- Alice ça suffit. Je t'interdis d'insulter Bella de la sorte. Tu vas donc t'asseoir et m'écouter.

Elle porta l'une de ses mains à sa joue et frotta la trace rouge laissée par Tanya. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais était-ce de fureur ou de douleur ?

- Il en est hors de question Tanya. Je l'ai vue, je les ai vus avec Edward. C'est une traînée, une petite opportuniste, elle…

- CA SUFFIT.

Tanya était rouge et son visage inspirait de la peur. Alice quant à elle, me regardait les yeux, cette fois-ci, emplis de fureur, les traits tirés, les cheveux en bataille. Elle ne s'était pas assise et faisait des allers et venues entre un fauteuil et la table, ne me quittant pas du regard et soufflant de colère. Rosalie qui avait réussi à calmer sa respiration, nous regardait toutes, passant de l'une à l'autre, le regard interrogatif. Moi j'étais assise par terre aux pieds de Rose, rouge de honte et transie de peur. Je n'osais pas parler. Tout était fini pour moi, je le savais. Tanya et Rose me renverraient de chez elles lorsqu'elles apprendraient que j'avais embrassé Edward et souillé la réputation des Cullen. Je savais maintenant pourquoi Alice ne m'appréciait pas.

- L'une d'entre vous pourrait-elle m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici. Pourquoi toute cette haine envers Bella ? Alice ? Tanya ?

Je devais lui apprendre moi-même. Je devais leur dire pour le baiser. Il le fallait. Ne dit-on pas faute avouée à moitié pardonnée ? Peut-être m'accorderaient-elles une deuxième chance si je leur expliquais.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir la bouchez lorsque Tanya me coupa.

- Bella assieds-toi et pareil pour toi Alice ! Ne me le faites pas répéter.

J'obéis et m'installai sur la balancelle sur laquelle j'étais au calme quelques instants plus tôt. Alice se plaça dans un fauteuil face à moi, son regard toujours noir de colère.

Tanya vint me rejoindre et pris ma main dans la sienne.

- Bella, commença-t-elle, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Edward le jour de ton arrivée ici…

- Tanya comment peux-tu te comporter de la sorte avec elle, ce n'est….

- Alice !

Un vrai duel s'était lancé entre elles deux et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne comprenais pas la réaction de Tanya à mon égard. Elle aurait dû me haïr, m'en vouloir mais au contraire elle prenait ma défense face à Alice. Rosalie, quant à elle, suivait les échanges, une expression d'incompréhension gravée sur le visage.

- Comme je disais, Bella je sais tout, mais ce n'est pas mon propos actuel. Si je voulais que nous nous retrouvions cet après-midi toutes les quatre, c'était pour vous annoncer que mon mariage avec Edward était annulé.

Alice ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa devant le regard tendu que lui renvoya Tanya.

- Et Bella n'est pour rien dans ma décision, continua Tanya calmement et très sûre d'elle. Je suis tout simplement amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment ça amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu as découvert que tu aimais un autre homme comme ça du jour au lendemain. Arrête de me croire naïve Tanya. Je suis sûre que cette trainée est responsable de tout.

- Alice stop, ça suffit. J'en ai marre. Depuis le début tu tiens Bella en animosité. Pourrais-tu laisser Tanya s'expliquer sans l'interrompre à chaque fois. Et tout comme elle, je te demanderai d'être plus respectueuse envers Isabella. Je ne comprends pas tout à vos histoires mais avant de juger qui que ce soit j'aimerais vraiment que l'on m'explique la situation.

Rosalie avait parlé calmement mais fermement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de hausser le ton pour avoir une emprise sur les personnes l'entourant. Elle dégageait une grâce rien qu'avec son sublime corps. Sa beauté froide faisait qu'elle possédait une prestance imposant le respect.

Et son respect je ne le méritais plus. J'avais tout gâché encore une fois. Et pourquoi ? Juste parce que j'avais été attirée malgré moi par les lèvres et le corps du Capitaine. Ses muscles saillants sous sa chemise et la douceur de ses lèvres m'avaient faite me mettre en danger. J'allais en payer les conséquences dans très peu de temps. Une fois qu'Alice aurait tout dit, elle me jetterait à la porte de chez elle et je savais que personne ne viendrait me secourir cette fois-ci. Les larmes commençaient à affluer dans mes yeux et je retins un sanglot de s'échapper de ma gorge.

- Bella mon ange, ne pleure pas. Lève la tête et soit fière de toi. S'il te plait. Tu n'es pour rien dans ma décision. Edward et moi avions décidé de ne pas nous marier bien avant votre baiser.

La voix de Tanya était douce et amicale. C'était le pire de tout. Il n'y avait même pas la moindre pitié dans son intonation seule de la gentillesse en émanait. Je me sentais meurtrie. Meurtrie et blessée par moi-même. Comment pourrais-je les regarder elle et Rosalie dans les yeux ? Comment ne pas me sentir moins que rien ?

- Baiser ? Edward ? Bella ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? Tanya ?

- Je vais tout vous dire, mais je voudrais d'abord l'accord de Bella et surtout je veux que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

J'entendis Alice bougonner un oui.

- Bella puis-je ?

Je levais la tête dans sa direction et rencontrais ses yeux. Ils brillaient. Leur lueur renvoyait un bonheur, une satisfaction, une envie de se libérer. Comment lui refuser ? Quitte à tout perdre, au moins la vérité aura été dite. Ou une partie de la vérité. Je n'étais pas prête à tout dévoiler. Et je n'étais pas sûre de l'être un jour. Même si je devais partir du domaine plus tôt que prévu, je n'étais pas certaine de divulguer les méfais d'Edward. Et puis de toute façon me croiraient-elles après ma trahison ?

J'hochai malgré tout la tête. Elle me renvoya un sourire et commença sa litanie de son point de vue.

- Cela remonte à ma rencontre avec Edward, il y a deux ans de cela. Lors d'un gala de charité organisé par mes parents, j'ai…

- Et si on passait au présent plutôt T…

- Alice ! Invectiva Rosalie avant que Tanya n'ait le temps de dire quoi que soit. Continue Tanya, je suis toute ouïe.

- Merci Rose. Je disais donc qu'Edward et moi lors de ce gala de charité avions décidé de nous revoir. Nous nous sommes de fait revus à plusieurs reprises comme vous le savez et avons décidé de nous fiancer. Mais ce que vous ignorez c'est que ces fiançailles n'avaient rien de quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler à de l'amour. J'aime ton frère Alice, c'est vrai mais comme un ami, comme mon propre frère et non pas comme mon futur époux.

J'étais stoïque. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi elle ne ressentait aucune amertume pour moi. Pourquoi elle me considérait toujours comme une amie et non une voleuse de mari. Par ce que j'étais sûre qu'elle avait vu mon embarras et mon émoi, le jour où Edward m'avait pris la main et serré la taille pour monter dans la voiture. Mon cœur se brisa dans ma poitrine. Il se brisa de honte. J'étais intérieurement honteuse de l'avoir mal jugée, de l'avoir jalousée. Je ne méritais aucunement tout ce que les Cullen m'offraient ici.

- Pourquoi cette mascarade alors Tanya ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire à l'amour, demanda Alice calmement.

- Parce que j'en aime un autre Alice.

- Et alors ? Que vient faire mon frère dans cette histoire ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez souffert par le passé ? Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Et dire que je croyais en ton amitié, encore une fois j'ai été trahie. Tu n'es…

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Alice recommençait à s'énerver mais cette fois c'était après Tanya et non plus après moi qu'elle en avait. Elle prenait les choses à cœur et je ne saisissais pas pourquoi elle se sentait trahie.

- Alice calme toi et laisse moi finir, s'il te plait, implora Tanya. Je ne me suis pas servie de ton frère. Edward savait très bien dans quoi il s'engageait. C'est lui qui m'a proposé ce marché.

- Edward ? Mais de quoi tu parles Tanya ? L'agressa encore Alice, ne lui permettant pas de s'exprimer.

- Si tu ne me coupais pas sans arrêt je pourrais t'expliquer. Cesse de faire ta martyre veux-tu. Je ne crois pas que tu sois la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire.

- Bon ça suffit maintenant toutes les deux. Tanya on t'écoute.

Tanya se tourna vers moi, esquissa un léger sourire, prit une profonde bouffée d'air frais et se lança.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé d'Edward, depuis toujours je suis amoureuse de Mike Newton.

- Mike Newton ! Mais n'est-ce pas le fils du rival politique de ton père, la coupa Rosalie.

Tanya ne répondit rien mais baissa les yeux et devint rouge. J'avais du mal à suivre, ne connaissant rien à la politique du pays mais je pouvais comprendre le mal-être de Tanya.

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Rose, je comprends mieux maintenant. Alors toi et Edward…

- Oui Rosalie, tout ceci n'était que pour cacher la vérité à mes parents. Mais aujourd'hui je veux pouvoir vivre mon amour au grand jour, je veux pouvoir assumer mes sentiments. Et puis Edward doit aussi vivre sa vie, je ne pouvais plus l'empêcher d'être heureux, surtout maintenant.

Le silence se fit. Chacune était perdue dans ses pensées.

Après un moment sans qu'aucune de nous n'ose mettre fin au silence qui s'était instauré entre nous c'est Rosalie qui le rompit.

- Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que Bella vient faire dans l'histoire Alice. Pourquoi lui en veux-tu ? C'est quoi cette affaire de baiser ?

Là le quasi calme dont j'avais fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant laissa place à une peur monstrueuse. C'était terminé pour moi. Malgré tout et espérant encore pouvoir m'en sortir quelque peu, j'implorai Alice du regard. Mais celle-ci certainement bien trop fière de dévoiler la vérité, ne prit guerre en compte ma supplique silencieuse.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Rosie chérie, même si j'en meurs d'envie. Oh et puis après tout… je l'ai surprise en train…

- Alice ! Cria Tanya, c'est à Bella de dire la vérité, après tout cela la concerne, enfin cela la concerne elle mais aussi moi il me semble. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, alors tais-toi.

La jeune fille brune se renferma comme une huitre sur elle-même, le visage rouge de colère. Quant à moi trop honteuse et surtout trop peureuse, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que me mettre debout et partir en courant, sans me retourner, sans m'expliquer. Mais, je n'avais pas quitté le perron qu'une main me retenait.

- Bella calme-toi je t'en prie, balbutia Tanya. Je connais Rosalie et je sais qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas et puis tu sais si quelqu'un devait te maudire ici, ce devrait être moi ne crois-tu pas ?

Mes sanglots s'accrurent. Je ne comprenais pas la gentillesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve à mon encontre. J'étais perdue. Totalement égarée dans mes sentiments. Sentiments pour elle, Rosalie et Edward. Tout se mélangeait en moi. J'en venais presque à regretter ma vie chez Lauren et Marcus. Tout était si simple là-bas.

- Bella regarde-moi. S'il te plait.

Elle passa sa main sur mes joues, essuya mes larmes et leva mon menton. Son geste était doux, tendre et je pensais qu'elle aurait été une parfaite épouse pour Edward. Je comprenais ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver, mais je ne comprenais pas comment il avait pu me traiter et la tromper de la sorte avec moi.

- Jeune fille, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous ayons une longue conversation toutes les deux. Mais auparavant tu vas venir avec moi, nous allons rejoindre Rosalie et Alice. Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec cette dernière et je te promets qu'elle changera d'avis quand elle comprendra mon choix. Quant à Rose, je crois que tu devrais lui dire la vérité, mais si c'est trop dur, je t'aiderai. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je reniflai et passai ma main sur mon visage. J'esquissai, enfin essayai, un sourire. Tanya me sourit à son tour et dans un geste totalement inattendu posa ses lèvres sur mon front, déposant un baiser aussi tendre qu'elle l'était.

- Merci Tanya, pleurais-je la voix rauque de sanglots refoulés.

- Non, merci à toi Bella de m'avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur le bonheur et de me permettre d'être forte pour obtenir ce que je désire plus que tout au monde. Elle s'interrompit un instant. Allez allons rejoindre les miss Cullen et Hale.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraina au bout du perron où se trouvaient encore Rosalie et Alice. Une fois à leur hauteur, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir une nouvelle fois de honte. Mon cœur tapait à bâtons rompus dans ma poitrine.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ? Demanda prestement Rose.

- Oui, réussis-je à murmurer, je suis désolée, je…je…

- Rose je crois que dans un premier temps j'ai besoin d'expliquer mes choix par rapport à ma relation avec Edward avant que Bella ne parle. Et puis Alice il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle n'est en rien coupable de notre décision et je dis bien NOTRE décision. Ton frère est aussi responsable de moitié dans NOS choix.

- Puisque tu le dis, vociféra cette dernière. Je t'écoute.

Elle ne me jeta pas un seul regard mais je ne m'en portais pas mieux pour autant. J'espérais comprendre et surtout j'osais croire qu'après les explications de Tanya tout s'arrangerait pour moi par rapport à elle.

- Alice aimes-tu Jasper ?

- En quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec toi, Edward et…elle, cracha-t-elle, me montrant du menton.

- Réponds juste à ma question Alice.

- Bien sûr que j'aime Jasper, alors ?

- Alors tu as eu la chance de faire un mariage d'amour. Pourquoi ton frère ou moi n'aurions nous pas cette faveur ?

Je vis la jeune femme rougir. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait honte de sa réaction ? Je n'en étais pas certaine mais à la voir répondre hésitante, c'était fort probable.

- Mais je croyais que tu aimais Edward, Tanya. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire à vos sentiments si tout était faux ?

- Parce que comme l'a dit Rose tout à l'heure, les parents de Mike sont rivaux des miens et que ton père est un ami du mien. Parce que ton frère était seul, mal, comme tu le sais après Elisabeth il était ravagé, parce que moi j'avais besoin d'une couverture vis-à-vis de mes parents, parce qu'Edward m'avait fait la promesse qu'une fois mariés je pourrais continuer à voir Mike, parce que…

- Tu veux dire qu'il savait pour toi et Mike, l'interrompit Rosalie.

- Bien sûr. Je ne lui ai jamais menti. Depuis le début il savait que j'en aimais un autre, mais un inaccessible.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans les airs, d'être hors de mon corps et d'assister à la conversation comme on assiste à un spectacle. Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir de la situation ou plutôt en avoir peur. Peur de ce que ça pouvait impliquer pour moi. Je repensais aux mots de Tanya quelques instants plus tôt « _Et puis Edward doit aussi vivre sa vie, je ne pouvais plus l'empêcher d'être heureux, surtout maintenant. »_ Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle regardée au moment où ces mots quittaient ses lèvres ? Est-ce que… ? Non ! C'était impossible. Et puis qui était cette Elisabeth que Tanya avait citée ? Trop de questions, de révélations, de mensonges, trop d'informations, de sentiments, je n'arrivais plus à supporter les réflexions de mon cerveau, je n'arrivais tout simplement plus à penser.

- Et pourquoi décider maintenant de tout nous révéler si ce n'est pas par rapport à Isabella.

Il y avait déjà un progrès minime de fait, elle utilisait pour la première fois mon prénom depuis le début de la conversation, enfin des explications. Tanya sans rendit certainement compte parce qu'elle se retourna vers moi et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

- Non Alice, les actions de Bella et Edward et j'insiste sur Edward n'ont aucunement de relation cause à effet avec notre décision. Je l'avais prise bien avant le retour de ton frère de son voyage en Europe. Je lui en avais même fait part le jour de son arrivée. Certains évènements récents par contre ont accéléré les choses. Le bal de la semaine prochaine est l'une d'elle.

- Tout ce que tu dis Tanya est bien beau et je comprends ton choix, moi-même je n'aurais jamais pu me marier avec un autre qu'Emmett, mais j'ai besoin de comprendre. Je… Bella s'il te plait dis-moi. J'ai peur de comprendre de travers et j'ai besoin que tu me rassures.

Je ne pouvais plus faire autrement. Mais comment faire, quelles explications trouver pour dire que je connaissais Edward avant ? Parce que même si j'étais prête, enfin prête était un bien grand mot, disons que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, donc même si j'étais prête à avouer mon baiser avec Edward, je ne l'étais pas pour narrer les débuts de notre rencontre.

- Bella ?

- Je… je connaissais Edward avant de venir à Escada. Mais je te promets que je n'en savais rien, je te jure Rosalie que si j'avais su qu'Emmett était son frère, je n'aurais pas accepté de travailler pour toi, je t'en fais le serment et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus de moi à ton service, je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir menti, si tu savais, tellement désolée…

- Eh Bella chérie, calme-toi. Je ne t'en veux aucunement. Je t'ai dit que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi, tu es comme ma petite sœur. Je regrette simplement que tu n'aies pas eu assez confiance en moi pour venir te confier. Mais alors si je comprends bien toi et Edward vous êtes…

- NON, criais-je sans me rendre vraiment compte, c'était une erreur, une grave erreur, oui je l'ai embrassé, mais je regrette vraiment. Tanya je suis désolée, Alice, ne m'en veux pas j'ai été faible, je le sais mais je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Et quand c'est arrivé je ne savais pas qu'il était promis, je le jure. Si j'avais su jamais je n'aurais craqué, je suis tellement…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, renchérit Tanya, je viens de vous expliquer qu'entre Edward et moi il n'y a jamais rien eu donc tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Il n'a jamais vraiment était promis en fin de compte. Tu n'as aucune raison de culpabiliser.

- Bella, Edward aurait-il un rapport avec ton malaise à parler du passé ?

- Non bien sûr que non, murmurais-je en essayant d'être convaincante.

Elle ne me croyait pas c'était certain, mais qu'aurais-je pu dire ?

- Puisque tu le dis. Mais au cas où, je réitère ce que je t'ai dit il y a quatre jours, lorsque tu seras prête, j'espère que tu viendras vers moi.

- Tout comme Rose, renchérit Tanya, je veux que tu saches que tu peux te confier sans gène Bella. Tu n'es plus seule, nous sommes toutes là pour toi et avec toi maintenant.

- Merci, leur répondis-je gênée.

Si au début de nos échanges les silences étaient plutôt lourds, celui qui suivit fut léger. Et contre toute attente c'est Alice qui le rompit.

- Je… je voudrais dire que je suis désolée.

Nous nous tournâmes toutes les trois vers elle pour la regarder d'un seul mouvement. Son visage avait pris une teinte rosée, ses yeux étaient tournés vers le sol en bois de la terrasse et ses doigts se mêlaient entre eux.

- Tanya j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour t'avoir accusée d'avoir joué avec mon frère. Mais comprends-tu avec ce qu'Elisabeth lui a fait ou plutôt nous a fait à lui et moi, j'ai cru que… Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pu le protéger, d'avoir aimé ce…cette… j'ai cru que tu allais faire comme elle. Elle lui a fait tant de mal…

Je ne savais pas qui était cette femme qui avait pu autant les trahir, mais serait-il possible qu'elle soit la cause de ce qu'était devenu Edward ? Se pouvait-il qu'il s'en prenne aux femmes à cause d'elle, que tout son trafic soit en quelque sorte une vengeance ? Je commençais à éprouver une certaine peine à son encontre et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Comment était-il possible qu'il m'attire autant, que je lui accorde des circonstances atténuantes après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait ? C'est là où le bas blessait, définitivement mon corps et mon âme ne s'accordaient pas. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir ce que je voulais, ce que je ressentais réellement et encore moins depuis que Tanya avait décidé de nous avouer que son mariage n'aurait pas lieu.

- C'est bon Alice, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, j'espère juste que tu retiendras la leçon et que tu ne jugeras plus les gens aussi vite.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle inspira un grand coup. Ses doigts étaient de plus en plus nerveux et elle me faisait de la peine. Après tout elle avait ses raisons elle aussi. Elle avait été blessée et son amour pour son frère avait surpassé son jugement. D'après ce que je comprenais, elle avait elle aussi souffert des actes de cette Elisabeth. Elle se sentait responsable de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir pu l'empêcher de trahir son frère. Aurais-je eu sa force quant à protéger ceux qu'elle aime ?

- Rosalie pardonne-moi d'avoir mis en doute ton jugement et celui d'Emmett. Je suis une vraie tête de mule parfois mais je te promets que je saurai mieux me contrôler à l'avenir. Je serai la meilleure des tantes pour ton enfant.

- Je n'en ai aucun doute Alice, jamais. Et Emmett le sait ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci à vous deux.

Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête. Elle ancra son regard dans le mien et alors que je croyais subir encore ses foudres, elle me surprit.

- Bella, sa voix s'était faite douce et mon cœur se réchauffa. Je suis désolée de t'avoir traitée de la sorte. J'espère que tu auras assez de force en toi pour réussir un jour à me pardonner. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte, je le sais, j'aurais dû venir te parler, j'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien. Je suis censée être l'omnisciente de la famille et tout ce que j'ai vu c'est moi. J'ai été égoïste et abjecte avec toi et je m'en excuse. Je t'ai jugée sans apprendre à te connaître, mais j'ai cru que tu… enfin voilà, je t'ai vue embrasser mon frère et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour dans mes veines, j'ai cru que tu voulais détruire notre famille, que tu allais faire du mal à Edward en le séparant de Tanya. Tu ressembles tellement à Elisabeth, tes cheveux, ton corps. Quand je t'ai vue le premier soir embrasser mon frère sous la lueur de la lune, j'ai failli mourir. J'ai cru qu'elle était revenue.

Elle fit une pause. Elle réfléchissait, cela se voyait à ses yeux froncés. Moi j'avais du mal à réaliser. Edward m'avait-il pris pour Elisabeth à bord de l'Eclipse ? Tout s'expliquerait alors. Mais rien ne s'excuserait.

- Enfin je ne sais pas ce que j'ai réellement cru, mais je le regrette profondément. Je croyais avoir tiré un trait sur elle et je me rends compte que non. Et J'ai voulu me venger sur toi sans apprendre à te connaître, si tu savais comme je m'en veux terriblement.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, se rapprocha de moi, s'agenouilla à mes pieds, prit mes mains dans les siennes, se pencha à mon oreille et murmura de façon à ce que moi seule entende.

- Par contre je t'avertis que si tu fais souffrir ma famille de quelque que ce soit je te jure que l'enfer te semblera le paradis à côté de ce que je ferais de toi !

Je la regardais et sentis une larme perler au bord de mes cils pour se perdre sur ma joue. Je ne pus lui répondre. Ma gorge était nouée, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Je restais stoïque de stupeur. Ces menaces, je savais qu'elle les mettrait à exécution si besoin, mais je les comprenais, elle le faisait par amour pour son frère. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'imaginais que c'était fort, aussi fort que l'amour que j'avais pour mes parents. Alors oui je comprenais. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que je ferais tout pour n'avoir aucune raison de faire du mal à Edward. Il me suffisait de réussir à l'éviter. Ce qui en soit ne devrait pas, dans un premier temps, être trop difficile.

- Merci Alice, murmurais-je. Je… je comprends ton geste…l'amour pour ton frère est tout à fait honorable…tu as voulu le protéger…

Avant de se relever elle ancra une dernière fois son regard pétillant dans le mien et hocha la tête.

Elle se retourna vers Rosalie et Tanya.

- Je vous promets que vous n'aurez plus à hausser le ton sur moi. Je ferais tout pour rattraper la méchanceté dont j'ai fait preuve.

- Justement je vais avoir besoin de ton aide sur une affaire de premier ordre Alice, il va aussi nous falloir aider Bella pour ce bal.

Le bal ! Je soupirai.

- Bien maintenant que tout est clair entre nous, reprit Rosalie, comment allez-vous faire Tanya pour l'annoncer à tes parents ainsi qu'à Carlisle et Esmée ?

- Nous avons décidé de les mettre devant le fait accompli. Je n'irai pas au bal avec Edward. Mike sera mon cavalier.

Une bouffée de chaleur me traversa. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Il était évident qu'il serait encore plus difficile maintenant de rester de marbre face à lui. A chaque fois que je l'apercevais, mon corps réagissait. J'étais irrémédiablement attirée par lui. Comme les abeilles sont attirées par le miel. Mais ce que j'avais pu refouler jusqu'à maintenant, je l'avais fait parce qu'il était fiancé à une autre. Parce que son mariage devait avoir lieu dans quelques mois. Seulement voilà, il était libre. Libre de tout engagement.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Tanya.

- Oui… oui, je repensais au bal. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'ai rien à y faire.

Surtout si Edward se présente seul, me dis-je en moi-même.

Devoir m'y rendre accompagnée de Jacob était en plus malsain je trouvais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais si je l'avais réellement apprécié à bord de l'Eclipse, malheureusement depuis mon arrivée à Escada, il se montrait étrange. Ses humeurs étaient presque aussi terrifiantes que celles du capitaine lors de la traversée de l'océan, mais lui s'en excusait, de façon fourbe il me semblait.

- Oh mais si tu vas t'y rendre à ce bal Isabella. Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne le regretteras pas. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas déshonorer Jacob, n'est-ce pas, parce que le connaissant je suis sûre que tout le domaine est au courant qu'il sera ton cavalier. Et j'en connais qui risque d'être vert de jalousie et se déclarer plus vite qu'il ne pense. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je dois discuter avec Alice et Rosalie mais après diner nous nous retrouverons dans la salle de bal pour ton premier cours.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand elle me coupa.

- Et pas de non qui tienne.

Je soupirai.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer me proposa Rosalie. La soirée risque d'être longue. Je te rejoins un peu plus tard.

J'admirais la façon délicate de me demander de les laisser tranquilles. De toute façon, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule après ces révélations. Besoin de réfléchir.

- Très bien, je vous laisse. Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit Rosalie, fais-moi appeler, après tout c'est moi qui suis à ton service.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. A plus tard Bella, termina-t-elle en me congédiant de la main.

Je n'avais pas quittée la terrasse qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées et commençaient à discuter, j'entendis le prénom d'Edward et bal, mais je ne m'attardai pas plus.

Sur le chemin vers les appartements de Rosalie, je ne pus empêcher mes pensées de fuser. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il se tramait quelque chose me concernant. Je n'avais pas vraiment saisi les allusions de Tanya concernant Edward, mais je n'étais pas rassurée. Notre baiser n'était plus rien pour moi. Je m'étais laissée aller à des sentiments troubles mais je m'étais aussi promis que c'était la dernière fois. Mais à qui essayais-je de mentir ? A ma raison. Parce que mon corps lui n'était absolument pas d'accord.

Je savais que je voyais son visage dès que mes yeux se fermaient, que les souvenirs de ses mains sur ma peau, de son souffle dans mes cheveux, de sa voix rauque dès qu'il s'adressait à moi ne me quittaient plus depuis que je l'avais retrouvé. J'étais consciente qu'il m'avait arraché à ma vie, volé ma virginité mais c'était la chaleur de son regard sur moi, ses sourires tendres et encourageants que je ne lui connaissais pas à bord de l'Eclipse, ses trop rares effleurements qui éclairaient mes journées… Et j'avais beau essayer de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour prendre du recul, j'avais eu beau tenter de l'esquiver durant quatre jours, rien n'y faisait. Il hantait mes pensées et mes rêves. Tout cela bien avant que Tanya ne nous annonce l'annulation de leur mariage. Alors qu'allait-il advenir de moi, maintenant que je le savais libre ? Il ne me restait plus que ma raison déjà faible et vacillante devant lui pour m'empêcher de me laisser aller. Malheureusement entre mon corps qui ne demandait qu'à succomber et mon âme que j'apprenais à dompter, j'avais peur de connaître d'avance le résultat de la bataille. Il me faudrait redoubler de vigilance, même si je n'étais plus très sûre de vouloir encore mener ce combat contre moi-même…

Heureusement qu'il me restait tout de même un peu d'amertume dans les veines.

J'arrivais dans la bibliothèque des appartements de Rosalie, quand une pensée s'ancra en moi. Il n'était finalement pas si mauvais que Jacob m'ait demandé de l'accompagner au bal. Au moins j'étais sûre de rester à distance d'Edward pendant un minimum de six jours, par respect envers mon partenaire.

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Je sortais de la maison de mes parents en direction des écuries quand je vis mon meilleur ami se rendre vers la terrasse à grand pas. Je tournais alors mon visage vers l'endroit où il se dirigeait lorsque je l'aperçus. Plus belle que jamais, elle était assise sur la balancelle que ma mère avait faite installer pour ses soirées. Elle avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Une légère brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux autour de son visage et j'avais l'impression d'être face à une apparition divine. Sa peau diaphane contrastait avec la couleur ébène de ses cheveux et de sa robe, faisant ressortir toute la finesse de ses traits, même d'aussi loin que je me trouvais je pouvais l'admirer.

Je pouvais même distinguer la petite moue prise par ses lèvres. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Et j'osai imaginer un bref instant que j'étais peut être celui à qui elle rêvait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il était apparu aussi vite qu'il avait quitté ses lèvres pulpeuses que je savais douces.

Jake venait d'arriver à sa hauteur et elle releva la tête. Une douleur traversa tout mon être, surtout quand je le vis prendre place à ses côtés. J'étais jaloux. Jaloux de lui, jaloux de la proximité qu'il avait développée avec mon amour. C'est moi qui aurais dû être assis sur la balancelle avec elle à cet instant et non lui. Mon sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais envie de hurler, de courir les rejoindre et de crier haut et fort qu'Isabella m'appartenait. Isabella. Seule façon qu'elle m'autorisait de l'appeler. Tout le monde pouvait la nommer Bella, elle les avait tous autoriser à le faire. Sauf moi. J'étais le seul qu'elle fuyait comme la peste depuis quatre jours. Le seul avec lequel elle n'esquissait pas le moindre sourire, le seul à qui elle s'adressait en utilisant le moins de mot possible. Le seul vers lequel elle ne se tournait pas. Et aussi le seul à qui elle brisait le cœur à chacun de ses refus, à chacune de ses esquives, à chacune des phrases auxquelles elle ne répondait pas, à chacun des gestes qu'elle évitait. Je souffrais comme il n'était pas possible. Seule Tanya se rendait conte de cette souffrance.

Perdu dans mes songes, je les regardais toujours lorsque je vis Jacob attraper la main de ma belle. Un frisson de colère me parcourut et je tapai mon poing dans le mur en pierre de l'écurie. De quel droit la touchait-il ? De quel droit se laissait-elle faire ? Une douleur immense faillit m'arracher un cri, mais je me retins et courus vers mon cheval. Je ne supportais pas de voir un autre que moi tourner autour d'elle. Je ne supportais pas de la voir se laisser approcher par d'autres hommes. Que ce soit mon meilleur ami ou pas. Et dieu sait que depuis son arrivée, elle avait fait se retourner des hommes. Alec, Jacob, même Emmett et Jasper n'avaient que des compliments et des louanges à l'égard de sa beauté et de sa gentillesse. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Innocente, comme la première fois où je l'avais vue. Des images se mirent à flotter devant mes yeux et je dus prendre une grande inspiration pour ne pas me laisser entrainer sur les pentes glissantes de la volupté. Encore et toujours elle me hantait, son corps, son odeur, sa voix. Tout en elle m'attirait, même éveillé, même en colère.

Je m'approchai de Fifty, mon bel étalon tout en muscle, le seul qui savait atténuer mes humeurs .J'espérais oublier les images de son corps nu sous mon propre corps, de son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien, de sa langue douce et humide dansant avec la mienne. Mon entrejambe devint douloureux et se comprima dans mon pantalon. Je passais ma main dessus, réajustant ma virilité quand un hennissement me sortit de ma torpeur faisant redescendre toute pulsion de pur plaisir.

J'étais en train de seller mon pur sang pour rejoindre Jasper et Emmett sur l'exploitation lorsque j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis mon meilleur ami, un immense sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de satisfaction. J'avais l'impression de le revoir à quinze ans lorsqu'il avait embrassait sa première fille. Si ma première impulsion fut de le défigurer pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur mon aimée alors qu'il savait très bien quels étaient mes sentiments à son égard, je n'en fis rien et essayer de paraître le plus détaché possible.

- Que me vaux ce sourire, marmonnais-je sans articuler et plus sèchement que je ne le pensais.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de milles feux.

- J'ai invité Bella au bal.

Je grognais tout en continuant de seller Fifty.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ! Elle a dit oui, je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'insister ! Je crois que je lui plais bien à la petite anglaise.

Je rageais intérieurement et laissais échapper un râle de mécontentement qu'il fit semblant de ne pas entendre, ce qui redoubla mon énervement.

- Mais au fait, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je laissai tomber le licol, m'approchai de Jake et le collai au mur. Je ne pus retenir mon courroux très longtemps. Il avait beau être mon ami, je ne supportais plus l'arrogance dont il faisait preuve et je n'avais qu'un désir, celui d'effacer le sourire insolent de ses lèvres.

- Putain Jacob tu cherches quoi là ?

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes mon poing alla s'écraser contre le mur à côté de son visage.

- Eh Eddy du calme. Diable mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu oses demander Jacob ! Je te jure que si tu n'étais pas mon ami, ça fait longtemps que tu serais à terre à prier la vierge pour quelle sauve ton cul ! Non mais tu crois quoi ?

- Tu es jaloux ! Siffla-t-il.

- Elle est à moi Jacob ! Isabella m'appartient !

J'ancrai mes yeux dans les siens et y fis passer toute la colère qu'il m'inspirait.

- Comment tu peux la revendiquer après ce que tu lui as fait ?

Ce furent les mots de trop. Mon poing termina sa course contre son nez, l'explosant. Un jet de sang en sortit alors qu'un craquement retentissait.

- Merde mais t'es complètement fou ! Hurla-t-il, portant une de ses mains au son nez.

Il me repoussa et alors que j'esquivais son propre poing, je me sentis un moins que rien. Je venais de frapper mon meilleur ami. Il se calma.

- Tu sais quoi Edward. Depuis que les gars t'ont ramené cette pauvre fille, tu as changé. Tu es devenu un sombre crétin. Si je l'ai invitée au bal c'était simplement pour te sauver la mise face à Alec, mais t'as raison elle est à toi donc la prochaine fois qu'un autre que moi la courtise, tu n'auras qu'à te défendre toi-même.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé pour Alec alors ne viens pas te servir de ça maintenant.

Je savais que j'étais totalement de mauvaise foi à cet instant, mais j'étais trop en colère pour l'avouer. Il essuya son nez avec la manche de sa chemise qui se tâcha de rouge instantanément.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Edward ! La jalousie te perdra.

Il avait raison. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il lui demanderait d'être sa cavalière, il l'avait dit devant Alec, le jour où ce dernier avait insulté Isabella et ce jour là il m'avait sauvé la face. Il avait trouvé une excuse pour expliquer mon comportement agressif face à mon cousin. Effaçant tous les soupçons dont il avait pu faire preuve après que je lui aie collé mon poing dans le visage. Décidemment il avait encore raison quant au fait que j'étais devenu stupide. Jamais je n'avais usé de la violence pour défendre ou obtenir ce que je désirais, mais depuis qu'Isabelle avait emporté mon cœur, je me comportais comme le dernier des crétins.

Loin d'avoir envie qu'il m'excuse au vu de mes actes, je ramassai le licol de Fifty et retournai vers lui, sans un regard pour mon ami.

Je l'entendis souffler et s'éloigner. J'irais le voir plus tard. L'image de ses mains sur Isabella et de son sourire de vainqueur était bien trop fraîche pour que je n'arrive à me contenir de nouveau.

Et alors que la porte en chêne de l'écurie s'ouvrait, sa voix s'éleva.

- Et de rien pour Alec au fait !

**xXx**

**Trois jours plus tard**

Alors que je revenais de Charlotte où j'avais été passé la journée avec Emmett et Jasper pour rencontrer d'éventuels exportateurs de tabac, j'étais passé devant la salle de bal. Attiré par la musique et les rires qui s'en échappaient, je regardais la merveilleuse scène qui s'offrait à moi. Tanya était au piano, Rose assise sur une chaise, sirotant une limonade, tandis qu'Alice entrainait ma belle dans ce qui paraissait ressembler à une valse. La maladresse des pas d'Isabella les faisait s'esclaffer tant et plus tandis que mon ange rouge de honte essayait de se concentrer pour suivre les pas de ma sœur.

- Alice je n'y arriverai jamais, vous avez déjà déclaré forfait avec le menuet et la gigue, je t'en prie arrêtons-là le massacre. Je ne serai jamais une danseuse. Jacob n'aura qu'à se trouver une autre cavalière, de toute façon je n'ai aucune envie de participer à ce bal.

Son ton suppliant me fit de la peine et me brisa le cœur. J'avais l'impression de la revoir quelques semaines auparavant lorsqu'elle m'avait imploré de ne pas lui faire de mal. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Ma gorge se serra. Etait-ce aussi le fait de l'entendre dire qu'elle accompagnerait Jacob ? Jacob avec lequel je n'avais pas reparlé depuis notre altercation.

- Il en est hors de question Bella tu iras à ce bal et tu danseras au moins la valse, parole de Cullen ! Alors cesse de te lamenter, tiens-toi droite, sors ta poitrine et compte le rythme en même temps que les notes de Tanya.

- Bella tu sais compter jusqu'à six n'est-ce pas, enchaina Rosalie.

- Oui évidemment que je sais compter jusqu'à six, mais j'aimerais bien t'y voir moi. Je vous avez dit que ça ne servirait à rien, je sais tout juste marcher alors danser.

J'étouffais un rire dans ma barbe et les regardais encore quelques minutes avant qu'un bruit venant de l'extérieur ne me fasse quitter mon point d'observation. J'aimais cette confiance quelle avait accordée à ma famille notamment aux filles. J'avais pu observer qu'une vraie complicité s'était installée entre elles et j'étais persuadé que Tanya en était l'investigatrice. J'avais bien remarqué que ma sœur avait eu du mal à l'accepter. J'étais sûr que tout comme moi, le fait de sa ressemblance avec Elisabeth avait été un terrible choc pour elle et l'origine de son inimitié pour mon ange. Mais c'était sans compter sur Tanya et Rosalie qui l'avaient acceptée immédiatement.

Fatigué par le trajet je rejoignis mon bureau. J'avais besoin de calme et de réflexion. Une fois arrivé, je m'allongeai sur mon canapé et repensai à la soirée de la veille. Soirée où Tanya m'avait informé que Rosalie, Alice et Isabella étaient au courant de l'annulation du mariage. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elles l'avaient plutôt bien pris et qu'elles étaient de notre côté pour nous soutenir le soir du bal. Il ne nous restait plus que trois jours à jouer la comédie. Trois jours à devoir cacher mes sentiments pour Isabella. Trois jours à devoir me retenir de lui faire la cour. Trois jours qui paraissaient une éternité.

Nous avions prévu avec Mike que celui-ci ferait son entrée au bras de Tanya. Je savais que mes parents prendraient la nouvelle de l'annulation du mariage de façon neutre. Ils s'étaient toujours référés à nos sentiments et n'avaient fait que proclamer depuis notre naissance à Alice, Emmett et moi, les vertus d'un mariage d'amour. Ils seraient bien sûr déçus de mon mensonge mais je les savais assez droits et intelligents pour comprendre nos raisons. J'espérais même qu'ils nous aideraient, ou plutôt soutiendraient Tanya devant ses parents. Parce que ma plus grande peur pour le soir du bal était leur réaction. Ils vouaient une haine arrogante à la famille Newton et ce depuis des générations. Alors apprendre que leur fille voulait épouser le seul descendant de leurs pires ennemis n'allait certainement pas se faire sans heurt.

Un souffle me sortit de mes pensées. Je me retournais en direction du son doux et langoureux parvenu à mes oreilles et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir devant moi, la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Isabella se tenait là, devant la porte, les yeux baissés sur le sol, les joues rosies par la gêne, les cheveux dans un savant désordre, certainement dû aux cours de danse intensif, lui donnant ce petit air sauvage que j'aimais tant en elle, le souffle erratique. Elle était époustouflante de beauté. L'envie soudaine de la prendre, de lui appartenir, de lui montrer qu'elle était mienne, se fit insistante et très présente. J'avais envie d'envoyer les trois jours restant au diable et lui déclarer mon amour en me jetant à ses pieds. Mais la peur de l'effrayer et de la faire fuir, me retint de lui sauter dessus.

- Isabella ?

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais…euh… Tanya m'a dit…enfin…, chuchota-t-elle hésitante le visage toujours baissé.

J'étais totalement surpris de sa présence ici. Je me demandais bien ce que Tanya lui avait dit, mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première. Je me levais de mon assise et m'avançais vers elle, lentement, très lentement, tel un félin s'avançant sur sa proie. Mais elle n'était pas ma prise, elle était ma vie. Je ne voulais que douceur pour elle. Ma démarche lente n'était là que pour la mettre en confiance, la rassurer, parce que mon corps et mon cœur me hurlaient de courir vers elle et de l'embrasser passionnément pour lui montrer à quel point elle faisait battre en moi la vie.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle leva enfin son visage vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient. Ses pupilles étaient noires, plus noires que je ne les avais jamais vues. J'avais la soudaine envie de me fondre dedans. Envie de me noyer dans les ténèbres des ses yeux. Des ténèbres éclairées par une seule lueur. La lueur du désir. La lueur de l'envie. Il n'en était autrement. Sa lèvre inférieure, prise entre ses dents, rosissait à vue d'œil et se gonflait de sang. Ses joues roses, laissaient transparaître de minuscules petites tâches de rousseurs entrainées elle aussi par un afflux de sang plus important. Son visage était si gracieux dans le plaisir qui en émanait, que mon corps rendit l'âme.

Je passais mon pouce sur sa lèvre gonflée, la libérant de son emprise. Puis je dirigeais mon doigt vers sa joue, dérivant ma main vers sa nuque et l'approchai de moi.

- Isabella, soufflais-je.

Mes lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes, j'embrassais sa bouche y déposant de multiples baisers. Je fermais les yeux, priant intérieurement qu'elle ne me repousse pas et m'imprégnais de sa fragrance sucrée et tellement entêtante. Cela me rappelait une légende italienne, la _tua cantante_. Il se passait pour moi exactement ce que cette fable racontait. Le sang de ma douce chantait pour moi. Tout en elle m'ensorcelait. J'étais sous son emprise totale.

Alors que ma bouche se faisait de plus en plus affamée et que mes mains quittaient sa nuque pour descendre sur ses courbes parfaites, à la recherche d'un toucher salvateur, je sentis sur mes lèvres une pression humide. Mon sexe se gonfla automatiquement dans mon pantalon, m'arrachant un gémissement de désir. Elle venait pour la seconde fois à moi. Pour la seconde fois c'était elle qui prenait les commandes de notre étreinte et je ne pouvais être plus heureux qu'à ce moment là, même si je craignais qu'elle ne fuie une seconde fois.

Tandis que je rapprochais mon corps du sien, espérant ne pas l'effrayer par mon besoin d'elle, j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour lui laisser l'accès à ma langue. Accès qu'elle s'empressa de franchir. Nos souffles humides et moites se mêlèrent entre nos lèvres, nous extorquant à tous les deux des gémissements rauques et saccadés.

Elle avait passé ses mains dans mes cheveux, les tirant, les caressant, envoyant partout en moi des salves de décharges électriques, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon plaisir et mon envie d'elle. Quant à moi, l'une de mes mains se trouvait sur le haut totalement dénudé de sa poitrine. J'avais le besoin irrépressible de la toucher, de sentir son grain de peau et sa douceur sous mes doigts. Alors que je plaquais ma paume sur son sein, l'empaumant au travers de sa robe, je pus sentir sa pointe durcie par le plaisir que je lui donnais. Ma bouche lâcha alors la sienne. Elle gémit de mécontentement, mais lorsque ma langue glissa le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou pour rejoindre la peau tendre et délicieuse de sa poitrine, son corps s'arqua, s'offrant totalement à ma bouche.

Je me frottais à elle. La pression de son bassin contre ma virilité douloureusement tendue m'offrait un certain soulagement. Je la voulais nue. Je voulais être en elle comme jamais je n'avais désiré être en elle. Je voulais sentir sa féminité se resserrer autour de moi. Je voulais l'entendre gémir, crier sous mes coups de rein, je voulais qu'elle prononce mon nom dans son orgasme. Je voulais lui hurler que je l'aimais.

- Edward ?

- Isabella… haletais-je

- Edward ?

Un raclement de gorge nous fit arrêter, alors que je la soulevais pour l'entrainer sur mon sofa. Je la lâchais et la poussais instinctivement derrière moi. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau mettre la honte sur elle face à ma famille. Le raclement de gorge se fit plus insistant et j'ouvrais les yeux.

- Edward est-ce que tout va bien ? S'inquiéta la voix de Tanya.

Je me retournais brusquement à la recherche d'Isabella.

- Ne la cherche pas, je crois que tu rêvais mon ami. Et je dois dire que j'ose espérer que Mike rêve de moi ainsi. Son regard se dirigea vers la protubérance de mon pantalon.

- Tanya, râlais-je. Pourrais-tu au moins avoir l'obligeance de regarder ailleurs, je sais que nous devions nous marier mais c'est gênant. Ca ne faisait pas parti de notre plan.

- Cesse de faire ton enfant Edward, j'en ai vu d'autres. Enfin une autre.

Je grognais. Je ne voulais pas savoir.

- Tanya, m'exaspérais-je !

- D'accord ! Je venais juste te dire que nous t'attendions pour le dîner et que tu ferais bien de te presser, ton cousin Alec s'est joint à nous ce soir. Et ta mère l'a bien sûr installé aux côtés de Bella à table.

Je grognais une nouvelle fois et me levais très rapidement du fauteuil sur lequel je m'étais assoupi, malheureusement. Elle émit un petit rire et sortit de la pièce. Je la suivis prestement. Alors que nous arrivions en vu de la salle à manger, elle se retourna vers moi.

- Au fait, je suis sûre qu'Isabella aurait apprécié ton rêve. Fais-moi confiance. M'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la salle, m'empêchant de lui répondre. Je poussais un soupir et entrais à mon tour.

**xXx**

Nous étions tous à table, les conversations allaient bon train, quand mon père s'adressa à Alec.

- Alors dis-moi Alec comment se passe ton stage ? J'ai appris que tu avais été mis en charge de l'affaire de Wilmington ?

J'avais vaguement entendu parler de cette affaire et puis Alec lui-même en avait fait référence le jour où je l'avais frappé. D'ailleurs je trouvais que cette histoire de meurtre tombait bien puisqu'il se faisait beaucoup moins présent à Escada et ne s'approchait donc pas d'Isabella.

- Oui mon oncle cette affaire est affreuse, je voudrais bien connaître votre avis sur la question d'ailleurs, mais au vu des circonstances je ne voudrais pas choquer ces dames et demoiselles ici présentes, il faut dire que ce que j'ai vu n'est pas fort distrayant.

- Oh allez Alec, l'implora ma sœur, rien ne peut nous effrayer.

- Chère cousine de mon cœur, je sais très bien que tu apprécies toutes ces histoires mais je ne voudrais pas effrayer cette si jolie demoiselle à mes côtés.

Il prit la main de mon ange posée sur la table et la porta à ses lèvres où il déposa un baiser. Mon sang bouillonna et je serrai mes couverts à défaut de serrer son cou. Je ne supportais pas que quiconque la touche et encore moins ce…

- Calme toi Edward, fit la voix de Tanya à mes côtés, elle ne voit que toi, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Regarde-là avec tes yeux au lieu de la voir avec ta…ton…enfin tu vois ?

- Isabella m'autorisez-vous à narrer mon enquête ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle t'y autorise Alec, renchérit mon frère. Bella paraît une jolie petite chose comme ça, mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle a vécu des choses…

Le visage de l'élue de mon cœur blanchit d'un coup et je crus qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je fus transpercé par un sentiment de culpabilité. Est-ce qu'elle avait parlé à Emmett de ce que j'avais fait pour que celui-ci nous conte des faits si près de la réalité ? Je ne croyais pas trop qu'elle ait pu le faire, Emmett serait déjà venu me voir si tel était le cas, mais il fallait que j'en sois sûr. Je devrais m'approcher d'elle et lui demander.

- Je ne voudrais pas éliminer tout cet attrait dont vous faites preuve face à Alec les enfants, mais je crois que nous parler de son enquête autour du repas n'est pas vraiment le bon endroit. Continua ma mère. Malgré cela tu as éveillé ma curiosité mon neveu et je te serais gré de bien vouloir nous en dire un peu plus, sans entrer dans les détails sordides veux-tu ? De cette façon l'appétence de ma fille et de mon fils pour les histoires glauques en sera satisfaite.

- Comme vous voulez ma tante, répondit Alec, puis se tournant vers Isabella. Si je vous inquiète d'une façon ou d'une autre n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je clorai mon récit.

Les simagrées qu'il faisait me donnaient la nausée. Pour me calmer, je m'imaginai sauter par-dessus la table et lui aplatir sa face dans son assiette. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

- Alors Alec nous t'écoutons, s'impatienta ma sœur.

- Et bien il s'agit du meurtre d'une prostituée. Pour les besoin de l'enquête je ne suis pas autorisé à dévoiler son nom, mais son crime a été atroce. Elle a été poignardée par pas moins de vingt-cinq coups de couteau et en faisant l'autopsie, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il semblerait qu'elle ait été violée avant d'être assassinée. C'est là que j'ai besoin de votre aide Carlisle. Je n 'arrive pas vraiment à déterminer s'il y a abus ou non. Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi une prostituée aurait été violée. N'est-ce pas leur travail que de satisfaire les hommes ?

Les visages des femmes autour de la table étaient blancs comme le linge et leurs bouches béates de stupeur. Il faut dire que ce crime était atroce. Comment pouvait-on frapper une femme à vingt-cinq reprises après lui avoir infligé un viol. La bile monta dans ma bouche. Je l'avais presque fait. J'avais presque failli être cet atroce meurtrier. J'avais violé et violenté une femme. La femme que j'aimais. C'était encore pire.

- As-tu une idée de l'assassin ? Demanda mon frère qui ne semblait en rien gêné par le récit d'Alec.

- Les enquêteurs ont trouvé quelque chose sur place qui impliquerait quelqu'un mais pour le moment je ne peux rien dire Emmett. Je vous promets par contre que dès qu'on m'autorisera à faire quelques révélations vous serez les premiers au courant. Et je suis sûr que vous risquez d'être stupéfait. Carlisle pourrions-nous nous entretenir dans votre bureau après le dîner ?

- Bien sûr Alec.

Les conversations reprirent de bon ton entre chaque personne autour de la table. Je regardais Isabella et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. J'aurais tant donné pour pouvoir lire en elle. Savoir à quoi ou à qui elle pensait. Mon rêve refit surface dans ma tête et je dus prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour éviter de voir mes réactions physiques de tout à l'heure réapparaître. Sans s'en rendre compte elle dégageait une sensualité hors du commun en mangeant. La voir porter ses aliments en bouche, la voir savourer les plats, la voir fermer les yeux pour profiter des mets, la voir rougir et voir ses yeux étinceler parce qu'un plat est trop épicé m'entraina au bord de la rupture. Je m'imaginais la faire moi-même déguster un magnifique repas au bord du lac, ne me servant que de mes doigts et de ma bouche pour porter les fruits et autres mets à la sienne rose et gonflée de plaisir. Je l'entendais gémir de plaisir, je sentais son souffle sur ma main, sur mes lèvres, j'avais le goût de sa peau sur ma langue et la fragrance de son corps autour de moi. Mon plaisir était à son paroxysme. Mon souffle s'était accéléré et les images défilant devant mes yeux ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. Il me fallait me maitriser pour éviter de l'entrainer dehors et de me jeter sur elle. Une réflexion d'Emmett me fit tout de suite redescendre sur Terre.

- Alors Bella, j'ai appris que tu accompagnais Jake au bal. Il en a de la chance, enfin si tu lui brises pas les deux jambes en le faisant tomber, parce que d'après ma Rose toi et l'équilibre vous ne faites pas bon ménage.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa et le visage de mon aimée devint écarlate. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et l'espace d'un court instant je revis le chaton enragé auquel j'avais eu à faire durant la traversée. Et l'espace d'un instant ma virilité se réveilla de nouveau. Mais juste l'espace d'un instant.

- Sache pour ta gouverne Emmett qu'effectivement je ne suis pas douée en danse, mais je suis sûre que mon partenaire saura me guider pour m'éviter de me ridiculiser. Et avant de te moquer, j'aimerais te voir moi. Il paraitrait que tu ne sois pas en reste au niveau pas de danse et équilibre.

Personne ne reprit, mais tous les visages étaient figés par des sourires francs et sincères. Ma famille adorait Bella et moi je l'aimais. Ils auraient pu s'offusquer qu'elle ose répondre de la sorte à un membre de la famille, mais ils ne le furent pas.

- Moi je trouve que tu es magnifique lorsque tu danses Isabella.

La voix qui prononça cette phrase était rauque, suave, mais pleine de tendresse. Et le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle m'appartenait. Mon corps venait de me trahir.

Et alors que tous les visages se tournèrent vers moi, interrogatifs, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Isabella.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre. Gênée ? Emue ? Je ne sus dire mais elle baissa son regard illuminé et se fit toute petite sur sa chaise. J'étais heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à provoquer en elle une réaction. Parce que depuis le début du dîner, j'avais essayé à maintes reprises de lui faire la conversation, mais elle ne me répondait que par oui ou non ou en hochant la tête et sa quasi-indifférence me brisait le cœur.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, hormis de dire tout haut ce que je pensais, c'est que ma famille s'interrogerait. Heureusement comme à son habitude depuis mon retour, une fois de plus Tanya me sauva la mise aidée de Rosalie et d'Alice. Ce qu'elles avaient dit ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, tout ce qui m'intéressait était assis devant moi, toujours à se mordiller la lèvre, le rouge aux joues. Elle me subjuguait, m'hypnotisait, m'ensorcelait.

La soirée se déroula sans plus d'autres « incidents » mais je sentais qu'une certaine gène, un certain malaise emplissait la pièce. Il était vraiment temps que la vérité éclate. Je ne supportais plus de devoir mentir et me retenir.

La seule anicroche qu'il y eut, se produisit après la soirée quand Alec passa à mes côtés pour rejoindre la voiture qui le ramènerait à Wilmington et m'agressa verbalement tout en chuchotant et se penchant à mon oreille.

- Je t'aurai Edward ! J'aurai ta peau !

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait quitté la maison. Il croyait me faire peur, certainement, mais je savais qu'en fait ce n'était qu'une façade. C'était un trouillard de première. Il n'avait pas digéré notre dernier affrontement et je savais qu'il essaierait de se venger, j'espérais juste qu'il ne le ferait pas en se servant d'Isabella. Il était vraiment nécessaire que le bal arrive très vite, que je la courtise, qu'elle m'accepte et que je puisse enfin la revendiquer aux yeux du monde entier en toute légalité.

**xXx**

**Le lendemain soit deux jours avant le bal **

- Rosalie ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ? De prendre soin de mon filleul ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillants de larmes, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, incapable de bouger.

- Eh respire ! Emmett me tuerait si tu faisais un malaise à cause de moi.

Je m'approchai tendrement d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle prit une grande inspiration, bruyante de part les pleurs qu'elle retenait.

- C'est vrai Edward ? Tu acceptes ?

Je l'écartai un peu de moi et lui souris.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Oh mon dieu Edward, je suis tellement contente ! Emmett va être le plus heureux des hommes. Il t'aime tellement.

- Il le sait déjà, je le lui ai dit ce matin. Et c'est vrai que rien que pour voir sa réaction j'aurais dû accepté plutôt. C'était…unique.

- Edward je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier pour ce que tu acceptes.

C'est elle qui cette fois-ci m'étreignit. Son ventre rond contre moi me fit me sentir étrange. C'était une sensation inconnue. Un mélange de peur, de fierté et de désir. Pas un désir sexuel non, mais un désir de paternité, un désir se dirigeant tout droit de la jalousie. Un soupçon de jalousie à l'encontre de leur bonheur.

Je la repoussai de moi et embrassai son front.

- Tu l'as déjà fait à ta façon, soupirais-je alors que mes lèvres touchaient sa peau.

Elle releva son visage et fixa son regard dans le mien. Il se noircit et se fit franc.

- Je sais Edward. Par contre j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé mais je tiens à elle plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer…

Je ne bougeais pas. J'avais compris de quoi et de qui elle parlait et je ne fus aucunement étonné. Je savais pertinemment qu'un jour elle me prendrait à part. C'était l'une des nombreuses qualités de Rose, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait. Pour protéger les siens, les gens qu'elle aimait, elle était prête à tout, même à se mettre en danger. Et j'étais plutôt heureux de savoir cela. Parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle défendrait Isabella coûte que coûte et même contre moi s'il le fallait. Même si elle venait de me dire qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ferait tout pour moi. Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

- …Ne souris pas Cullen, si tu lui fais du mal, si tu la fais pleurer, si tu la brises plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà, je te ferai avaler tes dents. C'est clair ?

- Très clair ! Répondis-je tout à fait conscient qu'elle le ferait.

- Bien, alors prends soin d'elle et bats-toi. Elle a besoin de toi-même si elle essaye de le renier.

- Merci Rose. Merci de prendre soin d'elle.

- Ne me remercie pas et agis plutôt.

Elle se détacha de moi et me laissa seul dans l'écurie. Je revenais des terres lorsque je l'avais trouvée ici. Elle adorait les chevaux. Je dessellais Fifty. J'aimais être avec lui, faire de longues ballades sur son dos. Au galop je retrouvais un peu les sensations que je pouvais ressentir lorsque je me trouvais sur le pont de l'Eclipse.

- Elle a raison mon vieux, m'adressais-je à voix haute à mon pur sang, je vais prendre soin d'elle et la rendre heureuse. Je vais agir et tant pis pour le bal, tant pis si je me trahis d'ici deux jours, mais je la veux. Et je sais qu'elle me veut aussi. J'espère juste qu'elle saura me pardonner et me donner une seconde chance.

Il bougea sa tête de haut en bas comme s'il acquiesçait mes dires. Je souris, flattai ses naseaux et le quittai pour aller me rafraîchir avant de devoir me plonger dans de la paperasse pour le nouvel exportateur.

Lorsque j'arrivais face à la maison, je vis la silhouette de ma futur ex fiancée assise sur la balancelle. Je me dirigeais alors vers elle. Plus je m'approchais et plus son visage m'apparaissait douloureux. Il me semblait apercevoir des reflets briller au soleil. Elle pleurait. Ses yeux étaient dans le vide et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'ait vu avant que je ne m'assois à ses côtés. Une musique orchestrale sortait de la maison. Elle accompagnait les pleurs de mon amie.

- Oh Edward tu es là, pleurnicha-t-elle tout en essuyant du revers de sa main ses joues inondées de larmes.

- Tanya que se passe-t-il ? Raconte-moi. Essayais-je de la rassurer en posant ma main sur la sienne.

- Je…j'ai peur Edward.

- Tu regrettes ? Tu veux tout arrêter ?

Même si je savais, enfin j'espérais qu'elle me dise non, il restait tout de même un doute en moi au moment où la question franchit mes lèvres. Et si elle me disait oui ? Si elle me disait qu'on stoppait tout, qu'on reprenait notre arrangement que ferais-je ? Tanya, Isabella ? Isabella, Tanya ? Il était évident que je choisirai l'amour plutôt que l'amitié, mais pourrais-je supporter de faire du mal à Tanya ?

- Non bien sûr que non Edward, tu peux respirer, me rassura-t-elle esquissant un sourire.

Je n'avais même pas vu que je retenais ma respiration avant qu'elle ne me le dise.

- C'est juste que plus la soirée approche et plus j'ai peur de mes parents, peur de ne pas arriver à les affronter. Je sais que Mike sera là pour moi, pour me soutenir, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être effrayée. Choisir entre eux et Mike c'est dur Edward. Je veux dire j'aime Mike, c'est l'homme de ma vie, c'est avec lui que je veux des enfants, c'est avec lui que je veux vieillir, mais mes parents… tu comprends ?

- Oh bien sur ma chérie que je te comprends. L'amour est tellement difficile et fait tellement mal, répondis-je comme si je me parlais à moi-même, mais à la clé je suis sûr que le bonheur est là.

Ma phrase se termina en un murmure.

Le silence se fit entre nous. Nous n'avions pas besoin de toujours parler pour nous comprendre. C'est ce que j'avais aimé en Tanya. Elle n'était pas volubile comme la plupart des femmes, elle supportait les silences autant que moi et savait les respecter. Mais cette fois-ci elle le rompit.

- Tu seras avec moi Edward dis ? Tu me soutiendras, tu m'aideras ? J'aurai besoin de toi de ton aide. Tu seras là hein ?

Son regard suppliant me brisa le cœur. Elle paraissait forte, toujours à vouloir aider les autres, à faire comme si rien ne la touchait, sans en être froide pour autant, mais c'était encore une petite fille. Une petite fille au cœur fragile. Une petite fille qui avait besoin que l'on s'occupât d'elle comme elle s'occupait des autres. Newton était celui qu'il lui fallait. Il l'aimait ça crevait les yeux et je m'étais assuré de cela. Il avait plutôt intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, il le savait. Et je savais qu'il le ferait, mais je comprenais sa requête. Elle avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin d'elle pour me soutenir face à Isabella.

Je pivotais vers elle, tournais son visage vers le mien et essuyais du pouce les larmes qui avaient repris leur descente.

- Tanya je serai toujours là pour toi et samedi ne sera pas une exception. Quand toi et Mike serez prêts, je serai à vos côtés et vous soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il advienne. N'en doute pas. Maintenant sèche moi ces larmes, détends-toi. Tu devrais aller mettre sur papier tes craintes. Je sais que tu es toujours mieux après que tu aies écris tout comme moi quand j'ai composé.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle en se levant de la balancelle, ayant repris toute vitalité. Mais Alice et Esmée ont besoin d'aide pour samedi. Je vais plutôt les rejoindre, je pense que je coucherai sur papier mes états d'âme à un autre moment.

Mes résolutions concernant le fait de tenter avant le bal de courtiser Isabella tombèrent à l'eau. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le faire par respect pour Tanya. Elle était déjà assez terrifiée par la situation, je n'avais pas besoin de lui rajouter de l'anxiété. Je devrais patienter. Mais qu'était-ce que deux jours quand on pense que j'aurais pu ne jamais la revoir. Et cela par ma faute.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et franchit la porte d'entrée de la maison familiale. Je souriais, j'étais assez fier de moi. Je l'aimais vraiment et je pensais sincèrement que si elle n'avait pas aimé Newton et si je n'avais pas rencontré Isabella, j'aurais pu facilement tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais avec des « si » on construisait une vie, des rêves, un passé et jamais un avenir.

Alors que je me levais pour rejoindre mon bureau, sa tête refit surface derrière la porte en ébène.

- Oh fait je crois que tu devrais allez faire un tour vers le petit salon, tu risquerais de trouver ton bonheur là-bas.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était revenue.

J'étais intrigué par ce qu'elle avait dit concernant le petit salon et mon bonheur. Je rentrais donc dans la demeure à grand pas, bien décidé à suivre son conseil. Mais plus j'avançais et plus ils se faisaient petits. La musique entendue de l'extérieur auparavant, venait de l'orchestre qui répétait certainement dans la salle de bal. Depuis quelques minutes, les musiciens reprenaient des valses. Je me rapprochai doucement du salon, mon cœur s'accéléra, mes mains s'humidifièrent, ma bouche se fit sèche et ma respiration erratique. Je commençai à imaginer à quel bonheur avait fait référence Tanya et je dois dire que s'il se révélait être celui auquel je pensais alors « bonheur » serait un mot bien terne à côté de ce que j'éprouverai.

Devant la double porte, je stoppai un instant et respirai profondément. La musique continuait son flot de notes et j'avais la sensation que mon cœur battait au même rythme. Je posai la main sur la porte et tournai la poignée, lentement, très lentement. J'entrouvris la porte et je faillis faire un malaise. Un rayon de soleil traversant l'une des grandes fenêtres éclairait la silhouette la plus belle qu'il m'était donné d'apprécier. Isabella, était là, au centre de la pièce, dans une légère robe de coton bleu. Elle était de dos. Ses cheveux libérés de toute entrave, tombaient le long de son dos dans une magnifique cascade de boucles brunes. Ses bras étaient levés en arrondis, semblait-il, et elle faisait des pas de danses.

Je l'observais un moment. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur, de faire quelque chose de malsain, mais je ne pouvais m'en aller. Elle se mouvait avec une grâce qu'elle ignorait. Ses pas n'étaient pas sûrs, mais son corps entier aux courbes parfaites laisser échapper une sensualité à fleur de peau. D'ailleurs mon corps ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

Se mêlant les pieds, je la vis trépigner et l'entendis jurer comme un homme. Je ris intérieurement ne souhaitant aucunement qu'elle me remarque et de ce fait briser l'harmonie de la scène. Elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Alors qu'elle fit un mouvement qui releva son jupon, je vis qu'elle ne portait pas de bas. Les rayons lumineux du soleil avaient éclairé ses chevilles nues faisant décupler en moi un désir déjà bien présent.

Ne pouvant plus supporter d'être si proche mais si loin d'elle aussi, je vis mes jambes, guidées par mon cœur, rejoindre la divine créature devant moi. La musique venant de la pièce adjacente, la lumière du soleil et le doux parfum d'Isabelle donnait à la pièce une ambiance très charnelle. Elle continuait de danser, face aux fenêtres et n'avait aucunement conscience de ma présence avec elle.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Dans un mouvement léger mais possessif.

Elle se figea et poussa un petit cri. On aurait dit le miaulement d'un chaton. Si elle avait cru effrayé un agresseur de la sorte, elle s'était trompé et m'avait plutôt excité.

- Doucement Isabella, je ne te veux aucun mal, murmurais-je près de son oreille.

Son souffle qui s'était accéléré se calma, tandis que je respirais sa fragrance, remplissant mes poumons de son parfum si entêtant, si unique, si elle.

- Isabella tu es si belle, continuais-je prenant une voix douce qui se révéla plus rauque et plus instable que je ne l'aurais cru. Tu es tellement désirable…

Un frisson la parcourut. Son corps commençait à se détendre. Son dos contre ma poitrine, ses fesses contre ma virilité, elle recommençait à se mouvoir lentement, entrainée par le doux son d'un piano solitaire, remplaçant de l'orchestre.

Mon nez toujours à l'orée de son oreille commença à descendre le long de sa mâchoire où je souhaitais déposer de multiples baisers. Mais je me retins. Je ne pouvais l'effrayer de suite. J'aurais le temps, je le savais, je le voulais, je l'embrasserai avant de franchir de nouveau la porte et elle apprécierait.

Trop désireux de voir ses yeux, de me plonger dans l'océan brun qui ornait son visage si doux et si angélique, je la fis tourner sur elle-même de façon à ce qu'elle me fit face. Mon geste emporté par le désir, se fit puissant et elle se retrouva collée à ma poitrine. Ses seins s'écrasèrent sur mon torse. A ce moment là, nous frissonnâmes d'un même élan. Mais elle se reprit plus vite que moi et s'écarta de ma poitrine. Je fus légèrement blessé de son geste, même si je me doutais qu'elle n'allait pas m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Et encore elle avait plutôt mieux réagi à mon intrusion que ce que je n'aurais cru.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Isabella… je…puis-je te montrer.

Je lui tendis les mains alors que je m'adressais à elle délicatement. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'il n'y avait aucun piège, aucune arrière pensée à ma demande. Je désirais simplement danser avec elle, la sentir contre moi, l'avoir dans mes bras.

Elle hésitait, je le voyais, c'était évident. Ses yeux se fermaient dans d'infimes battements de cils alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement plus rosée. Sa poitrine, découverte sur la naissance de ses seins, se souleva en un mouvement plus ample qu'ordinairement. Cette vision qu'elle m'offrait d'elle était abominable à supporter. Elle représentait la tentation absolue. Sa peau blanche, presque translucide scintillait sous les effets du soleil et je me voyais déjà lui acheter des tas de poudres corporelles dont les femmes raffolaient et qui donnait cet effet satiné et précieux. Rien que pour le plaisir de mes yeux. Rien que pour moi.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon corps et posa délicatement sa main droite dans la mienne. Seul le bout de ses doigts frôlait l'intérieur de ma paume. Je refermais alors ma main et emprisonnais la sienne.

Les rougeurs de son visage s'accentuèrent. Ses yeux se baissèrent.

- Regarde-moi Isabella, susurrais-je, je veux voir tes yeux. Ton regard est si parlant. Si…toi. Regarde-moi…

Un soupir se perdit sur ma poitrine et je sentis au travers de ma chemise, la chaleur de son haleine. Une chaleur divine. Elle releva la tête vers moi. Son regard se noya dans le mien.

- Es-tu prête ?

Pour toute réponse, elle ferma les yeux, me privant de leur lueur, et hocha la tête en un mouvement presque invisible.

Je pris alors sa main gauche et la posai sur mon épaule, tandis que je gardais sa main droite prisonnière de la mienne. Je plaçai alors ma main solitaire sous son omoplate et exerçai une pression de façon à la coller contre moi, oubliant toutes les convenances. J'avais le besoin incontrôlable de la sentir contre moi. Si je pouvais j'essaierais même de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Un petit gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et un sourire prit possession de mes lèvres.

- Ecoute la musique, laisse-toi transporter par les notes, laisse-toi guider par mon corps.

Elle soupira.

Je commençais alors à l'entrainer dans un mouvement ample, tournant sur nous-mêmes au son des notes de musique s'échappant du piano de la salle de bal. La sentir contre moi était fabuleux. Mais j'aurais souhaité qu'elle s'abandonne plus, que son corps se détende, qu'elle me fasse confiance, qu'elle me laisse la guider et la transporter. J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'autorise à entrer dans sa bulle. Malheureusement, son corps était raide, ses pas incertains et son souffle difficile.

Alors que l'un de ses pieds s'écrasait sur l'un des miens, elle essaya de se séparer de mon étreinte.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, je suis un vrai fléau en danse.

- Ecoute ton cœur Isabella, laisse-le prendre possession de la mélodie du moment, fais-moi confiance, balbutiais-je.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Je suis sûr que si. Laisse-le te guider.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que son cœur m'était favorable. Il suffisait d'interpréter les réactions de son corps, ses yeux et son souffle en particulier. Son regard brillait de mille feux, malgré une légère lueur craintive, son souffle s'accélérait dès que je m'approchais d'elle, dès que je la frôlais, des frissons la parcouraient. Elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, il lui fallait juste me pardonner. Je revis l'espace d'un court instant sa fuite à bord de l'Eclipse. Je revis ses lèvres murmurer un « pardonne-moi » et une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle m'avait blessé ce jour là, elle m'avait presque tué et pourtant je l'avais absoute, aurait-elle la force de faire de même avec moi ?

Je l'entrainais de nouveau dans le tourbillon de la valse viennoise. Elle commença à se détendre au bout de quelques minutes. Je raffermis ma prise sous son omoplate et quittais cette place pour descendre ma main plus bas sur sa taille.

Elle frissonna contre moi et j'espérais du fond du cœur que ce frisson était un frisson de désir et non pas d'effroi. J'eus vite une réponse à mon doute intérieur lorsque sa peau se mit à rosir et qu'elle inclina le visage pour cacher son émoi. Emoi qui réchauffa mon cœur. Elle arriverait à m'aimer sans crainte, j'en étais persuadé, il me faudrait juste lui offrir de quoi avoir confiance en moi.

- Tu sais Isabella, je serais venu te chercher.

Il fallait que je lui dise, il fallait qu'elle le sache. Jamais je n'aurai pu l'abandonner et la laisser aux mains de James.

- J'aurais parcouru le monde à ta recherche mais je t'aurais retrouvée quoi qu'il m'en ait coûté.

Elle ne disait rien se contentant de m'écouter. Tout ce qu'il m'importait était qu'elle sache.

- Je t'ai aimée dès le moment où j'ai croisé ton regard. Dès cet instant tu as éveillé en moi une passion, un supplice, des sentiments que je croyais à jamais éteints.

Elle renifla. Je nous immobilisais et lâchais sa main droite pour venir soulever son menton.

Ses yeux étaient submergés de larmes.

- Ne pleure pas Isabella. Je t'en prie, je ne supporte plus de voir ton visage si triste. Pardonne-moi.

Sa voix étranglée et malgré tout d'une douceur exceptionnelle résonna comme la note parfaite à mes oreilles.

- Bella, bafouilla-t-elle.

Je sus à cet instant qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Elle m'autorisait enfin à l'appeler Bella. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté. Elle venait en un seul mot de me redonner espoir en l'avenir, espoir en l'amour, espoir en la vie.

Je me perdis dans le chocolat de ses yeux. Je me noyai dans le brun de ses iris. Nos yeux ne pouvaient se décrocher les uns des autres, je ne pouvais quitter l'accès à son âme qu'elle m'offrait. Je voulais vivre en elle, respirer pour elle.

Je passais alors mon index sous son menton, rehaussant son visage vers le mien et frôlais ses lèvres des miennes sans m'y attarder. J'avais le désir secret qu'elle vienne d'elle-même réclamer ma bouche. Mais elle ne le fit pas. A mon grand regret.

Je l'entrainais de nouveau dans une danse sans fondement musical. Plus aucun son ne nous parvenait, mais une mélodie trottait dans ma tête et cela suffisait. Cela suffisait à profiter de son corps contre le mien, de son souffle se mélangeant au mien, de sa peau contre ma peau de nos yeux qui ne se quittaient plus.

Sans prévenir, elle lâcha mon regard et posa sa tête contre mon épaule, se laissant bercer par mes pas. J'étais bien, j'avais l'impression de me fondre en elle. Nous n'étions que tous les deux, nous étions un « nous ». Des mots me vinrent en tête et tout contre son oreille, je me mis à fredonner la mélodie qu'elle m'avait inspirée au piano, la nuit de son arrivée à Escada, la nuit où elle m'avait embrassé avant de me rejeter.

Elle gémit tout contre moi. Son corps se fit plus lâche. Elle se laissait totalement aller. J'aimais la sentir si confiante, si offerte. J'espérais qu'elle oublierait un jour ma violence. Je ne voulais même plus penser à ces moments. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner, ni oublier mais je ne voulais plus qu'elle y pense, seul l'un de nous devait encore en souffrir et ce devait être moi.

Elle, sans son pardon, je n'étais rien. Je n'avais fait que penser à elle depuis mon retour, depuis la lâcheté dont j'avais fait preuve à bord de l'Eclipse et je ne voulais qu'une chose, profiter de ce moment qui nous appartenait. Profiter de l'avoir dans mes bras.

Sans elle je n'étais rien. Sans elle je n'existais pas et il avait fallu que je la perde pour m'en rendre compte.

Aujourd'hui, je pouvais la respirer, la toucher, l'embrasser. Je voulais lui faire l'amour, je voulais lui exprimer par les caresses que je pouvais être doux et aimant, je voulais qu'elle sache ce qu'elle déclenchait en moi. Pour cela je devais lui montrer.

J'écartais alors son visage de mon épaule. Le vide qu'elle laissa contre moi fut immédiat.

Ses lèvres m'attiraient irrésistiblement. Je me penchais alors sur elle, lâchais mon étreinte pour poser mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et avancer mon propre visage près du sien. Je guettais le moindre geste de recul, j'étais à l'affût du moindre signe de refus, mais pour mon plaisir rien ne vint. J'effleurais alors ses douces lèvres rouges. Je glissais délicatement sur elles, ma langue les caressant, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Accès qu'elle m'autorisa, enfin. Je rentrais alors en elle impatiemment, pénétrant son antre tendrement. L'humidité de sa langue, de son haleine chaude déclencha en moi un émoi de jeune homme.

Ses mains se déplacèrent le long de mon dos. Douces et légères je ne les sentais pratiquement pas, mais c'était sans compter sur mon corps réactif et à fleur de peau. Même par-dessus un millier de vêtement, j'aurais sentis sa caresse.

Une chaleur qu'elle seule pouvait déclencher en moi, se propagea dans tout mon corps. Elles cajolaient mes trapèzes, me rapprochant de son corps. Sa poitrine était totalement écrasée contre la mienne.

Je continuais de l'embrasser, de mêler nos langues, nos salives, nos souffles. Mes mains l'empêchaient de bouger, je la possédais. Elle gémit m'entrainant avec elle. Elle était aussi active que moi et mon cœur se gonflait d'excitation. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Mon sexe était dur et douloureux. Et si je rêvais de l'allonger sur le sol, de la faire mienne, je rêvais aussi de l'aimer dans des conditions beaucoup plus adéquates. Elle serait mienne à nouveau mais je lui ferais l'amour dans le respect dû à la femme de mon cœur. Je m'en faisais une promesse.

Je glissais ma bouche le long de sa mâchoire, quittant sa bouche difficilement, mais goûtais à la douceur et à la saveur de sa peau. Je revivais mon rêve. Son parfum décuplait en moi un désir déjà bien trop présent. Je frottais ma virilité contre elle ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui montrer tout le désir qu'elle m'inspirait. Mes lèvres se dirigèrent vers son oreille. Je mordillais le lobe, léchais la peau. Elle soupira, laissant échapper une plainte d'excitation.

Ses doigts cramponnèrent mes cheveux. Un gémissement long franchit ses lèvres. Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Toutes mes résolutions tombèrent en ruine au moment ou son geignement parvint au fond de mon corps. Je passais alors mes mains sous ses fesses, reprenant possession de sa bouche et la soulevais. Elle passa instinctivement et animalement ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la plaquais contre l'un des murs du salon. La musique orchestrale avait repris et je n'étais pas mécontent. J'avais trop peur que nos gémissements maintenant impudents ne nous fassent repérer.

Je passais mes mains sous son jupon. Comme j'avais pu le remarquer elle ne portait pas de caleçon. Elle était totalement indécente. Mon sexe déjà à son maximum d'engorgement, enfin je croyais, s'engorgea encore plus. Mon corps se tendit et c'est de ma propre gorge que s'échappa la plainte amoureuse la plus longue, mourant dans sa bouche, aspirée par son corps. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'emportait vers des profondeurs inconnues.

Mes mains caressaient la peau tendre de ses cuisses. C'était totalement inconvenant, mais en sa présence la bienséance n'existait plus. Je frôlais sa féminité, l'humidité traversait son sous-vêtement. Je quittais sa bouche, embrassais son menton, suçais la peau de son cou, descendais vers la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle s'arquait, s'offrait à mes baisers, caressait mon crâne, gémissait. Ses seins pointaient sous le fin coton de sa robe et ma bouche s'écrasa contre l'un d'eux. Je faillis craquer et la prendre contre le mur mais mes résolutions refirent surface. Je ne la voulais pas ici. Elle méritait mieux que d'être prise contre un mur. A contre cœur je retirais mes mains de sous son jupon et la reposais au sol. Elle plongea son regard interrogatif dans le mien.

- Tu mérites tellement mieux mon amour.

Pouvoir m'adresser à elle comme à la femme de ma vie gonfla mon cœur d'orgueil. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. Je venais de nouveau de lui faire de la peine et j'avais horreur de ça. Délicatement, je frôlais ses lèvres.

- Bella, je t'aimerai sois en sûre, mais pas ici, pas comme ça, murmurais-je contre sa bouche.

- Merci, répondit-elle doucement.

* * *

**vous trouverez le point de vue de Bella (sur la dernière partie) en bonus (voir Bonus Redonne-moi espoir) dans mes fics**

Je sais que l'attente entre chaque chapitre est longue et que certaines se demandent si j'arrête, alors je tiens à dire que jamais je n'arrêterai ma fic avant la fin ! Rassurez-vous !

* * *

Dites moi tout, Alice, Tanya, Rose, Edward, Bella, Alec, Jacob y en a des choses à dire, vous avez surement plein d'idées et d'hypothèses de suite faites les moi connaître j'adore ça et qui sais peut être m'en inspirerai-je !

* * *

pour celles qui s'impatientent et qui n'auraient pas vu, j'ai créé un blog sur lequel je mets régulièrement des teasers et plein d'autres choses concernant cette histoire et d'autres :http:/lesmotsdeso(.)blog4ever(.)com/blog/index-440287(.)html

Auré a aussi créé une magnifique vidéo bande annonce de ma fic :http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=NIO07(_)f4HE8&feature=player(_)embedded

A bientôt pour le bal (enfin je vais être en vacances et je vais chez ma Ness donc je ne sais pas quand mais promis je fais au plus vite)

Tendrement

So,


	17. Chapter 17 : Le bal

Merci à toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses. Voilà pour les anonymes :** P.G**, **Katouchka**,** vicky30**, **mandinette**,** leeloup** : sache que dans ton paquet d'hypothèses il y en a des bonnes, **Anaïs**, **PatiewSnow **: je pense que pour Jacob je dirais oui, **Anne**, **Anna-Maria** : un film rien que ça waouh merci merci, pour Tanya tu vas loin donc non je te rassure elle ne se suicidera pas lol, **lion** : d'abord bienvenu(e) et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, puis pour te répondre pour les Cullen je suis encore indécise quant à savoir s'ils sauront la vérité, donc je ne sais pas même si je pense qu'il n'y aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils la sache, Laura.

Merci à Auré pour la correction !

Ce chapitre a une particularité je vous dis en bas de quoi il en retourne !

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 17**

**Le bal**

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

**La veille du bal**

Le soleil du petit matin filtrait au travers des tentures de ma chambre et sa lumière chaude vint caresser mon visage. Je m'étirai de tout mon long entre mes draps de coton blanc profitant des derniers moments vaporeux mélangeant le rêve à la réalité. Cependant, ce matin ce n'était pas un de mes songes qui me faisait sourire, blottie contre mon oreiller, mais les souvenirs de l'arrivée d'Edward lors de ma répétition de danse et de ce qui avait suivi. Il avait prononcé ces mots que je désirais entendre sans me l'être avouée et m'avait prouvé sa sincérité en mettant un terme à nos ébats malgré moi.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ouvris les yeux, confiante en l'avenir, en notre avenir. Tout ce qui m'entourait semblait plus clair, plus beau, je ne ressentais plus cette solitude qui habitait mon cœur depuis la mort de mes parents. Je quittai enfin mon lit et en voyant la robe que je portais la veille posée sur un fauteuil dans l'angle de la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de la saisir pour humer l'odeur d'Edward qui s'attardait sur le tissu.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre donnant sur le parc et contemplai le domaine qui s'étendait à mes pieds quand je vis l'étalon du Capitaine monté par celui qui me hantait se figer au bord de l'étang. A cette vision, je portai instinctivement l'étoffe à mon visage et inspirai la fragrance profondément.

Le cavalier descendit de sa monture et laissa la bête s'abreuver. Mon regard était comme aimanté par sa silhouette, mais cette fois, je savais pourquoi je le dévorais des yeux et je n'avais plus ni peur ni honte de me l'avouer.

Je commençais à distinguer dans le couloir des bruits de pas et des voix s'élever, mais je ne pouvais détourner les yeux de l'homme qui aspirait tout discernement de ma part. A ce moment, Edward tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je sentais son regard me brûler, son sourire irradier, faisant écho au mien. J'aurais voulu le rejoindre, le toucher, mais je savais que je ne le pouvais pas, pas encore, alors je me noyais dans cet échange silencieux.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, quelques secondes, quelques minutes, durant lesquelles ce lien invisible se tissait entre nous. Cette fois, nos corps ne prenaient pas le dessus mais nos âmes et nos sentiments communiaient en toute quiétude.

L'entrée fracassante de Rosalie et de la domestique qui la suivait me sortît de ma torpeur brusquement et me força à rompre ce contact hypnotisant.

- Ah, Bella ma chérie, tu es réveillée c'est parfait ! J'ai emmené Kate avec moi pour qu'elle t'aide à te préparer. Le petit déjeuner est servi et nous sommes toutes réquisitionnées par Alice pour l'assister dans les derniers préparatifs. Elle a également décrété un ultime essayage de nos robes de bal et souhaiterait voir tes progrès en danse. Dit-elle, à peine le seuil franchi.

Je la dévisageai, quittant péniblement la bulle si paisible que je partageais avec Edward la seconde précédente pour lui sourire chaleureusement, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire que

- Bonjour Rosalie.

- Oh, pardon, bonjour Bella. Oh mon Dieu, mais que nous vaut un tel sourire de bon matin souligné d'un éclat magnifique dans ton regard ? S'exclama-t-elle après avoir levé les yeux sur moi.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer instantanément.

- Euh, rien de particulier…

Mais elle ne sembla pas m'entendre et avança vers moi jusqu'à se tenir à mes côtés devant la fenêtre. Edward, remonté en selle, s'éloignait sous nos yeux et tourna une dernière fois la tête vers nous.

- Oh, tout s'explique alors, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

- De quoi parles-tu Rosalie ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- Je parle de ce magnifique cavalier à dos de pur sang, je parle de cette lueur amoureuse qui brille dans tes yeux, je parle de ces joues qui rosissent au moment même où je m'adresse à toi, je parle de…

- Tu te fais des idées, je ne suis… comment pourrais-je être amoureuse de… lui ? Il… je… jamais. Répondis-je de façon plus houleuse que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

Certes il m'attirait, certes hier avait été une journée incroyable, j'avais aimé, apprécié, je m'étais offerte sans scrupule mais c'était une attirance purement physique. Je m'étais laissée porter par le flot de mes émotions, je m'étais laissée entrainer par la sérénité qui ravissait mon âme, je m'étais laissée noyer par la volupté qui possédait mon corps. Mais toute cette profusion de sensations physiques ou psychiques n'avait été qu'instantanée. Qui essayais-je de convaincre ? Qui humait il n'y a pas dix minutes sa robe pour s'enivrer de la fragrance du Capitaine ? Qui se confessait à elle-même devant sa fenêtre tout à l'heure qu'elle n'avait plus peur de ses sentiments ? Mais n'avais-je vraiment plus peur ?

- Si tu le dis ! Mais je sais reconnaître l'amour où il se trouve et crois moi quand je dis qu'il flotte dans l'air autour d'Edward et de toi.

Je haussai les épaules et décidai de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

- Ne sommes-nous pas attendues ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie ce matin encore, détournai-je notre discussion, si discussion il y avait eu.

- Bien, bien j'ai compris. Kate pourriez-vous aider Mademoiselle-je-refuse-l'évidence ici présente à prendre son bain et se vêtir.

Mes yeux roulèrent. La domestique s'approcha de moi.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans la pièce de la baignoire Mademoiselle, l'eau doit y être encore chaude. Je viens de la remplir.

Sans un regard pour Rose, je suivis la domestique dans la pièce attenante à ma chambre. C'était l'une des caractéristiques de la maison des Cullen, chaque chambre possédait une pièce contigüe dans laquelle trônait une baignoire soit en fonte, soit en cuivre et tout le nécessaire de toilette. Un vrai plaisir de détente. En Angleterre, jamais je n'avais entendu parler de ces dispositions. La toilette se faisait dans les chambres aux vues et sus de tous et toutes. J'aimais cette nouvelle forme d'intimité.

La pièce sentait divinement bon, mélange d'arôme vanillé et fleuri, alliance des senteurs des sels de bains et du linge de toilette immaculé et moelleux. La fumée s'échappant de la cuve donnait une atmosphère très douce et envoûtante.

Kate s'approcha de moi et commença à me dévêtir, mais je la repoussai gentiment, préférant le faire moi-même. Des images d'une époque qui me paraissait lointaine, firent leur apparition dans ma tête et mon corps se tendit. Le visage d'Aro se figea devant mes yeux et mon souffle s'accéléra. Je sentis même une goutte de sueur glisser le long de ma tempe droite.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Mademoiselle ? La voix de la servante interrompit le flot d'images.

- Oui oui, je… ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nue, je me glissai dans l'eau chaude et respirai profondément. Je sentis mes muscles se détendre et à ce moment là c'est une autre scène de ma vie qui hanta mon esprit. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de repousser les images. En vain.

- J'ai sorti ta tenue du jour sur ton lit, Bella. Entendis-je crier Rosalie depuis ma chambre.

Je soupirai.

- Et au fait Isabella,

Sa voix se fit beaucoup plus claire, j'en ouvris les yeux et vit qu'elle avait passé sa tête dans la pièce, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

- Rendre un homme jaloux est la meilleure façon d'attirer son attention, quoique pour le coup si toi tu n'es pas amoureuse, lui l'est, tu as donc toute son attention. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne faut pas rendre la cour difficile. Tu verras on en retire que de merveilleux moments. Sur ce, je te laisse à ton bain, je t'attends dans la salle à manger commune avec les filles et Esmé, ne tarde pas trop. Mais pense tout de même à ce que je viens de te dire !

- Rosalie ! M'écriai-je alors qu'elle refermait la porte en riant, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de me défendre davantage.

Sa bonne humeur et son rire cristallin me firent sourire malgré moi alors que je refermai les yeux, envahie par le bien-être que me procuraient l'eau et les senteurs sucrées qui m'entouraient. Je laissai mon esprit s'envoler et soupirai d'aise au souvenir d'un autre bain dans la cabine du Capitaine de l'Eclipse. Mais je ne pus m'attarder à savourer ce moment, les bruits de pas et de discussions de la maison semblant s'amplifier à chaque instant. De toute évidence, Alice avait mis toute cette demeure en émoi. Je m'emparai prestement d'une éponge afin de me laver à la hâte. J'en avais tout juste fini que Kate se rapprochait de la baignoire avec un baquet d'eau chaude pour m'aider à me rincer. Elle le déposa au sol et s'empara d'une épaisse étoffe dont elle m'enveloppa aussitôt avant de m'aider à sortir du bain.

- Merci Kate. Lui dis-je avec gratitude.

Je pensais depuis bien longtemps que de par ma condition, je pourrais m'estimer heureuse de finir comme elle en tant que servante dans une riche famille. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi je m'attendais quand Emmett m'avait achetée. Malgré ma situation, c'était de moi qu'on s'occupait et je prenais une fois de plus conscience de la chance qui était la mienne. Après tout, le destin avait peut être décidé de cesser de me tourmenter…

La jeune fille me raccompagna dans ma chambre où Rosalie avait disposé sur le lit ma tenue afin de m'aider à nouer mon corset ainsi que ma robe. Je m'accrochai au baldaquin de mon lit pendant que Kate s'évertuait à m'empêcher mes poumons de se remplir tant elle serrait les lacets de mon sous-vêtement.

- Kate ! C'est beaucoup…trop… dis je péniblement, peinant à reprendre mon souffle.

- Oh, je suis désolée Mademoiselle Bella ! Madame Rosalie a insisté pour que votre décolleté soit mis en valeur et j'ai voulu… se défendît elle en relâchant sa prise sur les rubans.

- Ce n'est rien, Kate, je voudrais seulement arriver au petit déjeuner vivante.

Elle desserra les lacets de mon corset et quand son regard croisa le mien, nous nous mîmes à rire de bon cœur. Son innocence et sa fraîcheur me faisaient oublier les manigances de Rosalie qui n'était certainement pas la seule à œuvrer dans l'ombre. Une fois, notre trouble passé, elle attacha les rubans, puis me passa une fine robe de mousseline vert émeraude. La ceinture, couplée au corset, produisait l'effet que Rosalie avait recherché, mais avec finesse et élégance. Une fois vêtue, Kate me fît assoir et remonta mes cheveux en un délicat chignon, laissant savamment retomber quelques mèches encadrant mon visage. Je me relevai et contemplai le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir en pied à côté de mon lit. Les coins de mes lèvres s'étirèrent machinalement de satisfaction. Non seulement cette image me plaisait, mais je me demandais aussi, si Rosalie avait sciemment choisi de me faire revêtir une robe assortie aux yeux d'Edward.

Je me retournai vers Kate avec un sourire sincère.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Kate. Dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule avant de me diriger vers la porte, prête, comme je ne l'avais jamais été, à affronter cette journée.

**xXx**

Allongée bien au chaud dans mon lit, ma chambre éclairée par la seule lueur du feu de cheminée crépitant, je revoyais la journée plutôt étrange qui venait de s'écouler. Elle était passée à une vitesse proche de celle des éclairs d'orage. Nous avions terminé les préparatifs pour le bal. Alice avait tout organisé d'une main de maître. Nous avions été séparées en deux équipes. Rosalie était avec elle. Tanya et moi avions eu en charge la décoration de la salle de bal. J'avais trouvé Tanya très distante toute la journée, comme si elle était dans un autre monde. A plusieurs reprises j'avais essayé de lui parler de ce qui pouvait la tracasser mais elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me répondre que tout allait pour le mieux et que je ne devais pas m'en faire, que ma seule préoccupation devait être de m'amuser au bal et d'en profiter.

Je n'avais donc pas insisté, préférant respecter son silence. Après tout, elle avait bien respecté le mien.

Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis le matin et au fond de moi je trouvais qu'il en était mieux ainsi.

Jacob, par contre, s'était présenté à moi en fin d'après-midi. Il m'avait sollicitée pour une promenade dans le parc, la justifiant par le besoin de nous connaître un peu mieux avant la soirée du lendemain. J'avais interrogé Tanya du regard, souhaitant intérieurement qu'elle refuse mon absence, mais celle-ci avait hoché la tête, absente, rêveuse. Je m'étais donc vue dans l'obligation de consentir à la requête de Jacob.

A contre cœur, je l'avais suivi dans le parc du domaine. Il avait parlé, parlé, parlé. J'avais essayé de l'écouter, vraiment, mais mon esprit avait préféré fuir vers des pensées plutôt obsédantes depuis la veille. Edward me hantait, notre échange muet de ce matin me hantait, mais aussi et surtout la façon dont j'avais réagi.

Jacob avait tout de même réussi à attirer mon attention. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre sa position par rapport à ma relation avec Edward. Il estimait mon pardon bien trop rapide envers le Capitaine et que lui n'aurai jamais eu la force et l'intelligence d'excuser un acte aussi cruel. Par la suite, il n'avait pas tari d'éloges à mon égard, me mettant mal à l'aise.

Arrivés en bordure de forêt, il nous avait prestement fait faire demi-tour.

Une fois aux abords de la magnifique demeure des Cullen, il m'avait quittée, non sans me mettre en garde contre son soi-disant meilleur ami « Edward n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être, Bella… je veux dire… il a sa part de mystère comme nous tous, mais… enfin tu as vu ce dont il est capable… tu l'as même subi… je… fais attention à toi Bella. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Je n'avais pas compris où il voulait en venir, pourquoi me parlait-il d'Edward de la sorte, pourquoi voulait-il me faire peur et quel était son intérêt ? Quel plaisir avait-il à me rappeler ce que j'avais dû subir ? J'avais certes pardonné, mais oublier jamais je ne le pourrais.

Voilà où j'en étais ce soir. Tout ce qui occupait mon esprit ressemblait à des doutes, des questions et des incompréhensions. Mais plus j'y pensais, plus ils laissaient place à des images, à des sensations et des sentiments qui les chassaient. Encore une fois je ne savais où j'en étais. Encore une fois j'étais perdue dans les méandres de mes désirs se mêlant à ceux des mes craintes. Heureusement, le sommeil me rattrapa.

**xXx**

**Le jour du bal**

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin épuisée par une nuit agitée, parsemée de cauchemars. J'avais ouvert les yeux en sursaut, en pleine nuit, les cheveux ébouriffés, et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Je n'avais cessé de me débattre, courant dans cette forêt sombre et dense que Jacob ne m'avait pas laissée pénétrer la veille. J'étais poursuivie tantôt par Edward, qui me pourchassait, le regard dur et froid comme lors de notre rencontre à bord de l'Eclipse à Londres, tantôt par Jacob qui me submergeait de questions et ne cessait de me répéter que je n'avais aucune morale pour succomber après ce qu'Edward m'avait infligé. En pleine nuit, j'étais sortie de mon lit, tremblante, pour remettre du bois sur les braises du feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre et m'étais recouchée mais le sommeil s'était refusé à moi jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Malheureusement peu de temps s'était écoulé avant que le vacarme assourdissant qui envahissait la propriété ne m'empêche de trouver le moindre repos.

Je quittai la chaleur rassurante de mon lit pour affronter cette journée que j'appréhendai déjà mais que le manque de sommeil rendait encore plus terrifiante. Instinctivement, je m'approchai de la fenêtre, mon regard se portant aussitôt aux abords de l'étang mais ce matin, personne ne s'y attardait. Je laissai échapper un soupir et je ne savais moi-même s'il était de soulagement ou de déception de ne pas apercevoir Edward avant de faire face à ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées en entendant cogner discrètement à la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis la voix de Kate s'annoncer. Je l'autorisai à entrer et les battements de mon cœur s'emportèrent à la vue des jambes et du tronc de Kate alors que son visage disparaissait derrière un énorme bouquet de freesias blancs.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Bella, Madame Alice m'a envoyée vérifier que vous étiez réveillée et je suis également chargée de vous remettre ceci. Dît-elle en me tendant le bouquet odorant ainsi que la carte qui l'accompagnait.

- Merci beaucoup Kate, vous pouvez dire à Madame Alice que je suis bien réveillée et que je ne tarderai pas à descendre. Par la même occasion, pourriez vous me rapporter un vase rempli d'eau pour ce bouquet je vous prie. Lui dis-je en posant le bouquet sur ma coiffeuse et en retirant la carte de son enveloppe avec un sourire qui illuminait mon visage, pensant à la charmante attention du Capitaine.

Je n'entendis même pas les pas de Kate s'éloigner ni la porte se refermer derrière elle, toute à ces quelques lignes qui apparaissaient sur le papier.

_Chère Isabella,_

_Voici ces quelques fleurs que je vous envoie avec toutes mes pensées._

_Mon cœur espère que vous lui ferez l'immense honneur de lui accorder une danse ce soir._

_Tendrement,_

_Alec Cullen._

Surprenante. La carte l'était pour le moins. Son pourvoyeur aussi. J'étais persuadée que le bouquet m'était envoyé par Edward, jamais je n'aurais pu songer une seule minute qu'il le soit par Alec.

Je jetai la carte dans le feu crépitant dans l'âtre et décidai d'ignorer sa demande. Un souvenir datant d'une autre époque m'apparut. Je revoyais Sue, ma nounou, me coiffer et me dire « Tu es très jolie Bella, tu auras des dizaines de prétendants plus tard, il faut donc que tu saches que le choix de ceux que tu autoriseras à te faire la cour n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Tous ne le pourront pas, tu devras en refuser certains, pour ta réputation, pour la leur, mais surtout par amour. Si tu aimes l'un d'entre eux, alors les autres devront le savoir. Tu ne devras pas accepter leurs avances et leur faire croire en des possibilités inexistantes. » Un sourire s'installa sur mon visage. Elle avait raison, je devais être claire pour Alec. Il ne devait pas espérer. J'avais déjà mis Jacob dans cette situation et je m'en voulais suffisamment.

Au-delà de mon amour pour Edward, Alec m'effrayait, il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Je trouvais son regard étrange, vicieux, il avait une façon de s'adresser à moi trop familière. Il m'inquiétait tout simplement et par moment, j'avais comme l'impression qu'il connaissait mon passé commun avec Edward. Il semblait vouloir lui porter disgrâce et j'avais peur.

On frappa à la porte.

- Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle Bella, c'est encore moi, chantonna la voix claire de Kate, mais Madame Alice me demande de vous dire, de la rejoindre dans ses quartiers après votre petit déjeuner et d'y emporter votre tenue de ce soir. Elle voudrait faire quelques retouches de dernière minute.

- Merci Kate, vous pouvez lui dire que je vais de ce pas aller en cuisine grignoter quelque chose et je la rejoins.

- Si vous voulez je prépare votre tenue et l'amène à Madame Alice pour vous, de cette façon vous pourrez prendre un petit déjeuner correct. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais je connais l'effervescence dont peuvent faire preuve les dames Cullen de cette maison lors d'un bal et à mon humble avis vous n'aurez pas le temps de déjeuner avant ce soir.

Elle avait baissé la tête, certainement honteuse de tenir de tels propos sur les Cullen, mais je la rassurai.

- Ne vous en faites pas Kate, souris-je, je ne dirais rien à personne et sachez que je crois que vous avez absolument raison. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elles ressemblaient à de vraies furies depuis quelques jours, me moquais-je.

Elle releva la tête et ses yeux brillaient de malice. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

- Ce sera notre petit secret.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire en chêne contenant ma tenue de bal et en sortit une housse, avant de se diriger vers la porte de ma chambre. J'interrompis sa sortie.

- A propos Kate, je crois que le bouquet de freesias ira très bien avec la décoration du grand salon.

- Très bien Mademoiselle Bella. C'est dommage que vous ne le gardiez pas, il est très joli, murmura-t-elle tout en quittant la pièce.

Je soupirai. J'espérai qu'Alec le verrait dans la salle de bal ce soir et qu'il comprendrait que son offre ne m'intéressait pas. J'osai penser qu'il serait assez intelligent pour ne pas insister.

Les seuls bras dans lesquels je voulais être ce soir, étaient ceux du Capitaine.

**POV Edward**

Le jour du bal était arrivé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Une partie de moi était impatiente d'avouer la vérité à ma famille, de ne plus ressentir la culpabilité de notre mensonge planer entre nous. Mais une autre avait l'estomac noué en pensant à leurs réactions, à celles des parents de Tanya qui ne seraient sans doute pas aussi compréhensifs que mes proches. Les parents de Tanya avaient toujours regretté de ne pas avoir un fils qui puisse leur succéder et assouvir leurs ambitions. Par conséquent c'est sur leur fille unique et le mariage avantageux qu'elle ferait que reposaient tous leurs espoirs. Tanya en était consciente et depuis la veille, l'angoisse la dévorait, la transformant en l'ombre de la jeune femme enjouée qu'elle était.

J'avais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Mike afin d'organiser cette annonce et si j'avais eu peur de sa sincérité quant à ma « fiancée », je n'avais dorénavant plus d'inquiétude. Quoiqu'il advienne j'étais convaincu que les sentiments de Mike étaient réels et profonds et qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour celle qui serait bientôt sa femme, il la protègerait coûte que coûte.

J'espérai aussi pouvoir profiter de la circonstance afin de dévoiler aux yeux de tous mes sentiments envers Bella et ainsi la soustraire à Jacob. Bien que ce dernier était mon ami et que son invitation n'avait pour seul but que de m'éviter une situation délicate, je ne supportais pas l'idée de la voir escortée par un autre que moi. Mais j'ignorais si cette occasion se présenterait et si cette révélation ne serait pas de trop après tout ce que nous nous apprêtions à dévoiler.

Il me fallait évacuer cette tension et ce doute avant ce soir. Après un bref passage dans la cuisine en effervescence afin de prendre un petit déjeuner où le grouillement incessant combiné à mon humeur m'apporta la solution, je devais m'éloigner. Je me dirigeai machinalement vers l'écurie pour y seller Fifty et rechercher la sérénité dont j'avais besoin pour faire face à ce qui m'attendait ce soir. Mais avant de m'élancer au galop sur la plantation, je ne pus me retenir et fis une halte en bordure de l'étang. Je levai instinctivement le regard vers la fenêtre de Bella dans l'espoir de l'y apercevoir et que cette vision apaiserait mes doutes. Mais après quelques minutes, aucun signe de vie ne filtra dans la pièce. Je talonnai donc ma monture qui s'impatientait et nous nous élançâmes en direction de la forêt.

La sensation de vitesse et de liberté que me procurait le vent, fouettant mon visage et balayant mes cheveux, atténuait déjà mon malaise. Je réfrénai la fougue de mon étalon, souhaitant préserver ma monture, pour profiter longuement de cette sensation grisante et libératrice.

Après quelques heures à chevaucher au gré du vent et de mes envies, je décidai qu'il était temps d'aller me préparer pour le bal. Je rentrai donc à la demeure. Le soleil commençait à décliner et les fenêtres illuminées par des bougies, éclairaient l'extérieur du parc. Les ombres humaines se dessinaient sur l'herbe fraichement coupée. Je tentai de distinguer la silhouette de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur, en vain. Je raccompagnai donc Fifty à l'écurie et me dirigeai vers mes quartiers.

J'arrivai à proximité du couloir qui conduisait à ma partie de la grande maisonnée, quand je faillis être renversé par une tornade blanche. Je stoppai mon avancée immédiatement et retins la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne bascule en arrière. La fragrance se dégageant du corps réveilla mon cœur. Ce dernier se mit à battre frénétiquement. La jeune demoiselle leva son visage rougi vers moi.

- Bella ? Est-ce-que… tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? M'inquiétais-je en passant mes yeux sur tout son corps.

- Non…je…pardon, je cherchais Tanya, elle… Alice…nous ne l'avons pas vue de l'après-midi et…

- Ne t'en fais pas elle va bien, je la connais elle a dû s'isoler. Je vais lui dire que vous l'attendez.

- D'accord. Merci Edward.

Elle commença à vouloir se dégager de mon étreinte, étreinte que je n'avais pas desserrée pendant notre rapide conversation, mais je l'en empêchai.

- Edward murmura-t-elle voluptueusement, je dois… elles m'attendent.

- Je sais mais… tu es…tellement jolie, fredonnai-je à son oreille.

Un frisson la parcourut et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres sous son oreille, effleurant sa peau si douce et m'imprégnant de son parfum. Ma main droite, descendue sur sa hanche gauche, la caressait au travers de sa fine robe blanche. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se gonfler d'excitation contre mon torse. J'allai rejoindre sa bouche de mes lèvres quand elle me repoussa.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, Alice doit encore me coiffer et je… soupira-t-elle difficilement.

- Je te vois tout à l'heure au bal, répondis-je frustré, j'espère que tu me réserveras une ou deux danses à défaut de toutes mes les offrir.

Elle rougit et à ce moment là je n'avais qu'une envie, la revendiquer aux yeux de tous et ne danser qu'avec elle de toute la soirée. Elle et moi, moi et elle, rien que nous deux. Malheureusement le bal allait être loin de se dérouler de la sorte.

Je relâchai mon étreinte et la laissai s'éloigner à regret.

- Au fait Isabella, la rappelai-je doucement.

Elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire immense illuminant son visage, sourire qui brillait aussi dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Est-ce là ta robe de bal ?

- O…oui, marmonna-t-elle, pourquoi est-ce que je suis…

- Tu es parfaite, la rassurais-je, un peu trop parfaite insistai-je juste pour moi.

Je vis ses joues s'empourprer et un sourire malicieux étirer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne disparaisse comme elle m'était apparue. Je contemplai avec une expression béate l'endroit où mon ange s'était évaporé, me voyant déjà tournoyer avec elle, dans le tourbillon immaculé de sa robe.

Après quelques secondes, je me ressaisis et me dirigeai vers mes appartements pour avertir Tanya que les femmes de ma famille étaient inquiètes à son sujet et la recherchaient apparemment depuis un certain temps. Je la trouvai debout face à la fenêtre, immobile, sa silhouette gracieuse magnifiée par une robe fluide de couleur lilas qui lui seyait à merveille. Cependant, je sus avant même qu'elle ne se retourne en voyant ses épaules tressauter et au faible bruit des sanglots, que celle qui ne serait bientôt plus ma fiancée pleurait.

- Tanya, ma douce, dis-je en avançant vers elle, Alice, Bella et Rosalie sont à ta recherche…

Elle se retourna avec l'allure fière d'une reine d'antan et une détermination intense habitant son regard. Elle imposait un respect que même ses yeux rougis par les larmes ne pouvaient diminuer. Jamais elle n'avait été plus belle, plus femme. Ce changement en elle me coupa la parole.

- Je suis désolée, Edward, j'avais besoin de me préparer et de faire mes adieux à Escada seule, nul ne sait ce qui adviendra ce soir mais maintenant, je me sens prête à affronter ce qui nous attend.

Je la dévisageai, débordant de tendresse et d'admiration pour cette femme qui avait malgré tout une place importante dans ma vie. Quelque part, je lui enviais sa force et son courage, elle se battait de toute son âme pour celui que son cœur avait choisi en dépit de tout et de tous.

-Tu es absolument parfaite, Tanya, lui dis-je avec douceur en l'attirant dans mes bras. Je suis avec toi, et je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal. Et même si nous ne sommes plus fiancés, tu seras toujours un membre de cette famille.

- Oh, je suis très loin d'être parfaite, mon cher, mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, mes cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, et je ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre ces dames sans trop tarder si je veux ressembler à une femme digne de ce nom ce soir. S'exclama-t-elle la voix tremblante d'émotion, en se blottissant contre moi avant de souffler profondément. En revanche, toi tu sens le cheval à plein nez, tu ferais mieux de prendre un bain et de faire quelques efforts si tu veux faire succomber l'élue de ton cœur, dît-elle avec l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur.

Je pouffai de rire mais j'étais heureux d'être parvenu même sans le vouloir à la détendre quelque peu. Elle s'écarta de moi et commença à se diriger vers la porte avant de faire volte face à mi-chemin et de déclarer, les yeux scintillants.

-Merci pour tout Edward, je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Moi aussi Tanya.

**xXx**

La musique battait son plein, la plupart des convives étaient arrivés et se goinfraient déjà de petits fours lorsque je fis mon entrée dans la salle de bal.

Je cherchais Tanya du regard. Nous étions censés être ensemble ce soir et je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Nous nous étions mis d'accord avec Mike pour faire l'annonce en priorité à mes parents puis aux siens, espérant avoir le soutien de Carlisle.

Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens quand j'entendis qu'on annonçait Mr Jacob Black et Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. Tous mes sens se mirent à l'affût et mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine. Je restai totalement hypnotisé et immobile face à la beauté qui entrait dans la pièce.

Elle semblait si fragile. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon un peu lâche, laissant tomber quelques boucles brunes le long de son cou gracile. Dans l'obscurité de sa chevelure, je pouvais voir des reflets lumineux ocre, certainement induits par des perles de nacre, merveilleusement disséminées. Quelques plumes blanches venaient parfaire sa coiffure.

Je pouvais voir que ses joues avaient été légèrement rougies. Cela lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine. Elle était si jolie. D'ailleurs tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Jacob affichait un air hautain et fier. Mes poings se serrèrent. J'aurais dû être celui suspendu à son bras. J'aurais dû être celui que tous les hommes jalousaient.

La foule s'écarta, reprenant ses activités et laissant le passage libre aux nouveaux arrivants. Jacob me vit et il les dirigea vers moi. J'eus alors tout le loisir d'observer mon amour. Elle portait effectivement la même robe que dans le couloir. La blancheur angélique du tissu insistait sur le côté fragile de Bella. Sa poitrine, mise en beauté se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Ses seins étaient bombés et je savais qu'elle portait un corset assez serré pour leur donner cet arrondi parfait. Je connaissais la moindre de ses courbes. Une image se grava dans mon cerveau : des mains, mes mains dénouant des rubans de satin. Je secouai la tête et continuai d'apprécier son corps.

Son décolleté était paré d'un collier en argent relevé de diamants. Je connaissais ce bijou. Je l'avais moi-même offert à Tanya. A ses oreilles, les pendants assortis flattaient la ligne fine de son cou.

- Bonsoir Edward, m'accosta Jacob.

- Bonsoir Jake, Isabella, murmurai-je prenant sa main et l'effleurant du bout de mes lèvres, tu es magnifique.

Ses joues roses s'enrichirent de plus de couleur au son de ma voix et ses yeux brillèrent de milles feux.

- Elle est plus que magnifique, renchérit Jacob, elle est divine et je dois dire que j'ai de la chance d'être son cavalier ce soir.

Je retins un grognement et serrai de nouveau les poings. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire un esclandre.

Une main se posa sur mes reins et je me retournai.

- Tanya je te cherchais. Tu es toute en beauté ce soir.

Elle aussi se mit à rougir.

- Merci Edward, mais je ne le suis pas autant que Bella.

- Ne dis pas de sottises, la rassurai-je en me penchant à son oreille, as-tu vu Mike ?

- Bien puisque vous avez décidé de converser sans nous, s'exclama Jacob, nous allons aller danser. Isabella m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

Je me tendis aussitôt. Ses yeux se mirent à refléter une certaine crainte et j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui épargner de danser avec Jacob. Malheureusement pour le moment je ne pouvais l'aider. J'étais enfermé dans mon rôle de futur fiancé et je ne pouvais déroger aux convenances. Ma première danse devait être avec Tanya.

- J'espère, malgré tout, avoir le plaisir que tu m'accordes une valse plus tard, Bella.

Elle acquiesça timidement, ses joues s'empourprant encore. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, tentant de la rassurer silencieusement mais Jacob interrompît ce bref échange en saisissant vivement la main de Bella avant de l'entraîner vers les autres couples qui virevoltaient déjà au rythme de l'orchestre.

Je sortis de ma torpeur et me retournai vers Tanya lui tendant la main avec un sourire complice et encourageant tout en m'inclinant devant elle comme un gentilhomme.

- Ma douce promise, prête à entrer en piste ?

Elle pouffa discrètement, peu habituée à tant de manières de ma part. J'étais heureux de déclencher en elle cette réaction. Je voulais à tout prix la soutenir au mieux dans cette épreuve qui s'annonçait et lui redonner le sourire était déjà un début. Elle s'inclina en une révérence impeccable, un sourire taquin au visage, puis déposa sa main délicate au creux de la mienne.

- Autant que je puisse l'être, mon tendre fiancé, déclama-t-elle avec emphase.

Je sondai ses yeux pour m'assurer de la sincérité de ses propos, quand j'y lus sa détermination, je hochai la tête et nous fis avancer vers les autres danseurs. Nous attendîmes quelques instants que le quadrille se termine, puis j'entrainai ma fiancée vers le centre de la salle de bal. Nous nous mîmes à tournoyer parmi la bonne société des environs. De nombreux regards étaient posés sur nous, notamment ceux de mes parents, tendres et affectueux et ceux des parents de Tanya ne nous lançant que de brefs coups d'œil, bien plus intéressés par leur conversation avec le Juge Wallman que par nous.

De temps à autre, j'apercevais Jacob et Bella. Celle-ci tentait de conserver le plus de distance possible entre eux au grand dam de mon ami. Je sentais la tension de ses muscles due à sa crispation et à sa détresse au travers de l'immensité de la pièce. J'aspirai à la rejoindre mais je devais d'abord m'affranchir de mes obligations, faire tomber une partie de mon masque.

Je parcourus la salle de bal des yeux pour y localiser mes parents, je les aperçus enfin main dans la main en pleine conversation avec Alice. Bientôt, ils seraient assaillis de part et d'autre, nous ne pouvions attendre davantage. Je me penchai alors et murmurai à l'oreille de ma cavalière.

- Je crois que le moment de parler à mes parents est venu, ma douce.

Je la sentis frémir entre mes bras mais lorsqu'elle cessa de danser et qu'elle releva le visage vers moi, sa voix était calme et résolue.

- Allons-y alors, Edward.

Je lui offris mon bras pour l'escorter parmi les convives, elle y déposa le sien et nous parcourûmes les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient de ma famille. Quand nous arrivâmes face à mes parents, le visage de ma mère s'illumina.

- Mes enfants, quel couple magnifique vous formez tous les deux. Tous nos amis ne cessent de…

Je ne pouvais la laisser poursuivre, il était décidé que cette mascarade prendrait fin ce soir et entendre vanter les louanges de notre union ne ferait que rendre nos aveux plus douloureux.

- Maman, Papa, nous devrions nous isoler quelque peu, Tanya et moi avons à vous parler.

**POV Bella**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs danses que je partageais avec Jacob et j'avais chaud. Mes pieds eux-aussi commençaient à se fatiguer. J'avais besoin de respirer. L'air ici était étouffant. La musique m'assourdissait et je voulais retrouver un peu de calme avant d'espérer pouvoir partager une danse avec Edward. Edward que j'avais vu offrir son bras à Tanya. Un pincement m'avait alors transpercé le cœur, mais quoi de plus normal au fait que des fiancés dansent ensemble.

La musique s'interrompit et les applaudissements de fin de danse se firent entendre. Chacun salua son ou sa partenaire avant de rejoindre le buffet. L'orchestre fit lui-même une pause et je soufflai, ravie de cet interlude.

Jacob, qui ne lâchait pas mon bras, m'entraina vers l'une des dessertes.

- Veux-tu boire ou manger quelque chose Bella ?

- Merci Jacob, je prendrais bien un verre de jus de fruit.

Il fit signe à l'un des serviteurs de la famille et me tendit ma boisson fraîche, alors que lui prenait une coupe de champagne.

J'approchai le verre frais de ma bouche et dégustai le liquide délicieux qui coulait dans ma gorge, apaisant quelque peu ce feu qui brûlait en moi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de faire autant d'exercice et toute cette foule m'étouffait.

Je cherchai du regard celui qui hantait mes rêves depuis quelques jours mais ne le vis nulle part. Un sentiment de peine et de peur se consuma en moi. Jacob essayait de me faire la conversation mais la cacophonie commençait vraiment à m'étourdir.

- Jacob je souhaiterais prendre l'air ?

- Par ce froid ? Il fait une température glaciale dehors, Bella. Tu vas attraper la mort.

- S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'air.

La tête commençait à me tourner et le souffle me manquait.

- Très bien vas-y, je… je vais rester là, mais ne t'attarde pas. Le quart d'heure de valses va arriver.

Et je me mis à marcher à grands pas vers le perron. Je poussai les personnes présentes sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, il me fallait de l'air très vite.

J'arrivai, non sans difficulté, sur la terrasse donnant sur la salle de bal. Je respirai une grande bouffée d'air et me calmai, un frisson me parcourut. Jacob avait raison il faisait froid, mais je préférais grelotter plutôt que de retourner à l'intérieur. Je préférais cent fois être là que dans ses bras à faire semblant de passer une bonne soirée.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel. La nuit était bien noire, la lune brillait de milles feux et était pleine. Les étoiles étincelaient dans l'obscurité, offrant une parure de diamants à l'obscurité.

Je m'orientai dans un coin sombre du perron, un coin d'où on ne voyait la salle de bal, un recoin où l'on ne pouvait me voir de l'intérieur. J'avais besoin de quiétude. La musique reprenait lentement sa mélodie et je me laissai bercer par la douceur du morceau. J'avançai contre la rambarde en pierre et m'y appuyai. Mon regard se porta sur la forêt environnante. Je restai là à regarder la nature dormir. Seule la lune m'offrait une clarté.

Tout à coup, je sentis un contact sur mes hanches. Je tressaillis et poussai un cri d'effroi. Et alors que je me retournais pour voir mon assaillant, mon cœur se mit à battre à bâtons rompus. Alec se trouvait devant moi, tout sourire. L'effroi ressenti quelques instants plus tôt se décupla.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait peur Isabella, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais vous étiez tellement dans vos pensées que vous ne m'avez pas entendu m'annoncer.

- Je..je… Alec que faites-vous dehors ?

- Je vous ai observée toute la soirée et j'attendais le moment opportun pour vous abordez mais ce cher Black ne vous a pas quittée.

- Je suis touchée par votre sollicitude, mais Jacob est mon cavalier pour ce soir, le repoussai-je alors qu'il s'avançait de façon inconvenante vers moi.

- Je sais Isabella, j'ai aussi vu que vous aviez refusé mon bouquet. Pourquoi Isabella ? Pourquoi vous refusez-vous à moi ? Qu'est-ce que ce Black a de plus que moi qui vous attire ? Dites-moi Isabella.

- Jacob Black est mon ami et nous sommes ici en tant que tels. De plus, je viens d'arriver au service de cette famille et je ne souhaite aucunement me compromettre ou trahir leur confiance en vous laissant me courtiser. Je ne suis qu'une gouvernante.

Je me justifiai fébrilement espérant que le rappel de ma modeste condition suffirait à le faire renoncer. Cependant, il s'était tant approché que je sentais maintenant son souffle chaud sur ma peau et son haleine empestant le whisky. L'éclat malsain dans ses yeux ne manqua pas de me rappeler cette lueur que j'avais vue dans les yeux d'Aro et je me fustigeai d'avoir choisi de m'isoler où je ne pourrais être vue ni par conséquent secourue.

- Isabella, je n'ai aucune intention de courtiser des domestiques de ma famille, je vaux bien mieux que cela. Mais puisque nous sommes seuls, je n'aurais rien contre le fait de vous compromettre vous et votre vertu.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer et mon cœur à s'emballer. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge alors que je réalisai que tous mes pressentiments quant à cette soirée et à Alec s'avéraient justifiés. Pour une fois que mon instinct m'avait mise en garde, j'avais refusé de l'écouter et j'allais en payer le prix, une fois de plus.

- Par pitié, laissez-moi, je vous promets que je ne dirai rien, sanglotai je.

- Mais même si tu parlais, qui oserait accorder du crédit à ta parole plutôt qu'à la mienne ? Je suis un Cullen ! S'exclama-t-il avec un rire sadique, en posant sa main brutalement sur ma hanche.

- Tu n'as de Cullen que le nom, Alec, tu n'en as pas la dignité et je veillerai personnellement à ce que tous le sachent, trancha la voix dure et glaciale d'Edward. Maintenant retire tes mains d'Isabella si tu tiens à en garder l'usage. Je ne le dirai pas deux fois.

Je levai les yeux et expirai de soulagement à la vue d'Edward sur le perron. La tension qui émanait de son corps était palpable. Dans ses yeux se mêlaient une rage intense et une inquiétude sans borne.

-Voyons, mon cousin, dît Alec avec désinvolture, en s'écartant de moi pour s'avancer vers Edward dont les poings étaient fermement serrés, ne nous querellons pas pour une servante. Je vois bien que tu la veux mais laisse la moi ce soir, après tout ce bal est en mon honneur et dès demain, elle sera toute à toi.

A ses mots, Edward franchît précipitamment les quelques pas qui les séparaient encore, le saisissant promptement par l'encolure de sa chemise. Alec, dont l'état d'ébriété était flagrant, tituba sous la violence de cet assaut. Je profitai de cette distraction pour m'écarter de la rambarde pour me rapprocher d'Edward et de la porte illuminée.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'elle ainsi, tu n'es…

- Bella, aurais-tu vu Alec ? Le bal étant en son honneur, tout le monde attend un discours de sa part, déclama Alice d'une traite comme à son habitude, ayant à peine franchi le seuil de la porte. Edward relâcha instinctivement sa prise sur son cousin qui s'écroula au sol. Ah! Notre cher Alec a de toute évidence abusé de la boisson ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant se relever lamentablement.

Avant que nous n'ayons pu trouver quoi lui répondre, elle avait disparu, non sans entraîner Alec avec elle, le tirant par le bras comme un enfant. Il ne manqua cependant pas de nous lancer un ultime regard assassin avant de quitter la terrasse.

**POV Edward**

Rongé par la peur et la colère, je n'arrivai pas à bouger. J'avais eu peur pour elle. Peur, alors qu'en redescendant de l'entretien avec mes parents, je ne la voyais nulle part. Peur parce que Jacob était là, seul à boire alors que Bella avait disparu. J'étais en colère contre moi, contre Alec, contre Jacob et contre elle. Comment Jake avait-il pu la laisser dehors toute seule ? Comment Alec avait-il osé poser ses mains sur elle ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie sans chaperon, là où elle était invisible pour tout le monde ? Mais la colère qui me rongeait le plus était celle contre moi-même. Lorsque j'avais entendu les douloureux mots de mon cousin, une souffrance sans pareille s'était emparée de mon être. J'avais moi aussi pensé la même chose à son propos. J'avais moi aussi voulu la posséder de façon inconvenante. Mais à contrario d'Alec, j'avais moi pris sa vertu et violemment. Jamais je ne saurais me pardonner.

- Ed…ward ?

Elle tremblait de tout son corps, sa respiration était erratique et ses lèvres commençaient à bleuir. Alors que ses jambes ne la portaient plus, je la pris dans mes bras et décidai de rentrer.

- Shhhhh Bella ça va aller c'est fini. Tu ne risques plus rien, je suis là.

Des sanglots muets secouaient son petit corps et mon cœur se serra. Je traversai la salle de réception, Bella dans mes bras. Les regards, tous les regards se figèrent sur moi. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Je n'avais plus honte de ce que je faisais, je n'avais plus à me cacher. Mes parents étaient au courant pour Tanya et moi et avaient plutôt bien réagi. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'étais décidé, ce soir tout le monde saurait que Bella m'appartenait.

Ma mère se jeta sur moi.

- Mon Dieu Edward que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est rien, je crois qu'elle est simplement en hypothermie. Je vais l'emmener dans le salon adjacent. Fais venir de l'eau chaude et des linges propres, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Profite du bal et aide Tanya, elle va en avoir besoin.

- Oui tout de suite. Elle se retourna vers la foule avide de potins. Ce n'est rien, leur adressa-t-elle, juste un petit malaise, reprenez vos danses chers amis, tout va bien.

L'orchestre, qui s'était arrêté de jouer, reprit et chacun retourna à la fête.

Tandis que j'arrivai à la porte du salon, Jacob m'interpella.

- Je suis désolé Edward, que s'est-il passé ? Retourne à tes invités je vais prendre soin d'elle.

- Dégage Jake.

- Mais…

- Non arrête ! Tu étais censé être son cavalier, tu étais censé être auprès d'elle ce soir et tu…!

Je poussai le porte et la lui claquai au visage. J'entendis qu'il donnait un coup dans celle-ci et des jurons s'échappèrent de sa bouche alcoolisée.

Je déposai Bella sur l'un des canapés.

- Ed…ward, tremblota sa voix. Je…je…suis…désolée… je…voulais…juste…air.

- Shhhhh mon amour ça va aller, ce n'est rien, shhhhhh.

Ma main caressait son front et je frictionnais vigoureusement ses bras et ses épaules pour la réchauffer.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Tanya fit son entrée.

- Edward est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va aller, mais putain il faut combien de temps à ces mous de serviteurs pour apporter de l'eau chaude ! M'énervai-je.

- Calme-toi chéri, ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas l'aider. Veux-tu que je la déshabille ?

- Non, non ça va aller, je vais me débrouiller. Va retrouver Mike et profite de lui, soupirai-je alors que je continuai d'essayer de réchauffer Bella comme je le pouvais.

Deux servantes arrivèrent enfin avec un baquet d'eau fumante et des linges immaculés.

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. Déposez les ici et fichez le camp.

- Pardonnez-nous Monsieur Cullen.

- Edward calme-toi, elles n'y sont pour rien. Attends je vais t'aider, ajouta Tanya alors que je commençais à immerger un des linges dans l'eau bouillante.

- J'ai dit ça va Tanya !

- Très bien ! Je te laisse.

Je m'en voulus instantanément, elle non plus n'y était pour rien.

- Pardonne-moi je ne voulais pas. Je… est-ce que ça va aller avec tes parents ? Je veux dire je ne peux pas la laisser. Je… enfin si tu as besoin… je le ferais…mais…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est bon Edward, de toute façon j'ai Mike. Elle sortit et avant de refermer la porte, elle repassa sa tête dans le salon, on se voit plus tard. Prends soin d'elle.

Je hochai la tête et baissai de nouveau les yeux vers Bella. Elle semblait encore plus livide que sa robe, elle frissonnait et le bleu de ses lèvres ne semblait pas s'atténuer.

J'avais déjà assisté à un tel état il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Emmett, Jasper et moi jouions sur la glace recouvrant l'étang de la propriété quand celle-ci avait cédé sous notre poids et Jasper avait alors sombré dans l'eau gelée. Il n'y était resté que peu de temps car l'un des jardiniers qui avait assisté à la scène, s'était précipité dans l'eau pour en sortir mon ami mais son corps semblait cadavérique, rigide et translucide. Toute chaleur et le moindre soupçon de vie l'avaient déserté. Il avait perdu conscience avant que nous ayons franchi les portes de la demeure. Par chance ce jour là, mon père n'était pas en visite, il avait accouru dans le salon en entendant les cris affolés de ma mère. Après avoir retiré ses vêtements, il l'avait réchauffé, le ramenant à la vie…

- Mon amour, ça va aller, je suis avec toi maintenant. Je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, je te le promets mais pour le moment, il faut que tu restes éveillée pour moi, lui dis-je. Je passai avec douceur le linge fumant sur son front, le fis glisser sur ses joues, le posai avec insistance sur ses lèvres charnues, désireux d'effacer la coloration néfaste qui les habitait. Mon autre main caressait ses cheveux soyeux de façon protectrice.

Je plaçai méticuleusement le tissu un peu moins chaud sur sa gorge avant d'en saisir un nouveau et de le plonger dans le baquet qui dégageait encore une épaisse volute de vapeur. Quand je relevai les yeux, je croisai son regard qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa vigueur malgré la larme solitaire ruisselant sur sa joue. Je portai l'étoffe à sa rencontre pour l'essuyer quand la main de Bella se posa sur la mienne. Sa joue se pressa contre ma paume, son regard ancré au mien me déchira le cœur, j'y lus une immense fatigue tant physique que morale mais j'y devinai aussi ce que j'espérais être de la confiance, un certain sentiment de sécurité grâce à ma présence.

- Ed… ward… merci… Sans toi, je ne…

- Chut, mon ange, je suis là et je serais toujours là pour te protéger, dis-je en l'attirant contre moi.

Je passai instinctivement mes bras autour d'elle. Un instant, j'eus peur de sa réaction après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Alec, mais elle cala aussitôt sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et enroula ses bras autour de moi, s'agrippant avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Je détestais voir sa détresse, sa souffrance, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle ne connaisse plus que le bonheur, mais j'étais heureux d'être celui qui la réconfortait. Malgré mes erreurs, mes folies, elle acceptait ma présence et semblait même apaisée dans le creux de mes bras.

Je la berçai tendrement en caressant son dos, quand ma main remonta et se posa au niveau de sa clavicule que le tissu de sa robe ne couvrait pas. Je sentis la froideur de sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Je m'écartai à contre cœur de mon ange afin de reprendre ma tâche de la réchauffer mais contre toute attente, Bella s'agrippa à ma veste, refusant de me laisser m'éloigner, faisant fondre mon cœur d'un regard.

- Bella, il faut que je continue de te réchauffer, je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, mon amour. Ton corps est encore glacial, dis-je en posant les yeux sur sa silhouette frissonnante, tes pieds doivent être gelés.

Elle relâcha son emprise sans me quitter des yeux. Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur son front, à la lisière de sa chevelure parfumée. Je ramassai l'étoffe, qui avait glissé lors de notre étreinte, et baissai mes mains au niveau de ses chevilles sans les toucher. Dans son regard, je cherchai son assentiment qu'elle m'accorda d'un timide hochement de tête. Sans un mot, je retirai ses souliers puis ses bas en faisant remonter mes doigts sous sa robe, effleurant avec le plus de douceur le galbe de ses mollets, frôlant ses genoux, tentant de toutes mes forces de faire abstraction de ses frémissements, me concentrant sur ma tâche.

Je plongeai un nouveau linge dans l'eau chaude et le passai sur ses pieds d'une main en les frictionnant de l'autre avant de relever le bas de sa robe pour y passer le tissu chaud. Je fis glisser mes mains entre ses chevilles, me dirigeant vers ses mollets avant d'y passer l'étoffe à la chaleur salvatrice, j'alternai les caresses du plat de la main et celles prodiguées par le tissu jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit chaude sous mes doigts. Je tentai de me focaliser sur mon devoir davantage que sur les sensations que le satin de sa peau me procurait.

Quand mes mains passèrent derrière ses genoux et qu'un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Bella, je ne pus me retenir de lever les yeux vers son visage et l'amour qui l'inondait me submergea. Envoûté, par cette lueur, je délaissai ses jambes, mes mains se posant sur chacune de ses joues, je me noyai dans cette lueur que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux. Je me baissai vers elle, lentement avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche se mît à se mouvoir en accord avec la mienne, une de ses mains crochetant ma nuque, me maintenant contre elle. Je laissai une des miennes s'aventurer le long de ses côtes avant de se poser sur sa hanche.

J'entendis au loin des voix s'élever, se rapprochant de la porte du salon où nous étions réfugiés mais je ne parvenais à me détacher des lèvres de ma douce. J'y fus cependant forcé quand la porte vola en éclat sous la poigne déterminée de Rosalie.

- Bella ! Oh mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle se figea.

- Apparemment oui, dît-elle avec un sourire qui atteignait ses yeux. Edward, les choses se passent mal pour Tanya, n'entends-tu pas ?

Je pris alors soudainement conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire et de ne pas faire. Non seulement j'abusai de Bella, de sa confiance enfin trouvée, mais en plus je l'avais mise en danger en offrant la possibilité à n'importe qui de nous découvrir. Par ailleurs, j'avais délaissé Tanya. Elle allait devoir affronter ses parents seule, alors que je lui avais promis d'être à ses côtés.

Je me tournai alors de nouveau vers Bella.

- Pardonne-moi, soufflai-je, je… je…

- Vas-y, me répondit-elle faiblement, elle a besoin de toi.

- Edward dépêche-toi, j'ai peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains, me pressa Rosalie qui s'avançait vers Bella, je vais prendre soin d'elle à mon tour.

Je déposai alors un léger baiser sur le front de mon amour, tout en lui murmurant de ne pas bouger puis je sortis.

Des cris émanaient du hall d'entrée. Les voix se mêlaient les unes aux autres, les injures fusaient et j'entendis même le bruit de quelque chose qui se brisait sur le marbre du sol.

Je courus en direction des haussements de ton.

Tanya était en pleurs dans les bras de ma mère, alors que son père retenu par Carlisle et Mike lui-même ceinturé par Emmett, essayaient de se frapper mutuellement.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale avorton, un suppôt de Satan, comment oses-tu poser tes mains sur ma fille alors que celle-ci est fiancée à Edward ? Hurlait mon ex-futur beau-père.

- Papa laissez-le, sanglotait Tanya, je vais vous expliquer mais…

- Et toi sale petite traînée…

Les injures fusaient de partout alors que Madame Dénali tentait de clamer son mari.

Je me stoppai devant tout ce monde. Monde qui se donnait en spectacle puisque la moitié des invités du bal, si ce n'est plus, s'était approchée et regardait la scène tel un spectacle de théâtre.

- CA SUFFIT, hurlai-je.

Tous les visages se figèrent et se retournèrent vers moi. Mon ton était dur et puissant.

- Je crois que nous devons tous avoir une discussion, ajoutai-je fermement, mais ce ne sera pas ici au vu et su de tous.

- Edward a raison, paracheva mon père, allons dans le salon nous y serons plus tranquilles pour nous expliquer.

Des soupirs de frustration, des « oh non », des « flûte nous ne saurons rien de la suite » et d'autres interjections encore nous parvinrent.

Mon père relâcha alors Monsieur Dénali et l'encouragea à le suivre en laissant sa main sur son coude. Ce dernier jeta un regard menaçant à Mike. Emmett le dégagea de son emprise à son tour et ils se dirigèrent tous en direction du salon où quelques instants…

Bella !

Comment n'avais-je pas pensé qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon, à moitié dévêtue, enfin sa robe relevée ? Nous ne pouvions nous y rendre, je ne pouvais lui infliger une humiliation supplémentaire. J'avais peut être décidé de dire la vérité quant à mes sentiments ce soir, mais pas de cette façon, pas en l'humiliant devant ma famille et celle de Tanya.

- Papa, je crois qu'il serait préférable d'aller dans le jardin, m'époumonai-je à une vitesse aussi rapide qu'un cheval au galop, nous …

Il me fallait trouver une excuse rapidement, je me tournai alors vers Tanya cherchant du regard son aide, mais celle-ci toujours blottie dans les bras de ma mère, sanglotait. Il me fallait me débrouiller seul. J'avais mis Bella dans cette situation, c'était donc à moi de l'en sortir.

- Le jardin ? m'interrogea mon père s'arrêtant devant la porte du salon, Edward franchement tu as perdu la tête, il fait froid à ne pas mettre un chien dehors.

Et alors qu'il posait sa main sur la porte, mon cœur se serra, mon souffle s'accéléra. Je ne sais comment la suite arriva mais je poussai tout le monde et écartai mon père de la porte. Si Bella devait encore une fois se retrouver avilie, il me fallait la protéger quitte à subir moi-même l'humiliation extrême.

Inspirant profondément, j'ouvris la porte.

Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur le sofa où quelques instants plutôt nous nous embrassions et je restai bouche bée. Mon cœur s'arrêta net. Ma poitrine fut déchirée par une douleur lancinante et j'entendis un gémissement s'échapper de ma gorge. Mais cette douleur fut vite remplacée par un soulagement sans fin, au moins notre secret ne serait pas dévoilé de façon inopportune.

- Mais enfin Edward que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois si affolé ? La voix de mon père interrompit le cours de mes pensées.

Il me repoussa et entra lui aussi dans le salon suivi des parents de Tanya, de ma mère enserrant toujours mon ex-fiancée et de Mike.

Ils se figèrent tous et me regardèrent irrités.

* * *

Alors voilà la particularité de ce chapitre : **il a été écrit à 4 mains**, avec ma Ness d'amour (magicvanille sur FF) qui vous laisse un message :

_Coucou,_

_ J'espère que vous avez pris au moins autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai pris à l'écrire avec ma So chérie d'amour! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre auteur préféré (malgré le fait que nous partagions notre cerveau dérangé^^) vous lance un défi pareil alors j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçues ni vous, ni elle. Surtout ne prenez pas la fuite si vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est So qui reprend les commandes en solo dès maintenant!_  
_ Merci à vous et un milliard de mercis à toi ma douce pour me pousser, pour croire en moi, pour être là..._  
_ Je t'aime!_  
_ Ness_

J'ai pris un immense bonheur et même au delà à partager cette aventure (ce chapitre tout particulièrement tu sais pourquoi) avec toi mon ange ! Expérience à renouveler ! ILU2

Et on arrête là sinon je vais pleurer ! Tu es mon âme soeur amicale, mon double du cerveau, pourquoi t'es une fille pffffffffffff ? Je t'adore ma Ness !

* * *

Je tiens juste à rajouter une dernière phrase (quant au chapitre précédent et à celui-là) pour toutes celles qui ne comprennent pas ce que j'ai fait de Bella, je leur dirais :

** L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore !**

**N'êtes vous jamais tombées amoureuses du mauvais garçon ? Si c'est le cas vous en avez de la chance !**

**

* * *

**

Sur ce dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !

Comme je ne publierai certainement pas avant la fin de l'année, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous de bonnes fêtes et rendez-vous en 2011

Tendrement

So.**  
**


	18. Chapter 18 : Nouvelles vies

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, merci aux nouvelles lectrices qui me mettent en alerte.

Merci aux anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre.

Merci à mon ange Ness, ma choupette Dri, ma belle Auré et Béa et à toutes les Tpa, je vous adore les filles.

Une pensée particulière pour Mag.

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 18**

**Nouvelles vies**

**xXx**

_Et alors qu'il posait sa main sur la porte, mon cœur se serra, mon souffle s'accéléra. Je ne sais comment la suite arriva mais je poussai tout le monde et écartai mon père de la porte. Si Bella devait encore une fois se retrouver avilie, il me fallait la protéger quitte à subir moi-même l'humiliation extrême._

_Inspirant profondément, j'ouvris la porte. _

_Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur le sofa où quelques instants plutôt nous nous embrassions et je restai bouche bée. Mon cœur s'arrêta net. Ma poitrine fut déchirée par une douleur lancinante et j'entendis un gémissement s'échapper de ma gorge. Mais cette douleur fut vite remplacée par un soulagement sans fin, au moins notre secret ne serait pas dévoilé de façon inopportune. _

_- Mais enfin Edward que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois si affolé ? La voix de mon père interrompit le cours de mes pensées._

_Il me repoussa et entra lui aussi dans le salon suivi des parents de Tanya, de ma mère enserrant toujours mon ex-fiancée et de Mike._

_Ils se figèrent tous et me regardèrent irrités._

**xXx**

Le salon était vide. Bella et Rose avaient disparu. A mon plus grand soulagement.

- Carlisle est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'obligeance de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison depuis ce soir ? S'énerva le père de Tanya.

Oubliant Bella et me concentrant sur notre problème actuel, je regardai Tanya et Mike.

- Félix cher ami, asseyons-nous et discutons. Nos enfants ont quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer.

Mon père essayait d'apaiser la situation.

- Gardons notre calme ! Non mais Carlisle ce n'est pas vous qui avez trouvé votre fille en train de… de… avec cet avorton de Newton… je vous jure que…

- Félix ! Intervint la mère de Tanya.

Il se calma immédiatement et tous s'assirent sauf Tanya, Mike et moi qui restâmes debout. Mon cœur était douloureux. J'avais peur de la réaction du père de Tanya. Pas peur pour moi mais pour elle. Je savais à quel point il haïssait la famille Newton et sa réaction face à Mike n'avait fait que confirmer mes appréhensions. Il était pourtant temps de nous soulager de ce secret bien trop longtemps gardé. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers elle et d'un mouvement de tête elle me fit signe qu'elle était prête.

- Papa, maman, commença-t-elle la voix faible, je… Edward et moi avons annulé notre mariage.

Son père nous dévisagea chacun notre tour et se leva d'un coup, tendu comme un arc.

- Comment ça ? Se remit-il à hurler. Il en est hors de question, tu épouseras Edward comme prévu, il est…

- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. M'entendis-je dire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois sur moi.

- Edward, m'interrompit Tanya en posant une main sur mon torse, je ne peux pas te laisser prendre la responsabilité de l'annulation du mariage…

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus sûre et volontaire. Elle ôta sa main de ma poitrine et se tourna vers ses parents.

- … Mike et moi sommes amoureux et …

- C'est une honte Tanya, comment oses-tu me défier de la sorte, un Newton !

- Monsieur Dénali, intercéda Mike, je connais l'amertume que vous avez pour ma famille, mais vous devez savoir que j'aime votre fille, je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Tu aimes ma fille ! Tu veux son bonheur ? Et bien sache que celui-ci est auprès d'Edward !

Il s'approchait dangereusement de Mike. Celui-ci, tout à son honneur, ne se laissa pas démonter et s'avança aussi vers Félix, rouge furibond. J'étais sur mes gardes, prêt à intervenir, tout comme mon père. Nous étions tous tendus.

- Je crois que nous devrions tous nous calmer, s'interposa ma mère. Cela ne servirait à rien d'en venir aux mains. Félix s'il vous plait ?

Monsieur Dénali, que sa femme essayait de faire rasseoir, avait les yeux d'un noir ébène et son visage était marqué par une colère à faire peur. Mais elle réussit à l'apaiser et à le calmer. Contre toute attente, il se rassit. Il nous fallait maintenant exposer clairement la situation. Je décidais de prendre la parole.

- Monsieur Dénali, vous savez que j'aime votre fille mais je ne peux pas l'épouser.

Je vis qu'il allait me couper la parole mais je le stoppai de la main, l'implorant du regard de me laisser finir, ce qu'il accepta.

- Je ne peux pas me marier avec elle, tout simplement parce que j'aime une autre femme et que Tanya aime Mike. C'est vrai que nous nous sommes fiancés, mais ceci n'était qu'une mascarade et je suis désolé de vous avoir menti.

Je regardai mes parents. A eux aussi j'avais menti pendant toutes ces années, mais à l'époque c'était pour protéger Tanya et ils l'avaient très bien compris ce soir. J'espérais vraiment qu'à leur tour ses parents réaliseraient que le bonheur de leur fille passait avant les « qu'en dira-t-on ».

Mon père hocha la tête.

- Papa je suis aussi désolée qu'Edward de vous avoir menti et déçu mais j'aime vraiment Mike et qu'il soit un Newton ou non ne change rien. Je veux me marier avec lui.

- Jamais je n'accepterai que tu épouses un Newton Tanya. Je préfère te bannir de ma famille plutôt que de te voir porter son nom !

Un cri parcourut la pièce. La mère de Tanya était à bout de souffle. Elle se tint le visage entre les deux mains avant de lever sa tête vers son mari et de se jeter sur lui.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Félix, tu ne peux pas.

Elle frappait le torse de son mari et me fit de la peine. Tout avait dégénéré. Il n'acceptait pas l'amour de sa fille pour un Newton, les vieilles rancœurs étaient trop tenaces. Tanya quant à elle se tenait dans les bras de Mike qui la réconfortait. Elle pleurait et j'avais mal pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais que l'encourager à suivre son cœur. J'osais encore croire que mon père arriverait à faire revenir Félix à la raison. Même s'il fallait du temps, je savais que la détermination de Carlisle ne serait pas vaine.

- Félix vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, c'est votre fille. Votre fille unique!

- Carlisle ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Si votre fils avait un tant soit peu d'honneur et respecté sa parole nous n'en serions pas là !

- Je vous interdis de m'insulter, me mis-je moi-même en colère. J'ai de l'honneur quoi que vous en pensiez et c'est justement pour ça que je n'épouserai pas Tanya. Pour honorer son bonheur, ce que vous ne semblez pas…

Mon père plaqua sa main contre mon torse et me repoussa, murmurant pour que seul moi puisse l'entendre « je t'en prie Edward n'envenime pas les choses. »

Je baissai le regard et m'écrasai. Difficilement, mais je savais qu'il avait raison. Pourtant j'étais sûr que lui dire les choses sans peser les mots nous ferait avancer, mais par respect pour mes parents, je me tus. Dénali était un homme borné pour qui les convenances et les éloges de ses pairs avaient plus d'importance que sa famille. Je ne comprenais même pas comment mon père pouvait le considérer comme un ami. Il avait beau être un bon gouverneur, il n'en restait pas moins un homme vil pour sa fille.

- Félix, intervint ma mère. L'amour ne se commande pas vous devriez le savoir. Je sais ce que la famille Newton vous a fait mais Mike n'y est pour rien. Cela remonte avant sa naissance. Aujourd'hui il aime Tanya, il veut l'épouser, vous devriez être heureux pour votre fille.

Ma mère savait toujours employer les bons termes. L'amour était son sujet de prédilection et je savais qu'elle ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à me faire un réquisitoire en règle sur le sujet.

- Je me fiche qu'ils s'aiment, tant qu'elle sera ma fille elle n'épousera pas un Newton ! Que dirait-on de moi ? Je vous le demande !

- Félix je t'en prie, implorait sa femme.

Tanya dont les larmes s'étaient taries, se sépara de Mike et s'approcha de sa mère. Elle la prit dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille. Sa mère gémit de plus belle et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour cette femme qui allait perdre sa fille. Puis Tanya regarda son père droit dans les yeux et sans ciller un instant lui dit qu'elle avait fait son choix et que celui-ci était Mike.

- Je regrette que vous ne compreniez pas ma décision père, mais je l'aime et je l'épouserai. Au revoir maman. Termina-t-elle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle jeta un ultime regard à sa mère, attrapa la main de Mike et quitta le salon sans un regard en arrière. La voix de sa mère suppliant son mari de la rattraper et d'accepter la situation me fendit le cœur.

Je me mis à la poursuite de Tanya et Mike et les rattrapai dans le couloir. Celle-ci se jeta dans mes bras, pleurant à gros sanglots.

Alors que la fête continuait de battre son plein, nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries. Tanya toujours blottie dans mes bras frissonna et Mike, déposa galamment sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia.

Je me sentais de trop. Mais je savais qu'après ce soir je ne les reverrai plus ou pas de suite dans tous les cas. Je voulais alors dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à Tanya, je voulais la remercier.

Elle quitta mes bras pour se blottir dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je suis désolée Edward, sa voix était triste et sincère, je ne voulais pas que tu mettes ton cœur à nu devant tes parents. Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé, je pensais que… que….

Les sanglots avaient une nouvelle fois envahi son corps.

Je regardai Mike la consoler, la bercer et lui fredonner des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Je baissai les yeux. J'imaginai Bella dans mes bras. J'espérai qu'elle était en sécurité avec Rosalie. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, allez la voir. Mais il me fallait converser une dernière fois avec Mike et Tanya avant de pouvoir la rejoindre.

Je m'approchai d'eux, doucement et posai ma main sur la joue de mon amie.

- Tanya tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu aimes Mike et il t'aime, je ne souhaite qu'un seul avenir pour vous deux, c'est d'être heureux ! J'aurais aimé que ton père soit moins buté, mais je suis sûr que Carlisle arrivera à le faire revenir à la raison.

- Tu crois ? Sanglota-t-elle.

- J'en suis sûr.

- Mon amour, il n'a que toi comme fille, il ne peut pas te renier. Nous allons lui prouver que nous nous aimons et comme Edward te le dit, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra vers nous, vers toi.

- Merci Mike, je t'aime tu sais, murmura-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi Tanya et je te promets d'être à la hauteur du sacrifice que tu fais pour moi, pour nous.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, comme je l'avais si souvent fait. Un pincement se fit sentir en moi. J'allais perdre une amie chère à mon cœur ce soir.

- Je vais aller chercher notre voiture, je te laisse avec Edward et nous partirons. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas retourner à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

Je confirmai d'un mouvement de tête.

Il lâcha son étreinte et fuit en direction des voitures.

Tanya s'approcha de moi, passa sa main derrière ma nuque et me fit baisser le visage. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, tendrement, telle une sœur le ferait avec son frère. Le reflet de toute notre relation.

- Merci d'avoir fait tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début. Merci d'avoir accepté Mike et notre relation, merci de m'avoir soutenue et aimée, merci Edward.

Ses larmes me fendirent le cœur. Nous approchions de la fin de notre histoire. Nous y étions. Un nouveau départ s'annonçait pour elle et pour moi. Elle avait enfin réussi tout ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis tant d'années. Elle avait été courageuse et j'espérais avoir un jour le dixième de son courage.

- Ne pleure plus Tanya, je t'en prie.

J'essuyai ses joues de mes pouces et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté l'homme que j'étais. Merci de ne pas avoir fui devant mon passé et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux quant à mon futur.

Par la porte de l'écurie restée entrouverte, je vis Mike qui revenait vers nous, suivi de sa voiture.

Je me penchai alors à l'oreille de mon amie.

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à Escada Tanya, toi et Mike vous faites partie de la famille. Vous venez quand vous voulez. Et n'oublie jamais ce que t'ont dit mes parents. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ce n'est qu'un au revoir Edward et j'espère un jour devenir marraine.

Son visage se figea en un sourire resplendissant et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Ce devait bien être la première fois que j'assistais à un tel spectacle.

- Vous vous aimez passionnément, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous trouvez. Prends soin d'elle Edward, elle le mérite et ne te fustige plus pour ce que tu as fait, va de l'avant. Seul l'amour que tu lui offriras pourra apaiser les peines que vous vous êtes mutuellement infligées.

Elle avait toujours su lire en moi, cela en était presque terrifiant. Je savais que Bella n'avait rien dit concernant notre passé commun, mais Tanya avait deviné. Je l'aimais d'un amour sincère et entier. Elle aurait pu faire une épouse magnifique si la passion s'en était mêlée.

Mike entra dans la grange.

- Tanya mon ange tu es prête ?

- Je le suis.

Elle me serra une dernière fois et je déposai à mon tour un baiser tendre et doux sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la voiture, la tête haute, fière et combattive. Elle savait son bonheur devant elle et allait à sa rencontre.

Mike s'approcha de moi et me tendit une poignée de main sincère et franche que je m'empressai de serrer.

- Merci Edward !

- Ne me remercie pas Mike, prends soin d'elle, c'est tout ce que je te demande et n'oublie jamais que si elle doit souffrir...

- Je te promets de la rendre heureuse.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Nos mains se séparèrent et il partit rejoindre son aimée.

J'entendis le cocher claquer sa langue et les pas des chevaux retentirent sur le sol caillouteux de la cour. Un cri féminin se fit entendre du côté de la maison et j'imaginai la mère de Tanya à genoux en train de pleurer sa fille perdue.

Mon cœur se rappela à moi et sans m'en rendre compte je courus à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux quartiers d'Emmett et Rosalie. Arrivé devant la baie vitrée donnant sur leur salon, je me figeai. Je vis, au travers des carreaux transparents, Rosalie, seule, un livre en main, allongée sur une causeuse. Je regardai partout autour de la pièce, mais pas la moindre présence de Bella. Ma poitrine se serra. La peur recommençait à me gagner. Et si Alec avait pu lui faire du mal ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de trop réfléchir. Je vis ma belle-sœur se lever et se diriger vers moi, sourire aux lèvres. Elle tendit la main et m'ouvrit le battant de la porte fenêtre.

- Edward ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je…

Je la poussai délicatement vers l'intérieur et entrai dans le salon, mes yeux explorant le moindre recoin de la pièce.

- Dis-moi qu'elle est avec toi ? Dis-moi que tu as ramené Bella avec toi ? Dis-moi qu'elle est en sécurité ?

Elle souffla et referma la porte derrière elle, tandis que mon regard se faisait implorant.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle, où veux-tu qu'elle soit ? Bien sûr que je l'ai ramenée avec moi. Elle est là-haut, je pense qu'elle doit dormir.

Soulagé, je m'effondrai sur la causeuse où Rosalie se trouvait précédemment.

- T'a-t-elle dit ce qu'il s'était passé au bal ?

- Non elle n'a rien voulu dire, elle n'a pas prononcé un mot en dehors de ton prénom Edward. Tu sais j'aime Bella comme ma propre sœur et je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle garde tout, de son passé, du présent, de ses sentiments et j'ai peur qu'elle… qu'elle se fasse du mal un jour. J'aimerais tant qu'elle se confie pour pouvoir l'aider.

Je me levai et pris ma belle-sœur dans mes bras. Ses yeux étaient brillants et même si je savais que la grossesse rendait les femmes plus émotives, je pouvais voir à sa façon de s'inquiéter pour Bella que ses sentiments étaient sincères.

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est contre les convenances, mais je pense que tu devrais aller la voir, me souffla-t-elle doucement.

Je m'écartai d'elle et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant le moindre doute, la moindre marque d'hésitation, mais rien. Rien que l'assurance de ses paroles, additionnée à un mouvement de tête confirmant ses mots.

Je l'embrassai sur le front en la remerciant et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Bella à l'étage.

Devant la porte, j'hésitai. Et si elle dormait ? Si elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Si Alec avait fait ressurgir en elle toutes les horreurs que j'avais commises ? Si elle me haïssait de nouveau ?

Bien que Rosalie m'ait rassuré, en m'affirmant que Bella n'avait prononcé que mon prénom, je n'étais pas certain qu'elle m'accepterait. Mais j'avais besoin de savoir comment elle allait. J'avais besoin de la voir, de la tenir dans mes bras, de sentir sa chaleur sur moi, son parfum. J'avais besoin de me noyer dans ses yeux et surtout de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour lui montrer combien je l'aimais.

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air et posai la main sur la poignée. Je frappai un coup léger contre le bois et attendit une réponse. Un « entrez » discret se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Instantanément mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur. Elle ne dormait pas.

J'entrai dans sa chambre.

Elle m'offrit la plus angélique des visions. Perdue dans l'immensité de son lit aux draps et couvertures immaculés, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Ses cheveux épars inondaient les oreillers, créant une auréole chocolat autour de son visage. Lorsque son regard rencontra le mien, elle se releva d'un geste, s'asseyant contre la tête de son lit. Les couvertures descendirent sur sa taille offrant à ma vue, l'image de son buste parfait drapé d'une chemise de nuit aussi cristalline que le linge de lit mais beaucoup plus transparente. L'opacité des aréoles de ses seins se distinguait très bien sous le fin tissu. Mon corps réagit aussitôt à cette sublime vision.

Voyant mon regard s'attarder sur sa poitrine, elle remonta les couvertures sous son menton et se mit à rougir.

- Je suis désolé, murmurai-je, je… je…

- Non… je… c'est moi qui… que fais-tu ici ?

Je m'approchai d'elle délicatement.

- Puis-je m'asseoir ? Lui demandais-je en montrant son lit.

Son visage se colora de nouveau en rose foncé mais elle m'autorisa à la rejoindre sur sa couche d'un hochement de tête.

Je m'asseyais donc à ses côtés.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un adorable bâillement, me renseignant sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de répondre.

- Tu devrais dormir, murmurai-je près de son oreille.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour Tanya avant s'il te plait. Je suis inquiète pour elle.

Elles étaient devenues de vraies amies en très peu de temps toutes les deux et j'avais peur de la réaction de Bella face au départ de notre Tanya.

- Elle est partie, lui annonçai-je tout en ne la quittant pas du regard.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et se remplirent de larmes qu'elle retint dignement.

- Elle va pouvoir enfin vivre son amour au grand jour, je suis heureuse pour elle.

- Certes mon cœur, mais ses parents, enfin son père l'a reniée.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes.

- Tu sais elle s'en doutait. Nous en avions parlé toutes les deux et elle savait que son père n'accepterait pas Mike. Mais tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et ne plus se cacher. Elle voulait assumer leur amour au grand jour. Elle était tellement forte.

Les derniers mots se brisèrent dans sa gorge et elle baissa le visage, rompant le lien qui unissait nos regards.

Une étrange sensation se profila en moi. Elle avait raison. Tanya était forte. Elle n'avait pas hésité à tout quitter par amour et à l'assumer en plein jour quitte à tout perdre. Qu'avais-je fait moi ? Je m'étais caché depuis des années derrière de fausses fiançailles, j'avais été le pire des hommes à vendre des femmes, à abuser de leurs charmes allant jusqu'à salir la plus importante d'entre elles.

Tout ça par peur de l'avenir, peur de la trahison et peur de l'échec. Tout ça pour me venger d'un passé douloureux ? Mais étais-je seulement apaisé ou vengé ? Avais-je seulement réussi à prendre ma revanche sur ce passé ? Non ! La seule façon de le faire était de vivre à nouveau, d'accepter le bonheur que la vie m'offrait, de l'assumer et de le vivre. Aujourd'hui, j'allais affronter mon avenir. Avec Bella. Avec celle que j'aimais.

Je relevai son menton et la forçai à me regarder.

- Bella je te promets de te montrer que je t'aime et que je ne veux moi aussi que ton bonheur.

Et sans que je ne comprenne les larmes inondèrent son visage.

- Bella que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ai-je dit qui te fait mal ?

Alors que j'essuyai le flot de larmes qui ravageait son joli minois, elle essayait de s'expliquer.

- Ce…pas…toi, c'est…moi. Je…suis…tellement…faible…par rapport…à Tanya.

- Regarde-moi, lui ordonnai-je alors qu'elle baissait encore le regard. Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu n'es pas faible Bella. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre, après l'enfer que je t'ai fait subir tu as su me pardonner, tu as su m'ouvrir ton cœur et me laisser te montrer à quel point je peux être tout autre. Personne, non personne n'aurai pu le faire Bella. Tu entends, tu es bien plus forte que Tanya. Bien plus forte que moi.

- Non je…

- Bella s'il te plait crois-moi !

Le silence se fit quelques minutes et je la regardai assimiler mes paroles. Je voulais qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était plus forte que Tanya, plus forte que moi. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était la personne pour qui j'avais le plus de respect en ce monde. Qui aurait pu pardonner à son violeur et essayer de l'aimer ? Qui aurait pu affronter, sans s'effondrer, une nouvelle fois les assauts violents de cet homme, dans la maison même où elle devait se sentir en sécurité ? Qui ?

- Bella ? Me crois-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en soutenant enfin mon regard.

- Je ne veux plus que tu baisses les yeux devant moi ou devant qui que ce soit, d'accord ?

- Oui, minauda-t-elle.

- Très bien, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres. Je saurai te le rappeler.

Je déposai légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes, embrassant sa bouche tendrement.

- Je suis tellement fatiguée, expira-t-elle lasse.

- Je sais amour. J'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras et rester le temps que tu t'endormes, m'y autorises-tu ?

Pour seule réponse elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi, déclenchant une salve de plaisir dans tout mon corps, et me fit signe de m'allonger tout contre elle. Ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Elle se colla ensuite contre moi. Son dos reposait contre mon torse. Les draps et couvertures nous séparaient et j'en étais bien heureux, sinon j'aurais été dans l'incapacité de résister à mon besoin d'être en elle.

Je plaçai ma main gauche sur sa hanche et posai ma joue droite contre son oreille. Sa respiration s'apaisa. Je la vis du coin de l'œil fermer ses paupières et je fis de même.

Tout contre elle, j'étais à ma place. Je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'émotion à prendre une femme dans mes bras depuis le départ d'Elisabeth et sa trahison. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi utile depuis le jour où j'avais rencontré Tanya et que nous avions décidé de nos accords. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi vivant depuis une éternité. Bella était celle que mon cœur avait choisie, celle pour qui je revivais.

Je bougeai légèrement et déposai mes lèvres contre sa peau. J'embrassai son oreille, descendis dans son cou, gagnai sa joue. Ma main, elle, remonta le long de la couverture, sur sa hanche, ses côtes. Je passai ensuite sur le renflement de sa poitrine. Mon corps se tendit, mais je ne voulais rien d'autre que de la douceur, de la tendresse entre nous. Je souhaitais juste profiter de ce moment d'accalmie que la vie nous offrait. J'espérai qu'elle ne me rejetterait pas. Et encore mieux que dans mes désirs les plus enfouis du moment, elle se tourna de façon à me faire face, ancra son regard dans le mien un temps infime avant de plonger sur mes lèvres.

Emu et surpris par son geste, je restai inerte quelques secondes avant de m'entendre gémir. Mais reprenant conscience de ce qui risquait d'arriver, je la repoussai délicatement. Nos lèvres se séparèrent, me laissant plus vide que jamais.

Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller de larmes. Mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Je m'en voulais de la faire souffrir et j'avais autant envie d'elle qu'elle paraissait avoir envie de moi mais je voulais faire les choses bien. Elle était épuisée, fatiguée, je ne voulais pas abuser de ses faiblesses.

Seulement elle ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sentais mes barrières fondre comme neige au soleil. Sa langue frôla ma bouche, quémandant délicatement son ouverture.

- Bella, me forçai-je à murmurer, s'il te plait non.

Elle se retira cette fois-ci d'elle-même.

- Pourquoi ?

Je passai ma main sur son visage, caressant la peau douce de sa joue droite, attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux, la replaçant derrière son oreille.

- Parce que tu es fatiguée, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais et que je ne veux pas que demain tu regrettes amour.

Elle baissa le regard et je vis un sanglot muet se manifester par un infime soubresaut de sa poitrine.

Je passai mon index sous son menton et relevai son visage vers le mien.

- Bella je t'aime et je ne désire qu'une chose, m'offrir à toi. Mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Elle renifla et hocha la tête, puis elle rapprocha son visage de mon cou et y nicha son nez. Je ne pus retenir mes tremblements. Sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau envoya un désir ardent dans mon anatomie masculine.

Je me contrôlai en respirant profondément.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes quand je sentis qu'elle se détachait de moi.

- Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle suavement, s'il te plait.

Mon cœur s'emballa et mes barrières s'effondrèrent.

J'approchai délicatement mes lèvres des siennes. J'effleurai d'abord sa peau lisse, douce et sucrée, m'imprégnant de sa saveur, puis plaquai plus vivement ma bouche contre la sienne. Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains, tandis qu'elle passait les siennes sous mes bras et les posait sur mes épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans le tissu de ma chemise. Ma langue alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres, les caressant, les léchant. Elle entrouvrit alors la bouche et je m'insinuai à l'intérieur sans quémander l'autorisation. Autorisation qui s'avérait en soi totalement inutile.

Nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin et deux gémissements de passion extrême se firent entendre dans la chambre en même temps. J'étais là où je devais être. En elle, près d'elle, sur elle. A ce moment là, je ne voulais rien de plus que de continuer de l'embrasser encore et encore. Ce que faisaient d'ailleurs nos bouches. Nos lèvres se frottaient les unes contres les autres, nos langues dansaient ensemble, se lâchaient, se retrouvaient, s'affrontaient dans une danse des plus érotiques. Jamais je n'avais été embrassé de la sorte avec tant de fougue et jamais je n'avais moi-même embrassé une femme avec tant d'amour.

Respirer nous était devenu complètement inutile. Elle était mon air, mon oxygène, ma passion, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes dans mon dos. Elle essaya de sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon et réussit. Je sentis alors ses paumes contre la peau de mes omoplates et ma raison se rappela à moi.

Je dégageai sa bouche de ma langue, déposai un dernier baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres et me noyai dans ses yeux.

Ses joues rougies par l'émotion la rendaient encore plus belle et il me fallut réunir toute ma volonté pour ne pas craquer.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et la tournai de façon à le remettre dans notre position initiale, à savoir son dos contre moi. Elle couina tel une enfant capricieuse, mais je ne me laissai pas avoir. Je pris sa main gauche et la plaquai contre sa poitrine, ma main au dessus de la sienne, tandis que je reposai mon visage au dessus de son crâne, respirant l'essence de ses cheveux.

Ses fesses vinrent se coller contre ma virilité tendue et je retins difficilement un douloureux sifflement de plaisir de s'échapper du plus profond de ma poitrine.

Malgré le linge de lit qui nous séparait, nous étions en parfaite harmonie.

Je la sentis se détendre. Sa respiration se fit plus calme, plus régulière. Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent, laissant place à une mélodie douce et réconfortante. Elle rejoignait les songes.

Je respirai sa fragrance, m'imprégnant du moindre effluve de son corps. Elle m'hypnotisait totalement. Il fallait me battre sans cesse contre mes besoins et mes envies pour ne pas craquer. Mais je le lui devais. Je me le devais. Je repensais aux dernières paroles de Tanya _« Prends soin d'elle Edward, elle le mérite et ne te fustige plus pour ce que tu as fait, va de l'avant. Seul l'amour que tu lui offriras pourra apaiser les peines que vous vous êtes mutuellement infligées. » _Elle avait raison et j'étais bien décidé à ne penser qu'à l'avenir, notre avenir. Même si quelque chose me tracassait. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il n'allait pas nous rendre la vie facile. Il me fallait déjà affronter Alec pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et cela ne présageait rien de plaisant.

Mais pour le moment, seul comptait Bella dans mes bras et notre présent. Et tout ce que je souhaitais c'était qu'elle me laisse prendre soin d'elle.

- Laisse-moi t'aimer comme il faut Isabella, susurrai-je, avant de déposer une dernière fois mes lèvres contre sa joue et de m'éclipser.

**xXx**

**28 novembre 1799, soit deux mois plus tard.**

Aujourd'hui nous fêtions Thanksgiving. Autant dire que la maison était en totale effervescence. A tel point que je n'avais pas encore vu l'amour de ma vie alors que nous approchions du déjeuner.

J'étais totalement dépendant d'elle, de ses lèvres et de son corps. Ne pas pouvoir la sentir se blottir contre moi, l'embrasser de toute une matinée me rendait fiévreux. Malheureusement je la savais occupée avec Rosalie ce matin et je ne voulais pas déranger. Surtout que depuis quelques jours ma belle-sœur ne se sentait pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme.

Je décidais d'aller prêter main forte à Esmée qui n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose de toute l'année, à savoir la préparation du repas du dernier jeudi de Novembre. Elle en congédiait même tous les domestiques. Cette journée était la sienne comme elle aimait à le dire.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine et tombai étonnamment sur le visage le plus angélique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir en compagnie de ma mère.

- Bella ?

- Ah Edward tu tombes bien, m'interrompit ma mère, ne voudrais-tu pas me rendre service et aller chercher quelques morceaux de bois à la réserve, pour le feu de ce soir. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand ton père va rentrer et Jasper et Emmett sont partis sur l'exploitation.

- Oui bien sûr mais avant j'ai quelque chose à faire, lui répondis-je prenant Bella par la taille et l'embrassant langoureusement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je te croyais avec Rose.

- Elle se sent fatiguée et comme elle veut être en forme pour ce soir, elle a préféré garder le lit, alors je suis venue lui chercher un plateau repas.

- Et bien tu me vois satisfait des malheurs de ma belle-sœur.

J'attrapai son visage dans mes mains et déposai des milliers de baisers sur sa peau si douce, descendant dans son cou. Mes mains quittèrent ses joues, pour se diriger vers ses hanches tandis que nos langues s'entrelaçaient sans honte mais avec amour et passion.

- Hum hum, nous arrêta ma mère, Edward je crois que je t'ai demandé de l'aide et Bella il me semble que Rosalie t'attend. Je sais bien que vous êtes de jeunes fiancés mais quand même un peu de tenue devant vos parents.

Bella se mit à rougir, à tel point que même des tomates n'auraient pu tenir la comparaison, alors que ma mère rigolait tant et plus, les mains dans la farine.

Je déposai de nouveau mes lèvres sur celles de Bella, mais celle-ci me repoussa.

- Edward, Esmée a raison.

- Très bien si vous vous mettez à deux contre moi, j'abdique, répondis-je en levant les épaules. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je me rattraperai, chuchotai-je à son oreille pour éviter que ma mère n'entende, tout en donnant une petite tape sur ses fesses.

Je m'éloignai alors de la cuisine, direction la réserve de bois derrière l'écurie.

Alors que je coupais des bûches en deux je repensais à l'annonce de mon amour pour Bella à mes parents et à ma demande en fiançailles.

_C'était le 16 octobre 1799, date qui serait à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire comme le commencement de ma nouvelle vie._

_Cela faisait deux semaines que le bal avait eu lieu. Deux semaines que Tanya nous avait quittés, deux semaines qu'Alec avait agressé Bella, ma Bella. Mais cela faisait surtout deux semaines que j'évitais au plus de me retrouver seul en présence de ma mère, histoire d'échapper à la conversation que je redoutais non pas pour moi mais pour Bella._

_Malheureusement ou heureusement, selon le point de vue, nous nous étions fait surprendre par mes parents en train de nous embrasser dans un couloir de la maison. Tout d'abord gênés, ils s'étaient mis à rire. Ma mère avait même bafouillé une phrase à mon père comme quoi elle avait raison et qu'elle attendait de voir son cadeau pour la peine. Je n'en revenais pas. _

_Mais ils s'étaient vite repris, nous demandant de les suivre dans le bureau de Carlisle. Je me souviendrais éternellement du visage écarlate de mon ange, de sa main qui tremblait dans la mienne et de la faiblesse de ses jambes. J'avais du la maintenir tout contre moi, pour lui éviter de tomber._

_Une fois dans le bureau, des larmes avaient rempli ses yeux et elle s'était exclamée sans interruption qu'elle ne voulait pas être congédiée, qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de tort à notre famille et qu'elle était prête à aller travailler sur l'exploitation si c'était la punition qu'ils lui infligeraient. _

_Ma mère s'était alors approchée d'elle et l'avait prise dans ses bras, l'implorant d'arrêter de pleurer et de bien vouloir l'écouter._

_Nous avions eu droit alors aux félicitations d'usages. Félicitations qui ne m'avaient pas surpris, je connaissais assez bien mes parents pour savoir qu'ils étaient ouverts d'esprit. Là où ils m'avaient stupéfait c'est quand mon père nous avait demandé quand nous allions annoncer nos fiançailles._

_« Ne nous regarde pas de la sorte fiston… » Avait prononcé Carlisle sourire aux lèvres, « … dès le soir du bal, lorsque tu nous as annoncé ta mise en scène avec Tanya nous avons su que Bella n'y était pas étrangère. Nous sommes très heureux pour vous mais il faut tout de même éviter de créer encore plus de bavardages. Il y en a suffisamment comme ça sur notre famille et celle des Dénali. Je tiens donc à ce que vous annonciez vos fiançailles au plus vite. »_

_Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvé fiancé à Bella en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour prononcer le mot. _

_Après cette conversation avec mes parents, ils nous avaient laissés seuls. J'avais eu peur de la réaction de Bella, restée muette. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et j'avais interrogé ses yeux. Son regard ne mentait pas, j'avais appris à le comprendre. A ce moment là elle était totalement apeurée, effrayée et troublée._

_Je savais qu'elle ne me faisait pas encore pleinement confiance et je me doutais que se retrouver fiancée à l'homme qui l'avait maltraitée devait être difficile, mais je savais aussi qu'elle m'aimait, à sa façon._

_« Mon ange je sais qu'il est encore tôt pour envisager une histoire entre nous et si tu ne veux pas de ces fiançailles, je comprendrais. Je sais que mes parents peuvent parfois s'emballer mais je saurais leur expliquer les raisons de notre refus, si tu le veux. Bella je t'aime et je t'ai dit que nous irions à ton rythme. Jamais plus je ne te forcerai la main pour quoi que soit. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Plus jamais mon amour. Je t'aime trop pour ça. » Avais-je tenté de la rassurer._

_Elle avait levé son doux visage vers le mien et avait souri, tendrement, amoureusement. _

_« Je sais Edward. »_

_Le soir même nous annoncions la nouvelle au reste de la famille._

La sueur suintait le long de mon visage et de mon torse, je sentais les gouttes dévaler mes muscles. J'arrêtais ma tâche quelques secondes, les yeux vers la forêt quand je sentis des bras entourer mon ventre. Seule une personne s'autorisait des gestes aussi tendres envers moi.

J'inspirai son parfum. Mon corps réagissait immédiatement à chaque fois.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Sa voix était d'une douceur parfaite.

- Je revoyais le jour où j'aurais dû te demander en fiançailles mais où deux personnes plutôt bien intentionnées l'ont fait pour moi.

Alors qu'elle était toujours dans mon dos et que j'avais posé mes mains sur les siennes entourant toujours ma taille, elle déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

Je savourai la délicieuse caresse et me retournai pour lui faire face.

- Au fait je sais que je vais me répéter, mais que fais-tu ici amour ? N'es-tu pas censée nourrir Rosalie.

- Elle s'est endormie et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de ça.

Elle me tendit un linge chaud et propre que je portais instantanément à mon visage.

- Merci, susurrai-je contre ses lèvres alors que j'y déposai un baiser, mais ne serait-ce pas la vision de mon corps en sueur et de mes muscles en action qui t'a appelée ici ?

Elle s'écarta et rougit. Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Elle n'était toujours pas en accord avec son corps et le mien. J'en étais malheureusement le seul fautif. Même si elle avait paru, à certains moments, prête à me faire confiance dans la volupté, je savais qu'elle était encore trop fragile. Elle s'éloigna de moi.

- Je dois retourner voir Rosalie, au… cas où… enfin si elle se réveille.

Je la rattrapai par la main.

- Bella je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. Reste encore, s'il te plait, l'implorai-je.

- Je ne peux pas. Si elle se réveille et qu'elle a besoin de moi, elle va s'inquiéter. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et s'enfuit en courant.

Je soufflai et me fustigeai intérieurement une nouvelle fois. Je savais pourtant qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête. Je n'avais qu'à me souvenir de la première fois, enfin de notre première fois en tant que couple, où nous nous étions retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre et où ses barrières s'étaient de nouveau élevées contre moi.

_Même fiancés, les convenances nous interdisaient de partager la même chambre. Tant que nous ne serions pas mariés, elle devrait continuer à vivre chez Emmett. Nous n'avions pas encore fixé la date de nos noces, il était bien trop tôt et la bienséance nous demandait d'attendre un minimum de six mois. Autant dire une éternité. _

_Mais un soir où l'envie de la tenir dans mes bras se fit impérieuse, j'avais bravé les interdits. Le premier soir d'une longue série._

**_Flash back_**

_Je tournai comme un lion en cage dans ma salle de musique. A peine assis à mon piano, je me relevai, pour y retourner les secondes suivantes. J'essayais de me concentrer sur les touches, de jouer une mélodie déjà écrite, un accord déjà posé sur une partition, mais mes doigts ne voulaient pas frôler autre chose que la peau de mon aimée. L'ivoire des touches ne remplaçait en rien la douceur de son corps, le son des notes ne se substituait pas à celui des gémissements de ma belle, et le vide comblé par mon instrument ne me remplissait pas autant que les baisers qu'elle pouvait me donner._

_Rien que d'imaginer sa bouche sur la mienne, me fit devenir dur et mon esprit arrêta de me torturer, m'ordonnant de la rejoindre immédiatement. Tant pis pour les convenances, seule Bella avait le pouvoir de m'interdire de me tenir près d'elle la nuit._

_Je sortis par la porte vitrée d'où je l'avais vue la nuit de son arrivée à Escada. Je traversai la cour en courant, espérant de tout mon cœur ne pas la réveiller. Une fois sa chambre à portée de vue, je levai le visage vers sa fenêtre et vis l'ombre de son corps se dessiner, grâce à la clarté des bougies, au travers de la vitre. Elle regardait en direction du lac devant lequel je me tenais et je la vis bouger sa tête de droite à gauche lorsqu'elle m'aperçut dans l'obscurité. Je ne pouvais distinguer ses traits mais j'aimais penser qu'elle souriait et que ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées par le plaisir de me voir. J'imaginai son cœur s'accélérer et ses pieds la conduire jusqu'à moi en courant. _

_Elle disparut. _

_Elle avait du descendre m'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et j'accélérai ma cadence pour la rejoindre au plus vite._

_A deux pas de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et une tornade blanche se jeta dans mes bras, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues et l'écartai._

_- Et bien quel accueil ! Si j'avais su, je serais venu plus tôt._

_Elle me sourit et frissonna._

_- Viens, tu vas attraper la mort dans cette tenue._

_J'attrapai sa main et la conduisis à l'intérieur des appartements de mon frère et de sa femme. J'osais croire qu'ils dormaient profondément. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec l'un d'eux même si je savais qu'ils avaient fait bien pire pendant leurs fiançailles._

_Elle prit les devants une fois la porte refermée et me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Des flammes dansaient dans la cheminée et les draps de son lit étaient défaits. Elle avait certainement dû se coucher avant de se relever et de se poster devant la fenêtre._

_- Comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas, dis-je contre son cou alors que je l'avais prise tout contre moi, son dos reposant contre ma poitrine et mes mains se mêlant aux siennes sur son ventre._

_- Je pensais, soupira-t-elle._

_- Et peut-on savoir à quoi vous pensiez Mademoiselle Swan ?_

_- A un homme, Monsieur Cullen. _

_- Un homme ? Voyez-vous ça ! Auriez-vous des pensées non chastes jeune demoiselle ?_

_Je l'embrassai dans le cou, frôlant sa peau tendre de mes lèvres. Un frisson la parcourut et son corps se raidit contre le mien alors que sa poitrine se gonflait et qu'un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge._

_-Edward, gémit-elle. Je… nous…devrions…pas…_

_Elle dénoua nos mains et me fit face, puis elle s'éloigna de moi et se dirigea vers la cheminée._

_Immédiatement je ressentis un vide charnel. Mais le plus dur fut la distance spirituelle qu'elle mit entre nous. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés, son sourire fané, elle était inexpressive, comme absente. Comme à bord de l'Eclipse. Comme lors du bain. Mon cœur se brisa et saigna. J'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de m'y enfoncer un poignard._

_Son regard se perdait dans les flammes dorées._

_Je m'approchai d'elle délicatement et posai ma main sur son épaule, la dégageant de ses cheveux bouclés et soyeux._

_- Bella parle-moi, s'il te plait. Tu avais l'air si heureuse de me voir._

_Elle ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer le feu._

_- Amour ?_

_Elle se tourna enfin face à moi et se blottit dans mes bras me prenant par surprise._

_- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle._

_Je ne comprenais pas toujours ses réactions, mais j'imaginais que les violences que je lui avais faites subir à bord de l'Eclipse en étaient pour la plupart responsables. _

_Je caressai ses cheveux tendrement, essayant de l'apaiser. Elle se calma et prit ma main qu'elle porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser._

_Et puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle reprit la parole._

_- Au fait Monsieur Cullen, peut-on savoir pourquoi vous étiez dans le parc en direction de la maison de votre frère à une heure aussi tardive ?_

_- Mais bien sûr Isabella, je vais vous le dire. Il se trouve que ma fiancée habite cette maison pour des raisons de bienséance et que j'avais très envie de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et de m'endormir à ses côtés._

_Un sourire illumina son visage alors que nos regards ne se détachaient pas l'un de l'autre, se noyant l'un dans l'autre._

_- Votre fiancée ? N'est-ce pas contre les convenances de la retrouver dans sa chambre, sans chaperon et la nuit de surcroît ?_

_- Bien sûr que si dis-je, mais je crois que les interdits sont faits pour être brisés, n'êtes-vous pas de cet avis Isabella ?_

_- Hum, je ne sais pas, il faut voir. En tout cas si j'avais un fiancé et bien je serais heureuse de pouvoir m'endormir contre lui._

_- Que ton vœu soit exaucé !_

_Je la pris dans mes bras et allai la déposer sur son lit où je me laissais tomber sur elle. Elle se mit à rire et j'étouffai l'éclat de sa voix de ma bouche. _

_Sa langue vint retrouver la mienne presque immédiatement et elles commencèrent à se livrer une bataille des plus passionnées. Son corps se frottait au mien et des râles s'évadèrent de mes entrailles. _

_Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, la posséder et l'aimer comme il fallait. L'aimer comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début._

_Mes mains s'enhardirent sur son corps et je caressai ses courbes par-dessus son vêtement de nuit, à travers le fin tissu de coton qu'elle portait. Mais j'en voulais plus. Je voulais pouvoir sentir le grain de sa peau sous mes mains. Je portai alors mes doigts sur ses jambes, remontai le long de ses cuisses et soulevai sa robe d'un même mouvement. Sa peau était tendre et satinée, je désirais ardemment y poser mes lèvres, pour la savourer, mais je dus me retenir. L'effrayer n'était pas au programme de la soirée._

_Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens. Je cherchai la moindre faille, le moindre refus de sa part mais je ne vis rien d'autre que du plaisir, qu'un éclat brillant dans ses pupilles foncées._

_Mon cœur enfla. Après tout de quoi avais-je peur ? C'est elle qui avait voulu que je la prenne une première fois avant le bal et de nouveau le soir du bal ? Alors pourquoi se refuserait-elle maintenant que nous étions fiancés ? Maintenant que nous pouvions vivre notre amour passionnément au vu et su de tous ? Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle plus de moi ? _

_Je continuai mon chemin sur sa peau, passant de ses cuisses à son ventre. Elle se cambra contre moi et mon sexe tressauta dans mon pantalon quand sa cuisse le caressa. J'avais du mal à me contenir, à contrôler mon besoin d'elle, mon désir, de son corps, ma fougue de me retrouver en elle. _

_Je séparai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres des siennes, qui s'étaient retrouvées dans un autre baiser passionné, pour ôter ma chemise et lui retirer la sienne._

_Nos poitrines se retrouvèrent collées l'une contre l'autre et sentir la dureté de ses tétons érigés s'enfoncer dans ma peau me fit siffler d'allégresse. Ma jouissance était proche. Trop proche._

_Elle était à présent totalement nue contre moi et seul mon pantalon nous séparait encore._

_Je descendis mes lèvres le long de son menton, léchant le contour de son visage, posant mes lèvres sur sa carotide, sentant son sang pulser sous ma bouche, à une vitesse régulière et rapide._

_Son souffle s'accélérait, sa peau se parait de chair de poule et ses mains discrètes et hésitantes jusqu'à maintenant, caressaient les muscles de mon dos, faisant naître en moi des sensations d'une volupté magistrale. Les miennes caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses, effleuraient sa féminité sans jamais s'y attarder. Elle était chaude et humide et mon corps me quémandait de la pénétrer, de lui donner du plaisir avec mes doigts puis ma langue, mais ma tête me raisonnait, me demandant de patienter, d'attendre qu'elle me réclame. J'ôtai mes mains, j'étais trop empli de passion, de désir, de besoins pour ne pas craquer._

_Ma langue s'attarda au creux de son cou, puis descendit entre ses seins. Ses mains remontèrent dans mes cheveux, les agrippant alors que son buste se souleva à la rencontre de mes lèvres. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, elle murmura mon prénom, sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir envoya une salve de flamme dans tout mon corps. Je brûlais entièrement, consumé par l'amour._

_Ses jambes entourèrent les miennes et sa féminité se frottait contre moi, contre mon pantalon, contre mon sexe tendu à son maximum. Je léchai son sein gauche, jouant avec sa pointe tendue, la mordillant, la lapant, la suçant, la coinçant entre mes dents, tandis que je caressai et pinçai de mes doigts celle de son sein droit. _

_Elle tira mes cheveux et je sus que si je continuais, son orgasme ne mettrait pas longtemps à arriver. Mais je voulais que le premier qu'elle m'accorde vraiment, qu'elle m'autorise à lui donner, en totale possession de ses sens, soit une fois à l'intérieur d'elle, une fois dans ses chairs, une fois que nous ne ferions qu'un._

_Je lâchai alors sa poitrine de ma bouche et de mes mains et rejoignis ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément alors que je tentais de retirer la dernière barrière qui nous séparait. _

_A genoux entre ses cuises, la surplombant, je déboutonnai mon pantalon. Je ne décrochai pas mon regard d'elle, de son corps si parfait. La blancheur de sa peau était cristalline, innocente et contrastait avec ses joues rosées. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres décuplant mon appétence d'elle._

_Une fois mon dernier vêtement détaché, je le laissai glisser sur mes cuisses et me rallongeai au dessus d'elle. Je l'embrassai avec passion, caressant sa langue de la mienne. Il n'y avait plus aucune hâte dans ce baiser, je désirais simplement lui montrer que je l'aimais. _

_Malheureusement, lorsque mon sexe entra en contact avec sa féminité chaude et humide, elle se raidit sous moi. J'entourai alors son visage de mes mains et ancrai mes yeux dans les siens._

_- Tout va bien amour, soufflai-je sur ses lèvres, je vais être doux. _

_Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et son regard se détacha. Elle n'était plus là, plus avec moi. Elle s'était figée._

_- Bella ? Amour ? _

_Les larmes glissaient le long de ses joues et je les séchais du bout des doigts continuant de murmurer à son oreille._

_Puis d'un coup elle me repoussa et s'assit contre la tête du lit, se recroquevillant, les genoux entourés de ses bras, la tête posée sur ses mains._

_Mon cœur se brisa. Je restai stoïque à mon tour, hésitant à me rapprocher d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, ce que j'avais fait pour la mettre dans un tel état alors que quelques secondes auparavant nous étions dans une volupté indescriptible._

_- Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?_

_Elle sanglota et releva enfin son visage vers moi. _

_- Je… désolée, je…pas._

_J'osai enfin me rapprocher d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. L'écartant de la tête du lit, je passai mes jambes derrière elle pour l'entourer et plaquai son dos contre ma poitrine. Ses reins se collèrent contre mon bas ventre, mais la voir aussi accablée et éplorée avait ôté tout plaisir corporel en moi._

_Je pris le drap et le remontai sur nous. Puis je posai ma tête sur son épaule et embrassai son oreille._

_- Parle-moi, chuchotai-je tout contre elle. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, dis-moi ce que tu ressens Bella. Tu sais que je ne ferai plus jamais rien contre ton gré. _

_Elle renifla._

_- Je sais. C'est juste que… sentir…ton…ta…enfin sur moi…ça…je suis désolée._

_Les pleurs s'emparèrent de nouveau d'elle. Je la câlinai, caressai son ventre de mes doigts._

_- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû, c'est trop tôt._

_- Non je le voulais. C'est juste que je croyais être prête. Je voulais que tu me fasses l'amour Edward. Vraiment. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave mon ange, susurrai-je tout en continuant d'effleurer la peau sous son nombril, nous avons tout notre temps._

_- Oui mais je t'ai séduite, à plusieurs reprises et là je te repousse alors que tu…_

_Je passai mon index sous sa mâchoire et la fis tourner son visage de sorte à ce qu'elle puisse me voir._

_Je déposai un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais. Je sais ce que j'ai fait, je sais ce que tu as enduré par ma faute sur l'Eclipse. Si je dois haïr quelqu'un parce que tu as peur, c'est moi et seulement moi. _

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_- Bella regarde-moi._

_Elle obéit._

_- Quand tu seras prête je serai encore là. Je ne pars pas et je ne partirai pas parce que tu ne te donnes pas à moi. Je t'aime et je te montrerai que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. _

_Elle s'affaissa alors contre moi. J'espérai l'avoir rassurée. Je comprenais que mon corps puisse lui faire peur. Elle était partagée entre son désir pour moi et ses souvenirs. Après tout, les seules fois où elle m'avait vu nu, était sur le bateau dans les conditions pas très honorables. Il lui fallait juste apprendre à faire connaissance avec mon corps, avec moi, le vrai moi. Et même si depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait fait de gros progrès face à ses sentiments, allant jusqu'à se fiancer avec moi, il lui fallait encore vaincre certains de ses démons. Et je ferais tout pour l'y aider._

_Elle bougea contre moi et je constatai que nos positions n'étaient pas des plus agréables pour dormir. _

_Je me hissai alors à ses côtés et m'allongeai sur le flanc droit._

_- J'aimerai m'endormir avec toi, ma peau contre la tienne, mais si cela te gêne nous pouvons revêtir nos vêtements de nuit._

_Elle se rapprocha, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans une caresse simplement tendre. Sa main cajola ma joue, traçant le contour de ma mâchoire. Je retirai sa main._

_- S'il te plait, suppliai-je presque, je ne suis qu'un homme._

_Mon sexe s'était de nouveau gonflé de vigueur et sa tendresse à mon égard ne faisait qu'empirer ma dépendance._

_Elle s'étendit alors à son tour sur le côté, dos face à moi. Je posai ma main sur sa hanche et me rapprochais d'elle, jusqu'à rencontrer sa peau. Un frisson la parcourut quand mon sexe caressa ses fesses, je la sentis se tendre, et essayer de se dégager, mais je l'en empêchai. J'avais besoin de son contact et il lui fallait vaincre sa peur. _

_**Fin flash back**_

Malgré sa réaction juste avant de me quitter et de retourner voir Rosalie, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès. Depuis cette nuit là, cette première nuit en tant que couple, elle m'autorisait à la toucher même sur ses parties les plus intimes. J'avais même réussi à lui faire ressentir plusieurs orgasmes, chose dont j'étais plutôt fier. Bien sûr j'aurais préféré les lui faire vivre en étant à l'intérieur d'elle, mais je devais lui montrer que faire l'amour était beau, plaisant et pas seulement violent et douloureux.

De son côté elle s'autorisait aussi par moment à toucher mon sexe. Souvent, j'en prenais l'initiative et devais poser sa main sur ma virilité mais une fois sa peau en contact avec la mienne, elle m'accordait des caresses. Je savais que lui faire entièrement l'amour n'était plus qu'une question de jours. J'avais réussi à lui faire se réapproprier son corps et à la mettre en confiance avec le mien.

J'étais sûr que ce qui venait de se passer était plus dû au fait d'être en extérieur à la vue de tous. Enfin je l'espérais.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au tas de bois fendu qui trônait à mes pieds et décidai qu'il y en avait assez pour ce soir et même la semaine à venir s'il le fallait. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps que j'avais passé ici. Mais mon corps était trempé de sueur et je commençai à ressentir quelques courbatures.

Je pris quelques bûches dans mes bras et les apportai dans la demeure. Il me fallut plusieurs allers-retours pour tout acheminer.

Un bain et quelques travaux de paperasse plus tard, je me trouvais chez Emmett et Rosalie attendant que Bella descende. Nous devions tous nous rejoindre dans la grande salle à manger de la demeure principale.

Mon frère et Rose venaient de s'y rendre. Rose était magnifique dans sa robe rouge et noire. La grossesse lui allait à merveille. Et dire que dans moins d'un mois je devais être le parrain de ce petit qu'elle couvait. Je me sentais affublé d'une mission importante avec ce rôle de parrain. Et j'étais d'autant plus ravi que maintenant je savais que Bella était avec moi pour me rendre meilleur face aux yeux de cet enfant à naître.

Parfois je me demandais ce qu'elle avait fait de moi, du Capitaine Cullen arrogant et misogyne.

J'entendis la porte de sa chambre se refermer et je fixai les escaliers attendant de la voir apparaître. Un ange n'aurait pas été plus joli. Vêtue d'une robe toute simple, bleu pastel, elle s'avança et descendit les marches qui nous séparaient. Un sourire illuminait son visage. Apparemment la gêne qu'elle avait éprouvée plus tôt dans la journée avait disparu, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Une fois à ma hauteur, je passai ma main dans son dos et la plaquai contre mon torse pour l'embrasser. Nos langues se mêlèrent, m'arrachant un gémissement de pure volupté. Tout n'était que passion et amour.

Elle se détacha de moi, le rouge au rouge, le souffle erratique et quelques mèches de ses cheveux emmêlées les unes aux autres. Elle était d'une beauté divine. Je ne me lassais jamais de l'admirer.

- Edward nous devrions rejoindre ta famille, ils doivent sûrement s'impatienter.

- Hum… susurrai-je alors que je mordillai le lobe de son oreille.

- Edward !

Elle me repoussa une nouvelle fois et se dirigea sans m'attendre vers la sortie. J'inspirai un grand coup et la suivis.

Dans la salle à manger les rires étaient d'usage, la bonne humeur était de mise et toute la famille semblait apaisée et heureuse.

Les discussions étaient de bon ton. Les femmes s'étaient installées sur des canapés et discutaient entre elles en sirotant des jus de fruits frais préparés par Esmée, tandis qu'avec mon père, mon frère et Jasper nous nous tenions près de la cheminée principale à boire du bourbon.

Carlisle me demanda si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Tanya depuis son départ précipité lors du bal et je répondis positivement. J'avais reçu une missive dans laquelle, elle me confiait que tout allait pour le mieux entre elle et Mike et que sa nouvelle demeure était fabuleuse.

Quant à moi je le questionnais à propos de Félix essayant de savoir s'il avait pu lui faire retrouver ses esprits et sa réponse ne me surprit pas. Il ne souhaitait même plus entendre prononcer son prénom. Il l'avait totalement effacée de sa vie allant même jusqu'à la déshériter. J'eus mal au ventre pour elle, mais je la savais heureuse malgré tout et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Les discussions continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma mère nous demande de prendre place à table.

Alors qu'Emmett et Jasper se dirigeaient vers leurs femmes, je fis de même vers Bella. Je lui tendis le bras et la conduisis à table.

Une fois les femmes assises nous priment place à notre tour. Mon père commença par dire les grâces, suivit de ma mère puis de ma famille.

Ne restait plus que Bella et moi. J'inspirai profondément et plongeai mon regard dans celui de Bella.

- Je remercie ma famille pour avoir accepté mes décisions sans jamais les mettre en doute. Je remercie mon frère et Rosalie de me faire confiance en me nommant parrain de leur futur enfant. Je remercie Isabella pour tout le bonheur qu'elle m'apporte, pour la renaissance qu'elle m'offre, pour la confiance qu'elle me fait et pour le pardon qu'elle a su me donner. Enfin je remercie la vie de m'accorder un nouveau départ. Je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec elle et pourtant elle m'octroie une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance et je saurai me montrer reconnaissant.

La dernière partie s'adressait à mon amour et au vu de son expression je sus qu'elle avait compris. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et je murmurai un « je t'aime » rien que pour elle, qui lui redonna le sourire.

Je savais aussi vu mon annonce que certaines questions risquaient d'être bientôt posées, certaines explications allaient être quémandées, mais je connaissais assez bien ma famille pour ne pas le faire ce soir.

Ce fut à son tour. Son visage se para de rouge et sa bouche s'ouvrit à plusieurs reprises avant de se refermer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler sur la table et sans l'intervention de ma mère je crois bien qu'elle se serait évanouie.

- Bella on est en famille, tout ce que tu pourras dire sera parfait, allez inspire expire.

Mon ange prit une grande bouffée d'air et ses yeux dans les miens, commença.

- Il y seulement quelques mois, jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver assise à table en famille. Jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir remercier qui que ce soit autour d'un repas pantagruélique à une fête dont j'ignorais même l'existence. Il a suffit d'un malheureux concours de circonstances et me voilà parmi vous. Alors je voudrais remercier le destin, même s'il ne m'a pas toujours été favorable, pour me permettre aujourd'hui de me retrouver entourer de personnes que j'aime. Vous m'avez fait confiance tous à votre façon sans me connaître, toi Emmett en me permettant de m'occuper de ta femme, toi Rosalie en me traitant comme si j'étais ta sœur, toi Alice en acceptant que je puisse prendre le cœur de ton frère, vous Carlisle, Esmée et Jasper en m'acceptant dans votre famille et toi Edward…

Sa voix se brisa et je regrettai que ma mère l'ait placée face à moi, parce qu'à cet instant je ne désirais qu'une chose la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser pour la rassurer.

- Merci, finit-elle simplement par dire.

- Que le dîner commence, annonça mon père.

Tous les mets traditionnels cuisinés par ma mère se trouvaient au centre de la table. De la soupe au potiron à la dinde farcie en passant par la sauce de canneberges, la purée de pommes de terre et de rutabagas et les épis de maïs. Seuls les desserts n'étaient pas présents. Mais je savais que les diverses tartes devaient patiemment attendre leur tour d'être servies, en cuisine.

Le repas se déroula très gaiement. Chacun raconta sa petite anecdote familiale et Bella rayonnait de bonheur. La voir heureuse, souriante, les yeux pétillants et tellement à l'aise avec ma famille me rendait à mon tour heureux. Jamais je n'avais été aussi satisfait de ma vie. Rien n'aurait pu venir gâcher ce moment.

A la fin du repas, je proposai à Bella de m'accompagner dehors pour digérer au frais. Elle accepta et je l'aidai à se lever de table. Prenant ma veste, je la posai sur ses épaules et ma main sur sa taille je la conduisis sur la terrasse, au clair de lune.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous regardions la lune se refléter dans le lac. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot, nous ressentions juste le besoin d'être ensemble.

Un cri émanant de l'intérieur de la maison nous glaça d'effroi et le corps de Bella se raidit contre le mien. Un autre hurlement se fit entendre et main dans la main nous courûmes en direction des voix.

Dans la salle à manger, tous s'affolaient, courraient de partout. Rosalie était allongée et je me rendis compte que les plaintes provenaient d'elle.

Alors que je restais totalement stoïque devant son visage littéralement déformé par la douleur, Bella me lâcha la main et se mit à genoux devant elle.

Je sentis ma tête tourner et le besoin de prendre l'air se fit pressant. Mon père qui revenait avec des bassines d'eau certainement chaudes, se mit lui aussi à crier, je voyais bien qu'il me regardait mais je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait.

Puis tout à coup une gifle en plein visage me fit reprendre connaissance.

- Edward ! Ordonna la voix de ma Bella, tu prends Emmett et Jasper et vous sortez. Rosalie est en train d'avoir son bébé, c'est trop tôt, et nous n'avons pas besoin de vous avoir dans les jambes. Vous sentir mal n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle et je me sentis fière. Ma femme me donnait des ordres et prenait la situation en main. Ma femme était en train de s'imposer, elle si timide et discrète, allait seconder mon père pour l'accouchement de Rosalie. Mon cœur se gonfla.

J'obéis et avec l'aide de Jasper nous réussîmes à prendre Emmett et à l'accompagner dans le petit salon juste à côté. Seule une porte nous séparait d'eux.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures entières que nous étions tous les trois déambulant dans la pièce. Chacun notre tour, sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, nous prenions la place des autres. Nous passions de la position debout à assise en permanence. Nous ne parlions pas, trop occupés à essayer d'évacuer notre angoisse et de ne pas faire fi des cris et hurlements nous parvenant de la salle à manger.

Seule Alice nous avait rendu visite à divers moments pour nous informer de l'évolution des choses. A priori tout se passait plutôt bien pour un premier accouchement, mais les hurlements poussés par Rosalie nous informaient du contraire. Nous étions juste rassurés par le fait que notre père fut médecin. Au moins il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Je repensais à Bella et à l'autorité dont elle avait fait preuve. Je ne la savais pas si dominatrice et j'eus l'impression qu'il s'était effectué un changement en elle ce soir. Comme si une nouvelle Bella allait faire son apparition. Mon corps répondit à cette évidence et un plaisir incommensurable me parcourut. J'avais hâte que le bébé fasse son entrée dans le monde pour pouvoir la retrouver et la serrer dans mes bras.

Alors que l'aube pointait au dessus du lac, le silence se fit tout à coup dans la pièce à côté suivit presque instantanément d'un cri de nourrisson.

Emmett se jeta contre la porte, la sortant de ses gonds, et sans nous prévenir stoppa sa course. Jasper et moi qui le suivions de près, ne pûmes nous arrêter avant de lui rentrer dedans. Il grogna et s'approcha délicatement du corps de Rosalie, étendue sur le sofa. Je pouvais voir un petit être bouger sur sa poitrine et je sentis une larme dévaler ma joue. Une main se posa sur mon visage et l'essuya. Je me penchai et vis ma Bella, sa robe recouverte de sang, mais son visage rayonnant.

- C'est un garçon, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille. Il devrait survivre. Apparemment il ne serait pas si en avance que ça vu son poids, d'après ton père. Il semblerait que l'arrangement de la vérité soit un trait de famille.

Je souris à mon tour. En même temps je comprenais mon frère.

Prenant ma Bella dans mes bras, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu dois être fatiguée, allons nous coucher.

- Tu ne veux pas voir le bébé ?

- Bien sûr que si mais ça peut attendre plus tard. Pour le moment je suis sûr qu'Emmett et Rosalie veulent en profiter tous les trois et moi je veux être seul avec toi.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau, la fixant et essayant de mettre dans mon regard tout le désir qu'elle m'inspirait.

- Très bien Monsieur Cullen je vous suis. Laisse-moi juste embrasser Rose.

Elle s'avança vers Rosalie et lui murmura à l'oreille. Ma belle-sœur sourit mais je pus discerner à ses traits qu'elle était éreintée. Je m'approchai à mon tour, tapai virilement l'épaule de mon frère à genoux devant sa femme et son enfant. Il se releva et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis si heureux Eddy !

Il pleurait de joie.

- Je le suis aussi Em ! Félicitation papa, lui répondis-je.

Il gonfla la poitrine et sourit. Il était fier et avait de quoi.

J'attrapai la main de Bella et l'entrainai vers la porte. Mes parents, ainsi que Jasper et Alice nous emboitèrent le pas. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall d'entrée. Le soleil était maintenant bien levé, il devait être pas loin de 7 heures.

Alors que j'embrassai ma sœur et ma mère pour leur souhaiter un bon repos après la nuit que nous venions de vivre, nous entendîmes une voiture arriver dans la cour.

Mon père ouvrit la porte et le véhicule se stoppa. C'était un véhicule réservé aux forces de l'ordre. Il avait deux compartiments.

Du premier sortit un homme suivit de mon cousin Alec.

Bella se rapprocha instinctivement de moi, collant son corps au mien. Je la sentis frissonner.

L'homme se présenta.

- Bonjour, je suis l'adjoint du shérif Bewley, je cherche Monsieur Edward Cullen.

Bella se serra encore plus contre moi et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Heureusement, je la maintenais par la taille et pus lui éviter de tomber. J'avais une mauvaise intuition et le visage d'Alec ne me rassurait pas quant au pourquoi j'étais recherché.

- Je suis Edward Cullen, dis-je tout en ne lâchant pas Bella.

Il fit des signes en direction de la voiture et deux autres hommes se dirigèrent vers nous.

- Que se passe-t-il Alec chéri, demanda ma mère.

- L'adjoint Bewley va tout vous expliquer ma tante.

- Adjoint Bewley ? Questionna mon père.

Les deux hommes poussèrent Bella sans précaution, manquant de la faire tomber, rattrapée par Jasper. Ils me passèrent les mains dans le dos.

- Vous ne pourriez pas être moins brusque, me mis-je en colère. Et lâchez-moi !

- Du calme Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Ness Carlson, tenancière d'un bordel à Wilmington.

- Noooooooooooooon , hurla Bella totalement anéantie.

Je n'étais pas mieux qu'elle. Complètement abasourdi. Ness était morte ? Assassinée ? J'étais le suspect ? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprenais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Tout ce que je voyais c'était le sourire mesquin affiché sur le visage d'Alec et sa main qui se rapprochait de l'épaule de mon aimée.

- Ne la touche pas crachai-je en essayant de me défaire de l'emprise des deux hommes.

Un coup de poing m'arriva dans le ventre et je crachai un filet de sang.

Ma mère et ma sœur pleuraient, alors que mon père et Jasper essayaient de parlementer avec Bewley.

Alors que les hommes me traînaient vers la voiture dans le second compartiment, celui aux barreaux, Bella se jeta sur moi en hurlant. La vision qu'elle m'offrit me donna la nausée. Nous étions si heureux quelques instants plus tôt. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cet état. Je hurlai aux hommes de me relâcher, mais ils ne firent que resserrer leur étreinte.

Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et m'embrassa tout en pleurant et cherchant des explications.

-Edward qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi t'accuse-t-il de la mort d'une femme ? Dis-moi qu'ils se trompent ! Edward ? Dis-le-moi ! Je t'en prie.

- Je t'aime, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Bella je t'aime et je te jure que je n'ai fait de mal à personne. Crois-moi !

Je vis un peu plus loin l'adjoint du shérif, Alec, mon père ainsi que Jake qui avait certainement dû entendre les cris de Bella, s'avancer vers nous. Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai une dernière fois, je voulais sentir sa langue sur la mienne, je voulais son goût dans ma bouche mais ils ne m'en laissèrent pas le temps. Le shérif attrapa Bella par les épaules et la rejeta dans les bras de mon père puis il me poussa dans la voiture.

- Je vous conseille de prendre un bon avocat si vous voulez lui épargner la peine de mort. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée, s'adressa-t-il à ma famille.

Je le vis monter dans la calèche et j'entendis la langue du cocher claquer.

Toujours totalement étourdi de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, je regardai une dernière fois vers la maison et vis ma douce en pleurs, hurlant et frappant le torse de Jacob. Mon cœur se serra et alors que la bile montait en moi et qu'un voile noir s'installait devant mes yeux. Ce fut la dernière image d'elle qui m'apparut.

A suivre...

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas la fin aurait pu être pire.**

**Plusieurs personnes me demandent si je mets des teasers quelques part, alors oui vous en trouverez sur mon blog, l'adresse est sur mon profil.**

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé, ce que vous en avez pensé, je veux tous savoir.**

* * *

** Une fois n'est pas coutume je m'autopromotionne, j'ai écrit un OS pour les fêtes de fin d'année, pour mon plaisir et peut être le votre, si vous voulez le lire voilà : **

**.net/s/6606117/1/Le_jour_ou_leternite_ma_sauve**

**Le jour où l'éternité m'a sauvé : **31 décembre, un homme esseulé, une créature qui essaye de fuir son destin. Une nuit qui n'augurait rien de bon et qui pourtant pourrait changer la donne. Une nuit qui pourrait devenir éternelle.

**J'aimerai aussi vous envoyez lire un magnifique OS (et je pèse mes mots) de Sandrine50 qui l'a écrit à mon intention et que je remercie encore une fois, il était sublime miss : **

**.net/s/6653266/1/The_Beauty_and_The_Geek**

**The Beauty and the Geek : **Edward, jeune lycéen passionné d'échecs et de musique, aime la belle et populaire Bella Swan, en secret. Tout serait bien plus simple pour lui si cette dernière ne sortait pas avec James. Et si grâce à un concours de circonstances les choses changeaient.

**Allez la lire, je vous jure vous ne le regretterez pas.  
**

**A bientôt**

**Tendrement,**

**So.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 : Te rejoindre

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais mon absence a été longue, mais voilà un chapitre de 35 pages.

Je voudrais remercier les anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre directement : **Cindy66, Midnightlove (merci d'avoir laisser une review sur chaque chapitre) Patiesnow, Amande, Anne, Zorana, Jackye, Larsand.**

Merci à celles qui me mettent en alerte, laisser un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir.

Et un gros merci aux filles du super fofo : thevampiresredroom, à mes tpa d'amour et à toutes les lectrices et lecteurs (oui oui j'en ai) fidèles depuis le début.

Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Sandra (Let me sign) parce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir la chanson sur laquelle je l'ai écrit à savoir **Brothers in arm de Mark Knopfler**

Un merci particulier à Auré, Ness et Béa !

**

* * *

**

**xXx**

**Chapitre 19**

**Te rejoindre**

**xXx**

**POV Bella**

Je voyais la voiture s'éloigner jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'une illusion emportant avec elle l'homme que j'aimais. Edward.

Je m'entendais hurler et je sentais un corps dur sous mes poings mais rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que d'essayer de me dégager pour le retenir. La poigne qui me retenait était forte, trop forte. Elle m'empêchait de courir, de le rejoindre. Je frappais, je griffais, je voulais juste qu'ils me laissent, qu'ils courent après lui, après ce shérif qui n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever. Ma voix résonnait partout autour de nous et mes yeux se brouillaient. Il me semblait entendre les sanglots d'Alice et d'Esmée mais pourquoi ne criaient-elles pas comme moi, pourquoi n'essayaient-elles pas de le retenir ? J'étais la seule à l'aimer assez pour le faire.

- Bella ! Entendis-je hurler alors que deux mains enserraient mon visage.

- Bella calme-toi ! Carlisle ne croyez-vous pas qu'il faille lui donner un calmant ?

- Je vais voir Jacob, pourrais-tu la ramener dans le petit salon s'il te plait. Jasper prends Alice et allez dans vos appartements, je viendrai te voir après. Esmée, va retrouver Rosalie et envoie-moi Emmett, s'il te plait ma douce.

- Non, non, non, Monsieur Cullen, Carlisle, s'il vous plait retenez-les, empêchez-les de l'emmener, s'il vous plait, suppliais-je.

- Bella il est trop tard il est parti, mais calme-toi, je vais approcher un très bon avocat et nous allons le sortir de là, va avec Jacob, s'il te plait.

- Allez Bella viens te reposer, tu es fatiguée.

Je ne voulais pas le suivre, je ne voulais pas me reposer, je voulais courir rejoindre Edward, courir le sauver. Malheureusement Jacob me serrait encore trop fort la taille et je ne pouvais me dégager de son étreinte. Il me poussa dans le hall pour rejoindre le salon mais mes jambes s'affaissèrent. J'étais lasse. Lasse de la nuit que nous avions passée, lasse d'avoir perdu mon amour.

Jacob passa un bras sous mes genoux et me porta. Je me laissais faire, honteuse, mais trop fatiguée.

Je sentis qu'il me déposait sur un fauteuil. Les larmes continuaient d'affluer et de glisser le long de mes joues. Sortant un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche, il tendit sa main vers mon visage et l'essuya.

- Bella calme-toi. Carlisle va le sortir de cette affaire ne t'en fais pas, tu peux avoir confiance en lui.

- Je… je… j'ai besoin de lui Jacob… je l'aime.

Et mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir, posa ma tête contre lui et me berça. Sa chaleur me fit du bien et m'apaisa même si elle n'avait rien à voir avec les étreintes douces et sensuelles d'Edward. Edward. Son visage se forma derrière mes paupières fermées et mon cœur se brisa.

Un trou. Voilà ce que j'avais à la place du cœur. Un trou béant.

Je repensais à notre dernier baiser, à notre dernière étreinte, à mon refus de me donner à lui. Peut être que je ne pourrais plus jamais le faire. Peut être que plus jamais il ne me prendrait dans ses bras et ne m'embrasserait. Peut être que plus jamais je ne l'entendrais me dire qu'il m'aimait. Peut être que je l'avais perdu, sans jamais l'avoir vraiment eu. J'avais la sensation d'être maudite.

Je sentais les sanglots renaître en moi et mon corps commença à se secouer de toute part. Mes nerfs craquaient, quelque chose en moi était brisé, je n'en pouvais plus.

-Carliiiiiiiiiiiiisle, cria Jacob, viiiiiiiiite !

Tout alla tellement vite, que je ne vis rien de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. J'entendais des voix mélangées les unes aux autres, des pas qui me semblaient pressés puis je sentis qu'on me faisait boire un liquide chaud. Le goût était infâme, je voulus cracher mais une main se plaqua contre ma bouche m'obligeant à avaler.

Et tout à coup tout se calma. Mon cœur ralentit, mes peurs diminuèrent, autour de moi tout redevenait apaisé.

- Bella est-ce que ça va mieux ? Me demanda la voix douce de Carlisle.

- Je… je crois oui.

- Bien, tu vas rester ici avec Jake, je dois m'entretenir avec Jasper et Emmett. On va le sortir de prison ne t'en fais pas, je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce.

Je regardais Jacob, le visage tiré et soucieux. Edward était son ami et lui aussi devait être inquiet.

Il se rapprocha de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne.

- Ca va aller Bella, ils ne lui feront rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est fort, il saura s'en sortir.

Je reniflai.

- Jake puis-je te poser une question ?

Il hocha la tête, pris un fauteuil qu'il installa face au mien et s'y assit.

- Qui est-elle ?

- Qui ça Bella ?

- La femme qu'ils l'accusent d'avoir tuée.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire. Pardonne-moi.

- S'il te plait, dis-le-moi. Est-ce qu'ils pourraient avoir raison ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait l'avoir tuée ? Je veux dire, toi et moi savons de quoi il est capable et ce que vous faisiez sur le bateau. Alors dis-moi, je t'en prie.

- Bella tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais, alors aies confiance en lui.

- Qui est-elle, l'agressai-je en me relevant, je veux le savoir, je frappais sa poitrine, dis-le moi !

Il attrapa mes mains et les bloqua contre lui, puis plongea son regard noir ténébreux dans le mien.

- C'était une prostituée qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle tenait une maison close sur le port de Wilmington. Tu es satisfaite ?

Mon cœur se serra. Une prostituée. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Il était avec Tanya mais allait quand même voir des filles de joie.

La tête me tournait, la bile montait dans ma gorge. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais quelqu'un aurait pu le voir en compagnie de ce…cette…prostituée. Que serait-il advenu de la réputation de Tanya, des Cullen, se fichait-il de tout ça ? En même temps son « commerce » prouvait qu'il n'avait aucune morale. Et ce qu'il m'avait fait aussi ? Etait-il seulement sincère avec moi aujourd'hui ? M'aimait-il vraiment comme il semblait me le dire ? Tout se mélangeait en moi. Les images, les mots, les sentiments. Je ne ressentais plus que des doutes à son égard. Mes émotions étaient trop intenses.

- Moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser Bella et j'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement.

Il me relâche et m'ordonna de me rasseoir sur le fauteuil où je me tenais quelques instants plus tôt. Mon menton resta prisonnier de son index et de son pouce. Il leva mon visage vers le sien, brusquement, et ne quitta pas mon regard des ses yeux noirs. Son visage s'était durci et je n'avais pas envie de lui désobéir. Je me sentis tout à coup apeurée et insécurisée à ses côtés. Tout comme lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal. J'étais mal à l'aise.

- Que s'est-il passé au bal lorsque tu as pris l'air sur le balcon ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec et dur.

Des images du visage d'Alec et de ses mains enserrant mes poignets défilèrent devant mes yeux, remplacé par celui d'Edward qui était arrivé juste à temps. La honte ressentie sur le moment, se propagea de nouveau en moi.

- Bella ?

- Je…je…

- Dis-moi !

Son ton se fit cassant et menaçant.

- Je… c'est Alec… il…

Mes pleurs m'empêchaient d'articuler et d'aller plus loin. Je ne voulais pas revivre cette soirée.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

Les sanglots étaient de plus en plus violents et je sentais une crise renaître en moi.

- Bella réponds-moi ! Est-ce qu'Alec t'as fait du mal oui ou non ?

Je respirai profondément essayant d'atténuer les soubresauts de mes spasmes. J'essuyais mes larmes et secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Il me relâcha alors.

- Parce qu'Edward est arrivé à temps n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il voulait t'en faire ?

- Oui, murmurais-je. Mais je ne veux plus y repenser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir Jacob ? C'était il y a deux mois.

- Je suis désolé mais Edward m'en a tenu rigueur pendant plusieurs jours Bella sans jamais vouloir me dire pourquoi et puis quand j'ai vu Alec tout à l'heure, j'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

J'avais mal au cœur, envie de vomir. Repenser à cette soirée, repenser à ce qui aurait pu m'arriver me tordait le ventre.

- Je ne veux plus y penser Jacob, je veux juste qu'on me rende Edward.

Mes pleurs reprirent du plus belle et j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait arrêter mes larmes si ce n'était le retour d'Edward. Et même s'il était coupable de ce meurtre, même s'il avait tué cette prostituée, j'avais besoin de lui près de moi.

Jacob s'éloigna de moi et commença à déambuler dans le salon. Il paraissait réfléchir, son index frottait contre son menton, ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de la pièce, mais ne se posèrent jamais sur moi.

Moi, j'essayais de me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je voyais Edward sur l'échafaud, pendu devant une foule qui hurlait. Une foule qui jubilait du malheur de mon amour, de mon malheur. Et lorsque je ne le voyais pas au bout d'une corde, je l'imaginais dans les bras d'une femme, l'embrassant dans le cou tout en me fixant et jubilant de la peine qui devait s'approprier mon regard.

- Comment ? Comment peux-tu l'aimer à ce point Bella ? Comment peux-tu lui accorder ta confiance ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, après t'avoir…

Sa voix me tira de mes cauchemars éveillés. J'étais stupéfaite et surprise. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, je voulais lui faire répéter, j'étais sûre que mon imagination me jouait des tours. La fatigue, la peur, la colère me faisait entendre des paroles totalement surréalistes. Et alors que les mots allaient franchir ma bouche, la porte s'ouvrit vivement, Carlisle se trouvait face à nous.

- Jacob pourrais-tu te rendre à Charlotte pour prévenir Maître Peters de l'urgence de la situation et le ramener à Escada. Les domestiques ont tous eu leur journée pour Thanksgiving et ne reviendront que demain. D'ailleurs dès leur arrivée Emmett et l'avocat partiront à Wilmington pour essayer de sortir Edward de prison.

- Bien sûr Carlisle, j'y vais de suite.

- Demain ?

Ma voix était éraillée et me surprit.

- Demain ? Répétais-je. Mais Carlisle ce n'est pas possible, ils…ils…nous devons partir aujourd'hui.

- Bella calme-toi.

Le ton de Carlisle se fit doux mais ferme.

- Jacob va s'il te plait. Plus vite tu partiras et plus vite nous pourrons discuter avec Maître Peters.

Jake se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la franchir se retourna vers moi.

- Tu devrais dire à Carlisle ce que tu m'as confié tout à l'heure Bella.

Puis il partit.

Carlisle vint près de moi et essuya mon front avec un mouchoir.

- De quoi parlait-il Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu devrais me dire ?

- Rien…je… pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas partir dès aujourd'hui ? Nous devons être près de lui, s'il vous plait Carlisle, l'implorais-je.

- Bella essaye de comprendre, il nous faut préparer une défense. Il est accusé de meurtre. La femme qu'ils ont retrouvée a été mutilée. Il s'agit de celle dont Alec nous avait parlé, rappelle-toi.

Il s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir, tout haut.

- Maintenant je ne comprends pas pourquoi à l'époque Alec ne nous a pas dit qu'Edward était soupçonné ? C'est étrange. Je sais qu'Edward n'est pas un ange, je me doute bien que suite à des semaines de traversée sans femme à bord du bateau il ait des besoins. Je ne suis pas sot au point de croire que mon fils ne côtoyait pas les prostituées, mais…

- Carlisle, interrompis-je le cours de ses pensées, vous croyez qu'il l'a tuée ?

- Non bien sûr que non Bella. Comment pourrais-je croire cela de mon fils, de mon propre fils. Je suis sûr qu'il est innocent. Maître Peters va nous aider. C'est le meilleur avocat de la ville et c'est aussi mon ami. Il est important que je m'entretienne avec lui avant qu'il ne se rende à Wilmington.

- Je veux aller avec Emmett Carlisle !

Je le vis soupirer puis il me fixa, posant sa main sur ma joue.

- Bella tu es fatiguée, nous venons de passer une nuit éreintante, il me semble que tu n'as pas les idées claires.

- Carlisle, je sais que je veux être avec lui. Je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs qu'à ses côtés.

- Il y aura déjà Emmett et l'avocat Bella. Il n'y a pas besoin d'une tierce personne.

- Mais je ne suis pas une tierce personne, je suis sa fiancée !

Je m'étais levée sèchement, repoussant sa main. Je ne supportais pas de le voir assis, là, près de moi, si calme et si paisible. Son fils était en prison. Son fils était accusé de meurtre et risquait la peine capitale par pendaison ou décapitation et tout ce qu'il faisait transparaître était un flegme qui ne réussissait qu'à m'angoisser et m'agacer un peu plus. J'aurais voulu qu'il crie, qu'il courre après la voiture du shérif, qu'il se batte pour son fils, mais non il avait juste tenté une explication avec lui et il s'était contenté d'envoyer Jacob chercher un avocat. Pendant ce temps, il était là, à essayer de me faire la morale pour que je reste bien sagement à attendre que l'homme dont j'étais amoureuse soit pendu au bout d'une corde.

J'allais me laisser aller à lui hurler dessus, à essayer de le faire réagir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée, tenant dans ses bras Anthony.

Je me calmai instantanément, totalement lasse, me laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils.

Esmée se dirigea vers son mari, lui tendit le bébé de Rosalie et Emmett. Je l'observai murmurer quelque chose à son oreille, alors que celui-ci fixait l'enfant puis moi, puis de nouveau l'enfant, avant de se lever, de poser sa main sur mon épaule un instant plus que bref et de quitter la pièce.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et me fit signe de la rejoindre. J'hésitais. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, je voulais juste qu'on me comprenne et qu'on m'autorise à aller rejoindre Edward. Mais elle insista, me tendant les bras.

- Viens-là ma chérie.

Je me levais alors qu'un sanglot refoulé apparu au fond de ma gorge. Des pleurs s'échappèrent de mon corps et des larmes dévalèrent mes joues. Elle se leva à son tour et me prit dans ses bras. Alors que je croyais vouloir la repousser son étreinte me fit du bien. Je me sentis apaiser et aimer. Elle nous dirigea vers le canapé, nous y fit nous asseoir et me prit dans ses bras.

Elle attendit paisiblement que je me calme, caressant mes cheveux, sans rien dire.

Au bout d'un temps que j'étais bien incapable de quantifier, elle prit la parole.

- On va le sortir de là Bella. Ne t'en fais pas. Maître Peters est le meilleur avocat du comté.

- J'ai peur Esmée. Et… et…s'ils… le pendait ?

- Shhhhhhh, ça n'arrivera pas, jamais. Carlisle ne laissera jamais faire ça.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas retenu Alec ? Pourquoi les a-t-il laissé l'emmener ?

- Parce qu'il ne sert à rien de braquer les forces de l'ordre encore plus ma belle. Ca n'aurait fait qu'empirer les charges contre Edward. Aies confiance en Carlisle Bella, il le sortira de cette mauvaise passe.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Je me rendis compte que la quiétude dont avait fait preuve Carlisle, n'était en fait qu'un geste bien réfléchi. Mais ça n'empêchai que je voulais être près de lui, je voulais pouvoir le soutenir, qu'il sache que je l'aimai, qu'il sache que j'étais prête à tout faire pour le sauver.

- Esmée ? Murmurais-je.

- Dis-moi Bella.

- Je… je voudrais être près de lui. Je voudrais aller avec eux demain.

- Je suppose que tu as demandé à Carlisle ?

Je hochai la tête tandis qu'elle caressait toujours mes cheveux.

- Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

- Il a dit que je ne devais pas y aller. Que ça ferait trop de personnes.

- Je crois qu'il a raison Bella.

Elle se tut un instant et je ne brisai pas le silence.

- Tu sais si tu vas là-bas, Emmett ne pourra pas se donner entièrement à le défendre. Il devra aussi s'occuper de toi. Déjà qu'il va devoir abandonner Rosalie et Anthony après seulement un jour comment crois-tu qu'il va le vivre ?

Je me sentis soudain égoïste, mais malgré ce sentiment de honte, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer loin de lui.

- Alors pourquoi Carlisle n'y va pas, je pourrais l'accompagner comme ça. Et je ne serais pas un poids. Je veux juste qu'Edward sache que je suis avec lui.

- Ma chérie, sa voix se fit douce et sereine. Edward sait que tu l'aimes, n'en doute pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de lui prouver en allant écouter tout ce qui va se dire et en le voyant souffrir. Il risquerait de s'inquiéter encore plus en te voyant là-bas.

Je soupirai.

- Et pour Carlisle, il aurait voulu être près de son fils tu sais. Je le connais parfaitement et je peux même te dire qu'il a dû se retenir très difficilement pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet adjoint du shérif. Malheureusement Rosalie a perdu beaucoup de sang et il doit rester près d'elle, en cas de besoin. Puis il a d'autres patients qui sont dans un état critique. Il est le seul médecin dans la région d'Escada. Il ne peut pas se permettre de partir pour un temps indéfini. Mais je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, sur mes enfants qu'il a pris la meilleure décision en y envoyant Emmett.

Tout ce qu'elle disait avait beau être juste, je n'arrivais pas m'imaginer loin d'Edward alors que nous venions tout juste de nous trouver. Il fallait que je me trouve à ses côtés, c'était vital. Mon corps et mon âme se rejoignaient pour une fois. Ce sentiment d'être avec lui dans cette adversité avait réussi à faire se joindre mes deux personnalités.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Jasper qui va à Wilmington ? Demandais-je soudainement, me rappelant que lui aussi pouvait y aller.

- Ils en ont discuté tous les trois avec Carlisle. Emmett a plus de relations à Wilmington que Jasper, il est plus à même de réussir à s'adresser aux bonnes gens. Fais-leur confiance Bella, s'il te plait, essaya-t-elle de me convaincre.

- J'ai tellement peur Esmée.

Ma phrase se noya dans un sanglot.

- Je sais ma chérie, je sais.

Je restai un moment dans ses bras, elle me berça telle une enfant.

- Je crois que tu devrais aller te reposer dans ta chambre Bella.

Je me soulevais de son étreinte et fixais mon regard dans le sien. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dur, je ne voulais pas être méchante avec elle, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

- Non, pestais-je.

- Bella, je te promets de venir te chercher moi-même si nous avons le moindre renseignement, la moindre nouvelle, je te le jure.

- Esm…

- Bella tu dois dormir, tu es éreintée et tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide ni à nous ni à Edward dans cet état.

Sa voix s'était durcie et son regard noirci. Plus aucune discussion n'était possible. C'était un ordre et tout le monde savait que malgré sa bonté, quand Esmée donnait un ordre mieux valait le suivre.

Je haussai les épaules.

- D'accord, mais…

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses Bella, je viendrais te chercher si nous en apprenons plus.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front, se leva et ouvrit la porte qu'elle maintint jusqu'à ce que je la suive.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'aller dormir, mais je me sentais faible. Elle avait une fois de plus raison. Mes pensées se mélangeaient, mon corps était lourd et ma vision n'était pas nette.

Sans un mot elle m'accompagna jusqu'aux quartiers de Rosalie et Emmett.

- Repose-toi et aies confiance en nous. C'est notre fils, nous ferons tout pour le sortir de prison.

Je l'étreignis et entrai.

J'étais totalement lasse et décidai de monter directement dans ma chambre. En arrivant sur le palier j'entendis que Rosalie était dans la sienne avec Anthony.

Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre.

- Entre Bella, l'entendis-je répondre.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, Anthony à son sein. Malgré un visage fatigué, un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Elle était rayonnante et heureuse. L'amour qu'elle portait à son fils transpirait par toute l'aura qu'elle dégageait.

- Tu es magnifique, murmurai-je pour éviter de déranger le bébé.

- Tu parles, je dois ressembler à… à rien justement, s'amusa-t-elle. Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Ca va.

- Ne me mens pas jeune demoiselle, je sais que ça ne va pas, alors viens t'asseoir près de moi et raconte-moi.

- Rose je… tu allaites ton enfant, tu es épuisée, tu n'as pas besoin de te préoccuper de moi. Je vais aller dans ma chambre, je suis fatiguée. Si tu as besoin appelle-moi, je viendrais.

Sans la laisser me répondre, je me dirigeai vers la porte à grands pas, mais sa voix me fit me retourner.

- Bella ? M'appela-t-elle. Merci. Merci d'avoir aidé Carlisle cette nuit, sans toi je ne sais pas si Anthony serait là. Alors merci.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Je t'en prie Rosalie, quand je vois ce petit être à ton sein, je me dis que je suis très heureuse d'avoir participé à le mettre au monde. Vous êtes tellement beau tous les deux. Repose-toi et profite de ton bonheur Rose.

Mon cœur se serra. Je n'avais pas su profiter du mien et tout était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à une seule personne. Moi. Edward m'avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me voulait, mais au fond de moi je n'étais toujours pas prête. Je crois même que quelque part très enfoui, j'étais encore en colère contre lui. Alors que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne.

- Bella ?

- Je vais aller me coucher. Pardonne-moi.

Je fermai la porte quand la voix de Rose me parvint étouffée mais malgré tout assez nettement.

- Mon bébé, j'espère qu'un jour ta tante Bella saura se confier à moi.

Elle soupira.

- Aïe, tu es bien le fils de ton père avec mes seins tiens.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, mais s'éteint aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Serais-je un jour aussi heureuse qu'elle ? Aurais-je droit au même bonheur avec Edward ?

Les larmes parcouraient maintenant mes joues alors que mes pas m'avaient enfin conduite dans ma chambre. Le feu de cheminée était sur le point de s'éteindre, mais je n'avais pas la force de l'attiser. J'allai directement m'allonger sur mon lit, encore vêtue de ma robe de la veille. La robe dans laquelle Edward m'avait vu descendre les escaliers. La robe qui avait fait s'allumer ses yeux d'une étincelle amoureuse. Le souvenir de ses lèvres contre mon oreille me murmurant qu'il m'aimait, le souvenir de sa bouche contre la mienne alors qu'il m'embrassait sur le pas de la porte avant de retrouver sa famille, le souvenir de ses mains entourant ma taille de façon possessive, tous ces souvenirs transformèrent mes larmes en sanglots violents.

J'avais tout raté, j'avais tout fait échoué et il risquait de mourir. Tout était de ma faute. Recroquevillée sur moi-même, je ne sentis pas le sommeil m'emporter.

Un cri surgissant de nulle part, me réveilla. Je me rendis compte alors qu'il sortait de ma propre gorge. J'étais en sueur, trempée, mes cheveux étaient collés sur mon front et je sentais de grosses gouttes rouler sur mes tempes. J'essayai de me rappeler ce qui avait pu me mettre dans cet état quand mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemar se rappela à moi.

Edward était traîné par deux hommes sur l'échafaud où se tenait debout un bourreau avec une cagoule noire sur le visage. La foule hurlait qu'on tue l'assassin, alliant des gestes obscènes aux mots. Edward pleurait en silence, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il priait pour qu'on le laisse vivre, il hurlait qu'il était innocent, mais les deux hommes le rossaient, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller et à confesser ses fautes devant la foule extatique. Je me trouvais au premier rang entourée de Jacob et Alec. Je les suppliais de l'aider, mais ils le regardaient tout en me maintenant fermement, sourire aux lèvres et yeux noirs. Ils paraissaient ravis du sort de mon fiancé. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait pour le secourir. J'avais beau hurler et me débattre pour les obliger à me lâcher rien n'y faisait. Je me retrouvais à regarder Edward, l'homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse, se faire trancher la tête, son regard me transperçant de part en part, ses yeux noyés dans les miens, un dernier je t'aime sur ses lèvres, sans jamais avoir pu ne serait-ce que l'embrasser une dernière fois depuis qu'il avait été accusé de la mort de cette prostituée.

Ce cauchemar était horrible. Assister à la mort de mon amour de visu, voir sa tête se détacher de son corps et rouler sur le bois de la scène, voir ses yeux si verts se fermer pour toujours, entendre les applaudissements de la foule et surtout se retrouver impuissante était atrocement cruel.

Je me levai du lit et me servit un verre d'eau fraîche. J'allais à la fenêtre de ma chambre et regardais en direction du lac. Je réussi à me calmer en imaginant Edward sur son cheval, guettant ma présence. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et je pensais avoir assez dormi. De toute façon il était hors de question que je ne me rendorme, au risque de faire et refaire cet affreux cauchemar.

Je décidai de faire un brin de toilette. Alors que je me coiffais devant le miroir de ma coiffeuse, des images de mon cauchemar réapparurent devant mes yeux. Les regards d'Alec et Jacob. Le plus effrayant étant celui du cousin de mon amour. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir ébène, un noir terriblement profond. Pas la moindre once de luminosité. Ses lèvres étaient figées en un rictus cruel. Il me faisait penser aux illustrations faites de Satan dans certains livres.

Je secouai la tête. Et puis je me rendis compte que le rictus d'Alec dans mon cauchemar était le même qu'il arborait ce matin. Le même qui traversait son visage alors qu'il m'enlevait Edward.

Les paroles de Jacob me revinrent en mémoire « _quand j'ai vu Alec tout à l'heure, j'ai compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose_ ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était son cousin. Sa famille. Son sang. Jake devait se tromper. Certes Edward l'avait bousculé le soir du bal, mais il… Et si ? Il me fallait voir Carlisle de suite, lui expliquer, lui raconter, Jake avait raison j'aurai dû le faire avant. J'avais voulu m'épargner leurs regards réprobateurs, parce que j'avais cherché ce qu'il m'était arrivé en m'isolant, mais pour Edward j'étais prête à affronter leurs accusations. Pour le sauver j'étais prête à tout.

Je descendis de ma chambre en dévalant les escaliers et rejoignis la demeure principale en courant. J'arrivai haletante dans le hall d'entrée et courus jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle. J'espérai qu'il y serait présent. Prenant une grande inspiration je frappai à la porte. Je ne devais penser qu'à Edward. Seulement à mon amour.

- Entrez, retentit la voix de Carlisle.

J'entrai timidement. C'était la première fois que je pénétrais dans son bureau. Il était grand, très grand. Un peu sombre, mais magnifiquement décoré d'œuvre d'art, des peintures et des statues de bronze. Son bureau de bois sûrement précieux était recouvert de dizaines de livres fermés et ouverts. Carlisle, lunettes sur le nez, leva son visage dans ma direction.

- Bella ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

Je me raclais la gorge et refermais la porte derrière moi avant de m'avancer vers lui.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire, quelque chose qui pourrait disculper Edward de la faute qui lui est imputée.

**POV Edward**

Une affreuse douleur assommante parcourut mon crâne alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. La lumière était sombre mais je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour que mes pupilles s'adaptent tout de même au peu de clarté. J'avais espéré l'espace d'un instant que tout n'avait été qu'illusion, que tout n'avait été qu'une imagination nocturne très fertile, que j'allais me réveillais près de Bella, le visage dans son cou, respirant sa fragrance. Malheureusement ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar. Le sol dur sur lequel je reposais, les barreaux garant de mon emprisonnement étaient les témoins de ma réalité.

Je me levais difficilement et me dirigeais vers la grille. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé inconscient. Mais la lueur qui arrivait de la pièce adjacente, me fit dire que le crépuscule était proche. J'entendis quelqu'un bouger dans la pièce à côté et décidais d'appeler. Il me fallait voir au plus vite le seul qui pourrait me disculper à défaut d'être lui-même mis en danger.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Appelais-je

Des pas se rapprochèrent des cellules et je vis enfin un visage. Quand l'homme passa devant ma geôle, j'essayais de l'attraper.

- Alec tu vas payer pour ça ! Comment oses-tu ? Ta propre famille ! Tu n'es qu'un traitre.

J'étais hors de moi, dans une colère telle que j'aurai pu le tuer si les barreaux ne m'en avaient empêché.

- Ah ah ah très cher cousin, on dirait que pour une fois j'ai l'avantage. Jubila-t-il.

- L'avantage de quoi Alec ? Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien qui a besoin de trahir sa propre famille pour se sentir exister. Mais tu n'es rien ! Heureusement que ton père est mort, il aurait honte de t'avoir donné la vie.

Il se jeta à son tour contre les barreaux et je réussis à me reculer pour éviter ses poings.

- Ne parle pas de mon père Cullen. Tu ne sais rien. Tu… tu…

- Et que crois que tu qu'il aurait pensé de son fils qui pour mettre une fille dans son lit est près à abuser d'elle, qui fait enfermer l'homme qu'elle aime parce qu'il n'a pas pu l'avoir.

- Je…

- Dis-le Alec, allez soit un homme pour une fois dans ta vie et avoue que tu m'as fait enfermé parce que ce soir là je t'ai interrompu. Avoue-le ! Hurlais-je.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

L'adjoint Bewley venait d'entrer. Il attrapa Alec par le col et le plaqua contre le mur face à ma cellule.

- Doc vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous allez juste réussir à tout foutre en l'air. Vous devriez sortir. De surcroit, il est interdit pour les personnes non enquêtrices de parler au prisonnier.

- Je… je…

Je me mis à rire.

- Vous devriez le lâcher shérif, il va se faire dessus sinon.

- Je te tuerais un jour Edward !

- Des menaces devant un shérif ? Pauvre Alec !

- Ca suffit ! Alec dehors et vous Monsieur Cullen vous feriez mieux de réfléchir à votre défense.

- Je n'ai pas tué Ness ! Criais-je alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux, le shérif poussant Alec.

Je me rassis sur le banc de pierre qui m'avait servi de couchage. Le visage dans les mains, j'essayais de respirer calmement. Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que Ness allait mourir. Assassinée.

Une boule se forma dans mon estomac. C'était la seconde femme que j'avais aimée qui disparaissait. Mon corps se para de sueurs froides et je frissonnai. Bella. Il me fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite. J'avais comme le sentiment que je devais la protéger.

Le cliquetis de clés me sortit de ma torpeur. Bewley était de retour, seul.

- Maintenant Capitaine, vous allez me suivre sagement en salle d'interrogatoire.

- Vous perdez votre temps avec moi et l'assassin court toujours.

- Et moi je suis sûr du contraire.

Je le suivis jusqu'à une petite pièce dont la seule lumière était une lampe à pétrole posée sur une table dés plus simples. Deux chaises se trouvaient de part et d'autre de cette dernière et il me fit signe de m'asseoir.

- Bien Monsieur Cullen, je vais vous redonner les motifs de votre emprisonnement. Dans la nuit où vous avez ancré l'Eclipse au port, nous avons retrouvé le corps mort de Ness Carlson, tenancière d'une maison close. En plus des multiples blessures ayant certainement causé sa mort, elle a été défigurée, et la personne qui l'a assassinée, l'a fait de façon sauvage.

Un frisson glacial me parcourut. Je ne pouvais imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait du ressentir. La nausée me tordit les entrailles. Ness. Mon amie si chère. Ness que j'avais aimée, profondément. Pas comme j'avais aimé Elisabeth ou comme j'aimais Bella, mais mon amour avait été sincère pour elle. Qui ? Qui pouvait avoir fait ça ? Qui pouvait bien haïr les femmes à ce point pour la massacrée comme elle l'avait été ?

- Capitaine vous m'écoutez ? Il tapa son poing contre la table.

Je hochais la tête.

- Alors je vous écoute ? Comment et pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Elle n'a pas voulu répondre à vos avances ? Elle vous prenait trop cher ?

Je me levais d'un coup et me jetai sur lui, mais il m'esquiva, s'empara de mon bras droit qu'il tordit et je me retrouvai le torse collé à l'un des murs, le visage écrasé contre la paroi froide, alors qu'il maintenait mes bras dans mon dos.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, jamais vous entendez, jamais je n'aurais pu lui faire du mal.

- Nous avons des preuves contre vous !

- Elles sont fausses !

- Un témoignage et un mot signé de votre propre main.

J'étais abasourdi. Quel mot ?

- Je vois que ça vous pose problème cher Capitaine, vous réfléchissez à ce que vous allez encore inventer comme excuse ?

- Lâchez-moi ! Lui ordonnais-je, je veux voir votre supérieur, je veux voir James Hawkins sénior.

- Je vous lâche si vous vous rasseyez gentiment. Et pour le shérif il est absent jusqu'à jeudi soir, donc vous devrez vous contentez de moi jusque là.

Il desserra son emprise sur moi et me fit asseoir d'une poigne de fer sur l'une des chaises. Puis il se mit à marcher de long en large autour de moi. En comptant aujourd'hui il me restait six jours à devoir patienter dans ce taudis. Six jours avant de pouvoir sortir de ce trou à rat et rejoindre Bella pour lui expliquer. Six jours. Ca allait être très long.

- Dites-moi ce que vous avez-fait après que vous ayez dépareillé.

- Je suis allé chez Mademoiselle Carlson.

- Donc vous confirmer l'avoir tuée ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Quand je suis parti elle était toujours en vie.

Et tout me revint. Le mot que j'avais laissé sur la console dans l'entrée. Voilà la fameuse preuve. Enfin j'imaginais que c'était ce dont il parlait.

- Madame Claudia dit que vous êtes le dernier qu'elle a vu en compagnie de Mademoiselle Carlson.

- Et bien elle se trompe. C'est l'assassin qui l'a vu en dernier et ce n'est pas moi.

Je commençais à être exaspéré. Il ne m'écoutait pas, j'étais déjà coupable pour eux.

- Capitaine voyons, pourquoi vous entêter ? Vous avez laissé un mot. Un mot manifestement très clair. _« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi pour notre dernière entrevue. Pardonne-moi. Edward Cullen. »_ Vous ne vouliez pas quoi Monsieur Cullen ? Vous ne pensiez pas la tuer ? Vous étiez désolé de l'avoir faite souffrir, de l'avoir défigurée à coups de couteau ?

- Allons Adjoint Bewley, vous croyez vraiment que si je l'avais assassinée, j'aurai laissé une note qui risquait de me faire accuser ? Et pourquoi aurais-je écris à une morte ?

- Figurez-vous que je me suis posé la même question et que ma réponse a été : justement. Quelle meilleure façon de faire croire que mademoiselle Carlson était toujours vivante ?

- Exact, mais vous oubliez qu'il aurait tout de même était plus judicieux de ne rien laisser du tout ?

Il réfléchit à ce que je venais de dire. Ses yeux se plissèrent et une ride se forma entre eux. Au moins j'avais réussi à le faire douter.

Il me fallait absolument voir le shérif. Même si je réussissais à faire douter son adjoint, lui seul pourrait me faire sortir d'ici. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne m'ait pas questionné sur mon chargement. Etonné et soulagé. J'imaginai que Hawkins devait y être pour quelque chose. Il risquait autant que moi si mon trafic était dévoilé.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait attester vous avoir vu quitter la maison alors que la victime était toujours vivante ?

- Vous savez très bien que non sinon vous ne seriez pas là à essayer de me faire dire que je suis un assassin.

- Vous êtes bien trop calme et sûr de vous Monsieur Cullen pour un soi disant innocent arrêté à tort.

Un sourire traversa mon visage.

- Simplement parce que je sais n'avoir rien à me reprocher si ce n'est ne pas avoir pu empêcher le meurtre de mon amie.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir voir le chef Hawkins ?

- Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect Adjoint Bewley, ça ne vous regarde absolument pas.

- De toute façon toutes les preuves sont contre vous. La note et les témoignages suffiront à vous conduire à la potence. Le juge itinérant Guilbert ne s'y trompera pas, croyez moi.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas touché, que j'étais assuré de réussir à m'en sortir, mais au fond j'avais des doutes. Et si Hawkins n'arrivait pas à temps ?

- J'ai comme l'impression que votre sang-froid commence à faiblir.

- Comment avez-vous dit que le juge s'appelait ?

- En quoi cela peut modifier votre avenir Cullen ? Vous feriez mieux de vous confesser pour partir l'esprit tranquille.

- Je veux savoir qui sera le bourreau d'un innocent.

- Puisque vous y tenez ! Il s'agit du juge Guilbert. Jeremy Guilbert.

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Mais impossible de me souvenir.

- Bon, puisque vous ne voulez toujours rien dire, il est tant de retourner dans votre cellule. J'ai une enquête à continuer.

Je me levai et le suivit. Guilbert ? J'avais beau chercher d'où je connaissais ce nom, mais impossible de me souvenir. Pourtant la consonance était loin de m'être étrangère.

Une fois dans ma cellule, je m'allongeai et réfléchis. J'avais 6 jours devant moi.

**POV Bella**

La voiture transportant Emmett et Maître Peters s'éloignait d'Escada. Je la regardai ne devenir plus qu'une tâche au fond de l'allée menant vers Edward. Mon cœur était en miettes. Carlisle n'avait pas changé d'avis malgré mes confessions.

J'avais tout dit, tout raconté. Je m'étais sentie méprisable et infâme d'accuser ainsi son neveu, mais il avait su m'écouter et finir par me faire sentir libre et heureuse de l'avoir fait. Il n'avait rien dit concernant Alec, mais j'avais pu voir une grosse déception dans son regard.

Puis Jacob était revenu avec l'avocat. Carlisle m'avait alors fait sortir de son bureau pour s'entretenir avec Maître Peters. Et maintenant Emmett et lui s'en allait, me laissant là, inutile et sans rien savoir de leurs plans.

Dans mes bras Anthony bougea et commença à pleurer. Je rentrais, le cœur brisé.

La soirée se passa étrangement. A table, où il n'y avait plus que les parents d'Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et moi, le silence régnait en maître. Personne n'osait parler. Seul le bruit de nos couverts en argent sur la porcelaine résonnait dans la salle à manger.

A la fin du repas, je m'excusai et rejoignis ma chambre. Après une toilette sommaire, je m'allongeai sous mes couvertures et laissai s'échapper les larmes retenues. Plus je pleurai et plus j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je repensai à ma vie, à ce qu'elle avait été depuis ma naissance. De joies en déceptions, elle ne paraissait pas dénoter de celles des autres hommes, mais j'avais le sentiment que jamais la mienne ne serait plus. Jamais elle ne serait que bonheur.

Tout autour de moi s'écroulait au fur et à mesure que mon destin se déroulait. Les gens que j'aimais disparaissaient les uns derrières les autres, tous ceux que j'approchai finissaient par mourir ou m'abandonner. J'avais cette intime conviction que j'étais le mal. Le mal à l'état pur.

Et encore aujourd'hui. Edward avait été arrêté par ma faute. J'en étais sûre à présent. Si j'avais cédé à Alec le soir du bal, il serait avec moi ce soir. C'était une évidence. Plus aucun doute n'était possible. Il serait venu me rejoindre. M'aurait pris dans ses bras. Ses lèvres se seraient posées sur les miennes en une caresse douce et fragile, que lui seul savait rendre intense et merveilleuse. Ses mains auraient parcouru mon corps, alors que nos langues se seraient mêlées en un baiser passionné. Sa voix rendue rauque par le désir m'aurait caressée de mots exaltant mon cœur.

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, je les laissai glisser le long de mon cou allant mourir sur ma poitrine. Elles suivaient le chemin que la langue d'Edward aurait pris, s'il avait été là, près de moi, ce soir.

Mes paupières devenaient lourdes, mais je luttais pour ne pas succomber. J'avais trop peur de refaire mon cauchemar. Trop peur de voir à nouveau, l'homme que j'aimais mourir sans rien pouvoir faire.

Dans le silence de ma chambre, un hennissement se fit entendre au loin. Comme hypnotisée, je me levai d'un bond et regardai au dehors. J'espérai secrètement voir mon cavalier, mon Capitaine à dos de cheval. Mais rien. Rien que la nuit, la lune se fondant dans les eaux du lac.

Et puis elle arriva. L'idée. Cette déraisonnable idée qui me tendait les bras. Je l'aimais. J'avais besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de moi. Alors même si je savais faire une bêtise totalement sotte. Je le devais. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous.

Je m'habillai à la hâte. Et quittait silencieusement la demeure. Une fois dehors, le froid me transit. Mais cette volonté retrouvée, cette détermination jamais connue, qui aujourd'hui me donnait des ailes, suffit à me réchauffer.

Je me dirigeai vers les écuries.

La lune était pleine cette nuit et me permit de voir presque comme en pleine journée. Je m'approchai délicatement de Fifty. C'était son cheval. Fier et robuste. Lui seul saurait me conduire près d'Edward.

Alors que je rentrai dans son boxe, il s'avança vers moi. Les muscles saillaient sous son cuir noir. Il était tout en puissance. J'aurais pu avoir peur. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des flammes. Mais Edward m'avait appris à l'approcher. Il m'avait dit comment ne pas l'effrayer et surtout comment le respecter. L'histoire de son cheval était difficile, mais ils s'étaient apparemment apprivoisés mutuellement et j'avais la chance aujourd'hui, qu'ils m'aient eux aussi acceptée.

Comme s'il savait ce que je venais faire, Fifty frappa un sabot arrière sur le sol et me poussa de sa tête en direction du matériel de sellage tout en hennissant. J'étais persuadée qu'un lien l'unissait à Edward.

- Du calme, murmurais-je comme si je parlais à une personne. Ne fais pas de bruit où je vais me faire repérer. On va aller le chercher.

Il souffla et une fine bruine brilla sous les rayons de la lune devant ses naseaux.

J'attrapai la lourde selle de son maître et la posai sur son dos. Puis je regardai tous les filets, cordes et liens accrochés à un morceau de bois implanté dans le mur. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait en faire. Les larmes alors affluèrent de nouveau derrière mes paupières baissées de découragement. Trop galvanisée par l'envie de retrouver mon amour, je n'avais pas pensé que jamais je n'avais sellé un cheval. J'étais monté avec Edward, mais à chaque fois Fifty était prêt. Je repris la selle et la jetai de colère contre moi, dans la paille.

Je me laissais glisser au sol et m'effondrais en sanglot. Malgré tout mon dessein à vouloir rejoindre Wilmington pour faire sortir Edward de prison, il m'en était impossible sans l'aide d'une tierce personne. Et je savais déjà qu'aucun des humains présents à Escada ne m'aiderait.

Comme s'il savait ce que je ressentais, le cheval baissa sa tête vers moi et vint coller ses naseaux dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud me réconforta et son attitude me fit sourire un bref instant. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Rien ne pouvait l'être. Puis contre toute attente, il s'allongea à mes côtés. Je me calais contre son encolure et caressais sa crinière. Il était écrit que nous n'irions pas sauver Edward, son Maître et le Maître de mon cœur. Alors que sa chaleur m'enveloppait, que sa respiration m'apaisait, l'image de mon homme la première fois qu'il me fit monter à cheval avec lui me revint en mémoire. La journée avait été merveilleuse. Un sourire s'étendit sur mon visage et mes larmes s'atténuèrent. J'étais dans ses bras, sur Fifty et nous avancions au pas près du lac.

Un bruit clinquant me fit sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux et la lumière m'aveugla. Mon dos était plutôt douloureux. Puis tout me revint. Je m'étais endormie dans le box.

- Bella ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Je levais la tête et derrière l'animal tout en muscles, relevé et se nourrissant, je vis Jacob, le visage soucieux et quelque peu coléreux.

- Je…euh…, surprise par l'agressivité de sa voix, je restais muette.

Il essaya de s'approcher de moi, mais le cheval fit barrière de son corps. C'est alors que Jake le dégagea sur le côté à l'aide d'une cravache, m'attrapa par la main et me tira brusquement du box. Je poussai un cri alors qu'un craquement de tissu m'indiqua que ma robe se déchirait sous sa poigne. Je baissai le regard vers le bruit et vit que cette dernière était décousue au niveau de l'aisselle, laissant apparaître la chemise blanche que j'avais par chance mise pour me protéger du froid. Je levai le visage vers Jake, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de sa colère à mon encontre.

Un sourire étrange, presque semblable à l'un de ceux dont m'avait honorée Aro me fit frissonner d'effroi. Son visage s'était modifié en un rictus vicieux, de ses yeux s'échappait une sorte de perversité que je n'avais vu que chez mon tout premier ravisseur.

Il me plaqua contre la cloison en bois de la case et referma, emprisonnant Fifty qui commençait à s'emballer.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer dans cette cellule avec ce canasson Bella ? Hurla-t-il alors que son visage reprenait une apparence juste colérique.

- Non…je…Edward…il

- Oui justement, qu'en aurait dit ton fiancé si son cheval t'avait écrasée ? Je suis censé prendre soin de toi, mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Son visage était tout prêt du mien et ses mains posées de chaque côté de mon visage, frappaient par petits coups contre la cloison en bois. Il était toujours énervé et j'étais totalement figée par la peur.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa mâchoire paraissait crispée et j'avais comme l'impression qu'il se retenait de quelque chose. C'était le meilleur ami d'Edward. Le seul homme à qui mon fiancé faisait assez confiance pour partager la plus sombre partie de sa vie. J'aurais moi aussi dû avoir confiance en lui, le seul jugement d'Edward à son propos aurait dû me suffire à le croire sincère et honnête. Mais depuis quelque temps j'étais dans une sorte de doute constant le concernant. Il insinuait en moi des sentiments très partagés. A bord de l'Eclipse il m'avait soutenue, aidée, avait pris soin de moi et aujourd'hui j'avais peur. Peur de lui, peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal, peur qu'il ne me violente. Encore une fois j'étais totalement perdue dans les méandres de mes sentiments.

Alors qu'il dut voir mes yeux se remplir de larmes, il souffla et posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Pardon. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais j'ai eu peur pour toi. Je connais le caractère de Fifty et il… enfin… je suis désolé Bella.

Il se pencha au-dessus de moi et malgré ses excuses, j'étais toujours aussi apeurée. J'avais l'impression que mes émotions comprenaient des choses que je ne voyais pas, la sensation que mon instinct essayait de me prévenir de quelque chose. Comme si il interprétait un certain ressenti. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il m'avait épargnée depuis quelques mois.

Et puis je repensais à Edward. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, ils étaient loyaux l'un envers l'autre. Jacob voulait juste prendre soin de moi pour Edward, il le faisait simplement d'une façon un peu brutale.

Je restai silencieuse, seuls les bruits faits par mon compagnon de la nuit, envahissaient l'écurie. Jacob s'éloigna enfin de moi et s'assit sur un ballot de paille tandis que je restai contre le box.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'effraye toujours autant Bella. T'ai-je déjà fait du mal avant ? As-tu une quelconque raison d'avoir peur de moi ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche. Il avait raison et je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi je ressentais tant de choses négatives en sa présence.

- Alors est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi je t'ai trouvée endormie dans la stalle de Fifty ?

- Je….

Je me sentis rougir. Il allait me trouver totalement pathétique et si comme il le disait il avait eu peur pour moi ici, alors qu'elle serait sa réaction en sachant ce que j'avais vraiment décidé de faire ?

- Tu…

- Je voulais rejoindre Edward.

- Tu quoi ?

J'acquiesçai, certaine qu'il avait très bien compris. La tête baissée de honte, je ne voyais pas son visage mais je l'entendis donner un coup de pied dans quelque chose qui roula sur le sol et alla s'écraser en un grand fracas contre la porte en bois.

- Bella regarde-moi.

Je levai la tête et alors que je m'attendais à voir son visage durci par la colère, il était doux, presque triste.

- Sais-tu au moins monter à cheval ?

- Je… non, murmurais-je.

Il sourit ce qui me détendit légèrement.

- Tu sais je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi. Tu es prête à risquer ta vie pour un homme qui t'a fait du mal, un homme qui a abusé de ton innocence, un homme que tu haïssais au point d'essayer de le tuer. Comment as-tu pu changer d'avis aussi facilement.

La peur ressentie quelques instants plus tôt laissa place à la colère. J'en avais assez de l'entendre toujours me rappeler à quel point Edward m'avait fait du mal, assez de l'entendre me faire la moral. Edward était sensé être son ami et j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait plutôt de le calomnier à chaque fois que nous étions tous les deux. Je me questionnais. Mon instinct n'était pas tout à fait faux. Par moment la loyauté de Jacob envers Edward était vraiment étrange, absente.

- Et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois tu décries Edward et tu prends un certain plaisir à me rappeler à quel point le passé peut être douloureux.

Je m'écartais de lui, mais il attrapa ma main et la posa sur son torse. Sa poigne était ferme et ses doigts s'incrustaient dans ma chair. J'étais sûre que j'allais garder une marque.

- Je... tu… Est-ce qu'il t'a forcée à l'épouser ?

- Nooooooooon, hurlais-je de colère. Il m'aime, je l'aime, ne devrais-tu pas être heureux pour lui et pour moi. Je retirais difficilement ma main de son torse et m'éloignai. Cette fois-ci il ne me retint pas.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…, oublie !

- Jake…

- … je dois me rendre à Wilmington pour des affaires personnelles mais je passerai le voir et j'irai aider Emmett et l'avocat. Après tout nous ne nous sommes pratiquement pas quittés une fois à Terre. Je suis témoin de son innocence.

Je me retournais vers lui, surprise.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je suis prêt à tout pour te voir sourire de la sorte.

Et sans réfléchir je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai sur la joue sans penser aux convenances. J'étais heureuse. Certes l'avocat et Emmett étaient partis le sortir de prison, mais quelque chose me disait que le témoignage de Jacob serait primordial.

Je sentis son souffle alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans mon cou. Un frisson me traversa. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il colla son corps contre le mien. J'essayai de m'écarter, mais il resserra son étreinte et sa poigne se fit plus intense, m'interdisant tout geste de fuite. Je regrettais alors mon emportement.

Le plus étrange et ce qui m'effraya le plus, fut le gémissement qu'il lâcha. Mon corps se mit à trembler de tout son soûl.

Je lui donnais un léger coup de genoux pour qu'il desserre sa prise et le suppliais de la voix.

- Jacob, s'il te plait, lâche moi.

Il n'en fit rien pendant encore quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures. Puis sans prévenir il me repoussa et sortit de l'écurie.

Je me mis alors à courir en direction de ma chambre. Il me fallait prendre un bain et réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Etais-je trop sur la défensive avec lui, me faisais-je des idées quant à son comportement face à moi ou était-il vraiment étrange ? Comme s'il présentait une double personnalité.

**POV Edward**

Nous étions lundi, cela faisait trois jours que j'avais été arrêté. Trois jours que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que penser. Bella était celle qui occupait la majeure partie de mes songes, qu'ils soient éveillés ou non. Mais j'avais aussi pris conscience de l'homme que j'avais pu être. De l'homme que je n'étais plus depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie.

Cloîtré dans cet espace si restreint alors que j'aimais les grands espaces, je me sentais étouffer. Et dire que j'avais fait subir encore pire à des dizaines de filles. Rien que d'imaginer que j'avais pu alors leur imposer une telle souffrance, la nausée, la honte et surtout la colère s'emparèrent de moi. Comment avais-je pu être cet homme si arrogant, si violent, avec si peu de scrupules ?

Je les avais traitées avec un tel déshonneur que j'en étais arrivé à me dire qu'après tout je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Certes je n'avais pas tué Ness, parce qu'elle était à ce moment là, la seule femme pour qui j'éprouvais des sentiments, mais n'avais-je pas signé l'arrêt de mort de centaines d'autres filles ? Ne devrais-je pas être jugé pour tout ce que je leur avais fait subir et pour ce qu'elles devaient certainement endurer encore aujourd'hui par ma faute ? Je n'étais pas innocent, j'étais un monstre. Un monstre sans cœur, un monstre égocentrique qui n'avait pensé qu'à sa vengeance sans plus jamais concevoir que ces filles ramenées d'Europe avaient une vie.

Alors oui, je méritais amplement ce qui devait arriver. Enfin je le pensais jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'amour de ma vie ne s'incruste dans ma tête. Ses lèvres souriantes, ses grands yeux marron brillant de plaisir, ses joues rougies et ses cheveux virevoltant eurent raison de moi. Certes je méritais de mourir pour tout le mal que j'avais fait, mais je ne méritais pas de la perdre. Elle était celle qui m'avait fait changer, celle qui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur l'amour, sur l'appartenance, sur les priorités de la vie. Alors je me battrais. Je me battrais pour elle avant de me battre pour moi. Pour ne pas la laisser seule, pour ne pas l'abandonner comme j'avais pu l'être. Et pour me racheter quant au malheur que j'avais semé tout au long de ma vie périlleuse. Je jurais de faire son bonheur jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. De ne jamais plus la faire pleurer et de faire apparaître en permanence la joie sur son visage. Je jurais de l'aimer plus que tout, plus que moi, plus que ma vie. Le pardon me serait peut être alors accordé au crépuscule de ma vie.

Une voix familière me parvint de la pièce adjacente et me sortit de mon introspection. Mon frère était là. Il avait laissé sa femme et son fils nouveau-né pour moi. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureux ou mécontent. Est-ce que Bella l'accompagnait ? J'espérais que non. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit aussi vulnérable et qu'elle découvre l'intégralité du monstre que j'avais pus être. Même si elle avait côtoyé ma part la plus inhumaine. Aujourd'hui elle m'aimait et je ne souhaitais pas que cette affligeante histoire l'éloigne de moi.

J'écoutais plus attentivement les voix qui me parvenaient et aucune n'avait la douceur de celle de ma fiancée. J'étais soulagé. Enfin en ce qui concernait Bella, mais comment faire pour Emmett ? Comment faire en sorte qu'il n'apprenne pas mon passé. Qu'il n'apprenne pas ce que j'avais fait, dans quel trafic j'avais nagé et de l'origine de la venue en Amérique de Bella. Il ne me restait plus que trois jours avant que Hawkins ne revienne et ne me libère. Je devais trouver le moyen de renvoyer Emmett chez lui.

Alors que je réfléchissais à la façon de le renvoyer à Escada, je me souvins des conjectures auxquelles j'étais arrivé. Il me faudrait juste le convaincre. Ce qui n'allait pas être facile étant donné que moi-même je trouvais mes hypothèses surfaites.

- Cullen ? Votre frère et votre avocat sont là, vous avez droit à vingt minutes en leur compagnie.

Je me levai de ma couchette et me dirigeai vers la grille que Bewley tenait ouverte. J'avais vingt minutes pour convaincre Emmett de rentrer à Escada, j'espérai réussir.

L'adjoint m'escorta dans la salle d'interrogatoire et ferma la porte derrière moi. Emmett était là et se jeta sur moi. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Emmett c'est bon j'arrive plus à respirer.

- Edward je suis tellement heureux de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Ils te traitent bien au moins ?

Je m'écartai de lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

- Ca va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et Rosalie ? Et ton fils ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ici ?

- Tu es mon frère et je ne pouvais pas te laisser croupir ici. J'ai des relations, je connais des personnes qui pourront nous aider à te sortir de là. D'ailleurs je te présente Maître Peters.

Je lui tendis la main qu'il serra franchement.

- Maître.

- Monsieur Cullen.

- Pourrais-je parler à mon frère en privé ?

- Bien sûr, je vous laisse, je vais en profiter pour voir ce qu'ils ont contre vous. Mais il va falloir qu'on se parle Monsieur Cullen.

- Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez mais avant je dois m'entretenir avec Emmett.

- Edward je crois qu'il est plus urgent que tu parles à Maître Peters plutôt que me raconter ta vie, intervint Emmett.

- Merci Maître, fis-je comme si je n'avais pas entendu mon frère.

Une fois seul avec lui, je m'assis sur l'une des deux chaises trônant au milieu de la salle et l'invitai à en faire de même sur l'autre. Il la plaça en face de moi et s'installa.

- Alors qu'as-tu de si important à me dire.

- Je crois qu'on m'en veut personnellement.

- Edward tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en prison pour un meurtre que tu n'as pas commis et tu en arrives à la conclusion que quelqu'un t'en veux. Tu es trop fort tu sais. Nous en étions arrivés à la même avec père et Jasper.

- Em arrête de plaisanter, je veux dire que j'ai peur que Bella soit en danger.

- De…comment ça ? Elle est à Escada en sécurité.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis trois jours et je crois que la disparition d'Elisabeth et la mort de Ness ne sont pas un pur hasard.

- Au fait qui était cette Ness et quel lien vous aviez ?

- Ca n'a pas d'importance Em, mais crois moi tu dois retourner à Escada au plus vite et surveiller Bella. J'ai peur pour elle.

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et le suppliai du regard.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître complètement fou, mais s'il te plait Em fais-le.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce, qu'il remplissait par son imposante stature.

- Il faut que tu me dises exactement ce qui te fait penser que Bella est en danger Ed.

- Tu te rappelles du jour du mariage, quand Liz n'est pas venue.

- Si je me rappelle ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ce jour là Ed.

- Je lui en ai voulu, je l'ai maudite, mais maintenant quand j'y pense, peut être qu'elle n'est pas venue parce qu'il lui était arrivée quelque chose.

- Mais et la lettre qu'elle t'a laissée ?

- Justement cette lettre est vraiment étrange. Rappelle-toi l'encre avait coulé comme si elle avait pleuré pour l'écrire. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui, parce que j'avais trop de haine à son encontre, mais et si on l'avait obligée à l'écrire. Je sais que ça peut paraître exagéré comme hypothèse, mais elle disait m'aimer, on devait se marier, elle était plus qu'heureuse le jour de ma demande et elle disparaît comme ça, le jour des noces, me disant qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé, qu'elle a joué toutes ces années où nous étions ensemble. Sur le coup j'étais tellement mal que je l'ai crue, mais aujourd'hui je n'y crois plus. Nous avions une dizaine d'année à notre rencontre, comment une enfant peut jouer à en aimer un autre et ce jusqu'au mariage.

J'avais récité mon discours d'une traite, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'intervenir. Il s'arrêta de marcher en même temps que je stoppai mes mots. Son regard se fit interrogatif. Il réfléchissait à tout ce que je venais de dire et je vis qu'il me croyait.

- Et quel est le rapport avec cette prostituée Ed ?

Je baissais la tête de honte.

- Je l'aimais elle aussi.

- Tu l'aimais ? Mais…

- Pas comme un mari, pas comme j'aime Bella ou comme j'avais aimé Liz, mais elle m'était chère, très chère.

- Tu as été son amant ?

- Oui.

- Pendant que tu étais supposé être fiancé à Tanya ?

- Oui.

- Et donc tu crois que toutes les femmes que tu aimes finissent…

- Oui.

- Et Tanya ? Tu l'aimais.

- Oui mais pas autant que les autres. Je veux dire Tanya était comme une seconde sœur pour moi.

- N'empêche que si quelqu'un tue les femmes que tu aimes, ce qui en soi est quand même légèrement fou, il n'était pas censé savoir qu'entre Tanya et toi il n'y avait rien. Alors pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à elle ?

Il avait raison. Je n'avais pas pensé à Tanya. Et je n'avais pas de réponse, mais j'étais sûr que quelqu'un s'en prenait à moi. Quelqu'un qui me haïssait au point de défigurer et d'assassiner sauvagement une femme.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il te plait crois-moi. Je sais que Bella est en danger. Emmett s'il te plait, rentre à Escada.

- Et toi alors. Qui va t'aider à te sortir de là.

- Je connais le shérif en chef et le juge. J'ai eu quelques relations professionnelles avec eux. Je sais que je ne risque rien et dans cinq jours au plus je serai de retour ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas Ed, elle me semble un peu tordue ton histoire. Pourquoi quelqu'un s'en prendrait à toi personnellement. Surtout depuis toutes ces années. Et pourquoi n'avoir rien fait entre Liz et Ness.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses Emmett, mais je t'en conjure, je sens que Bella est en danger. Je ne sais pas, il y a aussi des choses qui m'échappent, mais j'ai confiance en mon instinct.

- Et je peux savoir si tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier.

- Alec.

- Edward ? C'est notre cousin, notre sang. Je crois que là tu as définitivement perdu la tête ici. Ecoute je vais rester, te sortir d'ici et nous reparlerons de tout ça avec Père dés notre retour.

Je me levai d'un bond, l'attrapai par le col de sa veste et le collai contre l'un des murs.

- Et si Rose était en danger avec Anthony, après tout Bella doit passer la majeur partie de son temps avec eux, j'imagine. Alors tu vas retourner à Escada de ce pas Emmett et les surveiller.

Son regard se fit noir et sa mâchoire se serra. Il me repoussa brusquement et j'allais heurter la table de la hanche.

- Merde Edward, tu ne peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça.

- Ecoute je ne voulais pas que ça se sache, mais le soir du bal, Alec a agressé Bella. Et si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps il allait la violer Emmett. La violer ! Tu comprends ?

- Oh mon dieu, mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant.

- Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait et que Bella a une certaine dignité. Elle croyait que c'était de sa faute.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire avant Ed, c'est d'accord je vais retourner à Escada aujourd'hui et je vais expliquer les choses à Père. Mais es-tu sûr que ce soit Alec qui ait tué ton amie et Liz ? Après tout nous n'avons pas de preuve que cette dernière soit bien morte.

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, j'ai juste l'intime conviction que tout ce qui arrive n'est pas seulement une coïncidence.

- Je vais dire à Maître Peters de rester avec toi et de t'aider et je rentre à Escada.

Il me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et frappa mon dos amicalement.

- Tu vas t'en sortir et je te promets de prendre soin de Bella. Après tout elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi, alors le premier qui lui fait du mal est mort. Toi y compris.

Je souris.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal. Mais je suppose que je ne t'apprends rien. Elle t'aime tellement que ton absence lui est insupportable.

Mon cœur se serra. Il se brisa dans ma poitrine. J'aurai voulu casser les murs et fuir la retrouver. Mais je devais le faire proprement.

- Dis-lui qu'elle me manque et que je l'aime. Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, prends soin d'elle pour moi.

- Je le ferais. Et prends soin de toi mon frère.

Il sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul avec le cœur en sang de faire souffrir mon amour. Je voulais rester seul et pleurer sur la souffrance que j'offrais une fois de plus à Bella, mais c'était sans compter sur mon avocat. Il entrait juste quand Em sortait.

Je levais le visage vers lui. Je l'avais déjà vu à Escada, c'était l'un des amis de mon père et je savais pouvoir compter sur lui. Mon père ne l'aurai jamais envoyé me défendre s'il n'avait pas eu entièrement confiance en lui.

- Bien, commença-t-il, Monsieur Cullen, nous allons devoir tout reprendre du début. Sachez que tout ce que vous direz ici, restera entre nous. Rien ne sortira de ces quatre murs à moins que vous ne m'y autorisiez. J'ai pu avoir accès aux preuves et autant dire que la note vous est plutôt défavorable. Quant aux témoignages vous ne risquez rien, la parole d'une fille de joie contre celle d'un homme de votre niveau social n'a aucune valeur.

- Je vous arrête de suite Maître, je connais le juge Guilbert ainsi que le shérif Hawkins et je vous assure que je ne risque rien, même avec la note.

- Racontez-moi.

- Il se trouve que nous avons eu des relations professionnelles assez importantes. Le shérif, pendant un temps, a été l'un de mes plus gros clients quant au juge, nous avons eu affaires ensemble une fois. Je suis sûr qu'il se rappellera. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous devriez faire en sorte de le trouver et de vous entretenir avec lui à mon propos. Il se pourrait alors que je rentre plus tôt que prévu.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est arrivé en ville, j'irai le trouver à son auberge et m'entretiendrai avec lui. Mais dites-moi, j'ai comme l'impression que tout ça n'est pas très légal ?

- Je crois qu'en tant qu'avocat il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez.

Il se frotta le menton et sa main restée sur la table me montrait un état d'anxiété important. Ses doigts tremblaient et ils pianotaient sur le bois de la table comme ils l'auraient fait sur un piano.

- Maître Peters, ne craignez rien, essayais-je de le rassurer, tout ceci est terminé à présent, c'est du passé.

- Oh euh… très bien. Je…bon… enfin… je…

- Maître ?

- Oui. Je vais allez en ville et trouver ce juge. Je vous reviendrais demain vous informer de mon entrevu.

Il se leva sans annonce, me tendit la main que je serrai et sortit de la pièce. Je restai surpris par son attitude. Il ne m'avait même pas demandé si j'étais coupable ou innocent. En même temps l'un ou l'autre il était en charge de me défendre, alors ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Cullen il est temps de retourner dans ta jolie petite cellule.

Bewley m'attrapa par l'épaule et me poussa vers la porte.

- Me touche pas ! Fulminais-je tout en dégageant mon épaule de sa main. Je sais encore marcher seul.

**Le lendemain (mardi)**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et j'imaginais que l'après-midi était bien avancé. Je n'avais toujours pas reçu la visite de Maître Peters et je commençais à me languir. J'espérais vraiment qu'il saurait convaincre le juge de venir me rendre visite. Je m'étais souvenu de notre rencontre et pourquoi son nom m'avait interpellé. Il m'avait commandé une fille, il y avait de cela quelques années. Il souhaitait une française, une fille raffinée qu'il entretiendrait ici à Wilmington. Il m'avait approché par l'intermédiaire du shérif. Et nous avions fait affaires. Très rentable d'ailleurs. Il était effrayé du fait qu'un juge monnaye avec un trafiquant d'esclave et d'avoir payé le prix fort pour son silence. Et même si aujourd'hui tout ça était terminé, grâce notamment à Bella et à l'amour que je lui portais, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'étendre sur mes lèvres.

Tandis que le passé prenait possession de mes pensées, j'entendis comme de l'agitation dans la salle principale. J'avais l'impression que des personnes courraient dans tous les sens. Les voix semblaient crier. Puis tout à coup plus rien. Plus signe d'aucune présence.

Je restais donc allongé sur mon lit de fortune. Je m'imaginais dans celui de Bella. Son corps chaud contre le mien. Son odeur fruitée et féminine mettant tous mes sens en émoi. Sa peau douce frottant contre la mienne entrainant une réaction instantanée de ma virilité. Elle se tournait vers moi et j'embrassai ses lèvres délicates tendrement. Elle enroulait alors ses bras autour de mon cou, amplifiant mon étreinte sur sa bouche et m'offrait son accès. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir vivre ce rêve éveillé de suite. Mais je savais devoir patienter encore deux jours.

Deux jours pendant lesquels j'allais devoir réfléchir à qui pouvait m'en vouloir de la sorte. Certes j'avais dit à Emmett qu'Alec était celui de qui je me méfiais le plus, mais quelque chose clochait. Il manquait un élément. Comment aurait-il pu savoir pour Ness ? Je le savais jaloux de notre famille, de notre réussite, alors que lui avait perdu son père, jeune. Il avait toujours envié nos liens. Il venait parfois à Escada plus jeune et il était toujours étrange. Mais imaginer qu'il ait pu assassiner une femme voire peut être deux me semblait un peu exagéré. Il avait toujours voulu ce que je possédais mais il n'était pas assez intelligent pour imaginer une vengeance de la sorte. Rien qu'à voir la façon dont il s'en était pris à Bella le prouvait. Qui aurait pu essayer d'abuser une femme lors d'une soirée où plus d'une centaine d'invités étaient conviés, de surcroit à un endroit où tout le monde aurait pu le voir ? Non il n'était définitivement pas assez sagace. Mais qui ? Qui pouvait m'en vouloir à ce point ? Peut être qu'Em avait raison et que tout ça était un trop plein d'imagination à devoir rester ici sans occupation. Mais quelque chose me disait que non. Les coïncidences étaient bien trop flagrantes. Et Liz ? J'avais été un monstre par sa faute. Parce que j'avais cru à son abandon, à tout ce qu'elle avait marqué dans sa lettre. Mais si tout avait été faux ?

Un frisson me traversa. Je n'avais même pas cherché à la retrouver. Et si elle avait été encore en vie, séquestrée par la personne qui m'en voulait. Alors j'étais responsable une fois de plus de ses malheurs. De sa mort, si elle s'avérait l'être.

- Monsieur Cullen ?

Je me levai d'un coup et me retrouvait face au Juge et à Maître Peters arborant un sourire et un adjoint du shérif en train d'ouvrir ma cellule.

- Vous êtes libre.

Soufflé, je restai totalement inanimé. Libre. Je savais recouvrer la liberté dans les deux jours à venir mais pas si tôt. L'avocat avait dû être vraiment convaincant pour qu'il me laisse affranchi sans l'intervention du shérif.

- Je…

- Allez sortez d'ici, je dois vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Bella ! Oh mon dieu ils allaient m'annoncer que Bella était morte. Je sentis mes jambes fléchir et un goût de bile emplit ma bouche. Ma respiration se fit difficile et profonde.

J'eu juste le temps de sentir la couchette derrière mes mollets que je m'effondrais.

- Bella ? Murmurais-je. Non Bella, je vous en prie pas Bella.

Une main frappa mon visage.

- Edward reprenez-vous ! Mademoiselle Swan va bien. C'est Alec. Nous avons retrouvé votre cousin mort ce matin.

Un rire retentit dans la cellule et je compris à leurs regards que j'étais l'auteur de ce rire malvenu.

Mais Bella n'avait rien. Elle était saine et sauve. C'était tout ce qui comptait. J'avais cru l'espace d'un instant ne plus jamais pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras, ne plus jamais pouvoir l'embrasser, ni lui faire l'amour.

- Edward est-ce que vous allez bien ? S'enquit le juge.

- Oui oui très bien.

Les trois hommes face à moi levèrent les sourcils.

- Je veux dire c'est triste pour Alec, me repris-je en ne pensant pas un traitre mot de ce que j'avançais. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Nous l'avons retrouvé dans son étude. Il a été poignardé à plusieurs reprises et tout comme Mademoiselle Carlson, défiguré. C'est pourquoi vous êtes libre. Il semblerait que l'auteur du crime contre votre cousin soit le même que celui contre Mademoiselle Carlson.

Autant dire que j'étais surpris. Tout s'était passé mieux que prévu. Certes pour ça Alec était mort, mais ça ne me touchait pas. Je n'éprouvais aucune peine. Pas la moindre étincelle de souffrance. Par contre si comme ils le disaient l'assassin de Ness était le même que celui d'Alec alors ça ne pouvait être ce dernier et toutes mes hypothèses le concernant étaient à revoir. Mais je restais quand même persuadé que deux meurtres de cette violence, deux meurtres aboutissant à défigurer des êtres humains ne pouvaient être que le résultat d'une haine extrême. Et je ne comprenais pas qui et pourquoi cette haine était dirigée contre moi.

- Edward ?

- Oui, je… je suis juste surpris. Je ne pensais pas être disculpé de la sorte.

- Et bien étant donné qu'il semblerait que les meurtres aient le même auteur et que vous étiez emprisonné au moment de l'assassinat de votre cousin, vous êtes donc innocenté et libre de retourner chez vous.

Je me levais une nouvelle fois et pour la dernière fois de ma couchette. J'étais bien décider à saisir cette chance opportune. Depuis quatre jours je n'avais pas vu le soleil. Depuis quatre jours je n'avais pas respiré l'air frais de l'extérieur. Et le plus long de tous, depuis cinq jours je n'avais plus serré mon ange dans mes bras.

Mais ce qui me fit agir était de savoir que j'allais pouvoir protéger mon aimée moi-même. C'était la seule façon d'être sûr qu'elle ne risquait rien. Une fois dans mes bras, je ne la lâcherais plus jamais. Et son bonheur serait ma seule préoccupation.

Je me précipitais alors hors de ma cellule et courus jusqu'à la porte. Il me fallait dégotter un cheval rapide au plus vite. Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette ville. Et même en trouvant le plus vif des chevaux, il me faudrait encore compter une journée avant de rejoindre Escada et de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras.

- Monsieur Cullen, m'interpella la voix du juge.

Je me retournais.

- Suite à ma conversation avec votre avocat, et sachez qu'il a su être très convaincant, toutes les charges retenues contre vous ont été annulées. De surcroit les « soi-disant » preuves vont être détruites. Cette missive présumée laissée par vos soins ne peut être considérée comme une marque de véracité étant donné que personne ne peut attester qu'elle ait bien été rédigée par vos soins et en ce qui concerne les témoignages, que valent-ils face à mon jugement ?

Je m'avançai vers lui et lui tendis la main.

- Merci Monsieur le Juge.

- Merci à vous Monsieur Cullen. Et veuillez nous excuser pour les désagréments causés.

Il lâcha sa poigne sur ma main et se dirigea vers Bewley, l'entrainant plus en arrière. Maître Peters me rejoint.

- Je crois qu'il est tant de rentrer Edward. Votre famille vous attend.

- Il nous faut trouver des chevaux.

- J'ai une voiture si vous voulez.

- C'est très gentil, mais je ne peux supporter d'être loin de ma fiancée encore deux jours de plus. A cheval j'irai plus vite. En partant maintenant et cavalant toute le nuit, je pourrais y être demain matin. Je dois la protéger. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité.

- Alors je viens avec vous. Votre père n'aimerait pas vous voir arriver seul. Et puis maintenant que nous savons qu'un tueur rode, il serait irréfléchi de vous laisser voyager seul.

**POV Bella**

Nous étions mardi et cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'Edward était parti. Cinq jours que je me sentais seule et malheureuse, vide. J'avais beau passé le plus clair de mon temps à m'occuper de Rosalie et d'Anthony, j'avais l'impression qu'il s'était figé.

Alice et Esmée essayaient de me divertir. Nous allions nous promener tous les jours autour du lac et sur l'exploitation où ma future belle-sœur aimait à se rendre pour retrouver son mari. Mais rien n'y faisait, le manque était trop profond.

Jacob était parti depuis le samedi matin et je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Il avait dit à Carlisle qu'il devait régler des affaires personnelles sur place.

Nous n'avions pas non plus d'information concernant l'avocat et Emmett. Je commençais à avoir peur. Peur qu'ils ne réussissent pas à le sortir de là-bas. Peur qu'ils n'arrivent pas à prouver son innocence. Peur qu'ils reviennent en nous annonçant une terrible nouvelle.

Et j'étais là, aujourd'hui, assise dans une chaise à bascule devant l'une des fenêtre de l'immense demeure à bercer Anthony dans mes bras tout en regardant les eaux du lacs briller sous le soleil de ce mois de décembre.

Je pensais à ce petit être dans mes bras qui avait la chance de pouvoir vivre sa vie simplement. Il n'avait besoin que du sein de sa mère et de l'amour que nous lui portions tous pour être heureux.

Je le regardai. Il était beau. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Ses cheveux noirs dénotaient avec la blancheur de sa peau, stigmate de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient le reflet de ceux de sa grand-mère et donc de son oncle. Ils étaient aussi verts que ceux d'Edward. Mon cœur se serra. Si j'avais le bonheur un jour de donner un fils à Edward, je voudrais qu'il soit son portrait craché. Je voudrais qu'il lui ressemble en tout.

Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, je vis un cavalier arrivé au loin dans l'allée principale. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je me levais d'un coup pensant voir arrivée Jacob avec des nouvelles de mon amour. Je courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, appelant Esmée et Alice que je savais dans la maison. Anthony se mit à pleurer dans mes bras, mais je continuais d'appeler.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Me demanda Esmée une fois dans le hall avec moi.

- C'est Jacob, il est de retour.

- Oh mon dieu et Carlisle qui n'est pas là.

- Je vais aller faire chercher Jasper, intervint Alice, tout en courant vers les cuisines pour certainement demander à un domestique d'aller le chercher.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors toutes les deux vers la porte. Elle me recouvrit ainsi qu'Anthony d'un châle puis nous sortîmes de la demeure.

Le cavalier était presque arrivé devant la maison et mon cœur piaffait d'impatience d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward. Mais quand il fut à notre hauteur, quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de voir Emmett et non pas Jacob.

- Emmett ? Interrogea Esmée. Mais…que…que fais-tu ici ? Et Edward ? Emmett ?

- Calmez-vous mère, dit-il en s'approchant de nous. Edward va bien tout va bien. Oh mon garçon comme tu as grandi, s'adressa-t-il à son fils en me le prenant des bras et en l'embrassant sur le crâne.

Anthony se clama immédiatement. Un grand sourire embellit le visage d'Emmett.

- Rentrons, je ne voudrais pas qu'il attrape froid. Où est Rose ?

- A l'intérieur elle se repose, lui répondis-je. Emmett où est Edward, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Dis-moi je t'en prie.

- Bella tout va bien.

- Alors pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas avec lui ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Alors que nous prenions place dans un des salons, Esmée enjoignit à l'une des servantes d'avertir Rosalie du retour de son mari.

- Emmett s'il te plait dis-moi le suppliais-je à genoux.

- Bella relève-toi s'il te plait. Il n'aimerait pas te voir ainsi.

Je me relavais à contre cœur, les larmes dévalaient mes joues.

- Comme je l'ai dit il va bien. Maître Peters est resté près de lui et normalement il devrait être libre jeudi.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu rentré ? S'enquit Esmée.

- Je suis revenu parce qu'Edward me l'a demandé. Il a réfléchi à toute cette histoire et… je dois voir Carlisle.

- Emmett !

Une tornade blonde se jeta à son cou. Rose l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. J'étais heureuse pour elle, pour eux, mais quelque part je les enviais. J'aurais voulu moi aussi embrasser Edward de la sorte. Anthony poussa un petit cri et ses parents se séparèrent et se mirent à rire. Alice qui venait elle aussi de rentrer dans la pièce se figea face à Emmett.

- Em ? Mais où est Jacob ?

- Pourquoi « où est Jacob » ? Questionna Emmett. Il n'est pas à Escada ?

- Il est parti régler quelques affaires à Wilmington et devait passer voir Edwrad, tu ne l'as pas vu, l'interrogeais-je.

- Non, j'ai juste vu Edward et je suis revenu dès que je l'ai quitté. Où est Carlisle, je dois lui parler au plus vite et la présence de Jasper est nécessaire à mon avis.

- Il est parti chez des patients mais il devrait être de retour ce soir.

- Bien, je voudrais profiter de ma Rose et de mon fils, maman pourriez-vous nous faire chercher dès qu'ils seront tous deux disponibles ?

- Bien sûr mon fils. Allez-y.

Emmett qui tenait toujours son fils contre lui, passa sa main autour de la taille de sa femme et posa un baiser sur son front avant de la pousser vers la sortie.

Ne restait plus qu'Alice, Esmée et moi.

Les larmes continuaient d'affluer sur mon visage. J'avais cru avoir plus d'information sur Edward, j'avais cru qu'il aurait donné une missive pour moi mais rien. Mon cœur déjà bien brisé se cassa encore plus. Et la réaction d'Emmett était étrange, pourquoi vouloir parler à Carlisle en privé, avec seule la présence de Jasper ? Pourquoi ne rien vouloir me dire ? Je suis sûre que Jacob ne m'aurait pas épargnée. Je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait tout dis, quitte à me blesser. Mais au moins j'aurais su.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules et je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux. A la fragrance dégagée, je sus que j'étais dans les bras d'Alice. Nous nous étions rapprochées depuis cette épreuve.

- Shhhh ça va aller Bella. Esmée va faire prévenir Papa pour qu'il rentre dès qu'il peut et nous en sauront un peu plus.

- Il me manque tellement Alice, si tu savais comme c'est dur.

- Je sais ma belle, je sais.

La lune brillait dans le ciel et j'étais au chaud sous mes couvertures. Je n'avais rien appris de plus sur Edward. Quand Carlisle était rentré, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec Jasper et Emmett et ils n'en étaient ressortis que bien plus tard. Juste avant le dîner. Dîner qui s'était déroulé comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il manquait Edward, mais j'avais l'impression d'être la seule à m'en rendre compte et à sentir le vide qui avait pris sa place. Tous parlaient, rigolaient, s'amusaient. Anthony était le sujet principal de discussion. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. J'étais trop malheureuse pour faire semblant d'aimer ce dîner familial. Je n'arrivais même pas à les écouter. J'en étais à regretter la présence de Jacob. Parce que même si par moment il était étrange, au moins il m'avait écouté. Alors qu'en leur compagnie j'avais l'impression d'être un spectre.

A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un des salons pour continuer à converser, je pris congé.

- Bella il va bien. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'en fasses pour lui, qu'il va bientôt rentrer.

Emmett s'était approché de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front, leva ma tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher en ce monde qu'il va bien, aies confiance en moi.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qu'il se passe alors ?

- Parce que ça n'a pas le moindre intérêt. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, Bella, il t'aime et tu lui manques énormément, autant qu'il te manque.

Un sourire furtif fila sur mes lèvres. Ses mots réchauffèrent mon cœur.

- Je vais aller me coucher.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, reste près de Rose, je devrais m'en sortir toute seule, ironisais-je.

- Je préfère te raccompagner.

- Comme tu veux.

Je saluais tout le monde et Emmett sur mes pas, je sortis de la demeure pour me rendre dans celle où j'avais ma chambre.

Emmett m'avait laissée sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre, embrassant mon front une nouvelle fois et me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Au chaud sous mes couvertures, je regardais la lune briller, entourer de milliers d'étoiles tout aussi lumineuses. Je sentais mes paupières s'alourdir, mais je luttais pour ne pas les laisser gagner. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que ne viennent me hanter des cauchemars plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Et sombrer dans le sommeil était toujours, depuis le départ d'Edward, une vraie épreuve. Malheureusement Morphée gagnait à chaque fois. Et encore cette fois-ci.

Une main caressait mon visage. Une voix douce me murmurait des mots d'amour. Cette fois-ci je ne faisais pas un cauchemar. Edward était là, contre moi, me chuchotant qu'il m'aimait, que je lui avais manqué. Ses lèvres suivaient ses doigts et caressaient mon visage. Il embrassait mon front, descendait sur mon nez, pour rejoindre mes lèvres. Ses mains encerclaient à présent mon visage, m'empêchant de bouger. Sa bouche se faisait plus torride sur la mienne. Sa langue léchait mes lèvres, quémandant leur ouverture. Un gémissement retentit et c'est à ce moment là que j'ouvris les yeux. J'allais pousser un cri de terreur quand l'ombre qui planait au dessus de moi m'en empêcha en plaquant sa main contre ma bouche.

- Shhhh ma Bella ce n'est que moi.

* * *

Bon comme vous vous en doutez la fin est proche, peut être encore 3 ou 4 chapitres, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ça ne saurait tarder, en même temps ça fait plus d'un an que je suis sur cette histoire.

**Sinon et bien comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis, vos théories et tout ce que vous voudrez bien me dire.**

A bientôt pour la suite

Tendrement,

So.


	20. Chapter 20 : Passage à l'acte

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Pas de grands blabla aujourd'hui, vous avez été merveilleuses, 98 reviews pour le chapitre 19 un record, je vous en remercierai jamais assez.  
**

**Merci aux anonymes : katouchka, Marie, popo, sherlock, Lyllou, lovecullenn, del, twlight-poison, Sachou, Cindy66, Keshya, somerepertoire-twilight-some.**

**Merci ****aux Tpa,**** aux filles ****de VRR et aux filles de DAOLF.**

**Chapitre dédié à ma Dri sans qui toute cette aventure avec vous n'aurez jamais vu le jour et parce que ça fait presque 10 chapitres qu'elle attend le retour du Capitaine, vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 20**

**Passage à l'acte**

**xXx**

_Une main caressait mon visage. Une voix douce me murmurait des mots d'amour. Cette fois-ci je ne faisais pas un cauchemar. Edward était là, contre moi, me chuchotant qu'il m'aimait, que je lui avais manqué. Ses lèvres suivaient ses doigts et caressaient mon visage. Il embrassait mon front, descendait sur mon nez, pour rejoindre mes lèvres. Ses mains encerclaient à présent mon visage, m'empêchant de bouger. Sa bouche se faisait plus torride sur la mienne. Sa langue léchait mes lèvres, quémandant leur ouverture. Un gémissement retentit et c'est à ce moment là que j'ouvris les yeux. J'allais pousser un cri de terreur quand l'ombre qui planait au dessus de moi m'en empêcha en plaquant sa main contre ma bouche._

_- Shhhh ma Bella ce n'est que moi._

**xXx**

Dans la douce clarté du soleil commençant à poindre, les yeux verts de l'homme que j'aimais brillaient d'un désir qui m'irradiait.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir rév…

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et ma bouche allait s'écraser contre la sienne. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait pour être là, pour être près de moi, mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui m'importait, était qu'il soit là.

Nos lèvres s'unirent en un baiser violent, un baiser qui voulait rattraper tous ceux que nous n'avions pu échanger ces derniers jours, un baiser qui traduisait notre amour. Totalement enivrée par la puissance de ses lèvres, je quémandai du bout de la langue l'accès à la sienne. Accès qu'il me refusa en s'écartant de moi, haletant.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué amour, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille, alors que ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps par delà les couvertures.

Des larmes de bonheur s'enfuirent de mes yeux, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit là, tellement entière.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange, je suis là, je ne partirai plus jamais, me rassura-t-il, alors qu'il embrassait délicatement la jointure de mes lèvres.

- Je t'aime Edward, j'ai eu tellement peur.

Mes mains caressaient son cuir chevelu, mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux, leur texture douce et soyeuse m'avait tellement manquée.

Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui ouvrit ma bouche du bout de sa langue pour venir m'envahir. Nos langues se caressèrent tendrement. Nous n'étions pas pressés, nous voulions juste profiter l'un de l'autre. Des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge, gémissements qui résonnaient dans tout mon corps. J'avais envie qu'il me touche, envie qu'il embrasse mon corps, envie qu'il fasse courir ses mains et sa langue sur toute ma peau pour atténuer ce feu qui me possédait.

Je ne désirais qu'une chose, lui appartenir entièrement.

**POV Edward**

Nous avions cavalé toute la nuit, ne nous arrêtant que pour faire boire les chevaux. Je ne pouvais imaginer ne pas retrouver mon ange au petit matin. J'avais besoin d'elle, d'être près d'elle et de la sentir contre moi. J'avais besoin de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité.

Alors que l'aube se levait, je voyais poindre à l'horizon Escada. Mon cœur se réchauffa et je donnai un coup de talons vif dans les flancs de mon cheval pour qu'il accélère. Une fois devant la demeure, je stoppai, sautai et me mis à courir en direction de la chambre de mon aimée. La voix de Maître Peters me stoppa.

- Edward je crois que vous devriez aller vous laver avant, vous êtes sale à faire peur.

Je baissai le visage sur moi et me regardai. Effectivement j'étais plein de boue. Même un vagabond n'aurait pu être aussi crasseux.

- Oui en effet, je crois que vous avez raison.

J'avais plus que hâte de retrouver mon ange, de la serrer contre moi et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire peur. Je changeais donc de direction et me dirigeais vers mes quartiers. Tout en courant je commençai à me dévêtir. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Même pas celui de faire chauffer de l'eau. J'étais bien trop pressé. Elle m'avait manqué au possible et je devais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité. Même si je n'avais quasiment aucun doute qu'elle ne le soit pas à Escada. Mais au fond de moi, le seul endroit où je la savais parfaitement en sureté était dans mes bras.

Après un bain à l'eau froide vite expédié, je revêtis des vêtements propres et courus vers mon aimée.

J'espérais ne pas rencontrer mes parents dans les couloirs. Je n'avais aucunement envie de faire la conversation. Malheureusement ce fut sans compter sur ma chance. Alors que j'allais franchir la porte d'entrée de la demeure principale, la voix de ma mère résonna entre les murs.

- Edward ? Mon chéri mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Maman, la saluai-je, que faites-vous debout à une heure si reculée ?

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa comme quand j'étais petit garçon. Ses doigts allèrent se nicher dans mes cheveux et elle caressa mon crâne.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais ce n'est plus grave maintenant. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois rentré. Je me suis fait tellement de soucis pour toi. Mais viens prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi tu me raco….

- Mère sans vouloir vous manquer de respect je souhaiterais juste…

- Mais bien-sûr ! Bella ! Où ai-je la tête ? Va la rejoindre, elle sera tellement heureuse, nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard.

- Merci maman.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle me sourit gracieusement. J'avais vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Elle avait été très aimante avec nous plus jeune et j'eus un pincement au cœur de lui avoir fait subir tout ça. Mes départs en mer, mes mensonges, ma violence et aujourd'hui mon emprisonnement pour un soi-disant meurtre que je n'avais pas commis. Tout comme pour Bella, je me promis de la rendre heureuse et de ne voir plus que son visage rayonner de bonheur.

- Ah la jeunesse, s'amusa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison.

Oui j'avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir mes parents. Nous n'étions pas encore mariés avec Bella et pourtant ils se fichaient des convenances. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction de mon père face à la naissance prétendument prématurée de son petit-fils. Pour eux le principal était que l'amour soit là, sincère et réciproque. Le reste n'était que secondaire. Même s'ils avaient insisté pour le mariage, je savais que tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était mon bonheur, notre bonheur. Et je savais aussi pertinemment qu'ils avaient connaissance de mes visites nocturnes à Bella.

Je traversai la cour au pas de course, le cœur explosant dans ma poitrine de pouvoir enfin retrouver mon ange.

Ne souhaitant tout de même pas réveiller mon frère, sa femme et leur enfant, je grimpai les marches intérieures silencieusement mais deux par deux. Devant la porte de sa chambre, je pris une grande inspiration et entrai.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me figeai. Elle dormait profondément, elle était magnifique. J'entendais son souffle régulier, douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je m'avançai délicatement vers elle et m'assis à ses côtés. Je l'admirai silencieusement un instant mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la toucher. Je m'approchai doucement et embrassai ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi douces que dans mes souvenirs.

- Je t'aime mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je suis à toi pour la vie, à jamais. Tous ces jours loin de toi n'ont été que souffrance. Jamais je n'ai ressenti pour personne ce que tu as déclenché en moi. Mon dieu comme je t'aime.

Je dégageai une mèche de cheveux qui m'empêchait de l'admirer. Je posai de nouveau mes lèvres contre elle, sur sa joue puis je descendis le long de sa mâchoire et allai embrasser son cou. Mais le seul endroit où je voulais me trouver était sur ses lèvres. Pleines, roses et tellement soyeuses, elles étaient un ravissement pour mon être tout entier. Je caressai alors ce satiné totalement offert du bout de ma langue. Je fus dans un tel état de plaisir et de désir que je ne pus retenir un râle de ravissement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ce que j'y vis me brisa le cœur. La peur, l'effroi, voilà ce qui avait traversé son regard. Je sentis qu'elle allait crier et pour éviter de réveiller la maisonnée, je dus porter ma main sur sa bouche, main que j'ôtai dès qu'elle apprécia ma présence.

- Shhhh ma Bella ce n'est que moi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir rév…

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser passionnel, un baiser violent de sentiments, un baiser qui rattrapait tous ceux manqués. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, de son corps, de son odeur, de son goût. Je voulais me retrouver au plus profond de son âme et de son être. Je voulais lui montrer que plus jamais, non plus jamais je ne serais loin d'elle. J'avais trop souffert de son absence, de son manque. Et lorsqu'elle réclama l'entrée de ma bouche, je dus me faire violence pour la lui refuser. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête à ce que je lui fasse l'amour. Et son bonheur et son plaisir passaient avant les miens.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué amour, susurrai-je contre son oreille, laissant mes lèvres caresser sa peau frissonnante.

Mes mains se promenaient sur son corps protégé par les couvertures, mais je la sentis se cambrer pour venir chercher leurs caresses. Un reniflement me fit abandonner la douce texture de sa peau et je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mon cœur se serra. Je portai alors mes lèvres contre elles et les aspirai.

- Ne pleure pas mon ange, je suis là, je ne partirai plus jamais, murmurais-je contre la jointure de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Edward, j'ai eu tellement peur, sanglota-t-elle.

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et me rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Elle me possédait complètement, aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement. Je ne pouvais plus lutter. Contre moi, mes barrières ou mes sentiments, tout était bien trop immense quand ça la concernait. Insurmontable. Elle faisait de moi un homme bien trop vulnérable, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Alors quand mes lèvres se retrouvèrent connectées avec les siennes, cette fois-ci ce fut moi qui en demandais l'accès. C'est dans un râle de pure volupté que nos langues se retrouvèrent, se caressèrent et se léchèrent amoureusement. Elle repoussa les couvertures et cambra son petit corps sur le mien. Un frisson me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Elle se frottait contre moi et ne pouvait ignorer mon désir pour elle.

J'aurais pu la prendre là, comme ça, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, pas après une séparation aussi difficile, pas encore ensommeillée. Je voulais qu'elle ait pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle faisait. Alors, encore une fois contre ma volonté, je m'écartai d'elle, me levai du lit et m'adossai à la fenêtre face à elle.

Les traits de son visage se firent tristes, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de notre baiser passionné tremblèrent.

- Tu… tu ne veux plus de moi ? Explosa-t-elle en sanglots.

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et lui montrer combien elle se trompait, mais je savais aussi mes barrières fragiles.

- Bien-sûr que non, amour, je te veux plus que tout au monde.

Elle se leva et la vision qu'elle m'offrit fut des plus sensuelles et excitantes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Vêtue d'un simple chemise de nuit blanche et transparente en voile, son corps était totalement nu en dessous. Les premiers rayons de soleil qui filtraient par la fenêtre l'entouraient d'un halo divin.

Les larmes, brillantes dans la lumière, coulaient le long de ses joues, dans son cou pour venir se noyer dans son décolleté.

Elle s'avança vers moi, lentement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Mon souffle s'accéléra et je sentis la sueur de mon désir se dissiper au travers de tous les pores de ma peau.

Une fois à ma hauteur, elle dirigea ses mains vers mon torse et commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Sans un mot, elle en écarta les pans et la fit glisser le long de mes épaules. J'étais incapable de bouger. Je ne la quittais pas du regard. Ses gestes étaient sûrs, sa respiration régulière et dans le chocolat de ses yeux, ne transparaissaient qu'assurance et confiance. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle. A la fois la même Bella qu'avant mon emprisonnement, et à la fois une Bella différente, plus femme, plus belle, si cela était encore possible.

Elle posa alors ses lèvres contre ma peau et fit glisser sa langue dans une caresse des plus érotiques le long de la ligne médiane de mes abdominaux. Si un frisson m'avait parcouru quelques instants plus tôt, il s'agissait, à l'instant présent, d'un tremblement de Terre. J'étais entièrement parcouru de spasmes. Tout en dessinant, sur mon derme, des lignes imaginaires, elle me fixait dans les yeux. Voir sa langue rose et humide jouer sur mon torse et ses lèvres embrasser mes tétons réussit presque à mettre un terme à mes résolutions, mais lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les boutons de mon pantalon et de ce fait frôlèrent mon sexe dur et douloureux, je la stoppai.

- Bella… arrête… que fais-tu… ?

- Je te fais l'amour Edward, minauda-t-elle.

- Po… pourquoi, fis-je d'une voix rauque qui me surprit.

- Parce que tu ne veux pas me le faire, répondit-elle alors que sa langue caressait mon nombril et que ses mains descendaient mon pantalon qu'elle avait réussi à déboutonner. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, savourant le bien-être qu'elle provoquait en moi.

- Oooooh Bella… mon ange…, soufflai-je difficilement.

Je l'attrapai sous les aisselles et la relevai. Je posai mes mais sur ses joues et la fis lever son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, ses lèvres à demi ouvertes et humides laissaient s'échapper un souffle qui me fit frémir de bonheur.

- Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu souhaites amour ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Le seul signe qui pouvait me montrer qu'elle en avait réellement envie était la lumière étincelante de ses yeux et le désir qui en ressortait.

- Dis-le-moi.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

- A voix haute !

Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes et les décolla de son visage. Elle les porta à sa bouche, les baisa et les plaça sur son cœur.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward !

Je la plaquai contre moi et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. J'allais prendre mon temps, j'allais la vénérer, la respecter, l'adorer, l'aimer, mais à cet instant précis, je voulais juste la posséder.

Passant mes mains sous ses fesses, je la soulevai et elle s'enroula autour de ma taille. Sans lâcher sa bouche, je nous amenai sur le lit. Je la couchai délicatement et me séparai de ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou et la naissance de sa poitrine. Je défis le nœud de satin qui retenait le voile sur son corps et la déshabillai. Nue et totalement offerte sur le lit, elle me fixa tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu es tellement belle, haletai-je contre son sein, dont la pointe se tendit au contact de mon souffle.

Je passai ma langue sur son mamelon érigé et un miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge. Son bassin se colla au mien, elle attrapa mon visage et se jeta sur mes lèvres avec ardeur. Sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne passionnément, ses mains s'accrochaient dans mes cheveux, ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de ma taille. Je la laissai mener la danse de nos langues et m'empressai d'aller la caresser. Je commençai par ses hanches douces et rondes, puis je remontai le long de sa taille, m'arrêtant sur son ventre plat et caressant son nombril. Je dirigeai ensuite mes mains sur le galbe de sa poitrine pour finir par me saisir de ses bras et les passer au dessus de sa tête.

Elle geint, petit cri qui se faufila entre mes jambes et fit se durcir encore plus, si possible, mon sexe.

- Shhhh laisse-toi faire, susurrai-je contre sa mâchoire.

J'embrassai sa peau, son goût était sublime, son parfum voluptueux. Je me retenais très difficilement pour ne pas m'enfoncer en elle et l'aimer à en crever, mais je voulais que notre première fois - parce que oui c'était pour moi notre première fois - je voulais que tout soit parfait, elle le méritait tellement.

Je passai ma langue sur sa carotide, ses seins tendus se frottaient sur ma poitrine, son bassin allait de l'avant, recherchant une friction contre le mien, que je m'empressai d'abaisser pour nous soulager. Elle ondulait tel un serpent contre moi, les gémissements qu'elle m'offrait se mélangeaient à des sifflements.

Ma bouche câlina la courbure de son sein, sans jamais se poser sur sa pointe rose et dure. Je déposai des milliers de baiser, faisant traîner ma langue sur sa peau recouverte de chair de poule. Je fis de même avec l'autre.

- Edward je t'en supplie…, m'implora-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange.

Je plaçai alors mes lèvres autour de son téton et le caressai du bout de ma langue.

- Edwaaaaaaaard, soupira-t-elle.

Je continuai ma douce torture, tétant, aspirant, léchant sa pointe qui durcissait de plus en plus. Je m'écartai un instant, allant embrasser le grain de sa peau si tendre à mi-chemin entre ses deux seins et recommençai. Je lâchai ses bras et posai mes mains sur ses cuisses. Les siennes vinrent directement caresser mon crâne.

Délicatement, j'entrepris d'approcher son intimité. Je frôlai son sexe humide et chaud et observai l'expression de son visage. Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Elle était sublime. Le soleil se reflétait maintenant dans ses cheveux étalés autour de son visage et sa peau n'en paraissait que plus pâle, sauf ses joues et ses lèvres qui étaient passées de rose à carmin. Je continuai ma caresse sur sa féminité, l'accentuant. Sa poitrine se souleva et un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Je remontai vers ses lèvres. J'effleurai sa bouche de la mienne.

- Je t'aime, exhalai-je.

Ma caresse sur sa féminité se fit plus entreprenante. Je passai un doigt sur sa fente. Elle se cambra contre moi et sa langue força ma bouche. Son corps répondait au mien de la meilleure des façons. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle me voulait autant que je la voulais. Sa bouche s'excita sur la mienne et nos langues se mirent à explorer l'autre. Mes doigts enhardis par autant de volupté se glissèrent sans mal dans son antre et le cri de plaisir qu'elle expira se perdit au fond de ma gorge. Elle ne pouvait être plus collée à moi. Nos peaux nues se confondaient, se caressaient selon nos mouvements et se reconnaissaient. Toutes les sensations étaient multipliées. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de bonheur à donner du plaisir à une femme. Mais Bella n'était pas « une » femme. Bella était ma femme. Mon cœur explosa.

Encouragé par l'apparence de son visage, je commençais à faire des va-et-vient en elle. Elle était chaude et tellement humide, que me doigts glissaient allègrement. Son souffle s'accéléra et je repris la délicate torture de ses seins. Je la sentis approcher de l'orgasme, alors que je mordillai ses tétons et que mes mouvements en elle se faisaient plus rapides. Ses yeux clos s'ouvrirent un instant et se fixèrent sur les miens. Ce que je pus y lire me fit fondre de bonheur. Il n'y avait que de l'amour. De l'amour et du plaisir.

- Bella je t'aime, répétai-je encore et encore, laisse-toi aller pour moi amour.

Elle expira un gémissement qui se dirigea directement vers ma virilité.

Son sexe se resserra sur mes doigts et tout son corps se cambra en arrière quand l'orgasme la ravagea. Jamais ô grand jamais je n'avais vu pareille beauté. Cette image resterait gravée à jamais dans ma tête.

Reprenant mes esprits, je continuais de caresser son corps, j'attendais qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour enfin pouvoir ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Contre toute attente une fois sa respiration régulière, elle me repoussa sur le dos et me surplomba.

**POV Bella **

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer à ce point là. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un tel plaisir, qu'un tel bonheur puisse exister. Grâce à son amour, à lui, à Edward, je venais d'apercevoir un monde de sensations et de perceptions qui m'avait fait toucher les étoiles. Étonnamment, une seule envie me parcourait après ce fabuleux moment : lui rendre la pareille. Le rendre heureux. Le voir dans le plaisir absolu. Presque égoïstement, tout ce dont je rêvais à cet instant, c'était de le voir jouir grâce à moi et pour moi. Regarder ses yeux se remplir d'amour et de félicité.

Guidée par mon amour, par mon instinct mais aussi par mon besoin de l'aimer de façon sensuelle, je le plaquai à son tour contre le matelas et m'assis sur ses cuisses. Ma féminité vint se coller à sa peau et je ne pus retenir un gémissement. La sensation était divine. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillèrent et je vis sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Alors que sa voix allait emplir la pièce, j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je voulais juste qu'il profite, qu'il voit tout l'amour que je lui portais et tout le désir qui faisait bouillir mon sang.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur la façon de lui plaire, alors je m'abandonnai entièrement à ma soif de lui. Ma bouche quitta la sienne et j'embrassai sa mâchoire carrée. Sa barbe drue, qui râpa mes lèvres, mais la sensation était sublime. Penchée sur lui, ma poitrine se frottait contre son torse et je pouvais sentir mes seins durcir au contact de sa peau. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mon dos et il me caressa délicieusement.

Je continuai d'embrasser sa peau, ses muscles se contractaient sous ma langue et j'étais heureuse de ses réactions. Son souffle s'était accéléré et par moment sa prise sur mon dos ou mes fesses se faisait plus ferme. Alors que je titillais l'un de ses tétons, sa voix rauque et chaude résonna.

- Bellaaaa…

Son sexe se colla au mien. Et malgré la présence de son sous-vêtement, un frisson me parcourut. C'était la première fois depuis… Cependant tout avait changé. Je l'aimais et je savais qu'il m'aimait. Il s'aperçut de ma crainte et je me sentis gênée. Pourtant, j'avais tellement envie de lui. Ma tête et mon corps était en accord pour une fois. Je le voulais en moi, c'était évident, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

- Bella mon ange, si tu n'es pas sûre nous pouvons encore arrêter.

Il avait soulevé mon visage et je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il me disait la vérité. Je savais qu'il ne me forcerait pas. Je savais qu'il arrêterait si je disais « stop ». Seulement je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête. Je voulais l'aimer.

- Non…je…j'ai envie de toi Edward. Je veux juste te découvrir.

- Alors découvre-moi Bella. Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Je sentis mes joues rougir et baissai mon regard.

Il prit ma main, la posa sur son torse et la fit glisser sur sa peau. Peau que je connaissais déjà par cœur.

Je levai mon visage ne comprenant pas son geste.

- Laisse-moi te montrer.

Sans vraiment savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, je retirai ma main de sous la sienne et sûre de moi je le fixai droit dans les yeux.

- Non… Je veux… juste que tu profites. J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Edward. J'ai envie de t'aimer. Il faut juste que tu me laisses le temps… s'il te plait.

Il attrapa mon visage entre ses deux mains.

- Je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Je t'aime Bella.

J'effleurai alors sa bouche. Comme un murmure, comme une douce brise d'un matin estival. Il me laissa faire. Ne me brusqua pas. Me laissa guider notre baiser. Ma langue franchit ses lèvres et vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne.

Mes mains descendirent le long de sa poitrine. Je m'imprégnai du dessin si parfait de ses muscles. Les siennes reprirent leurs caresses sur mon dos, mes fesses. Des frissons me parcouraient. Mais je savais qu'à présent, c'était des frissons de volupté. Mon ventre se contractait sous ses mains. Je ressentais comme un manque en moi, comme une envie d'être remplie. Un besoin profond de le sentir en mon antre, de le sentir me posséder, d'être sienne.

Mes doigts se rapprochèrent du ruban tenant son sous-vêtement. Sur ma cuisse, je sentis son désir pour moi. Il était tellement dur, tellement imposant. Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou. Je devais le faire. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous. Alors sans réfléchir, je poussai ses épaules et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Je défis le ruban et fis glisser son dessous sur ses jambes. Il souleva les hanches pour m'aider. Nous étions nus tous les deux à présent. Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. J'avais presque réussi.

Je regardai alors son sexe. Fier, dur et tendu vers moi. Mon ventre se contracta et le désir était bien là, en moi. Il coulait sur mes cuisses. Je ressentis comme une certaine excitation. Mes yeux remontèrent sur lui. Il était beau, magnifique. Il était à moi. La fierté s'empara de mon cœur. Il me regardait, amoureusement. Il était fascinant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre. Il gémit. Ses mais se posèrent sur mes seins. Il titilla mes pointes, joua avec, les pinça délicatement. Et je geins à mon tour. Son sexe tressauta contre mon pubis. Le mien se liquéfia. Je baissai mes yeux vers lui. Il était magnifique. J'eus envie de le caresser, de sentir sa douceur. Mais j'eus peur. Peur de mal faire. Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Si je lui faisais mal ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

- Pose-tes mains sur moi Bella. Touche-moi.

Sa voix éraillée par le désir me fit trembler. L'instant était tellement charnel, sensuel.

Comme portée par la volupté du moment, j'exauçai son vœu. Mon vœu. Je frôlai sa peau. C'était soyeux. Chaud et doux. Une sensation de plénitude s'empara de mon corps. Ma caresse se fit plus empressée, plus forte. Il gémit. Ses hanches vinrent à la rencontre de mes doigts. Ses mains s'incrustèrent dans mes fesses. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas.

Les lèvres à moitié ouvertes, je sentis qu'il se retenait de crier. Je me déplaçai alors légèrement, maintenant ma caresse sur son sexe, et vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. A peine eurent-elles frôlé sa bouche, que sa langue s'enroula autour de la mienne et qu'un gémissement se noya dans ma gorge.

Mes mains, à présent totalement enroulées autour de sa virilité, faisaient des va-et-vient de son gland humide à son pubis. Mon ventre hurlait. Mon sexe aussi. J'éprouvais la nécessité de le sentir en moi. Il devait à tout prix me remplir. C'était presque vital. L'avoir entre mes mains n'était plus suffisant. J'avais faim de le posséder en moi. Une faim imminente.

Saisie d'une virulence sexuelle, je le pris en moi.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Edward se cambra sous mon corps et ses mains serrèrent mes hanches. Un cri de bien être fuit hors de ma gorge. Je me sentais enfin complète, enfin entière. Je me penchai en arrière et profitai de le sentir à l'intérieur de moi. Il se releva. Son sexe bougea en moi et la sensation dépassa tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Il plaqua ses mains dans mes cheveux et malmena ma langue pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mon corps ondulait sur le sien. J'avais l'impression d'être une entité guidée par son seul plaisir. Mon sexe glissait sur le sien tellement facilement. Comme s'ils avaient été façonnés l'un pour l'autre.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance que de l'aimer et de le laisser m'aimer. Nos corps dansaient ensemble, se caressaient, se frôlaient, nos langues se mélangeaient et nos souffles ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Je me cambrai sous l'effet de ses caresses. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et la paume de ses mains ne se détachait pas de ma peau. Il n'était que douceur, que tendresse. Il me laissait aller à mon rythme. Je sentis le plaisir augmenter en moi, s'insinuant dans toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Plus je bougeais et plus il grandissait. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi merveilleux. Je me penchai sur lui et allai frôler ses lèvres des miennes. Mes seins se plaquèrent sur son torse, me faisant frissonner tandis que son sexe me remplit un peu plus et que son pubis frotta contre un point extrêmement sensible de mon propre sexe. Alors que je forçai sa bouche pour caresser sa langue, il fit un léger mouvement du bassin qui m'envoya dans un autre monde, un monde de volupté. L'orgasme me frappa tellement fort qu'il dut retenir mes hurlements de bien-être en les étouffant de sa bouche. Tout mon corps fut parcourut d'un plaisir tel, que je ne pus me retenir et m'affaissai sur lui.

**POV Edward**

J'aurais pu donner ma vie pour revoir ce que Bella venait de m'offrir. Elle était la femme la plus magnifique dans l'orgasme qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis d'un tel désir, son corps s'était cambré et raidi d'une telle façon que j'avais dû me faire plus que violence pour ne pas jouir en elle. Cet instant était à elle. Et je ne regrettais en rien le fait d'avoir attendu des jours et des semaines avant de pouvoir la faire mienne.

Elle s'était totalement offerte à moi et je ne pouvais être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Elle m'avait fait l'amour comme personne. Mon cœur était au bord de l'implosion tellement je l'aimais.

Elle remua contre moi et je décidai qu'il était maintenant de mon devoir de lui rendre la pareille et de lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais et la désirais.

Je la basculai et me retrouver sur elle. Prenant appui sur mes avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser, j'embrassai délicatement sa bouche.

- Amour ? murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

- Hum…

- Je t'aime, soufflai-je alors que je la pénétrais délicatement.

Elle se cambra contre moi et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, m'offrant tout ce dont je rêvais depuis la fameuse nuit où je l'avais retrouvée au clair de lune.

Je l'embrassai à nous en couper le souffle et la caressai à nous en faire brûler la peau. Mes mouvements de bassin étaient profonds mais lents et chaque fois que je la pénétrais un gémissement s'échappait de sa gorge. J'aurais voulu aller plus vite, j'aurais voulu lui faire vivre toute ma passion, mais nous avions encore le temps pour ça. Alors je lui fis l'amour amoureusement.

Ma bouche se promena sur son corps, caressant la douceur de sa peau. Ma langue joua avec ses seins, léchant leurs pointes tendues et durcies à l'extrême, mordillant et suçant tout ce qu'elle m'offrait. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, délicatement, tendrement. Par moment elles se rendaient sur mes fesses où ses ongles s'enfonçaient quand mon sexe la prenait un peu plus durement.

Je sentis mon plaisir grandir de plus en plus, mais encore une fois je ne voulais pas venir sans elle. Mieux, cette fois je voulais que la jouissance nous prenne ensemble. Je souhaitais que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Que notre plaisir soit mutuel.

Je passai alors ma main entre nos deux corps et allai frôler sa féminité. Ses ongles griffèrent mon dos, apportant avec eux un instant de joliesse qui ravit mon corps. Un frisson me parcourut et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir son prénom.

- Oh Bella…

Sa bouche vint se plaquer contre la mienne, sa langue franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et s'enroula autour de la mienne, tandis que ma main caressait son anatomie féminine. Son corps se colla au mien, ses seins s'écrasèrent contre mon torse, son ventre s'aplatit contre le mien emprisonnant ma main entre nos deux corps. Ses parois se serrèrent autour de mon sexe et je me libérai enfin en elle.

Nos baisers qui s'étaient faits passionnés, presque violents au moment de l'orgasme, devinrent tendres et doux.

Je m'écartai d'elle et me positionnai sur mon flanc pour l'admirer. Ma main gauche caressa son corps, traçant des arabesques sur son ventre. Sa respiration souleva ses seins et je me retins de les prendre en bouche. Elle tourna son visage vers moi et une larme s'échappa sur l'une de ses joues.

Je passai alors ma main sur son visage et essuyai la goutte d'eau. Mon cœur se serra.

- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Un sourire illumina sa frimousse et elle renifla.

- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre Edward.

Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je suis là c'est tout ce qui compte, murmurai-je contre sa bouche, jamais je ne te laisserais. Tu entends JAMAIS, je t'aime trop pour ça. J'en mourrais.

Elle approfondit notre baiser. De doux, il devint passionné. Mon corps se serra instinctivement contre le sien. Je n'avais pas assez d'elle et je savais ne jamais me languir de ses courbes, mais la fatigue du voyage me rattrapa et tandis que je quittai sa bouche pour son cou, je ne pus empêcher un bâillement de s'extraire de ma poitrine.

- Tu es fatigué, tu devrais rejoindre ta chambre pour dormir, soutint-elle, une larme de déception dans la voix.

- Je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs que dans tes bras mon ange, murmurai-je tout près de son oreille.

Elle me repoussa sur le dos et me surplomba de ses bras en tailleur sur ma cage thoracique alors qu'elle posait son menton sur ses mains et plongeait son regard dans le mien.

- Ta famille… ils vont…

- Ma famille est la tienne Bella et ma mère sait que je suis avec toi, elle en était d'ailleurs ravie, souris-je.

- Oui mais…

Je passai mon index sous son menton, en profitant pour frôler ses mains, et relevai son doux visage vers le mien.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Je veux dormir contre toi. Je te veux dans mes bras en m'endormant et en me réveillant. Je veux simplement être avec toi Isabella. Toujours…

Une larme pointa sous ses cils.

- Je t'aime.

Je me surélevai un peu et déposai mes lèvres contre sa bouche, tendrement, puis me rallongeai, heureux.

Elle resta dans sa position, sur moi, une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Nous étions nus l'un contre l'autre et j'étais au paradis. Elle était mon paradis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur ma peau, traçant la ligne de mes abdominaux et je sus qu'elle ne dormait pas. De mon côté, même extrêmement fatigué, le sommeil tardait à faire son apparition. Je décidai alors qu'il était peut être temps et approprié d'avoir une petite discussion. Et par lâcheté, nos positions me le confirmaient. Je n'aurais pas à affronter son regard. Je me sentais tellement honteux.

- Bella ?

- Hmmm.

Son souffle chaud sur mon torse était une divine caresse et je dus me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne pas succomber à la reprendre. Je portai mon attention sur les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur la peau nue de son dos.

- J'aimerais te poser une question. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses… je dois savoir, murmurai-je de façon presque inaudible.

Ce que je craignais se réalisa et elle se redressa pour me regarder. Je me sentis rougir. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je rougissais, de surcroît face à une femme. Mais c'était la preuve qu'elle m'avait transformé. Et quelque part j'en étais fier. Malheureusement pas au point de réussir à exposer ma honte à ses yeux amoureux.

Elle approcha sa main de mon visage et passa son doigt à la base de mon nez, où je savais qu'une marque de mon inquiétude avait dû se dessiner.

- Pourquoi es-tu si soucieux Edward ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander. Je ne te cache rien.

Sa sincérité me toucha. Je la fixai, pris une grande inspiration et me lançai le cœur frappant à bâtons rompus dans ma poitrine.

- Que faisais-tu en pleine nuit, seule, dans les rues de Londres ?

Elle se figea. Son regard devint inexpressif, sa caresse se stoppa et tout son corps se raidit contre le mien. Je m'en voulus immédiatement de lui rappeler notre passé tragique surtout après qu'elle se soit offerte à moi et je regrettai d'avoir osé aborder le sujet.

- Pardonne-moi mon ange, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te demander, je…

- Non Edward je vais te répondre, c'est juste que ça paraît tellement loin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve et de m'en être enfin réveillée.

Elle reposa sa joue contre mon torse et se tut quelques minutes. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle.

- Que tu me poses la question me rappelle que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la réalité.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle s'accélérer et les battements de son cœur contre moi. Une douleur traversa le mien. Par ma faute elle venait de revivre ces horreurs.

- Ne me réponds pas amour…, je n'aurais pas dû te poser la question, c'est du passé…

- Tu dois savoir que j'habitais à la ville, à Londres en fait mais après la mort de mon père, j'ai été recueillie par un oncle et une tante à la campagne. Plus jamais je n'étais retournée en ville.

- Ton père est mort ?

Rien. Je ne savais rien de son passé, de sa vie avant notre rencontre. Elle allait se marier avec moi, elle avait décidé de devenir ma femme alors que jamais je n'avais rien su d'elle, la honte déjà bien installée en moi s'intensifia.

- Oui, il a été tué, il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Maman aussi est morte, à ma naissance.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Je sentis ses larmes sur mon ventre et sa voix se brisait à chaque mot. Mais je devais savoir. Je voulais tout connaître d'elle. Et cette fois je serais là pour prendre sa peine.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas Edward, j'ai été heureuse tu sais… avant…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Papa a été tué, il était haut-commissaire à Londres.

Elle renifla et je savais qu'il était dur pour elle d'en parler, pourtant j'imaginais que le plus douloureux allait être la suite.

- Comme je te disais j'ai été recueillie par un oncle et une tante. Mais elle ne me voulait pas. Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle était ignoble… alors quand il est venu…

Ses pleurs s'amplifièrent et son corps fut parcouru de soubresaut. Ma main toujours dans ses cheveux, j'embrassai son crâne.

- Tu vas me haïr… tu vas croire que je suis frivole, mais ce n'était pas ça…

Elle s'écarta de moi et attrapa ses jambes qu'elle releva contre elle. Mon cœur se brisa. Je passai derrière elle pour la rassurer et lui montrer que rien ne pourrait jamais ternir son image à mon cœur.

- Mon ange calme-toi, je t'en prie.

J'embrassai son épaule.

- Rien ni personne et surtout pas toi, ni tes décisions ne me feront penser des choses telles que celles-là. Quand vas-tu comprendre que je t'aime ?

Je tournai son visage vers le mien et essuyai ses larmes de mon pouce. Le soleil brillait dans ses yeux humides, leur chocolat n'en était que plus appétissant.

- Je t'aime Bella. Et si je dois te le répéter des milliers de fois par jour alors je le ferais. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais faire en sorte que ça s'arrête.

- Je sais, renifla-t-elle. C'est juste que… si…si je n'avais pas été si enjouée à l'idée de retourner en ville alors tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé.

De nouveau mon estomac se retourna dans mon ventre. J'étais sûr qu'elle pensait à nous, notre rencontre, ma façon de la faire mienne, de la prendre pour une prostitué et de n'avoir pas vu qu'elle était vierge avant de commettre l'irréparable. Mais sans tout ça, je ne l'aurais pas rencontrée, nous ne nous serions pas aimés et ma vie ressemblerait encore au désert qu'elle était avant qu'elle n'en fasse partie. Je ne savais plus trop pour laquelle de ces raisons j'étais blessé. Elle souhaitait que rien ne soit arrivé, je comprenais, mais me dire qu'elle souhaitait alors peut être ne m'avoir jamais rencontré était difficile.

Elle mit un terme à mes doutes en reprenant son récit.

- Bien-sûr aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas mes choix, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi et que je sais maintenant que tu as souffert presque autant que moi et que tu en souffres encore, mais à l'époque… il faut que tu saches…

Elle inspira profondément.

Elle se pencha en arrière et son dos reposa complètement sur moi, exposant sa poitrine à la clarté du jour. Elle était magnifique.

Je remontai le drap sur nos corps nus et passai mes mains sur les siennes entourant toujours ses genoux par-dessus le tissu du linge de lit et posai ma tête sur son épaule, savourant son odeur.

- … un cousin de ma tante, venu de Londres m'a proposé de rejoindre une école de jeunes filles dirigée par une de ses amies Lady Valéria je crois…

Je me figeai.

- Lady Victoria ?

- Oui c'est ça Lady Victoria. Tu connais ?

- Je… continue, je te dirais après, la rassurai-je tant bien que mal.

J'étais dans une colère noire. Comment un oncle et une tante avaient-ils pu laisser partir une jeune innocente à la ville, avec un homme qui proposait de l'emmener dans le plus grand bordel de Londres ?

Puis, tout se mit en place. Elle avait certainement dû fuir la maison close en plein milieu de la nuit, se perdre en ville pour se retrouver sur les docks où mes hommes l'avaient cueillie. Voilà pourquoi ils l'avaient prise pour une prostituée. Sa tenue ne permettait aucun doute. Et moi j'avais plongé dedans parce que ça m'arrangeait alors qu'il aurait suffit de la croire lorsqu'elle se disait et montrait farouche. J'avais été ignoble et jamais, ô grand jamais je ne m'accorderais le moindre pardon.

- …accepter.

Parti dans mes réflexions, je n'écoutai plus. C'est lorsqu'elle bougea contre moi que je repris esprit.

- Pardonne-moi tu disais ?

- J'ai accepté sa proposition et je l'ai suivi à Londres. Mais une fois là-bas… une fois chez lui… c'était… étrange. J'étais mal à l'aise, je croyais que c'était la fatigue du voyage et mon esprit qui me jouaient des tours… mais… dans la nuit…

Je retins un cri au fond de ma gorge. C'était pire que tout. Pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'avais peur d'entendre ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- … il est venu dans ma chambre… il a … enfin tu vois… essayé… mais… je me suis défendue et j'ai réussi à fuir…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer. Je connaissais par cœur la suite de son histoire. Elle avait fui pour échapper à un viol et finalement elle en avait quand même subi un. Par MA faute. JE l'avais violée. La bile remonta de mon estomac à ma bouche.

Plus aucun de nous deux ne parlait. Que pouvais-je dire ? Désolé ? Ça ne suffirait jamais. Que je l'aimais ? Elle le savait déjà et de toute façon ça n'effaçait pas le passé. Non je n'avais rien à dire. Les seuls mots à peu près corrects qui me vinrent à l'esprit, je les lui avais déjà dit, mais j'étais prêt à les lui répéter maintes et maintes fois. Seule elle, possédait la capacité à me l'accorder.

- Pardonne-moi.

Comme habituellement, elle me pardonna.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné Edward, répondit-elle avec assurance en se retournant sur moi posant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et marmonna contre ma bouche.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné.

- Je t'ai fait tellement de mal, je…

- C'est vrai mais depuis tu m'as offert un toit, une famille et surtout ton amour. Tu m'aimes et c'est tout ce qui importe maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'ampleur de mon amour.

- Tu sais, brisai-je le silence installé entre nous deux, je crois que je t'ai aimée la première fois que je t'ai vue. Bien sûr ça n'enlève en rien l'horreur de mon comportement, mais lorsque je t'ai vue apparaître dans ma cabine, j'ai senti mon cœur renaître. Jamais il n'avait battu comme il l'a fait à ce moment là.

Un petit sourire, qui se fana aussi vite qu'il apparut sur son visage, me réchauffa.

- A mon tour de te poser une question.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce trafic ? Pourquoi m'avoir vendue à James ?

Je m'y attendais. Je savais qu'un jour elle me le demanderait. Nous étions à l'heure des confidences et je lui devais la vérité.

- Ça fait plus d'une question amour, m'amusai-je essayant d'apaiser l'air de sa chambre.

Elle frappa mes mains toujours enroulées autour de ses genoux.

- J'ai répondu alors toi aussi.

Elle était beaucoup plus désinvolte à présent et je l'en aimais que plus.

- Le trafic, repris-je, c'est à cause d'Elisabeth.

- Elisabeth ? Ta sœur m'en a parlé vaguement, j'ai cru comprendre que tu devais te marier avec elle ?

- Oui, nous nous aimions, enfin c'est ce que je croyais à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui je sais ce qu'est l'amour… avec toi….

Oui aujourd'hui je me rendais compte que je n'avais jamais aimé Liz, j'avais eu une forte amitié pour elle comme pour Ness, peut être plus forte, mais en rien comparable à ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella.

- Elle m'a quitté, abandonné devant l'autel.

Me remémorer ce jour était terrible, mais pour elle je devais le dire. Pour elle et nous. Nous devions mettre à plat nos passés respectifs. L'avenir n'en serait que meilleur.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, me surprit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Ce devait être le plus beau jour de ta vie et…

- Tu sais mon ange je ne regrette en rien sa décision. Aujourd'hui, ici avec toi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

- Oui mais elle t'a blessé et a fait de toi un homme… un homme…

- Tu peux le dire : un homme monstrueux. C'est ce que j'étais, c'est vrai. Pour me venger d'elle et des femmes, je me suis accroché à un trafic d'humaines, un trafic de femmes et tu dois savoir que j'en ai honte. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre en quoi ça me soulageait.

Elle s'écarta de moi et me fit face. Nue et sans gêne, elle était merveilleuse. Son regard soudé au mien, elle posa sa main sur ma joue.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, tout ça, je veux juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir vendue si tu pensais déjà m'aimer ?

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et poussai ma joue encore plus au fond de sa paume.

- Oui je t'aimais, tellement en fait que lorsque tu as essayé de fuir l'Eclipse, j'ai vu l'histoire se répéter et je ne pouvais l'accepter. Il me fallait me débarrasser de toi avant que mon cœur ne se brise à nouveau…

Je stoppai. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et je sentis les miens s'humidifier.

- … mais il était trop tard. Tu m'avais déjà ensorcelé Isabella, bafouillai-je contre sa bouche.

Mes lèvres contre les siennes, je l'embrassai. Tendrement, sensuellement. Ma langue commença par frôler sa bouche. Elle caressa la peau délicate et douce, s'imprégna de son parfum, de sa texture. Entrouvertes, ses lèvres laissèrent s'écouler un filet d'air qui m'enflamma. Mon excitation fut de nouveau à son comble. Je poussai alors ma langue à la rencontre de la sienne et ne pus me retenir de lâcher sa main pour l'attraper par les hanches et la plaquer contre le matelas.

Surprise elle poussa un cri qui se dirigea prestement vers mon sexe déjà tendu à son maximum. Surplombant son corps, j'avais une vue des plus galvanisantes de sa nudité. Le soleil faisait briller sa peau d'une telle façon, qu'on aurait cru qu'elle était faite de milliers de bougies. Des ombres se dessinaient sur ses courbes. Des ombres arrondies, pleines et tellement parfaites. Tout mon être la voulait. Plus elle s'offrait à mon regard, à mes mains, à mon âme et plus je la désirais.

J'allais reprendre possession de sa bouche, de son cou, de ses seins quand elle me repoussa.

- Je croyais que tu voulais dormir Monsieur Cullen.

Son sourire retenu trahit son propre désir et gonfla mon orgueil.

- Pas avant de t'avoir fait crier mon nom à nouveau mon ange.

Je fondis sur sa bouche, elle releva ses jambes sur mes hanches et mon sexe la pénétra amoureusement.

**POV Bella**

J'ouvris les yeux. Le soleil m'aveugla. Il était à présent haut dans le ciel et je supposai que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Il me fallait réveiller Edward, nous ne pouvions rester la journée ici, à nous aimer. Pas que je ne le voulais pas au contraire, mais il venait de rentrer et il devait certainement s'entretenir avec Carlisle.

Je caressai son torse et observai son corps, son visage. Il était beau, magnifique. Et encore ce n'était qu'un doux euphémisme face à sa beauté. Les yeux clos, il paraissait tellement détendu.

Ma main dessina des arabesques sur son torse et je repensai à sa façon de m'aimer, à la façon dont il m'avait laissé l'aimer. Il avait compris mon besoin de prendre le temps de le découvrir et de prendre les rênes. Une douce sensation se fit ressentir dans mon dos et je sus que mon homme était réveillé. Ses doigts parcouraient ma peau, m'animant d'une douce chaleur.

Je me penchai alors sur sa bouche et y déposai un baiser. A chaque fois un frisson de bien-être me transperçait de part en part. Je voulus me séparer de lui pour me lever et m'habiller mais il me retint brusquement me saisissant par la nuque.

- Reste, je ne suis pas assez rassasié de toi, souffla-t-il contre mon oreille alors qu'il embrassait ma clavicule.

Ma féminité se réveilla.

- Edward tu dois aller voir ta famille. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi tu sais.

- Tu as raison, continua-t-il tandis que sa bouche était sur mon sein, jouant avec sa pointe durcie et tendue, mais avant… je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

Il sépara sa bouche de ma peau et accrocha mon regard.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vendue à James.

- Edward c'est le passé, je ne veux pas savoir, tout est terminé, pourquoi se faire du mal à se rappeler les mauvais souvenirs ?

- Parce que je veux que tu saches que même si j'ai été violent et monstrueux, tout ce que je voulais c'était ton bonheur. Pour ça j'ai donné de l'argent à James. Il devait te trouver une famille correcte, une famille qui saurait prendre soin de toi. Une famille qui aurait su te rendre heureuse.

La peine était dans son regard. Je savais que son cœur souffrait encore de ce qu'il m'avait fait subir et malgré mes innombrables pardons, malgré le nombre de fois où je lui avais dit l'aimer, où je le lui en avait apporté la preuve, je savais que jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Il me fallait alors faire en sorte qu'il n'y pense plus et pour cela je devais moi-même oublier ces moments du passé.

- Alors sache qu'il a rempli ses obligations à ton encontre. Je suis dans une famille merveilleuse, je vais épouser un homme merveilleux, un homme dont je suis follement amoureuse, un homme qui sait me rendre heureuse.

- Je suis moi aussi fou de vous et fou d'amour pour vous Mademoiselle Swan, chuchota-t-il juste avant que ses lèvres n'emprisonnent les miennes dans un baiser passionné et passionnant.

**Une dizaine de jours plus tard**

Tout allait pour le mieux. Edward était revenu sain et sauf et surtout disculpé du meurtre de son amie. Malheureusement nous avions appris le décès d'Alec. Et même si je n'avais jamais apprécié cet homme, la peine ressentie par les Cullen me toucha.

Avec mon futur époux, nous passions le plus clair de notre temps ensemble, dans notre monde. Nous accordions du temps à la famille, moi à Antony, Edward au domaine. Je ne croisais que très peu Jacob, et quand c'était le cas, le souvenir de ma dernière conversation avec lui ressurgissait. Dans ces moments, j'étais heureuse de serrer la main d'Edward ou de me réfugier dans ces bras.

Nous faisions aussi beaucoup l'amour. Je n'avais plus aucune peur face à son corps nu. Bien au contraire, tout en lui m'attirait et si le plus souvent nous nous aimions à sa demande, il m'arrivait aussi de prendre l'initiative. Sentir la force de sa masculinité, de son amour en moi était une sensation que rien ne pouvait remplacer. Je n'étais jamais aussi complètement heureuse et entière que lorsque son sexe m'appartenait.

Mais au-delà de notre passion charnelle, nos discussions nous apprenaient à nous connaître encore mieux. Ainsi il m'avait raconté son histoire avec Ness, la prostituée assassinée. La jalousie m'avait alors remplie, mais il m'avait affirmé ne l'avoir jamais aimée, enfin pas de la façon dont il m'aimait moi. Il m'avait aussi narré sa relation avec Elisabeth. La façon affreuse dont elle l'avait quitté. Seule une lettre sur laquelle figuraient des mots blessants était restée derrière elle. J'aurais aimé la lire. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, malheureusement il l'avait brûlée. Je ne comprenais pas au regard de ce qu'ils avaient vécu comment elle avait pu le quitter de la sorte. Comment elle avait pu l'abandonner le jour de leur mariage alors que selon les dires d'Alice « ils s'aimaient d'un amour passionnel ». Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais le laisser. Comment avait-elle pu le faire ?

Après une conversation avec mon amoureux, j'avais eu des doutes quant au fait qu'elle ait pu le laisser de son propre gré. Lui aussi.

Nous avions tous les deux le sentiment tenace qu'en s'attaquant aux femmes qu'il aimait ou fréquentait, c'était surtout lui qu'on visait. Qu'on voulait le blesser, lui faire du mal. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi et moi je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Mais dès que je m'interrogeais plus profondément sur le sujet, le même élément pernicieux et indélébile apparaissait devant mes yeux.

Alors que nous nous promenions main dans la main sur la propriété, Edward me surprit en m'interrogeant.

- Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Jacob ?

Tellement soufflée par sa question, je restai muette, incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

- Je te connais par cœur amour. Dés qu'il approche, ton corps se raidit, ta respiration s'accélère et tu ne dis plus un mot. Aurait-il tenté quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien-sûr que non !

Mon cœur s'était accéléré dans ma poitrine et je m'écartai de lui, prenant appui contre un arbre, les yeux perdus dans le reflet du soleil sur le lac.

- Bella je connais Jacob depuis toujours et je sais que parfois il est un peu trop impulsif. Il veut toujours me protéger et protéger les gens que j'aime alors s'il t'a dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a blessée tu dois me le dire.

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Edward estimait vraiment Jacob. Et je commençais à penser que j'étais peut être effectivement responsable de sa scène dans l'écurie. Il avait juste cherché à me protéger. Depuis le début il savait tout ce que j'avais vécu et avait voulu m'épargner plus de peine. Il connaissait la vie d'Edward et avait certainement eu peur qu'il ne se serve de moi. Après tout il avait été le premier à prendre soin de moi à bord de l'Eclipse.

- Amour ?

Il s'était rapproché et son corps se colla contre le mien.

- Tu étais où ? Dans mes bras j'espère.

Il embrassa ma clavicule nue et traça un sillon avec sa langue jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine, puis rejoignit mes lèvres.

Un frisson me traversa. J'avais une sensation étrange.

Une de ses jambes écarta les miennes et ses mains vinrent sur mes hanches pour soulever mon jupon ainsi que ma robe. J'attrapai ses mains, les arrêtai et essayai de me sortir de son étreinte.

Un bruit me fit sursauter et au lieu de m'éloigner de lui, je m'accrochai à son cou.

- Tu… tu as entendu ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les bois. Je veux rentrer Edward, s'il te plait le suppliai-je.

Il embrassa mon front, attrapa mon menton et me fit relever la tête vers lui.

- C'est une propriété privée mon ange, il n'y a personne sauf des animaux et tu ne risques rien tant que tu es dans mes bras.

Il insista et frotta son érection contre moi. Mais j'étais sûre de moi, sûre que quelqu'un nous observait. Il était hors de question que je m'abandonne ici.

- S'il te plait, j'ai froid, l'implorai-je à nouveau, me forçant à trembler pour être plus convaincante.

- Très bien. Rentrons amour.

Il passa ses bras sous mes cuisses, me souleva de terre et se mit à courir en direction de ses appartements.

- Je connais un très bon moyen de te réchauffer.

Noël arrivait et pour fêter la naissance du Christ, des amis des Cullen organisaient un bal. Après une sortie entre filles à Charlotte pour trouver nos robes et les costumes de nos hommes, je me retrouvai à me préparer seule dans ma chambre. Je pris le temps de prendre un bain, de me laisser envahir par la douce odeur des sels quand j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir dans la pièce à côté. Je savais qu'Edward devait me retrouver et je restai à me prélasser attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Mais les minutes passèrent et il ne vint pas. Je décidai donc d'aller le chercher moi-même.

M'enroulant dans une serviette, je rejoignis ma chambre. Elle était déserte. Se pouvait-il que j'ai rêvé ? Depuis quelques temps, depuis le soir où j'avais senti une présence derrière nous pour être exacte, j'avais peur. J'avais souvent la sensation d'être observée, d'être épiée. Je ne me sentais jamais seule et jamais en sécurité. Sauf lorsque Edward était près de moi. Je savais qu'il ne laisserait rien m'arriver. Je lui avais fait part de mes craintes, mais il savait me rassurer. Il pensait que mes peurs étaient dues à notre séparation et à la disparition des femmes de sa vie. Il était sûr que je me faisais du mauvais sang pour rien. Le domaine était protégé et seuls les employés, la famille et les amis y avaient accès. Autant dire beaucoup de personnes, mais il ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

J'essayai de le croire, vraiment, mais soit il ne voyait rien, soit j'étais en train de devenir folle. Et je commençais vraiment à croire que la folie me gagnait en regardant tout autour de moi et ne voyant rien d'autre qu'une porte close.

Mon regard se porta alors sur mon lit et un petit paquet déposé sur mon oreiller m'interpella. Je m'approchai et vit une petite boite noire sous laquelle reposait une carte. Je la pris, la retournai et pus y lire quelques mots «S'il te plait porte-les ce soir amour. Je t'aime. » Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'ouvris l'écrin et restai totalement immobile et interdite devant la beauté des bijoux. Une paire de pendants d'oreilles se tenait face à moi, de fines lignes de diamants auxquelles était rattachée une perle de nacre rose. Jamais je n'avais vu telle merveille de bijoux. Edward me gâtait. Plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire.

Rassurée par le fait que j'avais bien entendu une personne franchir le pas de ma chambre et surtout qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, je continuai de m'apprêter dans de meilleures dispositions.

La voix d'Emmett et les gazouillements d'Anthony se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Bella nous partons. Tu viens avec nous où tu attends Edward ici ?

- Je l'attends là, lui répondis-je à travers la porte.

- D'accord ! A tout à l'heure alors.

Une fois prête je m'approchai de la fenêtre et attendis qu'Edward revienne. Je le vis arriver. Majestueusement. Il approchait de la maison tel un félin, d'un pas souple, léger, le corps droit, le regard fixe. Il leva son visage vers ma chambre et ses lèvres pleines firent naître un sourire qui affola mon cœur. Je quittai mon poste d'observation pour courir le rejoindre. Je sautai dans ses bras et plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'il attrapa ma taille et nous fit tournoyer sur nous même. Nos langues affamées l'une de l'autre se heurtèrent pour mieux se caresser ensuite. Nos lèvres bougeait à l'unisson, nos mains caressaient nos corps, nos intimités se recherchaient. Mon sexe le voulait en lui, je le voulais en moi, mais nous n'avions pas le temps, nous étions attendus. Je m'écartai de lui, péniblement, mais il ne l'entendit pas ainsi et passa sa main sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher. Il déposé une dernière fois sa bouche humide de notre précédent baiser, pour effleurer mes lèvres et finir par embrasser leur commissure.

- Que me vaut ce charmant accueil mon ange ? Souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

- Merci pour les boucles d'oreille amour, elles me vont bien ?

Je levai mes cheveux pour lui permettre de voir les bijoux pendre le long de mon cou.

Ses yeux se noircirent, il se figea et relâcha son étreinte, me repoussant presque violemment. Mon corps trembla et j'eus peur. Tout à coup je me retrouvais face au Capitaine Cullen et non plus face à Edward Cullen, l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Edward, tentai-je en m'approchant.

Mais il me repoussa de nouveau. Ses mains étaient dures, crispées, sa mâchoire tendue mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux. Noirs, à demi clos, ils étaient fixés sur les pendants d'oreille. Puis sans prévenir il me plaqua contre le mur donnant sur les escaliers. Sa main me bloqua sur la cloison au niveau du cou. Il serra, me faisant mal, mais j'étais totalement figée par la peur pour bouger.

- OU LES AS-TU EUS ?

- Je… je…

- REPONDS MOI ISABELLA ! OU AS-TU EU CES PENDANTS ?

- Edward ? Tu… tu me fais peur… le suppliai-je.

- OU AS-TU EU CES BIJOUX ISABELLA ? JE COMMENCE A PERDRE PATIENCE !

- Ils…posés… chambre… lit… je croyais que… cadeau de toi.

Il me lâcha et je m'effondrais au sol. J'aurais pu me rouler en boule sur moi-même, j'aurais pu rester figée dans ma douleur, mais une force survenue de je ne sais où m'enflamma et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ma chambre à grand pas, je me relevai, ouvris la porte et me mis à courir en direction de la demeure principale.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ISABELLA !

Mais je courus et ne me retournai pas. J'étais brisée, mon cœur venait d'être broyé. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il était heureux, nous étions heureux et tout à coup il n'était plus lui-même. J'avais mal ! Comme jamais.

J'arrivai dans la demeure principale. Tous les Cullen étaient là. Ils se figèrent en me voyant entrer telle une furie dans le hall. Esmée réagit la première et se jeta sur moi. Je m'effondrai dans ses bras.

- Bella mon ange que se passe-t-il ? Raconte-nous !

- C'est… c'est… Edward… je… il… mal….

- Viens t'asseoir ma chérie, me commanda la voix de Rosalie et dis-nous. Calme-toi, reprends ton souffle.

Elles m'assirent sur l'une des causeuses situées dans la vaste entrée. J'essayai de me calmer, mais j'étais trop malheureuse. Je n'arrivais rien à faire d'autre que de suffoquer à chaque mot que je tentais de prononcer.

- Edward, je… il…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et je sursautai. J'étais transie de peur.

- Où est-elle, entendis-je demander Edward, d'une voix calme et posée.

- Edward que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Isabella lève-toi et viens ici de suite !

Je vis Carlisle, Emmett et Jasper faire rempart de leur corps.

-Edward calme-toi et dis nous ce qu'il se passe.

- Dégagez de mon chemin ! Isabella est à moi et je fais ce que je veux !

Il me fixa et son visage durci, me ramena quelques mois en arrière. Les frissons qui me traversèrent étaient glacials.

- Viens ici ! M'ordonna-t-il. Et ne discute pas.

- Fils, je ne comprends rien, personne ne comprend. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est entre Bella et moi, ça ne vous regarde pas !

Je me levai, apeurée. J'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne physiquement à son père ou ses frères. Je savais que hors de lui, il était capable du pire. Mais je savais aussi qu'il tenait à sa mère et à son respect et que même dans son état, il serait incapable de la blesser. Il ne me ferait donc aucun mal devant elle.

- Pourrions-nous rester seuls ma fiancée et moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Très bien. Nous avançons jusqu'aux voitures, nous vous attendons.

Ils quittèrent tous le hall, non sans me jeter un regard de compassion. Même si j'aimais Edward plus qu'il n'était possible, tout ce que je ressentais à ce moment était de l'incompréhension mêlée à de la haine.

- Edward ?

- Tais-toi et ôte ces boucles d'oreille immédiatement.

- Mais… je… tu…

- Veux-tu que je les enlève moi-même ?

Je portai mes mains tremblantes à mes oreilles et ôtai les bijoux. Il me les arracha des mains pour les enfouir dans l'une de ses poches.

- Je ne te les ai pas offertes Bella. Mais je les avais offertes à quelqu'un d'autre ! Maintenant ne faisons pas attendre ma famille, allons-y !

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit son bras comme si de rien n'était. Stupéfaite, je ne comprenais rien à sa dernière phrase. Ce n'était pas lui qui les avait porté dans ma chambre mais qui ?

Et là tout devint limpide. Quelqu'un était entré dans ma chambre pendant que je me baignais. Quelqu'un que j'avais pris pour Edward. Un frisson me parcourut. Voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait pas rejoint. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagit de la sorte ? Pourquoi contre moi ? Étais-je en danger ? Et à qui étaient ces bijoux ? A qui les avait-il offerts ? Pourquoi me les avoir donnés en se faisant passer pour Edward ? Qui cherchait à nous séparer ? Était-ce la même personne qui s'en était prise à l'amie d'Edward ? Une image traversa mon esprit. Elisabeth ! A qui d'autre aurait-il pu offrir ces pendants ?

- Edward je… ?

- Ne discute pas… s'il te plait.

Je me tus. Il semblait bouleversé. Plus que moi. J'espérais que le bal allait le détendre et que nous pourrions discuter en rentrant.

Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ce qui allait m'arriver. Il avait dit qu'il me protègerait toujours et pourtant quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer dans la maison, à déposer un cadeau pour moi et à rendre Edward fou. Et si Elisabeth était revenue ? Et si c'était elle la meurtrière ? Quelque chose me disait que je me trompais. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans mes hypothèses. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années et elle décidait de tout quitter pour revenir plus tard se venger ? Ça ne tenait pas.

Les suppositions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais la voix d'Alice me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Est-ce que ça va Bella ?

- Oui, je…

Un regard d'Edward me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'étendre sur le sujet. En même temps à quoi cela aurait-il servi d'angoisser le reste de la famille ?

- Bella, renchérit la sœur d'Edward.

- Ça va Alice, ne t'en fais pas.

Le chemin me parût interminable jusqu'à la propriété des Darcy. Le silence qui régna dans la voiture était lourd. La tension y était assommante. J'avais essayé de radoucir Edward en posant ma main sur sa cuisse mais d'un geste, il l'avait retirée, me blessant le cœur.

Le bal fut des plus affreux. Edward m'évita toute la soirée. Il ne m'invita pour aucune danse et lorsque je l'invitai moi-même il trouva toujours une personne avec qui discuter à ce moment là. La seule fois où je dansais dans la soirée fut au bras de notre hôte, Monsieur Darcy. Je n'avais eu aucune envie de me retrouver dans ses bras, mais la politesse voulait que je ne refusasse pas.

Une fois de retour à la maison, chacun rejoignit ses appartements et Edward m'entraina vers les siens.

- Assieds-toi, m'enjoignit-il fermement.

- Edward s'il te plait écoute-moi, je sais…

- Tu t'es bien amusée au bal dans les bras de Monsieur Darcy ? As-tu pris du plaisir dans ces bras Isabella ? Tu es censée devenir ma femme et tu te pavanes toute la soirée au bras de ce…ce….

- Edw…

- Tais-toi Isabella ! Tu m'as fait honte ! Tu as trahi ton futur nom ce soir. Pour qui me fais-tu passé ? Pour un homme qui ne peut divertir sa femme. Tu ne pouvais pas rester assise à regarder les autres ? Non il fallait que tu ailles me déshonorer ! Mais tu étais ma fiancée ! Tu étais à moi Isabella. Tu comprends A MOI ! Tu es ici grâce à moi ! TU ME DOIS TOUT ISABELLA ! TOUT !

Je me relevai brutalement, voulant le frapper de toutes mes forces, mais il m'en empêcha en appuyant fermement sur mes épaules et me forçant à me rassoir.

Ses yeux étaient vides, noirs, son visage tiré.

- Mais vois-tu et bien tu viens de tout perdre ! Toi et moi c'est fini Isabella ! Il n'y a plus de fiançailles, plus de mariage, je romps tout engagement avec toi ! Je croyais sincèrement en toi. J'étais sûr que tes sentiments étaient vrais. Je croyais que tu étais différente. Mais je me suis fait avoir une fois de plus ! Une fois de plus une femme s'est jouée de moi. Tu seras la dernière à l'avoir fait. Tu seras la dernière que j'aime ! Parce que comme toutes les autres, tu n'es qu'une traînée.

Je fus tellement stupéfaite que je dus ressembler à une statue de marbre. Tout mon corps s'était engourdi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar. Encore une fois le bonheur m'échappait. Encore une fois tout ce que j'avais tournait au drame. J'étais maudite. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter tout ça ?

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ! Tu vas retourner en Angleterre. Je ne veux plus de toi ici. Je ne veux pas d'une femme comme toi dans ma vie ! Je ne veux plus aucune femme dans ma vie.

Même le mot « briser » ne pouvait convenir au sentiment qui me parcourait. Rien n'était assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Je venais de mourir sur place. Il venait de me tuer de ses propres mains.

- Tu ne réponds rien Isabella ? Remarque que pourrais-tu répondre, tu sais que j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Pour tout ce que j'ai dit.

Je n'étais même plus dans mon corps. Je n'étais plus là. Je n'entendais que sa voix et mes sanglots.

- Tout s'arrête ici !

Il attrapa mon poignet et me tira. Il serra. Fort. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de mon cœur et de mon âme.

- Je vais t'amener à Jacob et il fera le nécessaire pour que tu retournes d'où tu viens. Pour que tu retrouves ta misérable vie. Celle que tu mérites. Tu pourras retourner chez Victoria, parmi tes congénères, tu seras bien là-bas.

Alors qu'il me traînait à travers les champs pour gagner la demeure de Jacob, je sentis mon estomac se soulever et ne pus retenir son contenu. Je vomis tout ce que je pouvais. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Pourquoi ? Ce matin il m'aimait, il me le répétait encore et encore et ce soir…. Comment mon monde avait-il pu s'écrouler ?

- Tu as fini ? Plus vite je te laisserais à Jake et plus vite je pourrais retrouver ma vie. Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Comment ai-je pu croire que tu étais différente ? Tout ce que je t'ai dit je le pensais Isabella. Tout.

Je levais mon regard vers lui et eus le temps de voir ses yeux briller de douleur et de souffrance avant qu'il ne se détourne. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Me faisais-je des idées quant à ce que je venais de voir ?

- Edward, je t'en prie… réussis-je à supplier, écoute-moi, parle-moi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie Edward ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu… tu ne peux pas ! S'il te plait…

J'avais mal, je voulais mourir. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était un cauchemar, tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et j'allais me réveiller à ses côtés, son visage dans mon cou, ses mains sur mon corps. Oui j'allais me réveiller et tout serait normal.

Malheureusement, j'aperçus la maison de Jacob. Je mis tout mon poids pour l'empêcher de me traîner mais il était trop fort !

- Arrête ça de suite Isabella ! Jake sors de là ! Jacob viens ici ! Hurla-t-il

- Edward je t'en supplie !

- FERME-LA ! Me cracha-t-il sans me regarder. JACOB BLACK !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jake.

- Edward ? Bella ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Edward m'attrapa par le coude et me jeta, dégouté, dans les bras de Jacob.

- Je n'en veux plus ! Je veux que tu la ramènes à Wilmington et que tu fasses en sorte qu'elle retourne à Londres ! Je ne veux plus la voir ici. Elle me dégoute ! Tu avais raison, jamais je n'aurais dû m'amouracher d'elle ! Elle ne méritait pas mon amour !

- Nooooooooooooooooon Edward ! Criai-je à mon tour. Edward je t'aime, s'il te plait, écoute-moi, Edward….

- Mais…mais…, bafouilla Jacob alors que j'essayais de me débattre de son emprise pour me jeter au pied d'Edward et le supplier de ne pas faire ça.

- Dans 2 jours je te veux au rapport !

Il se détourna sans un regard pour moi et partit en courant. J'avais le sentiment de me retrouver à bord de l'Eclipse, mais ma douleur était multipliée par des milliers. Rien ne pourrait jamais me faire plus mal que ce qui m'arrivait. Mourir serait une douceur à côté de voir Edward fuir loin de moi, sans un regard, sans une caresse, sans comprendre.

- Bella calme-toi ! Chuchota Jacob ! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

- Edward ! Appelai-je. Edward reviennnnnnnnns, je t'en prie me laisse pas Edwaaaaaaaaaaaard !

- Bella shhhhhhhhhh ! Il ne reviendra pas. C'est fini ! C'est toi et moi maintenant ! Juste toi et moi, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue, sur mes lèvres, mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'Edward fasse demi-tour et me dise qu'il m'aimait, que tout ça n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, qu'il regrettait, qu'il était devenu fou sans savoir pourquoi.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaard, continuai-je de sangloter, je t'en prie…

Jacob replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et se figea.

- Où sont tes boucles Isabella ?

Je me figeai. Comment savait-il ? Qui… Et tout prit un sens. C'était lui ! Jacob !

La peur au ventre, je me débattis, je devais lui échapper, j'appelais Edward, il ne devait pas être loin. Il allait m'entendre, me sauver, il allait comprendre lui aussi.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard reviens ! Jacob c'est lui ! Edward c'est Ja…

Une main se plaqua contre ma bouche, tandis qu'un bras m'entrainait à l'intérieur. J'essayai encore une fois de me débattre mais en vain ! Je n'avais plus aucune force et il était bien trop fort pour moi. Tout était fini. J'allais mourir.

Jacob me relâcha et je m'effondrai au sol. Je me collai dans un recoin et pris mes jambes contre moi, l'éloignant le plus possible de lui alors qu'il s'approchait.

- N'aies pas peur de moi Bella, je ne te ferais rien de pire que ce que tu as pardonné à Edward.

* * *

**Un petit secret : apprenez à lire entre les lignes et tout vous sautera aux yeux !**

**"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses"  
**

**Comme dirait mon auteure préférée, allez-y jetez moi des tomates mais sachez que je suis déjà à bord d'une navette spatiale ! LOL **

**Bon alors je veux TOUT savoir, mais pas que sur la fin hein, sur le lemon, les confessions, partagez vos émotions, ressentis et tout autre avec moi ! ****A votre avis que s'est-il passé dans la tête d'Edward ?**

**J'adore ça et parfois quand je réponds aux reviews je dévoile certaines choses. Là, certaines savaient que lemon il y aurait et que Jacob n'était pas celui qui était dans la chambre !**

**Sinon on est à la fin (sniffff) reste plus qu'un chapitre (normalement à voir ce sera peut être deux) et un épilogue.**

**Je sais que celui-ci était dur, j'en ai moi-même fait les frais, et là on dit vive le chocolat noir extra fort, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.  
**

**A très vite pour la suite, lâchez-vous.**

**Dernière petite chose j'ai ouvert une page Facebook : Eiphose Fanfic, venez j'y mets des teasers et je vous informe de mon avancement.**

**Tendrement So.**


	21. Chapter 21 : A nu

Pas de blabla, juste deux morceaux de musique :

**Landing in London** de **3 Doors down** pour le POV Bella : http(:)/youtu(.)be/rguhxKEBlr4

**Sad Love Story** de **Yiruma** pour le POV Edward : http(:)/youtu(.)be/fQulkYhbz34

Écoutez les en lisant si vous pouvez, au moins Yiruma.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**À nu**

* * *

_Jacob me relâcha et je m'effondrai au sol. Je me collai dans un recoin et pris mes jambes contre moi, l'éloignant le plus possible de lui alors qu'il s'approchait._

_- N'aies pas peur de moi Bella, je ne te ferais rien de pire que ce que tu as pardonné à Edward._

**POV Bella**

Je frissonnais. Sa voix. Sa voix était tendre, douce. Sa main se posa sur ma joue et il releva mon visage vers le sien. Je fermais les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder. J'allais mourir et tout ce que je voulais pouvoir admirer avant de quitter la vie était le visage d'Edward. Seulement lui. Rien que lui. Pour toujours.

- Ouvre les yeux Bella, regarde-moi.

Je plongeais mon âme dans ses yeux verts. D'un vert si brillant, si doux, que même l'émeraude n'avait autant d'éclat et parfois si ténébreux, si sensuels. Puis ses lèvres se dessinèrent dans ma tête. Son sourire tellement magnifique, sa façon de toujours se mordre le bout de la langue en passant sa main dans ses cheveux…

- S'il te plait Bella regarde-moi, s'il te plait, je t'en prie.

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Edward mais celle de Jake. Il me suppliait, m'implorait, mais ce n'était pas possible. Je ne pouvais pas. Je sentais les larmes couler sur mon visage. Il les essuyait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Seul Edward pouvait me caresser. Mais il était parti. Il m'avait laissée et pourtant je savais…

- Bella ?

Sa prise sur mon menton se fit plus dure, je capitulai et ouvris les yeux. Ce que je vis aurais pu me faire pitié, me serrer le cœur, mais savoir qu'il était celui qui allait mettre fin à ma vie, celui qui avait rendu Edward malheureux, celui qui nous avait séparés m'ôta toute indulgence.

- Lâche-moi, hurlai-je en me débattant, ne me touche pas, ôte tes sales mains de moi.

Une douleur lancinante irradia mon visage. Surprise je me recroquevillai sur moi, tout en continuant de soutenir son regard.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Bella, je te le jure. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Sa main se rapprocha de mon visage à nouveau mais je l'esquivai. Il s'éloigna.

La haine en moi grandissait de plus en plus. Il disait m'aimer et pourtant il me séquestrait et avait tout fait pour me séparer d'Edward. Je rageai intérieurement. J'aurais voulu avoir la force de me jeter sur lui et le blesser pour m'échapper, j'aurais voulu avoir cette force qui m'avait permis de fuir à Londres, mais tout ce que j'avais, était cette haine envers lui et cette lassitude d'avoir besoin de me protéger en permanence. Ma vie n'était que douleur.

Puis sans prévenir, il m'attrapa sous les bras, me fit mettre debout et me porta sur son épaule jusqu'à une petite pièce en bas d'un escalier en pierre. Une fois dans la pièce, il me relâcha brusquement et je tombai au sol. Je m'écartai immédiatement de lui et allai me recroqueviller dans un coin. Il ferma la porte à clé et se mit à faire les cent pas, ne s'arrêtant jamais tout en marmonnant des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Je restai dans mon coin, réfléchissant à la façon de me sortir de la situation. J'avais peur de lui. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir insisté sur mes doutes auprès d'Edward. Edward ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir voulu m'éloigner ? Je me repassais ses mots dans ma tête « _Tais-toi Isabella ! Tu m'as fait honte ! Tu as trahi ton futur nom ce soir. Pour qui me fais-tu passer ? Pour un homme qui ne peut divertir sa femme. Tu ne pouvais pas rester assise à regarder les autres ? Non il fallait que tu ailles me déshonorer ! Mais tu étais ma fiancée ! Tu étais à moi Isabella_. » Les larmes affluèrent à mes yeux. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule fois que j'aie pu le trahir ? Ne lui avais-je pas assez montré à quel point lui seul comptait à mon cœur ? Il m'avait traitée de « _trainée_ ». Ce mot me brisa. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Je me retins de vomir.

- Bella est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda Jacob alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant moi.

Je le regardais mais ne le voyais pas vraiment. Seul le visage d'Edward déformé par la colère me faisait face. Puis tout à coup, sans comprendre vraiment, son regard se transforma, ses traits se firent souffrance et peine avant qu'il ne détourne son regard de moi. Sa voix dans ma tête se brisait, ses mots se répétaient, mots auxquels je n'avais pas prêté attention « _Tout ce que je t'ai dit je le pensais Isabella. Tout._ » Je me souvins qu'il avait insisté. Est-ce que… ?

- Bella réponds-moi, tu as l'air malade ?

- Tu vas me tuer ?

Les mots se brisèrent dans le silence. Voilà tout ce que je pouvais dire.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et dégagea une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'eus un sursaut de recul, mais le mur derrière moi m'empêcha de m'écarter. Mon corps se tendit et je raffermis mon emprise sur mes jambes, les repliant encore plus sur ma poitrine. Je ne supportais pas de sentir sa peau sur la mienne. Son souffle tout près de moi me gênait.

- Non bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ferais-je ça à la femme que j'aime ? Bella nous allons vivre heureux toi et moi. Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal. Jamais.

J'étais abasourdie.

Je le regardais stoïque. Il m'aimait ? J'aurais voulu hurler, lui dire qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne me connaissait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments pour moi, mais rien ne sortait. J'étais sidérée.

- Parle, dis-moi quelque chose ? Dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi. Je sais que tu m'aimes Bella. Ça ne peut en être autrement. Tu ne peux pas aimer Edward. C'est impossible.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, je les voyais poindre sous ses cils noirs. C'était… étrange. Il était censé me tuer et il me déclarait sa flamme. Pourquoi ? Et puis la solution apparut. Il m'aimait, soi-disant, là était ma porte de sortie. Peut être que si j'arrivais à lui faire croire que moi aussi je l'aimais alors il me laisserait la vie sauve. Et peut être qu'Edward comprendrait et reviendrait me chercher.

Me faisant violence et retenant un spasme je posai ma main sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolée Jacob. Tu as raison c'est de toi dont j'aurais dû tomber amoureuse. Et pas Edward.

Il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et les porta à sa bouche.

- Regarde ce qu'il t'a encore fait ce soir princesse. Regarde les marques qu'il t'a laissées. Comment un homme qui dit t'aimer peut-il te faire autant souffrir ?

Il embrassait mes poignets, mes mains, mes doigts. Je devais me retenir de ne pas vomir, de ne pas le pousser et m'enfuir, mais Edward m'aidait. Je le faisais pour lui, pour nous. Pour le retrouver et lui dire que j'avais compris. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi il m'avait laissée. Ses yeux. Revoir ses yeux, ce regard que je n'aurais pas dû apercevoir. Il m'aimait trop pour supporter qu'on me fasse du mal. Il me l'avait dit « _Jamais je ne te laisserais. Tu entends JAMAIS, je t'aime trop pour ça. J'en mourrais._ » Il préférait souffrir lui, plutôt que me voir moi en danger. Je ne l'en aimais que plus. Mais il estimait Jacob, bien au-delà de l'amitié et personne, surtout pas lui n'aurait pu se douter de quoi que soit. J'allais donc être seule pour m'échapper. J'avais deux jours. Edward lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait dans deux jours et je restais persuadée qu'il allait m'emmener ailleurs et ne pas prendre le risque qu'un des Cullen ne puisse me trouver. Je soufflais. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que tout ce que j'imaginais était vrai. Peut être qu'il ne m'aimait vraiment plus et que je me berçais d'illusion. Peut être qu'il me haïssait réellement et souhaitait mon départ, peut être que je l'avais déçu. Les larmes affluèrent encore une fois à mes yeux.

- Ne pleure pas ma princesse, tu es trop jolie pour être triste. Je saurai te rendre heureuse. Jamais, tu entends, jamais je ne te ferai de mal.

Je pris sur moi et soufflai intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il me croie, il le devait.

- Je sais Jake, je sais que TOI tu ne feras rien contre moi.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est juste que…

Et sans prévenir il se leva brusquement, tenant toujours mes mains dans les siennes et me traina jusqu'à un petit lit.

- Tu me mens ! Je sais que tu l'aimes ! Tu ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est impossible ! Pas toi ! Pas encore ! Liz tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes ! Je le sais !

Liz ?

- Assieds-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait, n'ayant pas envie de l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Mets tes mains dans le dos !

Mon cœur s'affola, mais j'obéis.

Il sortit une cordelette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et s'approcha pour lier mes poignets ensemble. Je sentais la mort arriver, la panique m'emplit et mon souffle se fit difficile. J'avais beau vouloir combattre, je ne pouvais plus.

- Non je t'en prie Jacob, pas ça…

- Je suis désolé princesse, mais c'est pour ta propre sécurité.

Un frisson me parcourut. J'avais peur. Vraiment.

Un bruit se fit entendre au dessus de nos têtes et nous nous figeâmes. Quelqu'un marchait au-dessus de nous. J'allais hurler quand une gifle m'en empêcha. La brûlure de la main sur mon visage me stoppa immédiatement. Il attrapa un vieux morceau de tissu de je ne sais où et me força à ouvrir la bouche pour l'y glisser. J'essayai de le mordre et de ne pas me laisser faire, mais c'était sans compter sur sa force. Il me plaqua contre le lit, posa un genou entre mes jambes, m'immobilisant et j'avais beau me débattre et le griffer rien n'y fit, il réussit à me bâillonner.

La terreur s'empara de moi et lorsqu'il se leva pour s'écarter de moi j'en profitai pour me jeter contre la porte et faire du bruit mais il attrapa mes cheveux et me tira en arrière

- Rassieds-toi immédiatement Bella, marmonna-t-il.

Je restai debout à me débattre. Son souffle s'était accéléré et ses traits durcis. La peur me rongeait le ventre mais je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire sachant que mon salut était peut être juste à quelques mètres de moi.

- Si tu ne le fais pas je te tue dans la seconde suivante, compris.

Je stoppai immédiatement et hochai la tête, obéissante.

Je pleurais, je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, tout était flou, je ne savais plus à qui j'avais affaire. Il disait m'aimer et ne pas vouloir me faire de mal et l'instant d'après il me frappait et m'appelait Liz, puis se rappelait que j'étais Bella et était prêt à me tuer.

- Jacob ?

Edward était là. C'était sa voix. Voix méconnaissable. Voix bouleversée par de la douleur et des pleurs étouffés. Voix caverneuse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je gémis. Mes sanglots se firent plus difficiles. Il était si près et si loin à la fois. Il était revenu me chercher.

Les yeux de Jacob noircirent et il me fit signe de me taire, tout en passant son doigt sur sa gorge.

- Tout est éteint, il va croire que nous sommes déjà partis princesse, ne t'en fais pas, tu es en sécurité avec moi.

La poignée de la porte bougea et j'allais crier malgré mon bâillon, mais Jacob sortit une arme de sa veste et la pointa en direction de la porte. Il se tourna vers moi, sourire aux lèvres et me fit signe de me taire à nouveau.

J'entendis les pas d'Edward s'éloigner. Tout était terminé.

Je me réveillai, mon corps était douloureux, raide, engourdi. Je regardai autour de moi et me souvins, les boucles d'oreille, la colère d'Edward, le bal, ses mots, Jacob et ses aveux. J'étouffai un sanglot.

Toujours bâillonnée et les mains liées, je réussis difficilement à m'asseoir sur le lit, ou ce qui en faisait office. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps écoulé depuis qu'Edward m'avait abandonnée. Je regardai autour de moi et fus saisie par le froid glacial qui régnait malgré le feu de cheminée éclairant la pièce. Tout était propre et vide. Seules la couche où je me trouvais, une petite table, une chaise, une malle et la cheminée ornaient la pièce.

J'essayai de me lever pour m'avancer vers le feu et me réchauffer mais mes jambes étaient bien trop faibles. De désespoir, je me pelotonnai dans un coin. J'avais peur. Peur de ce que Jacob allait faire de moi. Peur de ne plus jamais revoir Edward et les Cullen. Peur de mourir. Je sentis les larmes couler le long de me joues et me fis violence pour les retenir. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse aller. Je devais être forte. Je repensai à ce que Jacob m'avait dit, il m'aimait, il me voulait et pour me sauver j'allais lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Mon estomac se comprima et mon cœur s'accéléra. J'espérai juste qu'il m'en laisse le temps.

Perdue dans mes pensées, à essayer d'imaginer comment me sortir de là, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Jacob. C'est une fois sa main posée sur ma joue que je me rendis compte qu'il était là. J'allais le repousser quand mes résolutions me revinrent en mémoire. Je devais être forte. J'imaginai qu'elles étaient celles d'Edward.

- Bonjour ma Bella, es-tu bien reposée ?

Sa voix et son visage étaient doux. Un large sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux reflétaient une passion que je n'avais observée que dans le regard d'Edward.

Je hochai la tête.

- Bien ! J'aimerais pouvoir t'enlever le bâillon et délier tes mains mais je préfère t'avertir avant, la porte est fermée à clé et si tu fais le moindre geste pour essayer de fuir ou de te faire repérer, il en sera fini de toi. Tu as compris.

J'acquiesçai encore une fois.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris et j'avais l'impression que le feu dans la cheminée illuminait beaucoup moins bien la pièce depuis qu'il était là. L'air était devenu pesant et étouffant.

Il défit mon bâillon et la corde qui maintenait mes mains. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et massai ma mâchoire. Il prit mes poignets dans ses mains et commença à les caresser. La marque des doigts d'Edward était toujours présente. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui. Il avait été si près de me retrouver hier. Il était revenu me chercher. J'étais sûre qu'il regrettait tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Sinon pourquoi serait-il revenu ? A moins qu'il ait compris que Jacob était celui qui nous, qui lui voulait du mal. Je sentis un nouvel élan vital prendre forme dans mon corps.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi te nourrir puis tu… je ne dis rien ce sera la surprise. Approche !

Je me levai, difficilement. Sur la table reposait un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés des fruits frais, des viennoiseries et du lait.

- La journée va être longue, alors je te conseille de tout manger.

Galamment il me présenta la seule chaise de la pièce et je m'installai. Je n'avais pas réellement faim mais je ne lui montrais pas. Il paraissait plutôt de bonne humeur et même si quelque part son comportement m'inquiétait, je préférai ne pas le contredire.

Tandis que je commençai à me sustenter, il ouvrit la malle et je restai totalement stupéfaite devant la robe qu'il me présenta. C'était une magnifique robe de mariée. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je sentis des goutes de sueur descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Tu seras resplendissante dans cette robe Bella. Vraiment magnifique. Ce soir tu seras ma femme. A jamais.

La panique s'empara de moi. L'élan vital venait de totalement m'abandonner.

- Je… tu… Jacob ?

- Je vois que tu es ravie. Sais-tu à qui elle appartenait ?

Il la caressait comme s'il caressait une femme et j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'avais peur de connaître la réponse. Je pouvais même dire que j'étais effrayée. Alice m'avait parlé de _SA_ robe le jour du mariage, de sa coiffure, de sa beauté époustouflante, des bijoux qu'elle avait choisis avec Edward. Les bijoux ? Et tout s'éclaircit. Les boucles d'oreille, la réaction d'Edward face à moi, ses mots « _je ne te les ai pas offertes._ », il les lui avait achetées à _Elle_.

- Bien sûr que non tu ne peux pas savoir, elle appartenait à Elisabeth. Si tu l'avais vue, elle était tellement belle avec. Un ange venu du paradis. Mon ange venu du paradis.

Je me figeai et restai totalement muette. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, comment ? Pourquoi ? Malgré toutes ces questions qui me tiraillaient, tout était logique. Elle n'aurait jamais pu quitter Edward le jour de leur mariage. A présent, tout devenait tellement cohérent.

- Tu sais tu lui ressembles beaucoup Bella, je suis sûre que tu seras aussi jolie qu'elle dans cette robe. La première fois que je t'ai vue à bord de l'Eclipse j'ai cru à une apparition, j'ai cru qu'elle était revenue…

Sans réellement savoir comment, je me levai lentement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, de ne pas attirer son attention et commençai à faire de petits pas à reculons vers la porte. J'avais pu voir que la clé était restée dessus.

- … et puis j'ai compris que ce n'était pas elle, mais que dieu m'offrait une nouvelle chance, alors j'ai pris soin de toi, comme j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de t'éloigner d'Edward, de te montrer qu'il n'était pas celui que tu pensais…

Son récit me faisait froid dans le dos. Il s'était joué de l'amitié d'Edward depuis toujours ou presque. Comment avait-il réussi à le berner ? A tromper tous les Cullen ?

- … mais comme Elisabeth tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et il a fallut que tu tombes amoureuse de lui. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi Bella ?

Il releva la tête et me vit près de la porte. Je sautai sur la clé, les mains tremblantes, mis tout en œuvre pour la faire tourner dans la serrure et l'ouvrir, mais il m'attrapa et me jeta en arrière. Je trébuchai et tombai sur le sol. J'étouffai un cri. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais, son visage basané laissa transparaître les couleurs de la colère et son souffle se fit saccadé.

Il en était fini de moi et de ma vie. Je fermai les yeux, m'attendant à mourir sur le champ. Mais contre toute attente, je le sentis se calmer.

- Bella lève-toi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je ne bougeai pas, terrifiée par la peur.

- Elisabeth non plus n'a pas voulu m'obéir et je l'ai tuée. Voudrais-tu écrire une lettre pour Edward toi aussi ? Est-ce que comme elle tu me supplieras de ne pas te faire de mal ? Est-ce que comme elle tu imploreras Dieu de te laisser la vie sauve alors que je suis le seul à pouvoir en décider ?

Sa voix était froide, posée, angoissante. Plus aucun sentiment ne paraissait l'animer.

- Alors Isabella, quelle est ta décision ?

Un frisson me parcourut. Seul Edward m'appelait Isabella. Et j'aimais ça, mais là c'était juste effrayant. Mon estomac se retourna en moi et je me retins de rejeter son contenu sur ses chaussures. Je pensais à Edward. A sa voix. Je l'imaginai me dire ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Et tout ce que j'entendais c'était d'agir. D'agir à la guise de Jacob. De ne pas faire ce qu'Elisabeth avait apparemment fait et de me montrer forte et amoureuse de lui.

Je me levai et le fixai.

- Très bien, je vois que tu as recouvert ta conscience.

- Je suis désolée Jacob, je ne voulais pas…

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, me coupa-t-il, de toute façon ce soir tu seras à moi.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et caressa mes lèvres de son pouce.

- Ta peau est tellement douce. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Des sueurs froides me traversèrent. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je préférais mourir que de le sentir sur moi. Mais Edward était là. « _Fais-le pour nous Isabella ! Pense à moi ! Imagine que ce sont mes lèvres !_ »

Son visage se rapprocha du mien et son souffle piqua ma peau. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes que je refoulai autant que possible. Il frôla alors ma bouche de la sienne et s'écarta brusquement de moi. Je contins un soupir de soulagement.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas faire ça avant que tu ne sois mienne. Je ne suis pas comme lui tu sais et je ne te prendrais que lorsque nous serons unis.

Il prit une de mes mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux toujours noirs laissaient paraître autre chose que de la colère.

- Quand je reviens je veux que tu aies revêtu la robe Bella. Il sera alors temps pour nous de dire adieu à Escada et d'accueillir notre nouvelle vie.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je frémissais. Son visage se para d'un sourire et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et sortit, mais avant de la refermer sur moi, toujours impassible, il rajouta.

- Je t'aime tu sais et je suis sûr que nous serons heureux.

La porte se ferma et j m'effondrai en sanglots, mon corps tremblant de tout son saoul.

**xXx**

**POV Edward**

Je marchai, lentement, droit, comme si rien ne m'atteignait. Comme si avoir vu son visage défiguré par la douleur, les sanglots et la stupeur, ne m'affectait pas. Comme si entendre ses pleurs ne me touchait pas Comme si entendre sa voix hurler au loin me laissait stoïque, alors que je m'éloignais d'elle. Elle devait me croire insensible, violent et elle devait me haïr. Il le fallait. Pour elle. Juste pour elle. Pour une fois je ne pensais qu'à elle, qu'à sa vie.

Mais je n'étais rien de tout ça. J'étais brisé. Brisé de l'intérieur. Mon cœur hurlait. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues, mes yeux se brouillaient et mon corps n'aspirait qu'à faire demi-tour, qu'à la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que je l'aimais plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie, plus que mon bonheur, mais le sien passait avant. Ma douleur n'avait pas la moindre valeur comparée à sa vie. Sa vie était bien trop précieuse. Qui étais-je pour la mettre en danger ?

Alors je courrais, m'éloignant au plus vite de ses cris, de son désespoir. Je l'entendais hurler mon prénom. C'était trop dur. Trop blessant, bien trop horrible à entendre. J'étais prêt. Prêt à courir la chercher. Prêt à lui demander pardon, pour la énième fois. Prêt à guérir mon cœur et ses pleurs. Seulement il ne le fallait pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Je me forçais à ne pas y retourner. Mais l'écouter m'appeler n'était plus supportable. Pas après tout ce que je venais de lui faire. Mon estomac se retourna dans mon ventre, je tombai à genoux, mes mains se posèrent malgré moi sur mes oreilles pour étouffer sa voix et je vomis. Les spasmes de mon corps me faisaient mal, mais me soulageaient. J'en avais besoin. Pour expier toute cette haine. Haine que j'éprouvais pour un seul être. Moi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas emmenée loin ? Pourquoi ne pas être partie avec elle ? Je me relevais, difficilement. La tête me tournait. La détresse broyait mes entrailles. J'étais détruit. Par ma faute. Je l'avais elle aussi détruite. Mais pour la bonne cause. J'essayai de me convaincre. Je n'entendais plus rien. Sa voix s'était éteinte. Pour toujours. Une nouvelle fois le contenu absent de mon estomac sortit. Je me penchais. J'avais mal. Je m'éloignais. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me porter, mais elles volaient presque. Je ne savais pas où elles me conduisaient, de toute façon je n'étais plus là. Mon corps n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide. Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps passé à courir, à fuir, mais à bout de souffle, de larmes, de vie, je m'effondrais. Je ne savais nullement où je pouvais me trouver, mais voir la lune se refléter au loin sur le lac, m'indiquait que j'étais toujours à Escada. Malheureusement. Si près et tellement loin. Je n'avais pas fui assez. J'étais trop fatigué, las. Je m'adossais contre un arbre. Je frissonnais. J'avais oublié que l'hiver était là. J'étais gelé. Mais toute cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de mon cœur et de mon âme. Les larmes revinrent. Elles coulaient le long de me joues, glacées. Mes mains tremblaient et je repliais mes jambes contre moi, contre ma poitrine. Si seulement le froid pouvait m'emporter. Si seulement la mort pouvait m'entourer de ses bras. Je n'aspirais qu'à une chose. Qu'elle le fasse vite.

Comment ? Comment pourrais-je de toute façon continuer à vivre sans elle ? Comment pourrais-je continuer à vivre en ayant devant les yeux sa douleur face aux mots, face à mes gestes pour l'éloigner ? La seule réponse était que je ne le pourrais pas. Elle était ma vie, mon monde, mon sang, mon cœur et sans elle j'étais vide. L'image de son visage radieux se dessina dans ma tête, son sourire magnifique, ses lèvres pleines. Je la revoyais m'accueillir en me sautant dans les bras et m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je ressentais le goût de sa langue sur la mienne, la douceur des ses doigts dans mes cheveux, j'entendais le son de ses gémissements. Tout ça était terminé. Tout s'était brisé, éteint. Par ma faute. Juste parce qu'elle avait osé m'aimer et que je l'avais laissée faire. Je l'avais laissée s'offrir à moi alors que j'aurais dû l'en empêcher. Elle devait me détester. Elle devait me haïr. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais plus la laisser m'aimer. Pas comme ça. Pas en risquant sa vie. Jamais je n'aurais dû. Je payais mes fautes aujourd'hui.

Je n'avais été qu'un monstre depuis le début. Tout n'avait été qu'égoïsme. Quand avais-je pensé à elle ? A son bonheur ? A son amour ? Il ne fallait plus que je réfléchisse. La douleur était trop dure. Et il n'existait aucun remède pour la soulager. Aucun si ce n'était retourner la chercher et l'exposer à une mort certaine. Sa vie m'était bien trop précieuse. J'avais confiance en Jake. Il saurait la confier à une personne honnête, quelqu'un qui la reconduirait en Angleterre, là où étaient ses racines, sa vie. Sa vie que j'avais brisée.

Mes joues étaient toujours humides. J'avais le pressentiment que les larmes allaient couler longtemps, très longtemps encore. Comme si on m'avait sectionné une artère et qu'un flot continuel s'en écoulait à l'infini. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qui venait de se passer ? Mon cœur venait d'être déchiré et le sang disparaissait de mon être, me laissant vide, vide d'elle, vide de vie. Mon estomac se retourna une nouvelle fois en moi en pensant à elle. La bouche ouverte, j'haletais à la recherche d'air. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour me calmer, m'apaiser. Seuls ses bras avaient ce pouvoir.

Sans elle, je n'étais plus rien. Je me levais, par automatisme, sans vraiment savoir ce que je faisais et laissais mes jambes me conduire où elles voulaient. De toute façon, je n'avais nulle part où aller. J'étais plus seul que jamais. _Elle_ avait réussi. La personne qui désirait ma mort, celle qui détruisait ma vie depuis si longtemps avait gagné. J'étais démoli, anéanti. Tout. Toute ma vie venait de s'effondrer en quelques minutes.

Je levais les yeux et regardais devant moi. C'était ici que mes pas avaient décidé de me mener. Devant chez Jacob. Je soufflais. J'avais besoin d'elle. Tant pis si je devais la séquestrer dans ses appartements ou les miens. Mon cœur m'avait conduit ici et j'allais l'écouter. Elle rentrerait avec moi, je lui demanderais de me pardonner, je lui expliquerais et je lui ferais l'amour comme jamais. Je soufflai et me stoppai. Si je le faisais, la récupérer, je mettrais sa vie en danger. Quelqu'un m'en voulait et était prêt à lui faire du mal pour nous séparer. Étais-ce vraiment ce que je désirais ? La récupérer au risque de la voir souffrir ? Je saurais prendre soin d'elle, la protéger. Alors pourquoi avais-je réagi si violemment en voyant les pendants d'Elisabeth ? Pourquoi avais-je tout fait pour qu'elle me haïsse ? Je n'avais justement pas réussi à la protéger comme je m'en croyais capable. Quelqu'un était entré chez Emmett et Rosalie, quelqu'un avait pénétré sa chambre et avait déposé les bijoux. Quelqu'un qui voulait me faire peur. Et c'était réussi. Il ou elle devait jubiler. J'avais réagi exactement comme il l'espérait. Mais la vie de Bella avait bien plus d'importance à mes yeux que les états d'âme de la charogne qui m'en voulait. La colère m'emplit de nouveau et je frappais contre le mur de la maison, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Oui sa vie était bien plus importante. Je ne devais plus interférer dans son existence. Je devais la laisser s'en aller, la laisser vivre en paix loin de moi. Je m'éloignais de nouveau. Mon cœur se déchira. Je ne pouvais pas, pas si près d'elle. Je me retournais et avançais vers la maison.

Seulement il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucune clarté et j'eus peur. Peur qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je savais qu'il était trop tard. Je m'appuyai un instant contre le mur et levai les yeux vers le ciel, priant intérieurement. Mais seul le silence me répondit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi - parce qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient partis – je décidais de franchir le pas de la porte, juste au cas où, juste comme ça. Je marchais à l'intérieur, je sentais sa présence, son odeur, son parfum. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur mes joues et la douleur s'amplifia. Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ? Je l'aimais plus que tout et tout ce que j'avais fait était de la blesser, de nous blesser. J'allais attendre. Attendre que Jake revienne. Attendre qu'il me dise qu'elle était en sécurité et alors je mettrais fin à mes jours, fin à ma vie sans elle. Je lui avais dit « sans toi je ne suis rien, sans toi je mourrais », ce jour là jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le futur me donnerait raison. Ce jour là, je croyais pouvoir l'aimer pour l'éternité et même au-delà. Ce jour là, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Ce jour là, rien n'aurait pu m'atteindre. Et pourtant !

Un bruit montant de l'escalier en pierres interrompit le cours de mes pensées. Une douce joie m'emplit. Peut être qu'ils étaient en bas et qu'ils ne m'avaient pas entendu ? Peut être qu'il lui montrait son couchage pour la nuit et qu'il avait décidé de ne pas m'obéir et de ne partir que le lendemain ? Peut être qu'elle était encore là et que rien n'était perdu ? Je descendis en courant les marches, espérant au plus profond de moi. J'appelais.

- Jacob ?

Mais rien, pas de réponse, aucun bruit. Je tournai la poignée de la seule porte présente. Bien sûr elle était close. Qu'avais-je espéré de toute façon ? Ce ne devait être qu'un rongeur, un fichu rongeur qui m'avait fait croire que ce soir j'allais retrouver mon amour et pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. J'étouffai un cri de rage et sortis en courant de la demeure de mon meilleur ami.

Je devais oublier. Oui le mieux était d'oublier. D'oublier son sourire, d'oublier son odeur, sa voix, sa peau, son goût. De l'oublier et d'oublier ma souffrance. La seule façon était de me perdre dans autre chose.

En courant je rentrai à mes appartements. Je me fermai à clé de tous. Je ne voulais voir personne, ni cette nuit, ni demain, ni jamais. Je regardai autour de moi et fus surpris de voir l'image qui m'anima. C'était elle. Assise sur mon banc de piano et jouant quelques notes apprises avec moi. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et je suffoquai sous la douleur de la scène. Je m'effondrai à genoux. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je la regardai, majestueuse, magnifique. Mes yeux pleuraient. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas là, mais j'espérai. Je savais que son sourire était faux, mais il me manquait tellement. Sa main se tendit vers moi et elle me signa de venir à elle.

- Joue pour moi, murmura-t-elle. Tu es tellement beau quand tu joues. Fais-le, viens Edward, viens jouer.

Je me levai et m'approchai. Elle se déplaça sur mon banc et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Son odeur m'enivra. Mon cœur souffrait, mon âme saignait. Jamais je n'avais été plus malheureux. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et les plaça sur l'ivoire.

- Joue, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille, avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

Mes doigts se mirent alors à danser sur les touches. Les notes envahissaient mon bureau, mon corps, mon cœur. Je jouais, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous. Mes sanglots accompagnaient la musique, je ne pouvais plus rien retenir. Je me laisser aller, totalement. Elle n'était plus là. Elle n'avait jamais été là. J'étais seul. Seul avec ma souffrance. Je ne pouvais vivre sans sa présence à mes côtés. J'avais beau savoir que c'était pour la protéger, pour épargner sa vie, rien ne parvenait à me soulager.

La musique continuait d'emplir la pièce, mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'avais besoin de plus d'évasion pour ne pas tomber. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma desserte. Je me servis un verre de bourbon et le bus d'une traite. Ma gorge me brûla et je criai, mais me resservis. Encore et encore. Je pris la carafe et la portai jusqu'à mon instrument. Je me rassis et me remis à jouer. Je buvais, jouais et pensais à elle. A son corps que plus jamais je ne pourrais toucher, à son rire que plus jamais je ne pourrais entendre, à son parfum que je ne sentirais plus jamais. J'avais mal.

Et puis tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Tout n'était plus que mouvement. Flou et cotonneux. Le son de mon piano déchirait mes entrailles, ma tête hurlait, mon corps tremblait. Je me levais. J'essayais. Mes jambes s'effondrèrent sous mon corps. La carafe vacilla au sol, le banc se renversa. Je me traînais comme je pus. J'aurais voulu rejoindre ses bras. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me prenne contre elle et qu'elle me berce. J'aurais voulu entendre son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le mien. Mais tout ce qui m'attendait n'était que le cuir froid et impersonnel du sofa. J'allais m'y blottir. Et attendre. Attendre de la retrouver par delà mes rêves. Je fermai les yeux et pensai à elle.

Un bruit sourd me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Edward ouvre cette porte ! Edward !

Ma tête m'assourdissait, mon corps était tendu et mon estomac hurlait. Mais le pire était ce trou au fond de mon cœur. Ce vide qui emplissait mon être et qui me suppliait de courir à sa recherche. Mes rêves n'avaient été que cauchemars.

- Edward ouvre cette porte bonté divine ! Si tu n'ouvres pas, je te jure que je la démonte.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Em, dégage je ne veux voir personne, criai-je alors que j'essayais de me lever de mon lit de fortune.

- Edward ça suffit est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe et où est Bella ?

Mon père était là aussi. Je n'avais aucune envie de les voir, de les entendre, de leur parler, pour leur dire quoi de toute façon ?

- Partez, fichez-moi le camp !

Et sans que je ne m'y attende la baie vitrée explosa et Emmett se trouvait devant moi. Le visage écarlate, il me jeta un regard malveillant et se dirigea vers la porte en bois pour l'ouvrir. Mon père pénétra à son tour dans mon espace.

Je me pris le visage entre les mains et essayai d'oublier qu'ils étaient là, mais mon frère me secoua.

- Où est Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Emmett calme-toi, intervint mon père. Edward est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe nom d'un chien !

- Je… je… elle est partie, réussis-je à marmonner.

- Partie ? Les voix de Rosalie, Alice et Esmée retentirent en même temps.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Me questionna Jasper. Nous avons bien vu hier soir que quelque chose s'était passé…

- Laissez-moi, les suppliai-je, je vous en prie laissez-moi tranquille.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre leurs reproches, leur colère, la mienne était suffisante. Ils ne pourraient de toute façon pas me détester plus que je ne me haïssais moi-même. Je me levai, repoussant Emmett et traversai la pièce, évitant leurs regards. J'allais me servir un verre d'alcool quand celui-ci valsa et alla s'écraser contre le manteau de la cheminée.

Emmett venait de me plaquer contre le mur.

- QU'EST-CE-QUE TU LUI AS FAIT POUR QU' ELLE PARTE !

- Tout le monde va se calmer, Esmée, Alice et Rose je crois que vous feriez mieux de nous laissez.

- Mais… s'enquit Rosalie.

- S'il vous plait, je viendrais vous retrouvez, allez vous occuper d'Anthony.

Elles quittèrent la pièce, non sans me jeter des regards d'incompréhension et de colère.

- Emmett lâche-le, maintenant Edward tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite !

Son ton était posé et froid. Mon père ne se mettait jamais en colère mais lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton, nous savions très bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contredire. Je soufflais. J'étais brisé.

- Je… j'ai demandé à Jacob de la raccompagner à Wilmington.

- Tu as quoi ? Me questionnèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle était en danger avec moi.

Je ne pus retenir mes sanglots. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller.

- Raconte-nous, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, Edward ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé ?

- Parce que j'ai agi stupidement. Sur un coup de tête.

Le silence était pesant. Je les sentais m'observer et me juger. Dire que j'étais mal à l'aise était un doux euphémisme. Mais je le méritais. Et bien plus encore.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Me questionna de nouveau mon père.

- Quand… quand je suis arrivé pour aller la chercher, elle… elle….

Je ne pus continuer. Mes émotions étaient bien trop fortes et douloureuses. Je la revoyais si heureuse, si belle, alors qu'elle ne désirait que mon amour, je l'avais repoussée. Sans explication, sans rien lui dire.

- Edward si tu veux que l'on puisse t'aider, il faut que tu nous fasses confiance.

- Je sais, c'est juste… il est trop tard.

Je me pris le visage entre les mains et pleurai. C'est tout ce dont j'étais capable. Pleurer sur mon sort.

- Non d'un chien Edward ça suffit ! Soit un homme et arrête de te lamenter. Tu veux la récupérer oui ou non ?

La voix de mon frère n'avait jamais été aussi dure et en colère. Il ne comprenait rien. Comment l'aurait-il pu de toute façon ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Emmett, vous ne comprenez rien à rien !

- Tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu l'aimes et que tu ne te bats pour elle. A la moindre occasion tu fuis.

Ce fut le mot de trop.

- Je ne fuis pas j'essaye juste de la sauver ! Putain hier soir Emmett, quelqu'un est rentré chez vous et à déposer les boucles d'oreille d'Elisabeth sur le lit de Bella. Les boucles d'Elisabeth ! Quelqu'un est rentré chez toi et aurait pu aussi bien la tuer. Chez toi Emmett ! Alors qu'aurais-je dû faire à ton avis ? La garder à Escada alors que n'importe qui peut rentrer ici comme dans un moulin et faire du mal en toute impunité à la femme que j'aime ? Parce que oui je l'aime et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai renvoyée. Alors ne me juge pas Emmett, tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Oh mon Dieu Edward… il… je…

Jasper était blême. Il se tenait la tête et déambulait de droite à gauche. Mon cœur s'affola.

- Jasper ?

Il continuait, sans nous prêter attention. Il marmonnait et ses pas s'accélérèrent. Puis tout à coup il stoppa et nous regarda chacun notre tour.

- C'est Jacob.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda mon frère, alors que mon cerveau commençait à entrer en ébullition.

- Jacob. Je l'ai vu entrer chez vous hier. Il regardait partout comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu, j'ai trouvé ça étrange mais je ne me suis pas posé plus de question. Maintenant que tu le dis… je suis désolé Edward…

- Tu dois te tromper Jasper, Jacob est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas… je…

- Edward j'aimerais me tromper, vraiment, mais je l'ai vu et…

- Non ce n'est pas possible, il devait avoir une raison pour se rendre là-bas, je veux dire pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Ca n'a aucun sens !

Je ne pouvais le croire. Mon ami de toujours, mon confident, c'était impensable. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de prendre soin de moi, il m'avait épargné bien des soucis, il avait été là lorsque Elisabeth m'avait abandonné, lorsque à mon tour j'avais laissé Bella. Il était le seul à tout connaître de moi, le seul vers qui je pouvais me tourner sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi m'aurait-il trahi ?

- Je sais, renchérit mon frère, mais…

- Arrêtez ça ! C'est impossible.

- Edward je comprends, ajouta mon père, mais ton frère à raison, rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi qui a vu Elisabeth en dernier ?

Alors une quantité infinie d'images envahit ma tête. Ses regards face à Liz, face à Bella. Sa façon de se conduire à bord de l'Eclipse, sa façon de me rappeler mon mariage avec Tanya, sa façon de ne pas vouloir que je m'attache à Bella, de refuser mon bonheur. Tout était cohérent. Même ses mots, ses phrases. Tout me revenait « _Calme-toi Edward, tu t'en fais trop pour cette fille. Ce n'est qu'une fille de joie parmi tant d'autre._ » Et le bal. Lorsqu'il l'avait invitée alors qu'il savait que je l'aimais. Il avait été jusqu'à me rappeler mes actes alors qu'il n'ignorait rien de ma souffrance « _Comment tu peux la revendiquer après ce que tu lui as fait ?_ ». J'avais cru que c'était pour prendre soin d'elle, qu'il se préoccupait vraiment d'elle, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que c'était au-delà de ça, que tout était calculé pour me faire souffrir. Mais pourquoi ? Que lui avais-je fait ? Et Bella !

- Bella ! Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait ! Bella !

Je tombai au sol. Je la lui avais offerte sur un plateau d'argent. Et dire qu'elle avait essayé de me parler de son mal être face à lui, de ses regards. Dire que je ne l'avais pas écoutée. Elle avait pourtant compris, bien avant moi.

- Bellaaaaaaaaa ! Hurlai-je.

Mon père et mon frère me secouèrent.

- Edward arrête ça. Il est encore temps. Nous devons aller la chercher. Edward !

- Jasper tu cours prévenir les forces de l'ordre de Charlotte, je ne crois pas qu'il soit parti. S'il veut te faire souffrir Edward il doit encore être dans le coin, Emmett et Edward vous allez chez lui et vous fouillez la maison, vous essayer de trouver le moindre indice, moi je vais rester ici au cas où, même si je pense qu'il ne va pas se montrer. Après tout il est supposé être parti pour Wilmington. Mais je préfère être là pour protéger nos femmes. Allez dépêchez-vous on n'a pas de temps à perdre.

- Papa…

- Edward remue-toi ! Tu veux la récupérer en vie non ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ?

Je regardai Emmett et Jasper. Nous partîmes tous les trois en direction de l'écurie. Sans un mot, nous sellâmes nos chevaux, puis Emmett et moi partîmes en direction de la maison de Jacob.

- Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains, ragea Emmett.

- NON, lui hurlai-je, il est à moi !

Plus nous avancions et plus mon cœur se serrait. Est-ce que s'était vraiment lui ? Une part de moi le souhaitait, la part qui voulait qu'il soit encore là pour que je retrouve mon amour, mais l'autre part espérait, implorait qu'il soit innocent. Il était mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Il m'avait toujours suivi, il avait toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons moments comme dans les pires. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il m'avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Mais en y réfléchissant, mon père avait raison, il était le dernier à avoir vu ma Liz, je lui avais fait confiance et demandé d'aller voir comment elle allait. Il était revenu me disant qu'il ne la trouvait pas, mais il avait mis longtemps et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il l'avait cherchée, je l'avais cru, pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait d'ailleurs ? Je me rappelle avoir couru, il m'avait suivi, et puis j'avais retrouvé la lettre. Il avait été là, heureusement.

Sa maison en pierre se dessinait face à nous et une fois dans sa cour, je sautai de mon cheval et courus à l'intérieur, Emmett sur mes pas. Alors que nous allions franchir la porte, un bruit se fit entendre dans la grange, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère.

- Vas-y, me dit-il, je vais regarder dans la maison.

Je le remerciai des yeux et me précipitai en direction du bruit. Il était là. Il ramassait un seau. Il avait dû le faire tomber. Il sifflait comme si de rien n'était, en train de préparer son cheval. Il n'aurait pas dû être là ! Il aurait dû être sur le chemin de Wilmington. Je soufflai de soulagement. Bella devait encore être ici. Je regardai tout autour de lui, mais aucune présence de mon ange. Rien. Que lui avait-il fait ? Mon cœur s'accéléra et la rage me gagna. Je voulais qu'il me dise pourquoi ? Et surtout je voulais qu'il paye.

J'avançai tel un félin sur sa proie, sans bruit, et ne le quittant pas du regard. Il était hors de question qu'il m'échappe. Mais une planche craqua sous mon poids et il releva la tête. Son visage se figea.

- Ed… Edward, je…tu…

- Jacob ? L'interpellai-je le plus normalement possible

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu… tu fais ici ? Me demanda-t-il. Tu m'as fait peur.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poster la question ? Tu n'es pas censé être à Wilmington ?

- Non… oui… enfin je veux dire… nous allions justement partir.

- Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai changé d'avis et je veux récupérer Isabella. Je ne veux plus qu'elle parte. Où est-elle ?

- Je… euh… tu es sûr ? Elle t'a fait souffrir Edward, elle recommencera.

J'étais hors de moi. Comment pouvait-il continuer à faire comme si tout était normal. Comment arrivait-il à me regarder encore en face ?

Je m'avançais vers lui. J'étais sûr que mes yeux reflétaient la haine qu'il me faisait éprouver. Je voulais qu'il meure dans d'atroces souffrances. Et qu'il se rende compte que tout était fini, terminé.

- Je sais tout Jacob, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, tu es un monstre, tu…

Il se mit à courir en direction d'une malle sur laquelle était posée sa veste. Je pouvais voir qu'une arme à feu en sortait. Je me jetai sur lui et l'attrapai avant qu'il ne puisse s'en emparer. Je le plaquai au sol et le frappai au visage. Mais il m'empoigna et nous fit rouler dans la paille et la terre. Alors que je le cognai partout où je pouvais, je sentis un métal froid sous mon menton. Il avait réussi à attraper l'arme et me tenir en joue. Il se releva et me fit signe de me relever à mon tour. Je le fis sans discuter.

- Tu ne l'as retrouveras jamais. Je la tuerai comme j'ai tué Elisabeth et la pute ! Ah et ton cousin aussi !

Imprégné par la haine qu'il m'inspirait, je me baissai d'un coup, ramassai une fourche que j'avais vu tomber et le frappai sur le bras tenant l'arme. Il grogna et je le frappai au ventre avec le bout du manche. Il tomba, se plia en deux et jura. J'en profitai pour saisir l'arme et la pointer sur lui à mon tour. Je voulais tirer, appuyer sur la détente et lui faire exploser la tête, mais j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ça ? Pourquoi m'en voulait-il à ce point ?

- Tu es ridicule Edward, tu ne la retrouveras jamais tu sais. Tu sais ça m'a fait mal au cœur pour Alec, je l'aimais bien au fond, après tout il ne voulait rien faire de plus à Bella que ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle était tellement malheureuse quand elle me l'a raconté que j'ai vu noir et que je me suis fait la promesse qu'il allait payer, tout comme toi.

Il se releva me jaugeant du regard. Ses yeux étaient troubles. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle folie dans le regard de quelqu'un. Même ses lèvres étaient tirées en un sourire sadique.

- Pourquoi, lui demandais-je, les mains tremblantes.

Il se mit à rire et à avancer calmement vers moi. Nos regards ne se quittaient pas, nos yeux se foudroyaient. J'aurais pu tirer et mettre fin à tout ça, mais je voulais savoir. C'était vital.

- C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle va, tu te fiches de savoir où elle est, tout ce qui t'importe c'est pourquoi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Edward. Voilà pourquoi ! Comment ont-elles pu toutes t'aimer ? Elles ne te connaissaient pas tel que moi je te connais, tel que tu es réellement, un être vil et violent.

- Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? Je t'aimais comme mon frère Jake !

- Tu avais tout Edward, la famille, l'argent, le pouvoir et il t'en fallait plus. Tu as voulu Liz. La seule que j'aimais. Je me fichais du reste, de ton argent, de l'amour de ta famille, mais pas de Liz. Je la voulais et tu as réussi à te l'accaparer à me la voler. Elle était à moi. A moi tu entends !

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais dit Jake. J'aurais compris tu sais.

- Mais elle ne voulait pas de moi. Qui aurait voulu du second ? De celui qui est là pour faire briller l'autre. De celui qui marche dans l'ombre de l'autre. Regarde-toi, tu avais tout et moi je n'étais que ton ami, l'ami d'Edward Cullen. J'ai bien essayé de la séduire mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. Il n'y avait que ton prénom dans sa bouche, elle ne voulait que mon amitié, j'ai essayé de la faire changer d'avis mais rien n'y a fait, alors je l'ai tuée. Le jour de votre mariage, je l'avais trouvée tu sais et elle était magnifique. Si tu avais pu la voir elle ressemblait à un ange. Je lui ai fait écrire cette lettre et je l'ai tuée. Et tu as marché, tu as souffert et moi je jubilais. Pour une fois tu n'avais pas ce que tu voulais… et je n'étais plus le second à briller dans ton ombre.

Hors de moi, je jetai l'arme et me ruai sur lui. Il devait payer de mes mains. Pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et je devais l'empêcher d'en faire plus.

Déstabilisé par mon attaque, il tomba, m'entrainant avec lui. Je le frappais, autant que je pouvais, je voulais qu'il ait mal, qu'il souffre comme j'avais souffert. Nous roulions sur le sol. Nos râles se mêlaient, les grognements dus à la souffrance des coups se mélangeaient à ceux de haine et de désir de vengeance. Il se retrouva sur moi, il frappa mon visage, mes côtes, mais j'arrivais à prendre le dessus à mon tour. Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains et cognai son crâne contre le sol. J'étais furieux. Il avait tué Liz, Ness et Alec en toute impunité. Personne ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. Il m'avait trahi. Mon frère de cœur. Je frappais. Il râlait. Le sang brouillait ma vue, mes poings étaient douloureux mais je me déchainais. Et puis tout alla très vite.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaard !

Cette voix. Sa voix. Elle était là. Je me retournais. Telle une vision divine ma Bella, mon Isabella était là. Elle se tenait face à moi avec mon frère. Je relâchais ma prise sur Jake qui ne bougeait plus et me levais pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'allais enfin pouvoir la serrer contre moi. J'approchais, elle était si près, tellement près que je pouvais sentir son odeur.

- Edward noooooooooooooooooooooooooon !

Un coup de feu retentit...

* * *

J'avais dit que ce serait le dernier chapitre et bien grosse erreur je n'ai pas tout mis sinon ça aurait fait trop, donc il y en aura encore un et puis ce sera l'épilogue.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si je puis me permettre, **j'aimerai connaître votre avis sur le POV Edward, il compte tellement pour moi**, mais sur le reste aussi bien sûr.

Tendrement,

So.


	22. Chapter 22 : l'espoir renaît

Et voilà c'est la fin.

Je tiens à dire merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie depuis le début et tous ceux et celles qui ont pris mon histoire en cours de route.

Merci à Ness, Auré et Dri pour avoir supporté mes doutes, mes moments de pages blanches et tout ce qui fait de moi une chieuse, je vous aime.

Merci à Béa d'avoir corrigé à chaque fois à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Merci à toutes celles que j'oublie, Sandra, Vinou, Potine, Cha, Sio, Ninie et les autres, vous êtes trop nombreuses, je vous adore les filles.

Sur ce bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

**xXx**

**Chapitre 22**

**L'espoir renaît**

**xXx**

_- Edward noooooooooooooooooooooooooon !_

_Un coup de feu retentit._

**xXx**

Je me retrouvai allongé à Terre, Bella au-dessus de moi. Ses larmes tombaient sur mon visage alors que ses lèvres m'embrassaient. Elle se recula et ses mains se mirent à me déshabiller, à déboutonner ma chemise et à parcourir ma peau.

- Dis-moi si tu es blessé ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Edward parle-moi ! Sanglota-t-elle.

- Amour calme-toi, lui répondis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains et en fixant mon regard au sien. Je vais bien, ce n'est rien. Et toi est-ce qu'il… t'a…

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche et je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle était là, devant moi, saine et sauve. Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si…, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, hésitant et honteux. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je ne savais pas, je voulais juste…

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

- Je sais…

En un instant, elle devint blême, se leva et se mit à courir vers l'extérieur.

- Bella, appelai-je.

Difficilement, je me levai à mon tour et la suivis. Pliée en deux et se tenant contre un arbre elle vomissait. Je m'approchai et tins ses cheveux. Quand elle eut fini, je la pris dans mes bras et essuyai son front en sueur.

- Bella ne me mens pas et dis moi ce qu'il se passe, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Tu peux me dire s'il t'a fait quelque chose, je t'en prie amour, dis-moi.

- Ça va… je n'ai rien, je te promets. C'est juste que… que j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Il… il avait son arme pointée sur toi…. J'ai cru qu'il allait te tuer.

- Je suis là et bien vivant, murmurai-je contre elle. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, plaisantai-je.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et desserrai ses bras qu'elle maintenait accrochés à ma taille.

- Reste là, je vais dire à Emmett de te raccompagner à la maison.

- Noooon, supplia-t-elle, reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

- Bella je ne pars pas, je veux juste être sûr que Jacob ne nous fera plus de mal, la rassurai-je.

Une étrange lueur traversa son regard et je remarquai alors sa tenue. Elle portait une robe de mariée.

- Bella qu'est-ce… je… ta robe ?

- Elisabeth, chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Non, il n'avait pas osé ? J'eus envie de vomir à mon tour. La colère me gagna, je voulais tuer Jacob. Je voulais le faire souffrir, je voulais qu'il meure à petit feu et qu'il me supplie d'abréger ses souffrances. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Qu'elle me voie hors de moi et violent. Elle ne m'avait déjà que trop vu dans cet état. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette tenue. C'était impossible, impensable. J'approchai mes mains de sa poitrine et commençai à délier le ruban qui maintenait le corset sur le devant.

Elle releva la tête et m'interrogea du regard.

- Fais-moi confiance.

La robe tomba au sol et je m'empressai de la revêtir de ma veste que je boutonnai. Elle ne la couvrait que jusqu'à mi-cuisse, mais son jupon était assez décent pour lui permettre de retourner à la maison.

- Tu vas rentrer avec Emmett, tu vas prendre un bain, manger un morceau et je serai là. Je te le promets.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, amoureusement et me séparai d'elle à regret.

En entrant à nouveau dans la grange, j'entendis la voix rauque de mon frère.

- Tu vas crever espèce de sale vermine.

A califourchon sur Jacob, il était en train de le frapper avec la crosse d'une arme tandis que ce dernier essayait en vain de se débattre. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, qui avait tiré sur qui, mais apparemment Emmett avait apporté avec lui son propre revolver et avait été le plus rapide. Du sang s'échappait de l'épaule de Jake.

Je m'approchai d'eux et ramassai l'arme de Jacob tombée à terre.

- Emmett arrête, lui ordonnai-je, il est à moi !

Il se mit à grogner. Je touchai son épaule.

- Emmett, s'il te plait, ramène Bella, je m'occupe de lui.

Il donna un dernier coup sur la mâchoire de Jacob et se releva alors que je le tenais en joue.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Occupe-toi de Bella s'il te plait. Je ne serais pas long. Jasper ne devrait plus tarder de toute façon.

- Très bien.

Il me tapa sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers Bella. Jacob quasi inconscient au sol se tordait de douleur. Pour être sûr qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il gémit, mais ne réagit pas plus. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur et vis Emmett prendre Bella dans ses bras et la porter telle une mariée en direction de la maison. Elle détourna la tête vers moi et je lui souris. J'aurais voulu être celui qui la serrait contre lui, mais j'avais besoin d'en finir avec mon passé avant. J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi Jacob avait fait tout ça ? Et j'avais surtout besoin de le savoir hors d'état de nous nuire à nouveau.

Je m'approchai à nouveau et le regardai. Du sang s'échappait de sa plaie faite par Emmett à l'épaule, diverses autres blessures se trouvaient un peu partout sur son visage et je supposais que je devais être dans le même état. Il gémit à terre et se mut tel un serpent, mais ne put ouvrir les yeux. Je le toisai, sans peine aucune. Il avait été mon ami, mon meilleur ami mais je n'avais aucune pitié pour lui et ce qu'il m'avait fait, ce qu'il nous avait fait. J'avais juste envie qu'il s'explique.

Accrochant l'arme dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, je me baissai, l'attrapai sous les épaules et l'adossai contre la paroi d'un des boxes. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi à la recherche de quelque chose me permettant de comprimer sa plaie. Un chiffon, sale, était suspendu à un crochet. Estimant qu'il ferait l'affaire, je me levai, le pris et bandai son épaule. Une fois fait, je le secouai.

- Jacob regarde-moi !

Il ne bougea pas. Seule sa respiration erratique m'indiquait qu'il était encore en vie. Sa respiration et ses geignements. Las de devoir attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance, je sortis, ramassant au passage un seau et me dirigeai jusqu'au puits.

Avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la grange, j'attrapai la robe laissée devant.

J'avançai vers lui et balançai le contenu de mon seau, à savoir de l'eau gelée, sur son corps. Il grogna mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il me fixa. Il était furieux, mais certainement pas autant que je l'étais moi-même. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres et son regard fixa le bandage de son épaule.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crèves avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi, lâchai-je hors de moi.

- Alors ça y est… le grand Edward Cullen a gagné…, répliqua-t-il la voix cassée et peu sûre.

- Gagné quoi Jacob ? Ce n'était pas un jeu.

- Bien sûr que si… et tu ne peux pas imaginer le plaisir que j'ai pris à te voir souffrir…

C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais élaboré dans ma tête. Il ne paraissait avoir aucun regret, aucun remords. Ses yeux se figèrent sur ma main.

- Je vois que tu l'as trouvée. Comment était-elle ? Aussi jolie que Liz ? Ah mais suis-je bête comment pourrais-tu le savoir, tu ne l'as jamais vue. Elle est morte avant.

Je lâchai la robe et me jetai sur lui, le frappant au visage. Il gémit, puis se mit à rire, me déstabilisant. Il était encore plus aliéné que je ne le pensais. J'eus envie de le tuer, de le massacrer, mais j'inspirai profondément et arrêtai. Il ne devait pas m'atteindre. Je devais me montrer plus intelligent, insensible, inatteignable.

- On dirait… que mon… meilleur ami a des remords à me taper dessus, ironisa-t-il en crachant du sang. Mais vas-y ne te gêne surtout pas, Capitaine Cullen !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, hurlai-je !

- Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu es !

Mon sang bouillait, mes muscles se bandaient et je devais me faire plus que violence pour ne pas lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. J'espérais que Jasper allait bientôt arriver.

- Tu dois savoir que c'est la seule partie de toi que j'appréciais… un peu. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Edward, tout ce temps j'ai joué la comédie du meilleur ami, mais je dois dire que lorsque j'avais affaire avec ta partie sombre, ça me plaisait.

- Tu… tu… es complètement malade Jacob !

- Oui je sais… s'amusait-il. Mais au moins moi j'assume mon côté noir. Au fait je t'ai pas dit mais tu sais Liz, elle m'a supplié pour que je la laisse en vie …

- Pourquoi Bella ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il me fixa les yeux pleins de haine et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se lécha la bouche et un gémissement sortit de sa gorge.

Hors de moi, j'appuyai sur la détente. La détonation résonna dans la grange et la balle alla s'écraser au dessus de son crâne. Il ne cilla pas. Il resta immobile. Je rageai. Je marchai de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, essayant de me calmer, passant ma main sur mon front, inspirant et expirant le plus lentement possible. Mais imaginer que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, me rendait nerveux.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos et stoppait mes pas. Comment avait-il pu devenir cet homme totalement fou et empli de haine ?

- Tu n'as rien compris alors ? Tout ça c'était juste pour que tu souffres Edward. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Te voir accablé était suffisant. La pute aussi. Je suis allée la trouver après que tu sois parti mais bien sûr comme ta Liz elle s'est refusée à moi. Alors que je l'avais payée. Elle m'a dit que c'était fini. Qu'elle ne travaillait plus. Elle a voulu m'offrir une fille, mais je la voulais elle ! Je voulais ce que toi on te donnait Edward. Pourquoi toi et pas moi ?

Tout n'était que jalousie. Je n'arrivais pas à vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon frère.

- Dommage que tu sois arrivé trop tôt pour Bella, tu aurais fait un magnifique témoin !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner et il le vit.

- Mais on dirait que je te touche dès que je parle de Bella. Pourtant après tout ce que tu lui as fait, tu ne la mérites pas. Tu sais c'est pour ça que j'ai aussi tué Alec. Il a voulu la toucher, la blesser, lui faire mal. J'ai vu rouge ! Faut dire que la petite anglaise était loin de me laisser indifférent.

- Ne parle pas d'elle ! Ne prononce plus jamais son nom tu entends !

Je voulais le rouer de coups mais je me retins et frappai le mur du poing. La douleur me fit hurler. J'avais envie de le défigurer. De le tuer.

- Oh mais on dirait que j'ai encore réussi, ironisa-t-il, tu veux la suite de l'histoire. Je savais que voir les boucles te ferait exploser. Mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. Et dire que tu me l'as emmenée. J'étais sûr qu'elle fuirait de son propre gré une fois qu'elle verrait ta vraie nature. Je suis le seul à te connaître réellement Capitaine ! Tu as beau essayer de tromper ta famille, je sais qui tu es et ce que tu as fait ! On ne change pas. C'est faux ! Tu joues au gentilhomme, au fils et mari aimant, mais au fond tu n'es qu'un…

Ne tenant plus je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et le plaquai contre la paroi en bois. Il se tordit de douleur tout en laissant échapper une plainte et je jubilai intérieurement.

- Tu vas la fermer ! Tu es… tu…

- Tu voulais savoir pourquoi rappelle-toi Edward, alors tu vas m'écouter.

J'attrapai l'arme et la lui posai sur la tempe.

- Ferme-là !

Je ne reconnaissais même pas ma voix. J'étais hors de moi. Jamais je n'avais été plus en colère qu'à ce moment.

Ses yeux se noircissent et pour la première fois je pus y déceler de la peur. Mon cœur se revigora. Le voir effrayé me réjouit.

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir Edward ! De toute façon si tu ne me tues pas c'est toi qui meures. Tu iras crever en prison pour le trafic. Je dirais tout. Je raconterais les listes, les vols de femmes et tout le reste… je gagnerais quoi qu'il en soit.

J'avais totalement occulté cette partie. Je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il puisse raconter ce que nous avions fait. Et il était hors de question qu'il puisse le faire. Ma vie était près de Bella, près de ma famille. Je ne voyais qu'une solution : le tuer. Mais un problème se posait. Je n'étais pas un assassin. Je n'étais pas comme lui.

Je m'éloignai difficilement. Je pensais à Bella. Aimerait-elle un meurtrier ? Elle avait déjà réussi à aimer un violeur, son violeur, mais un tueur ? Et si j'allais en prison ? Si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre ? J'allais tout perdre, elle, ma famille et sa réputation, mon honneur, enfin le peu qu'il me restait. Il avait raison, il avait gagné. Quoi que je fasse, il avait réussi à me séparer de Bella.

- Alors Capitaine, que vas-tu faire ? Me tuer ou me livrer aux forces de l'ordre ? S'amusa-t-il.

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque de te voir enfermer à vie, répondis-je sans hésitation. Te voir crever à petit feu sera ma plus grande récompense et même si je dois tout perdre.

- Le Capitaine se réveille enfin ! Mais et ta vengeance ? Tu seras capable d'oublier que j'ai assassiné ta Liz, ta catin, ton cousin et que j'ai voulu tuer Bella. Alors là tu vois tu m'épates.

Il se jouait de moi, ses sourires me donnaient envie de l'étrangler, de le défigurer et de lui arracher la bouche.

- Mais c'est parce que j'ai omis de te dire que Bella possède les lèvres les plus douces qu'il m'ait été données d'embrasser !

Je rugis et l'arme à la main me jetai sur lui. Je n'étais plus moi-même. Il avait touché Bella, il avait posé ses mains sur elle, ses lèvres, il allait payer. Les coups pleuvaient, nos râles se mélangeaient mais rien ne m'atteignait. Nos sangs se mêlaient à la terre, alors que nous roulions sur le sol. Puis tout à coup une détonation retentit et tout se figea. Un liquide se mit à chauffer mon ventre et la terreur s'empara de moi. J'essayais de bouger mais Jake inerte sur moi m'en empêchait.

- Edward est-ce que ça va ?

- Em ?

- Ne bouge pas !

Il souleva le corps de Jacob et je pus respirer. Je tâtai mon torse plein de sang à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure, mais ne sentis rien. Soulagé je soufflai.

Je regardai le corps sans vie de Jake. J'avais beau essayé de comprendre, je n'y arrivais pas. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à agir de la sorte, à me haïr à ce point ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je me penchai sur lui et lui fermai les yeux. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui m'importait à présent était Bella. Nous. Notre avenir.

Je regardais mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Bella ? M'agaçai-je.

- Eh oh calme-toi ! Bella est avec maman, elle s'occupe d'elle.

Je soufflai. J'étais rassuré.

- Je suis revenu pour t'aider, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser seul avec ce détraqué.

- Bien, mais allons-y, ordonnais-je en me dirigeant vers la demeure de mes parents.

Emmett m'interrompit. Je me retournai en colère et le fixai. Je désirai seulement retrouver Bella et je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

- Edward, nous… je pense que nous devrions mettre le corps à l'abri… en attendant que Jasper arrive.

- Non ! Après ce qu'il a fait, il mérite de rester là et de se faire dévorer par les charognards.

- C'était ton ami.

- C'était aussi un meurtrier Em !

Il souleva les épaules et sans plus un mot me suivit à travers les bois pour rejoindre la famille.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, ils étaient tous dans le salon, sauf Jasper. Bella se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa sans gêne devant mes parents. Un raclement de gorge nous fit nous séparer. Je n'avais qu'une envie me retrouver seul avec elle, mais je savais aussi que je ne pourrais échapper aux questions. Il était temps d'affronter les erreurs de mon passé. Jacob était mort, mon passé avec lui et rien ne m'empêcherait plus d'être heureux.

Serrant Bella contre moi, malgré le sang, la saleté et la sueur qui me collaient à la peau, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et me lançai.

- Je sais que je vous dois des explications, pour ce que j'ai fait… à Bella… à vous…

Ils me fixaient tous, attendant que je poursuive. Rien ne transparaissait d'autre de leurs yeux que de la tendresse à mon égard. J'eus honte. Honte de celui que j'avais été quelques mois auparavant face à Bella, mais aussi honte de celui que j'avais été hier, en ne les appelant pas à l'aide, en refusant de leur faire confiance. Alors que ma gorge se serrait, que j'hésitais à poursuivre, je sentis la main de Bella amplifier sa prise sur ma taille. Elle me donnait du courage. Elle était celle qui portait la force de notre amour. Celle qui n'avait jamais douté. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et y pris toute la bravoure qu'elle m'offrait.

Je continuais alors, expliquant ce que Jacob m'avait avoué, les meurtres d'Elisabeth, de Ness et d'Alec. Je leur parlai de la veille, de mon énervement face aux boucles d'oreille de Liz, de ma peur de perdre Bella et du besoin de la protéger en me séparant d'elle. En quelque sorte, je compris que si j'avais voulu l'éloigner, c'était aussi pour me punir. Me punir de ce que je lui avais fait subir par le passé mais aussi de ce que je risquais de lui faire dans le futur.

Bien sûr, je ne parlais pas du trafic à bord de l'Eclipse, ni de ma rencontre avec Bella. Je restais évasif quant au fait que nous nous connaissions avant. J'avais besoin de connaître son ressenti, savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire ou pas avant d'aborder le sujet. Mais je vis dans les yeux d'Emmett qu'il n'était pas sot et qu'il savait. Je me promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui, plus tard.

Tout le temps de mon récit, personne ne me coupa. Ils m'écoutèrent, sans me juger.

- Je suis désolé, terminai-je.

Mon père se leva et s'approcha de moi. Un frisson me parcourut.

- Edward, je voudrais te dire que je suis en colère. Tu ne nous as pas fait confiance, nous, ta famille, ceux qui t'avons toujours soutenu, mais tu restes mon fils et je t'aime…

Il s'arrêta un instant et nous regarda alternativement Bella et moi.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à nous de te pardonner quoi que soit, mais à Bella. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas…

- Je… intervins-je.

Mais il m'empêcha de parler en levant sa main.

- C'est votre histoire Edward, je ne veux pas savoir…. Après tout nous avons tous nos secrets, je veux juste être sûr que vous êtes heureux. Bella ?

Elle releva son visage vers le mien et tout ce que je pus lire dans ses yeux n'était qu'amour et passion.

- Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Bien, continua mon père, alors oublions toute cette histoire.

Ma mère, Alice et Rose se levèrent et prirent Bella dans leurs bras. Mon père posa sa main sur mon bras et me fit signe de m'écarter d'elles.

- Edward, je veux juste que tu saches que j'attends de toi d'être un homme honnête envers ta femme et ta famille dorénavant.

J'hochai simplement la tête. Je ne voulais rien de plus sur cette Terre que Bella et lui prouver que je pouvais être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un digne du nom des Cullen.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jasper se présenta dans la cour, suivi d'un attelage des forces de l'ordre. J'allais m'avancer vers eux, les conduire au corps de Jacob, mais Bella me retint.

- Ne pars pas, reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, il faut que quelqu'un les accompagne.

Je l'embrassai sur le front.

- Va dans ma chambre, je te rejoins dès que possible.

**xXx**

J'avais accompagné le shérif de Charlotte à la cabane de Jake. Ses hommes s'étaient emparés du corps. Ils allaient devoir faire une enquête et recouper tout ce que je leur avais dit concernant les aveux de Jacob avec les meurtres de Ness et Alec. Malheureusement pour Liz, il était trop tard et nous ne savions pas où se trouvait le corps. Le shérif m'avait affirmé vouloir se mettre en relation avec Hawkins et je fus rassuré. Je savais que ce dernier éviterait tout ce qui aurait de près ou de loin un rapport avec le trafic. Il risquait autant que moi dans cette affaire.

Ils se mirent à fouiller la demeure de Jake et je voulus les aider, mais le shérif m'ordonna de retourner près de ma famille. Il ne voulait pas d'importun dans son enquête. Je retournai alors près de Bella. J'allais enfin pouvoir la retrouver.

**xXx**

Elle était là, dans ma chambre, à regarder par la fenêtre. J'approchai d'elle, délicatement. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, mais je voulais pouvoir l'admirer encore et encore. Ses courbes parfaites dans sa robe de voile bleu clair étaient un vrai délice pour les yeux. Elle ne m'avait pas entendu et fredonnait. Elle paraissait si innocente, si angélique. Je m'en voulus d'avoir osé l'abandonner.

Comme si elle avait senti ma présence, elle se retourna vers moi. Son regard fixa le mien, elle me toisa un instant et plissa ses yeux. Volonté, force et amour, voilà ce qui parcourait son expression à cet instant. Elle me fascinait. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté. J'étais fier d'être celui qu'elle aimait. Fier qu'elle m'ait choisi malgré tout et fier qu'elle m'ait pardonné, encore une fois. J'avançai alors vers elle et l'attrapai par la taille pour la coller contre mon corps avide de la sentir.

Elle grimaça, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se plaindre. Je l'embrassai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mais j'avais eu tellement peur de la perdre, à jamais, tellement peur de ne plus avoir le droit de la serrer dans mes bras, de ne plus avoir la chance de sentir sa langue sur la mienne, tellement peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire encore que je l'aimais.

- Edward, gémit-elle sur ma bouche alors que je caressai ses lèvres du bout de ma langue.

- Je t'aime, susurrai-je contre elle.

- Je sais. Assieds-toi là, m'ordonna-t-elle en s'écartant et en me montrant le fauteuil face à la coiffeuse.

Je lui obéis et me regardai dans le miroir. Je fus horrifié de voir ce à quoi je ressemblais. Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens à travers mon reflet.

- Tu es recouvert de sang et de terre, remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur mon visage.

- Je suis désolé, Bella soufflai-je embarrassé d'être si crasseux face à elle si belle et parfumée.

- Désolé ? Mais pour quoi ?

- D'être si...horrible, alors que tu es sublime.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux étincelèrent. Ses joues se parèrent de rouge et si je n'avais pas été aussi sale, je l'aurais portée sur le lit et lui aurais fait l'amour sans attendre.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Même couvert de sang, même trempé de sueur, tu restes très beau.

Elle sourit et se recula légèrement pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Elle se saisit d'un des brocs nichés dans la braise, en versa le contenu dans une large vasque et attrapa un linge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends soin de toi.

Mon cœur se serra. J'acquiesçai doucement, observant ses mains plonger le linge dans la vasque, puis le tordre pour évacuer le trop plein d'eau. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle, tellement confiante. A la fois la même Bella qu'avant cette histoire avec Jacob et à la fois une Bella différente, plus femme, plus belle, si cela était encore possible.

Avec douceur, elle passa le linge sur ma joue, caressant ma barbe de plusieurs jours. Je ne pus retenir un sifflement de douleur.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Tu… tu es blessé. Est-ce que… tu veux que j'arrête, marmonna-t-elle sans me regarder.

Je passai ma main sous son menton et relevai son visage vers moi.

- Non continue ce n'est rien.

Elle reprit le linge et l'approcha de nouveau. Délicatement, elle le passa sur mon front, mes joues et mes lèvres. La sensation de chaleur et de moelleux me réconforta aussitôt. Je fermai les yeux, savourant le bien-être qu'elle provoquait en moi.

Elle écarta le linge, le rinça, et le replongea dans l'eau. Toujours en silence, elle recommença, suivant la ligne de ma mâchoire. Je sentais des gouttes d'eau ruisseler sur ma peau, gagnant mon cou puis mon torse.

Je rouvris les yeux, l'admirant répéter son geste plusieurs fois, mes joues, mes yeux, mon front pour finir dans mon cou. Elle repoussa les cheveux qui retombaient sur mon front et se mordit de nouveau la lèvre, tout en caressant d'un doigt ma joue droite.

- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogeai-je en la voyant froncer les sourcils.

- Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir je levai les sourcils.

- Tu aurais besoin d'un bon rasage.

- Et…, demandai-je.

- Tu… tu me laisserais le faire pour toi, marmonna-t-elle en rougissant.

Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine et mon sexe gonfla. C'était la chose la plus érotique, la plus sensuelle qu'une femme ne m'ait jamais dite.

- Oh Bella, bien sûr, lui répondis-je.

Elle approcha ses mains de mon torse et commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Stupéfait, je la regardais faire sans bouger. La chaleur commençait à gagner tout mon corps et j'étais sûr qu'elle savait parfaitement dans quel émoi elle me mettait. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Tout en défaisant les boutons maintenant ma chemise fermée, elle passait ses doigts sur ma peau, l'enflammant au passage. Je gémis.

- Bella !

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- Si tu continues je ne réponds plus de rien.

Elle rigola et son rire m'enivra d'espoir pour l'avenir. J'aimais entendre sa joie. Je n'aspirais à rien d'autre que son bonheur. Et voir qu'elle l'était me remplissait d'amour.

Elle se pencha et embrassa mon torse. Je frémis. J'attrapai son visage et posai mes lèvres contre les siennes, alors qu'elle finissait de m'ôter ma chemise et la jetait à terre.

Elle se recula, déposa un baiser sur mon nez et me sourit. Elle s'empara de mon blaireau reposant sur le marbre de la coiffeuse ainsi que de la boite en bois contenant ma crème à raser. Puis elle s'installa sur une de mes cuisses et me fit face.

D'un geste sûr, comme si elle l'avait fait des centaines de fois, elle recueillit la crème qu'elle fit mousser et qu'elle passa sur mes joues, mon menton, ma gorge pour finir par la partie sous mon nez. Sa douceur n'était plus à démontrer. Très concentrée, pinçant le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres, elle s'empara de mon rasoir sabre et le déplia.

Ses yeux se noyèrent dans les miens et mon amour pour elle s'accrut.

- Prêt ?

J'acquiesçai. Elle se rapprocha de moi et je plaçai mes mains sur sa taille, la caressant au passage.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle, si tu me troubles tu risques de ressembler à un épouvantail.

Je lâchais ses courbes à regret et me concentrais sur ses lèvres, après tout même si j'avais confiance, elle avait quand même une lame entre les mains.

Elle approcha le rasoir de ma peau et le fit glisser sur ma barbe. Puis elle éloigna sa main de ma joue et rinça la lame dans la vasque. Elle refit le même geste à plusieurs reprises. Une fois ma joue lisse, elle s'approcha et y passa ses lèvres.

- Parfaite, dit-elle en fixant mon regard au sien.

- Je ne dirais pas ça quand tu tiens la comparaison.

Je l'embrassais et elle gémit à son tour. Elle se recula et j'éclatais de rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

Sans rien dire j'approchai mon doigt de son menton et j'entendis son souffle s'accélérer. J'essuyai la mousse déposée après notre baiser.

- Edward si tu continues, c'est moi qui ne réponds plus de rien.

- Peut être est-ce ce dont j'ai envie, susurrai-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonna contre moi et je vis la peau de son décolleté se parer de chair de poule. J'allais passer le dos de ma main sur sa poitrine pour la caresser mais elle la tapa doucement.

- Edward ça suffit, laisse-moi terminer !

Tel un enfant réprimandé, je grognais, mais restais sage. Enfin mes mains restèrent sages, mes yeux, eux, parcoururent ses courbes et s'imaginèrent des choses pas vraiment enfantines.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit le rasage d'une main de maître sur ma peau.

Elle était magnifique. Concentrée, je pouvais voir une goutte de sueur glisser de son front sur sa tempe et aller mourir sur ses seins. Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le mien. Son corps frôlait le mien un peu plus à chaque mouvement et je me retenais de lui arracher le rasoir des mains et de la plaquer contre le mur pour la faire mienne.

Son souffle sur ma peau était chaud. Son parfum m'enivrait.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se recula avec la vasque, créant un vide en moi. Elle ouvrit une des fenêtres, jeta l'eau et revint à mes côtés. Elle la remplit de nouveau et s'empara d'un linge propre. Elle refit les mêmes gestes qu'au début, me débarrassant des restes de crème. Une fois propre, elle caressa ma peau du bout des doigts. Je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Je m'emparais alors de son visage et l'embrassais. Elle me laissa pénétrer sa bouche instantanément et nos langues se caressèrent alors que nos souffles et gémissements ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Après quelques secondes, elle se recula, me laissant haletant.

- Je crois que maintenant un bain s'impose, souffla-t-elle contre mon oreille.

Je frissonnais.

- Aurais-je la joie de le partager avec toi ? Essayai-je de la séduire.

- Je ne crois pas non, susurra-t-elle tout en passant ses doigts sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, mais j'ai mieux à te proposer.

- Mieux ? L'interrogeai-je tout en la plaquant contre moi et en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle frémit et s'écarta.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et disparut. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Mes traits étaient tirés mais mes yeux brillaient de milles feux. Je repensais à tout ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais failli la perdre. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Mais je me sentais penaud face à son courage. Au lieu d'affronter le risque, je m'étais transformé en lâche. C'est elle qui avait été forte dans cette histoire. C'est elle qui n'avait rien lâché. C'est elle qui m'avait sauvé. J'avais cru que les mots de la raison parviendraient à effacer les maux de l'amour, mais c'était un leurre. Un véritable leurre. Je l'aimais trop pour la rayer de ma vie, même pour sa sécurité.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon ange personnel apparut sourire aux lèvres.

- Ton bain est prêt, viens.

Elle prit ma main dans la sienne et me fit la suivre dans la pièce attenante à ma chambre. Une douce odeur de lavande embaumait l'air.

- Finis de te déshabiller et grimpe dans la baignoire, j'arrive.

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'éclipsa avant que je ne puisse répondre.

Je me déshabillai et m'immergeai totalement dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir et de fermer les yeux. Un léger rire me fit les rouvrir.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à te faire soupirer de la sorte.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de la baignoire, posant sur le sol une cruche.

- Viens avec moi, la suppliai-je.

- Détends-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Elle passa derrière moi et me fit pencher la tête en arrière.

- Ferme les yeux.

Docilement, j'obéis. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux tandis que de l'autre, elle les mouillait. Je me laissais totalement envahir par la divine sensation. J'entendis qu'elle reposait la jarre et elle se mit à masser mon crâne. Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur mon cuir chevelu. Je soupirai de bien être, profitant de l'instant.

- Bella…, gémis-je.

Elle continua de laver mes cheveux, sans un mot, me laissant savourer. Elle me rinça et repassa à côté de la baignoire. Ses yeux étincelaient. J'attrapais son visage et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Mais avant que je ne puisse le faire, elle l'avait fait. Sa bouche contre la mienne, sa langue chatouilla mes lèvres pour demander l'accès à ma langue. Son initiative me surprit, mais très vite le désir et l'envie me possédèrent. Je la laissai investir ma bouche, étouffant un gémissement dans la sienne.

Je passais mes mains sous ses bras, quand elle s'écarta.

- Amour ?

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous Monsieur Cullen, me charma-t-elle.

Je soufflai. Mon corps était des plus tendus et je dus me retenir de sauter hors de la baignoire, la jeter sur mon épaule et l'emmener au lit pour lui faire l'amour.

Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, enflammant ma peau et me repoussa dans l'eau. Elle frotta un savon entre ses mains et commença à parcourir ma peau.

- Bella… je… je ne vais pas pouvoir…

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres et fixa son regard chocolaté dans le mien.

- S'il te plait, implora-t-elle, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

Mon cœur se serra. Elle se rappelait. Elle me renvoyait mes mots. Ceux-là même que j'avais prononcés alors que je la baignais à bord de l'Eclipse. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait, ses mots, ses gestes, tout était parfaitement calculé.

Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ses caresses. Ma peau brûlait à chacun de ses passages. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. J'entendais son souffle irrégulier s'accélérer par moment. Et dire que j'avais failli ne pas connaître ce bonheur par ma faute.

Sa main effleura mon sexe tendu et un son rauque retentit dans l'espace. J'ouvris les yeux et l'admirai. Les joues roses, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle me fixait, sûre d'elle. Ses mains savonnaient mes cuisses, évitant ma virilité. Je baissai les yeux sur son corps et vis que je n'étais pas le seul à être en émoi. Ses seins pointaient à travers le tissu de sa fine robe. Ses doigts remontèrent sur mon torse, frôlant mes abdominaux. Je gémis.

- J'adore sentir tes mains sur moi, murmurai-je le souffle court.

Elle gémit à son tour et ses yeux laissèrent transparaître une lueur passionnée. Ses mains se déplacèrent. Je frissonnai quand enfin elle caressa mon sexe dur. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par les sensations. Le plaisir qui me parcourait n'était pas seulement physique, il atteignait une dimension indescriptible. Incroyable. A tel point que je succombais. J'ôtai à regret ses mains de mon corps et l'attrapai pour la faire tomber avec moi dans l'eau.

Un cri de surprise surgit de sa gorge mais je me jetai sur ses lèvres, affamé, et déchirai tous ses vêtements pour accéder enfin à mon tour à sa peau. Je léchai son cou, embrassai sa poitrine durcie, je caressai ses fesses, j'étais totalement insatiable. Je la voulais entièrement, je voulais la posséder. Elle gémissait entre mes bras, ses mains crochetaient mes cheveux alors qu'elle s'arquait contre ma langue. Je pris alors ses hanches entre mes mains et la soulevais. Lâchant mon crâne, elle s'empara de mon sexe et le fit glisser en elle. Nos cris de plaisirs se mélangèrent et enfin je me sentis totalement complet.

**xXx**

Allongés dans mon lit, son visage contre mon torse, je caressais ses cheveux tout en la regardant dormir. La lune se reflétait sur son corps. J'étais heureux près d'elle. Elle était ma vie, mon air. Nous avions passés notre journée à faire l'amour et à profiter l'un de l'autre. J'avais même joué du piano pour elle.

Elle bougea contre moi et leva son visage vers le mien, pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Je passai mes mains derrière sa nuque et amplifiai notre baiser. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de son corps et de son âme. Il allait pourtant falloir que je brise notre étreinte. J'avais besoin de lui demander une dernière chose. J'avais bien réfléchi et je ne voyais pas d'autre solution alors que je la regardais dormir quelques instants plus tôt. J'étais terrifié à l'idée de la perdre.

- Bella, je dois te demander…

Elle se redressa et pressa le drap contre sa poitrine nue, les sourcils froncés. Je caressai sa joue tendrement et passai mon index sous son menton.

- Je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé et que ta réponse a été positive.

- Je…

Je posai doucement un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Laisse-moi finir.

Je l'embrassai et repris.

- Je sais aussi que toute femme voudrait une cérémonie des plus grandioses, mais je souhaite faire de toi ma femme au plus tôt, je t'aime à en mourir et je ne pourrais vivre une année sans que tu portes mon nom…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et mourraient sur ses seins, libres de toute barrière alors qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur les miennes. Son souffle court était dépourvu de tout rythme et ses yeux se noyaient dans les miens.

Je dus me concentrer au plus haut point pour finir ma phrase.

- … acceptes-tu de devenir Madame Edward Cullen dès demain ?

Tout en sanglotant elle hocha la tête. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je scellai fiévreusement, mes lèvres aux siennes.

Je savais que nous allions devoir discuter de ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob et de mon emportement, que j'allais devoir m'excuser une autre fois, mais tout ce qui m'importait à l'instant présent, était mon bonheur à ses côtés. La rendre heureuse, à jamais.

Malgré toutes les épreuves partagées, cette femme magnifique qui avait su me redonner espoir en l'avenir allait devenir mienne pour toujours.

**Fin... (ou presque)**

* * *

Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue.

Je ne sais pas quoi écrire, je suis assez émue de mettre fin à cette histoire.

J'espère sincèrement que cette fin a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Dites moi tout et ce serait adorable que chaque personne qui lira ce chapitre laisse une trace de son passage.

Je vous embrasse fort et encore une fois **MERCI** !

Tendrement,

So.


	23. Chapter 23 : Epilogue

Et voilà une page se tourne, Redonne-moi espoir est terminée et je dois dire que j'ai le coeur en miettes. C'est dur de dire au revoir aux personnages et à l'histoire qu'on a pris plaisir à écrire.

Toute cette aventure je vous la dois à vous tous qui m'avez lue pendant plus d'un an et demi. A toutes celles qui ont été là dés le premier post : MERCI. Mais aussi un énorme MERCI à celles et ceux qui ont pris l'histoire en cours de route, ou au tout dernier chapitre. MERCI à celles et ceux qui ont reviewé chaque chapitre et à celles et ceux qui ont laissé des messages de temps en temps. MERCI à vous tous qui m'avez mise en alerte, favorite ou encore qui avez fait de la pub pour ma fic.

**Le plus gros des MERCI revient à celles sans qui je ne serais rien, à celles sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est, à celles qui m'ont soutenue, aidée, engueulée, motivée et j'en passe. A celles que j'aime plus que tout, qui sont mes modèles et mes amies, voire plus. Je nomme : Ness, Aurélie, Dri, Potine, Sandra, Mag, Béa et toutes celles que j'oublie... je vous aime les filles, je ne peux vous citer toutes mais vous êtes dans mon coeur.**

**Sur ce et avant que je ne puisse plus voir mon écran, je vous laisse lire et j'espère apprécier cet épilogue.**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**oOo  
**

**Epilogue**

**oOo  
**

**4 juillet 1804**

**POV Edward**

- Papa dis, elle arrive quand maman avec la citronnade, j'ai soif moi !

- Moi aussi parrain ! Renchérit Anthony.

Je regardai mon fils et mon neveu, sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient la prunelle de mes yeux, après Bella bien sûr. Mon bébé grandissait à une vitesse impressionnante. Dire qu'il allait bientôt avoir 4 ans. Il était aussi beau que sa mère. Son portrait craché. De moi, il avait seulement pris les yeux et le sourire en coin, au grand dam de Bella qui ne lui résistait en rien. Et le pire, c'est que malgré son âge, il en jouait autant que moi. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait nous résister.

- Papaaaaaaaaaa, elle vient quand maman ?

- Il faut qu'elle la prépare chéri, elle va arriver n'aies pas peur.

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna vers son cousin. Ils avaient 9 mois d'écart et étaient comme des frères. Ils reprirent leurs cubes en bois et continuèrent leur construction.

- Vous n'avez pas fini de vous faire des cheveux blancs avec ces deux là, s'amusa mon père, alors que je portai un verre de vin blanc à mes lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça papi ? Mon papa, il a pas des cheveux blancs d'abord, maman elle a dit qu'il a des cheveux tout doux et elle les touche toujours !

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Mon fils était très éveillé pour son âge et s'intéressait à tout, parfois même un peu trop. Face à nos rires, il se vexa et je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, chagriné que l'on se soit gentiment moqué de lui. S'il avait hérité de mon charme, il avait pris la sensibilité de sa mère. Il retroussa son petit nez dans une grimace adorable et retint un sanglot.

- Viens là !

Je lui tendis les bras et il vint se caler contre moi, posant son visage dans mon cou. Il renifla contre moi et mon cœur se serra. Je détestais le voir pleurer, cela me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Je posai mes lèvres contre ses cheveux et respirai leur parfum. J'adorai son odeur, l'odeur de mon bébé, de mon amour pour Bella, de nous. Si le jour de notre mariage j'avais cru ne jamais être plus heureux, le jour de la naissance de mon fils m'avait fait mentir.

- Pourquoi tu pleures mon ange ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait papa et oncle Emmett ?

- Eh ! S'offusqua mon frère, j'y suis pour rien moi, pour une fois.

Je levai la tête aux premières notes de la douce voix de ma Bella. Elle était magnifique. Vêtue d'une simple robe crème en coton, elle descendait les marches du perron et se dirigeait vers nous, un plateau dans les mains. Le léger vent de ce mois de juillet faisait virevolter son jupon et ses cheveux, créant une apparition divine. Une des bretelles de sa robe tomba contre son épaule et le ruban tenant le corsage volait lui aussi. Son sourire éclatant m'éblouit, tout comme son ventre rond. Elle s'avançait délicatement vers nous.

J'eus peur qu'elle ne glisse et tombe. Je me levai donc, déposai Masen à terre et ôtai le plateau de ses mains tout en lui déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres. Je remontai la fine bretelle profitant de mon geste pour la caresser du bout des doigts. Elle gémit et frissonna.

- Beurk, souffla notre ange nous faisant sourire.

Passant ma main dans son dos, je l'aidai à rejoindre notre famille.

Je posai le plateau de citronnade sur la couverture et Alice commença à servir des verres pour nos deux petits monstres. Je pris Bella par la taille et l'empêchai de s'asseoir, je voulais me retrouver seul avec elle. Elle me jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Juste toi et moi, murmurai-je contre son cou, passant ma langue contre le lobe de son oreille.

Je la sentis frémir et elle se blottit contre moi.

- Eh vous deux il y a des enfants ici, nous interrompit mon frère alors qu'il portait ses mains sur les yeux d'Anthony et que Masen faisait de même tout seul tout en grimaçant.

- Em a raison, me repoussa Bella. Nous allons marcher un peu, Masen mon chéri tu es sage pendant que papa et maman ne sont pas là, je compte sur toi mon cœur.

Il retira ses petites mains de ses yeux et courût jusqu'à nous sur ses petites jambes. Une fois à notre hauteur il se jeta sur le ventre de Bella. Je réussis à l'intercepter à temps.

- Doucement chéri, tu sais qu'il faut être doux avec maman, je t'ai expliqué que tu risquais de faire du mal au bébé qui se trouve dans son ventre si tu la bousculais.

- Oui papa je sais, mais je veux un câlin, bouda-t-il.

Bella se baissa, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les joues, le front, la bouche, déposant des milliers de baiser sur le visage de notre fils, le faisant rire.

- Je t'aime mon petit cœur et tu auras tous les câlins du monde.

Je ne me lassais jamais de les regarder tous les deux. Ils étaient toute ma vie, ma raison d'exister.

- Masen tu viens on va faire une partie de colin maillard tous ensemble, le pressa mon neveu.

- J'arriiiiiiiive !

Il claqua ses lèvres en un baiser contre la joue de Bella et partit en courant vers son cousin.

- Et moi je compte pas, me plaignis-je.

Ma belle se mit à rire et me prit la main.

- Laisse-le jouer, je te ferais tous les baisers que tu veux en échange, me séduit-elle, plaçant sa main contre mon torse et cajolant mes muscles.

- Hum Bella si tu continues je ne jure plus de rien...

- Viens.

Elle me tira par la main et nous éloigna vers l'autre rive du lac.

**oOo**

Assis contre un arbre, Bella entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse, nous observions les eaux du lac vivre leur vie en silence, profitant du calme. Mes mains reposaient sur son ventre et par moment je pouvais sentir le petit être qu'elle couvait, remuer. A chaque coup qu'il donnait, mon cœur s'embaumait d'un plaisir incommensurable. Depuis 5 ans, j'étais un homme comblé, un homme fou amoureux, un homme marié, un père de famille, mais surtout depuis 5 ans j'étais enfin heureux. Ivre de bonheur.

- A quoi penses-tu amour ? M'interrogea ma femme tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur les miennes.

- Je pensais à tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté, tu fais de moi un homme heureux et je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Pendant ces 5 années, on a connu des hauts et des bas, mais je ne regrette rien Bella.

Elle se tourna dans mes bras et me fit face. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné, un baiser qui montrait tout notre amour.

Elle s'écarta et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Edward…, ses yeux se mirent à briller,… je t'aime plus que ma propre vie et moi non plus je ne regrette en rien ce fameux jour de juin où tu as changé ma vie. Tu m'as donné ton amour, ta confiance, tu m'as offert Masen et dans quelque mois cet autre petit être, tu me combles de joie, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime.

Les larmes ravalaient ses joues, ses lèvres rosirent et je la serrai contre moi. Chacune de ses grossesses l'avait rendue plus sensible, émotionnellement et physiquement, ce qui me réjouissait au plus haut point. Mais je ne supportais toujours pas de la voir pleurer ou malheureuse.

Ses sanglots s'atténuèrent et son souffle se fit régulier. Elle s'était endormie contre moi, son visage blotti dans mon cou. Je l'entourai de mes bras et me laissai aller à nos souvenirs.

_**oOo**_

_- En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

_Je ne me fis pas prier et me jetai sur les lèvres de celle qui enfin était devenue ma femme. Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. Celle que j'aimais. Mon éternité, ma vie._

_Des raclements de gorge m'interrompirent et je relâchai les lèvres de ma femme à contre cœur. _

_**oOo**_

Nous nous étions mariés le lendemain de ma seconde demande. Je n'avais pu attendre plus longtemps. Mon père avait demandé à un de ses amis, pasteur, de présider la noce, il avait accepté avec joie. Avoir failli perdre celle que j'aimais, m'avait rendu impatient.

Seuls étaient présents ma famille et les domestiques d'Escada, aux grands regrets de ma sœur qui aurait voulu organiser une fête. Mais tout ce que nous désirions, était d'être enfin unis en présence de notre famille. Rien de plus.

Bien sûr j'imaginais déjà les commérages, « le fils Cullen se marie à la hâte, sans bal, sans noces dignes de ce nom, c'est qu'il a dû engrosser la fille… ». J'en avais discuté avec Bella, souhaitant l'épargner et j'étais même prêt à attendre si elle le souhaitait, mais elle m'avait assuré pouvoir supporter les quolibets et les moqueries, s'il y avait. Elle avait même précisé que nous, nous savions pourquoi nous nous mariions si vite, c'était ce qui comptait, les autres et les qu'en dira-t-on n'avaient aucune importance. C'est elle qui m'avait rassuré. Elle était tellement forte, tellement sûre d'elle.

Et dire qu'en fin de compte, elle portait déjà Masen en elle à ce moment là.

Elle bougea contre moi et gémit. Je lâchai un râle à mon tour. Sa hanche frottait mon sexe qui durcissait. J'avais envie d'elle. Mais je la savais fatiguée et préférais la laisser se reposer. J'enfouis mon nez contre ses cheveux et inspirai fort. Je revis alors le jour où j'avais compris qu'elle abritait une partie de moi en son sein.

**oOo**

_Je m'éveillai en douceur, m'étirai et cherchai à prendre ma femme dans mes bras, quand une sensation d'abandon m'étreint. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que j'étais seul dans le lit. Mon cœur s'affola mais fut vite soulagé. J'entendis un clapotis d'eau et tournai le visage vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son._

_La porte donnant dans la pièce nous servant pour nos ablutions était ouverte et ce que je pus y voir me fit frissonner. Ma femme, de profil, debout dans la baignoire, le corps inondé des rayons du soleil, faisait couler de l'eau sur sa peau. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade de boucles le long de son dos, effleurant de leurs pointes sa chute de rein. Ses mains se frottèrent entre elle créant une mousse de savon. Elle les porta à ses épaules, puis savonna son cou en une caresse qui me rendit fou de désir. Mon sexe se fit dur, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et inspirai profondément._

_Je l'observai de mon lit, profitant de la vision enchanteresse qu'elle m'offrait. Sa peau, illuminée par la lumière du jour, ressemblait à de l'or. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa poitrine et tout mon corps se tendit. La courbe de son buste était parfaite. Je m'imprégnai de son image, de ses doigts passant sur ses pointes durcies et de ses paumes enrobant le galbe de ses seins. Mon souffle se fit difficile, l'air avait du mal à pénétrer mes poumons. Je détaillai son corps et me figeai. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je me redressai dans le lit et frottai mes yeux. Je me faisais sûrement des idées. Je remontai mon regard vers sa poitrine et cela ne fit plus aucun doute. Cette dernière s'était alourdie, épanouie. J'avais senti une légère différence lorsque je la caressais, mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention, sauf que maintenant, tout prenait un sens. Mes yeux se dirigèrent alors vers son ventre, arrondi. Comment n'avais-je pu en prendre conscience avant ? Et elle ? Elle se pencha en avant et savonna ses jambes. J'allais devenir papa ! Moi ! _

_- Edward ça ne va pas, tu es malade ?_

_Je sursautai. Adossée contre le chambranle de la porte, Bella enroulée dans une serviette, m'observait, une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage. _

_- Edward ?_

_Je me levai du lit et me dirigeai silencieusement vers elle, tel un félin. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai passionnément. Elle portait mon bébé, mon enfant, notre amour. _

_Mes mains caressaient sa peau, ses cheveux, je la pressais contre moi tandis que ma langue possédait sa bouche. Je voulais me fondre en elle, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un. Je passai mes doigts sous ses fesses, la soulevai et la portai sur notre lit, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. _

_Une fois allongés, j'ôtai la serviette l'entourant et me jetai, affamé, sur sa poitrine. Je titillai la pointe de son sein gauche avec le bout de ma langue. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur s'accélérer._

_- Hum… Edwaaaard, gémit-elle._

_Ses mains se faufilèrent dans mes cheveux et elle rapprocha mon visage de son corps. Je pris alors son autre sein dans ma bouche, passant ma langue sur son téton, m'abreuvant de sa douce texture. J'aspirai, suçai, amplifiant ses gémissements, se transformant en feulements. Depuis quelques temps sa sensibilité s'était renforcée, son appétit sexuel amplifié et elle était souvent à l'origine de nos ébats. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. Et si l'homme en moi en avait été ravi, à l'instant présent, mes émotions étaient indescriptibles tellement elles se faisaient puissantes._

_Je glissai mes mains le long de son ventre, caressant le petit renflement, cause de mes émotions exacerbées. Ma bouche descendit elle aussi, suivant le tracé de mes doigts et embrassait avec passion la tendre peau sous le nombril de ma femme. _

_Ses gémissements se mêlaient aux miens, ses ongles griffaient mon dos et son corps se cambrait sous ma langue. _

_- Edward… s'il te plait, m'implora-t-elle._

_Partageant son supplice, je ne me fis pas prier et remontai vers ses lèvres. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien tout en continuant de caresser du bout des doigts son ventre._

_- Merci chuchotai-je alors que mes lèvres fondirent sur les siennes et que mon sexe la pénétrait._

_**oOo**_

Je me rappelais que ce jour là, je lui avais fait l'amour comme si nos vies en dépendaient. Je me souvenais l'avoir aimée jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie « grâce », ce qui vint quelques heures après notre première étreinte.

J'avais adoré son corps, idolâtré sa poitrine, célébré son ventre, honoré son sexe. J'avais simplement aimé ma femme et la future mère de mon enfant.

Elle s'était endormie de suite après son dernier orgasme. J'étais même encore en elle, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient fermés et que son souffle s'était harmonisé.

Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, comme ce fameux jour de mars.

Je m'étais à mon tour endormi contre elle, heureux. Le réveil l'avait été tout autant. Sa bouche se trouvait sur mon sexe quand j'avais ouvert les yeux. Elle qui avait été si pudique, si incertaine et confuse concernant le sexe, avait vu ses barrières fondre complètement depuis quelques mois.

_**oOo**_

_La sensation de sa bouche, de sa langue s'enroulant autour de mon sexe tendu et de ses mains cajolant mes bourses était exquise. Quel plus beau réveil ? Cela faisait quelques semaines que nous avions entrepris, à sa demande, de nous adonner au sexe oral. Dire que le jour où elle me l'avait proposé j'avais été heureux, serait mentir. Mon cœur s'était emballé et je lui avais sauté dessus, lui offrant son premier orgasme buccal. _

_Elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche et me suça, faisant des allers et venues sur ma virilité tendue._

_- Bellaaaaaa, ne pus-je me retenir de feuler._

_Elle continua, frottant ses dents contre la peau fine et tellement sensible de mon gland. Je sentis mon ventre se contracter et sus que je ne pourrais me retenir plus longtemps. J'attrapai alors son visage, la couchai sur le dos et me laisser aller à mon orgasme sur son ventre, regardant ma semence se déposer sur sa peau. _

_Je l'embrassai passionnément._

_Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrai contre moi, son dos contre mon torse et posai mon visage contre le sien, ma bouche tout contre son oreille._

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Lui demandai-je._

_Elle frotta ses fesses contre mon pubis et mon sexe se tendit de nouveau. Je respirai profondément. Il nous fallait parler._

_- De quoi tu parles ? Murmura-t-elle la voix rauque._

_Je la tournai vers moi et ancrai mon regard au sien._

_- De ça, dis-je tout en caressant ses seins et son ventre._

_Elle me regarda interrogative. Je compris alors qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi je parlais. Ses yeux ne pouvaient me mentir, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'elle allait devenir mère. Mais n'avait-elle pas vu les changements de son corps ? Certes elle avait été assez occupée ces derniers mois, Rosalie était tombée malade, de ce fait Bella s'était beaucoup occupée d'Anthony et puis l'enquête concernant Jacob avait pris une autre tournure. Mais quand même ! _

_- Edward ? _

_Elle passa sa main sur mon visage. _

_- Tu es enceinte Bella, nous allons avoir un bébé._

_Sa main se figea sur ma joue, son corps se tendit et ses yeux s'inondèrent._

_- Tu… moi… je… non !_

_Je me levai vite et allai chercher un linge humide. Je retournai prés d'elle, essuyai son visage puis son ventre. Je l'allongeai, pris sa main dans la mienne et la posai contre son ventre. Je commençai alors à la caresser, remontant de son pubis vers son nombril, pour lui faire prendre conscience du bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle._

_- Ressens mon ange, bafouillai-je ému contre son oreille._

_Elle renifla._

_Après quelques instants, elle rompit le silence._

_- N… nous allons avoir un enfant Edward._

_- Je sais, mais tu n'avais rien remarqué avant ? _

_- Je ne sais pas… je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée mais je croyais que c'était le fait de m'occuper d'Anthony. _

_Elle s'interrompit et je pus voir à la petite ride qui marquait son front qu'elle réfléchissait._

_- Mes… mes robes devenaient de plus en plus serrées et je trouvais que mes seins avaient grossi et que j'avais pris un peu de ventre, mais je ne me suis pas posée de questions, je pensais que je mangeai un peu trop et je voulais faire attention._

_Je rigolai. Son innocence me réjouissait. J'oubliais parfois par sa maturité qu'elle n'avait que 18 ans et surtout qu'elle n'avait pas eu de mère pour lui expliquer tous les retors de la féminité._

_Je la serrai contre moi._

_- Je crois que ce ne sera plus la peine de faire attention, au contraire, j'ai bien envie de voir ton ventre croitre, moi. Et tu sais tes seins sont… magnifiques._

_Je joignis le geste à la parole et les embrassai. Elle rigola à son tour._

_- Es-tu heureux Edward ?_

_Je plissai les yeux, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre._

_- Je veux dire n'est-ce pas trop tôt ?_

_Je posai mes lèvres contre les siennes._

_- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre, Bella. Ca n'aurait jamais été trop tôt d'avoir un enfant avec toi, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je t'aime tellement._

_Je l'avais alors de nouveau embrassée éperdument, passionnément, me perdant en elle._

_**oOo**_

Je la regardai, l'observai, là, étendue dans mes bras, pelotonnée contre mon torse, nos mains enlacées sur son ventre. J'aimais ces moments à deux, ces moments de tendresse où je me sentais comme son protecteur. Je lui avais fait tant de mal, je l'avais mise tant de fois en danger, qu'aujourd'hui encore je m'en voulais. Elle était totalement passée à autre chose, elle ne me tenait aucunement rigueur de tout ce que je lui avais fait subir, mais moi, jamais je ne pourrais oublier. Jamais.

Juste après nos noces, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de la prendre à part et de lui demander pardon, encore une fois. Elle avait alors posé ses mains sur mes joues, encerclant mon visage de façon possessive et m'avait pardonné, une nouvelle fois. « Je ne veux plus que tu t'excuses… », m'avait-elle répondu, « … tu aurais du me faire confiance, tu aurais du me parler…, j'aurais compris ton choix et nous aurions pu trouver une solution ensemble, mais maintenant… », elle avait déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, en un baiser chaste mais empli d'amour, « … je t'appartiens comme tu m'appartiens, nous ne faisons plus qu'un et quoi qu'il puisse encore se passer, nous devrons nous faire confiance. » Ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes, je l'avais serrée contre moi, caressant ses cheveux et déposant de multiples baisers sur son crâne. Nous n'avions plus jamais abordé le sujet de mon erreur. Seule l'enquête avait rouvert l'espace d'une journée le problème Jacob.

Lors de la fouille de sa maison, les enquêteurs avaient découvert des objets appartenant à ses victimes, le porte-cigarettes de Ness, la montre gousset d'Alec et le châle qu'Elisabeth devait porter le jour de notre mariage. Une lettre de la main de mon ancien ami avait été retrouvée dans un chevet. Je n'avais pas été autorisé à la lire, de toute façon ça n'avait plus la moindre importance, mais j'avais pu savoir qu'il y expliquait ses gestes, sa haine envers moi et surtout il narrait avoir projeté de tuer Bella et de mettre fin à ses jours par la suite.

Ses funérailles avaient eu lieu quelques temps après. Je n'avais pas voulu y assister, mais Bella m'avait convaincu de m'y rendre. Elle m'avait encouragé à lui dire au revoir, à faire le deuil de notre amitié, de toutes ces années passées à croire qu'il était mon frère. Selon elle, il me serait impossible de vivre pleinement mon avenir sans lui avoir, en quelque sorte, pardonné ses mensonges et le mal qu'il m'avait fait, qu'il nous avait fait. Elle avait eu raison. Totalement. Aujourd'hui, tout ça n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Aujourd'hui Jacob n'avait pas existé. Aujourd'hui, seul notre amour l'un pour l'autre et pour nos enfants comptait.

Sa respiration se fit moins régulière et ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner, signes qu'elle allait se réveiller. Je passai ma main contre sa joue, je caressai ses lèvres du bout de mes doigts. Elle les embrassa et ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, dans le creux de mon cou et je compris ce qu'elle désirait. Je lui obéis et posai tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après un chaste baiser, elle se détourna de moi et ancra son regard vers le lac, silencieuse. La petite ride qui prenait possession de son front lorsqu'elle était en pleine réflexion ou tourmentée, prit sa place.

- Edward ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que mes parents et Marcus sont fiers de moi ?

- Qui ne le serait pas amour ?

Elle passa ses mains sur son ventre et sourit.

- Tu as raison, chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Mon cœur se serra. Quelque chose la tracassait.

- Amour dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, est-ce le bébé ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux rentrer ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Parle-moi mon ange, la suppliai-je.

- C'est juste que j'ai rêvé d'eux… tu sais j'aurais aimé que tu les rencontres… leur présenter Masen et le bébé… qu'ils voient à quel point je suis heureuse.

Sa voix s'était brisée et ses mains caressaient son ventre avec amplitude. Je stoppai son geste et posai mon menton sur son épaule.

- Je suis sûr que de là où ils sont, ils nous voient et qu'ils t'admirent. Ils veillent sur nous Bella. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Elle retint un sanglot. Voilà le seul regret de sa vie. Ne pas avoir revu Marcus.

Pour notre voyage de noce, je lui avais offert de retourner en Angleterre, à ses racines, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant vouloir s'occuper d'Anthony. A ce moment là, Rosalie était tombée malade, une vilaine grippe, elle avait mis plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre et Bella s'était sentie redevable. Elle avait alors pris soin de mon filleul, nuit et jour. Ma mère et ma sœur lui avaient proposé de la remplacer le temps de notre périple, mais ma femme avait refusé, alléguant que c'était son devoir, en tant que femme de son parrain, mais aussi nous rappelant à tous qu'elle avait intégré notre famille pour ça, veiller au bien être de Rose et de son bébé. J'avais insisté, avec l'aide de notre entourage, en vain. Elle avait refusé, à chaque tentative. Vaincu, j'avais abandonné.

Puis, le soir des deux ans de Masen, alors que j'attendais qu'elle me rejoigne dans notre lit, elle était venue vers moi, notre fils dans les bras.

**oOo**

_Masen, la tête enfouie dans le coup de mon ange, dormait paisiblement. Elle s'avançait vers moi, sa main caressant les cheveux de notre fils et inspirant son odeur. Elle n'était jamais plus belle que lorsque rien n'existait d'autre que nous trois. _

_Je soulevai les couvertures. Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, elle s'allongea contre moi, glissant Masen entre nous._

_Nous ne nous lassions jamais de le regarder, de l'observer et nous le prenions souvent avec nous au lit, lorsqu'il avait du mal à s'endormir, mais nous avions mis un point d'honneur à le ramener dans sa propre chambre, une fois endormi. Alors je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi elle avait été le chercher ce soir._

_Je passai ma main contre sa joue et lui fis lever le visage._

_- Amour est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_Elle opina et redirigea son attention sur Masen. _

_Son doigt se promenait délicatement sur la joue de notre bébé qui remua ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les lui effleura. Je posai alors ma main sur la sienne et l'immobilisai, puis me penchai sur notre ange, le pris dans mes bras et allai le porter dans sa chambre sous le regard pénétrant de ma femme._

_Je le déposai dans son berceau après avoir embrassé son front._

_- Dors mon ange, papa sera toujours là pour toi._

_Je sortis rejoindre mon aimée. Toujours allongée, elle me fixait._

_- Bella vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ? La bousculai-je un peu. _

_- Je veux retourner à Londres !_

_Mon cœur se brisa dans ma poitrine et un frisson de peur se perdit en moi._

_- Tu… tu veux me quitter ? _

_Elle se rapprocha de moi et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Elle déposa un baiser des plus tendres sur mes lèvres._

_- Non Edward, jamais. Je veux juste vous présenter, toi et Masen, à mon oncle. J'ai bien réfléchi et il est temps pour moi. _

_J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau. De revivre. L'espace d'un court instant j'avais cru la perdre, elle et notre fils. _

_Je la pris dans mes bras et elle posa sa joue contre mon torse nu._

_- Je suis si fier de toi amour. Demain je ferais préparer l'Eclipse, je composerai un nouvel équipage et nous partirons dés que possible._

_- Merci de me comprendre aussi bien Edward… souffla-t-elle alors que le sommeil l'emportait._

_**oOo**_

_Quelques semaines plus tard nous montions à bord de l'Eclipse où l'équipage nous attendait pour nous conduire en Angleterre._

_Fouler de nouveau le bois de mon bateau, de mon compagnon d'infortune, fut étrange. Le Capitaine en moi se réjouit de pouvoir reprendre la barre, de maitriser les flots, d'admirer le large, l'horizon, mais le nouvel homme que j'étais, se souvint de tout ce qu'il avait fait à bord. Tandis que les images venaient envahir ma tête, Masen que j'avais dans les bras se mit à hurler. Le trajet en voiture d'Escada jusqu'au port de Caroline avait été éprouvant pour lui et je crois qu'en plus il ressentait l'angoisse de Bella. Plus la date de notre départ approchait et plus elle avait craint le voyage, m'offrant de parfaites crises d'hystérie. Crises que j'arrivais à maitriser en étant la patience incarnée. Parfois, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait fait de moi._

_Incapable d'arrêter les pleurs de mon fils, je me tournai vers Bella. Elle était absente. Son regard dirigé vers le large se voila et je la sentis étouffer un sanglot. J'attrapai sa main et nous conduisis jusqu'à ma cabine. Je posai Masen sur la couchette et empoignai ma femme au niveau des épaules._

_- Bella ? Bella ? La malmenai-je, espérant la faire réagir._

_Elle secoua sa tête et se frotta les yeux._

_- Edward ? Qu'est-ce… qui… ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mon amour, tu t'es transie d'un seul coup. Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de prendre l'Eclipse… je suis désolé…_

_Je la relâchai, las._

_Sans un regard pour moi, elle se dirigea vers Masen toujours en pleurs, le prit dans ses bras et le cala contre sa poitrine._

_- Shhh… bébé, maman est là… tout va bien… shhhh._

_Elle le berça tout en fredonnant une comptine. Je me sentis de trop, indésirable. Je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, mais la voir si distante de moi et si proche de notre fils me fit mal. Ne supportant pas son manque d'intérêt à mon égard, je décidai de les laisser et de monter sur le pont. Une sorte de colère prenait possession de moi. Il me fallait me calmer. Seul l'air salin pourrait m'aider._

_Quelques heures plus tard, accoudé au bastingage, je regardai les étoiles. La nuit nous avait rattrapé et je n'étais pas redescendu dans ma cabine. Bella n'était pas venue me trouver et j'imaginais qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Je me fustigeai intérieurement du sentiment de jalousie éprouvé plus tôt. Comment avais-je pu être envieux de mon fils ? C'était comme si ce bateau me faisait devenir un autre. Redevenir le Capitaine orgueilleux et égoïste que j'avais été._

_D'étranges cris me tirèrent de mes pensées. Mon regard se porta sur l'eau et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Une horde de dauphins jouait avec la houle créée par l'Eclipse. Je souris. J'aimais ces animaux. Ils semblaient heureux, en permanence. _

_Je les observais un moment. Ils sautaient dans le reflet de la lune. Libres. Insouciants. Tout comme je l'avais été. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais une femme, un enfant et je les aimais plus que tout. Rien ne pourrait être plus précieux à mes yeux qu'eux. Ma liberté d'autrefois n'était en fait que solitude et perdition. Je levai les yeux et contemplai l'astre blanc se distinguant par sa clarté et son halo, de la mer d'étoile ne faisant que la rendre plus belle. L'image de mon amour, de ma femme, de Bella se dessina. Elle était mon astre. Elle était ma mer d'étoiles. Elle était celle qui avait fait de moi, un homme meilleur, un homme honnête. Je n'avais aucun droit d'être en colère, quand tout ce qu'elle m'offrait n'était rien d'autre que son amour. Après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ici, je devais m'estimer heureux de l'avoir près de moi aujourd'hui. Je devais m'estimer chanceux qu'elle ne m'ait pas quitté, emportant notre fils avec elle, lorsque nous étions montés à bord._

_Je frissonnai, de honte. La retrouver en bas, l'aider à affronter ses démons - nos démons - la soutenir et l'aimer, elle et Masen était tout ce qui importait._

_Je les rejoignis._

_Sans bruit j'entrai dans ma cabine. Endormis l'un contre l'autre, mon fils blotti contre le sein de sa mère, ils m'offraient une image merveilleuse, une image que je savais gravée à jamais dans ma tête. Je m'approchai délicatement, les couvris d'une couverture et les embrassai chacun leur tour. Dans un même mouvement, ils se pelotonnèrent encore plus l'un contre l'autre et gémirent. Je souris et les laissai dormir, allant rejoindre mon bureau. _

_- Papa faim !_

_- Chéri laisse papa dormir, il est fatigué._

_- Mais… moi ai faim, gémit mon fils._

_- Allons trouver Ruth alors, souffla ma femme._

_- C'est bon papa est réveillé, grognai-je la voix enrouée et tendant les bras à mon fils._

_- Papaaaaaa, hurla-t-il en sautant presque sur moi._

_Bella se retourna sur moi et me sourit timidement._

_- Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle._

_Masen dans les bras, je me levai, me dirigeai vers elle et la collai contre moi, déposant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. _

_- Il fallait que je me réveille de toute façon et puis dormir dans mon fauteuil n'est pas vraiment confortable._

_Elle rougit._

_- Je suis désolée pour ça aussi, ajouta-t-elle en passant sa main sur ma joue. Je n'aurais pas dû._

_- C'est moi qui le suis…_

_- Ai faim moi, nous interrompit Masen._

_Nous rigolâmes tout en ne nous quittant pas du regard. Arriverions-nous un jour à ne plus nous excuser, l'un auprès de l'autre ?_

_- Allez fils affamé, allons voir ce que Ruth nous a préparé ! Ordonnai-je en prenant un air sérieux, chatouillant le ventre vide de mon fils qui explosa de rire et passant une main dans le dos de ma femme._

_**oOo**_

Après cet embarquement quelque peu difficile, le voyage s'était merveilleusement passé. Avoir les deux amours de ma vie en permanence à mes côtés me remplissait de joie. En plus nous n'avions essuyé aucune tempête, ce qui m'avait permis de confier pratiquement la navigation complète à mon second.

Ruth, la cuisinière que j'avais engagée pour nous nourrir ainsi que l'équipage, nous avait même permis à Bella et moi de passer du temps ensemble, sans avoir à nous soucier de Masen. Totalement conquise par le charme de notre fils, elle s'était proposée à plusieurs reprises pour s'occuper de lui, nous permettant de vivre un aperçu de lune de miel.

Malheureusement, le bonheur avait eu une fin. Tragique pour Bella. J'avais cru ne jamais pouvoir la consoler. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa force et sur Masen.

_**oOo**_

_Nous étions arrivés à Londres depuis quelques jours, j'avais loué une voiture avec cocher et avais donné congé jusqu'à notre retour à l'équipage ainsi que Ruth, payant pour leurs gîtes et couverts._

_Bella était assez tendue à l'approche du village de son oncle. Elle s'était beaucoup ouverte à moi durant nos têtes à têtes à bord de l'Eclipse. Et même si cela faisait plus de deux ans que nous étions mariés, je la découvrais tous les jours un peu plus. Elle espérait de tout cœur revoir son oncle Marcus, le serrer dans ses bras. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il était le seul à avoir pris un tant soit peu soin d'elle après la perte de son père. Elle n'avait parlé qu'une seule fois de sa tante Lauren, la qualifiant d'ogresse et de mégère. Je haïssais cette femme avant même de l'avoir connue. Un brin de mélancolie avait envahi ses pupilles, lorsqu'elle avait mentionné Ernest, son chat. J'avais rigolé, « drôle de nom pour un chat », mais tout ce que j'avais récolté était un coup sur l'épaule et une moue sensuelle à souhait qui nous avait conduits à un débat beaucoup plus charnel. Je m'étais d'ailleurs juré de lui en acheter un à notre retour. _

_Masen assis à nos pieds à jouer avec un cheval de bois miniature et Bella perdue dans ses pensées, le regard égaré vers le paysage défilant, seul le bruit des sabots des chevaux emplissait l'intérieur de notre attelage. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'à penser. Aucun de des deux amours de ma vie n'avaient besoin de moi. Mon imagination se mit alors en marche. Je me demandai ce que nous allions affronter. Est-ce que sa tante nous jetterait de chez elle ? Est-ce que son oncle nous accueillerait à bras ouverts comme elle l'espérait ? Est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas déçue ? Et si elle ne voulait plus les quitter ? _

_Le véhicule ralentit et la main de Bella se serra sur la mienne. Elle détourna son visage de la vitre et me regarda, les yeux déterminés mais brillants de crainte. J'ignorais toutes mes idées. Seule elle comptait._

_- Tout va bien se passer amour, je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas._

_Je me penchai vers elle et l'embrassai passionnément. _

_La voiture s'arrêta._

_- Je t'aime, murmurai-je à son oreille._

_- Dis maman n'est arrivé ?_

_- Oui mon cœur, nous y sommes. Nous allons voir oncle Marcus._

_- 'cle Macus, répéta mon fils tout sourire, nous faisant rire à notre tour._

_Face à Masen, mon amour se détendit. _

_Je pris mon fils dans mes bras et ouvris la porte. Une fois hors de notre véhicule, je lui tendis la main et l'aidai à sortir. Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la maison censée être celle de ce qu'il restait de sa famille._

_Une étrange sensation m'étreignit. Au lieu d'une modeste habitation, se tenait une demeure quasiment en ruine. Les fenêtres étaient brisées, les murs rongés par des herbes et autres plantes grimpantes, les volets en bois cassés ou à moitié décrochés de leurs gonds. La cour n'était pas mieux. Impraticable, elle était envahie de ronces. _

_- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Bella, portant sa main à sa bouche._

_Je m'approchai d'elle et posai ma main libre sur sa taille, l'entourant de tout l'amour qu'elle m'inspirait._

_- 'cle Macus, 'cle Macus ! S'écria notre fils, tendant ses bras par-dessus mon épaule. _

_Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement et je vis un petit homme se diriger vers nous. Une fois à notre hauteur, il nous salua tout en ôtant son couvre-chef. Croyant avoir affaire à l'Oncle Marcus, je relâchai mon étreinte autour de Bella, la libérant pour qu'elle puisse l'enlacer. Mais à la place elle recula et resta muette, les yeux emplis de larmes._

_- Mademoiselle Bella, est-ce bien vous ? S'adressa le vieil homme à ma femme._

_Je compris alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son oncle et j'eus l'impression que ce qui allait arriver risquait de détruire mon aimée. _

_- Monsieur Robert, murmura Bella entre deux sanglots étouffés._

_Le soi-disant Monsieur Robert, prit la main de ma femme et y déposa ses lèvres. Totalement statufié, ne sachant pas quoi faire, je regardais la scène se déroulant devant moi, interdit,, seulement conscient des babillages de mon fils et du regard sans vie de ma femme._

_- Il serait tellement heureux de vous revoir ici. Vous savez, il a attendu votre retour. Tous les jours il s'asseyait sur le bord de la route et vous guettait, mais vous n'êtes jamais revenue. Il vous aimait tant. _

_- Co…comment ? Le questionna-t-elle._

_- Une pneumonie. L'année dernière. Quant à votre tante, personne n'en sait rien, après la mort de Marcus, elle est partie et plus personne n'a jamais eu de ses nouvelles._

_Bella se réfugia dans mes bras en un clin d'oeil, collant son visage contre ma poitrine. Mon cœur se serra._

_- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, je ne me suis pas présenté, Monsieur Robert, j'étais un voisin de Marcus._

_Je pris la main qu'il me tendait et la serrai poliment._

_- Edward Cullen, m'introduis-je à mon tour, je suis le mari d'Isabella et ce petit bonhomme est notre fils, Masen. Masen tu dis bonjour au Monsieur._

_- 'jour 'cle Marcus, obéit mon fils._

_Bella explosa alors en sanglots contre moi._

_- Maman malade ? Questionna-t-il._

_- Petit gars, dis qu'est-ce que tu dirais si Oncle Robert t'amenait voir les animaux de la ferme ? L'interpella Monsieur Robert._

_- Zanimaux ? Accord !_

_Il tendit ses bras vers le vieil homme, que je remerciai silencieusement de faire diversion. Je déposai mon fils à terre qui posa sa main dans celle que lui tendait le voisin._

_- Prenez votre temps, nous serons juste à côté, ma femme se fera un plaisir de lui préparer un goûter campagnard._

_Ils nous tournèrent le dos et s'en allèrent, Masen sautillant de joie._

_J'embrassai les cheveux de Bella et caressai son dos, tentant d'apaiser ses pleurs. Quelques minutes suffirent à la calmer. Elle reprit son souffle et se dégagea de mon étreinte._

_- Si je t'avais écouté, il ne serait peut être pas mort, se fustigea-t-elle._

_- Bella regarde-moi, lui ordonnais-je. Ça ne sert à rien de te flageller, tu n'en sais rien. _

_- Je ne pourrais jamais te le présenter, il ne saura jamais combien je suis heureuse avec toi et Masen… se mit-elle à gémir._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai amour, je suis sûr qu'il le sait, tout comme tes parents. _

_Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel et observa._

_- Veux-tu que j'essaye d'aller récupérer des affaires dans la maison ? _

_Elle détourna son regard du ciel et me prit la main._

_- Je viens avec toi._

_La visite de la demeure fut rapide. Tout ou presque était endommagé, volé ou cassé. Elle put seulement récupérer une peinture, la représentant enfant, entourée de ses parents. Peinture que son oncle avait dû garder cacher de sa mégère de femme. Ses larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler et elle dut s'arrêter un instant de fouiller dans les débris. Je tentais de la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle me demanda de continuer à chercher, sous entendant poliment qu'elle voulait rester seule. Démuni, je la laissai affronter ses démons. Elle revînt vers moi, quelques instants après et nous continuâmes à remuer les gravas, cherchant à retrouver des parcelles de sa vie d'avant. Vainement._

_Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, nous nous éloignâmes, serrés l'un contre l'autre, vers la ferme de Monsieur Robert. Nous retrouvâmes notre fils qui semblait avoir fait une autre victime de son charme en Aurèle, femme de Robert._

_Pendant que cette dernière me servait à moi aussi un encas, Bella s'éclipsait avec le vieil homme. A son retour elle semblait plus apaisée et un léger sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres._

_A son tour, Aurèle demanda à s'entretenir avec Bella. Elle accepta avec joie. Masen me prit la main et me guida alors avec Monsieur Robert à travers la ferme. Il me nomma quasiment tous les animaux présents, se trompant entre la chèvre et l'oie. Ce qui nous fit bien rire._

_Bella et Aurèle vinrent nous rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Elle glissa une lettre dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon et je l'interrogeai du regard._

_- Une lettre de Marcus, il savait que je reviendrai un jour._

_Elle étouffa un sanglot, mais se força à sourire à notre fils, qui la traînait voir les canards._

_Avant que la nuit ne tombe, nous remerciions le couple et prenions congé. Alors que j'allais dire à notre cocher, resté en bordure de chemin de nous conduire à notre auberge, Bella lui donnait une autre direction. Je la laissai faire._

_Nous nous retrouvions ainsi près d'un cimetière. Elle me demanda de rester à l'attendre avec notre fils. J'acquiesçai et la regardai s'éloigner le cœur lourd, me sentant totalement inutile._

_Quelques instants plus tard, les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle revenait vers nous. Elle prit Masen contre elle, attrapa ma main et nous emmena vers un carré de terre en friche, surplombé d'une croix en bois sur laquelle était gravée « Marcus Gabe »._

_- Oncle Marcus, j'aimerai te présenter Edward et Masen. Ils sont les deux hommes de ma vie dont je t'ai parlé à l'instant. Si je suis heureuse aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à eux. Je les aime plus que ma propre vie et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu les connaisses. Je suis sûre que tu les aurais adorés. _

_Elle s'effondra à nouveau contre moi. Je déposai Masen au sol et étreignis ma femme. Mon fils, sur lequel je gardai un œil, se rapprocha de nous et attrapa la jambe de sa mère._

_- Maman t'aime fort Masen._

_Bella relâcha mon étreinte et se pencha vers notre bébé, notre petit garçon, puis l'embrassa fort sur la joue._

_- 'cle Marcus heureux paque moi et papa t'aime plus fort que ça. Ajouta-t-il en éloignant ses bras l'un de l'autre le plus possible._

_Je vis alors les yeux de mon amour se remplir d'une lueur d'espoir indescriptible et je sus que le futur venait de gagner sur le passé. Son oncle serait toujours avec elle, avec nous, mais il avait suffit d'un mot de notre fils pour remplir son cœur de confiance en l'avenir._

_Le trajet du retour à bord de l'Eclipse se déroula aussi bien que l'aller. Bella tînt à me lire la lettre de son oncle. Il l'aimait, c'était certain. Cet homme avait attendu un an qu'elle revienne, à veiller nuit et jour sur le chemin menant à sa maison. Qu'il fasse chaud ou froid, il avait guetté le retour de sa nièce. Malheureusement il était tombé malade et aucun espoir de revoir celle qu'il aimait d'un amour paternel ne l'étreignit plus jamais. Il était mort en remettant cette lettre à Aurèle, la faisant jurer de la restituer un jour à Bella, si celle-ci venait à revenir._

_**oOo**_

Je savais maintenant d'où Bella tenait son courage.

Courage qu'elle me démontra encore une fois lorsque j'avais voulu vendre l'Eclipse.

**oOo**

_Nous nous apprêtions à quitter Wilmington pour retourner à Escada, quand je lui avouais avoir décidé de vendre l'Eclipse. _

_- J'ai trouvé un acheteur, il est prêt à me faire une offre de prix dés que la banque lui aura accordé un prêt._

_- Tu… tu veux vendre l'Eclipse ? S'était-elle étonnée._

_- Et bien… en fait…._

_Je ne savais pas comment lui dire que je voulais m'en séparer parce qu'il nous faisait du mal, parce qu'il nous rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais au fond, l'Eclipse était une part de moi et m'en séparer me brisait le cœur. C'était sans compter sur ses capacités de déduction._

_- Dis-moi que tu veux le vendre parce que tu n'en as plus aucune utilité et non pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à son bord Edward ? Et regarde-moi dans les yeux._

_Je la fixai. Incapable de lui mentir._

_- N'oublie pas tu dois me faire confiance, je suis ta femme et la mère de ton fils, je peux tout supporter pour toi, pour nous._

_- Je… tu as raison, je veux le vendre parce qu'il me rappelle à quel point j'ai été horrible avec toi, à quel point je t'ai fait souffrir. _

_Je serrai ses mains contre ma bouche et posai mon front contre le sien._

_- Alors ne le vends pas ! M'ordonna-t-elle._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce qu'il est le lieu de notre rencontre. Il est peut être l'endroit de nos démons mais il ne tient qu'à nous d'en faire un écrin de notre amour. Edward, mon ange, il ne tient qu'à nous de nous y reconstruire d'autres souvenirs. _

_Je l'embrassai à nous en couper le souffle. La passion qu'elle m'inspirait n'était rien comparée à ce que je pourrais lui offrir. J'étais fier d'être celui qu'elle avait choisi d'aimer. Fier qu'elle soit ma femme._

_**oOo**_

Depuis nous en avions fait notre nid d'amour. Nous y allions régulièrement pour nous retrouver seuls et nous aimer en toute simplicité. Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, nous y avions reconstruit d'autres souvenirs. Heureux.

Ses pleurs s'étaient tus et je sus que nous venions de partager les mêmes souvenirs. Alors que j'allais la serrer contre moi et l'embrasser, elle me repoussa, se leva et se tourna pour me faire face.

Toujours adossé contre l'arbre, je la contemplai, surpris.

Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et me fit un clin d'œil avant de porter ses mains au lacet retenant sa robe. Lentement, délicatement, elle défit le nœud de soie et tira sur les rubans. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses doigts, des deux pans du corsage qui s'écartaient pour laisser apparaître sa peau diaphane et nue. Je déglutis difficilement, laissant échapper un râle. J'allais me relever pour me jeter sur elle et l'aimer, mais d'un geste elle me stoppa.

- Tu touches avec les yeux… le reste est interdit !

Alors à contre cœur, je me rasseyais, non sans avoir dû être obligé de rajuster mon sexe gonflé par le désir.

Elle m'envoya un baiser et recommença à se dévêtir. Elle descendit les fines bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules et se dégagea le buste. J'aperçus la naissance de sa poitrine pâle et épanouie, je crus même distinguer le rose de ses mamelons, mais avant de pouvoir en voir d'avantage, elle se tourna, m'offrant son dos nu. Je grognai et entendis son rire cristallin. Elle était devenue un vrai démon du sexe.

Elle laissa tomber la robe et ses fesses, protégées par un sous-vêtement transparent, m'apparurent. Je me levai à vitesse éclair mais elle se mit à courir en direction du lac et plongea dans l'eau. Je me déshabillai, me dirigeai vers elle et m'immergeai à mon tour.

Je nageai jusqu'à elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle se rua sur ma bouche, mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Je gémis mais lui donnai accès à ma langue. Elle m'aspira alors comme si nous partagions notre dernier baiser. Je la plaquai contre moi et posai mes mains sur ses fesses. Je fis descendre sa culotte, seul rempart à notre étreinte. Elle passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches et rapprocha son intimité de mon sexe dur et tendu pour elle. Son ventre arrondi se fondait sur le mien.

S langue, toujours en moi, se mêlait à la mienne. Je la laissai prendre le pouvoir de notre étreinte. J'aimais la sentir totalement offerte et confiante. J'adorais lorsqu'elle prenait les commandes. Rien que pour ça j'aurais pu lui faire des milliers de bébés. Elle geint. Lâchant mes épaules, elle attrapa mes mains et les colla sur ses seins gonflés de désir et épanouis par sa grossesse. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, je les caressai, cajolant leurs pointes érigées, les pinçant sensiblement. Elle lâcha ma bouche et se cambra, renversant sa tête en arrière en m'offrant la vision de son cou gracile totalement exhibé à mes lèvres.

Je détachai alors ma bouche de sa poitrine et remontai le long de sa carotide, léchant sa peau, savourant ses frissons de plaisirs, m'imprégnant de ses frictions contre mon sexe.

- Je te veux Edward… prends-moi, se lamenta-t-elle la voix rauque de plaisir.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour succomber. Je passai mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulevai pour la faire mienne. Elle glissa sur mon sexe sans aucune difficulté et m'emprisonna en elle, se serrant instantanément autour de moi. Ses lèvres échappèrent un cri et je me précipitai sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais aucune envie que quelqu'un accourt.

Une fois son orgasme redescendu, elle baissa le regard.

- Amour ?

- Je suis désolée, pleurnicha-t-elle, je n'ai pas su me retenir.

Je rigolai.

- Tu étais merveilleuse. Je t'aime. Murmurai-je contre son oreille, mon sexe toujours en elle.

Elle rougit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres, chastement. Elle se souleva, abandonnant mon sexe raide à son triste sort. Je soufflai de frustration. J'aimais qu'elle se serve de moi pour assouvir ses désirs, mais je détestais qu'elle me laisse en plan.

- Serait-on impatient Monsieur Cullen, se moqua-t-elle de moi.

- Je crois que niveau impatience tu m'as battu, me vengeai-je gentiment.

Elle rigola et me frappa l'épaule. Prenant ma main et me maintenant contre elle, elle nous dirigea vers la berge. Elle me poussa, me faisant allonger et se coucha sur moi, nos jambes toujours immergées dans l'eau.

Sa langue lécha mes lèvres et sa main descendit sur mon sexe qu'elle se mit à caresser. Je grognai. Elle feula.

Sa bouche descendit le long de mon menton, elle mordilla ma mâchoire. Elle se faisait fauve et j'adorais ça. Ses doigts malmenaient sensuellement ma virilité tendue et je me retenais de ne pas jouir dans sa main. Mais je savais ce qu'elle voulait. Sa langue arrivée à hauteur de mon torse, elle se mit à jouer avec mes tétons. Je détestais quand elle faisait ça. Elle n'ignorait pas quel plaisir elle me procurait et de ce fait elle aimait à les torturer et me faire languir. Voilà pourquoi j'avais en horreur feinte, de sentir sa langue humide et aimante sur mon torse. Ses dents me mordillèrent.

- Bellaaaa…, l'implorai-je.

Elle sourit contre moi et leva son visage. Ses yeux emplis de malice, me fixèrent. J'avais l'impression de faire face à un félin avide de nourriture. Elle était lionne, j'étais agneau.

Elle se redressa, offrant son magnifique corps de future maman à mes yeux affamés. Sa peau humide, sur laquelle voyageaient des gouttes d'eau, son ventre renflé sous lequel s'épanouissait notre enfant, ses seins lourds et accrus ainsi que ses hanches arrondies étaient parfaits. Ma femme représentait la perfection. J'étais béat d'admiration devant elle. Et elle était à moi, à jamais. Je frissonnai de bonheur.

Le sourire qu'elle m'offrit alors me fit l'aimer encore plus. Chaque jour depuis plus de 4 ans, j'arrivais à l'aimer davantage.

- S'il te plait…, suppliai-je à nouveau.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle se déplaça sur mon corps et sans attendre prit mon sexe en bouche. Je laissai échapper un cri de soulagement. _Enfin elle me prenait._

Sa langue glissait sur moi, se pressait contre ma peau, me donnant un plaisir inégalable. La regarder me faire du bien était merveilleux. Ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges, ses seins se frottaient contre mes cuisses, ses mains me caressaient. Ma tête se remplissait d'images éternelles.

Elle remonta ses lèvres contre mon sexe et se mit à lécher goulûment mon gland. Sa langue titilla mon entrée et ses mains pressèrent ma virilité. Un gémissement sortit du plus profond de mon ventre. Je la pris sous les bras, la retirai de moi et la portai contre l'arbre auprès duquel reposaient mes vêtements. Je la plaquai sans douceur contre le tronc, son dos contre mon torse. Elle cambra ses fesses contre mon pubis, se frottant contre mon sexe gonflé. J'écartai ses cuisses et investis son antre en un seul mouvement. Elle rugit de plaisir. Je n'étais pas doux, mais je prenais tout de même soin à ne pas lui faire mal, ni au bébé.

Ses seins frottaient contre l'écorce et je la savais sensible à ce niveau pour qu'elle en retire un merveilleux plaisir. Mes coups de hanches se firent plus profonds, plus entiers, ma jouissance était au bord mais j'avais besoin d'elle, besoin de son plaisir. Je portai à alors un doigt à son clitoris et le frottai légèrement. Elle amplifia mon geste en écrasant sa féminité sur ma main. J'accrus alors ma caresse.

Sa tête se renversa en arrière, sur mon épaule et nous partageâmes un plaisir immense. Mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et étouffèrent nos gémissements. Je donnai un dernier coup de reins en elle, caressant son ventre arrondi.

Elle s'effondra dans mes bras. Je nous couchai au sol. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, sourire aux lèvres, apaisée et heureuse. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais la laisser dormir. Je me penchais alors contre elle et embrassai son oreille, lui murmurant des mots d'amour et caressant son lobe du bout de ma langue.

- Bella mon ange, ne t'endors pas, nous devons rejoindre les autres, Tanya ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Mon amie venait passer l'été à Escada avec son mari et leur enfant. Leur vie était presque aussi heureuse que la nôtre. Seule ombre au tableau, ses parents refusaient toujours son amour pour Mike. Même la naissance de leur fils ne les avait pas faits changer d'avis. Par ses lettres, je savais que Tanya en était malheureuse, mais elle vivait avec et l'amour de Mike à son égard, l'aidait à affronter sa peine.

Ma femme soupira et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Je suis si fatiguée…

- Je sais amour, mais je te promets de t'emmener à bord de l'Eclipse dans quelques jours et alors nous n'aurons rien d'autre à faire que nous reposer…

- Rien d'autre ? Tu es sûr ? M'interrogea-t-elle, malicieuse.

Je ris. J'avais fait d'elle une femme insatiable, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je me levai, allai ramasser nos vêtements et lui tendis sa robe.

- Tiens habille-toi avant que je ne devienne un homme des bois et ne te garde que pour mon propre plaisir.

Elle rit à son tour.

- Je croyais que nous devions rejoindre la famille pour accueillir Tanya, Mike et Matthew ?

Je grognai.

- Je pourrais changer d'avis. Dis-je avec espièglerie. Mais je ne crois pas qu'un certain petit bonhomme survive à ne plus voir la femme de sa vie, renchéris-je faussement jaloux.

Je l'embrassai.

- Je suis la femme de TA vie, la sienne viendra bien assez tôt, me rassura-t-elle.

- J'aime quand tu dis ça.

Je posai à nouveau délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis j'écartai ses mains de son corsage et nouai les liens de soie.

- Avant de les rejoindre nous devons passer à nos appartements, que je prenne une culotte sèche, ajouta-t-elle en tendant son sous-vêtement trempé, ramassé sur la berge.

- Hum… j'aime savoir que tu ne portes rien sous ta robe…

- Edward !

- De toute façon tout le monde doit savoir ce que nous avons fait, il suffit de nous regarder.

- Nous nous sommes baignés !

- Bien sûr amour ! Allez-viens, ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps.

J'attrapai sa main, la serrai contre moi et la guidai vers la maison. J'étais heureux. J'avais la femme de ma vie à mes côtés, un fils merveilleux, un autre enfant à venir, une famille aimante et j'allais revoir mon amie Tanya. Je crois que j'avais même réussi à me pardonner. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait dans ma vie.

**Fin.**

* * *

**J'espère que cet épilogue, ce retour en arrière et cette avancée au présent vous aura satisfait(e)s.**

**J'aimerai que pour ce dernier post, chaque personne qui l'a lu laisse une petite trace de son passage, ça serait super émouvant pour moi, un dernier merveilleux moment avec vous. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous aimez ou moins aimez dans cet épilogue, si c'est ce que vous vouliez ou pas etc etc...  
**

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement l'émotion est trop fort.**

**Ah si certaines personnes m'ont demandé si j'allais faire un pdf avec toute la fic, la réponse est oui, mais ****avant ****je vais la relire en entier, corriger les éventuelles fautes, revoir certains passages notamment au début, du coup ce ne sera pas de suite, mais dés que ce sera fait, je ferai une note et vous donnerai le lien pour le d/l.**

**Enfin dernière chose, je continuerai à faire des bonus, notamment ne devrait pas tarder la lettre laissée par Jacob et celle de Marcus. Les bonus ne concerneront que des moments déjà écrits, je n'irai pas dans leur futur.**

* * *

**Peut être vous retrouverais-je sur ma prochaine fic : HEARTBROKEN :** Deux frères. L'un a plutôt bien réussi et l'autre pas franchement. L'un est fiancé à celle qui fait battre le coeur de l'autre. Bientôt le pire arrive. Comment survivre ? Mais le pire le sera-t-il vraiment ?

**Vous pouvez trouver une vidéo faite par Auré (Ptitevampire) ici :** http(:)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=zJCeN5kGIAk&feature=player_embedded

* * *

Voilà, encore une fois merci à vous toutes et vous tous d'avoir patagé cette histoire avec moi !

Tendrement,

So.


	24. Chapter 25

**Le 26/09/11**

**Voilà ma nouvelle fic est postée : vous pouvez la trouver ici : .net/s/7407751/1/Heartbroken**

**Voilà le résumé : Leur amour a été dévastateur et passionné...Aujourd'hui, Bella a tourné la page. A l'un, écorché vif et amoureux fou, elle a préféré l'autre, amant rassurant et apaisant. Mais l'engagement dans l'armée de l'un d'eux va tout changer !**

* * *

Mi septembre

Coucou tout le monde !

Je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews sur l'épilogue, mais je tiens à vous dire une ENORME MERCI, vous avez été adorables avec moi et j'ai eu chaud au coeur.

Sans vous, mon histoire n'aurai pas eu la même saveur, alors encore une fois merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont suivie depuis le début, à ceux et celles qui ont pris mon histoire en cours de route et à celles et ceux qui continuent de me lire aujourd'hui, qu'ils laissent ou non des reviews.

Comme promis pour celles et ceux que le fichier pdf intéresse, voilà un lien pour le télécharger (pensez à enlever les ()) :

http(:)/www(.)fichier-pdf(.)fr/2011/09/19/redonne(-)moi(-)espoir-by-so/

de même n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me trouver sur facebook à Eiphose fanfic

Sinon je tiens à vous annoncer que je commencerai à publier ma nouvelle fiction certainement en fin de semaine.

Voilà, je vous embrasse tous et toutes et à très bientôt peut être.

So.


End file.
